Nossa história é tão clichê
by Nanny D
Summary: Lílian está no seu sétimo ano. Os Marotos também. Ela os odeia. Eles a provocam. Tudo vai igual as outras histórias, tudo tão clichê... até que...Lílian correndo atrás de Tiago Potter!Leiam, vale a pena conferir! pls, reviews! CAP 18, ONLINE
1. Voltando à Hogwarts

**Nossa história é tão clichê...**

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling... inclusive a história clichê...

Cap. 1: Voltando à Hogwarts.

Tá, tudo bem eu sei que às vezes eu exagero...

Não, tá bom, eu exagero quase sempre. Não tá bom, eu sou chata SEMPRE! Pronto, confessei.

Mas, temos considerações à levar em conta. Se você nasce trouxa, vira bruxa do nada, tem uma irmã extremamente irritante, uma mãe que te ama mas mesmo você com dezessete anos ela te pede pra escovar os dentes, um pai que antes de você sair de casa te põe trezentos casacos para te "proteger do frio" quando na verdade queria que você nascesse num país judeu ou muçulmano no qual mulheres usam véus até a consciência para esconder-se da população masculina existente, está em ano de N.I.E.M's, é monitora- chefe, tem duas amigas que sempre esquecem sua data de aniversário e só não esquecem a cabeça porque está grudada com o pescoço, e tem um garoto no seu colégio que se acha o tal e vive te enchendo o saco pra sair, você não seria as melhores das pessoas.

É, essa é minha vida... Eu sou Lílian Evans. Conhecida pelos amigos, ou melhor, pelos que me suportam (grandes vencedores!) como Lilly. Conhecida pelos que me não me suportam, ou os que me enchem o saco (ou melhor, O que me enche o saco) como "Evans, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir!".

Minha vida parece tão turbulenta não é? Mas não é... pelo contrário, é tão... tão... sei lá! Tão normal. (Como assim ter amigas que esquecem tua data de aniversário e ter um pai que te veste com trezentos casacos e etc. é normal!) É, eu entendo sua expressão de dúvida. Mas é que pra mim toda minha história e toda minha rotina, é tão normal, tão clichê. Como se fosse uma novela sabe? Que eu já cansei de ver quinhentas vezes o mesmo episódio. Minha vida é quase um saco.

Ai você se pergunta, ou ME pergunta, tanto faz: E como você suporta viver, então? Eu respondo: Não sei. Assim como a incerteza de que o amanhã é tão incerto eu vou vivendo. Não, não sou dramática. Sou... como diz a Lua mesmo? Ah! Sou Dramblemática. Mistura de dramática com problemática. Sentiu como é uma das minhas duas amigas? A outra é só diminuir um pouco, porque é um pouquinho menos viajada que essa. Sinceramente eu amo minhas amigas, mas elas tem que acordar! Vocês acreditam que a Lua ainda acha que existe Papai- Noel! É, um absurdo para uma garota de dezessete anos! Mas é... segundo ela Papai- Noel é um senhor que vive no Egito (ela provavelmente leu o livrinho de histórias de cabeça pra baixo porque até onde eu saiba ele veio do Pólo Norte), tem pelúcios que servem a ele, a casa dele é feita de gelo (e mora no Egito), e ele adora boliche aquático. (PUFT! Um tiro na testa!).

Deixando de lado Lua e seu Papai- Noel egípcio- esportista, eu vou agora explicar o começo dessa minha historinha linda que aqui nesse diário escrevo. Porque eu exagero... bem... Observem...

- Lílian saia desse banheiro já!- gritava minha irmã,linda por sinal (o único ser na terra que se assemelha incrivelmente à um cavalo, ela é adotada tenho quase certeza, se não fosse pela cara meio cavalar de meu pai), e que de manhã tinha um hálito horrível seguido por sua camisola florida de babados irritantes assim como a dona.

Eu suspirei cansada. Será que não se podia tomar mais banho em paz! Aliás eu estava prestes a voltar a Hogwarts e encarar certas coisas que nas férias eu não tive que encarar, novamente! Eu precisava de um bom banho para relaxar e aliviar as tenções para chegar novinha em folha! Mas a irritante continuou batendo... nossa! Eu podia sentir seu hálito ruim de dentro do banheiro com a porta trancada!

- Tenha calma! Já estou indo!- gritei.

Deixa só eu explicar meus gritos. Não são apenas gritos. São explosões. Não, não explosões é uma palavra muito fraca comparada ao que eles realmente são. São estridentes. Estridentes! É, estridentes ficou legal, passou todo o drama... Se não passou fique ai pensando em uma palavra pior antes de prosseguir. Não que meus gritos sejam finos. Eles são muito altos, tão altos que acho que nem uma mandrágora adulta suportaria ouvi-los.

Acho não, tenho certeza. Certa vez em uma aula de Herbologia, quando replantávamos essas lindas plantinhas, sem querer eu deixei meu abafador de ouvido cair. Era uma mandrágora adulta. Entrei em pânico no mesmo instante. Gritei desesperada. Que aconteceu? A mandrágora se calou. Sem comentários posteriores sobre meus gritos não é? É...

Bem, não é preciso então falar o que aconteceu em seguida. Petúnia se calou instantaneamente e eu sinto que toda a rua ouviu o grito porque o barulho de cortador de grama e criancinhas brincando pararam momentaneamente. Eu adoro meu efeito sobre as pessoas. Ri comigo mesma, me levantando calmamente da banheira e me enxaguando rápida no chuveiro.

Enrolei a toalha ao redor do meu corpo cantarolando uma musica que ouvira na rádio no dia anterior. Era realmente chata a musica por isso não vou transcreve-la aqui, mas justamente por isso que vou frisar que estava cantando ela, porque quando eu canto uma musica chata é porque eu to de bom humor.

Bom pra mim, ruim pros outros.

Abri a porta lentamente assobiando baixo e piscando pra Petúnia antes de sair em direção ao corredor. Só me lembro de ter visto ela fumegar a cara de raiva antes de virar e dar de cara com o rosto vermelho e meio cavalar de meu pai.

- LÍLIAN EVANS!- gritou ele bem na minha cara.

Ah! Eu falei que meu dom de grito veio do meu lindo papai? Não? Legal, agora vocês já sabem...

- Oi paizinho...- respondi sem graça, dando um sorrisinho amarelo. Eu sabia porque ele estava com tanta raiva.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NO MEIO DO CORREDOR DE CASA DE TOALHA!- perguntou, ou melhor, berrou ele deixando alguns pinguinhos de sua saliva caírem na minha cara.

Era por isso que ele estava tão fulo. Ele não suportava quando eu fazia isso. Mas eu não fazia pra provoca-lo. Não, de jeito nenhum até porque quem gosta de pingos de saliva do pai na cara junto com uma carona cavalar a menos de três centímetros na sua frente! Ninguém né! Pois é. Eu fazia porque simplesmente era impulso. Eu tenho essa mania. Gosto de passear pela casa de toalha. Lindo não? Justamente com um pai como o meu... é perfeito. Feitos um pro outro praticamente.

- Eu... eu... pai!- falei, indignada batendo o pé no chão, cansada dos escândalos dele toda vez que eu saía do banheiro.- Ninguém tá vendo! Eu to dentro de casa! E além do mais o senhor mantém as janelas BEM fechadas!- e apontei para as janelas da minha casa.

Meu pai é um pouquinho louco sabe? Deve ser porque ele só tem mulher em casa, e com exceção de uma, as outras duas são lindas! (Eu sou bem modesta, né?) Porque ele simplesmente mantém as janelas da nossa casa fechadas, trancadas e trancafiadas. Como entra luz na nossa casa? Simples... como ele é uma pessoa MUITO normal e pensa direitinho, ele mandou abrir vidrais no teto da casa. Um gênio não? Também acho. Coitados dos homens que vieram aqui pôr os vidrais. A cada segundo meu pai mudava de opinião e pedia dois centímetros a mais pra esquerda, e dois pra direita e vinte na diagonal e etc. Se não fosse esses vidrais a gente nunca saberia quando era dia e quando era noite.

Você já deve ter reparado como eu interrompo meus diálogos não é? É, a minha outra amiga... a Alice, vocês irão conhece-la, me chama de Tagarilly. Olha que lindo, tenho duas amigas que esquecem meu aniversário e ainda me arranjam apelidos! Desocupadas...

- Eu sei minha filha...- disse meu pai já com um tom mais baixo e paciente.- Mas veja só... eu já estou achando esse vidrais muito...

- Exagerados? Precipitados? Ridículos?- tentei adivinhar, percebendo meus cabelos pingando no chão e enxugando-os com uma toalha menor que vinha pendurada em meu pescoço.

Meu pai reparou que meu pescoço ficou a mostra e tomou a toalha das minhas mãos e me cobriu novamente. Depois continuou o diálogo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Não Lílian.- disse ele num tom de voz muito sério.- Estou achando que eles já não dão conta do recado...

- O quê!- quase gritei, desesperada. Aquela casa já era um forno. Sem os vidrais...

- Sim, sim, eles já não dão conta do recado... acho que irei tira-los e...

- E o quê? Viveremos como a Família Adams nas trevas profundas Peter? Nem pensar!- completou minha mãe que vinha passando com um cesto de roupas sujas apoiado na cintura, pegando a toalha do meu pescoço e colocando nas minhas mãos para que eu voltasse a enxugar os cabelos.- Está molhando o chão inteiro querida...- acrescentou ela docemente e em seguida olhando para o meu pai com um olhar que só os Evans entendem.

Perigo à vista. Minha mãe é digamos, mãe demais. Faz tudo para nos agradar e nos ver felizes. Digamos que há um belo equilíbrio na minha casa. Meu pai quer me resguardar até de respirar e minha mãe quer que eu respire todo o oxigênio do mundo porque eu mereço ser feliz. Ele prende, ela libera. E assim vamos vivendo. Os Evans.

- Não estou dizendo isso Joanne... Só quero dizer que...- começou ele, mas minha mãe interrompeu seu discurso de privacidade virando-se pra mim e dizendo:

- Suas vestes de Hogwarts estão prontas, limpas e passadas filha. Estão em cima da sua cama... aliás que broche bonito foi aquele que você ganhou foi aquele Lilly?- perguntou ela carinhosamente.

Meu pai ficou roxo na mesma hora.

- Broche? Ganhou? De quem Lílian Evans, responda agora!- falou ele apontando para minha cara, mas minha querida mãe pegou seu dedo e baixou-o, torcendo-o um pouco.

Ele retorceu o rosto pela dor, mas depois voltou ao normal, ainda esperando a resposta.

Eu ri um pouco.

- Não é broche mãe. É um distintivo.- expliquei, apesar de ser pela segunda vez, minha mãe sorriu abertamente.

- Não é um daqueles que você recebeu quando virou monitora é?- perguntou ela transbordando orgulho.

Eu gargalhei um pouco. Sempre adorei a ingenuidade dos meus pais em relação ao mundo bruxo.

- É sim mãe. Agora sou monitora- chefe.- falei respirando fundo.- É importante, mas não é tão agradável já que ser monitor- chefe triplica as suas obrigações e...

Mas antes que eu pudesse concluir, minha mãe já havia jogado o cesto no chão e se atirado em meu pescoço gargalhando e beijando toda minha face. Eu corei furiosamente. Eu posso brincar de "me achar" de vez em quando, mas eu decididamente não gosto quando começam a me elogiar demais. Me sinto estranha. Não gosto, simplesmente.

- O que foi agora? Lhe premiaram como a bruxa mais feia de todos os tempos?- perguntou a voz azeda de Petúnia atrás de mim.

Eu virei e a fuzilei com os olhos, mas não foi preciso dizer nada. Minha mãe interveio.

- Pare com isso Petúnia! Você deveria parabenizar sua irmã também! Ela foi escolhida entre milhares de alunos que existem em Hogwarts...

- Mãe, não exagera.- murmurei para ela ouvir, mas ela continuou como se eu não tivesse falado nada.

- Para ser monitora- chefe! Você sabe o que é isso! Monitora- chefe! É um cargo realmente importante não é filhota?- perguntou ela para mim com sua feição mais feliz impossível.

Eu apenas dei de ombros. Eu sei que isso pareceu meio convencido da minha parte, mas eu simplesmente o fiz naquele momento, estava muito confusa ainda. Em um segundo eu estava contra a parede com meu pai berrando no meu pé do ouvido e no outro minha mãe me lambuza de beijos dizendo que eu sou o orgulho da família. Eu realmente ficava atordoada com tudo aquilo...

- Que seja.- disse Petúnia fazendo sua cara parecer mais cavalar ainda (se era possível) e indo embora já vestida. (ela saía do banheiro já completamente vestida para dar orgulho ao meu pai de algo, e realmente conseguia pois era a única coisa que meu pai me dava como exemplo: "Está vendo Lilly, como sua irmã está bem protegida? É assim que eu gosto de ver Petúnia!" dizia ele satisfeito. Grande coisa, que é que ela iria esconder? Os ossos!).

Eu suspirei e fui até meu quarto me trocar. Olhei para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Nove da manhã. É, dava tempo ainda. Eu costumo chegar na estação dez horas da manhã, porque ai tenho tempo tranquilamente para escolher meu vagão, guardar minhas coisas, orientar os alunos calouros dos melhores vagões para se pegar e ir me preparando psicologicamente para encarar "certas coisas". E como eu moro a simplesmente dois quarteirões da King's Cross (estação na qual eu pego o trem para Hogwarts), dá tempo de sobra.

Me vesti de um jeito simples (calça jeans e um suéter leve apegado ao meu corpo, mas claro que meu pai não iria me ver sair daquela maneira, já que eu colocava dois casacos por cima, chegando na estação eu tirava-os), ainda cantarolando a musica chata da rádio do dia anterior e então tranquei a porta do meu quarto e afastei o armário que ficava grudado na parede. Abri a portinhola que eu mesma tinha feito e ai apareceu. Minha janela secreta. Estava trancada como todas as outras mas eu como sou muito espertinha (momento modesta), peguei num momento no qual meu pai estava dormindo, no molho de chaves das trincas das janelas, a chave dessa janela e ele até hoje não percebeu que esta falta já que o molho é enorme.

Peguei a chave que estava na minha gaveta de roupas íntimas e abri vagarosamente a cortina que cobria a janela deixando a luz do sol ir aos poucos banhando meu quarto. Depois abri o cadeado que mantinha ela fechada. Abri-a aos poucos como uma criança que abre um doce delicioso. O ar da manhã entrou no quarto balançando meus cabelos e eu sorri maravilhada fechando os olhos. Ah, como eu adorava aquilo.

Respirei fundo o cheiro dos meus lírios maravilhosos. Assim que eu consegui essa chave, e consegui abri a janela, plantei lírios campestres na sacada desta. Dias de verão deixavam os lírios felizes, eu sabia isso. Sabia porque eu sentia que fazia parte dos lírios. Aliás, como dissera minha mãe, foi de onde viera meu nome.

Me apoiei no parapeito e comecei a admirar a rua que estava mais embaixo. Eu dormia num quarto no primeiro andar ao lado do quarto de coisas antigas. Graças a Deus meu pai trocara Petúnia de lugar, a dando o quarto que ficava lá embaixo, no térreo. Se ela descobrisse essa minha mania de toda manhã estar na janela, ela iria correndo contar pra eles que nem uma cabrita saltitante.

Depois do que parecera meia hora em que meus cabelos meio lisos meio ondulados, ricocheteavam com força em meu rosto, graças ao vento que mesmo no verão era forte, senti que já estava na hora e fechei a janela silenciosamente desejando um bom ano para meus pequenos lírios, e fechando ela e a cortina algum sentimento apossou-se do meu peito como se fosse uma grande saudade antecipada.

Como se eu estivesse prestes a perder tudo aquilo... Respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça espantando esses pensamentos e apanhei meus casacos e minha mala e comecei a descer as escadas para a cozinha quando ouvi um grito desesperado da minha irmã lá de baixo:

- LÍLIAN, TIRE SEU GATO ANORMAL DE CIMA DO MEU RAMSTER!

Eu bufei e rolei os olhos. Fui descendo mais devagar, esperando que Baltazar (meu gato persa, branco dos olhos azuis, lindo, perfeito), acabasse com aquele rato doente da Petúnia que vira e mexe ficava fuçando nas minhas coisas deixando pedacinhos de queijo em algumas roupas minhas.

Quando cheguei lá embaixo Petúnia tinha as mãos fechadas numa conchinha e Baltazar estava sentado, tranqüilo, bem nos pés de Petúnia, encarando pacientemente as mãos dela e balançando o rabo em forma de escovinha alegremente. Eu sorri comigo mesma. Eu amo Baltazar mais que muitas coisas.

Fui caminhando devagar para a mesa do café, sentei, bocejei, cocei os olhos, e comecei a me servir de cereais até que Petúnia gritou novamente:

- LÍLIAN, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA SUA RETARDADA!

Meu pai que estava sentado do meu lado com um jornal cobrindo toda a sua cara fez um: "Shhh!" forte para que Petúnia se calasse.

- Papai, mande essa... essa...- dizia ela tentando se controlar. O rabinho do seu ramster que tem uma semelhança incrível com ela, balançava num buraquinho entre suas mãos. Ela ia me xingar de novo, só que ela pensou duas vezes.- Mande a Lílian tirar esse gato de perto de mim!- terminou entre dentes, tentando não gritar novamente.

Eu gargalhava internamente. Adorava provocar a Pet- Pet (apelido de infância que já rendeu muitas brincadeiras bem sucedidas). Mastigava meus cereais de olhos fechados como se estivesse tomando um café da manhã muito importante para desestressar e poder encarar um dia cheio que vinha pela frente. E realmente era o que ia acontecer.

- Lílian... tire o Baltazar de perto...- falou ele virando a página do jornal com uma mão e com a outra tomando um longo gole de seu precioso café. A voz era de quem não considerava muito.

- Pai! Assim não, mande direito!- pediu Petúnia com uma voz fina e indignada, altamente irritante.

Rolei os olhos não deixando minha face retorcida em prazer ir embora. Ah, vai, vocês já perceberam pela mini- biografia que fiz aqui, que minha vida não é fácil, e ainda vem uma palhaça de uma irmã retardada querendo me provocar! Ah, faça-me o favor! Vocês fariam o mesmo no meu lugar a não ser que tenham problemas mentais! Têm! Ah sim, pensei...

Tá, tá eu exagerei no parágrafo passado... Tá vendo como eu esquento fácil... imagine quando...sem comentários, voltemos a cena deprimente.

- Lílian, tire o Baltazar de perto da Petúnia.- falou minha mãe simplesmente sem olhar nem pra mim nem pra Petúnia, entrando na cozinha e indo em direção ao fogão.

Eu rosnei alguma coisa incompreensível (É, eu rosno. Não vai ser a primeira vez que vocês vão me ver rosnando aqui, vou logo avisando! Na verdade é um resmungo, só que eu ainda acrescento uma caretinha, ai vira um rosnado), e rolando os olhos repousei minha colher em cima da tigela como se aquilo fosse um favor cansativo e dei dois tapinhas nas minhas próprias pernas e voltei a comer normalmente.

Baltazar automaticamente ronronou olhando estreitadamente para as mãos de Petúnia pela última vez e vindo em direção ao meu colo, deitando-se e aconchegando-se. Eu ri de leve, e continuei a comer meus cereais com uma mão e com a outra comecei a afagar atrás das orelhas dele com agradecimento.

Ah, como esse gato me entende. Vocês vão ver...

- Lílian, que horas você tem que chegar na estação?- perguntou minha mãe colocando uma cestinha de pães em cima da mesa.

- Hum.- eu murmurei terminando de engolir o que estava em minha boca e depois respondendo.- Dez horas, porque?- perguntei erguendo meus olhos para minha mãe e consequentemente vendo o relógio de parede.

Eram nove e cinqüenta e cinco. Eu engasguei com um pouco de cereal que tinha posto na boca e engoli-o rapidamente, pegando Baltazar com carinho pelo ventre e correndo em direção ao meu quarto falando:

- Eu to atrasada!

É, eu também falo coisas óbvias em situações óbvias.

Meu malão já estava pronto faziam horas. Eu apenas peguei a escova de dentes que estava no bolso da frente deste, e corri pro banheiro para escovar meus dentes muito rápido e depois voltar mais rápido ainda pra o malão, colocar a escova, colocar Baltazar numa cestinha e correr para baixo.

Chegando lá, meu pai, que é um santo em questão de horário (graças à Merlin!) já estava com as chaves do carro rodando entre os dedos e assobiando encostado ao corrimão da escada. Olhou para mim assim que fiquei de cara com ele. Olhou para os meus pés até minha cabeça.

Depois voltou a assobiar e olhar para o chão como se eu ainda não tivesse chegado. Eu bufei e peguei o casaco grosso de futebol americano que meu pai guardava até aquele dia e enfiei minha cabeça dentro, ficando totalmente assanhada depois de vesti-lo.

- Pronto?- perguntei, os cabelos assanhados, a cara meio vermelha graças a correria, e os braços abertos para que ele me inspecionasse.

Ele analisou cada detalhe do meu corpo e parou na calça.

- Essa calça Lílian... é nova? Está tão...- foi falando ele enquanto me virava.- Apertada... não acha?- perguntou.

Eu bufei novamente e já ia subindo para trocar a calça quando minha mãe me puxou pela manga do casaco.

- Deixe de exagero Peter, está ótimo, ela está indo pro colégio, não para um encontro de jovens sexualmente necessitados.- disse ela, ajeitando meus cabelos.

Meu pai fez uma cara de : "e não é a mesma coisa?" que fez ela rolar os olhos e sorri pra mim perguntando:

- Escovou os dentes Lilly? Você sabe que...

- Escovei mãe!- acrescentei logo antes que ela começasse a falar das conseqüências de quem não escovava os dentes.

- Escovou? – perguntou ela estreitando os olhos, como se duvidasse.

Eu respirei fundo pedindo paciência fechando os olhos. Quando abri, os estreitos e miúdos olhos da minha mãe continuavam a me encarar. Eu bufei pela o que?... terceira vez no dia, e abri a boca colocando toda a língua pra fora. Minha mãe deu sua verificada e depois sorriu mais docemente.

- É, escovou.- confirmou ela, me dando um abraço apertado em seguida.- Se cuide, não fale com estranhos, não aceite bebida dos outros, não coma nada que lhe ofereçam, não converse nas aulas, não perturbe,não brinque, não brigue, não...

- Respire?- perguntei num tom de voz brincalhão.

Se essa brincadeira fosse tirada pela Petúnia, provavelmente minha mãe não ficaria feliz já que o tom brincalhão dela é meio "venenoso", e ela pareceu perceber isso pois cruzou os braços e me encarava com uma cara de quem na primeira oportunidade arrancaria cada pedacinho meu com uma pinça.

Mas já que não fora ela quem falou, minha mãe riu levemente e depois me depositou um beijo longo na bochecha.

- Bom ano letivo filha.

Olhei nos olhos dela como costumava fazer antes de cada ano. Na verdade em várias situações a lembrança daquele olhar indescritível que me sustentava. E eu sentia, não sei como, que ele ia me sustentar por várias vezes durante este ano.

Sorri docemente para ela e depois virei pro papai:

- Vamos?- perguntei já agoniada batendo as pernas.

Ele também sorriu docemente e concordou com a cabeça abrindo a porta.

- Hey, porque a Lílian vai de carro e eu não? Aliás a estação que ela vai pra aquele local de anormalidades é daqui a dois quarteirões!- reclamou Petúnia já quase me impedindo de sair pela porta afora.

Eu fiquei estática. Era mesmo. Porque a Petúnia não ia de carro?

- Primeiro: Lílian tem obrigações de monitora, você não.- falou minha mãe afastando ela do meu caminho. Verdade.- Segundo: ela está atrasada, você não. – Também verdade.- Terceiro: toda vez a Lílian vai segurando este malão e a cesta do Baltazar andando para a estação sem reclamar enquanto você vai de carro, e este é o último ano da Lilly no colégio de Hogwarts então...

- Que seja.

Admito que este "que seja" da Petúnia me deixou arrepiada. Era um "que seja" amargo e cheio de ódio. Eu senti uma certa pena dela. É a coitada realmente não merecia tudo isso que estava acontecendo. E eu também não merecia toda essa atenção que eu estava recebendo. Tudo bem que tudo que a mamãe disse tinha sido verdade só que assim já era exagero.

Depois da sua fala amarga e cheia de ódio, ela se retirou pisando fundo e fazendo barulho com seu salto enorme plataforma.

- Mãe... não precisava... quero dizer...- comecei mas minha mãe interrompeu dizendo:

- Você está atrasada. Apenas vá...- e sorriu novamente.

Eu dei de ombros, e virei-me para a saída. Meu pai já estava dentro do carro. Olhei o relógio de pulso. Dez e dez. Corri.

Entrei no carro e não demorou nem dois minutos para chegar lá e eu agradeci aos deuses do tempo por isso.

Desataquei o cinto de segurança e quando já ia saindo do carro às pressas, senti a mão do meu pai firme no meu pulso.

- Hey mocinha, e não se despede do seu pai?- perguntou ele sorrindo.

Eu suspirei e vi o olhar do meu pai. Estava com os olhos marejados com algumas lágrimas. Eu senti um aperto de saudades no coração e sentei-me de volta no banco e o abracei demoradamente.

- Bom ano letivo, escreva pra gente e...- disse ele parando um momento para engolir em seco.- Faça boas provas.- terminou, me dando um beijo na testa.

Eu também tinha meus olhos um poucos aguados mas funguei longamente e consegui coloca-las para dentro, e dei um longo beijo na bochecha dele que apenas sorriu e pediu para que eu corresse.

E foi o que eu fiz. Peguei a cesta do Baltazar que estava no banco de trás junto com o malão e pus rapidamente em um carrinho que ficava à postos na frente do estacionamento e corri desabalada na direção das plataformas nove e dez.

Enquanto corria, meus pensamentos voavam pra tudo que estaria de volta assim que eu atravessasse a barreira. Deveres como monitora (agora triplicados por ser monitora- chefe), deveres escolares, rondas, aulas tediosas, aulas legais, amigos, amigas, inimigos, inimigas, marotos... (olha a feridinha que venho tentando evitar à séculos de pronunciar aqui nesse diário, pois é. Os Marotos. Contar a história deles iria ocupar trezentas paginas desse diário e minha querida mãozinha também, e ninguém merece ficar com a mão doendo por causa daqueles... enfim. Então vou resumir bem resumido: idiotas que desafiam a escola e suas regras por que não têm o que fazer. Ponto.)

Mas não foi preciso ir muito longe para começar a lembrar que as vezes o cotidiano de Hogwarts cansa.

Logo na frente da barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez, encontravam-se Lúcio Malfoy, Severo Snape e Régulo Black, encarando furiosamente de frente justamente quem? Os marotos.

Ok, ok, admito que eu esqueci de rezar varias vezes essas férias. Mas peraí né Merlin! Ou Deus, ou sei lá quem quer que seja... No primeiro segundo de alegria é fogo não?

Eu bufei e rolei os olhos e já fui andando em direção ao grupo. Encontravam-se três aliados de um lado e quatro do outro como se fosse um filme. Aliás todo meu dia-a-dia em Hogwarts é um filme. Eu passei no meio e perguntei com uma cara de tédio:

- Algum problema?- e parei no meio dos dois grupos.

Malfoy me encarou com uma cara de nojo assim como Snape e Black.

- Todos, sangue-ruim.- respondeu Malfoy erguendo o nariz como se fosse o dono do mundo.

Ok, deixem-me explicar minha relação com esses Sonserinos. Eu tento entender o lado deles sempre. Porque? Porque sou uma monitora que quer pagar de certinha? Não... simplesmente porque eu acho que eles são uns incompreendidos, coitados. Todos já formam uma barreira assim que ouvem a palavra: "Sonserina."

Ah, tem muita gente boa lá... quero dizer, tinha. Alguns bruxos que fizeram história por aí são de lá. Aliás eu não me ofendo nem um pouco com a palavra sangue-ruim. Até porque fala sério, nenhum bruxo nascido trouxa sabe o que isso significa. Acho que os próprios bruxos puros é que ficam ofendidos ou acham que estão ofendendo porque pra mim "sangue-ruim" e nada é a mesma coisa.

- E posso saber quais são todos?- perguntei, tamborilando os dedos no ferro do carrinho que eu conduzia.

Os sonserinos me lançaram olhares feios e depois se entreolharam. Pareciam estar se comunicando por olhares porque de repente eles foram indo embora um a um até que por ultimo ficou Malfoy que me lançou um olhar de profundo desprezo em direção ao casaco do meu pai do antigo time de futebol americano dele, que eu percebi naquele mesmo instante que ainda não tinha tirado, corando furiosamente. E depois saiu atravessando a barreira com os outros.

Bufei. Tudo bem eu protegia eles e só levava patada mas custava eliminar esse olhar de desprezo dos nossos "lindos" encontros?

- Grosso...- murmurei afastando um pouco o carrinho de perto de mim e tirando o casaco que já me trazia calor.

É, eu sou uma pessoa de extrema atenção as coisas principalmente quando estou com raiva de alguém. Lembrei dos Sonserinos. Esqueci dos Marotos.

Mas não foi nada que eu não deixasse de perceber por apenas alguns segundos porque no mesmo estante em que eu baixava meus braços já com o casaco em minhas mãos, ouvi um assobio atrás de mim.

Virei com os olhos arregalados e praticamente estática. Quando encarei-os Remo Lupin estava relativamente corado, com as mãos nos bolsos achando interessantíssimo os detalhes do seu malão, Sirius Black estava de braços cruzados( e como ele havia praticado quadribol aquelas férias...) e me olhando com uma cara maliciosa, Pedro Pettigrew apenas olhava ao redor comendo uma enorme barra de chocolate, e Tiago Potter... bem, Potter apenas me olhava.

O que eu vou esclarecer daqui a pouco o porquê de que isso ter sido uma surpresa.

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui?- perguntei, engolindo em seco e colocando o casaco em cima da cesta de Baltazar que miou baixo, reclamando, pois estava dormindo.

Remo murmurou um "Desculpe, vamos." E deslizou pela barreira rapidamente como se estivesse com medo de mim. Eu, estranhando o fato, olhei para baixo rezando para não ver nada demais. E não é que não vi nada demais mesmo? Simplesmente meu suéter era apenas colado. Ou o Remo exagerou (o que não era do feitio dele, pois sabia como amenizar uma situação constrangedora como ninguém), ou ele tinha algo errado, o que era mais provável. Prometendo pra mim mesma que iria conversar com ele assim que tivesse oportunidade, vi Black sussurrando um: "Bom dia Lílian." Do mesmo jeito que fazia quando cantava alguma garota.

O Black é um pedaço de mau caminho. Um BOM pedaço de MAU caminho. Mas eu não me abalo com as cantadas desse idiota (nossa Lílian porque tanto ódio do Black? Simples: ele é um cara de pau disfarçado e que já fez minha amiga sofrer amargamente... mais detalhes dessa historia mais a frente) porque além de ele colecionar menininhas como troféus ele me "canta" todo dia... então, já estou exausta da farsa desse... animal.

Pedro percebeu que Remo e Sirius já tinham ido e correu atrás de Sirius que dos quatro era seu maior "ídolo", já que os quatro eram no fim da história. Ficaram apenas eu e o Potter de frente à plataforma nos encarando.

Foi uma situação bastante embaraçosa ficar com o Potter sozinha. Por que simplesmente eu não tinha ido embora, eu fiquei lá também o encarando. Isso tornou a situação mais que embaraçosa. Ficou quase constrangedora.

Bem, acho que já está mais do que na hora de eu contar uma mini- história (e é mini mesmo porque estou com uma preguiça doentia de escrever tudo), sobre minha relação com os Marotos.

Bom, primeiro ano quando cheguei dividi o barquinho que ia deslizando pelo Lago Negro de Hogwarts com três garotos. Quem? Remo, Black e Potter.

Black e Potter pareciam já ter se conhecido antes de entrar na escola, mas já trataram de se enturmar com Remo pois pareciam que queriam se enturmar com a maioria das pessoas do castelo, e daí já começaram a conversar como se fossem amigos à séculos pois acharam vários gostos em comum pelo decorrer da conversa.

Eu, fiquei quietinha no meu canto, como sempre, mas como toda criança de apenas onze anos, (reparem bem tá gente, ONZE anos, para que vocês não me julguem mal ou coisa assim) eu bati no pé de um (Remo) que estava ao meu lado para que eles me dessem atenção e fiquei esperando.

Não foi preciso esperar muito, pois Black no segundo seguinte já lançava uma cantada barata pra cima de mim. (Volto a frisar a idade dos indivíduos no local para que vocês vejam como o garoto era precoce. ONZE ANOS), e Potter o ajudava.

Mas Potter era diferente. Quero dizer, Potter sempre foi diferente. Todo santo dia ele me pedia para sair. Eu não odiava isso, não no começo. Aliás no começo... sempre tive uma certa paixonite pelo Potter. Ele tinha um jeito especial de atrair as garotas. Não era como o Black que só era conhecido pela sua beleza. Ele cativava por sua beleza, pela sua atitude e por sua popularidade. A partir do quarto ano comecei a ter coragem e comecei a "dar mole" para ele.

O que aconteceu depois que mudou toda a história. Eu ia caminhando por um corredor (isso numa época na qual eu e ele quase namorávamos) até que ouvi risadinhas por detrás de uma pilastra. Era o Potter com uma garota. Como qualquer uma no meu lugar, me aproximei e tentei ouvir o que era falado para gerar risadinhas. Algo como exatamente "Ah não Tiago você está saindo com a Evans..." e um "Esqueça a Evans por hoje... vamos nos resolver..." foi dito e eu só me lembro que corri para o meu dormitório me esbarrando em varias pessoas graças ao rio de lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto.

Depois disso, no ano seguinte (este fato ocorreu no fim do ano letivo), fui nomeada monitora da Grifinória junto com Remo Lupin e comecei a marcar serrado os Marotos, que já eram marcados pelos outros monitores que haviam deixado Hogwarts e achavam que iam ter sossego comigo e com Lupin, amigo deles, na monitoria. Ledo engano. Meu ódio pelo Potter veio junto com minha maturidade para ver como injusto e irresponsáveis eles eram ao "brincar" com certos Sonserinos e pessoas que eles marcavam.

No começo eu ria de todas essas situações assim como os outros que assistiam as cenas. Agora eu é que chegava de cara vermelha e os mandava direto pra sala da Profª. McGonagall.

Mas por incrível que pareça, mesmo o Potter sabendo o que me fez ficar irada com ele de uma hora para outra, mesmo assim, ele continuou me chamando para sair. E aí percebi o quão cínico esse ser era e ainda é. E o pior, ainda pedia com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo, bagunçando aqueles cabelos dele que nunca estão penteados, e piscando o olho tão castanho esverdeado quanto seu par. Aí que o bicho pegou dentro de mim e eu comecei a ter mais ódio ainda (se possível) por ele.

Enfim, o resumo da história é esse. E ele continuou até esse dia me chamando para sair cinicamente, e eu lhe dando patadas e saindo assim que nem me dessem oportunidade.

E aí, perceberam o porque de eu ter ficado tão sem graça agora? Mas porque diabos eu tinha ficado lá e não ter saído ao lado do Remo sem pensar duas vezes! Era o que eu me perguntava e ainda me pergunto.

Fiquei encarando ele até que algo desastroso- estranho aconteceu. Eu comecei admirar a... beleza do Potter.

"Eu só posso estar ficando... louca..." dizia pra mim mesma enquanto observava os cabelos como sempre despenteados, os olhos que pareciam quase verdes, o físico que tinha ficado muito mais másculo e o tamanho? "Merlin, ele deve ter crescido no mínimo.. dez centímetros", pensei ao mesmo tempo que admirava seu maxilar relativamente largo e seus ombros perceptivelmente largos.

Claro que eu sou uma pessoa muito discreta pois o admirei sem que ele percebesse, estreitando os olhos como se estivesse com raiva dele.

Sou ótima atriz. Anote no seu caderninho.

Mas ele pareceu ter percebido de alguma forma. Não sei como, porque eu realmente finjo bem. E então deu um sorrisinho de lado, e saiu deslizando pela barreira me dando as...

"PERAÍ, PARA TUDO! O POTTER ME DEU AS COSTAS! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI AFINAL! VÁ LÁ LÍLIAN E FALE COM ESSE RETARDADO PARA QUE ELE NUNCA LHE DÊ AS COSTAS AFINAL..." mas o pensamento me foi morrendo a medida que eu me dava conta do relógio que ficava pendurado em cima das plataformas.

Dez e meia e eu ainda estava lá, plantada na frente da barreira, com cara de idiota. Então pigarreei e balancei a cabeça para os lados como se espantasse algo e empurrei o carrinho com força e deslizei.

Um segundo de olhos fechados e ai tudo entrou em foco.

A locomotiva vermelha já espirrava fumaça graças ao aquecimento dos motores, e os alunos já faziam algazarra para pegar o melhor vagão. Respirei fundo aquele ar que me trazia boas lembranças para tentar espantar a confusão que estava a pouco na minha cabeça.

Depois segui em frente até que alguém esbarrara comigo.

- Olha por onde anda...- eu ia dizendo até que quando me virei vi quem era.

Típico.

- Oi Lua.- falei sorrindo de leve e ajudando a pegar a revista que ela derrubara no chão.

Bem, deixe-me explicar rapidamente minha amiga fisicamente: loira, extremamente loira, olhos azuis profundos que carregam SEMPRE eu digo SEMPRE um ar avoado, não muito baixa nem muito alta e seria considerada até uma das mais belas garotas de Hogwarts se não fosse seu descaso para com as roupas que eram altamente relaxadas e folgadas, e com seu cabelo que vivia bagunçado, assanhado e mal preso. Mas eu continuo achando ela bonita do mesmo jeito, apesar dos pesares. Ah, vale ressaltar os brincos em formato de cenoura que ela trazia as orelhas, SEMPRE.

- Ah, olá Lilly!- cumprimentou ela, sua voz macia como sempre, e me abraçou brevemente apanhando sua revista em seguida e andando lado a lado comigo.

Não é que a Lua não seja carinhosa. Pelo contrário, ela é até demais de vez em quando, mas é sua personalidade que dá a louca nela. Bem, fica difícil pra explicar com palavras. É melhor vocês mesmos verem com o dia-a-dia.

- Como foram as férias?- perguntou ela abrindo a revista O Pasquim e começando a folheá-la.

- Boas, e as suas?- respondi enquanto virava o carrinho dela para o canto esquerdo já que ela folheava a revista e não vira o conjunto de alunos do segundo ano correndo paralelamente à nós.

- Espantosas.- respondeu ela, do seu jeito, virando uma página como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- É melhor você ler essa revista quando estivermos lá dentro Lua, ou você pode esbarrar em... alguém!- falei enquanto virava, dessa vez com mais força, o carrinho pois outro grupo de alunos vieram correndo só que mais rápido.- Aliás, você não está lendo aquela revista viajada de novo não né?

Pronto, foi mal encontrar com minha amiga que falei uma besteira. Mas eu juro que eu tinha esquecido naquela hora que quem ofende o Pasquim, ofende a Lua. Ela não tem ligação nenhuma com alguém que trabalhe na revista ou algo do tipo, mas ela simplesmente se ofende ( e olhe que até hoje é a única forma que faz com que ela se ofenda). Ela me olhou de forma desafiadora e depois fechou a revista continuando a andar só que dessa vez mais rápido e mesmo olhando para frente, esbarrou em um aluno o fazendo cair.

O estardalhaço fora imediato. O garoto era apenas do segundo ano mas agia ousadamente. Se levantou com raiva e começou a gritar com Lua que apenas encarava o menino com um ar de paciente mãe.

- Ai, ai Lua...- murmurei comigo mesma e segui em direção a confusão. Me aproximei e falei:- Você.- e apontei para o garoto.- Baixe a bola e pare de gritar por favor.

- Mas essa Lunática esbarrou em mim!- berrou ele fazendo com que os presentes aglomerados rissem. Este era o apelido da Lua no colégio.

- Eu sei e ela vai pedir desculpas não vai... Lua?- pedi pacientemente sussurrando um "Me desculpe." Em seu ouvido.

Ela olhou para mim com o olhar desafiador de antes mas de repente ele mudou para um olhar sorridente- avoado e ela disse:

- Oh, sim. Desculpe aluninho... eu não tive a intenção está bem?- falou ela como se falasse com um bebê.

O garoto inchou feito um balão e quando ia gritar novamente lancei meu olhar repreendedor e ele saiu bufando e xingando Lua ao lado dos colegas.

Adoro o poder do meu olhar. Claro que meu distintivo de monitora- chefe ajuda. Bastante. Mas não importa. Meu olhar é fatal...

Voltando...

Encontrei Remo na minha frente orientando alguns alunos do primeiro ano, e me lembrei de que deveria estar fazendo o mesmo e pedi a Lua que levasse minhas coisas para o vagão e comecei a ajuda-lo.

Ele me olhou brevemente, corando como na situação anterior na qual nos encontramos, e prosseguiu ajudando os calouros, dessa vez com minha ajuda.

Eu não conversei muito com ele no início, mas quando já estávamos dentro do trem nos preparando e verificando alguns pergaminhos de orientação para os novos monitores, eu puxei (do jeito beeeem indireto que eu costumo falar):

- Remo... aconteceu algo com você estas férias?- perguntei, sentada ao seu lado, enquanto ele lia rapidamente me passando alguns papéis.

Neste momento, ele arregalou os olhos para a burocracia, depois olhou para mim, nervoso, tossindo levemente.

- N- não... por que Lílian?- gaguejou ele , engolindo em seco.

Eu estranhei (discretíssima), franzindo a testa e olhando para ele significante.

Ele pareceu reparar meu olhos indagadores e voltou a ler os papéis me respondendo simplesmente:

- Eu apenas... estive preocupado... você sabe... Voldemort e tudo...- falou ele arrumando os pergaminhos com um aceno de varinha, os fazendo fechar e ficarem amontoados numa mesinha que ficava no centro do vagão.

Eu suspirei e me deixei cair no banco. Voldemort. Meu segundo maior problema (depois dos Marotos).

É um bruxo que surgiu há uns dois anos atrás que contém milhares de seguidores (Comensais da Morte) e que aterrorizam a comunidade bruxa, tentando eliminar os sangue-ruim (como eu), e matando quem se opor e ficar em seu caminho. Basicamente é isso. Mas eu acho que hoje em dia o propósito dele não é apenas eliminar os sangues-ruins... Ele quer mesmo é "conquistar o mundo" e que todos sirvam a ele.

Bem, com isso, ele anda recrutando todos para serem Comensais e matando também quem ele sabe que é uma grande ameaça para ele. O problema é que nem todos aceitam servi-lo e ele simplesmente faz o que? Mata. Tortura. Escraviza. E coisas ruins reticências.

Um infeliz. Na minha opinião.

Mas ele ainda estava numa fase de ameaças à imprensa e poucos ataques. Mesmo assim a sociedade ficava cada vez mais aterrorizada. O medo vivia e ainda vive conosco. Espero que fique só nas ameaças mesmo...

Voltando a situação. Remo piscou os olhos várias vezes torcendo as mãos sentado, esperando que o trem começasse a andar e os monitores entrassem na cabine.

Devo confessar que ele ficou bonitinho fazendo isso. Todo ano era assim, só que antes ele era monitor e ele que recebia as informações. Hoje, ele era o monitor-chefe. Eu e ele. Engraçado não? Eu não estava nervosa... e ele sim. Eu, a emocionalmente desequilibrada, e ele, o pacífico e temperante. A situação nos transformou.

Mas não que eu estivesse me apoiando no Remo... De jeito nenhum! Mas me diga, o que poderia dar errado? Eu apenas tinha que dar as informações que eu li no pergaminho e só... Realmente, algo transformou o Remo nessas férias.

Neste exato momento que pensei nisso, o trem deu um solavanco e começou a andar. Eu me ajeitei no banco e cruzei as pernas colocando as mãos entrelaçadas em cima do joelho. O Remo estava com os braços para trás andando de um lado para o outro.

Sinceramente, se ele continuasse assim, ao invés de passar tranqüilidade para os monitores iria passar nervosismo e mostrar como nosso trabalho é difícil e muitas vezes tedioso.

- Remo... pára!- falei puxando ele pela manga o fazendo sentar ao meu lado.

Ah, apenas uma explicaçãozinha...

Você me pergunta:

Lílian, você odeia os Marotos com todas as suas forças, mas vale lembrar que o Remo Lupin é um deles... Porque você gosta dele e o chama de Remo?

Eu respondo:

Porque ele é o mais consciente dos quatro, ele é legal, já me ajudou com alguns deveres de DCAT, e bem sendo amigo de um deles é um pouquinho( repito, POUQUINHO) mais fácil de controla-los.

Voltando novamente...

Ele sentou-se e murmurou um: "Desculpe" fraco e continuou torcendo as mãos sentado.

Até que entrou um grupo de monitores novos. Eu e Remo nos levantamos rapidamente cumprimentando todos, apertando suas mãos. Eu não conhecia nenhum deles, nem o Lupin. Por isso começamos a passar as informações mais devagar, e sendo interrompidos poucas vezes.

Na verdade se eu achava que trabalho de monitor já era puxado (como, conduzir os alunos do primeiro ano para os dormitórios, fazer rondas a partir das nove da noite até à meia-noite, evitar produtos perigosos e de brinquedos e confisca-los, levar os "delinqüentes" ao diretor de sua respectiva casa e etc.), era porque eu não sabia metade do trabalho dos monitores-chefes.

Nós teríamos que além de fazer todo esse trabalho antigo, nossas rondas agora iam até duas da madrugada (eu odeio fazer rondas, não que eu tenha medo de escuro, mas é realmente chato, solitário e dá um pouquinho de medo sim, afinal, estamos num castelo cheio de quadros falantes oras!), fazer um relatório toda semana das pessoas mais "provocadoras de problemas" do castelo inteiro! (Isso inclui todas as criaturas que aqui existem, com exceção dos professores óbvio, contado com: Pirraça que provavelmente iria toda semana para o relatório, Hagrid que por mais que seja doce e eu o ame, ele trás muitos probleminhas com seus bichinhos de estimação, e até mesmo o próprio Filch que bem.. é um amor de pessoa, um amor de zelador!), fazer pesquisas dos brinquedos e objetos que trariam complicações para escola e mandá-los para o Filch indo a sala dele (o que não é nem um pouco agradável), podíamos mandar os "delinqüentes" em detenção com um pequeno porém, nós que iríamos vigiar e bolar a detenção( fiquei feliz e triste por esse daí. Feliz porque mandar detenção para os Marotos e ESCOLHER o que eles iriam fazer, é um dos meus sonhos de consumo. E triste porque EU que teria que vigia-los se fosse o caso.)

Bem, isso, mais um bocado de burocracia que se seguia bimestre por bimestre como reclamações e dicas que iriam dos alunos até os professores e que nós (eu e Remo) teríamos que levar diretamente ao Dumbledore.

Ufa... eu sinceramente fiquei cansada só de ler o pergaminho. Mas... enfim... é a vida.

Depois de umas três horas de reunião, nós dispensamos os novos monitores (que saíram com uma carinha de dar pena, com os ombros caídos e dois deles começando a fazer rondas nos corredores), eu me espreguicei longamente e Remo caiu no banco deixando a cabeça pender para trás.

- É... e é só o começo do ano.- comentei, sentando ao seu lado e deixando minha cabeça cair para trás também, ficando com a cabeça quase colada a dele.

Não que isso tivesse significado nenhum, aliás eu gosto do Remo muito... Como amigo! Claro...

- Lílian.- falou ele tomando coragem, pigarreando, voltando a se sentar normalmente e me encarando.

Eu sorri de leve.

- Será que estou prestes a ouvir o que andou realmente lhe incomodando desde que chegou?- perguntei, o fazendo corar um pouco.

O semblante dele era sério. Eu ri e depois, vendo sua face fiquei séria também erguendo a cabeça.

- É... me desculpe por ter agido com você dessa forma desde que você chegou.- disse ele a voz, pela primeira vez firme como do antigo Lupin, e o semblante mais tranqüilo.

Eu sorri calmamente colocando uma mecha dos meus cabelos que caiam sobre minha face, para trás da orelha.

- Que nada Remo... mas eu realmente queria saber o que aconteceu para você ter agido de tal forma...- falei o olhando nos olhos.

Eu falo assim com todo mundo. Tenho essa mania. Antes que vocês pensem errado... Quando converso algo sério, ou algo entre amigos, costumo olhar fundo nos olhos das pessoas. Para mim aquela velha frase está certa: "Um olhar fala muito mais que mil palavras."

Ele percebeu que minha conversa era séria e amigável e falou:

- Bem, eu não menti na hora que falei sobre Voldemort..

- Mas também não era só isso.- completei por ele.

Ele suspirou deixando os ombros caírem ao expirar.

- É... não era.- falou encarando agora o chão e torcendo as mãos.

Mas não foi preciso ele falar algo ou explicar mais nada, eu já sabia o que era...

- É sobre o ano passado não é?- perguntei baixando um pouco minha cabeça e voltando a encarar seus olhos.

Remo me olhou, e seu olhar era algo como culpa e sofrimento.

- É.- afirmou ele.- Eu realmente me arrependi todos os dias das minhas férias por não ter agradecido a você Lilly, a ajuda que me deu ano passado...- falou, voltando a encarar o chão.

"Eu bem que desconfiei" pensei, enquanto me sentava ereta novamente e o olhava sorrindo. Ah, o Remo é realmente uma peça! Não acredito que ele estava se culpando por uma besteira como aquela!

Bem, só esclarecendo.

Ano passado eu, com minha teimosia incrível, queria porque queria descobrir o que tanto o Remo tinha na família para viajar de mês em mês. Mas bem, teve um dia em que essa curiosidade aumentou pelo fato de que Black e Potter sussurravam um para o outro que "o dia da diversão estava chegando" justamente perto da época em que o Lupin iria viajar. Eu, que estava louca para saber o que era a diversão e também em favor da minha amizade com o pobre coitado amigo dos dois, ouvi a conversa inteira e consegui ouvir o dia, a hora e o local em que eles iriam se encontrar. Fui lá e bem... não era bem o que eu pensava.

Eu descobri que Lupin era, ou melhor, é...um lobisomem. Bem, no começo essa idéia soou arrepiante para mim também, mas depois eu vi o quanto ele sofria com isso. Fiquei estática durante uma noite inteira nos jardins do colégio pois descobri que lá era onde o Remo ficava (ele não viajava), só que ele entrava numa árvore chamada Salgueiro Lutador, que eu não consegui entrar. Ao amanhecer quando ele saiu rapidamente para tomar um ar do lado de fora (já humano novamente), ele me viu.

No começo ele ficou com raiva e os Marotos também já que era um segredo que só eles sabiam. Mas com o passar do tempo tudo voltou ao normal e o Potter continuou a me chamar para sair(já que ele havia parado durante esse tempinho), Black a me cantar ridiculamente(embora eu recebesse umas ameaçazinhas de que se contasse algo para alguém sobre aquilo eu estava morta) e Remo a conversar comigo só que mais frio que o normal. Não muito, mas comparado a antes com certeza.

Então eu deduzi que ele talvez estivesse pedindo desculpas por aquele comportamento dele, mas eu não entendi a parte da ajuda...

- Sim... mas... o que você quis dizer com..

- Ajuda?- interrompeu ele, já deduzindo.

Eu ri de leve e depois voltei meu semblante curioso colocando as mãos entre as pernas.

- Bem... você me ajudou, e ainda me ajuda bastante Lílian.- disse ele vagamente, encarando do chão à mim.

Minha expressão de confusão piorou e ficou tão engraçada que ele soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz. Eu não consegui acompanha-lo porque eu estava muito curiosa para isso.

- Com o quê...exatamente?- perguntei encorajando-o a falar tudo de uma vez.

Ele respirou fundo e me encarou de frente, as costas erguidas.

- Meu maior medo Lilly, de que as pessoas saibam, é de que elas se afastem de mim, ou mudem suas atitudes comigo por causa... disso.- falou ele, tentando achar as palavras certas para definir seu problema.

Eu aliviei um pouco a face de curiosidade e confusão, mas deixei o suficiente para ele tomar coragem novamente e completar:

- E com você foi totalmente diferente.- explicou corando de leve.- Você, embora não tenha falado muito comigo até porque eu que não te dei chance, você continuou e continua me olhando como sempre.. como se nada tivesse acontecido, e como se perguntasse o que aconteceu de tão grave para eu mudar com você! Como se aquilo não fosse nada demais... entende?- perguntou hesitante da minha resposta.

Eu fiquei extremamente corada nessa hora. Quis ser um avestruz e enfiar minha cara no buraco mais próximo. Você também ficaria se um garoto estivesse falando isso que o Remo falava comigo nessa hora! É praticamente uma declaração!

Tudo bem, desconsideremos o fato de que as vezes eu não sei interpretar certas coisas que as pessoas dizem...

Mas acho que ele não achou isso o suficiente e ainda falou mais:

- Isso tem sido uma ajuda para mim Lilly... isso... basicamente... é o que... me encoraja... as vezes... sabe...?- falou ele totalmente embaraçado agora.

Ok.

Quem não considerar isso uma declaração... precisa de atendimentos médicos! O Remo tava se declarando para mim ou era impressão minha!

Eu deixei o queixo cair por puro impulso. Juro! Foi impulso! Não fiz isso calculado. Ficou patética essa atitude minha na hora. Bem, enfim...

- Er... então... – tentei falar, mas minha voz saiu grossa.

Se a situação não fosse tão embaraçosa ele teria rido de mim e do jeito que sou uma pessoa equilibrada também teria rido. Acho que o nervosismo me deixou rouca. Minha cabeça raciocinava lenta demais... ele ainda estava olhando para mim esperançoso para que eu falasse algo que nos tirasse daquele silencio que por mais incrível que parecesse já demorara fazia no mínimo uns dez minutos.

Até que de repente, uma batida fez com que a porta da cabine fosse aberta com força.

Eram o resto dos Marotos, seguidos atrás por Alice e Lua. Nós que provavelmente não ouvimos eles se aproximarem, ficamos nos encarando estáticos, eu de queixo caído e ele torcendo as mãos de frente a mim, e depois de um minuto inteiro nós percebemos os outros presentes e olhamos para eles.

Todos tinham uma face contorcida em curiosidade. Lua e Alice tentavam enxergar por cima dos ombros dos altos garotos(me refiro à Black e Potter porque Pettigrew é praticamente um anão), Black tinha os braços cruzados e seu olhar era malicioso e eu juro que eu vi ele piscar maldosamente para Lupin que apenas corou mais (se possível), Potter tinha o cenho franzido e olhava de mim para Remo como se esperasse uma resposta.

- Er... com licença!- pediu Alice por detrás de Sirius, o cutucando no ombro e passando ao seu lado mesmo não dando tempo de ele abrir espaço para ela.- Lílian, que saudades!- disse ela, abrindo os braços e me abraçando em seguida.

A Alice é uma pessoa que faz coisas que não tem nada a ver com a situação frequentemente. Então, lembre-se disso. Bem, descrevendo rapidamente Alice para que você possa pinta-la na cabeça: cabelos castanho- escuros lisos com uma franja reta, assim como seus olhos também escuros, rosto arredondado, um sorriso cativante provocando covinhas e um corpo consideravelmente bonito. Dois centímetros mais alta que Lua, dois centímetros mais baixa que eu. Muito bonita na minha opinião. Black apenas não havia tentado nada com ela porque esta tinha um namoro firme já havia um ano com Frank Longbottom, amigo dos Marotos.

Bem, depois do abraço seguiu-se mais um momento de silencio na qual Alice me encarava com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo, e todos ainda encaravam a mim e ao Lupin curiosos.

Até que alguém, que eu não imaginei que fosse ela, falou:

- Lilly, nós não íamos ter uma conversa séria sobre Mini-Pufes?- perguntou Lua, ainda detrás de Potter, com sua voz melosa e seu semblante totalmente fechado numa interpretação forçada.

Tá, não era bem a frase que eu esperava que me salvasse da situação crítica. Mas já foi alguma coisa né! Ao contrário da lesa da Alice e os ridículos dos Marotos que não faziam nada. É! Fiquei com raiva!

- Sim... er... quero dizer... sim, claro, Lua!- falei, no começo a voz ainda rouca, mas depois pigarreando a voz voltou ao normal. – Era mesmo!- acrescentei saindo da cabine puxando Alice pela manga, mas sendo impedida por Black que se pôs na minha frente colocando aquele peitoral forte... hum! Ou melhor... aquele tronco enorme e brutal na minha frente, bloqueando a minha passagem.

- O que estava acontecendo aqui Evans?- perguntou ele, um sorriso maldoso no rosto.- O que estava acontecendo aqui para o Aluado estar assim... sem graça? O que você fez pra ele?- repetiu ele persistindo.

No começo eu achava intrigante esse apelido do Remo... Aluado. Mas depois daquela situação, eu entendi, obviamente. Daí deduzi que cada apelido tinha uma ligação...

Mas ou eu estava errada ou o Sirius é um tremendo "Almofadinhas", o Pettigrew tem tendência a ser um "Rabicho" e o Potter... bem, o Potter deve levar umas belas de umas "Pontas" para ter esse apelido!

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!

Eu acho essa piada altamente engraçada e não canso de contar para as meninas que já encheram dela... ah! Mas vai, é engraçado não é? Ri comigo!

HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!

Ai, ai... tá bom... passado o surto... voltemos a situação.

- Eu!- falei indignada.- Eu fiz algo para o Remo! Ah, vai se catar Black que eu tenho mais o que fazer! Se fosse ou você ou o Potter...

- Eu não te provoquei nem nada Evans.- falou o Potter agora também de braços cruzados.

- Que seja!- disse, indignada demais para começar a brigar com o Potter.- Pergunte ao Remo primeiro ao invés de ir logo me julgando Black! Agora, me dê licença!- e empurrei-o para o lado passando com Alice sendo puxada por mim.

"Até que enfim..." pensava enquanto ia arrastando Alice para meu vagão que por curiosidade nem eu sabia qual era. Virei para Lua e ela, que estava de novo absorta no Pasquim, percebeu que nós tínhamos parado no meio do caminho e ergueu os olhos sonhadores.

- O que houve?- perguntou ela, parecendo até que estava cantando de tão melosa sua voz.

Eu bufei e a Alice rolou os olhos, rindo.

- Onde é nosso vagão Lua?- perguntei, voltando a ter a velha paciência com minha amiga, me encostando na parede do corredor e rindo com Alice.

Ela sorriu, e começou a girar no meio do corredor. Eu franzi a testa rindo, e Alice gargalhava. Até que a loira parou e apontou para dois vagões adiante à esquerda e nós fomos até ele.

Não era.

Lua girou de novo e apontou outro mais a frente. Fomos. Também não era.

Ficamos nessa até chegar uma hora que eu não agüentei mais e perguntei, sem rir:

-Lua meu amor, porque você nunca lembra onde fica nossa cabine?- e então suspirei cansada.

Alice também já não tinha o mesmo ânimo do início e começou a girar a varinha entre os dedos encostada na parede do fim do trem até que seu namorado, Frank, apareceu em uma cabine no começo da locomotiva e pondo a cabeça para fora falou:

- Lilly, Lua, Lice... aqui!- chamou ele, acenando para nós.

Eu olhei para a Lua com uma cara de: "é, estávamos quase lá!" irônica, e fui em direção a cabine seguida por Alice sorrindo radiante para o namorado e Lua como se nada tivesse acontecido e apenas estivesse nos seguindo como sempre.

Chegando lá eu abri mais a porta e entrei como um tufão me deitando praticamente no banco inteiro.

Lua chegou por segundo, sentando-se num cantinho no qual eu havia deixando livre, encostando-se totalmente na janela, e Alice chegou depois trocando alguns beijos com Frank na entrada da cabine e depois sorrindo abobalhadamente para ele que correspondia pior que ela. Eu bufei e fiz cara de nojo, pigarreando para que eles parassem de melosidade e se sentassem logo.

Lua suspirou e disse:

- O amor é lindo...- não! Aí ela cantou, tenho certeza!

Eu, que agora tinha a cabeça para fora do banco, ficando de cabeça para baixo e deixando meus cabelos roçarem no chão, falei:

- É lindo e desocupado... sem ofensas!- acrescentei erguendo as mãos para cima me inocentando.

Alice que se sentara grudada em Frank, me olhou estreitando os olhos e sorrindo.

- Lilly, ainda esse ano você desencalha!- comentou ela, puxando risos de Frank e de Lua que lia avidamente.

Eu dei língua para ela arrancando mais risadas e continuamos o resto da viagem sem mais nenhum imprevisto.

Chegamos na estação de Hogsmead, e eu desci na frente, indo auxiliar os calouros para seguirem Hagrid.

Depois de uma meia hora fazendo esse trabalho que é muito chato (já que existem uns novatos que pelo amor de Deus, não sabem o que é esquerda nem direita! E outros tremiam tanto que mal conseguiam se mover e eu tinha que empurra-los!), fui com Lua, Alice e Frank para uma das carruagens guiadas por cavalos invisíveis, e seguimos em direção ao castelo.

Eu olhava pela janela da carruagem que seguia pelo caminho enlameado, o castelo e suas luzes e preparações para dar boas-vindas não só para os novatos e também para os que voltavam. Senti um nó na garganta. Naquele exato momento a ficha caiu maior e mais pesada do que nunca. Nós nunca mais íamos voltar à Hogwarts.

Isso pareceu afetar também os outros, até mesmo Lua. Todos olhávamos para Hogwarts, se aproximando cada vez mais, com os olhos tristes e engolindo em seco. O queixo de Alice tremia (ela é altamente sensível) e Frank a abraçava com mais força impossível, cheguei até a perguntar depois se os abraços dele não esmagavam os ossos. Lua tinha o ar mais viajado de todos. Olhava com tristeza e balançava a cabeça devagar positivamente como se concordasse com um discurso invejável.

Eu também senti meus olhos marejarem, então respirei fundo e tratei de olhar para o chão da carruagem, fungando forte. Realmente, Hogwarts era uma segunda casa, e em alguns casos, a primeira.

Seguimos em silencio, tristes demais para conversar algo, e quando chegamos, descemos ainda em silencio, apenas se pronunciando para ajudar a descer.(Frank nos ajudou já que o chão estava totalmente enlameado).

Ah, já disse como é a relação da gente com o Frank? Acho que não...

Pequeninas explicações:

O Frank é um rapaz que parece muito mais irmão da Alice do que namorado. Não porque eles sejam frios um com o outro, pelo contrario, é uma melosidade só! É fisicamente mesmo. O Frank tem um rosto arredondado (que nem da Alice), os cabelos castanhos escuros (que nem os da Alice) só que curto mas ainda lhe caíam sobre os olhos, olhos também castanhos (que nem os da Alice), um sorriso largo e bonito seguido por covinhas dos dois lados das bochechas ( olha que coincidência! Igualzinho ao da Alice!). Ele é extremamente atencioso e carinhoso, não só com ela, mas por incrível que pareça, comigo e com a Lua também. A Alice não tem ciúmes porque diz que confia nele. No começo eu desconfiei (aliás o rapaz é amigo dos Marotos oras bolas!), mas ele pareceu que só queria ser amigo mesmo. Eles são tão parecidos que gostam da mesma comida, da mesma bebida, do mesmo estilo de roupa, dos mesmos filmes trouxas, e são bons na mesma matéria: Herbologia. Sinceramente, as vezes me dá um enjôo isso! Não sei se eu conseguiria viver com uma pessoa que a mesma marca de pasta de dente é igual! (Apesar de que minha mãe adoraria esse tipo de genro...)

O tempo do Frank é dividido entre a gente e os Marotos. Se ele não andasse com freqüência conosco, ele seria um dos Marotos com certeza. Mas graças a Deus, ele anda com a gente e é uma pessoa salva! (É o que costumo dizer, fazendo com que a Alice me lance um olhar de assassina).

Frank Longbottom e Alice Chains, o casal perfeitinho de Hogwarts. Sendo seguidos por Lílian Evans e Lua McMoony, seguradoras oficiais da vela mais florida e cheia de babadinhos de toda a escola! Olha que fama linda, eu tenho hein!

E são eles que me seguem! Mas tudo bem!

Descemos das carruagens e seguimos direto para o Salão. Assim que entramos neste, parece que algum feitiço da alegria incendiava o local, porque instantaneamente colocamos sorrisos nos rostos e fomos em direção à mesa da Grifinória, conversando alto que nem os outros e nos sentando rindo e brincando.

Éramos todos da Grifinória e então passamos a maior parte do tempo conversando na sala comunal na falta do que fazer e para se ajudar nos deveres e trabalhos era bem mais fácil. A única coisa ruim de ser residente desta casa que amo tanto (e to falando sério!) são... quem! Os Mer... Os Marotos. Infelizmente, também residem lá! (Infelizmente com exceção do Remo, claro). Mas não sabia se ia ser tão bom ter o Remo na minha casa a partir de agora, ia ficar tudo bem constrangedor...

Dumbledore ergueu-se de sua cadeira depois que todos se sentaram, inclusive os novatos depois da Seleção, e falou com sua voz acolhedora e seu braços abarcando todo o Salão:

- Bem-vindos, bem-vindos mais uma vez à Hogwarts aos antigos, e bem-vindos pela primeira e espero que mais seis vezes os novos!- sua voz ecoou por todo salão e eu confesso que senti um breve arrepio... as vezes Dumbledore me traz uma paz tão... assustadora!

- Bom, esse ano infelizmente não temos nada de novidade o que não deixa Hogwarts menos interessante pois aqui há tanta coisa para se explorar que vocês nem imaginam... e há quem confirme...- e olhou significativamente para os Marotos. Eu funguei. Eles riram.- Bom, o sr. Filch mandou-lhes avisar que são proibidos todos os artigos de brincadeiras maldosas como Fresbees-Dentados, Bombas de Bosta e etc., e vários outros que se encontram na frente de sua sala ou podem ser lembrados pelos novos monitores-chefes.- e indicou Remo e eu com a mão esquerda.

Fiquei roxa de vergonha. Não gosto de ser chamada a atenção no meio de uma multidão. Principalmente quando essa multidão reside em Hogwarts... essa multidão é extremamente curiosa. Viraram todos as caras grandes para mim me deixando confundir com meus cabelos facilmente. Olhei para Remo. Sua expressão era serena e ele olhava para o diretor normalmente, embora um leve sorriso transpassasse em sua face. Remo e sua temperança... ele voltara a ser como antes agora.

Inspirada pelo gesto do meu amigo, eu respirei fundo e olhei da mesma forma para frente. É deu mais ou menos certo, se eu não estivesse me balançando tanto sobre as pernas que pareceu mais que eu estava dançando do que estivesse sendo modesta.

Bem, o resto do discurso de Dumbledore foi seguido por aquela palavrinha final que ele inventa a cada ano uma nova e que deixam todos rirem (a desse ano foi "Petúnias Flatulentas" e eu só não fiz a necessidade fisiológica numero 1 nas calças porque Black parecia se divertir com a minha cara e então parei quase imediatamente).

Nós comemos, enchemos a pança, e fomos para os nossos respectivos dormitórios.

(Peraí, assim era como eu gostaria que tivesse sido! Não como realmente foi!)

Comemos, enchemos a pança, TODOS foram para os respectivos dormitórios MENOS eu e Remo...

Que fomos para a sala da McGonagall, acompanhada da mesma, para ouvir trinta minutos de regras que existem no colégio (só as dez mais básicas), depois ainda tivemos que supervisionar os corredores até as duas da manhã.

Me digam, se alguém merece isso! Depois de uma viagem de mais de sete horas dentro de um trem, e um jantar maravilhoso desses a pessoa ser obrigada a ouvir McGonagall falar por meia hora que qualquer regra quebrada pode levar direto pra ela, cuspindo de leve na sua cara, e depois vigiar os corredores vazios (quem depois de uma viagem dessas e um jantar desses vai querer perambular pelos corredores!) até duas horas da manhã!

Eu esbarrei no mínimo umas dez vezes em pilastras pois fechava os olhos sem querer de vez em quando, e levei no mínimo uns dez foras de quadros, e gritei no mínimo quinze vezes com eles e com Pirraça. Bem, foi bem agitado o começo da minha noite...

Quando finalmente terminou eu topei com Remo em um corredor que era o nosso ponto de encontro, de frente a porta do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Terminou?- perguntei esperançosa de olhos fechados novamente.

Ele olhou no relógio de pulso.

- Não, espere!- falou ele fazendo sinal para que eu parasse de andar arrastando os pés.- Dez...nove...oito...

Eu que já não tinha forças para falar pensava enquanto meus lábios mostravam o que eu pensava: "Sete...seis...tá chegando lá Merlin... três...dois..."

- UM!- quase gritou ele, a voz fraca, os cabelos despenteados, a cara amassada e as olheiras aparentes.

Neste exatíssimo momento, a porta da Sala Comunal foi escancarada e Lua apareceu, os olhos mais esbugalhados que o normal(se possível), uma camisola azul-bebê com chapeuzinho de dormir que tinha uma bolinha de pêlo na ponta, e chinelos estilo "vovó" brancos, me encarando espantada.

- Lílian, aconteceu um desastre com suas roupas íntimas!- gritou ela parecendo que estávamos perto do fim do mundo.

É, isso mais ou menos soou como fim do mundo para mim depois que eu vi a cena. Mas para Remo (necessitado de um bom sono, senão ele não faria isso) soou engraçado e ele começou a gargalhar e entres os risos havia um bocejo e outro (o que ficou bastante engraçado, imagine uma pessoa rindo e bocejando ao mesmo tempo). Bem... eu fiquei vermelhíssima e entrei com ela sem perguntar mais nada.

Corremos em direção da escada o mais rápido possível.

- Espero que isso não seja um sonho seu Lua...- comentei, enquanto subíamos de três em três degraus.

- Não é... você sabe que eu não fico anormal em situações que me deixam nervosa Lílian. – disse ela sua voz soando tão normal que parecia até ser sexy. (É, parece).

Lua é a primeira pessoa que eu conheço que reconhece que é doida mas não se percebe que reconheceu quando está doida. Entendeu? Bem, enfim... leia a frase mais vezes que você vai entender.

- Agora você tá me dando medo...- falei, ao perceber sua voz normal.

Lua suspirou quando chegamos lá em cima e abriu a porta teatralmente. (Até quando ela está sã, ela é dramática... quem disser olha quem fala, leva um murro!).

Entrei no quarto e fui visualizando aos poucos. As nossas outras companheiras de dormitórios já dormiam e Alice estava de frente a minha cama com uma cara meio estranha. Não consegui distingui-la. Enfim...

Fui me aproximando e vi que meu malão estava aberto, a esta altura Lua comentou:

- Eu sou sonâmbula Lilly, como você sabe...então...- disse ela seu ar voltando a ser avoado.

É, Lua era sonâmbula (um perigo eu sei!) mas era uma sonâmbula que fazia sempre a mesma coisa: roubava roupas intimas minhas e da Alice e colocava na gaveta dela. Então como a gente já está acostumada com isso, nós deixamos que no outro dia a gente recolhe tudo.

- É, eu sei Lua... mas o que...?- fui perguntando até que vi.

Meu malão se encontrava aberto, as roupas se encontravam espalhadas e entre elas minhas roupas íntimas todas com desenhos que pareciam demoníacos e com os dizeres:

"VÁ PARA O INFERNO, VADIA!"

Ou...

"VOCÊ NÃO VALE UM CENTAVO, CADELA!"

E muito mais frases delicadas de amor para mim, que se não estivesse com uma letra tão macabra e com um aspecto tão maléfico, eu riria.

Mas estava. Era assustador mesmo. A tinta usada fora vermelha e algumas pretas. Algumas marcas de tinta se assemelhavam incrivelmente com sangue. Percorreu um arrepio frio na minha espinha nessa hora. Eu estava de olhos arregalados e o queixo relativamente caído.

Fui me aproximando devagar e apanhei com as pontas dos dedos uma que tinha a cara de um boi com chifres e alguns palavrões nada delicados (existe palavrão delicado! Enfim...), e a encarei gelada, a expressão de quem não entendia nada ainda estampada na minha cara.

- Lílian, pode ter sido algo desse tal de Voldemort que tá atacando por aí... se você quiser nós podemos levar isso ao Dumbledore...- começou Alice até que eu cortei praticamente em cima do que ela dissera e ela assustou-se:

- VOCÊ É LOUCA! EU VOU LEVAR MINHAS CALCINHAS PRO DUMBLEDORE VER!- gritei (desagradavelmente).

Lua que voltara a sua expressão lunática soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz.

Alice continuou a me olhar severamente.

- Acho que sim.. ah, vamos Lílian e se for algo realmente sério!- perguntou ela, com olhar desafiador, cruzando os braços.

Eu bufei e aproximei com as duas mãos a calcinha para perto da cara dela.

- Você acha...- falei pausadamente histérica (ah vai a situação pedia histerismo!)- que o Voldemort... bruxo que está ameaçando a sociedade de morte... que mete medo em todos... vai perder seu tempo... ESCREVENDO MORRA SUA VADIA NUMA CALCINHA PARA MIM!- berrei tendo a certeza de que pinguinhos atingiram sua cara.

Alice estava inclinada para trás enquanto eu avançava mais. Sua expressão mostrou que ela considerara o que eu dissera mas depois acrescentou:

- É... mas sei lá...- e depois deu de ombros.

Meu coração foi se acalmando aos poucos para analisar a situação. Bem, o ano nem começara direito... e que eu soubesse eu não terminei o ano letivo passado brigada com ninguém... não podia ser os Marotos porque bem... (na verdade até hoje eu não sei porque não considerei os Marotos porque eles são capazes de tudo), não podia ser ninguém que tivesse acesso a minha mala antes...

Até que uma cena veio a minha cabeça:

Petúnia batendo os pés quando meu pai dissera que não iria levar ela de carro... a cara dela depois do meu caso com Baltazar... meu medo daquele "Que seja..." dela...

É! Fazia sentido... Petúnia não deixaria isso tão barato... E bem, no final das contas ela não deixou...

- Já sei quem foi...- falei, rolando os olhos e procurando nos bolsos minha varinha.

Alice se aproximara curiosa e Lua verificava as peças como se estivesse para compra-las murmurando consigo mesma comentários do quão ficaram interessantes cada uma.

- Quem?- cochichou ela.

Eu suspirei como se estivesse cansada, deixando os ombros caírem, cansada.

- Petúnia...- falei, voltando a procurar a varinha só que agora com mais cautela porque eu não tinha achado.

- Ah... sei...- comentou Alice rolando os olhos.

Então comecei a ficar preocupada.

Onde diabos estava minha varinha!

Meu coração acelerou e eu comecei a apalpar os bolsos com força, desesperada. Alice estranhou e me encarava com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Tirei a capa rapidamente e comecei a averigua-la vagarosamente. Depois olhei dentro da saia, dentro da blusa branca e até mesmo atrás da gravata.

"Meu Merlin, cadê minha varinha!"

Desesperei-me e então voltei ao meu malão, e comecei a jogar para todos os lados todas as minhas peças de roupa inclusive algumas na cara de Lua e Alice. Vi que não estava. Olhei em baixo da cama, dentro da mesa de cabeceira, em tudo que era canto (apesar de não ter arrumado ainda as coisas, mas sei lá, poderia ser brincadeira de alguém), e não achei.

Coloquei as duas mãos na cabeça e finalmente gritei desesperada:

- MEU MERLIN! PERDI MINHA VARINHA!- ou melhor, berrei.

As outras garotas do dormitório acordaram e correram rapidamente ao nosso encontro.

- Que aconteceu?

- Como assim, você perdeu a varinha Lílian!

- Que festa é essa à essa hora da noite! Eu quero dormir!

Disseram nossas três companheiras de quarto. Amanda Smith (autora da primeira frase, é, ela é legal, me ajuda muito em História da Magia), Emelina Vance(autora da segunda frase,muito gente fina mas de hábitos estranhos e adorava Animais Mágicos transformando nosso dormitório em quase um zoológico, mas do que eu tava reclamando! Lua era uma das minhas melhores amigas...tsc, tsc), e Marlene McKinnon (autora da terceira frase, que também é amiga, mas as vezes soa meio... grossa).

Cada uma com seu estilo de ser e de viver... que bem, vou explicar depois. Aliás, até porque o que importa agora é contar que fim deram as minhas calcinhas! E sutiãs também... claro...

- A Lílian perdeu a varinha Amanda...- explicou Alice também vasculhando minhas coisas.

As três começaram a procurar conosco e depois do que parecera uma meia hora eu, que já tinha os olhos marejados, disse:

- Eu estou fu...

- Lílian!- repreendeu-me Alice, sentando ao meu lado à beira da cama.- Não se desespera!

Eu ri sarcasticamente e falei:

- Como você quer que eu fique calma quando EU PERDI MINHA VARINHA ALICE CHAINS!- eu berrei, fazendo com que todas no quarto estreitassem os olhos e recuassem um pouco de perto de mim.

Marlene McKinnon bufou e falou, de braços cruzados:

- Ow Lílian, você não pensa!

- Quando estou nervosa, não Marlene...- comentei, rolando os olhos.

- Pois bem, deveria!- disse ela, se aproximando mais de mim.

Seguiu-se um breve silencio na qual todas pensavam na tal solução da Marlene mas ninguém conseguiu achar nenhuma. No final, Emelina perguntou:

- Como assim Marlene?

McKinnon suspirou cansada, rolando os olhos, como se estivesse entediada.

- Porque a Lílian tá se estressando tanto! É só mandar uma carta amanha para o Olivaras que ele devolve!- explicou voltando a sua cama (que era do lado da minha) e deitando-se mas sem fechar as cortinas, querendo saber o fim que daria aquilo.

Alice, Amanda e Emelina ergueram as sobrancelhas chegando a mesma conclusão. Lua continuava analisando as calcinhas uma por uma como se fosse compra-las. É... não era nada demais...aliás foi um furto de varinha, mas e daí que mal haveria nisso! Que mal...

- Mas esperem!- quase gritei, me levantando e ficando de frente a todas.

Elas arregalaram os olhos com meu pulo repentino e ficaram congeladas.

- Alguma de vocês... sabem por acaso...- perguntei pausadamente, estreitando os olhos desconfiada já da resposta.- O feitiço... para consertar isso...?- e apontei para Lua.

- Aí só hospício!- respondeu Marlene, já de braços cruzados novamente.

Eu olhei para ela com cara de "não é disso que estou falando!" e disse:

- Não! Isso que eu to falando é...- e fui até a cama, peguei a calcinha da mão de Lua rápido, e levei até elas.- DISSO!- completei, gritando desesperada.

Silêncio total. Dava para ouvir até grilos lá fora. Todas olhavam para os lados, desconcertadas, sem saber o que dizer. Até que Emelina disse:

- Você pode comprar outras em Hogsmead, na próxima visita Lílian...- comentou com sua voz baixinha de medo que eu gritasse.

- É, ou pedir para aquela loja do Beco Diagonal que eles mandam por correspondência!- completou Amanda fazendo afirmações com a cabeça.

- CLARO!- explodi, levantando os braços.- CLARO, VOU ESPERAR A PROXIMA VISITA PARA HOGMEAD QUE VAI SER DAQUI A TRÊS SEMANAS E VOU USAR A MESMA ROUPA DE BAIXO! OU MELHOR, VOU PEDIR PARA O BECO PARA MANDAR DIRETAMENTE PARA A MESA DO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ DA GRIFINÓRIA, QUEM SABE NÃO DÁ UMA INDIGESTÃO NOS SONSERINOS QUE VAO CAIR DE RIR DA MINHA CARA!

Segunda sessão de silêncio. É, parecia que dessa vez não tinha sido uma explosão em vão... elas captaram a mensagem. Eu comecei a choramingar coisas como : "Meu Merlin, porque logo eu? Porque Merlinzito porque! Para, para, para me deixa em paz, espírito de azar, chô, chô,me deixa em paaaaaz..."

Isso tudo eu choramingava sentada na beira da cama da Alice (de frente para a minha), com as mãos na cabeça, olhando para o chão desesperada. Até que ouvi um barulho. Olhei.

Lua estava recolhendo todas as minhas calcinhas e sutiãs e colocava no colo. Depois se levantou e foi andando pelo dormitório. Todas observavam seus passos curiosas.

- Lua, o que...?- eu perguntei enquanto ela se encaminhava para a porta.

- Vou pedir ajuda do professor de feitiços, óbvio!- respondeu ela com a voz de avoada predominando.

Ela tinha voltado ao estado "retardada". Até que depois de uns cinco segundos que ela saíra do quarto e fechara a porta que todas nós realizamos o que ela acabara de dizer.

- LUA!- berramos todas juntas correndo atrás dela.

Bem, o que aconteceu foi que todas tentamos passar pela porta ao mesmo tempo, resultando em uma queda conjunta e um rolamento-escada-à-baixo coletivo. Teria sido engraçado se todas nós não estivéssemos em pânico.

Quando chegamos no fim da escada, de frente ao Salão Comunal, ficamos um minuto massageando, ainda sentadas as partes que doíam, até que Alice gritou:

-ALI! OLHA ELA ALI!- e apontou para um canto da Sala que a gente só podia ver a Lua com seus cabelos loiros cintilantes com minhas roupas íntimas todas nas mãos.

Levantamos, mancando, segurando os cotovelos, segurando os quadris, e murmurando "Ai!", e tentamos correr em direção a ela, demorando um pouco para chegar no destino.

Ela conversava com alguém que não podíamos ver o rosto. Esperei pela primeira vez na minha vida, que fosse algum amigo imaginário dela (ela tem vários), mas depois que ouvi vozes masculinas (ALGUÉM ME SOCORRA!) respondendo, entrei em mais pânico ainda.

Corremos e chegamos perto dela.

Eu não agüentei. Fiquei congelada. Mas não é congelada...congelada.. congeladinha, não. Era congelada, congelada, CONGELADONA! Não mexi um músculo. Nada em mim mais trabalhava. Acho que nem o coração. Só o cérebro e muito lentamente.

Quem era que conversava com Lua?

Ninguém mais ninguém menos que os próprios... Black e Potter.

"ALGUÉM ME MATA AGORA!"

Era o que eu implorava por pensamento. Mas ninguém me ouvia. Aliás todas pareciam estar tendo o seu ataque de surpresa. Alice estava tão congelada quanto eu, com os olhos arregalados, com apenas uma diferença... para quem estava estática, ela apertava com força até demais meu braço. Amanda e Emelina também tinham os olhos quase saltando das órbitas e os queixos prestes a darem olá para o chão. Marlene tinha os olhos estreitos e engolia em seco de um em um segundo.

- Ah, aqui estão elas...- comentou Lua, voltando-se para nós.

Ai podemos ver a expressão dos garotos. No começo, eles tinham a cara voltada em desconfiança já que não sabiam se aquilo era verdade ou era brincadeira de Lua. Depois eles nos viram e uma expressão surpreendida veio à face de Potter e uma maliciosa para o Black. Ai percebi.

Estava eu com apenas a saia e a blusa branca aberta nos dois primeiros botões que eu abrira mais cedo para verificar onde estava minha varinha, Marlene, Amanda, Emelina e Alice com camisolas rosas do tipo seda ajustando as curvas do corpo de cada uma, na qual haviam se acentuado bastante nessas férias.

E então, com isso, descongelamos e começamos todas a falar ao mesmo.

- Não é verdade nada que a Lua falou...

- ENCOSTE NUMA PEÇA E VOCES VÃO VER!

- Deixe que nós resolvemos isso..

- O QUE VOCES ESTAO FAZENDO A ESSA HORA DA NOITE AQUI AFINAL!

- Lua, devolva tudo...

- A gente resolve tudo lá em cima, devolve Lua!

-Para, para, para tudo!- pediu Black, sua voz mais grossa que as demais, se sobrepondo, e ele tinha as mãos erguidas pedindo tempo.

Então ficamos em silêncio. Ele se deu por satisfeito e continuou:

- Tenhamos calma... a Lua não está mentindo que nós sabemos... e bem... vocês têm duas opções... ou nós consertamos...- eu bufei nessa parte, cruzando os braços desafiadora.- Ou...- continuou ele olhando para mim.- Você leva pro Flitwick... mas não garantimos que esta história não vá vazar se escolherem a opção dois!

E depois riu maldoso. Uma onda escaldante como magma veio subindo do meu estomago até minha cabeça. "Ai que ódio do Black!", foi o pensamento que veio em minha mente naquela hora.

Olhei para a cara do Potter pronta para me encher de raiva dele também, mas ele apenas olhava das roupas (Algumas calcinhas e sutiãs eram de aspecto...digamos...abusados... mas não muito! Aliás eu não sou uma prostituta), até mim e tinha um semblante sério, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Um calor repentino invadiu a Sala Comunal...

- Você não presta Black!- cuspi com os olhos estreitos de raiva.

- É o que todas dizem... não nessa entonação claro.- e piscou para mim em seguida.

Marlene nessa hora bufou e foi embora de repente. As outras apenas esperavam para ver o que acontecia, as faces curiosas. Eu pensava lentamente. É, realmente não tinha mais jeito... eles já tinham visto, e se não fossem eles... a história vazaria. Ah, não , eu já via a cara de certas pessoas se contorcendo de prazer ao saber da historia e das piadas que os Sonserinos iriam lançar para todo o castelo ouvir...

- Tá, concertem!- gritei de raiva e indo me sentar numa poltrona esperando que eles terminassem logo.

Eles se entreolharam. Black com um sorrisinho de lado, e Potter balançando negativamente a cabeça.

O Potter tinha estado estranho ou era impressão minha? Bem, eu não sabia e nem queria saber... só queria saber das minhas calcinhas e meus sutiãs que nessa hora estavam nas mãos dos Marotos mais perigosos da escola. Tive pena deles.

Depois de cinco minutos nos quais Amanda, Emelina e Lua já haviam subido para dormir, e só eu e Alice, estávamos sentadas, esperando, Potter virou-se e me entregou uma sacola preta que parecia que eles mesmo haviam conjurado. Black voltou-se e disse :

- Prontinho Lilly.

- Evans.- cortei logo, enquanto vasculhava dentro da sacola para ver se estava tudo certo mesmo.

- Esse é o seu nome.- falou ele, girando a varinha entre os dedos com uma mão, e a outra no bolso.

"Brincadeirinha idiota!" pensei, com raiva, verificando que realmente estava tudo certo. Depois me aproximei dele e o encarei nos olhos.

- Bem Black... tudo PARECE estar certo...- comecei ameaçadora.- Mas se por acaso eu perceber algum feitiço nas minhas... roupas íntimas...- ele abriu outro sorrisinho.- Você vai ver... que ai esse caso vai parar na diretoria mesmo.. só que por mim...

Me afastei e indiquei com a cabeça, as escadas para Alice.

- Vamos Alice... e vocês!- apontei para os dois.- Merecem menos cinco pontos cada, por estarem a essa hora da noite na Sala Comunal ao invés de nos seus dormitórios...

- Não existe essa regra Evans...- retrucou Potter.

- Deixa Pontas! Deixa... aliás... dez pontos... não é nada.- disse ele indo em direção a escada primeiro e Potter o seguindo olhando para frente. Até que ele parou, se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou:- Bela _lingerie_ Evans...- e subiu rapidamente com Potter em seu encalço.


	2. Eu gosto de Defesa?

**Disclaimer:** Não, não é nada meu. Só da JK! Inclusive o casal perfeito! L/T .

**Cap. 2: Eu gosto de Defesa?**

Eu acordei. É, eu acordei. Não esperava que isso fosse acontecer, mas eu acordei e você deveria me parabenizar por isso. Eu quase que não saía da cama.

Quando abri os olhos, me deparei com o teto do dormitório, e na mesma hora meus sensos e sentidos também despertaram. Senti uma leve dor na cabeça, e comecei a ouvir os roncos fortes de Alice chegando aos meus ouvidos.

Levantei-me vagarosamente, e quando estava na metade do caminho, minha cabeça deu uma pontada mais forte e pus a mão sobre ela, a outra mão me apoiando na cama. Espremi os olhos. Era muita dor.

Bem, quando eu durmo estressada, esse é o efeito. Acordo com uma enxaqueca do "cão" podemos dizer assim.

Me levantei o mais devagar possível, e fui caminhando lentamente, ainda de olhos fechados, tateando, até achar minha mesa de cabeceira. Depois que achei abri uma leve brecha dos olhos e abri a terceira gaveta que tinha minhas poções curativas.

Ah, já disse? Sou considerada uma das melhores de todo o colégio em Poções. É, eu acho um exagero já que o Snape da Sonserina é bem melhor que eu, só que por incrível que pareça o pessoal não reconhece! Quero dizer, por favor, preconceito tem limites! Enfim...

É, é bom e é vantajoso ser boa em Poções já que posso fazer minhas poções tanto para beleza(que não uso muitas) quanto curativas, sozinha, sem precisar ir em Madame Pomfrey. Mas seria mais vantajoso ainda se todos não ficassem lhe rodeando vinte e quatro horas para você fazer poções para eles e pedindo aulinhas particulares porque provavelmente "vai se ferrar" nos exames.

Já que Poções é uma matéria estilo Matemática no mundo dos trouxas, é bem mais requisitada para essas tais aulinhas particulares que outras matérias.

Não que eu reclame, aliás eu até faço questão de ajudar, mas cansa! E além disso, tem também o nosso querido professor... Slughorn.

Ele é um cara legal, tá. Mas ele enche demais a minha bola! Meu estoque de sangue acaba depois de cada aula dele! Porque sobe todo pra cabeça e eu fico vermelha que nem um pimentão!

Voltando a situação...

Peguei um frasquinho e tomei-o de uma vez só. Era amargo que doía na alma, mas fazer o que?

Depois fui me encaminhando lentamente para o banheiro, tropeçando em algumas peças de roupa que eram de Emelina, eu tinha certeza (ela acorda todo dia umas seis horas da manhã e fica provando roupas e roupas, detalhe que todas são iguais já que são a farda da escola, e espalha pelo dormitório todo, recolhendo só depois com um feitiço. As vezes uma de nós acordávamos com uma calcinha na cabeça), entrei, fiz minha higiene matinal e depois sai já enrolada em minha toalha, e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas que haviam ficado no chão do dormitório já que eu estivera com muito sono na noite anterior para arrumar algo.

Eu tinha que aproveitar a liberdade de caminhar e ficar de toalha! E enquanto eu arrumava minhas coisas Alice, do outro lado deu um ronco forte.

"Acordou." Pensei. Geralmente quando ela dava o ronco mais forte ela acordava.

Dito e feito. Ela acordara. Virou-se para mim, que estava ajoelhada de frente a minha cama arrumando as roupas, e abriu os olhos.

- Bom dia Lilly...- disse ela se levantando vagarosamente.

Depois se espreguiçou e ficou me encarando, com preguiça de levantar.

- Bom dia Alice... dormiu bem hein?- perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ela sabia que eu estava falando em relação aos roncos.

- Sim, dormi...- e bocejou longamente.- Ah, Lilly, é hábito já... não dá pra evitar!- reclamou ela.

Não sei porque mas eu tive a sensação que ela já me dissera essa desculpa mil vezes?

- Certo, certo... coitado do Frank...- comentei por alto.

Tá, eu pensei beeeem alto, não era para a Alice ouvir isso.

- Coitado porque Lilly?!- perguntou ela, se levantando e indo em minha direção.

Eu apenas continuei a arrumar meus bens. Não que a Alice não metesse medo quando estava com raiva. Sim, ela mete medo. Mas é porque em relação ao Frank ela sempre age assim, precipitadamente, e eu sabia que com o que eu ia falar, ela ia corar e sentar na minha frente, encabulada.

- Porque tem que ficar ouvindo esses roncos à noite oras... não é?- e pisquei para ela, enfileirando minhas blusas na gaveta.

Eu sou realmente uma vidente. Ela corou furiosamente, e sentou-se na minha frente, ainda com os braços cruzados, mas totalmente desconcertada.

- E... e... quem disse que... que... que eu durmo com o... o... Frank?- gaguejou ela, piscando várias vezes.

Eu soltei uma risadinha pelo nariz, fechei as cortinas ao redor da minha cama, e comecei a me vestir a encarando.

- Ah, poupe-me né Alice... você já o namora a mais de um ano!- falei, atacando o sutiã.

Alice arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

- Tá... tá tão na cara assim Lilly?- perguntou, a voz fraca e trêmula.

Eu ri, e depois de abotoar minha saia, sentei-me ao seu lado, e a abraçando pelos ombros, falei:

- Não, não está na cara Lice... fique tranqüila...- meu tom era de quem falava pacientemente com uma criança.

Ela fungou me olhando que nem uma criança mesmo. Eu sorri novamente e continuei:

- Mas eu fiz essa dedução.. até porque...- ia falando, enquanto me levantava e começava a vestir minha blusa branca.- Tem várias noites nas quais você volta meio... tarde né Lice?- e pisquei novamente para ela.

Tá, você deve tá pensando que fui malvada com ela. Não, não fui. Primeiro porque nós éramos amigas ou melhor, somos, que mal há numa brincadeira? E outra... se fosse ela no meu lugar... tenho certeza que ela adoraria me deixar sem graça também! Elas já me deixam bastante sem graça com situações menos embaraçosas que essa...

- Volto?- perguntou ela, piscando cada vez mais rápido.

- Volta sim...- cantarolei, enquanto atacava meus sapatos.

- Er...eu... eu...- começou ela, nervosa, parecendo que estava tomando uma decisão. Eu apenas aguardava terminando de atacar meus sapatos.- Tudo bem... eu confesso... eu...eu já dormi com o Frank.- assumiu ela fechando os olhos.

Eu ergui os olhos, e a encarei ainda curvada. Ela tinha uma cara de quem assumia um assassinato tão grave que eu não agüentei e ri. Depois me ergui totalmente, e sentei do seu lado, dando um abraço forte nela e um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

- Relaxa Chains, não foi pecado o que você fez!- falei, ainda com os braços pousados nos seus ombros.

Ela tinha uma face um tanto quanto confusa.

- Quero dizer... em certas visões religiosas.. é pecado.- disse, para descontrair o clima, e depois gargalhei sendo seguida por um riso incontrolável da minha amiga nervosa.

- Ah Lílian, desculpa por não ter te falado antes...- disse ela tapando o rosto com uma mão e enterrando-o no meu ombro, com vergonha.

Eu a abracei mais forte ainda dizendo:

- Que é isso Lice.. relaxa! Eu adivinhei de qualquer jeito...- e dei de ombros, rindo a fazendo rir novamente.- Mas me conta... quando foi... a primeira vez?- perguntei a afastando um pouco, só o suficiente para ela me encarar nos olhos.- Porque tenho certeza que não foi só uma vez não é?- perguntei, maliciosa.

Ela deu um tapa no meu ombro me repreendendo.

- Pára Lílian!!- pediu ela, respirando antes de responder.- Bem... como nós começamos a namorar no começo do ano letivo passado, foi... no ano novo do ano passado, acho...- disse ela, fazendo cara de quem pensava.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Nossa, faz tempo Alice!!!- falei, contando mentalmente os meses.- Nove meses?! Há nove meses você já...??

- Lílian!!- repreendeu-me novamente, só que dessa vez com o olhar.

- Tá.. parei!- falei, me levantando e pondo a capa em volta do meu corpo.

Ficamos um tempo assim, eu olhando para a janela, de pé, e ela encarando a parede, sentada. Até que de repente, num estalo, eu corri, me sentei ao seu lado, e perguntei rápido:

- E aí? Como foi?- eu estava curiosa, e Alice me encarava empolgada para desabafar aquilo que andara nove meses guardado para ela mesma.

- Ai Lilly, ele foi tããão carinhoso, foi perfeito!!- suspirou ela deixando sua cabeça cair no meu ombro, só que dessa vez sonhadora.- Foi o melhor dia da minha vida com certeza!!

Eu sorri feliz pela minha amiga e depois brinquei novamente.

- Mas ele não continua "carinhoso" não né? Até hoje? Porque ninguém merece...

- Não, não, nós variamos de acordo com o humor...- explicou ela.

Ficamos em silêncio de repente. Eu analisando o que eu acabara de ouvir e ela analisando o que acabara de dizer. Quem diria... a inocente Alice...

Depois gargalhamos juntas.

- Mas, e então, você usa o feitiço de proteção é?- perguntei, curiosa.

Ora, não me entendam mal, não é porque sou virgem que sou santa também! Eu sou um ser humano! Tenho minhas curiosidades! É normal... não é?

Ela olhou para mim, e disse calmamente:

- É, claro, usamos, sempre, sem exceção.- ela parecia bem confiante nesta resposta.

Eu estreitei os olhos e a encarei seriamente para ver se ela falava a verdade mesmo. Tenho todo direito de estar preocupada com minha amiga não tenho? Aliás, nós nem terminamos os estudos ainda...

- Você poderia ter me pedido para fazer uma poção anti-gravidez... é muito duradoura, você bebe todo dia e não precisa parar para fazer o feitiço... o que deve acabar com o clima praticamente.- falei, depois que vi que ela realmente estava séria.

Ela que me olhou estreito nessa hora. Depois riu maliciosamente.

- Você fala bem experientemente para quem nunca fez... nada.- comentou ela, cruzando as pernas e cruzando as mãos em cima do joelho. A malícia transbordava de seus olhos.

Eu franzi o cenho e depois bufei.

- Há! Quem dera Alice... que-quero dizer...- gaguejei tentando explicar o que acabara de dizer, ao vê-la erguer uma sobrancelha, mais maldosa impossível. É, eu falo muita besteira... ai, Merlin!- Eu quis dizer que... que... ah! Você entendeu Chains!- respondi nervosa, indo pentear meus cabelos, sentando na frente do espelho.

- Sei... entendi...- disse ela, rindo.- Tem certeza que nunca fez... nada Lilly? Nem com o...

- Não começa Alice Chains, não começa!- adverti, penteando meus cabelos com fervor.

Ela gargalhou.

Bem, explicarei beeeem rapidamente:

Existe um garoto, chamado Henry Bones da Lufa-Lufa, no qual eu dou sempre uns amassinhos sabe? Mas não é nada grave gente... o problema é que ele é tão fissurado em mim, que ele simplesmente não vive!! Sério, não estou me gabando nem nada, mas o garoto simplesmente não olha ao redor quando eu to perto dele! Ele vive me mandando cartas e etc., e bem, chegou um certo dia que resolvi dar um chancezinha a ele, já que ele não era que nem o Dito-Cujo(não irei me referir pelo nome, me poupe disso), e bem, descobri que ele é uma boa companhia. E eu, que eu sei, sou MUITO malvada, resolvi fazer o seguinte: eu não namoro ele. Apenas quando eu "quero" digamos assim, eu o chamo para sair. Lindo isso não? Agora responda caro leitor:

Eu tenho direito de me amar? Eu sou uma pessoa boa de coração? NÃO!!

- Ah, vai, confessa Lilly, eu já confessei meu pecado, agora...- disse ela, se levantando e se sentando na minha frente, entre eu e o espelho.- Confesse o seu.- e piscou para mim.

Eu ri de nervosa e pela cara dela. Depois falei:

- Eu não tive nada desta... "magnitude" com ele Alice Chains.- e então apertei o nariz dela com meu dedo indicador, para provoca-la e então me levantei pegando minha bolsa.- E trate de se arrumar logo, porque nossa cota de besteira conversada já ultrapassou o limite dos céus Alice.

Ela riu, e então finalmente foi pro banheiro para se arrumar, afinal, já estávamos nos atrasando.

Assim que ela ficou pronta, fomos ver se Lua já estava pronta. Como sempre ela estava escolhendo que brinco iria usar. Nos aproximamos para ver as opções para a ajudar. Mas havia um problema. Nós não sabíamos qual era o pior...

- O de rabanetes ou o de abacaxi?- perguntava ela mais para si mesma do que para nós.

Alice e eu nos entreolhamos de testa franzida, e eu falei:

- Lua, não seria melhor você usar só hoje um brinco que a gente te emprestasse?- perguntei, hesitante.

Ela virou lentamente e me olhou com aqueles grandes olhos azuis.

- Não, não seria... adoro meus brincos, obrigada Lilly.- falou ela carinhosamente (eu sei que é difícil imaginar alguém falando isso com carinho, mas é a Lua gente!), e depois voltou a encarar seus brincos, em dúvida.

Então Alice resolveu analisar qual era o menos pior e disse:

- Que tal os de lua? Combinam com você! Com seu nome!

Lua franziu a testa e entortou um pouco o pescoço, pensando.O brinco era realmente bonitinho se não fosse tão grande que chegasse a bater nos ombros.

Eu olhei para a Alice com uma cara de "o que você esta fazendo?!" e falei antes que a loira concordasse:

- Não, não Lua, os de lua não... imagine, Lua com brincos de lua?! Não!!!- Lua olhou para mim erguendo as sobrancelhas, a confusão viva nas íris. – Que tal os de... morango? São bonitos!!- disse, pegando um deles com as mãos e mostrando como se estivesse num comercial.

Lua olhou dos de lua aos de morango e simplesmente deu de ombros, escolhendo os de...

- Ah, rabanetes de novo não... – gememos eu e a Alice, juntas.

Saímos do dormitório e descemos as escadas discutindo quais seriam nossos próximos horários.

- O Remo disse que ficava de me entregar agora, antes do café, porque somos nós que entregamos a vocês...- eu disse, descendo apressadamente.

- Espero que tenhamos Herbologia hoje!- falou Alice ao meu lado.

Lua como sempre, atrás, lendo sua revista (O Pasquim), disse:

- Tomara que seja Adivinhação...

Eu revirei os olhos e disse:

- Ai, jura? Vocês são tão previsíveis!- falei, bufando.

Elas apenas deram de ombros, continuando a descer. É incrível como essas escadinhas tão rápidas de se descer, podem parecer enormes de vez em quando.

Pois é, viram aonde eu quis chegar dizendo que a minha vida é uma novela conhecidíssima, que já passou pelas cinco, seis, sete e oito da noite? Pois é...

Quando chegamos no fim da escada, quem nos esperava (ou melhor, esperava a Alice) com um sorrisão do tamanho do universo? O Frank, óbvio. Ele tinha as mãos para trás, e parecia bem arrumado no primeiro dia de aula.

Quando chegamos no ultimo degrau, ele tirou o que parecia um buquê de flores pequeno, mas muito delicado e cheiroso (Ou era ele que tinha aquele perfume doce? Bom acho que não sei responder até hoje), e Alice parecia que derretia ao meu lado. Se jogou nos braços do namorado sem falar nem um bom dia, e se beijaram romanticamente na nossa frente.

Nos primeiros cinco minutos eu não reclamei. Até que quando eu ia pigarrear (Lua que lia avidamente atrás de mim, nem reparou que paramos), Remo apareceu atrás de Frank e me entregou por um cantinho que sobrava da passagem a lista de horários a serem distribuídos.

Olhei para ele, e ele sorriu, corando um pouco, mas normalmente. Eu rolei os olhos indicando Frank e Alice, e ele riu mais ainda, descontraído.Bufei e olhei para os horários do 7º ano. Primeira aula era...

- Ótimo.- falei, amarga, piorando meu dia com aquela visão.- Hey, vocês vão terminar isso quando, para eu poder ir de encontro com meu destino mortal?- perguntei alto, a voz seca para Frank e Alice que pararam na mesma hora e me encararam, com caras de bobos.

- Qual a primeira aula Lilly?- perguntou diretamente Alice, ainda abraçada ao namorado.

Eu bufei novamente e entreguei displicentemente o papel a ela. Ela leu:

- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... hum, entendi o mau humor. Vamos Frank? Lua?- chamou ela, pois sabia que eu ia ficar resmungando os próximos minutos.

Não pense que ela é uma má amiga e quis se livrar das minhas lamúrias. Fui eu mesma quem advertiu ela para quando estivesse a ponto de começar a me queixar, ela me deixasse me falando sozinha, já que assim o efeito passava mais rápido.

Me encostei na parede, depois que se foram Alice e Frank abraçados e Lua lendo sua revista, e não reparei que Remo ainda continuava na minha frente entregando para alguns alunos do sexto ano que passavam por ali.

- Não sofra antecipadamente Lílian...- falou ele, me dando um susto e me fazendo o encarar.

Ele continuava de costas para mim, e de frente aos alunos apressados, entregando horários rapidamente.

- O quê?- perguntei, ainda confusa com o comentário dele.

- Eu disse para você não sofrer antecipadamente.- afirmou ele, terminando de entregar os horários do sexto ano, e virando-se para mim, continuou.- Você está estressada porque vai ser aula de Defesa e você acha que provavelmente o Tiago estará lá se exibindo não é?

- É.- afirmei rapidamente cruzando os braços, sem pestanejar.

- Pois é... mas se eu fosse você eu não sofreria antecipadamente, já que aulas de Defesa não podem ser desprezadas só por causa disso.- concluiu ele, finalmente parando de olhar os papeis e me encarando.

- Que você quer dizer?- perguntei, ainda confusa, franzindo a testa.

- Eu quero dizer Lílian...- começou ele, me olhando pacientemente, e me conduzindo para tomar café.- Que Defesa contras as artes das trevas é uma matéria muito boa para ser odiada tanto assim por você só por causa do Tiago.

Continuamos a andar um pouco em silencio, eu analisando o que ele acabara de dizer, e ele olhando novamente para os papéis. Eu, finalmente resolvi falar quando já estávamos perto do Salão Principal.

- Você gosta de Defesa Remo?- perguntei.

Ele me olhou, deu de ombros e disse:

- É a minha favorita.- e então começou a distribuir os horários pela mesa da Grifinória para os alunos do terceiro ano.

Eu fiquei parada por um instante repensando sobre Defesa contra as artes das trevas.

"Eu gosto dessa matéria?" Me perguntei. Pois é... eu ficava tão bitolada todos esses anos, pela perturbação do Potter na minha vida, que nem sei se eu gosto de tal matéria.

Fiquei ainda estática pelo que pareceu uns dez minutos e então comecei a andar muito lentamente em direção a mesa e comecei a distribuir os horários para o pessoal do quinto e segundo ano, e quando terminei, sentei entre Lua e Amanda ainda pensando com meus botões.

- Bom dia Lílian.- quem me despertara fora Amanda. Ela estendia para mim uma jarra de leite, que todos sabiam que eu era viciada.- Quer um pouco?

Eu bufei e falei:

- Tá perguntando se santo quer reza Amanda?- indaguei, a voz ainda fraca, demonstrando que eu andara pensando nos últimos minutos.

- Não Lilly...- riu ela, descontraída observando eu me servir. – Andou se perguntando algo?- perguntou, continuando a comer os cereais que comia antes de eu chegar.

Eu a encarei, enquanto me servia de torradas. Depois decidi continuar com o jogo de perguntas:

- Sua matéria favorita é Defesa não é Amanda?

- É, porque?- fez ela parando a colher no meio do caminho, me encarando de lado.

- Você presta atenção em todas as aulas então?

- Presto, mas...?

- Eu gosto de Defesa?

- O quê?!- perguntou ela, franzindo a testa.

- Você me vê prestando atenção na aula, ou sei lá... gostando da matéria?

Nessa pergunta, ela se ergueu novamente, e repousou a colher, como se pensasse, depois de um tempinho, respondeu:

- Acho que não Lilly... mas acho que é porque você sempre está passando bronca no Tiago.- seu tom era de quem falava algo totalmente normal.

Daí comecei a pensar... será que eu não estava parando minha vida pelo Potter? Tudo bem que minha vida não gira em torno das aulas de Defesa, mas observem... eu já fico receosa de ir para Hogwarts, segundo lugar mais querido por mim fora minha casa, por causa dele, fico estressada antecipadamente, e fico de mau humor sem nem ele ter feito nada... ainda, claro.

Fiquei pensando tanto, que esqueci de comer e de repente tomei um baita susto quando vi uma coruja das torres pousar na minha frente, com os olhos enormes de cara com os meus olhos. Tomei tamanho susto, que dei um grito. É, mas um foi gritinho básico, porque se fosse os normais... você sabe...

Bem, fiquei um pouco de tempo só me recuperando do susto, enquanto todos me olhavam. Depois lancei meu olhar de : "tá olhando o quê?!" pra todos, e vi o que a coruja agarrava com força na sua pata. Era algo num formato fino e longo. Fiquei meia hora encarando, até que Amanda que também reparava na coruja, disse:

- Não vai abrir?

É, era meio óbvio, mas eu sou meio lenta depois que tomo um susto. Mas aquilo já foi o suficiente. Eu já sabia de quem era a coruja. Primeiro porque a coruja que viera tinha um emblema nas penas informando que era do Ministério.

Calma, eu não esqueci de te explicar nada. É que é bem assim:

Meus pais não têm coruja, nem eu. Então... eles mandam uma carta pro endereço do Ministério em Londres (até hoje os carteiros não sabem o porque de que tantas pessoas mandarem cartas pra aquela casa quebrada ao lado da cabine telefônica), o Ministério as recolhe e manda por coruja deles mesmo para os seus destinos.

Enfim, já sabia que era dos meus pais.

Abri a carta antes do embrulho. A letra fina e cheia de voltas da minha mãe (que eu herdei), estavam claras na carta.

_Lilly querida,_

_Nós achamos sua varinha escondida nas coisas da Petúnia, veja se pode!! Pois é... acho que ela está com tanta inveja sua que quer virar bruxa a pulso!! _

_Mas não se preocupe, nós já conversamos com ela e ela está de castigo por um bom tempo!!! Fique com Deus filhinha, e bons estudos! Seu pai manda beijos._

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe e Papai. _

Então eu abri o pacote e lá estava minha filhotinha que eu peguei com o maior carinho do mundo percebendo pela primeira vez como era ruim ficar um segundo no mundo bruxo sem varinha.

Depois comecei a beija-la por toda sua extensão.

- Ah, minha varinha que saudades!!!- eu dizia, até que percebi que o que eu estava fazendo despertava olhares maldosos das pessoas ao meu redor.

Bufei e rolei os olhos guardando minha varinha. Mas eu estava com vergonha mesmo. Imagine bem... você vê a monitora-chefe da escola beijando uma varinha?! O que você pensa? É... fui despertada pelo sinal.

Mas na verdade o que me despertara não fora o sinal, e sim Lua que me cutucara com seu dedo cheio de anéis de plástico (é, tinha mais essa...), e me encarava com aqueles dois olhos azuis e grandes.

- Vamos? Ou por acaso você está andando no mundo da lua Lilly?- perguntou ela e saiu um pouco a minha frente, rindo e saltitando.

"Como é...?" eu pensei comigo mesma e segui ela.

- Lua, você está de bom humor hoje porque? Posso saber?- perguntei curiosa.

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, alguém esbarrara no meu ombro e no ombro dela em seguida derrubando O Pasquim das mãos dela.

- Hey!- eu ia começar a reclamar quando vi quem era.

"Pronto...só faltava ela..."

Apresento-lhes minha inimiga número um. Bellatriz Black. A única Sonserina que julgo nojenta. Porque ela realmente é. Ela tem cabelos negros e olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos. Uma expressão de quem estava por cima de todos, e vinha sempre acompanhada de suas comparsas tão nojentas quanto ela. Narcisa Black, sua irmã, e Milena Sketch, uma sebosinha insignificante que se entregava para todos os garotos possíveis de Hogwarts. Aliás isso valia para as três. Não se dão respeito mesmo! Um absurdo! A saia se fosse maior que um cinto era porque elas estavam num dia de mau humor. Ao contrário de hoje...

- Ah, desculpinha McMoony, eu realmente não tinha te visto...- começou Bellatriz, fingindo estar sentida.

- Vamos logo Lua...- interrompi rapidamente puxando Lua pelo braço, mas Bellatriz segurou o meu.- Me solta sua..

- Sua o que Evans? Você não é a monitorinha exemplar? Saia dessa sem nem aumentar a voz!- disse ela, sua face tão próxima a minha que eu podia sentir sua respiração.

- Justamente por ser a "monitorinha exemplar" que eu vou te fazer me soltar, e vou te dar dez pontos a menos para a Sonserina pela farda mal utilizada novamente... aliás você e suas amiguinhas também...ou seja, trinta pontinhos!- falei, usando o mesmo tom de voz nojento, e indicando Narcisa e Milena atrás dela com a cabeça.

- Esse ano só começou Evans.- disse ela me soltando e se juntando as outras.- E não é porque você é monitora que vai nos impedir de nos divertir neste ultimo ano na nossa... "segunda casa".- fez ela com os dedos indicando que falara entre aspas. Claro... elas odiavam a escola, só com uma exceção... os garotos. – E a propósito... belos brincos McMoony.

"Fúteis!" pensei.

E saíram rebolando para fora do Salão chamando atenção de muitos garotos, a maioria Sonserinos que até aplaudiam quando elas passavam.

Fiquei me remoendo de raiva lá atrás. Até que quando percebi, Lua já havia também se afastado de mim e andava rapidamente em direção a aula.

"Eu não posso deixar que essas coisas atrapalhem minha vida... minha felicidade... e o pior! Meus estudos... não vou deixar... não posso deixar..."

Fui pensando isso enquanto andava lado a lado com Lua lendo pela milésima vez pelo caminho, seus brincos balançando mais que tudo, e eu percebi que ela estava com uma cara estranha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Lua? – perguntei, realmente curiosa. Não acreditava que ela havia ficado assim por causa do comentário da Black.

Ela apenas deu de ombros e falou:

- Será que um dia alguém vai gostar realmente de mim Lilly?

Ok, vamos explicar esse momento direito. Eu fiquei com o queixo quase no chão. Lua?! Se importando com o que os outros pensam?! Não, essa não era minha amiga...

- Como assim Lua? Eu gosto de você! Eu, a Alice, as meninas...

- Não, eu estou falando como... bem, você sabe como.- falou e eu agradeci a Merlim pela primeira vez pela voz dela ter saído avoada como sempre. Não sei o que eu faria se fosse a voz normal/sexy que ela costuma ter de vez em quando.

Eu fiquei sem saber o que falar por uns dois torturantes minutos. Ela continuava folheando sem importância a revista e eu andava ao seu lado pensando no que dizer a ela quando de repente, algo aconteceu.

A Lua se bateu com alguém que ela não viu, e eu, como não vi que ela havia batido, também bati nela, resultando numa batida à três.

Me afastei, massageando o meu colo e respirando forte pois havia batido com força. Lua se abaixara para pegar a revista e o elemento com o qual ela colidira também o que resultou numa batida de cabeças quando eles tentaram se erguer novamente.

Eu só não ri porque fiquei intrigada com uma coisa. O olhar do garoto que batera nela. Ele olhava da revista para Lua de uma forma muito estranha. Fiquei observando bem quietinha para que eles nem me notassem.

- Er... desculpe se eu esbarrei em você, eu estava distraído.- falou o rapaz, que também era loiro, só que com olhos meio acastanhados, alto e magro. Não era muito bonito, mas também não era um trasgo. Continuei observando.

- Ah...tudo bem.- respondeu Lua, pegando a revista das mãos dele, só que ele segurava com muita força que Lua não conseguia recuperar sua revista sagrada.- Er, você pode me devolver a revista?- perguntou ela, sua voz mais avoada que tudo.

Ele ainda olhava da revista para ela de forma estranha. Eu franzi a testa, curiosa. Qual era o problema dele? Se era para brincar com a cara da Lua... ele ia ver...

- Oh, claro, desculpe, mas... você _lê_ essa revista?- perguntou, como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

Lua empertigou-se e tomou a revista das mãos do garoto rapidamente.

- Leio, algo contra?- perguntou ela, seu queixo quase batendo no teto.

Ele riu. Admito, aquele sorriso era charmoso. Bem charmoso. E isso pareceu ter afetado a Lua também que baixou um pouco o queixo na mesma hora.

- Não, não, quero dizer... não gosto dela.- afirmou ele cruzando os braços de frente ao peito.

- Novidade...- resmungou Lua, engolindo em seco.

- Mas não tenho muito o que reclamar já que meu pai é o dono.- completou ele rapidamente, mal Lua havia terminado de falar.

Ocorreu um silencio um pouco grande demais para a situação naquela hora. Lua tinha os olhos mais arregalados que já vi na vida. A cor (que já não era muita) sumiu de sua face, e o garoto sorriu mais uma vez (charmosamente de novo) ainda de braços cruzados.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele, se abaixando um pouco para encarar Lua nos olhos.

Ela recuperou aos poucos os movimentos e disse:

- Claro... claro...- ela falava rápida e sua voz tornara-se a perigosa. Eu estremeci. O garoto também.- Bem, seu pai é o dono e você não gosta da revista?- perguntou ela, apertando a revista contra seu peito.

- Não, não gosto.- falou ele um brilho agora diferente no olhar.

Eu comecei a esquentar de tão sem graça que estava. Então num movimento nervoso olhei para meu relógio de pulso. Há! Que beleza... estávamos no mínimo quinze minutos atrasadas para a aula. Me movi inquieta e fui me encaminhando para os dois, vermelha que nem um pimentão.

- Er... com licença...- falei fracamente erguendo a mão no ar como se estivesse numa aula.

Os dois se encaravam. Ela desafiadora e ele com aquele brilho ainda indecifrável.

- Er... Lua... nós temos uma aula agora... esqueceu?- perguntei, falando bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

Ela pareceu despertar e olhou para mim e ele também. "Finalmente alguém percebeu que eu existo!" pensei comigo mesma.

- Ah, claro que não Lilly... vamos...- começou ela, mas antes que fosse embora ele a puxara pelo braço.

- Er... qual seu nome?- perguntou ele, desconcertado.- Quero dizer... posso lhe dar alguns exemplares de graça que meu pai me manda e bem... eu não leio muito...- e coçou a nuca, sem graça.

Eu o achei extremamente fofinho naquela hora, mas Lua simplesmente disse:

- Lua McMoony, Grifinória.- e deu de ombros.

Sua voz era sonhadora novamente.

- Edward Lovegood, prazer.- falou ele animado, mas nervoso ao mesmo tempo, pois esfregava as mãos constantemente.

Ok, ok, digam se esse ser extremamente bonitinho não é meigo? Eu quase pulei em cima do garoto e apertei as bochechas dele até ele morrer e o sangue escorrer pelas minhas mãos...

Eu sou bem amável... com o tempo você aprende!

- Hey!- eu falei de repente.

A imagem daquele garoto rindo nervoso e charmosamente ao mesmo tempo, me veio a mente e eu tomei um susto.

"Hey! Aquele não é o garoto que estava fazendo competição com os Marotos de quem 'pegava' mais garotas em Hogwarts?!"

Na mesmíssima hora eu fiz apenas um ultimo teste:

- Você conhece os Marotos e estava com eles no último baile do ano passado?- perguntei tão rápido que o garoto franziu o cenho tentando entender o que eu estava dizendo.

Depois de um certo tempo de raciocínio, ele falou:

- Ora, bem... conheço sim e estava sim... mas...

- Tchau!- eu disse rapidamente puxando Lua em meu encalço não dando tempo nem dos dois se despedirem.

Tá, eu sei que eu não deveria interferir na vida dos outros. Mas peraí, eu tinha certeza que ele só queria a Lua para ela ser mais uma na coleçãozinha dele. Se ele anda com os Marotos e o pior! Eu já tinha a prova de que ele não prestava! Nada melhor do que presenciar uma cena na qual ele faz o ato criminoso! Eu não queria que minha amiga Lua sofresse como sofreu na mão do Sirius. Pronto, está aqui minha razão maior da minha revolta, e está aqui o porque de que Lua não brigou comigo depois dessa pergunta que fiz a ele.

Resumo do resumo: há uns anos atrás, Sirius Galinha Black, tentara 'conquistar' Lua com suas artimanhas. Lua caiu, ele a beijou na frente de todos num salão, e depois começou a rir da cara dela do nada. Todos riram, se divertiram e tiraram sarro com a cara da Lua. Ela chorou foi ao quarto e eu fiquei acho que seis meses a consolando. Até hoje me pergunto se esse não é o motivo pelo qual ela é sempre assim, avoada. Não consigo lembrar como ela era antes desse episódio, não sei porque...

Enfim, descobri no dia seguinte que fora uma aposta de Sirius com quem? O ridículo do Potter. Enfim... tá vendo? MAIS UM ENTRE MILHARES DE MOTIVOS PARA VOCE FICAR COM NOVECENTOS E NOVENTA E NOVE PÉS ATRÁS QUANDO SE TRATA DOS MAROTOS.

Ponto final.

Corremos para a sala pois já estávamos vinte minutos atrasadas, e quando entramos chamamos a atenção de todos como desconfiávamos que aconteceria.

O Professor se chama Abeforth... Abeforth Dumbledore. Sim ele era irmão do Dumbledore. Na verdade aquele professor nos dava arrepios. Sempre foi bastante obscuro. Ensinava a matéria, e depois simplesmente sumia. Mas não digo sumia no sentido literal da palavra. Mas é que simplesmente ninguém nunca o viu almoçando, ou jantando, ou tomando café no Salão Principal. Nem nunca o vimos na sala dos professores, nem tirando dúvida de nenhum aluno.

As únicas duas pessoas que sabiam algo do Prof. Dumbledore, eram o Diretor Dumbledore e Tiago Potter. Sim, o próprio infeliz. Era o favoritinho do professor. Um nojo. O Potter podia dar cambalhotas nas mesas no meio da explicação que ele não fazia absolutamente nada. E você deve imaginar como eu ficava com isso...

Voltando a quando nós entramos...

Todas as cabeças estavam viradas para nós duas. Abeforth escrevia algo na lousa, e virou-se calmamente, e nos olhou brevemente, e depois voltou a escrever na lousa.

Não que isso não tivesse significado nada. Muito pelo contrário. Quanto menos o Prof. Dumbledore falar, pior é.

Enquanto eu ia pensando qual seria minha detenção, e na minha humilhação perante todos, sendo a primeira monitora-chefe a se atrasar vinte minutos na primeira aula, do primeiro dia, fui andando, lado a lado com Lua, que apenas caminhava pela sala, seu olhar sempre distante, só que andava um pouco dura demais.

Potter se encontrava lá na frente e quando nós entramos ele apenas me lançou um olhar esquisito.

Não sei explicar direito... foi bastante esquisito. Me provocou... arrepios.

Não, não, nunca me entenda mal por favor! Você já deve ter percebido que me expresso pior que um trasgo com dor de dente!!

Eu simplesmente não gostei daquele olhar. Foi um tipo... repreendedor. Mas não foi ao mesmo tempo. Foi tipo preocupado... e não foi ao mesmo tempo. Eu realmente não sei explicar.

Mas o que mais me espantou não foi isso. Foi o fato de que ele não me olhou com aquela cara de cachorro safado que ele costumava fazer muito bem porque me deixava extremamente irritada. Foi o fato de que ele não piscou para mim e não gritou se eu queria sair com ele para que todos ouvissem. Foi o fato de que ele simplesmente não fez nada disso e ainda voltou-se para frente copiando tudo que o professor copiava na lousa.

Estreitei meus olhos em sua direção, e sentei numa carteira do outro lado do qual ele estava. Lua sentou ao meu lado e começou a "copiar" (pois a Lua começa copiando e termina escrevendo frases desconexas no caderno), e eu abri o caderno mas não fiz nada.

Uma vantagem de quando o prof. Dumbledore está copiando no quadro é que ele não presta atenção na sala. Ele só não tolera bagunça e conversa, mas fora isso, nessas horas na qual ele se encontrava virado para nós, papéis voavam pela sala, aviãozinhos, bilhetes, flertes mudos, e alunos dormiam ou simplesmente pensavam em outras coisas sentados nas carteiras. Eu simplesmente não podia fazer nada, pois quando fazia, o professor se virava, todos fingiam que estavam copiando, e eu saía de culpada e mentirosa.

Fiquei pensando com meus botões sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Lua e o garoto Lovegood-tão-galinha-quanto-os-Marotos, e sobre o Potter. Mas não sei porque cargas d'água o Potter era o que me "preocupava" mais.

Era impressão minha ou ele não estava bagunçando? Era impressão minha ou o Black estava soltando bolinhas de papel sozinho? Era impressão minha ou ele não tinha trazido o pomo-de-ouro dele e estava brincando com ele? Era impressão minha ou ele não estava me olhando??? Como assim??

Meus pensamentos voaram tanto que só acordei quando o professor já havia se virado e explicava o conteúdo da lousa.

- E então, como vocês podem ver... o Patrono é usado na maioria das vezes contra os Dementadores, mas pode ser usado em várias outras ocasiões, como por exemplo...?- perguntou ele para a sala, mas claro, olhando diretamente para o Potter.

Pronto, minha chance de ver se estava tudo certo.

Não sei porque mas dentro de mim, eu implorava para que fosse impressão minha e que o Potter respondesse a pergunta sorridente, bagunçasse os cabelos e virasse e piscasse para mim. Não que isso me fosse me agradar, mas era só pra ver se estava tudo certo... não podia ser verdade...

- Reconhecimento pessoal. Você pode usar para saber se é alguém que não está disfarçado desta pessoa na qual você deseja identificar. O Patrono é único e invariável.- respondeu ele prontamente, com um semblante... sério.

Ok, nessa hora me veio outro arrepio.

"Que diabos está acontecendo?!" me perguntei, vendo o professor acenar com a cabeça e continuar a explicar, enquanto o Potter voltava a fazer suas anotações, o maxilar endurecido e numa pose totalmente ereta como quem presta atenção.

E esse pensamento me atormentou a aula inteira. Fiquei tão intrigada que não prestei atenção na primeira aula que eu havia prometido para mim mesma que ia prestar atenção mais que todas (pois eu era e ainda sou horrível em Defesa).

Eu estava ótima para quem começava o ano hein? Bem, então já deduza e me poupe de escrever que eu fiquei mal humorada pelo resto do dia.

Quando saímos da aula, a Lua, que me entendia apesar dos pesares, perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado, eu emburrada, e ela com seu coque mal feito novamente tomando conta dos cabelos louros dela.

- O que aconteceu Lilly? Você disse que ia prestar atenção na aula e nem...- comentou ela, seu tom de voz perdido de sempre.

Eu suspirei fundo.

- Nada Lua... você sabe... eu sou a Dramblemática...- falei, sorrindo fracamente.

Ela sorriu também, voltando a abrir a revista. Mas aí aconteceu algo. No meio da leitura, ela parou, ergueu as sobrancelhas, e guardou-a novamente.

Eu, estranhando o fato, perguntei:

- Porque você parou de ler Lua?- e parei também ao seu lado, franzindo a testa.

Ela deu de ombros e falou:

- Eu já li esse exemplar várias vezes.- respondeu ela, continuando a andar, comigo ao seu lado.

- E daí? Isso nunca te impediu de reler varias vezes...- eu disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Ela deu de ombros novamente.

- Eu sei... mas vou ganhar mais exemplares...e de graça...

Aquilo foi o auge. Eu parei, congelei, arregalei os olhos, e do nada, comecei a gargalhar. Gargalhei eternamente. Lua que não se sentia mal com isso, sorriu também, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Depois da minha crise, que foi mais pelo meu estresse do que pelo real motivo, eu respirei.

- Ai ai...- falei entre paradas para respirar. – Lua... nunca imaginei...

Ela ainda sorrindo, me encarou sem entender.

- O quê?

Eu ri mais um pouco, e depois respondi:

- Você nem está namorando o garoto...- falei, baixinho, para que só ela ouvisse.- E já está tirando proveito... quem te viu quem te vê Lua McMoony...

Ela riu nessa hora, e apenas deu de ombros várias vezes, e saímos andando.

Eu olhei nossos horários e constatei que não tínhamos mais aula pela manhã, já que fora horário duplo de Defesa. Só tínhamos depois do almoço, Lua teria Adivinhação e eu teria Runas Antigas.

Chegamos no Salão e nos encaminhamos para a mesa da Grifinória, eu ainda tirando sarro com a cara da Lua por causa do que ela dissera, e ela meio sem graça, rindo.

Sentamos e automaticamente ao fazermos isso, Alice e Frank sentaram um de cada lado nosso. Eles também estiveram na aula de Defesa, só que mais na frente por não chegarem atrasados e por terem prestado atenção. (Sim, nessa hora eu quis me matar novamente!)

- Porque vocês chegaram tão atrasadas hoje?- perguntou Alice, de muito bom humor, pois viera rindo de uma piada com Frank, e ambos riam, e avançavam na comida animadamente.

Olha bem a primeira pergunta que a criatura me fez. Ninguém merece... como se eu já não estivesse mortalmente arrependida...

- Porque aconteceram uns imprevistos no meio do caminho.- falei, olhando significantemente para Lua e depois para Frank.

Ela não entendeu um pouco no começo mas depois deu de ombros, e recomeçou a encher seu prato.

Quando eu ia começar a me servir, senti um cutucão no meu ombro.

Automaticamente olhei para frente, e vi que Lua olhava de cima da minha cabeça, para mim, surpreendida com algo. Eu já comecei a deduzir algo quando ouvi:

- Evans... preciso falar com você.

Gelei. Por um momento fiquei me perguntando de quem seria aquela voz. Depois achei uma pessoa que tinha aquela voz. Mas em seguida, fiquei indagando se não estaria enganada. Não, não era possível. Aquela voz? Séria? Querendo falar comigo?

Virei-me vagarosamente. Dei de cara com aquele olhar que antes me passava ódio e agora me passava medo.

Mas peraí... eu tava com medo? Medo de que??

Me pergunto até hoje isso...

Dois olhos castanhos esverdeados me encaravam firmemente, como quem queria falar algo importante. Eu, na mesma hora, me levantei (não sei como já que minhas pernas estavam bem rebeldes relutando em não levantar) e o encarei igualmente.

- O que foi Potter?- perguntei, tentando demonstrar que estava como sempre.

Parece que eu tinha conseguido pois ele cruzara os braços, e parecia que não havia percebido meu tremor na voz.

- Não é nada que atrapalhe grande parte de seu precioso tempo como monitora-chefe, mas eu como capitão de quadribol, tenho que marcar os testes para os novos integrantes do time e bem... ouvi dizer que nós capitães temos que fazer uma reunião com os monitores-chefes antes de marcar qualquer coisa...

Na hora que ele falou isso de forma displicente, meu coração parou por dois motivos. Um: ele estava falando muito sério e ele realmente havia mudado. Dois: eu, como monitora-chefe incompetente, não estava tendo conhecimento disso pois deveria ter lido com muita pressa os pergaminhos de orientações e regras que o Lupin me dera.

Mas é claro que eu não ia demonstrar minhas irresponsabilidades para o Potter, um Maroto em carne e osso. Comecei a balbuciar coisas sem nexo, piscando várias vezes, até que saiu mais ou menos assim:

- Er... é, é claro... claro, claro... vamos... vamos marcar sim... claro...

Bem estúpido né? Pois é. Lílian Evans balbuciando. Lindo!

Ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, e descruzou os braços lentamente, me encarando ainda.

- Tudo bem então... assim que obtiver uma resposta... fala pro Remo... que ele me fala.- e com isso saiu.

Bem, chuva de pensamentos as vezes explicam mais que minhas palavras que tentam me explicar.

"O-que-acabou-de-acontecer?! Eu balbuciei, eu fiquei nervosa?! Como assim?! E porque?! Não tinha motivos... Era só o Potter oras... tudo bem que ele estava me encarando sério, sem aquela cara de leso anormal que ele tem, mas e daí? Continuava sendo o mesmo Potter de sempre! Para que esse escândalo todo Lílian Evans?! E porque eu to pensando aqui, nervosa, parada no meio do Salão olhando pro nada estática?! Oh meu Merlin, eu não consigo me mexer!!! Potter volte aqui já para desfazer esse feitiço da perna-presa!!! Volte agora!!! Meu Merlin eu não consigo falar! O que está acontecendo?!"

Pronto, meu drama momentâneo fora aquele. Ai, lentamente, voltei-me para a mesa e sentei, meus olhos ainda fora de qualquer foco.

- Lílian!!- fui acordada por essa exclamação de Alice.- Lílian, você está bem?- perguntou ela.

Eu olhei ao meu redor vagarosamente. Frank contava a piada que contara para Alice mais cedo agora para Lua que ouvia tudo com atenção. Depois de constatar que todos não ouviam, falei:

- Você reparou como o Potter estava diferente hoje na aula de Defesa?- perguntei, me encostando na mesa para ficar mais próxima dela.

Ela também encostara e ouvia o que eu falava com os olhos estreitos.

- Como assim Lilly?- perguntou ela, causando uma certa irritação minha por não querer repetir a pergunta.

Eu suspirei, com os olhos fechados e repeti muito irritada e lentamente:

- Você. Reparou. Como. O. Potter. Agiu. Diferente. Sem tirar. Suas piadinhas. Sem graça. Hoje. Na aula. De Defesa. Alice Chains?

Ela pareceu perceber minha irritação( e quem não repararia?), e ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente. Depois voltou a posição normal na cadeira, parando para pensar. Depois do que parecera uns dois minutos, ela voltou a posição de antes, sussurrando:

- Acho que não Lilly.- decretou ela.

Ok, ok, eu não estava ficando louca. Não é possível! Como assim ela não reparou?! Vamos tentar outra vez...

- Tá bem, espera.- disse, passando as mãos no rosto como que limpava-o.- Você não reparou que o Potter bem... não agiu normalmente.. sei lá Alice, me entenda!!!- eu implorei juntando as mãos.

Ai ela reparou que o caso era "Dramblemático" e começou a analisar tudo que ocorrera na aula do Prof. Dumbledore, só que dessa vez com um leve sorrisinho nos lábios. Depois de cinco minutos...

- Não, Lilly, definitivamente, não tinha nada de diferente no Potter.- confirmou ela, cruzando os braços em cima da mesa, e sorrindo.

Tá, eu não entendi o motivo do sorriso "maléfico" da Alice.

- Porque sorri?- perguntei de prontidão.

- Eu?- perguntou ela, como se não fosse óbvio. Eu rolei os olhos.- Eu simplesmente estou rindo porque...- disse ela dando de ombros.- Porque... uma coisa que eu não esperava era você reparando no Potter...- e piscou para mim.

É, eu podia ter explodido com ela naquela hora mesmo.

Mas eu sou uma amiga "Dramblemática" bem legal,por isso não o fiz. Apenas limitei-me a deixar meu queixo cair.

- Como se atreve Chains?- falei, a encarando surpresa. Meio teatralmente confesso.

Ela riu.

- Ah, Lilly, mas diga se não é... você nunca foi de reparar no Potter, e agora está... é estranho!- falou, ela num tom mais sério. O que comprovava que ela falava a verdade.

Eu deixei meu queixo ainda caído e ergui uma sobrancelha. Olha que caretinha linda!

Estúpida. (Eu!)

- Justamente por isso! Veja só você!- falei, aproveitando a deixa, e meu dedo apontando para ela.- Se eu estou reparando nele é porque tem algo de diferente... OU errado... não é?!- encurralei-a erguendo brevemente as sobrancelhas.

- Não necessariamente...- replicou Alice, me provocando MESMO aquela vaca.

- Enfim!- falei, erguendo as mãos para que ela não começasse com aqueles comentários esdrúxulos.- Mas é por isso que eu reparei nele! Porque ele agiu diferente!

- Diferente como?- perguntou ela, agora parecendo interessada.

- Diferente Alice! Ele não se gabou quando o professor fez a pergunta a ele... ele... ele...- tentei procurar na hora, mas não sei porque cargas d'água não me veio nada na cabeça.

- Não te chamou pra sair?- completou ela o sorriso maléfico-irritante de volta em seus lábios.

E vocês ainda dizem que eu me descontrolo?! Tá vendo, nessa hora só me surpreendi de novo, não a ataquei, nem enforquei, nem esquartejei e espalhei pedacinhos por todo o castelo, como ela devidamente merecia...

- É Alice, podemos dizer assim.- conformei meio sarcástica, com os olhos estreitos de raiva.

Ela riu novamente.

Vem cá, ela tava rindo muito da minha cara ou era só impressão minha?

- Lílian, eu não vi nada demais no jeito do Tiago...- disse ela, tomando um gole de suco.

- Eu não sei porque você insiste em chamar os Marotos pelo primeiro nome...- comentei, com cara de nojo.

- Porque sim! Eles são muito legais Lilly! Você sabe disso, você já andou com eles!

- Eu não andei com eles! Peraí! Eu simplesmente era uma ingênua e uma cega naquela época!- me defendi, erguendo as mãos.

- Tá bom Lilly.- falou ela, rolando os olhos, encerrando a discussão.- Mas eles são legais... você que não da chance de conhece-los melhor e já vai julgando...

- Você tá falando isso porque você tem namorado e eles não ficam no teu pé, e porque você não tem a responsabilidade como monitora-chefe de ajudar a administrar a escola e eles não ajudam mesmo!!- disse, já exaltada, o rosto ficando vermelho.

Alice pareceu perceber e respirou fundo com 'aquele olhar'. Bem, 'aquele olhar' da Alice, sossega até leão se quiser. Explicado.

Depois de uns segundos nos quais eu fui acalmando minha respiração, e pedindo desculpas para ela com o olhar, e ela deixando de lado, ela falou num tom de voz mais tranqüilizador:

- Procura entender Lilly...- começou ela olhando para mim com ternura.- Primeiro: mesmo que eu não estivesse namorando, eu ia levar na esportiva, até porque, eles só estão brincando, se divertindo, é normal, e também eu levo na esportiva atualmente, ou você acha que mesmo eu namorando o Frank, o Sirius não dá em cima de mim? É óbvio que dá, mas eu e o Frank não ligamos porque levamos tudo na brincadeira, tanto eu que não dou mole pra ele, tanto o Frank que sabe que o Sirius nunca seria capaz de fazer nada sério comigo,...E segundo: você sabe que eles são assim desde que a gente entrou em Hogwarts, pra que esse estresse todo?? Eles fazem a besteira, você passa a detenção, tira pontos ou sei lá o que for, e cada uma vai pro seu canto tranquilamente... até os professores já se acostumaram Lílian e só você não se acostuma?- concluiu ela, respirando fundo, cansada de falar e tomando um longo gole do seu suco mais uma vez.

Nessa hora como é que se chama aquele fenômeno mesmo? Ah! Arrependimento! Pois é...

Começou a vir naquela hora um tal de arrependimento que eu não sei de onde o danado surgiu. Era arrependimento por ter feito com que todos ao meu redor ficassem sujeitos ao meu estresse cotidiano, tendo que suportar isso, todos os santos dias, por uma coisa que já havia virado 'normal' na escola. É, eu fiz besteira. E não, não era novidade. Mas sim, me deixou abalada no momento.

Mas aí Alice pareceu perceber, e colocou uma mecha dos meus cabelos ruivos atrás da minha orelha, e disse:

- Você tá se espantando com a "mudança" do Tiago não é?- perguntou, como se já soubesse que mudança era aquela.

Finalmente eu levantei a cabeça um pouquinho satisfeita. Então queria dizer que não era só eu que havia reparado?

- Você reparou então?- perguntei, esperançosa.

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Não, Lilly. Eu acho que você está encarando o fato de que o Tiago quer estudar mais esse ano por causa do N.I.E.M's como 'mudança'.

- Como assim Alice?- perguntei, realmente confusa.

- É, o Tiago disse aos garotos que esse ano queria estudar mais que os outros, porque ele quer porque quer virar auror. Pronto, é só isso. Mas ele não mudou. Tanto que ele brincou com os garotos essa aula. Colocou bombas de bosta na bolsa de um garoto lá, só que estourou antes de você entrar na sala e o garoto saiu todo melado antes mesmo de você pisar lá.- terminou ela, dando de ombros, e lembrando da situação, rindo.

Eu fiquei matutando com meus botões ainda por um bom tempo.

Tanto que eu acho que Alice percebeu que eu queria pensar, e saiu com Lua e Frank depois de terminarem a refeição.

E eu fiquei lá... pensando... pensando... pensando...

Até que algo bateu no meu ombro pela segunda vez no dia. Eu virei na mesma hora e vi que era a mesma coisa, ou melhor, a mesma pessoa que me despertara antes.

Potter. Só que desta vez fora sem querer, ele estava correndo para alcançar o Black e esbarrara em mim que estava esparramada na cadeira, praticamente no meio do corredor entre as mesas da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa.

Porém, desta vez, ele não percebera que deixara cair um caderno no chão ao meu lado. Eu fiquei olhando do caderno para as costas dele que se afastavam mais rápido ainda, e só depois que ele acabara de sumir virando a entrada do Salão, que eu me levantei (NÃO SEI PORQUE), e derrapando constantemente, corri atrás dele.

- Potter!!- eu falava alto (claro, pois não ia gritar o nome dele no meio do castelo), enquanto corria.

Virei a esquerda, pois o vi correr nesta direção, e continuei até o enxergar bem ao longe conversando com o Black e o Pettigrew. Naquele momento eu fiquei estática, o caderno nas mãos, respirando rápido, graças a correria. Fiquei o observando conversar com os amigos enquanto meu pensamento vagava pela conversa que eu tivera a pouco com Alice.

Será? Será que sou eu que não dou chance ao Potter de conhece-lo melhor? Será que eu julgo demais os Marotos?

Mas não foi preciso pensar demais nisso, pois abanei a cabeça rapidamente.

"Que é isso Lílian Evans?! Não, você não julga os Marotos antecipadamente, ELES é que SÃO assim e não vão mudar NUNCA!", pensei.

Porém, a medida que eu me aproximava (o que era realmente lento, pois a cada meio minuto eu dava dois passos), esse meu último pensamento ia se esvaindo, se esvaindo, até que sumira completamente quando eu estava atrás do Potter, e de frente pro Black e do lado de Pettigrew.

Mas continuei calada, e respirando rápido (não sei se era por causa da correria), esperando.

Não foi preciso esperar muito, pois Black percebera que eu estava ali, e já me lançou aquele olhar malicioso e, para mim, já tedioso, e me indicou com a cabeça para o Potter, que parou de falar algo que eu acho que era em relação ao quadribol, e se virou vagarosamente finalmente me encarando.

Também não sei porque, mas me veio um arrepio naquela hora meio que... sinistro. Engoli em seco.

Só que acabei demorando demais pra falar algo que já estava na ponta da minha língua. Os presentes perceberam e Black pigarreou, falando:

- Deseja algo, doce Lilly?- perguntou, para me provocar.

Mas não sei porque, não me contrariei. Estava ocupada demais, eu acho. Potter me encarava com aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados que agora me davam arrepios e eu ficava com embrulho no estomago que eu não sabia explicar e ainda não sei explicar o que exatamente significava.

Depois do que parecera uns cinco minutos de puro embaraço, eu pigarreei e falei, piscando muito:

- Er, você... você esqueceu Potter.- tentei manter minha voz seca como sempre, porém não obtive sucesso. Minha voz saiu... normal. Pois é, acreditem. Eu falei normalmente com Potter. Eu estava com problemas.

Então estendi o caderno, que eu sabia porque cargas d'água eu imprensava contra o peito, como se não quisesse que ninguém pegasse.

Potter ergueu as sobrancelhas. Eu acho que era porque ele achava que o caderno era meu, tamanha força que eu prensava contra mim mesma, e se surpreendeu quando percebeu que o caderno era dele.

- Obrigado.- disse ele também normalmente, na qual eu não sei porque eu não gostei, e pegou o caderno.

Eu fiquei um tempo ainda os encarando como uma paspalha que eu sou, pois eu tinha certeza que eu ia me arrepender daquilo mais tarde. Mas pra mim aquilo não importava, eu só queria ficar ali... encarando-o.

Percebendo a demora, Black, pigarreou e disse, cutucando Pettigrew:

- Vamos Rabicho... eu tenho que pegar o livro de Feitiços que esqueci... me acompanhe!- o tom dele era de ordem. Mas Pettigrew, parecia que já estava acostumado com aquele tom, e simplesmente deu de ombros o seguindo.

Potter ficou apenas um segundo me encarando e depois virou-se vagarosamente, indo seguir seus amigos quando o mundo acabou.

É, o mundo acabou, eu morri, ele morreu e acabou a história.

Pode voltar pro seus afazeres que é melhor.

Não, não calma não foi exatamente isso. Vou traduzir pra vocês o meu sinal do fim do mundo:

Eu segurei Potter pela manga da capa. Sim, eu segurei. Tá vendo porque o mundo acabou?

Pois é.

Pros que tem coração forte e conseguem ver a continuação da história, lá vai...

Eu o segurei, mas ele (ignorante, vale a pena ressaltar), esperou poucos segundos (ele tinha que ter esperado mais já que você sabe, ele com certeza também sabe, como é difícil pra mim ter feito uma atitude daquela), e já foi indo embora novamente.

- Potter...- eu chamei, minha voz um pouco baixa demais.- Potter!!- eu a aumentei, vendo ele ir embora. Não, ele ainda não escutara. Eu tinha que chamar atenção. – Tiago!!!

Não foi preciso um milímetro de milésimo de segundo para ele virar-se. Virou-se instantaneamente e ficou me encarando, com uma cara altamente aturdida. O cenho estava completamente franzido.

Eu comecei a me questionar se não estava doente, pois o achei... bonito daquele jeito. É, achei. Ponto. Esqueceram que era o fim do mundo?

Eu percebi que chamara ele e não explicara o porque, e então corri (RI-DÍ-CU-LA) em direção a ele e perguntei de uma vez só:

- Porque você quer ser auror?

Ok, ok, saquei que vocês não entenderam o porque da pergunta. Nem eu entendi exatamente. Simplesmente, fora a primeira pergunta que saíra garganta a fora.

Ele desfranziu o cenho e considerou a questão, fazendo cara de quem pensava. Senti que o fim do mundo estava cada vez mais próximo, o achei bonito novamente. Depois respondeu:

- Vingança acho.- o tom de voz era rouco. Eu me arrepiei seriamente.

Eu não sei porque mas não o perguntei vingança de quem. Só sei que me dei por satisfeita e murmurei um : "Ah..." sem graça, corando, e cruzando os braços.

Ele ficou um pouco ainda, esperando que eu falasse mais algo (acho que a experiência de seu nome ser proferido pela minha boca fora meio traumatizante), e depois começou a se afastar, dizendo:

- Até mais Evans...

Eu o segurei pela segunda vez na manga e disse, sem pestanejar:

- Lílian.

É, o mundo REALMENTE acabou.

**N/A: **Bem, eu queria pedir desculpas por não ter posto a nota da autora no primeiro capítulo! Não tive tempo de colocar, e tive preguiça (hihi) depois de pôr! Mas aqui está... é a minha primeira fic de L/T e espero que todos gostem!

A idéia surgiu dessa fic surgiu quando eu estava lendo algumas fics L/T e vendo como o pessoal colocava Tiago para sofrer (bem, mas não tenho nada contra as fics até porque ADORO ler essas fics também), resolvi fazer uma na qual Tiago não sofresse. (Mas isso não quer dizer que Lílian irá sofrer nessa fic... ou melhor... não muito! Hehehehehe, não se preocupem, não vou fazer nada de humilhação para Lilly, até porque ainda tenho meu orgulho feminino!

E pra finalizar, só queria dizer que eu REALMENTE PRECISO de reviews para ver meu desenvolvimento na fic, já que é minha primeira deste Shipper, que pretendo fazer outras. Por favor, mandem quantas reviews quiserem!!! Que prometo responder uma por uma no capítulo posterior! Não pretendo fazer uma fic com 30, 40 capítulos, mas 20, podemos até chegar lá! Então não tenham preguicite aguda (como eu #D) e não se acanhem, podem REVIEWSAR!!! Brigada pela atenção de quem conseguiu ler essa nota, e por favor... REVIEWS!!!


	3. Aprendendo a ser legal

**Cap.3 : Aprendendo a ser "legal" **

**Disclaimer da autora atrasada: **Tudo pertence a J.K. e seu mundo clichê que eu amo demais!!!

O que falar sobre minha triste vida?

Que ela é uma tragédia grega?

Que ela é uma piada de humor negro?

Ou que ela é simplesmente... triste?

É. Ela é triste. Muito. Muito mesmo.

Eu estava deitada na minha cama, no mesmo dia da tragédia, olhando para o teto as mãos sobre a barriga, os olhos vidrados, totalmente dura, a cabeça em qualquer lugar muito distante de Hogwarts.

Todos deveriam estavam jantando a esta altura. E eu lá. Pensando no ocorrido.

Bem, você deve estar se perguntando o que é que aconteceu depois de eu ter acionado a bomba atômica que acabou com o mundo.. ou melhor, meu mundo.

Ok, não foi nada demais... foi só isso...

_- Lílian.- eu disse, na maior cara de pau do universo._

_Eu, que fazia tanta questão todos esses anos de que ele me chamasse de Evans,chegando a dar vários belos berros no pé do ouvido do Potter, o pedindo para me chamar de Lílian!! É leitor, foi bom conhecer você..._

_- Como?- ele perguntou, sem entender absolutamente nada. _

_Coitado! Eu realmente tive pena do Potter naquela hora. A cara dele demonstrava a confusão que se encontrava a mente do infeliz. Eu tinha a testa totalmente franzida, e tentava falar algo, mas som nenhum saiu a não ser o "como?" que ele acabara de proferir. _

_- Eu q-quis di-dizer... po-pode me cha-cha-mar de Lílian...- gaguejei bonitinho, não?_

_Ele deixou as sobrancelhas erguerem até sumir por debaixo de alguns fios rebeldes que tocavam sua testa. Ow-ow...eu achei ele bonito de novo. Depois ele falou, dando de ombros:_

_- Como queira...- concluiu ele, por fim._

_Eu quase que fui ao chão com aquela resposta. Me senti um grãozinho de areia, tamanha humilhação..._

_Mas você sabe como eu sou uma pessoa que deixa as coisas beeeem carinhas, e eu reclamei na mesma hora:_

_- Qual é o seu problema Potter?- perguntei, esganiçada, cruzando os braços de frente a ele.- Só porque acha que resolveu virar gente esse ano, você pode bancar o rei da cocada grega pra cima de mim é?!_

_É, eu exagerei. E como o Potter realmente havia virado gente,ele apenas deu de ombros e falou: _

_- Já acostumei a lhe chamar de Evans._

_- Mas eu quero que você me chame de Lílian. _

_- Mas Evans é melhor..._

_- Lílian._

_- Evans, nós não somos íntimos..._

_- LÍLIAN!- gritei, patética. _

_Mas não foi preciso continuar já que ele me olhava com um olhar de "porque você está gritando?..." hiper tranqüilo.E aquilo me deixou com muita raiva. E aquilo me acalmou. Como, os dois ao mesmo tempo? Pois é... um ser indecifrável, essa Lílian Evans... _

_- Tenha calma Evans...não sabia que eu te estressava tanto assim...- e riu desdenhosamente. _

"_Argh,ódio,ódio, concentra Lílian, concentra no azul... se lembra o que a sua instrutora de Ioga lhe disse essas férias?Inspira...expira...mantém a calma..."_

_Potter pareceu perceber esse meu acesso interno, pois cruzou os braços e ficou me encarando. _

_Eu demorei uns cinco minutos para me recuperar totalmente, e quando finalmente eu abri os olhos, ele rolou os olhos e descruzou os braços._

_- Desisto de tentar lhe entender Evans... uma hora você pede, ou melhor, ordena para que eu lhe chame de Evans, e outra pede, ou melhor, ordena, que eu lhe chame de Lílian... isso é...- ele tentou procurar a palavra certa.- Insano!- concluiu colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, estressado. _

_Eu me segurei para não rir. Ah, qual é? Eu tava acostumada a Alice, Lua e cia. Acostumadas com meus ataques. Quando vi o Potter daquele jeito, descontrolado com minha situação, eu tive uma vontade indescritível de rir! Mas me segurei e apenas apoiei uma mão na boca para esconder meu risinho. _

_Mas não obtive muito sucesso. Ele viu. _

_- Que é?- ele perguntou de prontidão, mas não parecia estar com raiva. Só confuso. _

_- Nada...- e ai não agüentei e ri descontroladamente. _

_Ele ficou me vendo rir com os olhos estreitos e mais confuso impossível. _

_- Você... é... louca.- concluiu ele novamente, e bufando, saiu me deixando sozinha. _

_Eu terminei de rir, fiquei estática sozinha, e séria, pensando em tudo que aconteceu. _

E agora, cá estou eu. Ainda perplexa com o que aconteceu comigo. Num estado de choque misturado com trauma fatal.

Eu realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Estado de transe total. Geral. Acabou meu antigo mundo. Inteiramente. E se ele acabou...

Vamos começar o novo agora.

Como já dizia minha mãe: "Se conformando, se resolvendo."

Ou como já dizia Petúnia para suas amigas irritantes(olhe a que ponto chegamos, estou citando Petúnia): "Tá no inferno, abraça o capeta!"

Me levantei bruscamente, mas por me levantar muito rápida, me deu uma tontura e eu quase cai. Na verdade, caí sentada na cama, com uma mão na cabeça, e outra me apoiando na cama.

Tá bom, não vamos começar o novo tão rápido assim.

Na mesma hora que caí, a porta do dormitório se abriu e as garotas, todas cansadas do primeiro de vários longos dias de estudo, descabeladas por causa do vento, e com os olhos pregando de sono, entraram, cambaleando e tropeçando, uma após a outra, caindo nas suas respectivas camas.

- Meu Merlim... É tanta coisa pra estudar...

- Eu vou morrer...

- Eu quero ir pra casa...

Eu só não sufoquei uma risada, porque eu também estava exausta demais. Lua entrou em seguida no dormitório, e foi se encaminhando lentamente para sua cama, como se tivesse sido um primeiro dia do primeiro ano.

Alice entrou por último, fechando a porta, e com um embrulho nas mãos. Veio na minha direção, jogou o pacote no meu colo, e caiu na sua cama também. Eu olhei meio confusa pro pacote e só depois realizei que era meu jantar.

- Obrigada Alice... mas acho que não estou com fome...- falei, a voz fraca, deixando o pacote na mesa de cabeceira, e caindo também na minha cama.

Ela virou o rosto e me encarou, ainda deitada, os braços abertos, parecendo que havia se entregado à cama.

- Porque você não quer?- perguntou, a voz trêmula.

- Estou sem fome, já disse.- falei, fechando os olhos novamente.

Um silêncio apoderou-se do local, sendo rompido apenas por alguns roncos de Marlene e Emelina que já haviam dormido, e da musiquinha que a Lua cantarolava.

- É impressão minha ou isso é só o começo?- perguntou a voz também fraca de Amanda, no extremo do dormitório.

- É só o começo.- afirmei, virando de bruços na cama, e enterrando minha cara no travesseiro.

E então de repente, alguma coisa irrompeu o quarto. Era uma voz calma e melodiosa. Estava cantando uma música lenta mas divertida ao mesmo tempo. Eu, Alice e Amanda, com o susto, nos levantamos na mesma hora.

- O que é isso?- perguntou Amanda, franzindo a testa.

Eu fiz sinal com a mão para que ela se calasse pra que eu pudesse identificar a voz. Me era familiar. Mas quando eu parei para observar a voz, e as outras duas também, percebemos o quão a voz era linda e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

- O que...?- eu ia falando quando Alice sussurrou:

- Lua!!!

- O quê?!- eu fiz na mesma hora que Amanda.

- É a Lua que está cantando retardadas!!- falou, exaltada, tamanha a surpresa. Ela tinha os olhos hiper arregalados.

- Lua?!- perguntamos novamente ao mesmo tempo.

Aí que eu percebi. A voz familiar era dela. Ela estava cantando no banheiro... Eu nunca havia visto ou ouvido a Lua cantar antes!! Ela cantava com a voz assustadora/sexy dela!! Meu Merlim... foi um tremendo susto! Cheguei até a pensar que havia alguma alma no quarto...

- Que voz linda...- comentou Amanda sorrindo, e fechando os olhos ao mesmo tempo.- Dá vontade de... de... voar!- e então abriu os braços e caiu novamente na cama.

Eu ri da cara de Amanda, mas depois percebi que a voz tinha o mesmo efeito sobre mim. Realmente dava vontade de.. não sei explicar bem... mas de se jogar de um prédio de vinte andares chega perto.

É, parece trágico, mas não. Soava lindo pros nossos ouvidos.

De repente me veio um arrepio estranho, como se a parte assustadora da voz tivesse despertado em mim.

- Eu nunca vi a Lua cantar assim na vida... o máximo que ela faz é cantarolar!- comentou Alice, também apreciando a música e balançando os pés no ritmo dela.

- Pois é... tem algo acontecendo...- falou Amanda, se sentando novamente, e fazendo cara de quem estava tentando desvendar um mistério.

Eu sabia o que era. Pelo menos desconfiava. Aquilo tinha cara de que um certo Corvinal havia despertado algo na Lua que ela nunca havia sentido com tanta força antes. Mas eu preferi ficar calada. Não queria alimentar demais o que já estava se propagando dentro dela. As garotas não tinham o olhar crítico que eu tenho para essas coisas. Elas iam ficar perguntando: "E aí, como ele é?" "Vocês vão sair quando?" "Me conte tudo, não esconda nada!", que eu sabia perfeitamente. E isso não ia fazer bem a ela, que só ia se iludir mais e depois iria quebrar a cara.

Então, eu apenas dei de ombros, e falei:

- Ah, gente, ela só está cantando...é normal!- e com isso me levantei e fui me aprontar para dormir.

As duas ficaram com uma cara nada convencida, e foram se ajeitar também.

Uma meia hora depois, quando eu já estava deitada lendo algumas páginas do livro de Defesa sobre Dementadores (já que eu não havia prestado atenção na "santa aula"), Lua saiu do banheiro. Ela enxugava os cabelos com as duas mãos, e agora cantarolava a musica, com seu ar avoado de sempre.

Eu e Alice que fomos as únicas que conseguimos ficar acordadas até o momento que ela saiu, ficamos acompanhando com os olhos todos os movimentos dela, curiosas.

Depois que ela terminou, e sentou-se na cama suspirando, eu e Alice nos entreolhamos e mandamos ao mesmo tempo:

- Tá tudo bem Lua?

Ela nos olhou com um jeito de quem estranhava a pergunta, e sorrindo, respondeu:

- Tá... porque não estaria, amores?- e começou a se vestir.

Alice me olhou com aquela cara de: "realmente, ela não está bem", e falou:

- É... porque não estaria?- e então, se endireitou na cama, pigarreando. – Bem... eu vou dormir...

Eu percebi o que ela queria com aquilo. Ela sabia que eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Tão confuso quanto parece ser mesmo.

Então estava fingindo que ia dormir, para eu fingir que ia dormir, para Lua realmente ir dormir e eu contar o que estava acontecendo.

Ai,ai, essas internas de amigas vão longe. E as nossas então...

Bem, parecia que Lua havia caído. Pois eu já tinha colocado o pijama quando ela finalmente fechou as cortinas da cama e foi dormir.

Depois de cinco minutos contados no relógio (pois nós conhecemos a Lua melhor que conhecemos a nós mesmas), Alice se levantou de um salto como se não tivesse enfrentado nada naquele dia, tropeçou no lençol, correu e sentou-se do meu lado, e eu vou admitir que levou menos de três segundos para ela fazer tudo isso.

- E então, que aconteceu? Você me olhou estranha no almoço,disse que ia dizer, e eu sei que você sabe o que eu não sei, então...- e tomou um grande sorvo de ar.- Conta logo!!

E ficou me olhando, respirando rápido, esperando que eu contasse.

Bem, como eu já disse antes eu realmente não queria contar. Mas dá pra eu fugir de todas, menos da Alice. Mesmo que eu mentisse e dissesse que não foi nada, ela ia insistir até a morte para saber o que o houve, mesmo se realmente não tivesse sido nada.

- Ok...- eu comecei, respirando fundo e deixando os ombros caírem.- Ela conheceu um garoto hoje...

- O QUÊ?!- sussurrou ela com toda a força para não gritar, na mesmíssima hora.

Alice tinha os olhos mais arregalados do universo e me encarava com a cara metade de curiosidade e outra metade com uma feição de que iria me matar se eu passasse mais um segundo sem contar o que estava acontecendo.

- Um garoto Lilly?! A Lua conheceu um garoto e você não me contou?!- continuou ela, desesperada, quase arrancando minha pele. (Ela estava segurando com toda a força minha perna.)

Eu respirei com toda a força por causa da dor e segurei a mão dela e tirei vagarosamente da minha perna. Depois que tirei, fingi que estava limpando a perna e numa pose displicente, falei:

- É... um garoto...- e dei de ombros, empinando o nariz.

- Quem era? Como era? De que casa era?- perguntou de uma vez só, mais empolgada que mosca em titica de coruja.

Eu fiz essa comparaçãozinha não só aqui e agora, como no diário também, resultando numa vontade louca de rir, imaginando a Alice como uma mosca em cima de titica, e acabei sorrindo quando respondi:

- Parece que é você que conheceu o garoto hoje...

Decididamente não era pra eu ter rido nessa hora, pois ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso que já ostentava.

- Pois é!!! Mas me conta Lilly, qual era o nome dele, criatura?!

Ok, eu ia desistir nesse momento de esconder as coisas. A Alice não ia parar de pentelhar até descobrir, então é melhor entregar logo o ouro ao bandido a não ser que queria que ele espete seu traseiro com a arma.

Certo, esse trocadilho não foi lá muito saudável, mas de qualquer jeito...

Eu suspirei e falei de vez.

- Edward Lovegood, 7º ano, Corvinal, alto, magro, loiro, olhos azuis, o pai é dono do Pasquim, já andou com os Marotos, já fez competições com eles, e eu realmente não gostei da pasta de dente que ele usa.

O que podemos dizer da cara da Lice depois desse despejo de informações? Bestificada? Surpresa? Confusa?

Tudo junto elevado ao cubo daria uma boa face.

- O quê?!- perguntou, a voz fraca.

Eu bufei.

- Ah, tá bem vou repetir... Edward...

- Não! Não precisa repetir eu já entendi!!- interrompeu ela, fazendo sinal com a mão para que eu parasse de falar.

- Mas você disse "o que?!" por isso eu falei que ia repetir..

- Tá Lílian, mas eu entendi oras bolas! Foi só a força de expressão!!- falou ela, digamos, que um pouco estressada demais.

Eu não gostei muito do tom de voz dela (é eu sou ridícula, eu só admito que eu fique estressada, eu sei, mas na hora eu não tava a fim de rever meus conceitos), e emburrei-me, cruzei os braços e fiz bico de criança. (Já disse como eu sou patética?).

- Poupe-me Lílian, você sabe que eu só estou assim porque é praticamente um milagre algo desse tipo acontecer com a Lua!- disse ela, se sentando mais ereta e apontando o dedo para mim.

Tá, eu já disse como eu REALMENTE não gosto que digam "me poupe dos seus dramas"? Não? Ah, tá eu não gosto. Muito. Mas não sei porque, depois que tal pessoa fala isso eu fico mais calma. Estranho não é?

Vendo que eu não ia falar mais nada, ela começou a repassar todas as informações que eu despejara de uma vez só, mentalmente.

- Edward Lovegood...nome bonito.- começou a comentar cada informação. Típico da Alice.- Lua Lovegood. Fica bonito...- e fez cara de quem pensava.

Bufei novamente.

- Pelo amor de Merlim Alice, ela não vai casar com ele...

- Shhhh!!!- fez ela, colocando o dedo na frente da própria boca, fazendo sinal para que eu me calasse.- Não interrompe meu raciocínio Lílian!!-e colocou os dedos nas têmporas, tentando se lembrar do resto.

Eu rolei os olhos e me enfiei debaixo dos cobertores, deitando, mas ainda a encarando, acordada.

- 7º ano, ok, ela não vai ter nada com um pirralho...Corvinal, legal, pelo menos não é Sonserina, alto... hum, interessante, magro... ok, não queremos um Goyle para ela, loiro de olhos azuis, vem cá ele é galã ou algo do tipo? To me apaixonando...o pai é dono do Pasquim... Wow! Pegou pesado com a McMoony agora!! Ela deve estar caída por ele...já andou com os Marotos, ótimo, não é um "loser", já fez competições com eles, discutível...e você não gostou da pasta de dente que ele usa?- nesta última, ela se virou para mim, a testa franzida.

- Não.- respondi simplesmente, dando de ombros.- Era uma Fresh-Air de uva, eu detesto, tem gosto de flúor.- completei, fazendo cara de nojo.

Alice fez uma cara de extremamente confusa. Depois balançou a cabeça negativamente como se espantasse um mosquito, e voltou seu semblante feliz e empolgada.

- Ah Lilly, se ele for que nem você disse, ele é ótimo para ela!!!- disse, empolgada, batendo palminhas.

Eu rosnei (lembra que eu rosno?), e rolei os olhos.

Ela percebeu meu humor e disse de uma vez só:

- Você está assim só porque ele já andou com os Marotos e já fez competições com eles não é?

Alice tinha uma cara de "não me diga que é aquilo de novo...", e cruzou os braços. Eu dei de ombros novamente, afirmando.

- Ah não Lilly, por favor, agora não vai!- falou ela batendo os pés no chão com impaciência e se levantando.- Agora que a Lua finalmente se apaixonou por alguém você tá querendo botar gosto de bosta nele?!- o rosto dela começou a ficar vermelho.

Um pequeno nó se formou no meu estômago. Eu realmente não queria brigar com a Alice.

- Não Alice... você sabe que eu só estou assim porque eu tenho medo que aconteça com ela o mesmo que aconteceu a alguns anos atrás, que o Sirius fez.- disse, calmamente, me sentando e a encarando nos olhos para demonstrar que eu realmente estava preocupada com a Lua.

Ela pareceu compreender um pouco, pois seu olhar se desanuviou. (É, eu entendo muito de olhar.) E então, sentou-se do meu lado.

- É, eu sei Lílian. Mas...- começou, me encarando nos olhos (ela sabe que eu me sensibilizo muito mais dessa forma. Golpe Baixo!), com cara de quem implorava para que eu compreendesse.- Vamos tentar vai... a Lua nunca mais teve sequer um relacionamento depois daquele...- e tentou procurar a palavra certa.- Incidente...

Rosnei novamente. Ela ignorou.

- E ele parece ser um cara legal vai... por favor... deixa a Lua ser feliz, Lilly!- e juntou as mãos como quem implorava.

Ok, eu me senti péssima nessa hora.

Será que eu estava mesmo impedindo minha amiga de ser feliz? Eu nunca tive essa intenção claro, mas... será meu Merlim?

Engoli em seco, e disse numa voz muito fraca:

- Amanhã mesmo eu falo com ela... ou... com ele... sei lá...

- Não, não, não!- interrompeu ela, novamente, erguendo as mãos. – Não precisa se intrometer, apenas deixe rolar... não mexa em nada!- explicou, agora, totalmente empolgada.

- Ok.- concordei, engolindo em seco novamente e me deitando.

- Ótimo!!!- falou ela, como se estivesse empolgada para uma festa que seria no dia seguinte. – Então, amanhã, vamos acompanhar todo o processo... sem atrapalhar!!- acrescentou, erguendo o dedo novamente.- E vamos ver no que vai dar... – sentou-se na própria cama, como se estivesse exausta dos "preparativos" para o outro dia.

Eu apenas a encarei com um olhar vago. Eu realmente estava me sentindo péssima. Eu já não gostava muito de parar para pensar sobre mim e meus próprios sentimentos. E lá estava eu, pensando, se eu havia realmente prejudicado a felicidade das pessoas com meu estresse ambulante...

Alice percebera que eu não queria prolongar a conversa por muito tempo, e foi fechando as cortinas e dizendo:

- Não fique com a consciência pesada Lilly... eu só falei aquilo como um conselho, você sabe disso...

E sumiu atrás das cortinas.

Eu, já deitada, me virei ficando de barriga pra cima, olhando o teto, minha cabeça vagando pela minha própria consciência, analisando os fatos.

"Será que eu realmente impeço as pessoas de serem felizes? Será que meu estresse estava prejudicando as pessoas? Eu não sou tão ruim assim... Tudo bem, que eu gosto de ser estressada de vez em quando, admito... mas não, eu nunca quis prejudicar ninguém com isso... Ou quis?"

Ok, será que eu ia entrar em depressão?

- Lílian, acorda! Acorda Lílian!!!

Eu me revirei um pouco. A voz era da Alice, inconfundivelmente. Ela me cutucava no ombro.

Eu detesto ser acordada.

Me revirei novamente, enrolando todo o lençol no meu corpo, me fazendo prender num nó. Ela continuou insistindo.

- Lílian, você tem que ver isso! Acorda miserável!!!- sussurrou ela com força, agora me balançando tanto que a cama chacoalhava junto comigo.

Eu falei alguma coisa enrolada que agora não me recordo, e ela deu um tapa na minha bunda para ver se eu acordava de vez. Eu dei um leve gritinho, e fui me levantando, só que havia esquecido do detalhe. Eu estava totalmente enrolada no lençol. Resultado: Puft, caí.

- Que é Alice? Pelo amor de Merlim, eu estava...- comecei a falar, massageando meus quadris, os cabelos totalmente desgrenhados, até que eu vi o motivo de tanto espanto.

A Lua estava TOTALMENTE diferente. Eu deixei cair meu queixo.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?!- eu perguntei, em voz alta, não conseguindo conte-la.

Alice prendeu a respiração com medo da reação da loira, mas nada aconteceu.

Lua estava sentada, de frente a minha cama, numa cadeira, de pernas cruzadas, lendo um exemplar que eu nunca vira (Wow!) do Pasquim, os cabelos totalmente lisos, caindo como uma cascata platinada sobre seu ombro direito, um óculos de leitura fina e azul escuro, as roupas estavam mais bem colocadas e pareciam que finalmente haviam conhecido a palavra "engomada".

Não preciso me desculpar por ter sido tão indiscreta quando vi não? Quero dizer... foi um choque e tanto!!!

- Lua...? É você...?- perguntei, com a voz fraca.

Ela me encarou e ai, o choque final!

Ela tinha os olhos mais brilhantes e não-vagos que eu já vira em toda minha vida!! E o pior!! Quero dizer... melhor, sei lá!

Ela me transmitia paz naquele olhar. (Ok, fala dramática nada a ver com o momento, mas fazer o que?! Foi o que eu senti na hora!)

Lua sorriu de leve para mim e respondeu:

- É, sou eu sim pequena Lilly.- ufa! Alívio mortal! Ela tinha o timbre avoado.

Não que eu torça para que minha amiga seja anormal pra sempre. Não, não! Até muito pelo contrário! O normal da Lua, é ser anormal, entende?

Enfim...

Eu ainda fiquei eu uns dez minutos parada, olhando para a "Lua-Nova" (que é como eu e as meninas começamos a chamar), de queixo caído sendo imitada pela Alice.

"Meu Merlim, mas como? O que inspirou ela dessa forma?! Não, peraí, isso é óbvio.. o Lovegood é claro... O Lov... O LOVEGOOD? Como assim? A Lua estava toda arrumada para um GAROTO? Pior!!! Um garoto que apostava com os Marotos?Nããããããão..."

Mas quando eu já ia cutuca-la com força no ombro para manda-la analisar corretamente o porque de ter mudado, a minha conversa com Alice na noite anterior veio a minha mente.

"Será que eu estava impedindo a felicidade das pessoas?"

Fiquei encarando a cama por um bom instante, depois de ter passado o momento "estática", pensando em quais seriam minhas atitudes depois daquele choque...

Seria estresse? Que mandaria a Lua ir se arrumar naquele mesmo instante corretamente dizendo que aquele marsupial não merecia tudo aquilo? Ou seria ataque-de-amiga-patricinha elogiando-a com milhões e trilhões de elogios?

Nem um, nem outro. Resolvi um meio termo.

- Nossa Lua, você está linda hoje!- comentei carinhosamente, só que ao invés de ir e abraça-la como eu imaginei que as outras haviam feito, eu apenas me dirigi ao banheiro a lançando um sorriso amigável.

Ela se deu por satisfeita.

- Obrigada Lilly.- falou, sorrindo, e voltou a ler, avidamente.

Alice olhou para mim como quem dizia: "Só isso?" e foi até a loira, sentou na sua frente, baixou a revista dela, e falou dramática e pausadamente:

- Lua... você... está... ABSOLUTAMENTE LINDA!!!- gritou, abraçando-a e quase caindo as duas da cadeira.

Eu ri de frente ao espelho, me olhando neste. Então, algo me veio que me deixou bestificada e me deixa até hoje...

Eu resolvi mudar.

Vocês se lembram quando eu disse que o mundo havia acabado? Então podemos dizer que fiquei surpresa, mas nem tanto, e você também não deveria fica muito surpreso... aliás, o mundo acabou esqueceu? Pode-se esperar muito de Lílian Evans agora.

É. Vamos mudar. Ser legal não deve ser tão difícil.

Me arrumei como sempre e quando me encontrei com as meninas eu ostentava um sorriso do tamanho.. de uma banana. É. Acho que foi uma banana. (Tá bom Lilly é pra ser legal, não louca...)

Elas olharam para mim na mesma hora, e até a Lua com seu raciocínio avoado porém não lento, franziu a testa e falou:

- Viu passarinho verde no banheiro Lilly?- perguntou ela, sorrindo vagamente, a cascata de cabelos loiros caídos por cima dos ombros ainda.

- Quase Lua.- eu falei, sem conseguir arranjar uma desculpa.

Elas franziram ainda mais a testa.

"Como assim a Lílian não falou algo do tipo: 'Vi Lua, e por coincidência ele tinha a sua cara!'?" Deve ter sido o pensamento que se passou pela cabeça delas nessa hora.

Poxa, então quer dizer que eu era má mesmo.

Engoli em seco mais uma vez e apertei os punhos com força, tentando ostentar ainda o sorriso.

"Legal, eu tenho que ser legal mas não sei como ser legal... como é ser legal?.. legal...que palavra estranha...legal...que quer dizer? Veio de onde? Do latim? _Leg _que quer dizer bom, com _ius _que quer dizer demais. Bom demais. _Leg Ius. _Legal. Não, não, horrível, deve ser algo como gíria. Eu não gosto de usar gírias, elas não têm significado no dicionário, então quando eu estou confusa nada pode me esclarecer o que significa! Então legal é uma gíria, ok... mas de que ano? 1900? Só pode, porque desde que eu nasci eu ouço 'legal'. Acho que quando eu dei meu primeiro sorriso, a primeira coisa que o papai falou foi 'legal Joanne, venha ver!'. Não claro que eu não lembro direito de tudo de quando eu tinha meses de..."

- LÍLIAN! Você pretende sair do dormitório hoje ou não?!- quase gritou a Alice, tendo que dar algumas batidinhas na porta para eu despertar da minha fase "Tagarilly" mental.

Eu, muito acostumada com essa minha nova fase _Legius_, estava com a face absorta em pensamentos, quando a Alice me acordou, dei um pulo e na mesma hora abri outro sorriso de banana incrivelmente mais ridículo que o outro.

Ok, eu estava me saindo péssima, sabia disso e continuei fazendo.

Dêem desconto, além do mundo já ter acabado eu sou Lílian Evans! Um ser absolutamente anormal com probabilidades de fases _Legius_, Tagarilly's e Dramblemáticas altíssimas pondo em risco a felicidade das pessoas existentes nesse mundo já acabado.

Então.

Lua que estava lendo (porque será que eu não acho isso uma novidade e vocês já cansaram de ler isso também?), continuou lendo (se matem), e Alice riu e fez uma cara de : "Hoje, a Lilly está pior que todos os dias piores que já pioraram depois de já estarem piores na vida dela!"

É, era bem complicadinha a expressão da minha amiguinha.

Quando estávamos na escada a Lua, parou de ler (agora sim!), e falou:

- Esqueci meus brincos!- e voltou correndo para o dormitório.

Eu e Alice ficamos torcendo para que ela resolvesse renovar e usar outros brincos, e fomos descendo, para espera-la na Sala Comunal.

Caminhamos até a Sala Comunal sem mais imprevistos, até que quando santo é bom demais até Merlim estranha...

- Lílian, você já fez o formulário de autorização dos treinos de quadribol?- perguntou Lupin, assim que eu desci o último degrau e torci meu pé.

É, eu torci meu pé e doeu bastante, mas nada grave, continuemos...

- O quê?- eu perguntei, tendo ouvido perfeitamente, mas só pra dar mais tempo pra eu arranjar uma boa desculpa por que mesmo com o Potter vindo falar comigo, eu esqueci.

Eu massageava o pé, agachada, Alice esperava na porta que dava para o longo corredor que me levaria até meu primeiro dia de _Legius_, e Remo estava na minha frente, corado (que parecia ser de cansaço), afobado, se balançando nas pernas como se tivesse pressa de algo.

- Você já fez o formulário do quadribol Lílian?- perguntou ele de novo, pausadamente, se balançando tanto que fiquei por um momento com impressão de que ele precisava urgentemente ir ao banheiro.

- Er.. então Reminho..- comecei, sendo "legal", e sorrindo amarelamente.

Mas não foi preciso gastar tanto minha saliva numa desculpa, já que ele cortou e falou por cima:

- Beleza, eu sabia que você não ia ter saco de fazer algo que só interessa aos garotos do quadribol e ao Tiago, e fiz tudo.- e começou a remexer na papelada procurando alguma coisa.

Eu enruguei a testa por um instante.

- Peraí, quem disse que eu não ia querer fazer?- perguntei, falhando na minha primeira tentativa de ser "legal".

Remo me olhou por cima dos papéis, e ergueu uma sobrancelha, duvidoso.

- Você ia querer fazer?- perguntou ele, um timbre de voz MUITO duvidoso.

Eu apenas dei de ombros, tentando ser "legal", e sorri-banana outra vez.

Ele fez uma cara de quem chupara limão, estranhando absolutamente minha atitude e perguntou:

- Lílian, você está bem?- perguntou ele, rindo da minha expressão patética.

Eu sabia que aquilo estava alcançando o cúmulo do ridículo, mas eu tinha que continuar daquela forma "legal" de ser.

- Estou.- falei, ainda com o sorriso.

Remo pareceu analisar a situação um pouco, e depois cruzou os braços, e começou a me encarar como se esperasse alguma reação minha para aquilo. Eu apenas continuei sorrindo. Mas a brincadeira foi cansando e ai comecei a desfazer o sorriso aos poucos que quando ele já estava na altura de um sorriso normal, eu falei:

- O que foi?

Ele riu.

- Nada Lilly, nada.- pareceu que ele havia desistido de tentar saber o que passava na minha cabeça.

O que eu entendo perfeitamente, já que é bem difícil mesmo.

Eu dei de ombros novamente, e quando ia falar mais algo pro Remo, uma garota do primeiro ano de cabelos cacheados e muito cheios, usando aparelho, apontou para escada atrás de mim e do Remo e gritou para todo Salão Comunal ouvir:

- Olhe, a Lunática ficou bonita!

Eu acho que a pobrezinha da menina não queria ter gritado. Acho que foi mais um impulso porque não tinha como não se impressionar com aquilo. Tanto que algumas das pessoas quando viram também exclamaram algo ou prenderam a respiração rapidamente.

Eu me virei para encarar a Lua enquanto ela descia.

Mas aí, veio outra surpresa que fez meu coração disparar.

Ela usava brincos em forma de lua, só que delicados e pareciam feitos de diamantes. Isso realçava ainda mais os olhos azuis vivos dela, e o sorriso avoado que agora era extremamente estonteante.

Lua desceu com seu exemplar novo do Pasquim embaixo do braço, e com seu óculos de leitura ainda no rosto. Se aproximou de mim.

Todos no local olhavam para ela embasbacados. Olhos quase caiam fora, queixos quase batiam no chão, e quase que babas inundavam o salão. Havia também vários tipo de tiques nervosos. Alguns tossiam compulsivamente, outros piscavam várias vezes e alguns até abriam e fechavam a boca tão rápido que chegava a ser engraçado.

Eu até que me diverti com a expressão de todos no começo, mas admito que foi cansando. Tudo bem que a Lua mudara, mas daí ficar o Salão Comunal inteiro em pleno silencio por mais de meia hora é pedir demais né?

Remo que acordou todos. Graças a Merlim porque eu não agüentava mais tantos olhos nela e consequentemente em mim. É, eu ficava envergonhada pelos outros. E ainda fico. Mas a Lua não se envergonha de nada. Ela apenas lia seu exemplar seriamente como se fosse apenas um dia extremamente normal, e sem reparar o silencio modorrento.

Ele começou a balbuciar algo como : "O sinal já vai tocar pessoal, é melhor vocês se apressarem para comer logo!".Bem, era mentira já que faltava uns bons quarenta minutos pra aula. Mas valeu a intenção Reminho!

Todos começaram a se dispersar vagarosamente, ainda com tiques nervosos, e eu rindo internamente, até que quando todos se foram, eu suspirei e virei-me para Lua:

- Vamos?- perguntei, como se fosse mais um dia normal.

Ela me olhou considerando REALMENTE um dia normal, e disse:

- Vamos sim pequena Lilly.

Deixa só eu explicar esse pequena Lilly. Eu não suporto. Saindo da boca de outras pessoas. Da de Lua eu nem me importo, já que foi ela que inventou mesmo, e o tom de voz dela torna a expressão até "engraçadinha". É um apelido carinhoso.

Mais um, aliás. Eu só tinha mencionado "Tagarilly" da Alice, e a "Dramblemática" da Lua, mas tem vários outros delas e de outras pessoas também, você vai ver.

Bem, fomos caminhando até o Salão, mas não conseguimos chegar até lá sem ser praticamente babadas pelas pessoas.

Eu to me incluindo nessa babação ou é impressão minha? To. Enfim. Recapitulemos.

Fomos caminhando pelo Salão, mas não conseguimos chegar lá sem A LUA ser praticamente babada pelas pessoas.

Ela tava realmente linda, mas esse povo de Hogwarts exagera demais. Uns idiotinhas da Sonserina até falaram algo como: "A cachorrinha da Grifinória resolveu virar gente..." só que não conseguiram continuar pois eu já havia descontado vinte pontos de cada um e como era minha amiga fiz uma coisa ilegal.

É, eu fiz uma coisa ilegal e não foi legal. Acho que esse negocio de ser _Legius_ não ta sendo bom pra minha cabeça. Enfim...

Eu fiz um feitiço cola permanente nas bocas dos pequenos infelizes. Mas como eu sou muito esperta (brigada!) fiz sem que eles vissem, e ficassem procurando que nem loucos, com os olhos claro, o motivo por terem ficado mudos momentaneamente.

Eu ri quando estávamos a dois corredores de lá, e a Lua me encarou com um sorriso vago como se perguntasse o que aconteceu.

- Nada...- falei, dando de ombros.

Ela ergueu brevemente as sobrancelhas ainda me olhando. E quando ia virar para olhar para sua revista novamente, algo, ou melhor, alguém batera com ela, batendo em mim e assim fazendo uma linda e leve(pra não dizer ao contrario) batida à três.

Esfreguei um pouco meus quadris por causa da dor, e vi quem era.

Lovegood.

Beleza, era pra ser _Legius_. Mas será que todas as vezes que a gente se encontrasse nós íamos nos bater?

Já não basta o passado negro desse ser humano, ainda tem mais essa?

É, eu sei que não é culpa dele. É da Lua e de sua distração companheira de todas as horas, mas se era pra conviver _legius_-mente, tínhamos que chegar a um acordo. Olhar para frente sempre (ambos) seria uma boa primeira regra.

Enfim, hoje eu to falando demais e pondo pouca ação. Vamos lá.

- Des..des...- ia começar ele, mas enfim, vocês sabem a reação do coitadinho.

Eu até entendi porque observem: Um dia você se bate com uma pessoa (duas!) e já se apaixona por ela daquela forma. (Supondo que ele se apaixonou por ela, já que minha pobre lógica da experiência com Marotos e derivados, insiste em dizer que ele só sentiu atração pela Lua... ok atração não, curiosidade de conhece-la). E no outro dia, você chega e vê essa mesma pessoa, estonteantemente linda.

É um pouco difícil lidar com isso.

Ele entrou em um choque tão profundo, que mal conseguiu se mover. Lua o olhava de uma forma indiferente, e ele apenas parecia travar uma batalha interna nos próprios neurônios sobre o que falar.

Bem, eu acho que essa deveria ser a ultima preocupação dele, já que a primeira deveria ser COMO falar. Já que parecia que ele ia ficar lá plantando admirando a beleza dela o dia inteiro.

- Oi Lovegood!

É, eu interrompo pra ajudar as pessoas. Ao contrario da Alice naquela situação lembra? Do expresso? Em que ela me deixou lá com cara de taxo olhando pro Remo e os Marotos me encarando?

E é, eu lembro de todos as bolas-fora que dão comigo! Seria uma ótima cobradora de impostos na Antiga Roma não acham? (Que é que isso tem a ver? Mas tudo bem...)

Se eu dissesse pra vocês que ele não conseguiu desviar o olhar da Lua? Vocês iriam se surpreender? Acho que não...

- Oi...- falou ele, a voz tão avoada quanto da Lua em dia de prova de História da Magia, (É triste, nem queiram saber!) os olhos ainda fixos nela.

- Então...- tentei arrumar rapidamente alguma desculpa para nos tirar dali, mas a Lua também não parecia disposta a ir embora. Não que ela estivesse o babando daquela forma, mas ela o encarava tão fundo nos olhos que quando eu percebi me deu arrepios.

Até que todos ao redor começaram a reparar nisso. Quero dizer, não ia demorar muito até que todos reparassem, aliás os dois estavam se encarando fundo nos olhos, um avoado-retardado e a outra indiferente-pensadora, parados que nem postes, e o melhor! (ou seria pior?), no meio do corredor!!!

Bom, eu não sou ruim. Eu apenas tive que fazer meu trabalho de monitora-chefe porque aliás os dois estavam empatando o corredor próximo de um horário de aula, atrasando os estudantes... e os assustando também.

- Hamham!- pigarreei, cutucando a Lua no ombro.

A reação dela foi a mesma que a dele.

- Oi...- e ainda o olhava segurando firme a revista que estava nas suas mãos, agora pressionada contra o peito.

- Querida...- tentei começar suave mas meu tom irônico é meio difícil de tirar as vezes sabe?- Vamos saindo do meio do corredor? Tem gente...querendo...

- Ok.- falou ela de prontidão, mas adivinha?

Não se moveu.

Ai ai, sinceramente viu? Se eles começassem a namorar eu já tinha a segunda regra. Não parar para namorar e se olhar e/ou admirar, no meio do corredor.

Parando pra pensar, isso é bem típico de um namoro McMoony não acham? Parar pra se olhar no meio do corredor com cara de marsupial? Hehehehehe...

Me ignorem.

- Gente, é sério, vocês estão causando um certo...- e procurei a palavra certa.- Transtorno... no meio do corredor... vocês podem pelo menos se afastar mais para esquerda? Ou direita tanto faz, o que ia ajudar mesmo é vocês saírem daqui.- e dei uma risadinha amarela.

É, eu tava falando com vento e eu achei bem interessante essa experiência.

É única, inovadora.

Enfim... o que me salvou naquele dia?

Adivinhe...

Mas adivinhe bem adivinhado, porque é algo bem...

Não tem palavras...

Você é bom em adivinhar? Não?! Ah que peninha...

- O que será que a inocente e puritana Lilly está armando contra os garotos de Hogwarts novamente?

- Black porque você não vai arrumar um cesto de roupa suja pra lavar?- me virei, já armada, os olhos estreitos, e o mau humor já presente no meu rosto.

Ok, esqueci de dizer.

Ser _Legius_ com todos. MENOS Black.

Ele gargalhou.

Estavam ele, Frank, Pettigrew, Potter e Remo, os cinco nos encarando com expressão de dúvida no rosto, olhando de mim, para a Lua e para o Lovegood.

Eu já detesto a platéia de Hogwarts, quanto mais os Marotos. Ótimo não é? Eu posso esquecer de ser _Legius_ por uns segundinhos? Brigada...

- Aconteceu algo Ed?-perguntou Black, fingindo que eu não falara nada, e olhando por cima de mim, com os braços cruzados.

Eu realmente detestei aquilo.

- Black, eu falei com você!!- reclamei, batendo o pé no chão (parecendo uma criança débil).

Ele me ignorou novamente e continuou olhando para Lovegood esperando uma resposta.

O loiro apenas deu de ombro e engoliu em seco, indicando a Lua com a cabeça.

Eu comecei a observar todos os movimentos dos dois detalhadamente. Como assim o Lovegood apontando pra Lua?

- Wow!- fez Black, assim que viu a "Lua-Nova". Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram, e ele descruzou os braços. – Bom dia!!!- cumprimentou ele descaradamente.

Agora digam se eu mereço esse ser humano? Se é que podemos o chamar desse nome que é tão superior à ele que... dá uma agonia dentro do âmago!

Até que um olhar do Lovegood me fez desmentir todas desconfianças da minha cabeça. Eu já estava começando a achar que eles estavam mancomunados nessa historia toda. Mas não. O Lovegood lançou um olhar quase... letal ao Black.

1 à 0.

Já disse como eu adoro o Lovegood?

- Er...- fez o loiro na mesma hora, pigarreando em seguida, chamando a atenção de Lua para ele.- Lua... quero dizer, McMoony... eu consegui o ultimo exemplar pra você. – e estendeu na mão um exemplar novinho, encapado, com alguns brindes que normalmente vinham na revista especial, para ela.

Gente, eu já mencionei em outra ocasião o quanto ele é fofinho não é? Mas a carinha dele neste momento era extremamente fofa! Era mortalmente meiga!!!

Ele tinha uma mão para trás e a outra estendendo a revista, daí você percebia o cabelinho penteado dele, a expressão bonitinha... tudo tão... ai! Chega dá vontade de... MATAR!!

Ok, regra três de convivência: eu devo me afastar do Lovegood quando eu começar a acha-lo bonitinho demais.

Lua apenas deu de ombros, pegou a revista, deu um fraco: "Obrigada", e saiu me puxando pela manga.

Eu olhei para trás. Todos me olhavam com uma cara esquisita como se não tivessem entendido nada. Eu sorri. É, eu tava entendendo e eles não. Eu adoro isso.

Lovegood observou Lua ir embora com uma cara digna de eu voltar e dá três socos na cara dele de tão fofa. Era uma cara tipo : "Porque meu balãozinho favorito saiu voando mamãe?"

Fomos caminhando muito rápido por causa da pose da Lua.

Vocês sabem, aquela tática né? Saída-apressada-pra-nada? É, a última pessoa que eu imaginaria na vida que iria fazer isso, era quem?

A que estava fazendo isso neste exato momento.

Ai ai. Eu engoli em seco naquela hora. Pois é. Eu tinha que demonstrar que estava sendo "legal" por fora, mas isso não me obrigava a deixar de pensar no que eu queria pensar.

"Ai Lua, não começa a ser que nem a Bellatriz e cia., não por favor!!!" Era o que eu implorava, ajoelhava e rezava por dentro. Eu admirava demais essa personalidade da Lua, e ainda admiro! Ela não tinha que mudar por causa de um garoto! Ou melhor ela NÃO PODIA mudar por causa de um garoto! E principalmente um garoto que andou e ainda tem amizade com os Marotos!!!

Você viu como o Black-infame chamou o Lovegood? Ed?! Ah me poupe, vá! Tem até intimidade de chamar por um apelido? Vou fazer uma reza:

Lua que estás aqui, santificada seja sua antiga personalidade, venha a nós sua revisão de conceitos, assim na sua cabeça avoada como no mundo real...

Ok, eu estou exagerando! Mas agora imaginem... eu, pensando nessas táticas desesperadas de fazer a Lua por meio de telepatia mudar seu comportamento, com um sorriso-banana no rosto para todos que passavam.

Lindo né?

Eu sou uma gênia assim... sem tamanho!!!

Quando estávamos pondo o pé dentro do Salão e eu estava achando que o leitinho morno de cada dia ia me salvar daquela tubulação...

- Luaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Me conte tudo não me esconda nada!

- Quem era? É seu amigo? Você já conhece ele ou...?

- Conte logo Lua, somos suas melhores amigas!

Hunpf! Eu mereço.

Era a Amanda, a Emelina e a Marlene, que vieram correndo, depois de terem assistido de platéia, a cena que ocorre a pouco no corredor, junto com a Alice que também assistira ao espetáculo. Elas tinham o semblante mais animado que o da Alice na noite anterior.

Então, cara de mosca em titica de coruja.

Vejam só, até essa piada que eu acho engraçadíssima, não me fez rir. É. Não por dentro, mas por fora, eu sorria-banana.

A Lua apenas deu de ombros e ...

Não, assim era como eu rezava para que fosse. Vou contar o que realmente aconteceu, já que vale lembrar, o mundo acabou e tudo se espera de todos.

Ela virou-se, e com um sorriso mais banana que o meu (o que foi uma audácia, só que poderia sorrir banana daquele jeito era eu e pronto!), respirou fundo e falou com um brilho no olhar de quem realmente estava...

Apaixonada. (Você poderia por favor fechar esse diário agora, por que veja só, eu realmente, vou fazer um drama interno intenso, então para poupar isso você poderia fecha-lo e simplesmente não lê-lo mais! Ah não... você é teimosinho? Tá bom, pode ler, mas eu adverti hein? Faz um sorriso-banana)

- Ele é muuuuito legal, vocês não acham? Olha o que ele conseguiu pra mim! – e puxou o exemplar do Pasquim que ele dera à pouco.- Não é demais da parte dele?!

Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. E ok.

E voz da Lua ficou MUITO estranha. Era a voz débil só que com tom de patricinha sebosa. Eu tive vontade de chorar.

Mas achei melhor surtar internamente com minha crise de "ok's".

Se eu expressasse o que eu pensava, a Alice e as outras com certeza iam fazer cara de não-impeça-a-felicidade-dela, então...

Olha o sorriso-banana de quem está achando tudo uma beleza, em ação gente!

Não consegui falar nada até chegarmos a mesa do café da manhã, embora eu sustentasse o sorriso. Todos olhavam para mim e para Lua de forma estranha, como se fosse a coisa mais absurda que já viram na vida.

É, e eu não culpo eles não. Eu sorrindo para todos e a Lua arrumada? Se me dissessem isso a menos de quarenta e oito horas atrás eu ia rir da cara de quem falou. E ia rir muito. Sabe aqueles meus ataques horríveis de risada? Pronto, esse mesmo.

Quando sentamos, elas já com a cota de felicidade do dia no topo da cadeia alimentar, e eu com uma fome da miséria de tanta desgraça por dentro, os murmúrios no local começaram a aumentar o volume.

Lua sentara. Sua saia normal, consequentemente levantara. Ok, eu não estava preparada pra isso.

Tudo menos corpo definido!

Sim amigos. A Lua tinha um corpo definido por debaixo daquelas suas roupas horríveis e estrambólicas. Agora ela tinha um corpo definido aparecendo por entre as roupas normais e bom engomadas. Eu já disse a você a minha vontade de pegar uma faca e crava-la com força no meu peito? E girar, girar, girar, girar, para sentir cada gotícula de tripa sair voando?

- Lua, olhe, todos estão olhando pra você!- comentou Amanda, sussurrando, e rindo junto com as outras.

- É mesmo Lua, até os garotos da Sonserina!- disse Emelina dando uma risadinha em seguida.

- Você tem noção da sua popularidade agora? Você tá no ranking dos mais conhecidos do colégio com certeza!- falou Marlene, batendo na mesa de tanta empolgação.

- Mandou ver Lu!- disse Alice, dando um tapinha nas suas costas.

Olhei para Lua. Ela não estava olhando para mim e sim para o prato. Deu de ombros e corou furiosamente. Ok, a atitude que eu queria que ela tivesse feito antes, ela fez agora.

Como se eu tivesse falado alguma coisa quando eu olhei para ela, ela me olhou em seguida, e deu de ombros novamente, como quem pedia desculpas. Seu olhar era de quem realmente não esperava que isso estivesse acontecendo.

Eu apenas a encorajei ainda mais com o olhar, e sorri (sem ser banana) a dizendo que estava tudo bem. Ela respirou fundo e ficou mais ereta.

Beleza, eu acabara de encoraja-la a continuar sendo a "Lua-Nova".

Daí, sabe aqueles momentos em que você tá bem longe, só que ouve a conversa de todos? Era como eu tava.

- E aí, os treinos já estão marcados?- ouvi a Emelina perguntar pra Marlene.

- Não, o Tiago disse que ia receber ainda um formulário ai do Remo, e ai ia marcar, mas parece que ainda essa semana já temos treino!- fez Marlene, empolgada.

- Legal! Esse ano a taça é nossa Marlene!- Emelina quase pulava no banco.

- Com certeza!!!- afirmou Marlene erguendo o punho no ar, rindo e fazendo a amiga rir.

É, a Marlene e a Emelina eram grandes amigas desde o primeiro dia no colégio. E quando no segundo ano, a Emelina virou artilheira e Marlene batedora, e começaram a participar do mesmo time, aí que a amizade solidificou mesmo. Eram as duas apaixonadas por quadribol, e quase sempre tinham o mesmo gosto em tudo. Desde roupas, até meninos. Mas a Emelina sempre foi mais simpática e feminina que a Marlene. Não que a Marlene seja uma maria-homem, porque ela também tinha sua beleza. Mas é que a Marlene sempre é grossa quando quer e quase sempre grossa quando não quer. Apesar de que as piadas dela são as mais engraçadas e quem mais levanta nosso astral quando tudo está perdido ou em época de provas finais, é ela.

Deixe-me fazer uma pequena descrição das duas. (Você já deve ter percebido que adoro fazer isso...)

A Emelina é um pouco baixa, não é gorda mas também não é magra, os cabelos bem curtinhos mesmo, usava sempre presilhas coloridas, tinha uns olhos castanhos mel cativantes, e um sorriso bem bonitinho. Já ficara com Black e também com o Tiago. Vai entender né?

A Marlene por sua vez, é alta, corpo esguio, curvas bonitas, cabelos longos e encaracolados que chegavam até a cintura, negros, os olhos verdes e apesar de toda essa beleza que poderia ser usada femininamente, ela usava roupas folgadas mas nunca saia desleixada, descabelada ou algo do tipo. Por isso eu continuo achando ela bonita do mesmo jeito. Dificilmente prendia o cabelo. Só quando ia jogar quadribol mesmo. Aliás, ela joga DEMAIS. Por isso a amizade com o Tiago. Ele com certeza não queria vê-la fora do campeonato nunca! Já que ela derrubava mais jogadores em menos de cinco minutos de jogo do que muito jogador profissional. Mas também gente... olhem a força da garota. Eu que nunca ia provocar a Marlene na minha vida. Ela não só fazia quadribol como corria todas as manhãs bem cedinho, e fazia exercícios diariamente. Inveja do corpo dela, até a Bellatriz e cia., tem!

Depois voltei meus ouvidos para conversa da Alice e Amanda, já que o assunto das outras duas havia se aprofundado no quadribol e eu realmente detesto quadribol.

- Você tem aula de que agora Amanda?- perguntou Alice, puxando assunto de aula.

- Acho que Estudo dos Trouxas...- respondeu ela, comendo.

- Ergh, como você gosta dessa matéria?- perguntou a outra.

- Ah, eu realmente acho interessante, acho que vou querer trabalhar em algo trouxa.

É, essa era a Amanda. Despertava ódio dos Sonserinos. Ela era uma verdadeira amante de trouxas, apesar de ter nascido numa família de sangue puro. Ficava horas me perguntando coisas sobre como funcionava a torradeira elétrica, o fogão, o carro e essas coisas.

Um minuto de Amanda: cabelos ruivos, não muito lisos nem encaracolados, iam até depois dos ombros, olhos castanhos claros, sardas pelo rosto e um rostinho redondo de bebê. Nunca ficara com nenhum dos Marotos porque ela era tão doce e se dava tão bem com todos, que fizera amizade com eles antes mesmo deles perceberem a beleza dela ou se interessarem por ela(então deduza de que foi hiper veloz a forma de ela fazer amizade com eles), tanto que ela já dera cola de História da Magia diversas vezes pra eles (e eu não pude fazer nada já que se eu denunciasse eles iria ter que denunciar ela e ela é realmente muito legal, tão legal que também me deu cola na prova... hehehe).

Assim que acordei do transe, o sinal tocara e eu percebi que eu só comi meia torrada e dois goles de leite durante o café inteiro. Olhei para meu horário e vi que teria aula dupla de Poções agora, seguidas de outra dupla de Feitiços. Seria um manhã e tanto eu não estava preparada.

- Aula de quê agora?- perguntou Alice se levantando.

- Poções, você e o Frank fazem todas as matérias que eu faço, esqueceu?- perguntei, também me levantando.

- Ah, é!- respondeu ela.- Porque essa cara Lílian?- ela reparara na minha cara de arrependimento esfomeado.

- Fome.- respondi simplesmente dando de ombros.- Eu esqueci de comer agora de manhã e...

- Ah, poupe-me Lílian!!- falou Alice colocando as mãos na cintura.- É aula de Poções, pode levar seu lanchinho!!- e começou a juntar algumas torradas e copo de leite para mim.

Eu franzi a testa.

- Alô Alice, mas é impressão minha ou os alunos não podem comer na sala de aula?- perguntei, olhando ela apanhar tudo.

- É Lílian você tem razão. – respondeu ela, juntando tudo e conjurando uma mini maleta onde ela colocou tudo dentro.- Os alunos não podem comer na sala de aula. Mas VOCÊ pode comer na aula de POÇÕES. – falou, apontando para mim, e enfatizando as palavras.

Ai eu entendi. E me veio alegria. E me veio tristeza. Alegria porque eu poderia lanchar tranquilamente mesmo como dissera a Alice, na aula de Poções. Tristeza porque iria começar outra sessão de baba-ovo do professor Slughorn. Eu gemi.

- Hehe, ser a queridinha do professor nem sempre é bom não é?- perguntou Alice, piscando para mim.

- Não mesmo.- respondi, suspirando e indo caminhando lentamente junto com os outros.

Quando chegamos na saída do Salão, nos despedimos de Amanda (que foi pra Estudo dos Trouxas), e da Lua (que fora pra Adivinhação) e seguimos nós quatro que em breve virou cinco (Frank), para as masmorras de Poções.

Chegando lá, assim que abrimos a porta, aquela quentura nos envolveu imediatamente, junto com o cheiro de diversas poções misturadas.

Eu meio que me senti em casa definitivamente. Era aquilo que estava faltando. Um pouco da minha aula favorita. Eu já contei que eu tirei um "O" em Poções no N.O.M.'s? Foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

Entrei, tentando não chamar muita atenção, e sentando lá trás com Frank e Alice. Sentei-me tão vagarosamente que parecia que eu estava em câmera lenta. Eu olhava para os lados hiper desconfiada. Ora, o Slughorn iria aparecer a qualquer momento e eu estava rezando para que ele não me visse. (O que seria praticamente impossível. Malditos cabelos ruivos!)

Fiquei tão congelada que Frank me olhou e começou a rir. Eu fiz um sinal de censura com o olhar para que ele não risse. Qualquer barulho já seria motivo do aparecimento do professor. Minha respiração era descompassada.

Quando todos já se sentaram, o silêncio permaneceu na espera do professor, e eu tinha certeza de que ele iria aparecer da frente da sala (como sempre) e começar a dar aula, eu senti algo tocar em mim no meu ombro direito.

Era a pança de Slughorn, que era tão grande que tocava meu ombro ele estando um pouco de distante de mim.

- LÍLIAN MINHA GAROTA!- bradou ele, abrindo os braços, me levantando e me dando o abraço mais de urso que eu já senti na minha vida.

Ok, eu não gostava daquele abraço. Esmagava praticamente todos os meus ossos, e eu senti no mínimo quinze pares deles se partirem. Ele me balançava de um lado para o outro o que ficou realmente patético no meio de todos.

Quando ele finalmente (e ponha finalmente nisso) me soltou, eu não consegui andar e dizer coisa nenhuma a não ser sorri-banana para ele tentando ser _Legius_. Mas ninguém merece fale sério! Quando você decide dar uma repaginada na sua vida porque cansou de algo, e você decide ser legal, você quer ser legal com todos... menos com professor não é? Pois é... Até porque você já finge ser legal mesmo não querendo repaginar nada. Ter um ser humano inimigo é uma coisa... ter um professor inimigo é totalmente outra diferente! (É, não considero professores seres humanos! Trabalham por pouco e ainda fingem que são felizes tomando chazinhos... é serio, essa raça me dá medo!) Eu senti o mesmo.

- Como foram as férias, Lílian minha garota?- perguntou ele, com aquele sorriso gigantesco (afronta número dois! Quem disse que pode sorrir mais banana que eu?), e aquele maldito "Lílian, minha garota" pela zilionézima vez.

Essa "bendita" frase já me fez entrar em pânico várias vezes. Eu sou tão bitolada com ela, que chego a ouvir ecos antes de dormir... "Lílian... Lílian, minha garota... Lílian, minha garota..."

É triste.

E uma vez quando eu estava em casa, meu pai chegou do trabalho com um presente para mim e para Petúnia, e chegou gritando: "Lílian minha garota!" É, vocês sabem como eu "NÃO" sou dramática e "NÃO" entrei em colapso mental depois disso. Pois é, pedi pro meu pai aos berros nunca mais falar aquilo na vida dele. Claro que ele não entendeu nada, mas prometeu sem entender mesmo. (A força do meu grito...)

Agora, mais uma vez, peço para que não me interpretem mal. Eu não odeio o Slughorn ou algo do tipo. Eu só não gosto do jeito como ele pega no meu pé! É... é... argh! É muito chato! Imensamente chato!

Eu acho que eu não sou que nem o Potter que agüenta toda a babação do Dumbledore sendo verdadeiramente simpático e achando normal. Eu sou muito pelo contrário. MUITO. MUITO.

- Foram...boas...- respondi, dando um sorriso fraco e sentando, corada.

Ele gargalhou (vem cá, o que é que eu disse de engraçado mesmo?), e depois deu três "pancadas", o que ele acha que é tapinha, na minha cabeça, fazendo-a latejar. Você sabe eu não tenho facilidade nenhuma pra pegar dor de cabeça... nenhuma!!! (Irônica-mor.)

- Que bom, que bom!! Preparada para se tornar uma mestre de Poções?- perguntou ele, piscando para mim.

Olhei ao redor disfarçadamente. A cena era acompanhada por todos. Tá vendo porque eu detesto isso? Os Sonserinos riam, como se debochassem de mim e achassem impossível eu me tornar algo na vida, e o resto achava tudo muito chato como se implorassem com os olhos para que eu terminasse logo com aquilo.

- Er.. não sei bem ainda o que quero...- respondi, a voz fraca e um pouco rouca de tão baixa.

- Ora, mas deixe de bobagem!!!- berrou ele, me dando um susto, e em todos também, nos fazendo saltar da cadeira.- É claro que você vai trabalhar com Poções, esse seu dom todo Lílian, minha garota não é pra ser desperdiçado!!!- terminou com sua voz de trovão, ecoando pela sala inteira.

Eu apenas concordei de leve com a cabeça, como todos querendo que aquilo terminasse de uma vez. Ele me deu outros "tapinhas" (minha dor de cabeça aumentou) e foi pra frente da sala, começar a explicar o que daríamos naquele dia.

Eu suspirei fundo e Alice riu me dando verdadeiros tapinhas nas minhas costas como quem cumprimentava um cavalo que fora bem na batalha. Depois me passou meu lanchinho( vem cá, porque eu to falando lanchinho? Parece coisa do jardim de infância!!), e eu, de mau humor, abri-o e comecei a devorar tudo antes que o professor Slughorn virasse (ele estava copiando o conteúdo na lousa) e visse e dissesse para todos que eu era sua 'comilona favorita'. Eu iria morrer se isso acontecesse.

Assim que eu terminei, e escondi o lenço debaixo da carteira, Slughorn voltou-se para nós e começou a andar na frente da sala, as mãos para trás, e a pança abrindo alas.

- Alguém sabe que poção... é essa?- perguntou ele, apontando para o quadro.

Nela estava escrito _Quantum Vittae_. Eu identifiquei na mesma hora, claro, mas é mais claro ainda que eu não levantei a mão. Algumas pessoas levantaram mas o professor, óbvio, queria ouvir a resposta da "sua garota". Hunpf!

- Não é possível que você não saiba Lílian?!- gritou ele, colocando as mãos na cintura e dando uma risadinha.

Todos que haviam levantado, abaixaram as mãos com cara de tédio como sempre acontecia. (É impressão minha ou essa aula promove inimigos meus por todo o colégio?).

- Eu... eu...- comecei tentando ver se algo ou alguém poderia me salvar. Mas ninguém veio. Então...- É a poção do quase-morto.- respondi, respirando fundo, e corando ainda mais.

Ele bateu palma uma vez (forte o suficiente para espantar todos) e disse, erguendo o punho no ar:

- Muito bem, sempre estudando à frente dos seus coleguinhas não é?!

Tá vendo. Não sou só eu que sou retardada com mais de treze anos nesse colégio.

Eu apenas apoiei a palma da minha mão na minha boca, como se esperasse a continuação.

- Então provavelmente...- disse ele, voltando a andar de um lado à outro.- Você sabe para que serve não é? E porque tem esse nome também?

Eu confesso que me deu uma vontade louca de dizer que não e que ele tentasse com outra pessoa. Mas ia soar muito grosseiro. Então, resolvi responder.

- Sei, sim senhor.- falei, ainda por detrás da mão, abafando um pouco o som mas o suficiente para ele ouvir.- É poção para acordar quem se encontra em coma. Por isso o nome...

- Muito bem!! E sabe também se ela fácil de se encontrar...- continuou ele, sabendo que eu já sabia tudo. Eu rolei os olhos internamente.

- Não, muito pelo contrário, é dificílimo de se encontrar, até porque não se vende...

- Então a solução é...- começou ele com tom de quem pede para eu completar.

- Fazer você mesmo. Mas também não é tão simples assim de fazer já que é composta por um ingrediente raro de ser achado.

- E pode me dizer qual é esse ingrediente?

- Raiz de asfódelo sólida. Uma planta que só é encontrada no coração da Ásia e mesmo assim, lá só é encontrada em pó. A sólida geralmente não existe mais, mas com paciência em exceção, se acha, em forma de pedrinhas nos vales da Ásia.

- E você acha que o ingrediente pode ser substituído por outro?

- Sim, pode, pode ser pelo próprio asfódelo em pó que produz a poção do morto vivo. Mas não é muito recomendável já que a pessoa acordará, mas apenas por algo em torno de cinco minutos ou menos. Depois voltará ao coma com grandes probabilidades de morte.

- E adivinhem?- perguntou ele em seguida, como um trovão.- Vocês irão prepara-la hoje com asfódelo em pó já que quem consegue com ele em pó, consegue com a sólida! Lílian...- falou ele, indo em direção à mesa dele.- Trinta e cinco pontos pelas repostas respondidas corretamente! Os ingredientes estão no armário... terão o resto da aula para faze-lo e quando estiver faltando cinco minutos para acabar eu dou o sinal e vocês param, quem conseguir ter feito ela perfeitamente, ganhará cinqüenta pontos! Prontos?- perguntou, olhando pro relógio e marcando.- Agora!!

E todos começaram a trabalhar. Eu que já havia preparado essa poção em casa uma vez, com o asfódelo em pó mesmo (o Slughorn sempre me dava todo fim de ano umas amostrinhas de ingredientes que poderiam servir para o próximo ano para que eu fosse treinando), e dera certo, fui vagarosamente para o armário, apanhar meu caldeirão, e meus ingredientes.

Assim que eu voltei, e coloquei as coisas sobre a mesa com cara de sono, alguém irrompeu na sala, ou melhor, duas pessoas, irromperam na sala, dando um susto em todos já que abriram a porta com muita força.

Adivinhe quem era? Claro, Black e Potter. Atrasados, como sempre.

- O porque da demora?- perguntou Slughorn na mesma hora, lá da frente, com sua voz de trovão irrompendo a sala e fazendo que o barulho de caldeirões, ingredientes e cadeiras parassem na mesma hora.

Todos viraram para trás para encarar os dois.

Potter respirou fundo e pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se na mesa do outro lado da minha. Black apenas fez o mesmo. E não responderam nada ao professor.

- Menos dez pontos para cada um... o que é uma pena, já que a querida Lilly conseguiu ganhar trinta hoje...- comentou ele, voltando aos seus afazeres.

Black me olhou e deu uma piscadela animada para mim. Eu revirei os olhos e olhei para Potter. Ele tirava o livro de poções da mochila e se encaminhava rapidamente ao armário de ingredientes sem dizer nada, nem fazer nenhuma provocação.

É... eu acho que eu realmente estava sentindo falta daquele idiota de antes.

Comecei a fazer minha poção sem muita pressa, girando ela de três em três minutos como mandava, e com uma cara de tédio no rosto. Depois que cortei meu caule de carqueja em pedaços triangulares sem olhar por causa da prática, senti algo me cutucando no ombro.

- Evans, você pode me emprestar sua faca? A minha não está amolada...- era quem? O Potter óbvio.

Bem queridos amigos. Se essa era minha chance de provar que estou _Legius_, lá vai...

- Claro Tiago.- respondi sorrindo... banana!

Ele franziu a testa, e apenas apanhou a faca e saiu com a cara de quem não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

Eu bufei depois que ele saiu. Será que ele não percebia meu esforço em ser legal com ele e ele não dá a mínima? Ele está me humilhando!!! E eu não estou gostando disso...

Depois de mais vinte minutos extremamente tediosos eu comecei a observar a sala.

Alice fazia a poção com ajuda de Frank, e Frank com a ajuda dela. Os dois liam as informações um do outro e concordavam sempre em aderir a opinião na qual o outro dizia. Eu bufei novamente. Esses dois...

Já Marlene e Emelina se concentravam ao máximo porém eu percebi que a Emelina não estava pondo raiz suficiente e Marlene amassava com muita força azevinho azul. Olhei para o lado delas.

Os Sonserinos. Bellatriz e cia., fingiam que estavam fazendo a poção mas paqueravam com garotos corvinais do outro lado da sala. Eu bufei pela terceira vez. Patéticas.

Já Snape... bem, você sabe que o único que se compara comigo em poções é o Snape. Então deduza que ele estava fazendo a poção concentrado já que dessa vez eu não estava, para poder me superar pela primeira vez. Era a sina dele. Tentar me superar. Não que eu quisesse sempre estar a frente, é que eu simplesmente sempre terminava um segundo antes dele. Era questão simplesmente de quem era mais rápido em levantar a mão.

Eu decidi que como eu já estava 'legal' mesmo eu ia deixar ele fazer a poção primeiro. Parei por um instante e sentei apoiando o queixo nas mãos, observando a sala.

Até que senti outro cutucão.

- Obrigado pela faca.- era o Potter que tinha um semblante de quem realmente estava se esforçando para fazer a poção.

Eu achei extremamente _legius_ da parte dele, já que era a matéria que ele mais detestava e ele agora tentava fazer. Deduzi que era a vontade ser auror. Para ser, precisa-se no mínimo de um "E" em poções. O que Potter conseguira com muito esforço ano retrasado. E claro que não iria jogar isso fora tão fácil.

- De nada...- falei, sorrindo dessa vez de leve já que cansara de sorrir banana.- Está conseguindo?- perguntei. Tá cansei de sorrir-banana mas ser _Legius_ fora uma promessa. A cara dele era afobada de quem realmente estava suando para fazer aquilo.

Ele estranhou novamente a pergunta franzindo o cenho.

Eu bufei pela quarta vez.

- Não vê que eu to tentando ser _Legius_ com você?- perguntei, esquecendo COMPLETAMENTE que _Legius_ era uma palavra que só existia no meu vocabulário.

Ele franziu ainda mais o cenho, e murmurou um "Hãn?!" esganiçado.

Eu rolei os olhos, me levantei e mandei de uma vez só.

- Ok, a sua poção está meio avermelhada e é pra ficar azul o que não é bom... vamos ver...acho que se cortar o caule de carqueja em triângulos de menos de cinco centímetros ajuda bastante, e lembre-se de amassar o azevinho azul com muito cuidado, deixando alguns pedaços caírem dentro, e não se esqueça de misturar só de três em três minutos mas, como ela já está avermelhada, misture de dois em dois, a mistura serve para solver mais a raiz. Talvez isso ajude.- e me sentei novamente, o encorajando com o olhar para que ele fosse terminar.

O Potter realmente entendeu bulhúfas do que eu estava dizendo. Dava para sentir os socos que tico e teco davam um no outro, dentro da cabecinha dele. Mas como ele sabia que nunca ia me entender, saiu, ainda com a boca escancarada parecendo um Inferi em dia de carnaval.

"Espero que ele tenha gravado tudo. Porque eu não vou repetir novamente. Ser _Legius _é uma coisa, ser otária é outra... não vou repetir, não vou..."

- Evans, quantos centímetros mesmo, os pedacinhos do caule?- perguntou ele, sussurrando, da outra mesa.

Eu arregalei os olhos com medo que alguém visse ou ouvisse. Mas percebi que não. Então... qual fora minha promessa a um parágrafo acima mesmo?

- Cinco.- repeti, também sussurrando.

Ele murmurou um : "ah" e continuou a fazer.

É, não sou muito boa em cumprir promessas.

E fiquei esperando, esperando, esperando... até que quando faltava um minuto para o professor dar o sinal, eu terminei a minha, só que deixando-a com um tom meio azul escuro, o que estava errado.

(Óbvio que eu fiz de propósito..)

Olhei para o lado. A poção do Potter estava... correta? Correta era pouco!!! Estava num tom totalmente igual!! Eu não sei porque mas senti uma certa empolgação por dentro.

Então, quando finalmente Slughorn bateu o sinal, alguém levantou a mão mais rápido que ele.

Snape.

- NÃO!

Oooooooooooolha que lindo gente! Eu gritando não porque o Snape conseguira primeiro que o Potter!!! Mas é claro que a turma não ia entender isso, e ia pensar que EU queria ter ganho. Já não basta o professor me babar... agora eu vou sair de metida.

Mas Potter me olhou estranhamente como se entendesse que eu disse não por causa dele, mas como se não entendesse o porque.

O Prof. Levantou o rosto já sorrindo para mim, e quando viu que minha mão não estava erguida eu cheguei a ter pena da carinha que ele fez. Foi de quem acabara de perder um ente querido. Eu até tive vontade consertar minha poção na mesma hora e mostra-lo que eu era capaz, mas ia parecer pior que o não que eu gritei. Então fiquei na minha, apenas abaixando a minha cabeça.

Slughorn foi se encaminhando vagarosamente para Snape, com cara de decepcionado. Totalmente diferente da cara dos Sonserinos que eram de quem acabara de torturar um sangue-ruim. Snape então parecia prestes a fazer xixi nas calças de tanto excitação.

Eu olhei para Potter. Ele tinha uma cara de vitorioso só de ter conseguido fazer a poção. Até que... de repente, eu o vi colocando um pouco da amostra da poção dele dentro do frasco do Black. Deixei meu queixo cair em fiquei em choque.

Enquanto isso Slughorn, que fora verificar a poção de Snape, percebera que faltava um ingrediente, que Snape na pressa de fazer a poção, esquecera. O professor deu de ombros (já que para ele nada mais importava já que eu "não" havia conseguido), e viu que Black e Potter tinham os braços levantados.

Slughorn estranhara, mas seguiu em direção à eles que trocavam risinhos um para o outro. Eu, ainda em choque, rezava internamente para que ele se encaminhasse primeiro para o Tiago.

E não foi o que ele fez. Verificou a poção de Black, viu que estava correta, e quando ia abrir a boca para dar os pontos, eu saí de choque e gritei na mesma hora:

- NÃO! BLACK NÃO FEZ A POÇÃO, FOI O POTTER QUEM DEU PARA ELE!

Silêncio, total.

Eu sou muito _Legius_ você não tem noção.

**N/A:** Genteeeee, mil desculpas pela demora de postar! Eu andei esses dias meio preocupada com os estudos e minhas notas que andei meio sem inspiração! E com certeza esse não foi um dos meus melhores capítulos. Eu sei, eu sei, ficou um cocô, mas e juro que vou tentar melhorar, então não deixem de reviewsar por causa disso ok?

Bem, apesar de não ter muitos comentários, eu AMEI todos que eu recebi, e um obrigada também pro pessoal que me parabenizou por orkut o que também valeu. Mas peço pra deixarem reviews sempre que puderem ok?

E como prometido, as respostas para os comentários:

**Carolina: **Brigada por estar adorando a história, espero que continue lendo e comentando! Beeeeeijos!

**Pitzie:** Amooooore, que bom que comentou aqui querida, não deixe de comentar OK? Heheheheheheh, amo vc.

**Godrico Gryffindor: **Brigada Godrico! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também, apesar de não ter saído tão bom na minha opinião... Continua comentando, por favor tá? Beijos!

**Thaty: **Tá todo mundo maluco meeeeeeeeesmo! Hahahahaha, e a tendência é piorar viu? É, como você viu a Lílian já começou a surtar (tudo bem que ela já é surtada, mas ela começou a piorar!) agora, então, espere e verá que nos próximos vai ser MUITO pior em termos de loucura! Brigadão, beijos!

**Chelle Black: **Hahahaha, tudo bem, eu entendo como é esse negócio de não ter tempo...e COMO entendo... mas brigada por favoritar viu, e continue comentando, pode ser pequeno o comentário, mas não deixe de comentar! Beijos!

**Ginn W.: **Tá postado! Espero que tenha gostado e tenha paciência pra ler e esperar ao próximo que com certeza não vou demorar muito! Beijoooos!

**Linah Black: **Pois é rapaz! A original foi muito requisitada para outras fics "clichês" e aí eu tive que contratar uma dublê! Não sei se a original conseguiria mesmo fazer tudo isso que a nossa Lilly-Legius tá fazendo! Hehehehehe, brigada pela review e continua comentando! Beijos!

**Celes: **Tipo assim, eu fiquei assim :O quando li seu comentário. Não tenho palavras simplesmente. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Chega dá um aperto no coração fazer um capitulo tão mais ou menos assim para você que gostou tanto assim. E minha mãe também gosta de HP mas não tem paciência de ler uma fic. Dois brigadas então! Um pra você e outro pra sua mãe! E tomara que isso aconteça um dia... imagine, minha fic virar livro! Hehehehe, é meio impossível, mas esperança é a ultima que morre! Beijos enormes, e continua comentando por favor!!!

**Rayane: **Raaaay, brigada pelo comentário, você amou o pai? É, eu também, ele não é fofo? ADORO ele, simplesmente. Mas não sei se ia querer um desses pra mim na vida real... enfim... brigada e comenta sempre! Beijões!

Bem, foram esses os comentários de início (espero que venham muito mais não só de vocês como de outras pessoas que tomem coragem de ler também, já que a fic é enorme), e mais uma vez meu muito obrigada a todos que comentaram e leram!

Bem, vou fornecer meu orkut e msn no meu perfil pra vocês para que vocês possam me dar sugestões ou algo do tipo, já que estou totalmente aberta para isso ok?

Brigada novamente e mais mil beijos pra vocês!

Prometo que não irei demorar para o quarto!!!


	4. Hora de entrar em pânico!

**Cap. 4:**

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à J.K. e nada é meu. Nem o mundo clichê que eu suspiro ao ler...

- Porque você disse aquilo?

- Aquilo... o que?

- NÃO SE FAÇA DE IDIOTA EVANS!!

- Peraí Almofadinhas, relaxa... Evans, por que DIABOS você fez isso?

- Eu... eu...

- Eu, eu, eu nada!!! Por sua culpa, EU e o Pontas vamos ter que pegar detenção pelo RESTO do SEMESTRE, e a Grifinória tomou cem pontos a menos! CEM!!!

- E desde quando vocês se importa com detenção e com os pontos que perde?

- DESDE AGORA EVANS. PRONTO! EU ME IMPORTO A PARTIR DE AGORA!!

- Relaxa Almofadinhas!!! Só saiba de uma coisa Evans... isso não vai sair barato...

- NÃO MESMO...

- CALA A BOCA ALMOFADINHAS!! Isso não vai sair barato mesmo...

- MAS NEM QUE VOCÊ SONHE SUA PATRICINHA SEBOSA!!

- ALMOFADINHAS!!!

- O QUE É TIAGO?! VAI FICAR DEFENDENDO A SUA DEUSA DE ARAQUE AGORA É?!

- ELA NÃO É MINHA DEUSA SIRIUS, CALA A BOCA E SE CONTROLA!!

- PORQUE EU DEVERIA?!

- PORQUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO UM ESCÂNDALO!!

- E DAÍ? NÃO É DISSO QUE ESSA HISTÉRICA GOSTA?!

- SIRIUS, MANERA!!

- NÃO MANERO TIAGO, ELA SÓ PENSA NELA, É UMA IDIOTA, UMA RIDÍCULA, UMA PU...

E foi aí que Tiago deu um murro na cara do melhor amigo, pela primeira vez na história de toda Hogwarts.

Foi, foi e foi. E foi culpa minha. Minha e da minha boca grande. Mas por que DIABOS (usando as mesmíssimas palavras de Tiago), que eu fui denunciar o Black?! Nem eu mesma sei...

Acho que foi um tipo de frustração doentia. Eu tenho esse problema. Fiquei frustrada porque vi que Tiago não ia ganhar o prêmio na aula de Poções, e ele ainda estava dando de bandeja para o Black que não fizera porcaria nenhuma. Mas, agora me respondam... por que o Tiago tem que ser tão legal assim? Ele não precisa ter surto nenhum de _Legius_... parece que já nasceu assim! É um absurdo!! E o pior!!!! Ele não estava dando a mínima pro prêmio! Ele só queria que o amigo dele ganhasse!!

Agora mais uma vez, tente me responder:

Por que DIABOS eu fui denunciar o Black?

O que eu iria ganhar com isso?

Não sei, mas vocês sabem. Eu surto constantemente. Vocês sabem. Eles não.

E lá estávamos nós. No meio do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Eu, Alice, Emelina, Marlene e Frank de um lado, e Remo, Tiago e Sirius se atracando do outro.

Eu juro que eu fiquei em estado de choque naquela hora. Não só eu. Mas todo mundo. Uma coisa é eu e Alice brigarmos. Outra TOTALMENTE diferente é o Black e Tiago brigando! E o pior, e mais humilhante e mais constrangedor... só porque o Black ia me chamar de pu... Enfim, vocês sabem.

- Parem, parem!- pedia Remo, tentando afastar os dois.

Mas eles continuavam a brigar como se nós, silenciosos, surpresos e temerosos com a briga, estivéssemos gritando e berrando e pedindo mais e mais como se estivessem num ringue de luta livre.

Tiago deu um soco na cara de Sirius e estava por cima dele. Sirius revidou e conseguiu assumir o controle de tudo. Tiago deu outro murro com toda força no pé da orelha de Sirius que caiu e Tiago levantou-se rapidamente, Sirius em seguida, Tiago empurrou-o contra a parede e deu dois belos socos na barriga (eu e Alice gememos naquela hora), Sirius revidou com uma cotovelada nas costelas de Tiago (Frank e Emelina e Marlene gemeram nessa hora), e Tiago deu uma joelhada nas partes de baixo de Sirius (todos gememos nessa hora), que caiu no chão e quando Tiago ia dar o golpe final...

- PAREM PORRA!!!

Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok ,ok ,ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, e OK.

Remo Lupin acabou de falar um palavrão.Mas não foi um palavrão qualquer. Fora um belo de um... (crianças fechem os olhinhos) fora um belo de um PORRA podemos dizer assim.

Vale frisar que durante toda essa pancadaria narrada por mim e minha capacidade maravilhosa de narrar luta num diário (esse talento é novo e eu não conhecia), o Remo pedia: "Gente, vamos parar..." "Sirius, não! Tiago, não!" "Vamos parar com essa pancadaria gente, vocês não tem nem motivo para brigar..."

Até que finalmente ele cansou, e vendo que Tiago ia dar um golpe que realmente parecia perigoso, ele ficou no meio dos dois e berrou aquela palavrinha linda acompanhada de um "Parem".

Todos paralisaram. Sirius que estava apertando as partes de baixo com força e olhava com ódio, ajoelhado, para Tiago, parou de tentar se levantar e congelou com o olhar de Remo. Tiago, que estava em pé com o punho já levantado pronto para dar seu ultimo soco em Sirius, e também olhava com ódio para este, também paralisou-se e congelou com o olhar de Remo...

Ah, só um pequeno comentário... Eu tive muito orgulho do Reminho naquela hora!!

Pronto, ridículo, tchau.

- PAREM!!- berrou novamente Remo. Ele estava muito vermelho. Juro que nunca o vi daquela forma. Quero dizer ninguém nunca viu o Remo daquele jeito. Estávamos acostumados demais com a temperança do nosso amigo. E bem... vê-lo descontrolado daquele jeito,não foi legal...- PAREM!! ATÉ PARECE QUE NÃO SÃO AMIGOS!! QUE PORCARIA!!

Os berros dele ecoavam pelo salão. Ah, eu já disse dos presentes no local naquela hora? Ah, é. Todos da Grifinória estavam lá. Mas quando eu digo todos não é 'grande maioria' como você deve estar pensando. Não, não. Eram TODOS mesmo, sem exceção. Só faltava Minerva McGonagall. Mas se ela estivesse lá, não teria durado esse tempo todo a briga.

Ah, e porque ninguém estava gritando ou fazendo algum barulho?

Colega, eu realmente tenho que dizer que você raciocina lento, se você pensou nessa pergunta.

Mas como eu sou Lilly-_Legius_ eu vou te responder.

Bem, ninguém... repito, NINGUÉM na história de Hogwarts, já viu um Maroto estressado ou perdendo as estribeiras como eu perco todo dia. Não senhor. Eles sempre levavam tudo, tudo, tudo, como ofensas, xingamentos, detenção e etc., enfim, TUDO, na esportiva. Sempre brincando, gargalhando, rindo da cara dos outros e resolvendo tudo da maneira deles. Como? Se divertindo. E segundo que bem, eles já não se estressam com os outros.. imagine com eles mesmos!! E imagine eles que não brigam com ninguém que não seja seus inimigos, muito pelo contrário, sempre procuram fazer amizade... brigando entre si!!! Repetindo para cair a ficha, ENTRE SI! Não senhor... é hora de ficar caladinho mesmo. E foi isso que todos fizeram.

Remo agora respirava fundo e com força, o rosto vermelho, e o silêncio não poderia estar mais modorrento do que naquele momento.

- A gente precisa conversar... vamos...- pediu Remo, se afastando um pouco, sabendo que eles não iriam se atracar mais.

Sirius se levantou e Tiago baixou o braço. Mas eles não pareciam querer se mover.

- Sirius, Tiago, eu estou falando com vocês!! A gente precisa conversar e não vai ser aqui... vamos!!- pediu Remo novamente, dessa vez falando mais alto.

- Desculpe...- falou Tiago. Todos pensávamos que era com o Sirius que ele estava falando, e Remo também por que respirou mais fundo como se estivesse se aliviando. Mas...- Desculpe Remo, mas não vou a lugar algum, conversar porcaria nenhuma.

- Tiago não torne as coisas mais difíceis...

- Não vou Remo!!!- gritou ele. Todos prendemos a respiração. Brigar com Sirius é uma coisa... absurda, mas é uma coisa... brigar com Remo é TOTALMENTE ABSURDA E OUTRA. Seria um exagero.- Não vou Remo...- falou ele percebendo que se exaltara novamente, fechando os olhos e falando mais baixo.- Não estou com cabeça para conversar nada agora...- e foi embora que nem uma bala, batendo a porta do Salão com força.

Silêncio novamente. Black limpava a boca que escorria um filete de sangue, com a manga da capa e olhava com raiva para a porta do Salão, mas se retirou para o dormitório masculino sem dizer nada. Frank pediu licença a Alice, que concedeu, e foi atrás de Sirius. Marlene e Emelina foram subindo vagarosamente para o dormitório das garotas resmungando coisas sobre a briga.

- Tá bom, todo mundo circulando... já viram tudo que tinham para ver hoje...- falou Remo para todos que também foram se dispersando aos poucos comentando a briga e preparados para espalhar para o colégio inteiro.

Eu não sei o que me deu naquela hora...(eu ainda estou questionando minhas atitudes?), porque fui correndo em direção a saída do Salão Comunal mas senti algo me puxando pelo braço.

- Não Lílian...- era Alice. Ela segurava com força meu braço e seu olhar era decidido.- Não vá. Ele está de cabeça quente, não vai agüentar falar com você.

- Porque?- eu perguntei, também com o olhar decidido.

- Porque não Lílian por favor... já basta de confusão hoje...

Mas você sabe, ou pelo menos já deve imaginar, como eu sou teimosinha... Pois é. Puxei meu braço com força das mãos de Alice e sai Salão Comunal afora.

Fui correndo para não sei aonde porque eu não fazia a mínima idéia para onde o abençoado tinha ido. Só sei que de repente me vi atravessando o Saguão de Entrada, me vi atravessando os jardins de Hogwarts e me vi diante do Campo de Quadribol, a essa hora vazio, (sim, Sirius havia esperado até a hora depois do jantar para me encurralar no salão comunal), e escuro, e me vi olhando para a arquibancada na qual Tiago estava sentado , olhando para o nada, os olhos que costumavam ser castanho-esverdeados, estavam obscuros e quase negros. Os cabelos pretos e rebeldes batiam agora com toda força no seu rosto quase pálido e um filete de sangue escorria pelo rosto vindo da parte superior da sobrancelha.

Eu, que não sabia o porque de estar ali ainda, e ainda também não sabia alguma desculpa plausível, tirei um lencinho que tinha no bolso, me aproximei vagarosamente e estendi no nível dos seus olhos, pois eu estava em pé, e ele sentado.

- Seu rosto vai ficar todo sujo se não limpar...- comentei, a voz fraca e trêmula, tamanho nervosismo (quem diria hein Lílian Evans?).

Tá, eu sei que foi trágico isso que eu falei... mas eu não consegui arrumar nada melhor, então fora aquilo mesmo.

Ele me olhou e até hoje não consigo descrever aquele olhar. Não era reconfortante, nem era de ódio. Não era repulsa, nem era positivo. Era apenas penetrante. Bastante penetrante. Eu sinceramente cheguei a pensar que ele sabia o que eu havia sonhado noite passada. (Não que fosse nada de importante...).

Eu não sei o que deu em mim porque eu continuei com a mão estendida. Não sei também quanto tempo durou aquilo. Eu com a mão estendida e o encarando fixamente, e ele também me encarando, "descobrindo" tudo que se passava na minha cabeça, e sentado, imóvel.

Até que ele pegou o lencinho e começou a limpar o lado do rosto, melado de sangue, olhando para o chão e não para mim.

Acho que aquela atitude me encorajou, e eu sentei ao seu lado também encarando o chão, como se procurasse o que tão interessante distraía ele. Novamente, não sei lhe informar por quanto tempo passamos assim. Ele segurando agora o lenço com força contra o corte para estancar o sangue, e encarando o chão, e eu com as mãos entre as pernas como se estivesse tímida por algo, e também com os olhos fixos para baixo.

Até que ele foi mais corajoso que eu e falou:

- Eu lavo depois.- e voz era rouca e me deu arrepios. Mas não é arrepio sabe? Aquele que você está pensando. É arrepio de medo mesmo.

Eu, que acordara do meu devaneio, ergui a cabeça.

- Ah, bem, sim... o quê?- perguntei, confusa, franzindo a testa.

- Eu lavo depois...

- Não, eu entendi, mas lavar o quê?- perguntei rápida, de novo, a confusão estampada no meu rosto.

Ele riu de leve e ficou um tempo sem falar nada, só sorrindo e olhando para frente. Meu estômago deu voltas.

Até que ele finalmente resolveu desmanchar minha cara de quem não entendia nada, e falou:

- Seu lenço Evans. Eu lavo seu lenço depois e te devolvo...- e continuou sorrindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente, olhando novamente para o chão.

- Ah...- fiz eu, toda idiota, olhando para a frente, corada porque eu não havia entendido uma besteira daquela. Ai, ai... eu sou realmente difícil.

Ficamos mais um tempo incontável, olhando para o nada, e ele para o chão, e o único barulho presente era o do farfalhar das árvores com o vento forte na Floresta Proibida bem de frente a nós.

- Não precisa.- eu falei, finalmente.

Aí, ele me encarou nos olhos pela segunda vez no dia.

- O quê?- perguntou ele, franzindo o cenho.

- Não precisa...- repeti.

- Não, eu entendi, não precisa o quê?

Eu ri por causa da situação que se repetia e agora era ele que estava confuso. Ele também riu, sem graça (que nem eu na situação anterior), e esperou que eu respondesse.

- Não precisa lavar... quero dizer, você me devolve e eu mesma lavo depois...- falei, engolindo em seco, e parando finalmente de rir.

- Ah, tudo bem então...- respondeu ele, corando um pouco (sim, eu consegui perceber!) e finalmente tirando o lenço do corte, e encarando-o.

Eu engoli em seco novamente. Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer naquela hora. Meu coração estava mais descompassado do que num dia de provas finais. Eu respirava com dificuldade e esfregava com força as duas mãos. Ele passava o lenço de uma mão para a outra, como se também estivesse nervoso com algo.

Ele passava com tanta rapidez que eu, de repente, sem pensar, toquei em sua mão, como se pedisse para que ele parasse. Só que eu não sabia o quão 'desastrosa' ia ser a conseqüência desse meu ato.

Assim que eu o toquei, como se num choque instantâneo (e foi um choque, a mão dele estava totalmente gelada, e a minha totalmente quente de tanto eu a esfregar com a outra), os olhos dele, antes castanho-esverdeados, e agora negros, se encontraram com os meus quase que na velocidade da luz.

Se antes eu já estava nervosa, agora podemos dizer que eu estava prestes a ter um ataque de taquicardia. Mas por fora eu não demonstrava nada. Meus olhos pareciam não querer se desgrudar dos deles. Era uma coisa quase que... magnética.

Ele parecia que também não queria quebrar esse contato. Até que eu senti algo que fez meu coração dar um pulo.

Ele apertou minha mão, e encaixou-a com a sua.

E eu realmente não sei explicar o que senti naquela hora. Era uma mistura de felicidade com ansiedade, com excitação, com vontade de gritar, com vontade de rir e até com vontade de chorar.

Vocês sabem... aqueles meus sentimentos complicados...

Ele também parecia estar confuso na sua cabeça. Pois apesar de nossos olhares estarem conectados, eles se moviam como se procurassem entender o motivo de algo. Então, eu.. com alguma espécie de pena por essa confusão dele, me aproximei dele de modo que nossas pernas se tocaram.

Mas aí, sabe aquele arrependimentozinho? Pois é... mas não era por ter feito aquilo... era por ter feito aquilo E não saber o que fazer em seguida, então desviei o olhar dele e olhei para qualquer local que não fosse aqueles olhos new-negros. Porém, ele pareceu perceber. Apertou ainda mais minha mão, de modo que eu voltei a encara-lo nos olhos.

Um furacão de pensamentos passaram na minha cabeça nessa hora.

"Meu Merlin, o que estamos fazendo? Eu.. eu.. eu devia estar de volta no castelo... eu devia ter ficado como a Alice mandou... Tudo bem, tá tudo bem, eu só estou sendo _Legius_ com ele... não é nada demais... Não senhora! É tudo demais!! Você não está sendo _Legius_ com ele, você está sendo _Assanhadius_ isso sim.. E você não deveria estar a essa hora, do lado de fora do castelo, com um Maroto, e ainda mais com a mão entrelaçada na dele e nessa aproximação toda!!! Oh Merlin, as coisas estão realmente sérias! O que todos vão pensar? Será que ele vai espalhar tudo pelo castelo? Eu não devia estar fazendo isso, eu não devia... eu não..."

Mas eu não consegui completar meus pensamentos Tagarilly's do momento.

Nesse intervalo de tempo de confusão interna, ele se aproximara perigosamente, e eu já podia sentir sua respiração ofegante e descompassada. Eu engoli em seco.

"Não acredito que isso vai acontecer... não, não posso acreditar, não consigo acreditar..."

Mas já estava acontecendo, e era melhor eu acreditar.

Então, foi que outra coisa não esperada aconteceu. Ele se aproximou ainda mais e quando eu achava que ele estava prestes a me beijar... ele me beijou.

Mas calma, não foi confusão minha. Eu pensava que ia ser na boca. Mas foi na bochecha. Então, recapitulando...

Ele se aproximou ainda mais e ele me beijou na bochecha.

Mas não foi um beijo que me deixou desapontada. Não. Fora um beijo tão terno, tão doce, e não parecia um simples beijo de amigo na bochecha. Tinha um toque diferente. Era suave e permaneceu com os lábios colados a minha face mais tempo que o normal, como se quisesse gravar aquele gosto na boca. E eu me arrepiei profundamente e senti uma pulsação no ventre só com aquele beijo.

Depois ele depositou outro beijo, só que dessa vez um pouquinho mais para a direita, ou seja, mais próximo do primeiro destino imaginado por mim e por você. Senti outro arrepio e outro puxão só que dessa vez mais fortes. Depois foi outro.. e outro... até que finalmente ele me deu um beijo no real destino.

E o que podemos dizer do meu estado de sanidade?

Eu, que já estava de olhos fechados, perdi noção do tempo e de tudo ao meu redor. Nem barulho eu ouvia mais.

Mas aquele beijo foi mais rápido que os outros, pois ouvimos algo que nos deu um profundo susto.

Uma trovoada veio e nos despertou, nos fazendo saltar. O céu começou a dar sinais de que iria chover e muito. Olhei para cima e depois para ele. Tiago em momento nenhum parecia ter olhado para cima. Ele apenas olhava para mim, como se não se importasse com a chuva.

E então realmente começou a chover. Mas como todo começo de chuva, era fraco.

Eu, tirei uma das minhas mãos que estavam entrelaçadas nas dele, e afastei uma de suas mechas do seu rosto e consequentemente, como estávamos um pouco molhados da chuva, minha mão escorregou no seu rosto lentamente e eu fiz uma espécie de carinho nele.

Ele fechou os olhos momentaneamente como se quisesse sentir aquilo por um tempo mais prolongado.

- Obrigada por hoje...- falei, a mão ainda na sua face.

Ele abriu os olhos.

- Pelo quê?- perguntou, simplesmente.

Eu sorri de leve.

- Por ter me defendido.- respondi, dando de ombros.

Então ele franziu a testa. Não, não era a reação que eu esperava. Ele franziu a testa e me olhou confuso.

- Eu não te defendi Evans...- falou, também dando de ombros e se erguendo mais.

Eu tirei a mão da sua face e estranhei tudo aquilo.

- Como assim Potter?- perguntei, também me empertigando.

Ele soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Eu não te defendi Evans, eu apenas evitei um xingamento sério e humilhante no meio do Salão Comunal...- e se afastou de mim.

Eu me afastei ainda mais como se reclamasse e deixei meu queixo cair um pouco.

- Isso não é defender?- perguntei, meu tom de voz agora mais forte.

Ele bufou e rolou os olhos.

- Não?- falou ele como se fosse algo óbvio. E depois bufou novamente, com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto.- Por que você acha que o mundo todo gira em torno de você Evans?

Eu deixei meu queixo cair ainda mais.

Um momento quase me beijando o outro me ofendendo. E depois eu sou a complicada...

- Eu não acho que o mundo todo gira em torno de mim Potter...- respondi, a voz agora mais fraca que a dele.- Eu...eu...

- Porque você acha que eu estaria defendendo você então?- interrompeu ele, já se levantando.

- Porque... porque você...- tentei falar algo mas alguma coisa bem patética e idiota me impediu de falar.

- Porque eu bati no meu melhor amigo?! Foi por isso?!

E então uma trovoada mais forte que a anterior veio, e começou a chover forte. Ficamos encharcados em menos de meio minuto que nos encarávamos. Ele com um olhar desafiador e eu com o queixo caído e piscando varias vezes.

- Foi Evans?!- gritou ele, agora, por causa do barulho da chuva.

Então eu me levantei também e me aproximei dele também fechando meu olhar e ficando cara a cara com ele.

- Claro que não Potter!!- gritei, o encarando.- Eu apenas pensei que...

- Você pensou que eu a estava defendendo Evans, não minta, você já se entregou!!!- gritou, o dedo apontando para mim.- Você já gritou demais a sua vida toda comigo, agora é a minha vez!!! Pois saiba de algo Evans, eu já me humilhei demais por você, cansei, CANSEI!! Eu não estava nem estou e nunca estarei te defendendo por algo, enquanto tiver minha sã consciência!! Você é muito prepotente, muito segura de si, muito... muito...- e tentou procurar a palavra certa, franzindo a testa, tamanha a raiva.- Ah, sei lá!!! Você é muito segura de si mesmo, para ter alguém defendendo você! E quer saber do mais?- berrou, e apontou novamente para mim.- O Sirius estava certo!! Você é mesmo uma patricinha sebosa que...

Mas ele não conseguiu prosseguir pois eu dei um tremendo tapa na cara dele.

E dei mesmo. E tenho minha consciência limpa até hoje.

Hunpf! (Rosnei)

Ele passou um pequeno tempo olhando para o chão e segurando o lado do rosto que eu havia dado o tapa.

Eu me tremia descontroladamente e não conseguia falar nada.

Depois ele voltou os olhos para mim e riu desdenhosamente de novo.

- Se tem uma coisa que me arrependi de hoje Evans...- falou ele, a voz mais baixa, mas num tom que dava pra ouvir apesar da chuva. A voz era totalmente tranqüila.- Foi de ter batido no meu melhor amigo... por ele ter dito a verdade.

E saiu.

Enquanto eu ficava lá. Sozinha, com o barulho da chuva forte e dos trovões, apertando os punhos, tremendo, e sentindo um gosto desgraçado de algo salgado como lágrimas que caiam do meu rosto.

Detesto esse gosto...

XxXxX

- Lílian, acorda!! Acorda Lílian!!! Hoje tem visita à Hogsmead esqueceu?! Acorda criatura!!

Eu rosnei.

Mas eu rosnei com razão.

Pense bem na situação do dia anterior. Agora analise. Agora diga se eu estou disposta a ir pra PORCARIA de Hogsmead?

Não né? Pois é...

Mas a Alice não sabia, por isso não irei culpá-la... tanto.

- Acorda Lílian, vai! Eu to com preguiça de ter que te balançar!!- pedia ela, e eu ouvi ela batendo o pé no chão. (Eu estava com a cara enterrada no travesseiro, vale a pena lembrar).

Porém, eu realmente estava de mau humor. Eu digo realmente porque eu estou de mau humor quase sempre... então dessa vez eu estava REALMENTE de mau humor.

Mas o que você quer?

Você quer saber o que aconteceu ontem? Quer? (Eu sei que você sabe, mas fica calado pra eu me desestressar!) Quer mesmo?

Pois bem. Eu fui xingada em pleno salão pelo Black, fiz o Potter brigar com o melhor amigo, fiz papel de idiota na frente do Potter, fui 'beijada' pelo Potter, e fui humilhada pelo mesmo.

E eu tenho que estar com um sorriso na cara só por causa da porcaria da visita pra Hogsmead? Não senhor... hoje não é um dia feliz e ponto!

- Eu não vou Alice...- falei, o som abafado pelo travesseiro. Mas o suficiente pra ela ouvir.

Um segundinho de silêncio, e mesmo eu estando com a cara enterrada no travesseiro, fechei os olhos para o que viria em seguida.

- O QUÊ?!!- gritou ela, dando um super tapa no meu traseiro.

Eu não gostei.

- Eu não vou pra porcaria de Hogsmead nenhuma Alice!!!- berrei, mas não foi tão grande o dano auditivo da minha querida amiga, já que claro, eu estava abafando o som com o travesseiro.

Deixa eu só explicar uma coisinha... (e nem fale 'lá vem...')

A Alice AMA ir à Hogsmead. Muito, quase mais que o Frank.

Não tá bom, mais que o Frank só os pais dela, e olhe lá se não for no mesmo patamar...

Enfim, ela adora ir pra Hogsmead mesmo... adora tudo que tem lá, Zonko's, Casa dos Gritos, Três Vassouras, Madame Pudfoot... tudo, tudo! Eu sinceramente não vejo graça em certas coisas...

Tipo, claro que a Zonko's tem brinquedos legais, o Três Vassouras tem a melhor cerveja amanteigada e hidromel da face da terra, e a Madame Pudfoot é fofinha! Mas eu realmente não vejo graça na Casa dos Gritos... é tão... assustadora...

Não que eu seja medrosa! Mas é que... sei lá... nunca fui com a cara daquela Casa...

Enfim!

Porém, Alice parecia que não ia desistir tão fácil pois ficou me cutucando com o dedo indicador. Eu só não dei um tiro na cara daquela gorda flácida porque eu sou muito amiga dela!!!

E eu também não tinha a arma... mas isso não conta!

Daí, vocês sabem que minha paciência é menor que unha do pé de um tronquilho... (tronquilho tem pés?Ou melhor.. tem unhas? Esqueçam...).

Então, me levantei de um salto, dando um hiper urro super sônico e foi correndo pro banheiro fechando a porta com toda a força existente no meu braço naquela hora.

Eu pude sentir o encolhimento de Alice naquele momento. Não sei como, mas eu senti...

Quem falar 'bichinha...' eu dou um murro e perde os dentes!!!!

É. Eu tava com tanta raiva... tanta raiva... tanta raiva que...

Arrotei de frente ao espelho!

Foi, foi o que aconteceu!

Virei Lilly-Macho!! Cansei da _Legius_. Hoje eu sou a _Erectus_ mesmo!!

Depois do super arroto, eu fiz um coque com meus cabelos, e bem presos, para que quando eu colocasse um boné eu ficasse parecendo um homem mesmo! (E um frentista também, mas tudo bem...)

Respirei fundo e me verifiquei.

Ow Merlin... eu estava a derrota de Judas!!!

As olheiras pareciam mais crateras subterrâneas do que simples roxos embaixo dos olhos por causa de uma noite mal dormida. Minhas sardas pareciam gritar reclamando da claridade instantânea pois estavam mais perceptíveis, impossível. Meus olhos verdes estavam verde pântano... ou verde cocô-de-bebê como você quiser...

Meus cabelos pareciam secos e ter perdido a cor. E eu parecia mais pálida que a papa de aveia da mamãe. Ai, ai... ia ser um dia BEM legal.

Quando eu sai do banheiro, enrolada numa toalha,vi Alice sentada na minha cama, com um porta jóias no colo, e colocando brincos novos que Frank havia dado a pouco tempo, e também vi Lua já pronta, e deixei meu queixo cair novamente por causa do mesmo motivo.

Só que dessa vez 'o motivo' não usava uniforme.

Ela usava uma saia jeans meio desbotada, e um casaco que colava ao seu corpo perfeitamente, cor preta que contrastava violentamente com seus cabelos e com seus olhos perfeitamente azuis.

Eu tive um acesso de tosses tentando ser discreta com minha surpresa. Ela apenas ergueu a cabeça por um instante, deu um daqueles sorrisos avoados dela, e voltou a ler sua revista.

Alice quando me viu saindo do banheiro, e viu que eu não tinha aquela cara de assassina, ergueu-se de um pulo e correu pro meu armário.

Apesar da minha cara de assassina não estar em ação naquela hora, a de derrotada continuava persistindo em dar 'o ar da graça'. E Alice tinha essa pequenina mania de querer nos arrumar para qualquer canto, parecendo uma mãe que arruma uma filha de sete anos. Eu não duvido nada que fora ela que escolhera o visual da Lua. Antes a Lua nunca deixava claro, mas agora que mudara, provavelmente estivera disposta a qualquer tipo de sugestão e Alice não hesitou nem titubeou para 'ajudar' (para não dizer impor...).

Eu suspirei e fiquei de frente a ela, me entregando totalmente. É... se fosse pra ela me vestir (porque ela ia insistir até o ultimo segundo da minha paciência de unha do pé de tronquilho), eu ia logo deixar ela escolher até minhas _lingeries_.

Como já dizia Petúnia.

Tá no inferno... abraça o capeta!

Ai ai, eu to começando a acreditar MESMO nesse ditado dela.

Alice olhou para mim e começou a abrir o maior sorriso do mundo. É, eu quase ri naquela hora. Ela parecia tão feliz só com a idéia de me vestir completamente. Ai, meu Merlin cada doido com sua mania não é?

Ela abriu meu armário teatralmente e começou a jogar tudo que tinha dentro, em cima da minha cama. Eu suspirei.

- Vamos ver, vamos ver, vamos ver...- dizia ela, jogando umas quinhentas calcinhas na minha cara. – Ahá!!!- disse, pegando algo e escondendo atrás de si, e me olhando como uma apresentadora de programa que está pra anunciar seu melhor espetáculo.- Vamos começar com uma _lingerie_ para um dia de Lílian-mau-humorada-como-sempre! Com vocês... uma _lingerie_ preta!!!!- e tirou de trás de si, uma calcinha e sutiã pretos, de algodão. – Uma coisa maravilhosa, a combinação de preto e algodão não é mesmo?? Sensual, porém menina!!- e jogou para cima de mim a combinação.- Vista!!- ordenou, e se virou novamente para o armário.

Eu bufei, e vesti porque também não estava a fim de discutir com a Alice por causa de roupa naquela hora.

Assim que terminei de vestir as roupas de baixo, Alice me jogou uma saia jeans e uma combinação de uma blusa azul e um casaco rosa, e eu olhei enjoada para o rosa.

Deteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesto rosa!!

Então, é meio obvio você me perguntar porque eu tenho aquele casaco se eu não gosto de rosa?

Presente da vovó?

Exatamente.

Sabe? Aqueles que você odeia e mesmo assim sua mãe te força a ir a alguns lugares com ele e soca na tua mala quando você viaja ou coisa assim? Pois é...

E o melhor! A Alice amou o casaco! Achou "fofis"... agora diga se eu mereço...

Eu rosnei quando segurei o casaco e ela me olhou com uma cara do tipo "ah Lílian, vai dizer que você não vai me obedecer?".

Eu bufei novamente, e vesti relutante.

Só faltava mais alguém gostar daquela porcaria. Graças a Merlin ninguém nunca fez nenhum comentário dele... só a Lua... que disse que eu tava parecendo uma bala de tutti-frutti uma vez... mas eu ignorei, claro. (Se bem que era verdade.)

Pulando as partes insignificantes...

Nós descemos as escadas, Alice e Lua animadérrimas, e eu parecendo que havia chegado de um enterro... (só que ai a única diferença foi que eu tava vestida de bala de tutti-frutti).

Quando chegamos no fim da escada, como sempre, Frank estava lá para recepcionar 'a chegada de sua amada'.(Blergh!)

Eu ando com um ódio do sentimento feliz e harmonioso chamado amor... não sei porque...

Enfim, só que dessa vez o Frank estava com um cara meio... péssima. Ele esperava ela como sempre (mãos para trás, cabelos penteadinhos e etc.), só que dessa vez ele tinha umas olheiras profundas, seu olhar não estava alegre como sempre e o sorrisão não estava presente.

Se eu percebi isso rápido, você imagina a Alice.

Ela estava saltitando comentando o que faria nas compras do dia para Lua (que não ouvia nada, apenas concordava com a cabeça, com um sorriso no rosto e lendo a revista), quando de repente, com um rabo de olho que ela costuma dar para verificar se Frank realmente estava na escada, ela parou, congelou por uns dois segundos, e desceu correndo atropelando quem estava na nossa frente.

Eu franzi a testa ligeiramente, e Lua 'acordou' na mesma hora, descendo também preocupada, comigo.

Chegando lá, Alice falava baixo com ele, segurando suas mãos, e ele apenas concordava ou dizia não com a cabeça. Parecia estar enjoado demais para falar. Eu e Lua ficamos um pouco afastadas da situação enquanto Alice o tranqüilizava.

Percebi pelo olhar dele que alguma coisa extremamente grave havia acontecido. Meu estômago deu voltas.

"O que poderia deixar o Frank dessa forma? O olhar está duro e extremamente magoado, como se algo fosse tirado de si... Bem, os Marotos não dá pra ser, porque eles ainda estão vivinhos da silva, o que é realmente lamentável... Não, é algo mais sério... Alice não é, porque ela está falando com ele neste exato momento... Só pode ser... Ok, cadê alguém com um Profeta Diário?!"

(Ta aí, um exemplo das minhas deduções por olhar que costumam acontecer em menos de três segundos... mais exemplos, mais adiante na história.)

Eu me virei exatamente naquela hora, e vi alguns garotos do primeiro ano verificando a parte de cruzadinhas do Profeta, corri e arranquei o exemplar das mãos deles, que iam reclamar só que pensaram duas vezes, olhando pro meu distintivo. (As vezes eu adoro ser monitora-chefe não sei porque rapaz...)

Olhei na capa.

Congelei.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooook, a Alice precisa realmente saber disso.

Corri novamente para onde estávamos, onde Alice ainda conversava baixo com ele e ele apenas discordava ou concordava com a cabeça, olhando para baixo, e puxei ela de leve pelo cotovelo.

Quando ela virou ela tinha uma cara meio que assassina sabe? Porque é normal as pessoas quererem te atacar quando você puxa elas quando elas estão resolvendo um babado forte com o namorado ou namorada, não é? Pois é, mas a Lilly-_Legius_ não sabia...

Mas eu não deixei aquele olhar me fuzilar por muito tempo.

- Lílian, você é louca?! Você viu a cara dele?! To tentando descobrir o que é que aconteceu e você me puxa dessa forma, sua doen...- mas ela não conseguiu concluir.

Eu levantei o Profeta na altura de seus olhos e ela congelou, só que dessa vez preocupantemente, porque não quis descongelar.

Bem, você deve estar se perguntando o que diabos tinha na capa do profeta... pois é, era algo como mais ou menos assim em letras garrafais:

_Bruxo psicopata, conhecido por 'Lord Voldemort' ataca novamente._

_A sociedade bruxa tomou mais um susto hoje, quando esse bruxo, que já está conseguindo o que quer, (fama), atacou novamente. _

_Dessa vez as vítimas foram Phillip e Augusta Longbottom. _

_Moram na pequena cidade de Springville ao norte de Londres, numa pequena fazenda, com seu filho Frank que atualmente está cursando o último ano em Hogwarts, e não estava presente, obviamente, na hora do ataque. _

_No dia do ataque estava acontecendo um festival de morangos na pequena cidade de Springville, no qual o casal Longbottom organiza, e na hora da entrega dos prêmios (que eles distribuem num pequeno palco) houve a invasão de bruxos mascarados intitulados como 'Comensais da Morte' e o próprio famoso 'Lord' atacou o casal. _

_Mas por sorte(ou não), o feitiço proferido (Avada Kedavra) só atingiu Phillip Longbottom que caiu por cima de sua mulher dando a impressão de estar morta. Ela atualmente está no St. Mungus recuperando-se do choque._

_O 'Lord' parecia que queria apenas um pouco da atenção dos holofotes para ele, porque não verificou se ela estava realmente morta e nem atacou mais vezes, batendo em retirada assim que o esquadrão de aurores chegou. _

_Bem, ele conseguiu, esperemos que ele esteja satisfeito e não volte a atacar mais. _

_Qualquer informação sobre o paradeiro deste meliante, e seus comparsas, informem diretamente a Seção de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. _

_Luto pelo Sr. Longbottom e lembranças à família por este desastroso episódio._

E embaixo haviam algumas fotos do local atacado. Um pequeno palanque estava derrubado, pessoas gritavam e choravam por tudo que é canto, e o esquadrão de aurores investigava o local.

Os olhos de Alice começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Ela colocou a mão na boca, bestificada.

Frank ainda olhava para baixo, num transe quase que totalmente fatal.

- Oh, Frank...- disse ela, com a voz fraca, e correu para os braços dele, o abraçando fortemente, chorando também desolada.

Eu fiquei um pouco estática, ainda com o jornal apontando agora pro nada, depois fui baixando-o vagarosamente. Lua veio ao meu encontro, leu o jornal rapidamente, e também começou a admirar o casal, com um olhar triste e vago. Era o que todo salão comunal fazia no momento.

Fui vagarosamente de encontro aos calouros e devolvi o jornal. Depois voltei ao meu lugar. Quando finalmente caí em si.

- Vamos gente, circulando, não tem nada pra ver aqui... vamos, vamos...- eu ia pedindo e afastando todos, só que ao invés de uma voz enérgica, eu tinha um timbre totalmente fraco e desolado.

Quando todos já tinham se afastado o suficiente, mas ainda aos cochichos, eu me reaproximei dos dois que agora já não choravam, apenas estavam abraçados, e falei fracamente:

- Meus pêsames Frank... eu...eu...- tentei falar mais alguma coisa, mas não consegui.

Ele apenas me encarou com olhar reconfortante de que ele iria ficar bem. Lua disse o mesmo.

- Tudo bem...- conseguiu falar ele, com a voz muito rouca, e baixa.- Eu... na verdade...- ele parecia fazer um esforço enorme para falar cada palavra.- Só vim me despedir de vocês porque... vou viajar pro St. Mungus... vocês sabem...

E ele engoliu em seco. Alice apenas concordava com a cabeça, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelos olhos e alisava os cabelos do namorado carinhosamente.

- Ah, sim Frank, mande lembranças para a Sra. Longbottom por mim, então...- falei, com uma voz mais reanimadora. Poderia ser pior não é mesmo? Pelo menos ele não ficou órfão.

- Ok...- falou ele, e pelo que pareceu, minha voz reanimadora o fez lembrar que sua mãe ainda estava bem, e ele deu um leve sorriso esperançoso, e se afastou um pouco de Alice, a olhando nos olhos.- E também estava esperando você descer... pra te chamar para ir comigo ao St. Mungus... já falei com Dumbledore... ele...

- Ah, Frank, claro, claro que sim!!- disse ela, não o deixando completar e sumindo novamente no ombro do rapaz.

Então, neste momento em que eu e Lua apenas encarávamos os dois novamente, um baque veio da porta do salão comunal, dando um susto em todos.

Agora, pense.

Quem consegue ser inconveniente ATÉ nos momentos de sofrimento de um dos MELHORES amigos?

Os Marotos(com exceção do Remo, que não estava presente e de Pettigrew que estava com um grupo de colegas gulosos no canto do salão comunal).

Resumindo: Black e Potter.

Claro, e óbvio.

Eles pareciam que tinham corrido uma maratona, e arfavam que nem loucos, Black com as mãos nos joelhos, respirando fortemente, e Potter com a mão no peito na altura do coração, respirando fundo.

Depois do que parecera dez minutos nos quais eles ainda arfavam e respiravam com todas as forças que tinham, foram se aproximando vagarosamente do casal (Frank e Alice).

- Nós soubemos agora cara...

- Não nos culpe por favor, a gente passou a noite limpando comadres na Ala Hospitalar...

- Não pudemos sair, ela não deixou de jeito nenhum...

- A megera...

- Pois é, cara. Sentimos muito mesmo.

- Imensamente.

- Infinitamente.

-Eternamente.

-Você sabe...

E assim, se calaram, cada um com uma mão no ombro de Frank.

Ele apenas soltou um risadinha pelo nariz, e se afastando carinhosamente de Alice, deu um abraço em cada um, sentido.

Apesar de ser meio engraçado o que os Marotos falaram, foi de coração. Percebi pelo olhar deles e pelo timbre de voz. Deduzi que a limpeza das comadres fosse conseqüência do meu grito _Legius_ na sala de Poções. Me encolhi um pouco e me afastei.

Eu impedi um consolo instantâneo na hora do sofrimento do namorado da minha melhor amiga.

Eu mereço viver?

Não.

Depois dos abraços de Frank aos dois, ele explicou que iria viajar para o St. Mungus e que Alice iria consigo. Os garotos nessa hora, perceberam a presença dela, e viram que ela sofria tanto quanto o namorado, e também a abraçaram na hora.

- Mande lembranças a Sra. Longbottom por mim, cara...- disse Potter, no mesmo tom de voz que eu usara antes para falar quase exatamente a mesma coisa.

Plagiador.

Eu bufei e me aproximei de Alice.

- Eu tenho que ir à Hogsmead, você sabe... tenho que fazer rondas por lá... mas... boa viagem... pra vocês dois.- falei, olhando carinhosamente para os dois.

- Brigada Lilly...e... se cuida tá?- falou Alice, me dando um abraço.

- Se cuida também Lice.. tchau Frank.- falei, acenando para ele, que retribuiu um pouco mais alegre.

Fui me afastando vagarosamente, com a cabeça um pouco zonza com a novidade, e quando dei por mim já estava no Saguão de Entrada, com Lua em meu encalço.

Olhei para frente e vi tantos alunos do terceiro ano em diante, alegres com a primeira visita à Hogsmead do ano. Depois lembrei dos olhares tristes e temerosos de Alice e Frank.

Não sei porque naquela hora me veio um arrepio repentino, que me fez abraçar os próprios braços, e parar no meio do caminho.

Lua também parou mas ao invés de perguntar o que acontecera, parecia que ela havia sentido a mesma coisa. Nos olhamos e ficamos hesitantes por um instante.

Quem nos despertou foi Amanda que veio em nossa direção, parecendo que estava enfrentando um dia normal.

- Bom dia garotas!- falou ela, com sua voz alegre, e animadora.- Ah, já sei... vocês devem estar assim por causa dos pais do Frank não é?- falou ela, a voz agora um pouco mais baixa, e o olhar um pouco mais triste.- É... um desastre, eu estou começando a ficar com medo daquele tal de Lord num sei que lá...

- Voldemort.

Eu não sei por que cargas d'água eu completei ela. O nome daquele sujeito não deveria sair da minha boca limpa. Aquele seboso... enfim... só sei que interrompi ela, com um olhar tão duro e distante e minha voz era tão rancorosa que Amanda estranhou e perguntou:

- Tá tudo bem, Lilly?

Eu, balancei a cabeça, como se tivesse acordado de um devaneio, e afirmei.

- Enfim...- falou ela, como se quisesse mudar de assunto.- Bem, receio que vocês terão que ir à Hogsmead, então passem na nova loja que abriu por lá, a Dedosdemel..- e nos entregou dois panfletos coloridos com um símbolo de um pirulito gigante na frente que voava atrás das crianças da foto.- É a loja dos meus tios... vocês irão adorar! É realmente deliciosa, temos doces de qualquer tipo, qualquer formato, qualquer sabor..- falava ela, como se fosse uma locutora de vendas.- Enfim. Rua 313 paralela a da Zonko's.- e respirou fundo, com as bochechas rosadas, parecendo cansada de um longe dia de trabalho, mas orgulhosa por estar fazendo aquilo.

Daí, eu percebi que todos que passavam pelo saguão para dirigir-se a estação, estavam recebendo bilhetes da Dedosdemel, distribuídos pela Amanda, Marlene e Emelina que estavam paradas na frente da saída, e não pareciam muito satisfeitas com o trabalho de entregadoras de panfletos.

O que a Alice pede sorrindo que a gente não faz chorando? Pois é... carinha de anjo do capeta!

- Ok, iremos visitar então.- falei, um pouco mais animada.

Nessa hora senti alguém me tocar no ombro. Me virei e dei de cara com Henry Bones.

Deixa eu só descrever o abençoadinho para você.

Alto, um pouco atlético (já que é o goleiro da Lufa-Lufa), olhos azuis, cabelo castanho escuro, e branco que nem uma lesminha (mas ele é fofo de qualquer jeito, porque tinha sardas no rosto todo, apesar de ser moreno).

Ele me olhava como sempre. Fascinado, parecia que havia ganho um troféu importantíssimo. Eu suspirei e tentei ser _Legius_, sorrindo fracamente.

- Oi Lilly.. eu...

Mas quando ele ia continuar, a Amanda, que é muito baixinha, não viu quem era que estava atrás de mim e deduziu ser um amigo(o que realmente é.. ou melhor, quase é), e me empurrou pro lado pra fazer sua santa propaganda.

- Olá, bom dia, você...- mas ela não conseguiu terminar.

Deixa eu só contar a coisa estranhérrima que aconteceu na hora.

Ele olhava para ela petrificado como se nunca tivesse visto nada igual. Amanda também o encarava um pouco perplexa e o panfleto estava na sua mão, paralisado, igual aos dois.

- Amanda?- perguntou ele, rouco.

- Henry?- fez ela, com a voz fraca.

Eu arregalei os olhos para Lua, que também estranhava a situação. Quero dizer, os dois estudam em Hogwarts desde o começo do ano, se conhecem, e nunca se viram? Meu Merlin santo!

- Nossa!!- falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Depois pareciam estar indecisos em relação a algo. Eu fiquei esperando, calada.

(Sabe aqueles momentos que só faltam vir o grilinhos e começarem a fazer: Cri, cri, cri... de tanto silêncio? Pois é.)

E então, 'tentaram' se abraçar. É, tentaram porque quando a gente se abraça, um não se inclina para um lado, e o outro para o outro? Para encaixar né? Pois é. Eles foram para o mesmo lado. E não conseguiram. Daí, os dois viraram para o outro. E não conseguiram novamente. Até que desistiram, e apertaram as mãos cordialmente.

- Como vai a vovó?- perguntou o Henry, um pouco sem graça.

- Bem, e meus tios?- perguntou ela, totalmente sem graça.

- Bem, também.

Ok, foi aí que meu queixo caiu de vez.

Eu até perdôo se você estuda em Hogwarts e nunca viu um amigo seu...tudo bem, Hogwarts é enorme, e tudo (mas mesmo assim é um absurdo, você encontraria ele de qualquer maneira!), é perdoável... agora uma pessoa da mesma FAMÍLIA? Faça-me o favor... ê povinho antenado esse...

Eu comecei a não gostar da situação. Pois os dois apertavam as mãos, ambos sem graça, mas não paravam de se encarar e ignorar a mim e a Lua.

Peraí, não é que eu sinta falta do Henry só tendo olhos para mim, mas ai já era exagero né?

Me coloquei no meio dos dois ( você já deve ter percebido que eu tenho essa leve mania não é?), e pigarreei.

- Com licença... vocês...se... conhecem?- perguntei, um pouco confusa.

Ok, um pouco é eufemismo. BASTANTE confusa.

Eles olharam para mim e se entreolharam novamente, rindo de leve. Eu não gostei da risadinha que eu fiquei por fora e pigarreei novamente.

- Com licença... vocês por acaso se conhecem?- perguntei, a voz um pouco mais forte.

Olha o eufemismo novamente. BASTANTE forte.

Eles iam começar a falar quando de repente, ouve um estouro forte e gritos vindos do lado de fora.

Tomamos um susto tão grande que ficamos estáticos por um momento mas eu tratei de correr para ver o que fora.

Alunos corriam desesperados, alguns até chorando, outro correndo e mancando machucados, e pelo que parecia algo havia acontecido em Hogsmead porque todos voltavam de lá.

- Calma, calma, não entrem em pânico...- eu pedia, passando pelos alunos desesperados e temerosos.- Tenham calma, não é hora para pânico, calma...- até que me cansei. É, ninguém estava me ouvindo mesmo...

-PELO AMOR DE MERLIN O QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU?- eu berrei, pois o barulho ainda era forte de gritaria e desespero.

Pra minha surpresa, esse berro não deu nenhum efeito. Muito pelo contrário o pânico só se estendia a cada segundo. Eu engoli em seco. Então algo realmente grave havia acontecido.

Até que um garoto do terceiro ano, gordinho e de cabelos cacheados e loiros veio gritando:

- LORD VOLDEMORT ATACOU HOGSMEAD, SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDER!!!

Meu estômago se revirou.

Ok, estava mais do que na hora de entrar em pânico.

**N/A: **Geeeeeeeeente, desculpa pela demora novamente! Vocês TEM que me entender.. estou em final de ano e vocês sabem... prova etc.

Fiquei um pouco triste porque a quantidade de pessoas que comentaram agora do terceiro capítulo para cá, foi bem menor da quantidade das pessoas que comentaram no primeiro e no segundo. Por isso imploro a vocês... COMENTEM! Eu preciso saber se estou indo bem, ok? Preciso de opiniões, sugestões, até xingamentos e etc.! Por favor, não deixem de mandar reviews!!

Bem, agradecendo aos comentários:

**Pitzie: **Lilly-Legius é um estouro não é? Diga vá... pois é, eu também não consigo chamar muito o Tiago por Tiago...prefiro James mesmo... mas sei lá... comecei a escrever como Tiago... vou terminar como Tiago... como já diz o ditado... tá no inferno, abraça o capeta!!! Hehehehehe ;D

**Linah Black: **Gostou mesmo? Brigada novamente moça... taí o quarto capítulo, espero que goste, um beijão pra tu!!

**Rayane:** A atrasadinha não é? Leia logo o terceiro rapaz! Que preguicite!! PS: Beijo mandado!

**Celes: **Desculpa a demora novamente Celes, você sabe! Colégio e coisa e tal... mas ta ao o quarto capítulo, espero que você goste, e um beijão pra você!!!

**Elizabeth: **Brigada!!! E aí, gostou do quarto? Manda review tá? Beijo!

**MahEvans:** Ele é siiiiim Mah! Por esse quarto capítulo já dá pra ver... só que ele mudou um pouco as atitudes dele, mas bem... não posso esclarecer muito mais senão conto a fic toda pra vocês... lê e comenta tá? Por favor! Beijos!

**Wilson: **Finalmenteeeeeeeeeee!!! Brigada pelos três comentários Wilson! Eu não disse que você ia gostar? Hehehehehe, valeu mesmo e continua comentando bastante e me dando sugestões maravilhosas! Beijo!

Bem, infelizmente só tivemos esses e mais alguns dados por orkut... brigada a galera do orkut novamente, e só pra finalizar.

O quarto capítulo ficou um pouco menor que os demais porque como vocês puderam ver o quinto vai ser beeeeeeeeeeeeeem agitado, cheio de aventura, romance, drama e mais um mói de emoções! Hehehehehe... bom, vou ficar sem postar por um tempinho, porque semana que vem irei viajar (natal, ano novo, essas coisas) e provavelmente só irei postar no começo de janeiro!

Então, feliz natal, feliz ano novo pra todo mundo que lê minha fic! E aguardem porque o quinto é PROMESSA que será um dos melhores caps. Tenham certeza disso!!!

Beijões,

**Nanny D.**


	5. A Primeira Marca Negra

**Cap. 5 : A Primeira Marca Negra e o Senhor Inconveniente **

_Até que um garoto do terceiro ano, gordinho e de cabelos cacheados e loiros veio gritando:_

_- LORD VOLDEMORT ATACOU HOGSMEAD, SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDER!!!_

_Meu estômago se revirou._

_Ok, estava mais do que na hora de entrar em pânico._

E estava mesmo.

- O QUÊ?!!

Foram os berros que se ouviram dos alunos do sétimo ano que vinham logo atrás de mim. Na verdade eu tenho que confessar... até eu tomei um susto com eles.

Me virei e vi que os Marotos apareceram com uma cara de poucos amigos que chegava a dar até um certo medinho. Mas só um certo...

Remo se aproximou de mim rapidamente.

- É verdade Lílian?- perguntou ele, o cenho franzido, e os olhos fixos na entrada de Hogsmead.

Claro que eu podia ter respondido "sim" ou "não". Mas não. Minha cabeça é muito avançada e meu QI é muito alto pra uma resposta simples dessa.

- A gente que vai lá resolver isso?- respondi perguntando.

Ele não olhou pra mim de uma forma podemos dizer... "isso não é óbvio?! Nós não somos monitores-chefes sua anta?!".

Não, ele pegou leve comigo.

Ele apenas olhou para mim e falou:

- Se você quiser você pode ir pedir ajuda, gritando em pânico, com os alunos do terceiro ano?

Ok, isso foi pior que a olhada.

Então, vamos lá.

Eu concordei energicamente com a cabeça e pus a varinha em punho. Foi nessa hora que eu senti algo esbarrando no meu ombro.

Quem é que tem esse poder de esbarrar no meu ombro sempre? Eu realmente depois vou perguntar se ele não precisa usar óculos.

Ia ficar até fofinho não é? Potter com óculos?

(Tá, você pode falar: Lílian, estamos num momento de tensão... dá pra fechar essa Tagarilly e continuar a história? Dá. Desculpa.)

Bem, voltando. Ele esbarrou no meu ombro e fitou Remo, sério.

- Vamos?- perguntou ele, o cenho também franzido.

Remo afirmou.

Mas claro que eles não iam sair assim sem eu soltar minhas pérolas.

Coloquei o braço na frente do Potter, e olhei significavelmente para Remo.

- Epa! Ele vai conosco?- falei, a testa franzida.

Nessa hora eu ouvi o Potter dizendo um: "Hãn?!" Tipo um "quem é essa louca?!", e me virei para encara-lo. Ele me olhava de um forma digamos... um gigante olhando para uma anã atrevida.

Eu ergui a sobrancelha.

- Er.. Lílian... acho que sim...o Tiago realmente pode ajudar a gente.. ele é o melhor aluno de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...- comentou "vagamente" Remo, atrás de mim e eu me virei automaticamente de novo.

- Mas não acho prudente levar ele Remo.- insisti na burrice.- Se ele se machucar os responsáveis seremos nós por ter levado um mero aluno para uma luta direta com bruxos das trevas.- e cruzei os braços. Minha sobrancelha ainda não havia descido.

Eu senti um movimento atrás de mim e vi que Tiago segurava a varinha com tanta força que esta soltava faíscas. Seus olhos pareciam duas metralhadoras que me fuzilavam a cada instante.

- Mas Lílian, também somos meros alunos...- replicou Remo.

- Nem tão meros Remo... somos monitores-chefes.- conclui, descruzando os braços.- Tá bem, como queiram. Agora, se vocês não se importam, Hogsmead tá sendo destruída... e eu realmente não quero isso.

Agora digam se Black não tinha razão?

Eu estou com nojo de mim mesma. Como eu posso ser tão prepotente? To surpresa comigo mesma.

Eu sentia o calor que vinha das ondas escaldantes de ódio do Potter, há metros dele. Tenho certeza que se não estivéssemos em Hogwarts ele já teria lançado um Avada em mim há muito tempo.

Corri à entrada de Hogsmead e vi que os gritos não haviam sido escândalo de alunos.

Hogsmead estava um caco. Chegamos a praça central, e nos encontramos numa encruzilhada. Tínhamos que decidir para onde ir. As lojas tinham as vidraças quebradas, pergaminhos da loja de penas, tintas e pergaminhos, voavam por todo local, e gritos ainda se ouviam de dentro de algumas lojas.

Esperei Remo chegar próximo à mim.

- Putz... – falou ele do meu lado.- Vamos... Lílian, procure algum aluno que ficou por ai... Tiago e eu vamos pela esquerda, Sirius e Pedro pela direita. Nos encontramos aqui no mesmo local daqui a meia hora. Se encontrarem algum comensal...- e nessa parte todos olhamos para ele, meio receosos. Bem, eu tinha esquecido por um segundo que talvez tivesse que lutar com comensais. Engoli em seco.- Tentem se proteger com _Impedimenta_ e _Estupefaça_, acho que já funcionam esses dois. Depois lancem faíscas vermelhas pra cima, para chamar ajuda.

Depois Remo olhou ao redor. Tudo deserto. Mas ainda ouviam-se gritos.

- O que esses alunos foram fazer que os professores ainda não chegaram aqui?- perguntou ele, estranhando.

- Não sei... só sei que esses gritos tão começando a me incomodar...- comentou Tiago, o semblante mais fechado impossível, andando em direção a esquerda decidido.

Eu concordei e fui em direção oposta entrando na primeira loja.

Era a Zonko's.

Adentrei vagarosamente tentando não fazer barulho. Repito. Tentando. Fica difícil quando é uma loja como a Zonko's que assim que se entra ao invés de você abrir a porta e um sininho tocar, você abre a porta e um gongo faz um barulho horrível e caem serpentinas e confetes em você. Idéias de girico na minha opinião.

Bem, como minha entrada não foi nada discreta, quem estava dentro já entrou em pânico.

Uma voz masculina gritou no mesmo segundo.

- ESTUPEFAÇA!!!

A minha sorte é que tenho reflexos rápidos em situações desesperadoras, então me abaixei na mesma hora. O feitiço atingiu um brinquedo  
(suposta bola de basquete que persegue o jogador) que saiu batendo pelas prateleiras fazendo uma destruição maior do que já estava dentro da loja, fazendo um barulho de irritar qualquer pessoa tranqüila, e depois ricocheteou na janela, que quebrou-se na mesma hora, e a bola saiu quicando janela à fora.

Meu coração disparou a mil. Como o fundo da loja estava escuro, não dera para ver quem lançara o feitiço. E se fosse um comensal?!

Entrei em pânico na mesma hora.

Minhas mãos começaram a suar e tal pensamento veio a minha cabeça: "porque raios eu vim sozinha?!".

Pois é meus queridos. Eu estava perdida. Estava abaixada, com as mãos sobra a cabeça, tremendo que nem vara verde, e sentindo certo embrulho no meu estômago. "Ótima hora para se vomitar, Lilly".

- QUEM ESTÁ AI?!- ouvi um grito da mesma voz masculina que gritara o feitiço.

Eu aliviei na mesma hora. Se estava perguntando quem estava lá, provavelmente era o dono da loja.

Ai eu pensei melhor. Ou não né?

Pois é. Comecei a tremer novamente.

Responder ou não responder?

Se eu responder e não for um comensal, eu me levanto tranquilamente, o dono da loja fica mais aliviado e quem sabe não me dá até um saco de Filibusteiros de graça?

Seu eu responder e for um comensal, ele vai me mandar levantar de qualquer jeito, eu me levanto me tremendo, vomito em cima dele de nervosismo e ainda levo um Avada pra casa.. não é ótimo?

Enfim, eu ia levar o Avada respondendo ou não.

- Er... Lílian. Lílian Evans. Aluna de Hogwarts. Monitora-chefe!- respondi, a voz mais tremula que mim mesma.

Um pequeno silêncio se instalou no local. Depois ouvi o bloco de brinquedos que me cobriam voar longe, e finalmente eu pude ver quem lançara o feitiço contra mim.

Era realmente o dono da loja.

Eu quase fiz xixi nas calças de alívio, juro por Merlin.

- Lílian Evans, aluna de Hogwarts, han? Como vou saber que você não é um disfarce... ou está sobre o _Imperius_...?- perguntou ele, nervoso, as mãos tremendo segurando a varinha.

Era um senhor que devia ter seus cinqüenta e poucos, os cabelos já ralos e brancos, meio curvo, mas parecia ser corajoso. As feições ainda lembravam um pouco a juventude.

- Escute senhor... eu... eu não tenho como provar...- falei, enquanto levantava as mãos pra cima, que também estavam trêmulas.- Mas... por favor, o senhor precisa confiar em mim... – fechei os olhos esperando a resposta.

Um momentâneo silencio veio na hora. Eu não preciso dizer que eu estava rezando pra ele não lançar um feitiço em mim né? Ok, brigada.

- Eu não sei...- e sua voz indecisa, fez ele aumenta-la, quase gritando.- Eu... você... você...- mas quando ele ia continuar, um grito fino veio da parte de trás da loja.

O senhor virou-se na hora.

- SARA!!- gritou ele, descendo escadaria abaixo para o alçapão da loja.

Eu fiquei meio sem atitude naquela hora, mas por puro instinto sai correndo atrás do senhor, e desci escadaria abaixo. (Invasão?!)

Bem, se você acha que Zonko's é uma loja cheeeeeeeia de brinquedos e porcarias.. tente imaginar lá em embaixo... é simplesmente... LOTADO de brinquedos e porcarias.

Tropecei numa caixa de soldadinhos de chumbo que perseguiam as pessoas, pelo breu que estava lá. Mas olha logo que brinquedo eu fui tropeçar... enfim...

Eles começaram a me perseguir feito loucos (eles enxergam no escuro? Sentem o meu cheiro? Tem imã magnético para humanos? Hunpf! Idéia bem inteligente possamos dizer assim...), mas eu continuei seguindo os gritos que ainda eram contínuos, tanto os finos, como os de desespero do senhor dono da loja.

Eu continuei seguindo, com passos vacilantes por causa das milhares de caixas de brinquedos que haviam lá embaixo (duas perguntinhas: nº. 1- Pra que tanta caixa, e tanto brinquedo? Aposto que a loja não vende metade do que ela tem em três anos! Nº. 2: Quão longo é esse alçapão? Pelo amor de Merlin, deve ter uns 15 km só pode!! Pra que esse alçapão enorme? A não ser que eles morassem ali como uma família camundongo... enfim...), até que veio uma certa luzinha de um local.

Me aproximei vagarosamente e vi que ali havia outro alçapão. Como? Pois é, havia outra abertura para outro alçapão... (Pra quê?)

O senhor parecia que não podia alcançar tal alçapão, e eu franzi o cenho. Como?

- Er... senhor... o que?- mas não foi necessário continuar.

A porta que abria para o novo alçapão estava trancada. E um grito fino se ouvia lá de dentro.

- Espere Sara, eu já vou salva-la... o vovô já vai salva-la!!- dizia ele tremendo da cabeça aos pés, e depois virou-se para mim.- O que você quer?! Foi você que prendeu minha netinha aqui não foi? Comensal nojento!!! Revele-se!!!- gritou ele apontando a varinha pra mim, o ódio estampado no rosto.

Eu tinha os olhos mais esbugalhados da faca da terra. Claro que eu não era um comensal! Aquela brincadeira já estava me ofendendo!!

- Senhor, vou repetir, eu não sou um comensal! Sou apenas uma aluna de Hogwarts!

Porém, quando ele ia replicar, um grito mais agonizante havia vindo do alçapão. Dessa vez, admito, até eu me arrepiei com aquele grito.

- Sara!!!!!!- gritou ele desesperado, tão desesperado que esqueceu que era bruxo e começou a tentar arrombar a porta do alçapão com as mãos.

-Senhor... se o senhor me dá licença.. eu posso abrir...- tentei ajudar, porém ele se virou e berrou no meu pé do ouvido (que está com zumbido até hoje):

- SAI DAQUI SEU COMENSAL NOJENTO!!!- e eu senti até alguns pingos da saliva do abençoado na minha cara.

E eu tentando ajudar...

- Senhor... eu...- tentei me explicar, porém quando ia falar mais algo, outro estrondo veio das escadas que nos levou até lá.

Me virei automaticamente com o susto, e uma calda de ódio subiu em mim na mesma hora.

Quem é o herói de Hogwarts, leitores? Quem sempre aparece nas horas inconvenientes? Quem quer os holofotes para ele sempre? Quem?! Quem?!

- Se afaste Evans!!- falou ele, me afastando GROSSEIRAMENTE (devo frisar), pelos ombros e com um aceno de varinha fez o senhor se afastar da entrada do alçapão, e com um aceno mais forte fez a porta arrombar-se.

Mal dando tempo do senhor entrar para resgatar sua neta, o PREPOTENTE do Potter, se meteu no meio e depois de uns cinco segundos, saiu com a garota no colo na prefeita pose do super homem.

Patético.

Bufei e cruzei os braços enquanto assistia o senhor apanhar a criança no colo e agradecer ao mesmo tempo ao Potter, emocionado.

- De nada senhor... – falou, com sua voz grossa de super homem de araque.

Só faltou o "não mate aulas ok, jovenzinha? E também não use drogas..." e sair voando com o punho erguido.

Ri-dí-cu-lo.

Ok, isso é o ódio que eu sinto transcrevendo o momento. Imagine na hora, como eu estava.

Testemunhas dizem que eu estava mais vermelha que o meu cabelo.

- Graças a Merlin você apareceu garoto... esse comensal nojento está tentando me seqüestrar e seqüestrar minha neta!!

- Meu senhor, quantas vezes eu vou precisar repetir de que eu não sou uma PORCARIA de um comensal?!- berrei.

É, eu berrei.

E é, a garota parou de chorar automaticamente, o senhor arregalou os olhos, e Tiago abafou uma risada irritante.

- Cadê o respeito com os mais velhos Evans?- perguntou Prepotente-Potter, cruzando os braços.

Eu quase que disse "no seu c...", mas não disse. Minha educação apesar de estar bem longe naquela hora, ainda deixou resquícios em minha mente, e eu não o falei.

- Está aqui Potter... ao contrario da sua educação.. sabe, empurrar os outros do jeito que você me empurrou...

- Eu não te empurrei Evans.- falou ele, na defensiva.

- Empurrou sim!

- Não empurrei...

- Empurrou sim!!

- Não empurrei!

- Empurrou sim!!!- gritei. A garota tapou os ouvidos com as mãos.

- Não empurrei!!!- ele berrou.

Devo admitir que foi um senhor berro. Mas eu sou mais potente, então...

- EMPURROU S...- mas não pude continuar com minha cantoria.

- Lílian, Tiago, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Viramos na mesma hora.

Adivinha quem era?

Não... agora adivinhe mesmo! Dessa vez foi grave.

Sabe quando você está conversando com seus amigos sobre gases o coisa assim (eu sei que é um exemplo nojento mas enfim), e a garota ou garoto que você gosta chega na mesma hora? E houve você falando aquelas nojeiras sobre suas próprias experiências com gases? Pois é, a sensação foi parecida.

Só que a conversa não eram gases.

Bem, adivinhou?

Não?

- Er... nós... bem...- gaguejou Potter.

- O TIAGO ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE NÃO ME EMPURROU DIRETOR, MAS ELE ME EMPURROU EU SEI QUE SIM!!- gritei, parecendo uma criança de cinco anos, totalmente patética.

É, isso sou eu pessoal.

- NÃO EMPURREI, ELA QUE É UMA MENTIROSA DIRETOR!!- gritou ele, mais "pirralhal" que eu.

Eu acho que Dumbledore só não riu, porque estávamos no meio de um ataque de comensais. Porém, ele ergueu a mão calmamente para nos impedir de gritar novamente, e falou com aquele tom que me transmite uma paz absurda:

- Garotos, por favor.. chega. – e depois olhou para trás de nós, onde o senhor e a sua neta Sara ainda estavam um pouco apavorados.- Christopher, você está bem? A pequena Sara também? Precisam de algo?

Não precisa dizer que o dono do estabelecimento ficou altamente aliviado naquela hora. No meio de um ataque de comensais, dois supostos alunos que poderiam ser comensais, gritava feito loucos discutindo se um havia empurrado o outro ou não, Dumbledore aparece. Isso alivia qualquer um.

- Oh, não Dumbledore, estamos bem... graças a esse rapaz...- falou ele, enquanto Dumbledore apoiava a mão no ombro dele. – Não sei o nome dele...

- O quê?!!- gritei na mesma hora.

Não, era muita injustiça. Eu vou lá, acho eles, tento ajudar, levo cuspe na cara desse velho que deve ter uns cento e cinqüenta anos, e saio sem nem um parabéns, e PIOR, o Potter fica com toda a fama de herói?!

- Fui eu quem chegou primeiro diretor!!- repliquei na mesma hora.

- Lílian Evans!- falou ele, me repreendendo, erguendo a mão novamente para que eu não gritasse. Certo ele. – Chega.

O senhor virou-se para Dumbledore e falou, ainda num tom de desespero.

- Diretor, acho que isso...- e apontou para mim como se eu fosse um objeto. ISSO. Ele me chamou de ISSO. Eu mereço?- É um comensal...

O idiota do Tiago riu novamente, olhando para o chão. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar novamente.

Dumbledore olhou do senhor, para mim, e me encarou firmemente nos olhos. Senti um leve arrepio, porque vocês sabem... Dumbledore É Dumbledore né cara? Ele é... enfim! Tudo!

Depois deu um leve sorriso, HIPER tranqüilizador para o velho.

- Ela é um aluna de Hogwarts Christopher, Lílian Evans... é monitora-chefe.- falou, olhando para o tal Christopher por cima dos seus oclinhos meia-lua.

Christopher ainda com a garota no colo, olhou de Dumbledore pra mim, depois de mim pra Dumbledore e falou mais próximo do ouvido do diretor, mas num tom que deu pra o Potter e eu ouvirmos perfeitamente:

- Tem certeza? Ela é um pouco... agressiva demais...

Potter abafou outra risadinha e eu cruzei os braços novamente estreitando os olhos de raiva. Tiago olhou pra mim e (pasmem!) piscou. Eu só não avancei naquele troglodita imbecil porque... porque... sinceramente não sei porque.

Dumbledore sorriu levemente de novo, e afirmou para ele:

- É do temperamento mesmo Chris. Não se esquente em relação a isso... Lílian é uma ótima aluna...- e dando dois tapinhas no ombro do senhor, se afastou.- Bem, acho que é só. Procure ficar aqui dentro Christopher, qualquer coisa.. nos avise em Hogwarts, está bem?

Christopher engoliu em seco, e piscando muito rápido, confirmou com a cabeça.

Dumbledore virou-se para mim e Tiago em seguida, suspirando como se estivesse cansado.

- Vamos? Acho que os professores já resolveram tudo que havia por resolver aqui... – e já foi andando a nossa frente.

Eu sinceramente não queria sair dali. Queria ficar.

Queria ficar e gritar na cara daquele velho que eu não era agressiva, e queria gritar na cara de Tiago que ele era um idiota, e gritar na cara daquela garota que... que... que eu não grito alto.

É.

Queria.

Mas não fiz.

Fui andando emburrada, ainda com os braços cruzados, olhando de soslaio para o Potter, e este também me olhando, mas com um olhar desafiador.

Agora diga se esse imbiota (invenção minha, mistura de imbecil com idiota), não é insuportável.

Depois sou eu a intragável.

Hunpf! (Rosnei.)

Quando saímos do estabelecimento, algo realmente estranho aconteceu.

Ouvimos um grito vindo de algum lugar. Mas não era grito de desespero ou de dor. Era de raiva, parecia mais uma execução de algum feitiço. Dumbledore estacou na calçada de Hogsmead que parecia derrubada por neve.

- Di-di-diretor... – falei, ou melhor, tentei falar já que meu queixo tremia de frio.- O-o-o que foi isso?

Detalhe. Hogsmead estava deserta. O único barulho que se ouvia era o ruído do vento. Quando se ouviu o grito, este ecoou acho que por uns cinco segundos. Por isso o medo. Por isso o arrepio na espinha que não tinha nada a ver com o frio.

Não precisa ser adivinha para saber que Dumbledore não respondeu. Apenas continuou andando em direção as colinas que ficava atrás do Três Vassouras.

Eu e Tiago nos entreolhamos por um segundo nos perguntando se devíamos seguir ele ou não. Eu dei de ombros. E ele indicou com a cabeça o local onde o diretor estava indo, e foi na frente com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

Eu olhei para os lados como se procurasse mais alguém que me desse uma opinião sobre ir ou não atrás deles. Mas como não achei ninguém, bufei, e segui-os.

Não demorei muito pra alcançar os dois. Os passos estavam silenciosos por causa da neve que abafava todo o som. No momento a neve havia parado de cair. Continuamos prosseguindo até chegarmos a conjunto de arbustos.

- Devemos prosseguir diretor?- perguntou Potter, a voz trêmula por causa do frio.

Eu tive a leve impressão que não era para ele ter se manifestado.

- Vocês ainda estão aí?- perguntou Dumbledore, se virando na mesma hora um pouco surpreso.

Ok, não era impressão.

- Er.. sim... na verdade...- tentou falar Tiago, mas em vão, pois neste exato momento, ouviu-se um estampido por detrás dos arbustos.

- Para trás!- falou automaticamente Dumbledore.

Claro que nós não obedecemos.

Até que um barulho ensurdecedor rompeu o local.

Era como se fosse uma espécie de agouro. Eu tapei os ouvidos de tão alto que estava. Se saiu melhor que eu na verdade...

Enfim, brincadeira a parte...

Tiago também cobriu seus ouvidos, e Dumbledore apenas se encolheu. Não sabemos dizer ate hoje quanto tempo durou esse barulho... só sei que quando já ficou quase insuportável e já caiam até lagrimas dos meus olhos de dor, eu gritei:

- O que é isso?!

Nenhum dos dois respondeu, e quando eu achava que eles não haviam escutado, Potter apontou para o céu.

Olhamos imediatamente.

Eu juro que senti meu café da manhã voltar inteiro para a garganta.

Nunca havia visto coisa mais estranha e nojenta.

Era uma espécie de marca que se movimentava e era gigantesca. Uma caveira com uma serpente saindo da boca.

Meu coração apertou extremamente na hora, e eu não sei explicar porque. Só sei que me deu uma vontade louca de chorar e parecia que o Potter havia sentido o mesmo. Ele engoliu em seco e olhava para cima com uma espécie de ódio.

Depois que baixei os olhos do Potter, que continuava a olhar para cima (eu não suportava mais olhar aquela marca nojenta e agourenta), eu senti um estranha movimentação por dentro dos arbustos.

Num raciocínio rápido demais até pra explicar, eu me joguei na frente do Potter e gritei:

- _Impedimenta!_

E parecia que eu estava certa na minha intuição. Na mesma hora algum feitiço que havia vindo de dentro dos arbustos foi rebatido e um gemido de dor se ouviu no mesmo instante.

Dumbledore, que também estava distraído olhando para cima como Tiago, adentrou nos arbustos na mesma hora, seguido por Potter, e por mim que tinha o coração praticamente na boca.

Quando me aproximei pelo caminho já aberto pelos outros dois, eu vi uma coisa que me deixou ainda mais apavorada.

Um corpo.

É, um corpo. Morto. Sem sinal de vida nenhum. Congelado. Com os olhos fixos, a boca entreaberta, palidamente apavorador.

Deu a louca na minha cabeça e instantaneamente eu abracei o que estava mais próximo de mim.

O que? Uma árvore? Certamente eu queria que fosse.

Não. Tiago Potter. Um corpo ainda com vida.

Mas considerando o momento, o local, e os presentes (incluindo o corpo), digamos que é perdoável eu ter feito isso.

Ele não pareceu me rejeitar no momento que eu fiz isso. Ele estava muito chocado pra isso. Nós estávamos muito chocados. Ele apenas me abraçou pela cintura com um braço e com o outro alisou minha cabeça como se não quisesse que eu visse aquilo.

Mas era meio que inevitável. O corpo jazia ali como se pedisse pra ser olhado.

Era um homem, de aparência jovem, com seus trinta e poucos anos, e na minha opinião, um tanto quanto bonito. Só quando reparei na aliança no dedo dele que balancei minha cabeça e olhei pra outro lado. Saber que ele poderia ter uma família e esta descobrir que ele fora morto por um comensal nojento me dava náuseas de raiva.

Mas neste "balançar" de cabeça meu, eu observei que não era o único corpo presente, e dei um leve gritinho de susto.

Um corpo de uma mulher, também jovem, e extremamente bonita jazia ao lado. Eu não agüentei. Solucei e comecei a chorar descontroladamente no ombro do Potter.

Ele também parecia inconformado com a morte de um casal tão jovem e me apertou com mais força.

Também não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos lá, daquela forma. Só sei que depois do que parecera uma eternidade, ouvimos gemidos de dor vindo mais para esquerda.

Tiago instantaneamente se afastou de mim e caminhou em direção aos gemidos.

- Tiago!- chamou Dumbledore, como se já adivinhasse o que ele fosse fazer.

Mal conseguindo me mover direito, corri atrás dos dois e quando chegamos numa área cheia de arvores que chegavam a tapar o céu e toda a luz, vimos Tiago praticamente espancando um "ser" que se debatia.

-Tiago!!- gritamos eu e Dumbledore ao mesmo tempo.

Mas ele parecia não querer parar. Extravasava todo seu ódio em cima do comensal que agora deixava a cabeça pender para a esquerda e eu pude ver seu rosto. Estava todo marcado de manchas de sangue que espirravam cada vez mais.

- Tiago, pare!!- gritei, dessa vez mais alto.

Então, fui em sua direção, decidida, e tentei o puxar, por mais imbecil que fosse essa atitude. Até que com um aceno de varinha, Dumbledore nos puxou facilmente pra trás, e pudemos ver o estrago que Tiago havia feito no comensal.

Ele estava praticamente destroçado. Assim que caiu no chão, o sangue espalhou pela neve que deixou de ser totalmente branca. Dava pra ver que ele havia quebrado o nariz (ou melhor, Potter havia quebrado seu nariz), havia cortado o lábio e pela boca meio murcha ele havia quebrado alguns dentes.

- Ai Meu Merlin...- falei, com a voz muito fraca, e colocando as mãos na boca.

Por mais que a descrição não seja tão nojenta, a imagem foi bastante. As mãos de Tiago, ainda fechadas e trêmulas, estavam cheias de sangue e eu me afastei dele quase que instantaneamente.

É, sou bastante fraca quando se trata de sangue.

Achávamos por um segundo que o comensal estava morto. Mas com um sorvo forte de ar ele abriu os olhos, e vagarosamente olhou para nós e começou a dar risadinhas.

- Você deveria usar melhor seus últimos suspiros, seu...- falou Potter, tentando avançar nele mas Dumbledore o puxou novamente com o aceno de varinha.

- Não, Tiago.- disse o diretor, passando na frente do aluno, e se acocorando ao lado do comensal chegando a ficar com o rosto bem próximo do dele.

Senti mais náuseas naquela hora.

- Onde está seu mestre?- perguntou Dumbledore, com aquela voz mais calma impossível.

O cúmulo da temperança? Não é Remo.

Dumbledore.

O comensal deu mais uma risadinha. Tiago tremeu novamente.

Dumbledore se levantou e ia falar algo para nós só que o comensal ergueu a voz para suas ultimas palavras.

- Vou deixa-los vivos para que possam ver meu Lorde na sua ascensão e para que também sofram perdas...

E com um últimos suspiro, ele revirou os olhos e se foi.

Daí vem a ultima pergunta.

Tiago matou o comensal?

Era o que eu e ele temíamos. Dava pra perceber que ele também estava preocupado em relação a isso já que suas mãos ainda tremiam, só que seus olhos se encontravam arregalados.

- Não, você não o matou, Tiago...- disse Dumbledore, calmamente, procurando alguma coisa entras arvores. – Mas poderia ter matado...- acrescentou, virando-se e encarando Tiago por cima dos óculos.

Ele engoliu em seco e começou a enxugar as mãos.

- Já chega, vocês já viram muito por hoje... vão para a escola.

- Eu não quero ir, quero ajuda-lo diretor!!- replicou Tiago, com a coragem toda de volta.

- Não!- falou ele, agora mais bruscamente. (Até que enfim, paciência TEM que ter limite...) – Vá, e acompanhe a srta. Evans.

Eu sabia que isso ia dar raiva no Tiago. E deu.

Ele me olhou com aquele rabo de olho do "te odeio" que vem do âmago, e depois virou-se bruscamente me puxando pelo braço.

Detalhe. Eu ainda estava chorando.

Fomos andando no maior silencio, sendo interrompidos apenas pelos meus profundos soluços. O que pareceu irritar ele.

- Dá pra parar Evans?- pediu, meio que grosseiramente (eu disse "meio"?).

"Como o Potter consegue ser tão prepotente até numa situação dessas?" foi o que passou pela minha cabeça na hora.

- Tá te incomodando Potter?- perguntei, com a voz desdenhosa.

Mas não esperei ele responder, e passei na sua frente com passos fortes e decididos, empurrando seu ombro (dessa vez fui eu!) quando passei.

- Ei! Aonde você pensa que vai Evans?- reclamou ele, me seguindo.

Eu já disse que eu detesto quem me segue? Não? Pois é, se eu dissesse eu estaria mentindo mesmo, porque eu só faço isso pra chamar atenção. E Potter sempre caia nessa, desde que ele era idiota. (Era?)

- Pro inferno Potter!- gritei.

Nós já estávamos passando do portão de Hogwarts na hora que eu disse aquilo. E quem esperava a gente bem ali?

O resto dos Marotos.

- Ei Tiago! Onde você estava cara? Nós estávamos preocupados!

Como se minha paciência já não estivesse no topo da unha de tronquilho.

- Eu estava com o Dumbledore...- respondeu o Potter, ele parecia ter esquecido nossa briga, porque foi direto aos amigos,como se estivesse empolgado para contar uma historia.

- Com o Dumbledore?!- exclamaram Remo e Black ao mesmo tempo, ambos surpresos.

- É, no começo eu tinha ido na Zonko's por causa daquele grito que eu ouvi lembram?- falou ele. É, parecia que tinham me esquecido completamente. Black e Remo concordaram com a cabeça e sinalizaram para que ele continuasse.- Então, fui lá, e encontrei um senhor...

- Eu já tinha encontrado.- interrompi. É, ele ia ficar com os créditos todos novamente?

Mas ele fingiu que não me ouviu (Black também fingiu que não pois estava mais perto de mim e Remo acho que realmente não me ouviu) e continuou:

- Ele gritava lá embaixo, aí eu corri, e ouvi gritos de uma garotinha dentro do alçapão da loja...

- Que eu já tinha ouvido por sinal...

(Eu sei que ninguém estava me ouvindo, mas por via das dúvidas...)

- Daí arrombei a porta...

- Me empurrou primeiro...

- Salvei a garota...

- Eu teria salvo se o doido de pedra não insistisse que eu era um comensal...

- E logo depois o Dumbledore veio. O dono da loja me agradeceu...

- Porque será?

- E eu fui seguindo o Dumbledore...

- Você, o Dumbledore e um chumaço de cabelos ruivos que você não sabe o nome provavelmente...

- Daí chegamos perto das colinas, aquelas que ficam atrás do Três Vassouras...

- Eu na verdade não estava lá, pode continuar me ignorando...

- Aí ouvimos gritos novamente, corremos, quer dizer, eu corri, o Dumbledore apertou o passo...

- E o chumaço apenas voou porque chumaço não corre...

- E vimos um corpo cara!!

- Um corpo?!- dessa vez era o Remo, com sua expressão preocupada.

- É um corpo!- afirmou Tiago.- Logo em seguida vimos o nojento do comensal que havia matado muito provavelmente, bem do lado, eu corri e fui pra cima claro, eu não agüentei ver aquele assassino lá...

- E eu provavelmente não te impedi de nada sabe como eu sou sangue frio né?- interrompi novamente. Black muxoxou.

- E o que você fez?- perguntou Black, também empolgado com a historia.

- Bati né cara? Odeio ver essas injustiças...

- Eu adoro.- comentei sarcástica.

- Ah! Antes disso, - falou Potter.- Vimos um corpo de uma mulher também.. linda por sinal...

- Eu sou mais...

- Acho que era esposa do cara que morreu, enfim...

- Pelo menos eles se foram juntos né?- comentou Pettigrew, pela primeira vez.

- É, mas deixaram uma filha de cinco anos cara, que por coincidência é a neta do senhor que eu salvei na Zonko's..

- O QUÊ?!- eu gritei na mesma hora.

Tá, ok, falta de educação interromper assim, mas eu já estava interrompendo mesmo, e de qualquer forma essa informação realmente me chocou. Aquela garotinha era a filha do casal que falecera? Merlin...

Potter me olhou com rabo de olho novamente. Já falei que isso realmente está me irritando?

Quer saber? Eu não ia ficar mais agüentando o Potter daquela forma. Já obtive a informação que queria... (ou melhor, que não sabia).

- Ah, dane-se!!- gritei, saindo de perto dele, batendo com força em seu ombro.

Vinganças existem, claro.

Fui bufando até o saguão de entrada. O Potter era realmente prepotente, meu Merlin! Era quase impossível nossa convivência!

Eu não sei porque, mas nessa hora eu deixei soltar uma risadinha. Juro mesmo que não sei explicar porque isso aconteceu. Só sei que eu virei numa esquina de corredores, apoiei minhas costas na parede, e deixei minha cabeça pender para trás, e comecei a rir.

Foi. Rir! Sem motivo nenhum.

Eu... sou realmente louca.

Mas também não gargalhei sabe? Só ri...

Foi nesse momento que senti algo mo tocando no braço.

- Lílian?

Eu conhecia aquela voz, até na China, se possível.

- Oi Remo...- virei a cabeça para encara-lo, sorrindo, ainda com meu bom humor inexplicável.

Ele tinha a cara mais preocupada que eu já vira até aquele dia. Desfiz um pouco o sorriso e me desencostei da parede.

- Aconteceu algo? Você está bem? – perguntei visivelmente preocupada.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, e falou, com o olhar ainda meio perdido:

- Er... é que eu preciso de um favorzinho seu...- a voz dele era de quem realmente não queria pedir aquele favor.

Eu dei uma risadinha.

- Eu faço vinte e você sabe disso Remo.- falei, cruzando os braços e sorrindo para ele.

Ele ficou me encarando por um tempo e eu realmente senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Ele me olhava de forma diferente e eu sentia isso. Engoli em seco, mas não deixei de sorrir.

- Bem... er...- começou ele, meio desconcertado.

Minha curiosidade nesse ponto já estava num patamar avançando. Me mexi inquieta.

- Bem... você... será que você...- tentou começar sem obter muito sucesso e travando em seguida.

Eu já falei como eu acho fofo esse jeito do Reminho?

Ok, me controlei, to bem.

- Começa pelo começo.- dei a dica mais óbvia do universo. Mas o importante não foi isso. Foi a minha tranqüilidade quando falei aquilo.

Ele me olhou com uma cara estilo: "ah é..?" e disse (ou melhor gaguejou):

- Vo-vo-você pode-de-eria tomar conta de tu-tudo enquanto eu t-to viajando... você sabe... "viajando"...- e ele fez o gesto das aspas com as mãos.

Ele olhava para tudo menos para mim. Eu sinceramente não consigo entender o Remo. Sabe agir em todos os momentos, menos quando está com a garota que ele a fim. Não entendo mesmo.

(É, continuo achando que ele está a fim de mim... embora ele não admita.)

- Se eu poderia tomar conta de tudo enquanto você sabe... "viaja"?- repeti a pergunta, com a testa franzida.

- É...é.- afirmou ele, dessa vez tomando coragem e me encarando nos olhos.

Eu tentei, eu juuuuuuuro que eu tentei. Mas não agüentei. Ri.

Ah, tá eu não sou malvada, vai. Eu apenas ri porque...

Bem porque...

- Remo... Remo... você... você...- eu falava entre risos. Mas não consegui. Quando finalmente me acalmei, eu continuei –Você é perfeito.- afirmei. Não foi força de expressão, falei a verdade.

Ele engoliu em seco, ainda me olhando. Eu ainda estava sorrindo por causa da crise de risos, e algumas lágrimas estavam nos meus olhos. Até que algo estranho aconteceu...

Remo passou de uma fase tímida para uma totalmente diferente. Não sei explicar qual era. Ele tinha uma face que lembrava muito o Potter e o Black quando estavam dando em cima de uma garota. Me deu medo. Medo mesmo.

Me afastei um pouco. Ele percebeu e balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a rir.

Eu sou doida?

Não, to falando sério. Me responde.

Eu sou a única louca desse colégio?

Não, senhor.

Depois que acabou a sessão de risos dele, ele me encarou e falou:

- É. É aquilo mesmo que eu falei...- parecia bem mais confiante e bem mais "Remo" agora.

Me sentindo mais em "casa" ou conhecendo o "território", eu suspirei eu disse:

- Claro né... primeiro que não passa da minha obrigação...segundo que.. bem...- ergui ligeiramente as sobrancelhas mostrando que por um motivo daqueles e por muito menos eu faria de qualquer jeito.

Ele sorriu novamente olhando para o chão. Depois me encarou novamente.

Não sei porque algo me deu a sensação que alguma coisa importante ia acontecer naquela hora.

Só sei que Remo sorriu olhando fundo nos meus olhos e falou:

- Brigado Lilly.- e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Fiquei estática. Porque? Não sei...

Quero dizer, sei. Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e eu tomei um susto, mas depois acalmei, até porque foi só um beijo na bochecha oras...

Mas ai eu tive todos os motivos do universo para congelar. Ele me deu um beijo. Não na bochecha. Na boca mesmo.

Bem, eu deduzi que ele já sabia que eu sabia que ele gostava de mim. E então tomou coragem e me deu um beijo.

Foi isso.

Só sei que o beijo foi bom. É, foi legal.

Na verdade foi normal. Começou com um selinho e depois aprofundou-se. Normal.

Depois ele me abraçou pela cintura e eu o abracei pela nuca. Normal.

Depois nós... hum... enfim...

NÃO! Não foi o pior, seu (sua) mente poluída!!!

Nós digamos que... nos agarramos no meio do corredor. E isso não é normal.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ambos. Ambos monitores-chefes. Amos amigos. Ambos irresponsáveis.

Uma beleza. Eu realmente estava "desejando" alguém do Hogwarts Diário para aparecer por lá (é, inventaram essa porcaria de jornal que era para contar as novidades nos horários escolares, nas provas, nos professores, e enfim, só conta os mais novos casais de Hogwarts e enumera os 10 mais lindos e as 10 mais lindas...), porque se aparecesse ia ser o maior escândalo já visto. Acho que teria lugar até na sala de troféus.

E eu realmente não queria que meus filhos estivesse pagando uma detenção (não que eles vão pagar detenções, antes disso arranco as orelhas deles), limpando os troféus e vejam : Maior Escândalo de Hogwarts ou Maior Amasso no Meio do Corredor de Hogwarts, Lílian Evans.

Por isso fui "acalmando" as coisas, enfim, você sabe como acalma uma coisa certo? Senão.. procure saber, um dia vai precisar..

- Remo...- eu falei.

Bem, eu ia pedir pra gente parar, só que um pigarro de alguém (muito inconveniente por sinal) se ouviu...

Quem responder ganha um beijo e um abraço.

Quem é o Senhor Inconveniente?

- Que é Potter?!- já virei revoltada, e sem nem mesmo ver a cara dele, já falei.

Remo se virou lentamente (tadinho, ele ainda estava em choque, eu tenho esse poder sobre as pessoas hehehehe...), e se ergueu tentando de recompor.

Potter apenas me olhou desdenhosamente, e disse pro Remo:

- Remo... reunião agora.- e saiu sem falar mais nenhuma palavra.

Eu fiz um gesto feio em direção do rapaz (vocês imaginam qual), e Lupin viu. E riu.

- Calma Lilly, eu realmente tenho que ir agora.

Eu o encarei. Eu não sei explicar mesmo o que aconteceu naquela hora. Tenho certeza que se as garotas perguntassem o que foi que houve (que elas iam perguntar... ninguém aparece afobado daquele jeito sem motivo) eu não ia saber explicar. Era tudo muito confuso. Remo era muito meu amigo. Eu...

- Tchau.- falou ele, me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha e saiu correndo.

Peraí, era assim? Me agarra no meio do corredor e sai correndo e fica por aquilo mesmo?? E que pressa era aquela? E o pior?! Me trocou pelo POTTER?!

Logo o Reminho??? Que decepção...

Eu não entendo esses garotos.

Fui caminhando e matutando comigo mesma, até que alcancei uma porta que estava entreaberta.

Eu NÃO sou curiosa.

- Não acredito Aluado...você finalmente conseguiu!- Black.

"Conseguiu o que?" pensei comigo mesma por mais que a resposta viesse na minha cabeça. Mas eu não queria admiti-la.

- Você pegou a Evans!!!

Risadas.

Ódio.

E quem falou isso foi o Potter.

Me pagam esses Marotos...

**N/A:** Eu sou horrível, eu sei!!! Quase dois meses sem postar!! Um absurdo eu sei...

É que eu viajei gente, como eu tinha avisado... e quando voltei tem esses negócios de matricula e tal pra fazer no colégio, comprar material e toda essa porcaria que em dois anos espero me livrar...

Enfim, o que acharam do cinco? Uma bosta? Muito massa? Não importa, COMENTEM! Digam o que acharam ruim, o que acharam de bom, critiquem, elogiem (claro) só não parem de comentar ok?

Agora, aos comentários:

**Thaty: **Tá continuada! Gostou? Comentaa!!

**Linah Black: **Calma Linah, não odeie o Tiago... ele é legal, você vai ver... (Apesar de não parecer nesse capitulo também) E ai, gostou do quinto? Beiiiijos!!

**Mayara Evans:** É pra deixar dúvida mesmo Mayara... tem que ter o suspense né? XD uahsuahsuahsuahsuahs... Gostou do quinto? As coisas vão complicar um pouquinho mais hein? Beijos!!! (Brigada por favoritar!!)

**Wilson: **Meu leitor ávido hein? Haushuashausaush, e ai? Gostasse? Diz aí viu conselheiro? Hahahahaha, Beiiiiiiiiiijo!

**Suzi Raupp: **Calma não odeia o Tiago!! Hauhau, mas sabe que eu to ate feliz? Era essa a reação que eu queria mesmo... mas não odeia muito não tá? Ele vai ficar bonzinho.. ce vai adorar tenho certeza! Beijos! Gostou do 5º?

**Flavinha: **Postadoooooo, gostou do 5º?? Beijos!

**Franci Flom: **Menina adorei seu comentário Brigada mesmo não para de ler tá? Gostou do 5º? Tá muito curto? Tá muito longo? Diz opiniões tá? Beijos!

**Louise: **Brigada pelos elogios! Curtiu esse? Diz ai visse? Preciso de opiniões! Beijos!

**Celine: **Tá continuado... gostou? Beijos!

Geeeeeeente, eu to numa pressa agora! Mas brigadao pelos comentários! Beijos! Até o próximo. Espero não demorar...

Beijos!


	6. Bolinhas versus Luluzinhas

**Cap. 6 : Bolinhas versus Luluzinhas**

_Fui caminhando e matutando comigo mesma, até que alcancei uma porta que estava entreaberta._

_Eu NÃO sou curiosa._

_- Não acredito Aluado...você finalmente conseguiu!- Black._

"_Conseguiu o que?" pensei comigo mesma por mais que a resposta viesse na minha cabeça. Mas eu não queria admiti-la._

_- Você pegou a Evans!!!_

_Risadas._

_Ódio._

_E quem falou isso foi o Potter._

_Me pagam esses Marotos..._

E me pagam mesmo. Tão mesmo, TÃO mesmo, que... que...

Eu bufava atrás da porta que nem uma louca.

"Como ele fora capaz?! Ele... ele... o quê?! Calma Lílian... calma... Ele está apenas... NÃO! Ele não está "apenas" coisa NENHUMA! Ele te apostou com esses filhos da... CALA A BOCA, eles tão conversando.."

- Como você conseguiu, cara?!- agora era Pedro, com sua voz infantil e que naquele momento me pareceu extremamente irritante, o que as vezes parecia pra mim, fofinha.

- Eu... eu... – era Remo, que parecia incerto do que ia dizer.

Eu me senti borbulhar naquele momento.

"Tá indecisinho agora é? Vai Remo, pode falar... ou melhor, Lupin!! Fala!! Fala que você conseguiu porque a Evans-Problemática sempre te achou muito fofinho só que a IDIOTA não sabia que você é MAROTO o suficiente para fingir ser um cara LEGIUS quando é um verdadeiro PANACA que nem seus amiguinhos... vai, fala, INFAME!!!"

Eu realmente estava com ódio do Remo naquela hora. Mas também vocês esperavam o que?! Ele realmente traiu minha confiança nesse momento. Quero dizer, eu... achando que ele era um bom rapaz...

Tá, até aqui tá parecendo gracinha... Mas eu realmente fiquei magoada naquela hora. Não sei de onde vieram, mas lágrimas afloraram nos meus olhos.

Talvez eu tivesse realmente me precipitado por ter praticamente me agarrado com o Lupin no meio do corredor, afinal, deixa eu me perguntar um negócio...

Porque DIABOS eu fiz isso?

Não, tipo, imagina você... você tem um amigo (ou amiga, claro) e de repente DO NADA, este (ou esta) te imprensa na parede e diz que é tudo ou nada... (tudo bem que ele não disse nada disso mas é pra você sentir o drama da coisa), você o beija (ou a beija), e você por motivos que até Merlin não sabe, começa a agarrar o indivíduo!!

É... é realmente estranho...

Mas enfim, quem tá errado na historia é ele! E eu realmente não estou gostando NADA disso!!!

Foi então que algo inesperado aconteceu. Eu estava apoiada na porta ouvindo tudo que eles falavam com detalhes, que não percebi a força que eu exercia sobre esta, que não agüentou e rangeu. Algum deles lá dentro percebera, e lançara um feitiço que fez a porta abri com um estrondo.

Eu realmente saí daquela situação como a criatura mais patética do universo!! Não podemos dizer exatamente que eu saí daquela situação, mas enfim...

Eu tropecei nos próprios pés, e cai de cara no chão.

Sentiu? Enrugou a testa? Gemeu de pena?

Pois é.

O melhor de tudo isso (ou pior) é ser vítima de tal ato, no meio dos Marotos, e pra coroar, no meio dos Marotos comentando a "pegação" de um dos integrantes.

Foi realmente constrangedor.

Eu sinto pena de mim mesma até hoje, mas isso não vem ao caso. O que vem ao caso é:

- HÁ, não cansou dos amassos do Aluado e veio pedir mais Lilly?- o ridículo do Sirius pediu e eu atendi.

- _Riddíkullus!_- berrei na mesma hora, ainda deitada de bruços no chão.

O que posso dizer do meu feitiço de rebater bicho-papão? Er... eletrizante.

Na mesma hora, Sirius voou e foi parar do outro lado da sala (se ele tivesse ido na direção da janela, ele teria voado muito longe), bateu com toda força na parede e caiu ficando na mesma posição que eu, totalmente desacordado.

Me levantei na mesma hora, e vi que Remo olhava para Black bestificado, com o queixo caído, Potter olhava para mim com o mesmo semblante de Lupin, e Pedro tentava despertar Black sem obter sucesso.

- Como...?- começou Potter, mas eu o interrompi, já desabafando tudo que estava na minha garganta.

Ora, observem, eu estava realmente revoltada. Deixando de lado sua possível pena de Sirius... vocês por acaso lembram o porque de estarmos lá?? Eu fui HUMILHADA por Remo Lupin e seus comparsas. Tinha o direito e a liberdade de expressão!!

- COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE REMO LUPIN?!!- berrei, e na mesma hora, Lupin virou seu rosto chocado para mim. Láááá no fundo senti uma certa peninha... mas só um pouco!!- VOCÊ ME USOU, ABUSOU E JOGOU FORA ASSIM COMO SEUS AMIGUINHOS NÃO É MESMO?!- sabe que só agora eu percebi o quão patética foi essa fala?- VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO TENHO SENTIMENTOS NÃO É?- meu Merlin, eu falei isso?!- POIS BEM, EU TENHO!!!- não diga! Ridículo.- E FIQUE SABENDO QUE EU REALMENTE ESTOU CHATEADA COM VOCÊ!!- jura?!- E QUERO VOCE BEM LONGE DE MIM... SEU...SEU... CHATO!!- posso parar de escrever?

É rápido... é o tempo de eu ir no banheiro, vomitar, e voltar...

Jura que não?

Leitor mau!

Remo me encarava com uma cara dividida entre a incredulidade e o arrependimento. Já o Potter parecia que ia rir a qualquer minuto se seu melhor amigo não estivesse desacordado no canto da sala.

Eu bufava a cada segundo, minha varinha ainda segura na mão, trêmula, os olhos estreitos, a raiva ainda crescendo. Me provocaram de uma forma absurda não acham?

- Lilly.. veja bem, não foi exatamente isso que você tá pensando...- Remo começou a tentar explicar tudo, vindo em minha direção meio receoso.

Não senti um pingo de pena.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO FOI EXATAMENTE ISSO?!- berrei. Ele fechou os olhos. Quero dizer, eu estava a menos de dois metros dele. Foi ensurdecedor mesmo.

Mas não sei da onde o Remo tirou mais forças pra falar... acho que é o sangue Grifinório...

- Er... eu... não...- foram poucas palavras, mas foram corajosas.

- EU NÃO NADA! CALA A BOCA QUE EU TO TE ODIANDO AGORA E QUERO CONTINUAR ODIANDO POR UM BOM TEMPO!!- continuei, berrando descontrolada e rapidamente.- E POTTER...- e me virei para o outro que agora ajudava Pedro a acordar Sirius.- EU TE ODEIO COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS!!

Ok, eu sei que você não entendeu o porque de eu ter berrado isso pro Potter. Mas nem eu sabia.

- PASSAR BEM!!- conclui, dando uma ultima olhada para todos e sai batendo a porta que antes me derrubara com tanta força, que cheguei a ouvir um ranger em seguida denunciando que o trinco desta se quebrara.

Fui caminhando (deslizando seria melhor), em direção à Torre da Grifinória, e se eu fosse um dragão eu provavelmente estaria soltando fogo pelas ventas de tanto ódio.

Cheguei no Salão Comunal e falei a senha rabugentamente e a Madame Gorda ignorou minha raiva tamanho seu humor naquele dia. A sala comunal estava vazia, o que eu estranhei, pois depois do ataque com certeza estariam todos lá comentando o acontecido, então estaquei no meio do tapete vermelho e fofo que levava em direção dos dormitórios e franzi a testa.

- Também atrasada pro jantar?- perguntou uma voz que demorei um pouco pra reconhecer.

Marlene veio descendo as escadas dando pulinhos, parecia animada com algo.

Então percebi que todos deveriam estar jantando e olhei o relógio de pulso e tomei um susto com a hora.

- Nossa.. não percebi que já estava na hora do jantar!- falei, sinceramente, ainda encarando o relógio.

Ela deu uma risadinha e se aproximou de mim examinando meu rosto como quem quisesse descobrir o que acontecera comigo.

- Você parece que foi irritada por algo... estou enganada?

Sempre é meio óbvio que eu fui irritada. Eu posso parar de tremer rapidamente, mas o vermelho ainda fica vivo no meu rosto e minha respiração demora para acompanhar o ritmo normal.

- Não, não está!- falei, minha voz dando uma tremidinha confessando totalmente que eu fui realmente desafiada por alguém.

Me encaminhei revoltada para o sofá esquecendo totalmente que estava com fome. Me deixei afundar neste, cruzando os braços e batendo os pés impacientes no tapete de veludo.

Marlene deu outra risadinha, e se encaminhou até o sofá, seus cachos negros balançando, e então ela afundou ao meu lado, só que ao invés de raiva, ela ostentava um certo quê de diversão no rosto.

- Seu problema por acaso começa com M e termina com S?- perguntou ela cruzando as pernas e me encarando divertida.

- É!!- falei, exasperada.- E o pior Marlene!- comecei a desabafar. Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas. Eu nunca desabafava com ela. Mas Alice parecia estar meio longe demais e Lua bem... sem comentários.- Foi um que eu nunca desconfiei que fosse fazer algo parecido comigo!!

Nesse ponto Marlene realmente se ergueu no sofá.

- O Remo fez algo... "marotês"?- perguntou ela, na falta de palavra para substituir "atitude marota".

Eu abafei uma risadinha e voltei meu olhar pra lareira.

- Por incrível que pareça.- disse, simplesmente.

Marlene soltou um palavrão baixinho e depois falou:

- Vingança...

Aquela soou meio sem sentido pra mim por um tempinho em que eu vagava em meus pensamentos, pensando em varias palavras horríveis para falar assim que visse novamente o Lupin na minha frente, mas depois do que parecera dois minutos, me virei, e perguntei franzindo a testa:

- Quê?!

Marlene deu de ombros e repetiu:

- Vingança oras... você nunca se vingou dos Marotos...- e vendo meu olhar incrédulo sobre ela, ela acrescentou.- Vingar, vingar, você nunca vingou! Você sempre toma uma atitude na hora... mas vingança tenho certeza que não!

Eu considerei tal comentário. Voltei meus olhos pras chamas dançantes da lareira pensando. "É mesmo.. nunca me vinguei..."

- Mas...-perguntei, essa curiosidade me invadindo de repente.- Porque você me falou isso? Quero dizer... você também quer se vingar deles?

Dessa vez, a morena que considerou o que eu indaguei.

- Todas nós queremos não?- mais afirmou do que perguntou.

Eu afirmei que sim com a cabeça, e ficamos as duas, pensando como seria exatamente essa vingança, em silêncio, encarando as chamas da lareira.

Depois de uns dez minutos, barulhos indicavam que o jantar havia terminado. Pouco à pouco o salão começou a encher, e não demorou muito pra Emelina ficar sentada na minha frente, no chão, com as pernas cruzadas, Lua ao lado de Marlene contemplando avoada as chamas e Amanda ao lado de Emelina e na frente de Marlene.

- Sabe o que eu acho?- perguntou Marlene de repente, nos fazendo sobressaltar. Apesar do barulho no salão, nós estávamos caladas e todas "viajando".

Todas olhamos indagadoras para ela. Estávamos muito avoadas pra tentar adivinhar.

- Eu acho que a vingança não deveria ser só da Lilly... mas sim de todas nós. – falou ela, fervorosa.

Eu franzi o cenho, mas as outras ficaram totalmente confusas. Marlene, percebendo isso, explicou o que acontecera antes de todos chegarem do jantar e o meu diálogo com ela.

- Mas... por que exatamente nós iríamos querer nos vingar dos Marotos? – perguntou Amanda, confusa.- Com exceção de quem já foi atingido diretamente por eles, óbvio...- acrescentou rapidamente, reparando no meu olhar incrédulo sobre ela.

Emelina ergueu as sobrancelhas como quem concordava com a pergunta de Amanda. Lua suspirou, como se ainda estivesse vagando por qualquer lugar menos o salão comunal.

- Mas aí que tá!- falou Marlene fervorosamente, se erguendo mais, empolgada, sentando-se na beira do sofá.- Nem todas de nós fomos prejudicadas pelos Marotos...- e apontou para cada garota do nosso grupo.- Mas TODAS nós...- e nessa hora, eu arregalei os olhos. Marlene levantou-se e subiu em cima de uma mesinha no meio do salão comunal, que antes estava barulhento com conversas, ficou em silêncio quase que instantaneamente.- TODAS nós já fomos prejudicadas por um _garoto_!!

Meus olhos realmente queriam ganhar vida ,pular das órbitas e protestar com Marlene. Mas eu não deixei. Pisquei varias vezes.

O que exatamente ela queria?

Emelina, como se tivesse ouvido uma frase inspiradora, levantou-se na mesma hora, e falou em alto e bom tom:

- Concordo!!

(Falou muito hein?!)

Marlene pareceu se empolgar mais ainda diante do apoio da melhor amiga. O salão continuava silencioso.

- Quantas de nós já sofremos calúnias, humilhações, atrasos, bolos, e muito mais desses seres que se acham superiores à nós?! TODAS!!- gritava ela agora. Mas não tinha raiva na sua voz, apenas indignação. Algumas garotas pareciam se tocar com o que ela dizia, pois algumas que tinham antes olhares indagadores, agora os rostos demonstravam que finalmente alguém havia as entendido.

Eu considerei a revolta dela, e pensei: "Realmente.. ela tá certa." E percebi que não era a única que pensava assim. Lua parecera que acordara de seu devaneio, e tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas, enquanto Amanda tinha a cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado como se procurasse um ângulo em que pudesse ver que Marlene estava errada.

- Temos que nos unir, garotas!! Temos que dar um basta nessa injustiça!!! Vamos, quem está comigo?!- perguntou ela, por fim, erguendo o braço indicando como fazer quem concordasse.

Nessa hora eu tive um certo temor que ninguém levantasse a mão e começassem a rir e a vaiar da cara dela. Mas tomei até um certo susto quando vi que uma garotinha do primeiro ano, se erguera e de tão baixinha só se via a ponta dos dedos através da multidão que a cercava.

Pouco à pouco as garotas foram erguendo a mão levemente. Algumas tímidas, outra fervorosamente. Os garotos que esperavam uma reação igual a que eu esperava no início, ficaram boquiabertos, algum estreitando os olhos, como se duvidassem que aquilo que se passava fosse verdade.

- Acabou-se o machismo, acabou-se a injustiça!!- gritou ela, e todas pareceram despertar com esse grito e começaram a gritar também, aplaudindo e erguendo os punhos no ar.

O que eu posso dizer da minha cara na hora?

Eu estava totalmente bestificada com aquilo. Quero dizer... haviam mesmo tantas garotas revoltadas e frustradas com garotos naquele colégio?!

Não que eu pensasse que só havia eu de insatisfeita, claro que não... mas... quero dizer.. um movimento, uma revolta, só por causa disso?!

Só?

Eu to sendo contraditória né? É... acho que to... um momento sou totalmente contra os Marotos e no outro acho uma revolta contra eles, um absurdo...

Quer saber. Também acho!!

Me levantei, e com um tom de voz puramente rebelde, gritei:

- NÃO AOS GAROTOS!!

Porque todo mundo se calou na hora?

Não sei, mas o mundo inteiro me odeia... todos me olharam congelados e me fitaram como se eu fosse louca.

Mas ai eu percebi que eu não era o problema, mas o que estava atrás de mim...

- O que é exatamente isso Evans? Ficou revoltada porque o Aluado "te pegou"?

A voz impertinente de Black perfurou meus ouvidos. O silencio agora era modorrento. Apesar de rancorosa, a voz dele era acima de tudo, trêmula. Me virei, e vi que ele vinha apoiado por Potter e Lupin que agora olhavam de mim à Marlene em cima da mesa, à multidão, e estavam boquiabertos.

- O que é isso? Você ficou louca Evans?- perguntou Potter, como se tudo aquilo fosse culpa minha.

Eu me indignei, e cruzei os braços.

- Ela não fez nada Tiago... sou eu!- falou Marlene, descendo da mesa e se encaminhando ao local onde toda a atenção do salão se voltava, ou seja, se encaminhou à nós.

Alguns murmúrios se ouviam no salão. Parecia que todos estavam esperando pancadaria, porque logo se aproximaram para perto de nós, fazendo uma certa rodinha ao nosso redor.

- Você?- perguntou ele, agora se erguendo, pois antes estivera curvado sob o peso de Black que parecia não poder se agüentar direito.

- É, eu... sou eu!- reafirmou ela, erguendo o queixo e cruzando os braços.

Tal gesto fez com que certas garotas também os olhasse desafiadoramente, encorajadas pela "líder" podemos dizer assim...

Nossa, o que posso falar da cara dos Marotos naquela hora? Bem, num minuto todas as garotas aos seus pés... no outro, todas com sete pedras na mão...é BEM estranho.

Sirius matinha-se curvado, agora com a boca molemente escancarada. Parecia um trasgo observando uma conta de dois mais dois. Potter já engolia em seco e pela primeira vez na minha vida, vi um certo quê de medo na face dele. Ri sozinha e também olhei desafiadoramente pra eles. Re... ou melhor, Lupin, piscava rapidamente como quem quisesse entender o motivo de tal revolta do nada.

Black pareceu arranjar as unha do dedo mindinho do pé uma força, que o fez ficar ereto e falar com a voz um pouco trêmula:

- E o que exatamente é isso... McKinnon?- ele tinha as pernas duras como quem tentava se equilibrar em cima de ovos e ainda cambaleava um pouco.

"Er... acho que eu peguei um pouco pesado demais nesse feitiço..." pensei, minha expressão desafiadora anuviando-se um pouco com pena do rapaz.

Marlene olhou pras pernas de Black e riu abertamente jogando seus longos cachos pra trás e depois de um certo tempo desconcertante ela parou com lagrimas ainda nos olhos, que brilharam intensamente graças as lagrimas em contraste com seus olhos verdíssimos.

- Um movimento, Black... sabe? De pessoas revoltadas com algo sabe? Quero dizer.. não sei se você entende algo tão complexo assim... sua cabeça está muito limitada à outros tipos de "movimentos" se é que você me entende...- caçoou ela, o olhando com desdém.

Risadas histéricas foram ouvidas das garotas que apoiavam o movimento. Ou seja, todas. Simplesmente só assim pra você ver quanto machismo ainda existe na terra...

- Eu sei exatamente o que é... "movimento" McKinnon.- falou ele, se aproximando perigosamente da garota.

Ok, isso deixou todos tensos. Como assim o Black querer agarrar a Marlene numa situação dessas? As garotas a olhavam como se estivessem em duvida de impedir o galinha mais galinha de Hogwarts de abusar fisicamente da líder do movimento feminista. É, a situação era séria.

Ele a encarava de forma maliciosa, e ela, desdenhosa. Porém, eu senti um certo sumiço do desdém no olhar dela, assim que seus narizes quase se tocavam. Ok, eu senti um certo romance impossível acontecendo.

Marlene tremia e eu não era a única que percebia isso.

Todos prenderam a respiração assim que Black se curvou. Mas ele não foi em direção da boca da garota... ele curvou-se para seu ouvido e falou algo que ninguém pode ouvir, mas que todos imediatamente souberam que foi extremamente ousado, porque um certo PÁ se ouviu e eu só me lembro de ter visto a cara de Sirius rodopiar feliz da vida...

A primeira reação do "publico" foi de choque. Mas claro que as menininhas revoltadas riram logo em seguida... Olhei para Marlene com os olhos arregalados, e ela não ria. Apenas tremia, parada no exatíssimo lugar que estivera antes.

- Nossa... que tapão hein?- comentou inutilmente, Lua, com sua voz voadora, e eu olhei-a de relance. Ela brincava com as mexas agora, lisas, dos cabelos, enquanto encarava as chamas dançantes da lareira, sentada no sofá, como se ainda estivéssemos conversando lá, sentadas.

Rolei os olhos, e voltei minha atenção para a cena.

Black que ainda estivera se recuperando do meu feitiço de rebater bicho-papão, quando recebeu o tapa da Marlene (volto a frisar, como dias antes, a força que minha coleguinha tem... bem, a parte em que eu falei que a cabeça dele rodopiou não foi exagero... parecia mais a boneca daquele filme Exorcista.. já assistiu? É horrível! Eu não queria ver se Petúnia não tivesse me amarrado numa cadeira e ... er.. desculpa... voltando...), ele caiu pateticamente no chão, e o que falar sobre as gargalhadas?

Estrambólicas.

(Essa palavra existe? Estrambólica... Est... tram.. bólica...nunca vi no dicionário...).

Enfim...

Remo...quero dizer, Lupin! (É porque é difícil, entendam...tanto tempo...), correu ao seu socorro imediatamente. Tiago também foi só que na sua face dizia-se claramente: "Perigo".

(É, eu conheço as caretas do Potter, apesar de ser uma façanha que eu não faço a mínima questão de obter ou não.)

- Vocês enlouqueceram?!- esganiçou-se Lupin, dando tapinhas no rosto do atordoado Sirius.

Uma voz fina e quase insuportável veio do meio da "platéia" que nos assistia:

- Não enlouquecemos, apenas cansamos de ser capacho!!!

Uma gritaria de concordância irrompeu o local e várias garotas tinham até expressão de fúria semelhante a de Marlene e de Emelina no rosto.

Marlene que agora tremia, séria, abriu um breve sorriso apesar de seus olhos ainda estarem fixos em Sirius.

Até que um garoto saiu do meio da multidão e foi em direção a Sirius e o ajudou a se erguer novamente. Um silêncio abrupto se fez no local já que o garoto não conhecia os Marotos (de conversa, claro).

Depois que Black se levantou, o ódio escancarado, apoiado em Lupin e Potter como antes, o garoto foi para o meio e falou:

- E pra quê que vocês mulheres servem além de sugar nosso dinheiro?! É pra ser capacho mesmo!!

Er... o que posso dizer de tal colocação machista-ridicularmente-absurda?

Uma gritaria ainda maior que antes (se possível) explodiu. Garotos urravam e berraram concordando, aplaudindo e rindo. As garotas gritavam e faziam gestos obscenos com as mãos.

Emelina e Marlene tentavam fazer todos se calarem embora poucos prestassem atenção.

Lua continuava no sofá, cantarolando uma música natalina, e Amanda observava tudo tão boquiaberta quanto eu. Olhei pra ela, que retribuiu, erguendo uma sobrancelha e com o queixo caído, como se dissesse: "Onde estamos mesmo? Hogwarts ou numa selva?"

Eu bufei e deixei escapar uma risadinha pelo nariz, expressando minha incredulidade. Marlene parecera ter ouvido e virou sua cara extremamente vermelha para mim, e, quando eu pensava que ela ia me bater, ela disse:

- Uma ajudinha, Lílian?

Eu demorei uns cinco segundos para entender o que ela queria dizer com "ajudinha". Mas, observando o estardalhaço, eu captei a mensagem, e com um sorrisinho de satisfação, berrei:

- CALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOS!!!

Cri... Cri... Cri...

Foi que se ouviu em seguida.

Eu exagerei um pouquinho, mas era o que a situação pedia. Marlene suspirou aliviada, e percebi que Lupin fez o mesmo. Bufei novamente, desejando que o "cabaré" retornasse. Porém, pensando melhor, eu já estava ficando com dor de cabeça.

- Tenham calma, todos!- falou Marlene, sua voz um pouco trêmula.- Não vamos resolver isso aqui e agora...

- E quem disse que você é alguém para falar o que é que a gente vai ou não fazer?- falou o companheiro do garoto machista-ridicurlamente-absurdo, com a voz enraivecida.

Outro estardalhaço começou, e eu olhei pra Marlene sinalizando que definitivamente eu não ia berrar de novo. Aliás, minha garganta é potente, mas não de ferro.

Agora não só todos gritavam como todos se aproximaram, destruindo o círculo que os Marotos haviam feito no meio do Salão. Parecia aquelas guerras palestinas, iraquianas, sei lá... eu vi até poeira subindo, juro!

Mas aí a porta do Salão abriu-se com um estrondo e todos calaram quase tão instantaneamente quanto da vez em que eu berrei. (Quase... nenhum estrondo que supere a barreira do som supera o meu berro).

Algo, ou alguém, foi abrindo caminho entre os estudantes e meu palpite de quem era não passou longe. Pelo contrário, foi em cheio.

McGonagall e sua cara de "preparados para conhecer o Limbo?" ficaram ao centro onde há pouco Marlene tremia.

- Posso... – suas narinas tremiam perigosamente assim como sua voz.- Posso...saber...o motivo de tal... _pandemônio_?- perguntou, enfatizando a ultima palavra quase cuspindo-a.

Ninguém falou nada.

Até porque quem ia falar: "Foi uma briga de Bolinhas contra Luluzinhas professora?".

A não ser que tal elemento estivesse cansado de Hogwarts e quisesse dar uma passeada pela locomotiva vermelha alguns meses antes do final do ano letivo.

- Muito bem... e receio que...- ela piscou varias vezes entrelaçando as mãos, nervosa.- ninguém vai me falar o responsável por esse... "bacanal"?!

Eu tive que sufocar uma risada nessa hora. Sou patética, esqueceram?

Ninguém, obviamente, respondeu.

- Ok... bem... quinhentos pontos a menos pra Grifinória e receio que...- e fungou como se escondesse sua raiva.- que todos pagarão detenção por uma semana... o colégio tem precisado de uma certa reforma mesmo... o sr. Filch ficará bastante satisfeito...- e suas narinas tremeram novamente demonstrando que ela não ficaria satisfeita.

Murmúrios indignados começaram a surgir, porém com um leve fechar de olhos de professora eles nem chegaram a tomar vida.

- Pra aprenderem que o mascote-símbolo da casa Grifinória é um leão... não um macaco.- e saiu imponentemente pelo mesmo caminho que entrou.

Assim que a porta se fechou com um clique quase surdo, conversas brotaram, mas eu prestei atenção em Black, que se dirigiu a Marlene pela segunda vez ( só que dessa vez com uma marca vermelha de mão em seu rosto) e falou em um tom audível:

- Se você que assim, vai ser assim...

Todos ouviram e voltaram a atenção para os dois novamente.

- Se vocês querem guerra... é guerra que vão ter.- e dessa vez ficou claro no S que ele não se referia apenas a Marlene.

E sem dizer mais nada saiu ainda cambaleante em direção ao dormitório.

OoOoOoO

- Ok, legaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal... quem, fora eu, que não entendeu nada, levanta a mão!

Foi o que eu falei assim que entrei no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano. Marlene estava em pé, andando de um lado para o outro, com os braços cruzados, parecendo impaciente, enquanto Emelina bufava como um gato irado, em cima da sua cama, com as pernas cruzadas.

Lua entrou logo atrás de mim com seu ar sonhador de sempre e se deitou na cama, levantando a mão.

- Ok, fora a Lua, também...- brinquei, querendo descontrair o local, sem obter muito sucesso.

Amanda que entrara ao meu lado, deu uma risadinha, e ergueu a mão indo em direção ao banheiro.

Eu me sentei na minha cama, e em seguida senti algo fofo se apoiando nas minhas pernas. Baltazar acabara se aconchegar no meu colo e eu afaguei suas orelhas como se adivinhasse o que ele queria.

- Ai ai... estamos indo bem pra quem está no começo do sétimo ano, não?- comentei, ainda descontraída.

E.. porque eu tentei animar mesmo?

- ESTAMOS INDO PESSIMAMENTE LILIAN!!- berrou Marlene estressada, ainda indo de um lado pro outro. Baltazar miou alto, e apesar de eu também ter tomado um susto, eu afaguei com mais força suas orelhas demonstrando que estava tudo bem. Ela pareceu perceber o exagero e falou numa voz mais baixa, porém trêmula.- Você por acaso sabe Lílian... o que aconteceu.. esta noite.. aqui... nesse salão comunal...?

A pergunta soava mais como "não responda ou responda errado, que você vai ver", e eu realmente entrei em desespero na hora.

- Er.. eu...

Mas fui salva por Emelina.

- A Marlene foi ameaçada hoje a noite!!!

Seu tom era de quem achava um absurdo o ocorrido.

- Er... é mesmo... que...que absurdo não...?- perguntei hesitante.

Pra quê? Me diga... pra quê eu fui hesitante?!

Será que o tom da Emelina e da Marlene não foi suficiente?

- ABSURDO?! ISTO... ISTO... AHHHHH, MAS AQUELE BLACK DE MEEEEEERDA VAI VER!!! QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É? UM RIDÍCULO, UM... UM... AAAAAAAAARGH!- berrava Marlene a ponto de eu conseguir todas suas veias da jugular dançando pra espirrar sangue.

Eu me encolhia na cama, e Baltazar ronronava desaprovando os berros.

Só quando Marlene já estava roxa de tanto gritar, que ele não agüentou mais e desceu do meu colo e foi para debaixo da cama onde ficava sua cestinha, miando baixo.

Eu bocejei profundamente e me levantei da cama...

Tá, isso foi o que eu queria que acontecesse.

Eu bocejei (e quem disse que elas gostaram desse gesto displicente?), e Marlene avançou em direção a mim e eu gritei de medo subindo na minha cama.

- Calma Marlene! Eu juro eu também acho que foi um absurdo, é serio, juro por Merlin pelo que você quiser, foi horrível, ultrajante, ridículo, um horror, simplesmente, um horror, mas por favor não me bate...- a essa altura eu já estava de joelhos na minha cama, os olhos apertados com força e as mãos juntas como se rezasse.- Não me bate, não me bate, eu te adoro, acho você maravilhosa, por favor, para não me bate nãããããããããããããoooooooo...

- Lílian?- perguntou uma voz calma, que eu reconheci como a de Amanda.

Abri um olho lentamente para verificar o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu to passando por ridícula?- perguntei. O silêncio e a cara das meninas, inclusive a de Marlene, de quem não entendia nada, confirmaram. – Legal, eu sabia.- falei, me endireitando. – Diga Marleninha...

É, eu trato as pessoas com o nome no diminutivo quando eu me passo por ridícula.

- Ok... Lílian... você tem que me jurar que não vai interferir!- falou ela, recuperando sua pose de antes, fechando os olhos como se tentasse manter a paz interior. (Ela tem??)

- Interferir no que? – ok, eu tava torrando a paciência ainda existente nelas.

- Interferir na guerra Lílian...quero dizer- começou a se explicar ela, temendo que eu me atrapalhasse de novo.- "guerra"- e fez sinal de aspas com as mãos.- não gueeeerra sabe? Guerra no sentido figurado da palavra... você entendeu né?

- Er... sim...?- respondi, engolindo em seco.

Nunca vi conversa tão confusa e estressante. Eu realmente queria que Marlene dissesse "tá, guerra,tchau" se trocasse e fosse dormir, junto com as outras. Assim eu poderia me deitar e pensar em todos os acontecimentos recentes que por sinal, foram bastante inusitados.

- Certo, beleza. Me prometa que você NÃO vai interferir na discussão das meninas com os meninos.- pediu/mandou ela.

É. Pediu/mandou mesmo. Sabia que eu to começando a detestar esse lado da Marlene? Se ela quer mandar não precisa falar "prometa" né? Só dizer "faça miserável", e aí a gente exemplifica e me poupa de escrever essas minhas paradinhas indignadas com a grosseria dela.

- Tenho outra opção?- perguntei/afirmei. É... to começando a entrar nesse joguinho das barras.

- É mesmo, não tem!- exasperou-se ela. – Só estou avisando porque você é monitora-chefe e pode querer dar uma de "certinha" como sempre dá.- e pôs o dedo em riste na minha cara.

- Ei! Não dou uma de "certinha" coisa nenhuma!- eu disse, cruzando os braços, indignada.

- Ahhhhh, não dá não... é tudo impressão nossa não é Lílian?- interferiu Emelina, logo atrás de Marlene.

Eu abri a boca pra revidar mas uma coisa extremamente tosca aconteceu.

Um graveto soltando fumaça com um cheiro enjoado ficou bem entre mim e as duas amigas, e Lua apareceu com os olhos fechados segurando o tal incenso.

- Estou sentindo más vibrações, vamos parar, vamos parar, vamos parar...- falava ela, no que parecia mais uma cantoria do que fala.

É, tava demorando mesmo. A Lua adora essas "palhaçadas". Quer saber da segunda pessoa mais inconveniente do mundo? Lua McMoony.

- Lua, dá pra tirar esse negócio debaixo do meu na...- foi bem no "a" de nariz, que um bloco de fumaça entrou goela a baixo em mim e eu comecei a tossir loucamente.

Amanda veio em meu socorro automaticamente, e começou a dar tapinhas nas minhas costas.

- Desculpe, mas era sua áurea que estava muito negra e tensa...- "justificou" ela, passando o incenso na minha cabeça, derrubando cinzas nos meus cabelos.

Eu dei tapas na cabeça,tirando as cinzas, revoltada, ainda engasgada e tossindo fortemente, até que Amanda deu um tapa suficientemente forte (as vezes eu me surpreendo com a força dela) e eu consegui desentalar um pouco, respirando fundo e me reerguendo.

- Você quer ver áurea negra e tensa, McMoony?- perguntei, altamente estressada (sério? Não acredito! Que besteira! Só por causa de umas cinzinhas quentinhas na garganta!), sugerindo que ela não respondesse.

Ela realmente não respondeu, e continuou a vagar pelo dormitório, como incenso erguido, os olhos fechados e murmurando "ahuuuummmmm".

Não mereço.

- Onde estávamos?- indaguei, cruzando os braços novamente.

Emelina ia começar a falar, só que Marlene fez sinal para ela se calar e falou:

- Prometa Lílian. Até porque...- seu tom de voz ficou mais amigável nessa hora e eu relaxei um pouco.- Você também já sofreu muitas injustiças nas mãos daqueles garotos...

Essa frase me tomou por completo.

É, sofri mesmo. Como em algum momento eu cheguei a achar um absurdo a idéia delas? Estão TOTALMENTE certas, meu Merlin! COM-PLE-TA-MENTE.

- É mesmo. Tá bem... vou pensar no seu caso.- falei, só pra provocar Emelina. Já falei que detesto quando ela quer dar uma de braço direito, esquerdo, pernas, olhos, nariz e boca de Marlene?

- Brigada.- falou Marlene, suspirando, cansada, indo em direção do armário pegar roupas para se trocar no banheiro.

Nesse sinal de cansaço, eu me senti um pouco mais a vontade pra perguntar a pergunta que não queria calar e tenho certeza de que não era só da minha boca que essa questão estava louca pra sair.

- Marlene... que injustiça você sofreu dos garotos? Quero dizer... eles sempre foram legais com você, principalmente em relação ao quadribol e...- mas nessa altura da pergunta a porta do banheiro já tinha ecoado um estrondo, sinalizando que ela realmente não queria responder aquela pergunta.

OoOoOoOo

Não consegui dormir muito bem naquela noite.

Primeiro: eu deitei, encarei o teto, e fechei os olhos tentando dormir. Os roncos de Lua tomaram conta do local.

Virei para um lado lado.

O incenso de Lua estava depositado em cima da janela e o vento ajudou o cheiro a vir até meu nariz novamente.

Virei para o outro lado na conchinha que tanto adoro. Lua babava tranquilamente na cama, e eu realmente senti um gofo subir garganta acima.

Segundo: (sim ainda estamos no segundo, porque os anteriores foram sub-números do primeiro), fiquei imaginando como seria uma semana de detenção, trabalhando manualmente na reforma do colégio (que por sinal é um castelo. Eu sei que você sabe, mas é só pra enfatizar e lembrar), com TODOS os alunos da Grifinória.

Terceiro: e ainda com uma certa "guerra" declarada entre meninos e meninas.

Eu queria só ver.

Mas assim... consegui dormir sabe? Apesar de acordar de dois em dois minutos, enjoada, e com dor de cabeça.

No outro dia...

Um certo clarão veio em minha direção e eu realmente abri os olhos esperando uma explicação plausível para tanto sol na minha cara. Até porque nossas camas ficavam coladas nas janelas.

- Mas que di...

Não precisei continuar.

Lua está superando barreiras esses dias sabiam?

Ela lia um exemplar do Pasquim, que vinha de brinde um Mini-Espelho Reconhecedor de Inimigos, que de encontro com o sol, e graças a "pequena" distração da minha amiga que lia aviadamente em pé, provocou um tiro de luz em direção aos meus olhos.

- Luaaaaaaaaa!- falei alto, colocando as mãos no rosto e me erguendo.

Ela levantou os olhos lentamente, e me viu com as mãos no rosto e vagarosamente baixou a revista.

- Desculpe Lilly... mas diga se não é uma idéia genial do Pasquim, distribuir esses Mini-Espelhos? É bom pra gente, principalmente nesses tempos conturbados que vêm por ai... eles são bastante úteis...- falava ela, tirando o mini-espelho da embalagem e assim, colocando-o contra o sol de novo sem querer, e atingindo meus olhos pela segunda vez. – e funcionam.. acham seus inimigos num segundo, eu já consigo ver os meus... se não fosse esse sol ofuscante...

- Ele já achou seus inimigos Lua!- reclamei, as mãos no rosto novamente.

Ela ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, como se esperasse ver os inimigos de frente a ela, sorrindo.

- Quem Lilly?- perguntou, atrapalhada.

- Meus olhos!!! Meus olhos são seus inimigos Lua!!!- gritei, agoniada com tanta luz.

- Quê Lilly?- indagou, ainda sem entender. Realmente, é pedir demais querer que ela entenda uma situação estúpida como essa.

- TIRA ESSA PORCARIA DO SOL, LUA!! TÁ COISANDO MEU OLHO!!!

Hê. Deixa eu te apresentar meu amigo "coisa". Sempre que estou exasperada demais ou nervosa demais, e as palavras me somem da boca, eu substituo habilmente por "coisa". Ele tá sempre lá quando preciso.

- Ahhhhhh...- falou ela, tirando o espelho do sol, e encarando o espelho.- Eu não sabia que tinha que por no sol...

Eu bufei e me levantei mal- humorada. Sinceramente, levantar bem humorada pra mim já estava virando lenda.

- É Lua, tem que por no sol.- concordei ironicamente, indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Eu já sabia... quero dizer, sentia.- falou ela, como justificasse um erro banal. – Mas Lílian...- ela perguntou, agora, me seguindo até a porta do banheiro. – Porque seus olhos me querem mal?

Eu olhei para ela esperando um "brincadeira!", mas como não veio, eu me limitei a bufar novamente e fechar a porta na cara dela.

Depois que terminei toda minha higiene matinal, e depois que me vesti, desci as escadas com Lua atrás de mim colocando o espelho sempre que aparecia uma frestinha de sol, em direção da janela, esperando que ele refletisse em alguém. E por "coincidência" ele sempre apontava pra mim.

- Lílian, você tem que tirar seu sentimento de ódio por mim logo... você pode por impulso me assassinar, sabia?- sugeria ela, me seguindo com certa dificuldade pelo Salão Comunal que havia voltado ao normal depois da noite anterior conturbada.

- Tá difícil Lua... tá mesmo.- respondi, com certa sinceridade.

- Eu acho que vou evitar olhar nos seus olhos, sabia? Eles podem influenciar nessa sua decisão de me matar ou não...

Nessa eu não acreditei. Me virei na mesma hora.

- Você vai parar de me olhar nos olhos?- perguntei, a olhando nos olhos.

Ela desviou o olhar para o chão rapidamente. Eu bufei.

- Fala sério Lua!! Isso é... é... o cúmulo do absurdo!!

A essa altura já estávamos do lado de fora do Salão Comunal e vários estudantes esbarravam conosco em direção as escadas.

- Não é não Lilly... pense comigo... se seus olhos forem realmente a janela da sua alma...o seu desejo profundo e intimo de me matar vai sendo apagado se você não me olha nos olhos, não é?- disse ela, ainda encarando o chão, como se conversasse tranquilamente com ele.

Os transeuntes riam da cara dela enquanto passavam. Eu rolei os olhos.

- Lua... de uma vez por todas...- afirmei, segurando o braço dela, e a forçando a me olhar nos olhos. – Eu-não-quero-te-matar!!

Ela me olhou por dois segundos e depois voltou a encarar o chão.

Bufei e a soltei.

- Tá, cansei, faz o que você quiser...

- Algum problema garotas?

Edward Lovegood se encontrava atrás de Lua, com seu semblante santinho de sempre, os braços pra trás, e seu cabelo sempre penteadinho demais, e seu sorriso sempre presente.

Lua virou e se deparou com ele, um pouco congelada demais.

- Sim, temos um problema Edward.- falei, cruzando os braços.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se não esperasse um "sim" de resposta.

- Qual?- perguntou novamente, olhando de mim à Lua.

- Bem.. a revista na qual seu pai é o dono e na qual a nossa querida amiga aqui é viciada...- falei, apontando de Lua à revista nas suas mãos com o mini-espelho.- Veio esse mês com o mini-espelho reconhecedor de inimigos, caso você não saiba...- continuei, mais irônica que o desejado.

- Aaaah.- fez ele, sorrindo abertamente, primeiramente na minha direção depois olhou para Lua, radiante.- E ele já lhe apontou alguém?- perguntou, a encarando como se fosse uma deusa.

Pode parecer exagero da minha parte. Mas não é.

- Já... a...a...- gaguejou ela, os olhos ainda fixos nele.Depois, com um estalo, ela se transformou naquela Lua que sempre esnoba o pobre coitado do Edward. – Lílian.- e apontou pra mim.

Eu olhei significativamente para ele.

- Esse é o problema.

Ele estranhou por uns segundos, depois riu.

- Pois é!- concordei com as risadas do garoto, e Lua ficou mais ofendida ainda, empinando o nariz absurdamente.

- Mas... porque a Lílian seria uma inimiga sua Lua...quero dizer... McMoony?- perguntou ele, mudando rapidamente a forma de tratar Lua, quando viu seu olhar ameaçador. (Como assim? É.. a Lua agora tem um olhar ameaçador. Oh, God!)

- Porque...- começou ela a explicar só que eu a interrompi apressadamente.

- Porque ela fica colocando a porcaria do espelho em direção do sol e consequentemente ele reflete na minha direção e ela tá jurando que é porque o espelho funciona quando colocamos ele contra o sol, e agora ela ta querendo parar de me olhar nos olhos porque acha que como os olhos são as janelas da alma se parar de olhar pra mim, meu plano intimo e profundo de mata-la não se concretizará!!!

Falei exasperada, de uma vez só, sem parar para respirar no meu estilo Lílian de ser.

- Hummm...- murmurou ele, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Depois virou-se para Lua e carinhosamente falou:- Você não sabe como se usa esse espelho então?

Apesar da pose, Lua fraquejou um pouco, e concordou com a cabeça de leve.

- Ok. É fácil, você só precisa mira-lo de frente... não, assim não...- ele colocou-se atrás dela e levantou o espelho, pois ela estava olhando de frente, porém de baixo pra cima.- Assim.- consertou, e cá pra nós. Ê posiçãozinha romântica. Até eu fiquei com inveja.

- Mas... eu ... não consigo... ver... ninguém... só sombras...- cá pra nós. Ê vozinha descompassada.

- É porque o espelho só mostra sombras. Eu nunca gostei desses espelhos particularmente.- explicou ele, que por causa da posição acabou falando isso em seu ouvido (opa!) e eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que eu vi ela se arrepiar, porém, ele não reparou.

- Ei Lovegood, mulher já não presta, mas a Lunática é fogo hein?! Não tinha nenhuma melhor não?!

Essa foi absurdamente ridícula. Eu me virei, pronta pra dar um carão em um garoto, mas me deparei com um grupo enorme de meninos rindo.

Foi aí, que eu me lembrei da tal "guerra" que estava pra começar.

"É, já começou" pensei. Uma grupo de garotas passava, e elas lançavam olhares indignados pra eles.

Edward se ergueu novamente e franziu o cenho para os garotos, sem responder nada, porém seu olhar já dizia tudo. "Repita e verás".

Então, um estrondo e risadas femininas vieram à tona.

Eu me virei quando vi os olhos de Lovegood arregalados para algo atrás de mim. Me deparei com um... zoológico?

Alguns garotos daquele grupo que rira de Edward tinham "quase" se transformado em macacos (tinham braços peludos, e cara de macaco, porém continuavam andando normalmente) e outros tinham "quase" se transformado em cavalos (a cara era cavalar, porém continuavam bípedes), e eu me lembrei enormemente da Petúnia, mas enfim...

- O que está acontecendo com esse colégio hein?- perguntou uma voz atrás de mim, altamente conhecida.

Me deparei com Alice, que vestia um grosso sobretudo que parecia ser de Frank, e Frank ao seu lado, um pouco mais alegre de que quando deixara o colégio, só que com uma cara mais pálida.

- Uma suposta "guerra" entre Bolinhas e Luluzinhas, Lice.- respondi, dando um abraço nela, e ela correspondeu.

- Mas porque essa guerra culminar agora?- perguntou, ainda mais confusa, enquanto eu cumprimentava Frank e ouvia os gritos do Sr. Filch atrás de mim que demonstravam que a situação já estava sendo encaminhada para a Prof.ª McGonagall.

Eu suspirei e expliquei o mais rápido que consegui e Alice compreendeu de primeira, já que estava acostumada com meus chiliques de falar rápido.

- Nossa... a Marlene pirou?- disse ela, retirando o casaco de Frank e devolvendo a ele.

- É, é o que parece. Mas não só ela né? Todas as garotas piraram...

- Os garotos também.- falou a voz vaga de Lua atrás de mim. Eu me virei surpreendida pela colocação repentina da garota.

- Como assim Lua?- perguntei, porque até onde eu sabia eles haviam se rebelado por causa das ofensas das garotas que começaram.

- Assim sendo ué.- essa é a resposta da Lua pra todo "como assim, Lua?". Me esqueci... vou me lembrar pra nunca mais perguntar isso. Ela falava enquanto abraçava Alice.- A Emelina acordou cheia de pus de bubotúberas no corpo todo...

- Ergh... – fizemos eu e Alice ao mesmo tempo.

- Quando você diz no corpo todo, você diz no corpo todo ou só no rosto...?- perguntou Frank, que até agora estivera calado.

- Claro que só no rosto né Frank!- disse Alice ao namorado como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Imagina... ima... é.. né Lua?- mas a certeza não permaneceu muito tempo.

Lua permaneceu em silêncio.

Eu coloquei as duas mãos na boca. Alice quase deixou os olhos saltarem.

- Ela disse que tinha até na...

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ?!- não deixei a Lua continuar de jeito nenhum. Claro que não!!! Mas que absurdo!!! Onde estava nossa privacidade?!! Como assim?!! Nãããããão!!!

Não sei o que deu no Frank, só sei que ele começou a gargalhar.

Congelei. Alice também. Ela foi se virando vagarosamente para o namorado que agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

- Como assim Frank Longbottom?!- indagou Alice indignada, cruzando os braços.- Como assim você está rindo da cara de Emelina que acordou toda melada de pus de bubotúberas?!!

Ele não respondeu. Apenas continuou a gargalhar, mais e mais.

- Frank!- eu repreendi, mas sem sucesso.

Não adiantava. Até que uma outra voz veio da entrada do Salão da Grifinória:

- O feitiço saiu perfeitamente Frank, valeu mesmo cara.- era o Black.

Seboso.

Ele veio, com uma muleta (abafei uma risadinha, de propósito na hora), Potter ao seu lado direito e Pettigrew no esquerdo. Lupin não estava presente.

- FRANK!!- gritou Alice.- Não acredito que você inventou o feitiço e cedeu pra esses garotos usarem dessa forma!!!

Briga.

Mulher com homem.

Uma rodinha se formou rapidamente e eu vi um brilho de prazer nos olhos de Sirius.

Frank que antes gargalhava, parou de rir, e encarou Alice de uma forma bem sugestiva. "Claro, porque não cederia?"

- Claro, porque não cederia? – eu adivinho o que as pessoas vão falar pelo olhar, tão vendo?- Aliás... você falou bem Lice... EU inventei o feitiço.- e cruzou os braços desafiador.

Alice deixou o queixo cair. Eu também. Eu já disse que reajo muito parecido com minha amiga?

- Primeiro, não me chame de _Lice_... segundo, isso não dá aos garotos direito de usar da forma como bem quiserem!- revidou ela.

Murmúrios do lado feminino da "platéia".

- Primeiro, eu te chamo de _Lice_ quando eu quiser... segundo, eu dei o direito dos garotos usarem quando quiserem.

Murmúrios do lado masculino.

- Frank, você está enlouquecendo!! E são eles que estão levando você pra esse caminho!!- e apontou acusadoramente para os Marotos.- Eles sempre lhe sugerem coisas absurdas e você sempre faz!!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, eu amo a minha amiga sabia?! Ela caiu na real!!! Mal posso acreditar!!! E sem eu falar nada!!!

- O quê?!!! Você está ficando louca Alice!! Assim como sua amiguinha ai!!- falou ele apontando acusadoramente para mim.

Peraê, peraê, peraê. Me meteu na conversa. O negócio vai esquentar.

- Como assim Longbottom?!- me coloquei no meio.

Os murmúrios aumentaram e a confusão estava se formando.

- É sim!!!- Frank.

- Não ouse falar assim da Lílian, Frank!!!- Alice.

- E não nos coloque no meio Evans!!- Black.

- Falo como quiser!!- Frank.

- Vá se danar Longbottom!!- Eu.

- Vá você Evans!!!- Frank.

Confusão formada.

Gritaria.

Eu estava vermelha de tanta gritar. Alice também. Amanda estava ao meu lado tentando separar. Black, tirava sarro da nossa cara girando a muleta no ar. Pettigrew nos dava língua. Potter gritava ao meu mesmo tom.

Marlene chegou em seguida com sua trupe. (Sim, ela formou uma trupe de garotas mais fortes e mais feministas do colégio). E a confusão tomou seu cume.

Pancadaria na certa.

Eu só sei que levei cotoveladas, mãos bobas desaforadas, empurrões...

Mas também dei muitos pontapés, cuspes na cara, tapões, e o melhor... lancei tantos feitiços rebatedores de bicho-papão, que acho que Madame Pomfrey não vai ter muletas suficientes pra todos.

Um apito ensurdecedor irrompeu o local. Foi questão de poucos segundos até todos se aquietarem e pararem de se bater para proteger os ouvidos do barulho.

Nos viramos para ver o que havia provocado o barulho.

Congelamos coletivamente.

Dumbledore.

- Muito bem, muito bem , muito bem...- tive muito medo. Dumbledore parecia muito bravo. Seu olhar era duro e frio, diferente daqueles calorosos que estávamos acostumados a ver. McGonagall o acompanhava totalmente vermelha juntamente com todos os outros professores atrás deles.

Pela primeira vez na história de Hogwarts vimos um esquadrão de professores morrendo de ódio. E dessa vez, DOS alunos.

**N/A: **Desculpem de novo a demora, gente!

Por favor me perdoeeeeeeem!

Escola, blá blá blá,nem tenho mais desculpa tá?

To morrendo de pressa, então, logo aos comentários!

**.Sentinela.:** Que bom, você vai ver que o Remo é gente boa, não se preocupe! Gostou do 6º? Beijos!!

**Eliza Evans Potter:** Hahaha, brigada por ser minha fã, não que eu mereça tanto hein? Mas valeu mesmo! Beijos! Gostou do 6º?

**Franci Flom: **Não deu pra explicar o negócio do Remo nesse capítulo não, mas juro que no próximo terá explicação e você vai ver que ele é gente boa mesmo! Beijoooos! Comenta!!!

**Mayara Evans: **Caaaaaaaaaaalma, o Remo é legaaaaaaaaal! Não estressa garotaaaaaa... imitando a Lua com o incenso 6º Cap, postado, gostou?

**Linah Black: **O Tiago é gente boa... tá não vamos exagerar ele ta sendo um pouquinho chato... mas ... mas... aaaaah, não posso dá mta explicação não, continua acompanhando! Comentaaa! Beijos!

**Louise: **Brigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Louiseeee. Gostou do 6? Comentaaa! Beijos!

**Celes: **Não, não conheço... infelizmente teu mail não apareceu Celes porque o fanfiction não mostra link por review... já tentei por meu orkut aqui e não consegui... tenta por de outra forma com um travessão colado pra ver se dá pra aparecer tá? Beijoooos! Gostou do 6??

**Xanda: **Postado garootaa! Gostou? Beijos!

**Fla Marley: **Atualizada, desculpa a demora! Beijooooooos!

Gente, se teve comentário que eu não respondi, desculpas tá, mas é que eu to com pressa!!!

Beijooooes e juro que não vou demorar pra postar o 7º!!!


	7. Detenções e Barracos

**Cap. 7: Detenções e Barracos**

_Um apito ensurdecedor irrompeu o local. Foi questão de poucos segundos até todos se aquietarem e pararem de se bater para proteger os ouvidos do barulho. _

_Nos viramos para ver o que havia provocado o barulho._

_Congelamos coletivamente. _

_Dumbledore._

_- Muito bem, muito bem , muito bem...- tive muito medo. Dumbledore parecia muito bravo. Seu olhar era duro e frio, diferente daqueles calorosos que estávamos acostumados a ver. McGonagall o acompanhava totalmente vermelha juntamente com todos os outros professores atrás deles. _

_Pela primeira vez na história de Hogwarts vimos um esquadrão de professores morrendo de ódio. E dessa vez, DOS alunos. _

- É impressão minha ou vamos ter um massacre de alunos feito pelos próprios professores?- sussurrou Amanda em meu ouvido.

Não só ela sussurrava pra um companheiro o seu desespero. Todos murmuravam uns pros outros como se esperassem confirmar de que não estavam ferrados sozinhos. Senti Amanda tremer do meu lado, e algumas garotas fungarem mostrando sinal de que iam chorar.

- Muito bem, muito bem... além da bagunça vão continuar conversando enquanto estamos aqui. Muito bem...- falou Dumbledore, num tom de quem considerava a situação.

Todos se calaram automaticamente. Foi como se alguém tivesse dado "Stop" na fita da vida.

(Filosófico, não?)

- Professor Dumbledore... –começou Minerva como se quisesse explicar a situação.- Esses alunos estão completamente enlouquecidos. Ontem à noite como disse ao senhor...- sua voz tremia, e eu não sei se era de raiva ou de medo da atitude que seria tomada pelo diretor.

Ele ergueu a mão levemente para McGonagall sinalizando que estava tudo bem.

- Ok, Minerva, não precisa explicar... uma situação como essa não tem...- e tomou fôlego como se estivesse tomando coragem para falar a dura realidade.- Explicação.

Meu coração nunca bateu com tanta força como naquele dia.

Quero dizer, já...

Ah, mas foi em situações diferentes dessa... TOTALMENTE diferentes.

Tá, pare de imaginar que situações foram essas, e volte seus olhos pra cá!

Tipo, nós nunca passamos por uma situação semelhante a essa. Nós nunca tivemos uma briga na qual todos os integrantes da Grifinória participassem. Nunca tivemos nenhuma briga na qual o motivo abrangesse tantas pessoas (e que motivo ridículo, pensando direitinho).

Eu estava congelada assim como todos. Dumbledore apenas nos encarava. Não era um olhar de :

"Seus filhos da mãe vão voltar pra casa miseráveis pestilentos!!!"

E também não era:

"Ow bebês, eu sei que vocês erraram mas cuti-cuti vocês merecem uma desculpinha!"

Era um meio termo. Eu acho que ele deixou essa onda de suspense só pra gente ficar imaginando que tipo de tortura nós iríamos sofrer. Eu já estava tendo dor-de-barriga de tão nervosa. (Er...fora enjôos eu tenho também dores-de-barriga fortíssimas... só que neste, os efeitos colaterais não serão mencionados. He.)

- Eu não vou perder meu tempo dizendo para vocês que esta foi a primeira vez na história de Hogwarts que acontece uma confusão tão sem sentido e ... me perdoem a palavra... uma confusão tão idiota.

Isso choca QUALQUER UM. Quero dizer, Dumbledore dizendo idiota é realmente algo assim... inexplicável.

Senti que o choque não foi só da minha parte e ouvi as pessoas ao meu redor prenderem a respiração rapidamente. Vi até alguns professores se olhando de forma estranha e Minerva fungando com um pouco de força demasiada.

- Ok. E também não vou perder meu tempo falando que as detenções e punições serão devidamente efetuadas o mais rápido possível.- falou ele, desta vez mais rápido, como se começasse a perder a calma, nos olhando mais duramente.- E não perderei meu tempo citando a tamanha vergonha que me causou tal comportamento.- ele nesta altura, começou a falar mais alto e eu senti meus pelos do braço se arrepiarem completamente.- E não vou perder meu tempo dizendo que Hogwarts é um local de estudo e não de badernas!!!- e nesta altura ele já gritava com sua voz ecoando pelos corredores silenciosos.- E não irei perder MAIS tempo dizendo que todos perderam pontos pela Grifinória, e MAIS tempo ainda mencionando o fato de que vocês acabaram de zerar TODAS as provas do primeiro semestre.

Nesta hora, todos deixaram escapar "O quê?!" e "Como assim?!" sem falar nos "Como pode?! Já estamos reprovados?!".

Dumbledore pareceu achar que aquilo já era um início de punição e não falou nada nos próximos segundos nos deixando em pânico sobre o nosso futuro letivo. Minerva pareceu achar o mesmo, e também ficou calada nos observando com certo "prazer".

Os outros professores ficaram tão surpresos quanto nós, cochichando entre si e erguendo as sobrancelhas de tal forma que sumiam por debaixo da aba de seus chapéus pontudos.

Depois que o silêncio ansioso por uma resposta do diretor começou a reinar pelo local, ele pigarreou e falou:

- Bem, vocês podem dirigir-se as suas respectivas aulas, dando os nomes para a prof.ª McGonagall, que ela irá zerar suas notas e a Grifinória pode considerar-se sem nenhum ponto na sua devida ampulheta. As detenções serão avisadas ainda hoje nos horários das aulas e bem...- ele suspirou, sua voz voltando ao normal.- Cada pai ou responsável irá receber uma carta com as informações de tudo que vêm acontecendo na escola e no que seus filhos estão envolvidos. – ele deu uma ultima olhada fria em nós, e terminou:- Boas aulas.

E saiu.

"Como assim boas aulas?! Como algo vai ser bom depois disso?!" eu pensei, balançando minha cabeça e virando para ver a cara dos meus colegas.

Amanda e Emelina estavam boquiabertas e Amanda não parava de repetir, sussurrando para si mesma: "Notas zeradas?... Notas zeradas?..."

Lua apesar de seu olhar distante, entendia a gravidade da coisa, e ficava em silêncio. (É, quando Lua entende a gravidade de algo ela fica calada. Melhor? Impossível!)

Marlene fora a primeira a se direcionar à Profª. McGonagall e dar seu nome, sem piscar e depois saiu pisando forte para o Salão Comunal com Emelina em seu encalço.

Alice tinha lágrimas nos olhos e olhava rancorosamente na direção de Frank, que tinha a mão o queixo que estava inchado, e olhava de esguelha para a namorada, ressentido.

Eu me aproximei da minha amiga e coloquei a mão no seu ombro:

- Calma Lice... tudo vai se resolver tá?

Ela ainda não tirara os olhos de Frank e respirava com força.

- Não Lílian. Dessa vez não... ele me humilhou em público, como pôde?!- arfou ela, e vi que suas lágrimas a cegavam e ela limpou-as na manga da capa.

Eu não sei o que deu nela. Só sei que baixou a macaca, e ela começou a pisar no chão com força, como se quisesse que Frank estivesse ali, de preferência com a parte mais dolorosa do corpo, na área em que ela pisava.

- Aquele filho da mãe com três pais e cinco avós...- e mal dito isso ela arregalou os olhos, e parou de "massacrar" o chão.

Eu entendi aquilo como culpa por estar xingando a mãe de alguém, sendo esta mãe uma recém viúva.

- Oh Lílian eu sou a pessoa mais terrível do mundo!- ela gemeu, debulhando-se em lágrimas no meu ombro.

Eu abracei-a fortemente e dei uma risadinha.

- Só uma perguntinha... neste seu _mundo_ aí, eu não existo né?

Tal comentário a fez soluçar forte o que se pode entender como um riso no meio do choro.

- É, porque pra você ser a pessoa mais terrível do mundo, eu tenho que não existir já que eu sou a pior...- comecei com minha Tagarilly-se, quando ela me interrompeu:

- Você é a melhor amiga do mundo, e isso basta...- sua voz era embargada e eu engoli em seco na hora.

Peraí.

Eu era a garota que empatava a felicidade de todo mundo, ou a melhor amiga do mundo?

Vai ver esse é o motivo pra minha doidice.

As pessoas que me deixam louca. Não eu que sou propriamente louca.

Quero dizer, num tem aquele negócio de que "você é o que os outros acham que você é"?

Pois é, eles me acharam tanto algo que eu acho que eu fiquei louca, por que aliás, eu não lembro como eu fui virar louca.

Eu no início era normal, quero dizer, uma criança como qualquer outra. Mas foram as circunstâncias que me mudaram, entende? Quero dizer, eu SOU uma pessoa normal...

- Evans! Chains! O sinal já tocou.

Era a voz da professora McGonagall nos acordando.

Alice na mesma hora, ergueu a cabeça e limpou mais as lágrimas na manga da MINHA capa (olha que legal), e sorriu amarelo para mim e para McGonagall.

- Vamos.- falou ela, me puxando pela mão para o salão comunal, porque ela ainda tinha que se arrumar.

Entramos no salão e o que posso dizer deste?

Morto.

É, morto. Sem vida.

As pessoas que estavam lá dentro por não terem aulas no primeiro horário (junto com eles, o sétimo ano) tinham uma cara de que acabaram de voltar do enterro dos pais que foram enforcados e decepados na frente deles.

(Que drama... mas eu sou Dramblemática, então criei uma situação bem crítica mesmo, pra passar o clima).

Não se comunicavam, não riam, e acho até que nem respiravam.

Bem, eu quis sair dali o mais rápido possível para não começar a acreditar que todos foram beijados por Dementadores, e comecei a andar rápido em direção do dormitório e Alice fez o mesmo.

Quando chegamos lá em cima, e Alice entrou porta à dentro, eu percebi que não era só o salão que estava daquela forma.

Amanda estava sentada em sua cama, abraçando os joelhos, os olhos fixos em algum lugar, murmurando coisas que ninguém conseguia ouvir.

Lua brincava com Baltazar, jogando sutiãs para ele ir buscar, com os olhos também vidrados, jurando que estes eram rolhas.

Emelina tremia e estalava (ou melhor, quebrava) os dedos, sentada na sua cama e Marlene apenas estava encostada na parede, encarando a janela, onde o sol já iluminava completamente o local.

- Ok, quem começou essa situação ridícula?!- falou Alice, e neste momento eu percebi.

Brigas em Hogwarts?

São freqüentes, amigo! Têm sempre! Todos os dias!!!

Temos brigas de todos os tipos:

Masculinas, femininas, misturadas, de pirralhos, de adolescentes, aluno com professor, professor com aluno, aqui é praticamente um Clube da Luta!!

Alice estava procurando confusão pra descontar a raiva.

Isso não ia ser legal.

Eu me aproximei dela antes que alguém respondesse algo.

- O que ela quis dizer meninas, é que...- eu pensei durante três segundos e continuei:- Ela quis dizer que _garoto_ começou essa situação ridícula!!- e dei o sorriso mais banana que pude para disfarçar.

Marlene estava boquiaberta e Alice ainda a fuzilava com o olhar.

- NÃO! Eu quis dizer quem de vocês meninas...- começou ela, mas eu, claro, interrompi:

- Não deu um sopapo na cara daqueles otários! Quero dizer, como podem...

- NÃO!! EU ESTOU PERGUNTANDO POR QUE MERDA QUE VOCÊS, E EU SEI MUITO BEM QUE FOI A MARLENE E A EMELINA, COMEÇARAM COM ESSA BRIGA...

- Totalmente correta por sinal, e ela apóia...

- CALA A BOCA LÍLIAN!!!- berrou ela, e eu fechei os olhos sentindo os pingos de saliva que costumavam ser do meu pai, agora, de Alice, dançarem alegremente pela minha cara.

Quando reabri, vi Marlene se erguendo eretamente e Emelina olhando de Marlene à Alice como se auto perguntasse se era pra ajudar Marlene a bater numa amiga.

- É ISSO MESMO! SE NÃO FOSSEM VOCÊS NADA DISSO ESTARIA ACONTECENDO...

- Como é?!- falou Marlene. Seu tom de voz era normal, ela não gritava (eu sei que dá pra perceber quando eu escrevo com letras maiúsculas, mas é que na hora EU pensava que a Marlene ia responde também gritando, aí enfatizei agora, entende?), e ela tinha os braços cruzados. – Você brigou com seu namoradinho porque ele é idiota suficiente por ter ensinado aquele feitiço pros otários dos Marotos, e o pior é que você sabe disso!!

Naquela altura Alice já havia virado a mão na cara de Marlene.

- Você... não... ouse...- ela falava pausadamente, tremendo, e estava altamente vermelha.- falar... assim... do meu... namorado...

Emelina se erguera, e eu, Amanda e Lua já havíamos nos colocado automaticamente no meio da briga.

Meu coração disparara. Quero dizer, nós éramos fortes porque éramos quatro juntas (Eu, Amanda, Alice e Lua), mas acho que mesmo assim Emelina e Marlene davam de fichinha na gente.

- Calma Marlene...- falava Amanda, tentando amenizar a situação.- Calma, a Alice tá só...

- CALMA UMA PORRRRRRRCARIA!!- (Claro que não foi isso que saiu da boca limpa e calma da McKinnon). - VEM AQUI SUA DESGRAÇADA EU VOU ACABAR COM SUA RAÇA...

Marlene pulava e colocava o braço em cima das nossas cabeças (eu já falei que ela é muito mais alta que todas nós), tentando alcançar Alice que havia se distanciado porém ainda encarava Marlene com ódio nos olhos.

- Marlene, por favor... tem calma, a Alice não quis fazer aquilo realmente...- eu falei, empurrando com toda minha força o corpo dela pro outro lado.

- QUIS SIM, ESSA GALINHA SÓ SE GARANTE PORQUE TEM SEMPRE O NAMORADO RIDÍCULO DELA POR PERTO.. E AGORA QUE ELE NÃO ESTÁ AQUI, VEM GAROTA, QUERO VER, VEM BRIGAR!!

Eu tremia e comecei a empurrar Marlene com a cabeça jogando todo o peso do meu corpo pra ela. (É, imaginar a cena pode parecer ridículo, mas situações desesperadas pedem medidas drásticas).

- Calma PELO AMOR DE MERLIN!!- berrei.

Marlene parou de gritar, e parou de tentar forçar mas ainda olhava de modo assassino para Alice.

Encarei isso como um progresso.

Amanda ainda mantinha as mãos abertas como se espalmasse a garota McKinnon e Lua olhava arfante de Marlene à Alice, seus olhos grandes quase saltando das órbitas.

- Calma... calma... calma... a gente pode resolver isso... na conversa...- eu também arfava. Ora, eu estava cansada. Até porque empurrar uma máquina de músculos treinados e bem feitos como os da Marlene é realmente difícil.

- Você pensa que seu namoradinho é normal como os outros garotos não é Chains?!- disse Marlene, cuspindo as palavras praticamente, e eu senti que o "progresso" fora só impressão minha.

Marlene havia abaixado a voz para soltar veneno em cima de Alice.

Mas esta não se deixou intimidar. Se aproximou da outra para ouvir tudo que ela tinha a dizer.

Alice não respondeu. Nem ninguém falou.

Marlene sorriu brevemente.

- Você pensa mesmo... que ele não inventa feitiços com os Marotos não é?... Você... você... realmente pensa que ele não apronta com os garotos quando você não está por perto, não é?- perguntava ela, respirando com força.

Amanda engolia em seco e eu piscava várias vezes.

Eu não me surpreenderia com essa informação até porque uma vez garoto, sempre garoto. Mas se surpreendi porque o Frank sempre se fazia de santo para nós. E fazia tão bem que chegamos a acreditar várias vezes.

- Você realmente... realmente acha... que se relaciona com um garoto normal não é?... Pois bem...- ela se erguera e com o dedo em riste falou:- Você namora nada mais nada menos que um Maroto enrustido!!

Eu fechei os olhos esperando a gritaria recomeçar. Senti que Amanda prendera a respiração ao meu lado, esperando o mesmo. Mas nada veio.

Abri os olhos e encarei Alice.

Ela tremia e cerrava os punhos, mas nada disse a um certo momento. Quando eu achava que Alice ia levar desaforo pra casa, ela revidou:

- Então estamos quites não é? Eu namoro um Maroto e... e...- ela parecia tomar coragem pra dizer algo. E quando eu comecei a me perguntar o que seria...- E você já foi traçada por um!!!

Se meu coração sambava loucamente (dança típica brasileira, com passos frenéticos e rebolados exagerados), ele agora enfartava.

Tá, mas nem deu tempo para ele enfartar direito.

Eu tive que separar a briga que dessa vez podemos dizer assim, briga na qual o pau comeu MESMO.

Alice apenas recuava, mas um olhar frio apoderava-se de seu rosto. Marlene puxava seus cabelos e aí minha amiga revidou.

Murros, chutes, tapas, arranhões, e eu juro que apanhar de mulher é MIL vezes pior que apanhar de homem.

Mulher sabe seus próprios pontos fracos e vai diretamente neles. Homens não sabem tais lugares e aquela briga que tivemos a pouco na frente do Salão não se comparava a esta.

Mas estávamos na "vantagem". Quatro contra duas. Mas duas que valiam por duas cada uma. Então não estávamos na "vantagem" então eu retiro o que eu disse.

- ...

Eu não preciso escrever o que elas ficaram gritando naquela hora né? Quero dizer, foram coisas realmente baixas e chulas.

Pronto, já expliquei.

Até que a porta do dormitório se abriu e eu fiquei IMENSAMENTE feliz em ver que não era nenhum professor ou zelador. Eram alunos da Grifinória.

As garotas automaticamente entraram no dormitório e começaram a tentar separar a briga.

Eu fiquei totalmente grata.

Os alunos da Grifinória pareciam realmente arrependidos e cansados de brigas.

Não demorou muito para algumas garotas chamarem garotos lá debaixo para separar melhor a briga.

Os garotos subiram automaticamente e ajudaram as meninas a separar a briga.

Um garoto excepcionalmente forte do sexto ano,que parecia mais o filho de Hagrid do que um ser humano normal, puxou Marlene pela cintura e a virou para o outro lado. Outro garoto não tão grande e forte como, mas o suficiente para separar Emelina, a virou para o mesmo lado.

Rapidamente a situação foi apaziguada.

Todos respiravam com força, temendo a presença surpresa de algum professor depois daquela briga.

Eu, Amanda e Lua nos apoiávamos nos joelhos, arfando, e observando todos.

Depois do que parecera dez minutos, algumas pessoas começaram a sair do dormitório. Até que todas já haviam saído e só haviam sobrado, as garotas do 7º ano (ou seja, nós) e os garotos que seguravam firmemente Marlene e Emelina.

- Vocês vão parar de se debater, ou vamos ter que ficar aqui o dia inteiro?- perguntou o garoto filho-do-Hagrid, que segurava Marlene.

- Eu... vou... parar... me.. solta... miserável...- ofegava ela, segurando com força o braço do garoto que estava na altura do seu pescoço.

O garoto começou a folgar vagarosamente, e assim fez o outro com Emelina. Depois que eles soltaram totalmente, as duas garotas apenas se ajeitaram e Marlene entrou no banheiro batendo a porta com um estrondo ecoante.

Emelina saiu em disparada para fora do dormitório como se precisasse correr para extravasar a raiva.

Os garotos, vendo que mais nada iria acontecer, apenas se direcionaram para a saída.

- Er... obrigada!- agradeci antes que o último (o filho mais novo de Hagrid) saísse.

Ele virou-se para mim e falou até que simpaticamente:

- Tudo bem. Procurem não brigar mais, por favor...- pediu (ou melhor implorou), e saiu dando um risinho enviesado.

Quando ele fechou a porta com um clique, eu suspirei o suspiro mais longe que já dei na minha vida inteira. ( E olhe que eu já suspirei MUITO).

Ficamos em silêncio um longo tempo, até que alguém resolveu se manifestar.

Ou melhor, duas pessoas resolveram se manifestar.

Amanda caiu de bunda no chão (como faz isso se está parada? Pois é, ela conseguiu essa façanha), e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Logo em seguida, Alice fez exatamente o mesmo, só que chorou muito mais.

Eu olhei para Lua e esta olhou para mim ainda alarmada com tudo. Me sentei no chão vagarosamente, entre as duas e tentei falar algo.

Mas nada saía da minha boca. Lua também sentou-se ao meu lado, e também tentou balbuciar algo.

Nos olhamos desesperadas porque os choros de ambas só fazia aumentar de volume.

Até que eu não pude fazer mais nada, a não ser abraçar rapidamente Alice como se estivéssemos nos despedindo de algo.

Lua observou os movimentos que eu fiz, e como se observasse uma posição do ioga, foi abraçando Amanda lentamente, com uma cara assustada.

E ficamos assim e dessa vez eu não tenho idéia de quanto tempo.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Depois do almoço (um "senhor almoço", vale citar, eu nunca vi uma mesa da Grifinória TÃO desanimada como naquele dia, e nunca tive que suportar TANTOS sorrisinhos debochados da Sonserina), fomos rapidamente (rápido justamente por não agüentar mais debochados ofídicos nojentos), à nossa aula de Transfiguração (nós temos tanta sorte assim?).

Chegamos na sala e nos sentamos bem na frente, e ficamos muito mais calados do que do costume. Quero dizer, quem gostaria de outra detenção ou ganhar pontos negativos?

Não senhor. Ficamos bem caladinhos mesmo esperando a "tia" falar como se estivéssemos no primário.

McGonagall entrou na sala, assim que a ultima pessoa sentou-se na cadeira (que por sinal era o "filho do Hagrid"), e seu olhar estava indecifrável. Ela vinha com um pergaminho na mão, e olhava para o quadro fixamente como se este fosse seu destino.

Eu senti um embrulho no estômago e enquanto eu pensava: "É, eu realmente devia ter comido menos neste almoço", ela mexia em alguns papéis em sua mesa e eu não tinha coragem de olhar para cara de ninguém. Daria a impressão de que eu queria conversar como se fosse uma aula normal. E não era. E eu sabia disso. E Minerva também.

Quando terminou de mexer em seus papéis, ela se postou na frente de sua mesa, abriu o pergaminho no qual ela havia entrado com ele na sala, e começou a lê-lo no seu tom de voz mais tranqüilo impossível:

- De acordo com as normas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, todos os alunos do sétimo ano da Casa Grifinória terão que pagar detenções até o feriado do Natal, sendo estas: Irão ajudar na reforma do colégio, desde às Masmorras até a Torre de Astronomia. Irão também ajudar os alunos mais novos com aulas particulares, e irão ainda ajudar na limpeza de certos estabelecimentos como a sala do zelador Filch e o quintal do guarda-caças Hagrid...- mesmo sem olhar para os meus colegas eu vi as caras de nojo feitas por eles.- As tarefas serão revezadas, o que quer dizer que todos executarão todas. Serão separados grupos e claro que estes serão misturados, quero dizer, garotos com garotas. E por fim, como vocês já sabem, irão zerar as provas... – murmúrios indignados começaram a surgir, mas Minerva tratou de acabar logo com eles.- Mas tenham calma. Isso não irá fazer com que vocês reprovem. De acordo com os cálculos do diretor Dumbledore, basta apenas se esforçar e vocês irão passar normalmente como qualquer aluno N.I.E.M. As detenções se iniciam às nove horas. E serão ministradas por professores. É só.

Silêncio.

Agora eu entendi o porque do tom tranqüilo dela.

Alma lavada.

"Pra que se esquentar mais, se eles já se ferraram?". Sinceramente, eu tive ódio naquele momento da pessoa que propôs aquelas detenções. Provavelmente alguém sem coração!! (Realmente não sei quem foi. Se foi o Dumbledore, retiro o que eu disse... Já falei como eu adoro esse diretor? Não? Pois é... não sei porque... sinto uma energia tão boa perto dele... o tenho como o avô que nunca tive... vocês vão ver porque brevemente... suspense)

- Bem, anunciarei os grupos e aí começarão nossas aulas...- falou ela, guardando o pergaminho numa gaveta de sua mesa e pegando um dos papéis que estavam em cima desta.

Os alunos se ergueram mais para ouvir bem quem seriam seus grupos.

Eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa. Até nisso os responsáveis por nossas detenções devem ter pensado.

- Primeiro grupo que irá começar com a ajuda na reforma...- a turma agora era toda ouvidos.- Chains...- senti Alice tremer ao meu lado.- Black...- apenas ouvi uma risadinha debochada dele.- McKinnon...

Não só eu gelei, mas todos na sala. Afinal, aquela discussão começara com os dois. Bem, acho que todos gostariam de ter uma capa de invisibilidade para ir vigiar a detenção desse grupo.

- E Longbottom.

Ok, Alice só não chorou porque estava na frente de todos. Senti uma pena profunda da minha amiga.

Só não senti mais porque eu sabia o que me aguardava.

- Segundo grupo da limpeza da sala de Filch e do quintal do guarda-caças Hagrid...- já me acostumei com a minha miséria.- Potter...- mas esperança ainda existe não é? "Por favor não me coloquem nesse grupo... pelo amor de Merlin"- Smith...- Amanda fez "Ah não" do outro lado da sala. Meu Merlin, minha reza tava fazendo efeito?- Lupin...- "Não acreditoooooo, meu Merlin eu vou subir todas as escadarias de Hogwarts de joelhos"- E Evans.- "Retiro o que eu pensei rapidamente".

Existe destino mais cruel e impiedoso que esse? Não, não existe.

Mas eu já estou acostumada a me f...

- O grupo das aulas particulares: Pettigrew, Vance, McMoony e Doge... – o filho de Hagrid arfou lá trás e eu entendi que ele era o tal Doge.

Porque a Lua só pega a mamata?? Eu adoraria dar Poções pra pirralhinhos... o assunto do primeiro ano é tão fácil.

Saco.

Olhei para a Lua esperando ver um olhar de vitória dela pra sentir mais ódio (até porque eu ainda não havia esquecido do espelho com sol na cara e também do mico das _lingeries_), mas só encontrei uma cara lerda e olhos azuis enormes piscando em direção de Minerva.

Gemi e virei-me para o quadro.

Mal podia esperar até as nove horas da noite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu desci as escadas como um tufão procurando a dita cuja.

- Quem ela pensa que é? Ahhhhhhhhh Lua McMoony você vai ver!!!- eu gritava enquanto pulava os últimos degraus da escada e varria o salão comunal com o olhar procurando um brilho platinado de cabelos loiros.

Os presentes ficaram assustados com a minha cara. Estava extremamente vermelha. Eu tinha motivos para estar assim oras bolas.

Observe bem:

Eu conheço Lua McMoony há um bom tempo. Sempre a ajudei nos momentos mais difíceis da vida dela (inclusive o momento do pé na bunda sênior que ela tomou do Black), aturo o seu temperamento o tempo todo (que as vezes chega a ser forçado) defendo-a de tudo e de todos que a criticam e a excluem da sociedade...

E ela ainda vem com um bilhetinho em cima da minha cama dizendo que não vai olhar mais pra minha cara nem falar comigo, por causa de uma PORCARIA DE UM ESPELHO que o PRÓPRIO FILHO DO DONO da revista disse que é FALSETA?!

Peraí, paciência tem limite.

Depois de alguns segundos, me recordei do local que ela costumava ficar (atrás do lixeiro do salão comunal), e corri em sua direção.

Como as pessoas faziam barulho com as cadeiras pra se afastar, e eu estava rugindo o tempo inteiro, ela percebeu minha aproximação, e instantaneamente virou-se de costas e começou a correr pelo salão como um bruxo das trevas corre de Merlin.

- Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenha aqui McMoony, vamos resolver isso agora!!!- berrava eu, com as mãos pra frente (detalhe: uma mão estava com o bilhetinho idiota), para alcança-la, e com uma cara de demônio incrível (como relatam testemunhas oculares).

- Calma Evans, a gente...- começou ela, mas peraê!Como assim?! Evans?!!

- EVANS?!!- berrei, saltando por cima de uma cadeira e rugindo com mais força. – COMO ASSIM EVANS, LUA MCMOONY, VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?!- e nessa hora eu tentei dar uma risada irônica, mas com o esforço da corrida e berrando, saiu um rugido mais fino. – Louca você sempre foi, mas VOCÊ SURTOU DE VEZ?!

Lua apenas dava gritinhos, e na hora que ela ouviu meu "como assim" ela respondeu como sempre só que gritando:

- Assim sendo Lil... Evans!!!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- berrei com toda força que eu pude.

Fala sério, essa menina é o cúmulo!!!

Eu realmente penso em desistir da minha amizade com ela, mas não dá. Ela sabe muitas coisa íntimas minhas e iria contar pra todo mundo então...

- VEM AQUI SUA RETARDADA!!- eu consegui alcança-la.

Puxei seu capuz da capa, e ela caiu com toda força pra trás, por sinal em cima de mim, e eu me estabaquei também, mas não me cansei.

Me virei com todas as forças e fiquei por cima dela, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

Ela evitava olhar pra mim com os olhos bem pressionados, e virando a cabeça de um lado pro outro se debatendo embaixo de mim.

- OLHA PRA MIM LUA, OLHA, OLHA, OLHA, OLHA!!- eu berrava ao mesmo tempo que apertava com as duas mãos a sua garganta para que ela parasse de virar a cabeça de um lado pro outro.

- Não olho, não olho, não olho!!!- gritava ela, ainda se debatendo.

As pessoas presentes já estavam acostumadas com meus acessos de loucura, mas mesmo assim não deixaram de prestigiar o momento da minha tentativa de homicídio à uma amiga, e começaram a olhar. Os que estavam no sofá, subiram em cima deste com os joelhos para ver por trás dele. Os que estavam na cadeira não se deram o trabalho de levantar, mas ficaram esticando os pescoços para ver se eu conseguira enforcar ou não. (Para você ver a minha reputação de menina "lúcida" e "coerente nas suas atitudes".)

Sinceramente, onde Dumbledore estava com a cabeça na hora que resolveu me nomear monitora-chefe?

Não, sinceramente, eu mereço tanto quanto... quanto... quanto...

Ah, sei lá, o Potter!

É, mereço tanto quanto ele!

Não, não, o Potter é exagero né? Tudo bem que eu sou meio doidinha, eu grito muito, eu sou desequilibrada emocionalmente, eu sou chata, eu berro demais, eu falo demais, eu sou descontrolada, eu me estresso fácil, eu gosto de bate-boca, eu sou preguiçosa, eu esqueço tudo com facilidade...

Mas nada disso se compara ao Potter né?

Não é?

Encaro seu silêncio como um consentimento.

Voltando a situação...

- EU VOU TE MATAAAAARRR SUA LOUCA!- por incrível que pareça essa fala foi minha, por que no momento quem era mais louca? Eu, claro.

- Me soltaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- gritava a coitada da McMoony mas sem sucesso.

Ninguém parecia querer mover uma palha. Por dois motivos.

Primeiro: A Lua nunca foi popular. Sei que esse pensamento parece cruel, mas mais um menos um "fracassado", não é nada na cabeça desses aluninhos pestilentos de Hogwarts. (Mais um pra minha lista de "qualidades" para justificar o porque de eu NÃO poder ser monitor-chefe: eu ODEIO os alunos de Hogwarts.)

E segundo: Quem tem coragem?

Eu, com minha cara rubra, rugindo loucamente, só faltava babar de tanta raiva, tentando enforcar minha amiga.

Quem ia se meter no meio?

"Algum motivo ela deve ter tido pra tentar enforcar a McMoony" pensavam eles.

E tinha mesmo oras. Mas que absurdo! A menina acha que pode se livrar de mim assim, fácil?!

Só havia uma pessoa que podia deter a morte antecipada da Lua. E este alguém acaba de entrar na cena.

- LÍLIAN! O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

Gritava Alice, enquanto me lançava um _Petrificus Totallus_, e eu caia dura, com a cara de raiva, as pernas abertas, inerte, ao lado de Lua, que ofegava e se afastou rapidamente de mim e correu pro outro lado do Salão Comunal.

Enquanto alguns alunos riam da minha cara (realmente a pose estava ridícula), Alice já desfez o feitiço, para que eu não ficasse com mais ódio, e automaticamente, Amanda que vinha com ela, colocou uma cadeira atrás de mim, e assim que eu amoleci, voltei ao normal, e me preparei para atacar de novo, Amanda me derrubou na cadeira e Alice conjurou cordas que me prenderam nesta.

Imagem a cena.

Focalizem.

Eu MEREÇO ser monitora-chefe?

- Você ia matar a Lua, Lílian!- falou Amanda, atrás de mim.

Eu arfava mas minha garganta já estava começando a falhar, e eu falei, alto suficiente pra Lua e Alice ouvirem do outro lado, mas com a voz muito rouca:

- Ela não quer mais falar comigo e nem olhar pra minha cara!!

As pessoas ao redor arregalaram os olhos.

"Como assim ela quis matar a amiga só porque esta quis parar de falar com ela?!"

É. Eu, de fato, sou insana.

Alice franziu o cenho e virou-se pra Lua, perguntando-a algo em voz baixa.

Lua respondeu, com a cabeça baixa, sem encarar Alice nos olhos. Depois disso, Alice perguntou-a algo novamente, e Lua respondeu novamente, então Alice sacudiu a cabeça e voltou-se para mim novamente.

- Lílian, isso não é motivo para você querer matar Lua!- seu tom de voz era como se fosse uma mãe que brigava com o filho por ele querer matar o amiguinho pela milésima vez. Ou seja, como se isso fosse natural no nosso dia-a-dia.

Isso fez com que os presentes arregalassem mais os olhos.

- Eu sei, mas o próprio Edward disse que esses espelhos não funcionavam direito e ela continua sem querer me olhar Alice!!- meu tom de voz mudou de rouca morrendo de ódio para uma voz alta indignada.

Alice pareceu analisar a situação, depois virou-se para Lua novamente e perguntou alguma coisa pela terceira vez. Lua respondeu, hesitante, e Alice bufou falando algo disparado para ela.

Depois de cinco minutos no sermão que Alice deu nela, eu vi Alice se afastar, e colocar a mão na cintura esperando a loira fazer algo.

Todos no salão estavam em silêncio e até eu estava sem entender direito.

Até que Lua levantou o rosto e me encarou de novo, com seu olhar avoado, mas ainda um pouco hesitante.

Eu bufei e rolei os olhos aliviada e Alice deu um leve sorriso. Depois me encarou com seu olhar duro novamente. Captei a mensagem na hora.

- Desculpa por ter tentado te matar só porque você não quis falar comigo Lua.- falei de uma vez só porque ai soava menos absurdo.

Alice se deu por satisfeita.

- Bem, vamos? Já são dez pras nove. Você demorou muito pra pegar um par de luvas Lilly...

É, fui pegar o par de luvas que somos obrigados a comprar devido ao fato das nossas aulas nojentas de Herbologia que Alice e Frank tanto amam.

Falando em Alice e Frank, eles estão aos cacos.

Alice reagiu do exato modo que eu imaginei depois que terminou a aula de Transfiguração. Assim que saímos da sala, ela virou num canto comigo e começou a chorar loucamente no meu ombro dizendo que a vida dela era injusta.

Eu respondi que era como a minha, já que eu ia ter que começar limpando a sala de Filch e o quintal de Hagrid na companhia de Potter e Lupin ao mesmo tempo. Falei que já estava me imaginando pedindo o paninho para o Potter para limpar a meleca de Filch da escrivaninha e ela deu um leve sorriso se animando um pouco mais.

E Frank, eu observei na aula de Runas Antigas (que ele sentou mais próximo), estava com olheiras e parecia perdido de alguma forma. Olhava para o quadro fixamente e eu sentia que sua menta estava muito longe dali para ele prestar atenção em qualquer aula.

E prestando atenção em Frank, consequentemente prestei em Lupin que estava sentado ao seu lado.

Ele também não parecia nada bem (será que e a lua cheia estava próxima?), e lançava olhares para mim de vez em quando. Sempre que eu percebia que ele estava me olhando eu desviava o olhar. Mas não pude evitar alguns encontros em que ele corava esperançoso por um sorriso da minha parte, e eu desviava sem nenhuma expressão.

Nessa hora eu pensei: "Será que ele realmente apostou com os outros Marotos por mim? Quero dizer... não é algo típico do Remo fazer isso...Muito menos comigo! Não que eu me ache especial de alguma forma, mas eu sempre o considerei um baita amigo e tenho certeza que ele também me considerava uma boa amiga...", e foi nesse pensamento que terminou a aula e eu não pude continuar analisando a situação.

Voltando a situação...

Chegamos numa parte do castelo em que Alice teve que seguir pela direita para descer diretamente para as Masmorras para reforma-las, Lua (que agora me olhava avoada e normalmente só que um pouco hesitante ainda) seguiu para esquerda que dava acesso às escadas para a biblioteca, onde ela iria dar uma aula noturna de Adivinhação à terceiranistas, e eu segui em frente em direção a sala de Filch que ficava no fim do corredor que dá acesso aos esgotos de Hogwarts.

Nem precisei chegar muito perto que já senti o cheiro de podridão invadindo minhas narinas.

"Meu Merlin! Como alguém consegue ter uma sala aqui?!"

Mas eu sabia que Dumbledore não era louco de colocar o Filch para ficar ali. Fora algo opcional do zelador. Ele gostaria de um lugar bem distante dos alunos e este era o lugar.

"E algum lugar que lembrasse o chiqueiro que ele mora, por que isso aqui tá podre!!" pensei, enquanto começava a mergulhar na escuridão.

O fim do corredor era muito escuro e eu não lembrava exatamente onde ficava a sala dele. Só fui uma vez lá e fiz questão de apagar da minha memória aquela lembrança.

Até porque não lembro mais o motivo de eu estar lá alguns anos atrás.

Comecei a tatear a parede e a ficar com um pouco de medo. Não muito, porque quando se vive em um castelo como Hogwarts você perde todo e qualquer medo em relação a escuro porque há muitas partes no castelo em que a luz não consegue iluminar ou não há lamparinas presentes e você precisa atravessa-las rápido suficiente para chegar em algum lugar antes do toque de recolher.

"Onde diabos estão Amanda, Remo e Potter?", eu pensava, já que se eles estivessem lá eu ouviria vozes.

Mas então, neste exato momento, eu ouvi vozes.

E vi uma frestinha de porta aberta um pouco adiante de mim. Corri naquela direção (quase tropeçando em algo escorregadio aos meus pés que eu não quis tentar adivinhar o que era nem por um milhão de galeões),e quando eu estava quase chegando lá, ouvi:

- Mas mesmo assim Pontas, não foi certo o que vocês fizeram comigo!!- era a voz de Lupin.

- Foi uma brincadeira Aluado, e serviu muito bem para você ver quem ela é de verdade!!

Opa! Ela?! Ela quem?!

Continuei a ouvir sem aparecer.

- Eu não sabia que era uma brincadeira que vocês estavam tramando porque senão tinha impedido na mesma hora!! Ela apareceu por lá e pensou que eu realmente tinha apostado com vocês por ela, mas eu não apostei! Muito pelo contrário, eu nunca faria isso!!

Eu ouvia tudo com os olhos arregalados.

- Bem, mas de qualquer forma serviu mais ainda, já que parece que você está... está... _apaixonadinho_ por ela...- será que eu ouvi uma certa entonação de ciúmes na voz do Potter? Não sei dizer e não dava pra ver seu rosto já que se eu aparecesse ia estragar todo o momento "revelação" que estava acontecendo. – Serviu para você ver a descontrolada que ela é!!

Eu só não mato o Potter porque... porque... porque eu nem sei porque eu não mato ele!!!

- Eu não precisava dessa "brincadeira" para ver que ela é um pouco... um pouco... – "Remo, meça suas palavras!" pensei.- Um pouco alterada demais...

"Muito bem!" pensei.

- Eu sei que ela é assim e eu a aceito como é!

Um "Ow, que bonitinho!" coletivo agora.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooow que bonitinho!!!

Voltando...

- Assim como ela me aceita como eu sou... – disse ele, com a voz um pouco emburrada.- Ou você não se lembra que ela não se afastou de mim quando soube... daquilo..?

Potter não soube responder e eu encarei aquilo como suficiente para voltar a falar com Remo e odiar cada vez mais Potter e Black (que eu sabia que estava envolvido naquilo), e então me ergui novamente e entrei na sala.

Potter já estava com luvas e arrancava com uma espátula metálica alguns chicletes de debaixo da escrivaninha enquanto Remo limpava os quadros que tinham acho que uns trinta centímetros de espessura a poeira.

Na mesma hora que entrei e me aproximei, eu escorreguei novamente no chão e Remo conseguiu me alcançar na mesma hora, me segurando pelo braço.

Ironia do destino ou não, eu sorri agradecendo-o e acho que ele realmente não esperava por um sorriso tão banana e correspondeu da mesma forma na qual eu vi seus olhos brilharem e lembrei que ele estava a fim de mim. Diminui meu sorriso e fui em direção a um balde para começar a lavar o chão que era o mais repugnante. Porém, acho que aquele sorriso foi o suficiente para ele, que começou a limpar os quadros com mais vigor.

Amanda chegou uns dez minutos depois com o prof. Flitwick no seu encalço para nos orientar.

O professor então pediu para que nos dividíssemos em duplas para que o trabalho corresse mais rápido.

Ironia do destino ou não, ficamos eu e Remo limpando o chão (ele já havia terminado os quadros), e Potter e Amanda tirando os chicletes (que eram muitos).

Foi quando já estávamos na metade do nosso árduo trabalho (descobri que o escorregadio era lodo e tive algumas ânsias de vômito que fizeram Remo ri de leve), que ele comentou algo, com sua voz trêmula:

- Nossa... não sei como ele consegue manter algo tão sujo...

Eu senti que aquilo era pra puxar assunto de qualquer forma. Eu estava tão sensível a coisas fofas (e Remo estava totalmente fofo naquele momento, limpando o chão, seu rosto completamente rosado pelo esforço, arfante, e ainda encontrando forças para falar), que eu respondi iniciando uma conversa.

- Pois é, aquele homem é um porco! Tudo bem mandarem a gente cumprir detenções para ajudar o colégio, mas limpar sua própria sala é obrigação!! Quero dizer isto aqui nunca foi limpado desde que o Filch virou zelador, disso eu tenho certeza!! E olhe que não tenho noção de quando ele veio trabalhar aqui...

É, falei um pouco demais e rápido demais. Mas o Remo parecia amar cada atitude minha que demonstrava que eu estava voltando a falar com ele e começava a esfregar com mais vigor ainda, como se eu o encorajasse a continuar. Eu só não me derreti, porque mesmo em forma líquida eu não queria me deitar naquele lodo podre.

- Escute.- disse ele, num tom mais baixo, parando de esfregar o chão, e me encarando nos olhos. Senti que ele queria falar sobre aquilo e o encarei firmemente demonstrando que eu levava aquilo a sério.- Eu... eu... eu...- mas ele não conseguia continuar de jeito nenhum.

- Tudo bem Remo.- afirmei fervorosamente, e depois de um certo tempo ele entendeu que eu havia ouvido a conversa.

- Ah...tá... tá tudo certo então?- perguntou ele, ainda incerto da minha resposta, temendo que eu gritasse "Primeiro de Abril!" e começasse a berrar com ele.

Mas eu não ia fazer isso.

Até porque eu não sou louca de gritar com todos a torto e a direito, só por motivos plausíveis. (Tá, você pode fingir que não leu isso...)

- Claro que tá!- afirmei, dando um dos meus maiores sorrisos-bananas, e ele pareceu cinco vezes mais aliviado do que já estava.

Foi em um desses sorrisos que eu ouvi um : "Humhum" do prof. Flitwick e voltei a trabalhar sem conversar, mas não antes de perceber que o Potter nos olhava de uma forma estranha.

Muito estranha por sinal...

E foi nesse momento que senti algo em relação a aquele olhar estranho... algo muito estranho por sinal...

E meus comentários são muito esclarecedores por sinal...

Quando o prof. Flitwick disse que poderíamos parar, eu olhei meu relógio de pulso e verifiquei que já eram onze e meia e não acreditei que ainda faltava muito para limpar.

Depois olhei novamente e percebi que já havia lodo por onde eu e Remo limpamos, e ele pareceu perceber isso na mesma hora que eu porque havia franzido o cenho. Foi então que olhamos pra cima igualmente, e realizamos que o teto estava cheio de lodo e este caía em pingos no chão.

- Puuuuuuuuuuuuutz grila!- deixei escapar batendo com meu esfregão no chão.

Ouvi uma risadinha debochada e vi que era o Potter. Estreitei os olhos com raiva. Mas não esquentei tanto porque eu sabia que eu estava incomodando por estar de bem com o Remo novamente.

- Deixa.. continuaremos depois...- falou ele, se levantando e tirando os protetores de joelhos (é claro que nós tínhamos colocado), e me ajudando a levantar também.

Ironia do destino ou não nós ficamos muito próximos nessa hora.

Eu sinceramente não sei o que deu em mim naquela hora. Juro. Eu não sei explicar a forma que eu correspondi aquele olhar de pessoa apaixonada quando eu não estava apaixonada. Eu não sei explicar como eu também fiquei nervosa quando por dentro eu estava totalmente tranqüila. Eu não sei explicar como eu segurei com mais força a mão dele que tremia, o encorajando a fazer algo no qual eu sabia que eu não queria que ele fizesse. Eu não sei explicar como eu deixei ele se aproximar ainda mais colando nossos corpos de modo que nós pudemos sentir um a respiração do outro, se eu não estava a fim de beija-lo. Quero dizer poderia até estar, mas não tão apaixonadamente como ele.

Eu não sei explicar como eu o correspondi tão amorosamente como ele.

Só sei que depois de certos segundos o beijando eu ouvi algo como um metal batendo com um estrépito no chão, e me virei para ver o que era.

Potter acabara de derrubar a sua espátula cheia de chicletes no chão.

Não sei como explicar o porque de ter sorrido de leve e voltado a beijar o Remo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**N/A: **Desculpa a demorinha novamente, mas nem demorou tanto quanto o outro né??!! Consegui ir mais rápido, estamos evoluindooooo!!

Não gostei muitooooo desse cap, mas achei que ficou legal, e vocês?

Enfim, gente, quero agradecer muito aos comentários de vocês!! Vocês que me motivam a continuar escrevendo tá?

Não vou pôr muitas delongas mas só vou avisar uma coisinha:

_Action_ existe, e eu não ignoro essa existência... os que gostam BASTANTE de romance, não vão se decepcionar...

Enfim, aos comentários:

**Fla Marley: **Demorei muito fla?! Não né? E ai gostou do 7º? Valeu pela review! Beijos!!!

**K1000a Pontas: **Brigadaaaaa, e ai? Ta gostando mesmo? Não para de ler não hein? Brigada pela review! Beijões!!

**Mayara Evans: **Demorei muito Mayara? Acho que não! Menina eu não sabia que o 6º tava tãããão engraçado assim!! Heheheheh, eu achei engraçadinho na hora que eu fiz mas não sabia que tava tanto assim! Ah, você quer fazer fic? Ih, pra explicar por aqui é difícil porque tu não me adiciona no msn? maluh91hotm... e por ai vai... Brigadão pela review de novo Mayara! Que achou do 7º? Beijos!

**Celes: **Você também amou o 6º?! Nossa!!! Eu juro que eu não imaginava que fossem gostar tanto do 6º! Hhasuhas, muito brigada Celes!! Vou te add agorinha no msn! Valeu mesmo, beijos! Gostou do 7º?

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin: **Brigadaaaaa, e ai? Gostou do 7º? Beijos!!!

**Eliza Evans Potter: **Brigada Eliza, valeu pela review mesmo! Gostou do 7º? Ficou bom? Não deixa de comentar não tá? Beijos!!!

**Franci Flom: **Huhsuahsuhuashuashas, esse apelido que você deu pro Sirius é ÓTIMO, posso por na minha fic depois? Oo' kkkkkk Sisi é muito bom!!! (Se não puder eu vou entender). E não eu não vou deixar subir a cabeça!! Pode deixar!! E é, bem, tive que aliviar um pouco a guerra dos sexos, não tem como continuar ela com essas detenções não é mesmo? Beijos Franci! Não deixa de comentar, por favor!!!

**Wilson: ** Wiiiiiiiiiiill, meu fã! Hauhuashuahsuahs Exageeeera nada!! Brigada pela review, beijos!!!

**Gisele Weasley: **Nem preciso dizer que é uma honra ter sua review aqui né Gisele?! Brigada mesmo por ler tá?! Nem sei se você vai ver a reposta da sua review já que você ta no 3º ainda, mas um dia ce chega no 7º e ve!!! Brigada meeeeeeeeeesmo e beijões!!

Então gente, é isso ai... não tenho mais nada acrescentar só obrigada pelas reviews e não deixem de comentar por favor mesmo que o capitulo seja decepcionante pra vocês! Eu preciso dos seus pitacos hein?!

Beiiiiiiiijoooooos! E NÃO vou demorar pra por o 8! \o/


	8. Segredos Na Lua Cheia

**Cap. 8 : Os Segredos Na Lua Cheia.**

**Disclaimer: **Nada é meu, tudo da JK. Menos a Lua, que é minha mesmo...! \o/

**N/A: **A partir deste capítulo, a história começa a abordar assuntos mais sérios e por isso que não terá mais TANTA comédia como no início. Mas é claro que como a fic é de humor, eu não esquecerei essa característica. Vocês vão observar muito mais romance, _action _(não estranhem, e quem não se sente bem lendo essas partes que são de romances... como posso dizer... mais quentes, pode pular que não irá alterar nada na trama), e drama na história. Só o que tenho a acrescentar agora é: Boa Leitura!!

O mundo é uma coisa engraçada, crianças.

Ele dá milhões e milhões de voltas. (Vulgo: Karma) .

O movimento de rotação é uma coisa mágica e é a favor de uns e contra outros.

Então nunca roubem o lápis do coleguinha, se não querem que o seu seja roubado mais tarde. Nunca coloquem chiclete no cabelo do seu amiguinho ou amiguinha, se não quer que o seu esteja com um mais tarde. Nunca riam nem zombem de uma pessoa só porque ela usa roupinhas engraçadas se não querem que mais tarde façam o mesmo com vocês.

E PRINCIPALMENTE:

Nunca provoquem ciúmes em uma pessoa se um dia você não quer ser provocado.

Ponto.

_Eu não sei explicar como eu o correspondi tão amorosamente como ele. _

_Só sei que depois de certos segundos o beijando eu ouvi algo como um metal batendo com um estrépito no chão, e me virei para ver o que era. _

_Potter acabara de derrubar a sua espátula cheia de chicletes no chão. _

_Não sei como explicar o porque de ter sorrido de leve e voltado a beijar o Remo como se nada tivesse acontecido._

Na verdade, eu sei explicar. Vingança é um prato que se come MUITO frio, quase congelado. E eu AMO me vingar...

Quero dizer, nunca fui vingativa com tudo. Mas quando eu me vingo, me vingo bem vingado.

Bem, enfim, lá estava eu, beijando o Remo Lupin apaixonadamente, (claro que o Prof. Flitwick já havia ido embora, senão já teríamos tomado umas boas detenções nas testas até o fim do ano), de forma quase selvagem (eu exagerei um pouco, mas é que eu me empolguei), um hiper beijaço, de forma que o Remo já se encontrava encostado na parede me segurando firmemente pela cintura (já que eu poderia cair a qualquer momento), enquanto eu o segurava pela nuca de forma sutil que o fazia arrepiar-se constantemente.

Eu abri uma frestinha dos olhos e reparei no local.

Amanda no começo ainda não havia reparado pois estava despejando todos os chicletes do balde para o lixo, e assim que terminou isso, percebeu o "movimento" no local, e ficou completamente boquiaberta, piscando varias vezes como se estivesse se perguntando se aquilo era real ou era só uma devaneio louco devido à quantidade de chicletes duros e nojentos de Filch que ela havia visto.

Depois ela abriu um grande sorriso como se aprovasse o que estava vendo.

Em seguida, reparei em Tiago, e aí que vem a parte da vingança. Ele tinha a cara mais (palavrão, crianças) puta da vida que eu já vira.

No início, ele também estava boquiaberto, com os olhos estreitos, nos encarando com ódio. Depois ele começou a fingir que estava com nojo e fez uma cara de quem estava repugnando aquilo. Em seguida, ele cruzou os braços como se pedisse satisfação por tal ato. E pra completar ele começou a ficar inquieto como se aquilo o incomodasse e constrangesse.

"Dramático", pensei. "Dramblemático, podemos dizer assim", e com esse pensamento eu sorri enquanto continuava a beijar o Remo.

OoOoOoOooOo

Quanto tempo eu passei beijando o Remo? Não sei, sinceramente.

Só sei que foi o suficiente pra o Potter ficar fulo da vida, e Amanda começar a empurra-lo para fora achando que nós devíamos ficar sozinhos (quando na verdade a língua dela estava coçando para contar para as garotas).

Assim que ela bateu a porta, eu fui diminuindo o ritmo do beijo (o que pareceu decepcionar ele porque não queria parar de modo nenhum me apertando cada vez mais), até que paramos, e eu o encarei pela primeira vez depois do longo beijo (que por sinal foi LONGO mesmo porque meu maxilar já estava bem doloridinho).

Ele não queria abrir os olhos e eu ri de leve por isso. Era como se ele se perguntasse se aquilo era de verdade ou ele estava sonhando.

Eu não me acho digna de ser algo de tal magnitude para o Remo. Quero dizer, o Remo é a pessoa mais fofa, honesta, justa, sincera, e perfeita desse mundo! Eu sou a mais desequilibrada, histérica, escandalosa, dramática e etecéteras ruins do universo!!!

Aí você vem com aquele ditado:

"Os opostos se atraem".

Mas eu e o Remo não somos opostos! Pelo contrário, parecemos a Alice e o Frank! Achamos a mesma coisa sempre!! Eu não me surpreenderia se descobrisse que ele usa a mesma pasta de dentes que eu... (Minha mãe iria vibrar com isso).

Ele abriu os olhos vagarosamente, e eu ainda estava rindo dele. Quando viu que eu ria ele corou e eu parei de rir. Me afastei aos poucos.

- Acho que já está na hora de ir...- comentei, ainda segurando suas duas mãos, olhando-o de forma carinhosa.

Remo me encarou como se estivesse surpreso que eu ainda estivesse lá, e corou mais violentamente ainda.

- Er.. já?...Bem...- ele começou a gaguejar e a tremer. Segurei com mais força suas duas mãos. Ele parou de tremer as mãos, mas o resto do corpo continuava a chacoalhar loucamente. Eu só não ri porque eu o considero muito.- Bem... se você quer ir...

Eu ri de leve novamente.

- Não é que eu queira ir Remo...- falei, tentando passar toda calma do mundo pra ele e descobrindo o primeiro defeito dele: ficar nervoso demais na presença de garotas que ele gosta.- E porque eu tenho que ir... é diferente.

Ele engoliu em seco, e piscou, depois começou a chacoalhar a cabeça para cima e para baixo e eu tomei um susto com esse movimento brusco dele. Só depois de um minuto que eu entendi que ele estava afirmando com a cabeça.

- Tu-tu-tudo bem...e-e-e-eu enten-ten-tendo...

Eu não sei porque cargas d'água eu fiz aquilo, mas sabe aquelas atitudes loucas que você toma em certas situações realmente complicadas? Do tipo: dar um tapa na cara de alguém que está muito nervoso?

Pois é, só que ao invés de um tapa, eu dei um beijo. (Bem oposto.)

Dei mais um beijo nele, de surpresa para que ele se acalmasse. (Eu sou uma pessoa altamente discreta e acima de tudo tenho táticas para acalmar seres humanos bem legais hein? Mas não é que ele se acalmou mesmo? Vou abrir um negócio... "Lílian Evans, Acalma Qualquer Ser Humano com um sossega-leão misterioso!")

Depois disso eu fiquei tão embaraçada, que só tive vontade de ir embora, e me encaminhei para a saída assim, sem mais nem menos, deixando o coitado do Remo com cara de taxo que acabara de realizar seu sonho de prender a folha mais legal de um mural.

- Lilly...- senti meu braço ser puxado por uma mão suada e trêmula.

- Remo, eu realmente tenho ir agora...- disse, já impaciente, quase alcançando a porta e o arrastando.

- Sério Lílian, peraí, peraí...- falava ele tentando me puxar.

Mas eu sou uma dama gente. Uma dama muito chique e com modos incríveis. Eu fiquei tentando reconquistar meu braço de volta, e arrastei ele por uns dois corredores, enquanto ele tentava me pôr parada no chão.

- Lílian, pelo amor de Merlin, para...- arfava ele, já cansado.

Mas eu não achei o suficiente, e o arrastei por mais dois corredores. Não vou por o que eu tava pensando naquela hora porque eu não sei o que se passava na minha cabeça... qual seria meu propósito em arrastar o coitado e não ouvir o que ele tinha pra falar? Tente responder e se conseguir me avise pra eu por nesse trecho do diário.

Obrigada.

Quando chegamos nas escadas que dariam direto no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, eu resolvi ter piedade do pobre ser humano lupino. Parei rolando os olhos, e virei para ele:

- Diz logo Remo vai...

Porque eu estava impaciente?

Simples. Eu sempre soube que o Remo não era uma pessoa de apenas ficar, como o Henry Bones era. Ele não seria que nem o Henry, me beijaria, e eu, o sabonete humano, iria escorregar das mãos dele só o procurando quando quisesse (dá pra me comparar com os Marotos né? Quero dizer, a diferença é que eles nem procuram mais...). Eu tinha medo que ele me pedisse em...

- Nós... nós vamos ficar só nisso?

"Ahhhhh não Remo..."pensei.

Não que eu não quisesse namorar com ele. Quero dizer, seria até possível eu dar uma chance para ele... quem sabe, sei lá né? Mas é que se eu já subi na cabeça do Remo, imagine se eu começar a ter algo sério com ele.

Esse é o meu medo. Que ele se esqueça completamente de si mesmo.. até porque ele precisa lembrar de si mesmo...

- Eu... eu...- tentei procurar as palavras certas. Qualquer piso em falso, poderia magoar meu amigo agora.- Remo.- comecei pacientemente, falando devagar, ficando bem de frente à ele. – Não sei se daria certo... eu... eu...

- Entendo.- apressou-se a falar, baixando a cabeça dando um leve sorriso.

Eu franzi o cenho e cruzei os braços.

- Como assim, essa risadinha?!- pergunta bem elaborada hein? Pois é... – Hein?! Com assim você deu essa risadinha?!- perguntei novamente, como se ele fosse surdo e já não tivesse ouvido.

Ele me olhou, e vendo meu semblante estressado que ele tanto conhecia, abriu um sorriso mais aberto ainda.

- Qualé a graça?!- indaguei agressivamente.

Eu sou uma pessoa realmente difícil de irritar, percebeu?

Ele continuou sem responder, rindo, com a cabeça baixa, as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto se sacudia da risadinha. Eu ADORO isso... ADORO quando riem e eu não sei o porque.

Inclusive, quando eu tinha três anos, minha mãe estava conversando com uma amiga, e ai elas começaram a rir das aventuras românticas de tal amiga, e eu não gostei das risadas sem motivos justificáveis para mim, e então comecei a chorar loucamente. Quero dizer, riram na minha presença, sem me contar o porque... é demais não acham?

Voltando...

- REMO!!- gritei.

- AH!- gritou ele.

Ele tomou um baita susto com meu grito, e sobressaltou-se se segurando no corrimão da escada ao nosso lado. Eu só não ri porque eu realmente estava curiosa para saber de que tanto ele ria.

- Ai Lílian, que susto... – ofegava ele, com a mão no peito, alguns fios do seu cabelo sempre bem penteado, caindo na testa.

- E então, agiliza... porque você tava rindo?- perguntei novamente, olhando para as unhas, me apoiando no mesmo corrimão que ele se segurava, tranqüila, como se pudesse esperar a noite inteira pela resposta dele.

Remo pareceu perceber, e começou se ajeitar, antes de responder, e eu não entendi o porque. Ele suspirou, respirou, inspirou, expirou e eu só observando os passos estranhos. Chegou até a se afastar de mim um pouco e aí que eu não entendi mesmo e franzi a testa.

- Mas que di...- comecei a falar até que ele desembuchou.

- Bem, a graça é que... você é realmente apaixonada pelo Tiago.

E correu escada acima.

Veja bem, eu fiquei estática.

Não ficaria você também bestificada com tal ato? Observe bem... o OTÁRIO (porque eu realmente adoro o Remo, mas ele foi muito otário naquela hora) ousou me desafiar, dizendo que... que... que... Meu Merlin eu não consigo nem repetir o que ele disse!!!!

Como assim?! Eu?! Deixar barato?!

Corri atrás do infeliz depois de cinco segundos estática.

O melhor a se dizer para Remo naquela hora era: "Sebo nas canelas porque sua morte está mui próxima!". Mas eu não tinha tempo pra dizer isso, só tinha tempo de correr atrás dele e se encontrasse uma peixeira pelo caminho ela seria utilizada.

Subi aos tropeços, sentindo meu rosto ir esquentando de raiva.

- Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeemo Lupin VOLTE AQUI!!!!!!!- entrei no salão comunal de forma sutil e calma.

As pessoas nos olharam rapidamente, depois voltaram aos seus afazeres, sem se preocupar muito com o acontecido. As únicas pessoas que ficaram reparando foram Lua e Amanda que jogavam xadrez bruxo (ambas com certa expressão divertida o que sinalizava que Amanda já havia falado à alguém), Marlene e Emelina que discutiam táticas de quadribol no sofá (ambas com a expressão estranha, o que sinalizava que Amanda já havia falado a mais alguém), e Alice que lia um livro sentada na poltrona (adivinha?? Com uma expressão divertida que sinalizava que Amanda já havia falado à todas).

Eu o encurralei atrás do mural enorme que tínhamos, e exatamente atrás do anúncio : Bombas de Bosta? Eu digo NÃO!, eu sibilei de forma ameaçadora:

- Retire o que você disse agora, Remo Lupin!!! Retire e retire depressa senão...

- Calma Lílian, eu só falei o que eu estava pensando, desculpe se eu me equivoquei.- falou ele, simplesmente, sem se abalar e eu me acalmei instantaneamente.

Odeio isso. Chega dá choque térmico! Eu estou hiper furiosa, fervendo de raiva (principalmente no rosto) e o Remo vem e com uma frase simplória e me joga um balde de água fria. Saco!

- Tá, tá, tá, tá bom eu aceito.

A cara do Remo na hora foi parecida com a sua neste momento. Tipo : O quê?! Do que você está falando?!

- Eu aceito namorar com você.- respondi a cara dele e a sua.

Sua cara deve estar igual à do Remo de novo. Tipo: Han?! Ela tem certeza disso?!

- Tenho, tenho certeza sim, e não,não é pra te provar nada.- respondi novamente.

- Mas Lílian, namoro não é pra ser algo forçado e...

- Remo! – falei, como quem o repreendia pelo que ele ainda ia dizer.

Ele franziu o cenho e ficou muito sério, pensando. Eu sabia a batalha que deveria estar sendo travada dentro do cérebro temperante dele. Ele estava altamente dividido entre namorar a garota na qual ele era perdidamente apaixonado (eu exagerei?), e deixar eu fazer uma loucura que era namorar um garoto no qual eu não era nem um pouco apaixonada.

E ele sabia disso.

- Remo... eu... eu sei que você sabe que eu não sou...- eu tentava me explicar, mais calma agora, olhando-o nos olhos. – Não sou... tão... a fim de você quanto... você de mim...

Ele abrandou o semblante e me observava com uma certa esperança crescente. Ver ele se alegrando com aquela cara pálida (acho que a lua cheia tava chegando mesmo, vou verificar assim que eu for me deitar) me fez continuar com minha decisão. Eu realmente não sabia porque eu estava fazendo aquilo, acho que era mais pela carência mesmo, até porque, eu acredito que se possa começar a gostar de alguém. Ou acreditava...

- Eu realmente preciso...- continuei, hesitante.- Preciso... de alguém como... como você agora...

Assim que eu falei isso, o maior e mais belo sorriso que eu já vira perpassando pelo rosto de Remo apoderou-se dele e eu sorri sinceramente da mesma forma.

Nenhuma das justificativas que eu tentava dar a mim mesma para estar aceitando namora-lo, me satisfazia. Eu estava alegre e triste ao mesmo tempo. Estaria eu iludindo meu amigo?

Eu não queria encarar daquela forma. Até porque eu queria encarar de um ângulo muito mais atrativo. 1º: Eu poderia aprender a gostar dele tanto quanto ele gosta de mim, e já que eu já adoro o Remo eu poderia aprender muito mais fácil. 2º: Estragar a alegria dele uma vez que eu já falei o que não deveria falar seria uma sacanagem e tanto.

Me contentei inaugurando nosso namoro atrás do anúncio: Seja Feliz! Seja Filibusteiro!.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Diga tudo não esconda nada!

- Ah Lilly, eu realmente acho que você combina com ele!

- Como assim, você e o Lupin?! Assim, do nada?!

Seqüência: Amanda, Lua e Emelina.

Entrei, me recusando a responder todas as perguntas. Eu tinha um semblante misto entre normal demais para que acabara de começar um namoro e um feliz por ter deixado alguém feliz.

Me encaminhei para a minha cama fazendo sinal para as garotas que eu não queria responder e elas pareceram se conformar e começaram a comentar o novo casal entre si.

- Eu acho eles realmente bonitinhos...- dizia Lua, enquanto se deitava em sua cama olhando para o teto distraidamente, tão distraidamente, que a gente não saberia dizer se ela achava o meu namoro com Lupin bonitinho, ou o casal de moscas que voava por cima de sua cama, bonitinho.

- Eles combinam né Lua? É óbvio que são bonitinhos... – acrescentou Amanda escovando os cabelos sentada na sua cama.

- Um casal perfeitinho.- falou Emelina brincando com seu papagaio (eu disse que ela gosta de animais à tal ponto de transformar nosso dormitório num zoológico).

- Um perfeito casal de monitores babacas...- falava Marlene, no seu velho jeito grossa, enquanto saia do banheiro enrolada na sua toalha.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca Marlene.- eu falei pela primeira vez, desde que cheguei no dormitório.

Até que percebi que havia outra pessoa que não falava desde que entrei. Virei-me para a cama do meu lado direito e vi Alice, com sua camisola rosa, olhando para o nada, acariciando as orelhas de Baltazar que estava no colo dela. Me levantei e sentei do seu lado, deixando as outras garotas conversarem sobre o meu relacionamento. (Desocupadas!)

- Lice... tá tudo bem?- perguntei, receosa, colocando minha mão no seu joelho para que ela me olhasse, já que seu olhar continuava perdido.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e me olhou como se tivesse percebido naquela hora que eu chegara no dormitório apesar de todo falatório das garotas.

- Quê? Ah.. sim.. to bem, sim.- respondeu ela, olhando agora para Baltazar e o alisando ainda mais.

Eu suspirei. Eu sabia que não estava nada bem. Havia algum problema. E esse problema começava com Frank e terminava com Longbottom.

- Não, você não está bem Lice.- disse, suspirando novamente e me sentando mais próxima dela. – Nada bem por sinal.

Ela levantou seu olhar vagarosamente para mim, e percebi pela luz da lua crescente (na mosca! Eu sabia que a cheia estava vindo! Mais uma coisa para me preocupar... eu tinha agora um namorado lobisomem que estava para se transformar em breve.) que ela tinha os olhos marejados.

- Briguei com ele novamente Lílian...- falou ela, a voz trêmula.

Olhei ao redor e percebi que todas já tinham ido dormir, com exceção de Emelina que ainda dava ração ao papagaio só que sonolenta demais para prestar atenção no que estávamos falando.

- Pelo quê, dessa vez?- perguntei, pondo uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha, demonstrando que estava disposta a ouvir tudo.

Ela demorou um pouco para responder. Seus lábios tremiam como se quisesse chorar muito. Eu senti um nó na garganta de tanta pena da minha amiga.

- Eu... eu fui tirar satisfação daquilo que a Marlene me falou...- sua voz era mais embargada impossível.

Eu franzi o cenho tentando me lembrar o que Marlene havia dito e me lembrei da fala que deixara todas espantadas : "_Você realmente... realmente acha... que se relaciona com um garoto normal não é?... Pois bem.._ _Você namora nada mais nada menos que um Maroto enrustido!!_"

- Eu sei que ele nunca deixou de ser quem ele sempre foi, mas custava assumir Lílian?! Custava?!- choramingava ela, as lágrimas já descendo rosto abaixo.- Quero dizer... eu puxei ele pra conversar sobre isso e sabe o que eu descobri?! Que todas aquelas noites que ele dizia que tinha que estudar pra não se encontrar comigo, era pra se encontrar com os Marotos para fazer aquelas reuniõezinhas secretas que eles ficam fazendo coisas erradas ou sei lá... – falava ela de uma vez só, enquanto eu engolia em seco.

Ela realmente estava numa crise com o Frank.

- E o pior Lílian!!!- eu juro que eu não queria mas eu pensei: "Ainda tem pior?".- O pior!!! Ele disse tudo isso numa tranqüilidade imensa, não parecia abalado de alguma forma ou... ou... ou sei lá, o diabo que o carregue!!!- vociferou ela, batendo na cama, fazendo com que Baltazar saltasse para debaixo desta.

Em seguida ela debulhou-se em lágrimas no meu ombro, soluçando e tudo. Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer naquele momento.

A Alice é uma pessoa para ser levada na mais pura sinceridade. Ela sabe quando você está mentindo mesmo que você não esteja mentindo. Não há coisa no mundo que a deixe mais magoada que a mentira. E Frank pisara justamente onde não deveria.Creio que ele conseguira enganar Alice bem, porque ela é tão melosa com ele e ele com ela, que quando ele falava a mentirinha com as mãozinhas para trás, aquele cabelinho penteado e carinha de santo, ela caía. Ele mentira para ela dizendo que ia fazer uma coisa pra fazer outra totalmente diferente. Poderia soar até como besteira, mas quando uma pessoa detesta algo, ela detesta mesmo e não tem nível de vacilo. Pelo menos com Alice é daquela forma.

Eu me lembro de uma vez no segundo ano, que eu disse que ia dormir cedo naquele dia para me preparar para as provas do outro dia, quando Alice me chamava para ir dar uma volta proibida pela orla da floresta (coisa que adorávamos fazer). Na verdade eu estava querendo comer sozinha minha caixa de sapos de chocolate, e então eu menti.

No outro dia Alice nem olhava para a minha cara pois ela havia visto a caixa em cima da minha barriga enquanto eu dormia.

Enfim. Frank pisara na bola. E pisara feio.

Mas não acho que Frank faria isso por maldade. E ver minha amiga chorando muito, me fez pensar em algo.

- Lice... escuta...- falei, enquanto a afastava gentilmente para que ela olhasse diretamente pra mim.

Ela me encarou, a cara banhada à lágrimas, o queixo tremendo loucamente para voltar a chorar.

- Você... você acha que o Frank... ele... ele mentiria para você...- eu falava, meio hesitante, escolhendo as palavras certas, para que ela não desse um grito e voltasse a chorar desesperadamente.- Se.. se... não se importasse com você e ... não quisesse que você ficasse preocupada e ... sabe... não quisesse... perder você...

Ela franziu a testa e engoliu o choro rapidamente. Considerou a questão. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e indagou:

- Você acha Lilly?

Me encorajei pela consideração dela.

- Se eu acho? Eu tenho certeza Alice!! O Frank ama você.- disse, encarando-a fundo nos olhos, e enfatizando bastante o verbo amar.- Ele se importa com você. Eu acho que ele não queria deixar de ser quem ele sempre foi, mas tinha medo de lhe contar porque não queria que você brigasse com ele e/ou terminasse o namoro, entende?

Ela deu uma risadinha e eu deduzi que fosse pelo meu "e/ou". Alice sempre achou engraçada a forma complicada que eu falava até quando eu me exaltava ou ficava indignada.

- É...?- perguntou ela, incerta.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça energicamente. Ela sorriu e limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- Eu... eu vou falar com ele amanhã para constatar se é isso mesmo.- disse ela, dando um longo suspiro em seguida, e me encarando amigavelmente.- Obrigada Lílian, você é maravilhosa.

E me abraçou fortemente.

Eu aproveitei aquele abraço para demonstrar que eu também não estava muito bem, e a abracei com mais força que ela.

Quando nos separamos, ela me encarou com a cara de quem já entendera tudo que eu queria dizer mesmo sem eu dizer nada.

- Você não sabe como aceitou o pedido do Remo, não é? E agora está se perguntando se o que fez foi certo ou errado, não está? – perguntou de uma vez só com um sorriso enviesado.

Eu rolei os olhos demonstrando que sim. Ela abafou outra risadinha.

- Você vai ser assim até morrer Lílian Evans? Você já está ficando muito fácil de se entender sabia?- falou e colocou as mãos na cintura, teatralmente.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, dizendo:

- Isso é novidade!

- Claro que não!- replicou ela, pegando sua famosa lixa de unha (lhes apresento a segunda melhor amiga de Alice. A lixa. Quando ela está triste, está com a lixa. Quando está alegre, está com a lixa. Quando está nervosa, está com a lixa. E por aí vai...). – Claro que não! Você sempre foi fácil demais de se entender.. pelo menos pra mim.

Eu bufei.

- Ah, só você mesmo! Porque pelo que eu saiba, nem Merlin com todo seu poder de Legilimência não entenderia minha pequena cabecinha...- brinquei, fazendo sinal de mínimo com os dedos.

- Cabecinha nada... cabeção mesmo.- falou Alice, rindo maliciosamente.

- Hahahaha, muito engraçado.- falei, ironicamente.

Passamos uns segundos sem dizer nada. Alice lixando suas unhas, ainda rindo da própria piada, e eu emburra com a piada dela. Até que ela se manifestou.

- Bem, não custa nada tentar não é mesmo? Até porque o Remo é um bom garoto...

- Ele é um maroto se você não sabe...

- Mas é seu amigo, se você não sabe!- replicou ela, quase na mesma hora. – Cadê sua consideração com ele, que você sempre disse que tinha?! Namore ele ué, se não der certo... – ela deu de ombros.- Pelo menos você o avisou... não avisou?

- Claro que avisei!- afirmei, enquanto Baltazar pulava no meu colo e eu começava a lhe acariciar a barriga.

- Então...- falava ela enquanto fazia sinal para mim de que iria se deitar. Me levantei com Baltazar ainda no colo, e ela adentrou em seus cobertores.- Não há com que se preocupar, não é mesmo?

Eu me sentei na minha cama, e a olhei com a cabeça um pouco virada como quem procurava um ângulo errado.

- Não é mesmo?- respondi/perguntando.

Ela muxoxou e rolou os olhos enquanto se levantava de um pulo e me dava um beijo na bochecha.

- Boa noite Lílian.

Fechou as cortinas da sua cama e sumiu por trás destas.

Eu comecei a pensar com meus botões.

Será que fazer aquilo com o Remo estava sendo certo? Quero dizer, eu não quero machucar ele de forma nenhuma... e me sentiria muito mal se o fizesse.

Baltazar miou baixo e eu o encarei. O seu olhar me dizia perfeitamente:

"Sei como você se sente mãe, e eu fico indeciso com você."

Eu o abracei fortemente.

- Baltazar, eu tenho medo de magoar ele... e agora?

Ele miou baixinho mais uma vez e eu só me lembro de ter acordado no outro dia cheia de pelos brancos do Baltazar, e ainda agarrada com ele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A notícia se espalhou mais rápido do que diarréia em trasgo. (Exemplo dado se assemelha ao meu humor em relação a esse povo de Hogwarts: nojo). É incrível como eles conseguem ser inconvenientes em todos os momentos.

Eu não vou citar os comentários da Sonserina quando nos viram andando de mãos dadas, nem vou citar os olhares esbugalhados de todos quando nos demos um selinho para seguirmos em aulas diferentes.

O que eu vou citar é mais interessante e intrigante.

Estava eu, andando com o Remo num intervalo de aulas, ao lado de Alice que ria de alguma palhaçada da Lua que andava ao nosso lado também. A conversa parecia tão normal, até que viramos num corredor e demos de cara com quem?

Potter, Black, Pettigrew e Frank.

Eles estavam juntos, agrupados, vendo alguma coisa que as costas de Black ocultavam. Olhei para Remo, e este estava petrificado, como se esperasse que eles se dispersassem rapidamente. Reparei em Alice, e esta olhava para o outro lado, o queixo tremendo e eu tinha uma leve sensação que ela tinha os olhos aguados. Já Lua parecia indiferente a tudo isso, e quando eu achava que ela ia ficar calada, ela fez o favor de falar:

- Olá gente!

Lua é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Porém, sem noção do ridículo.

Os quatro se viraram instantaneamente parecendo levemente assustados, mas logo em seguida já nos olhavam com a cara de madeira que acabara de passar óleo de peroba que só eles sabem fazer. Eu estreitei meus olhos e vi que Potter tinha os maxilares endurecidos e olhava de mim à Remo com a mesma face que ele retirara os chicletes da mesa de Filch. Já Remo parecia querer um milagre para tira-lo daquela situação.

Frank parecia nervoso e olhava para Alice esperando que esta olhasse para ele. Black apenas estava de braços cruzados e ria de forma maldosa para mim e Lupin.

- Ora, ora, ora... se não é o mais novo casal de Hogwarts... – falou com sua voz maléfica, Black, enquanto piscava para Remo, que tinha a cara mais séria do mundo.- Aluado, não tinha uma mais neurótica não?

Eu senti Remo apertar meu ombro, como se controlasse sua raiva. Black deu uma risada divertida e continuou:

- Calma Aluado, só estou brincando cara...

- Controle suas brincadeiras Sirius.- disse Remo, sua voz demonstrando que ele realmente não estava com humor para "brincar" naquela hora.

- Ué Aluado, só não espero que você tenha criado expectativas de ficar ileso de brincadeiras enquanto está namorando a Evans...- disse Potter, cruzando os braços e entrando na "brincadeira", rindo maliciosamente também.

Eu senti um ódio crescente do Potter. E olhe que ele me chamou de prepotente!!! Quem era prepotente era ele, aquele... inútil!!! Argh, que ódio!!!

Sinceramente, eu ODEIO o Potter. (Tá, eu sei que isso não é novidade.) Mas é serio, eu não suporto esse jeito dele, essa... essa... essa segurança de que é o tal... essa mania de se achar maior e mais que os outros... até da sua aparência eu tenho nojo!

O cabelo é ridículo (ao contrário de todos os seres humanos, Potter acha engraçado e bonito manter aquele cabelo bagunçado do estilo "acabei de ver minha avó pelada"...), aqueles olhos verde-caganeira que não me enganam com tal denominação dada por todos: "castanho-esverdeados". Odeio também a forma como ele se veste. Você acredita que eu já cansei de tirar pontos dele e do Black por farda mal usada?

Vejam bem o Black nem exagera tanto quanto o Potter. Black faz questão de nunca usar a capa (menos cinco pontos), pode estar uma tonelada de neve caindo do céu, que ele não a usa. Ele usa apenas o suéter com a camisa e a gravata, a calça, e os sapatos (claro, se ele usasse chinelos eu juro que eu surtava).

Já o Potter não. Ele realmente é ousado (no sentido ruim mesmo). Ele usa apenas a camisa branca, metade para dentro da calça e a outra metade para fora (menos dez pontos), os cabelos despenteadíssimos, a gravata sempre frouxa, as mãos Remo ia falar alguma coisa, mas meu ódio crescente foi maior, e eu desembuchei:

- Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida e a do Remo, Potter, e eu realmente me decepciono por ter alimentado expectativas de que você iria respeitar pelo menos o seu amigo!!!

Potter franziu o cenho, descruzou os braços enquanto Black, Pettigrew e Longbottom rolavam os olhos como se já sabiam o que ia acontecer.

- Eu não me importo com suas expectativas Evans, pro inferno todas elas!!- revidou ele, me fuzilando com o olhar.

Todos prenderam a respiração. E eu vou explicar porque:

Nem eu nem ninguém estava acostumado a ouvir o Potter me revidar. Quando ele me revidava era algo do tipo:

"_- Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida e a do Remo, Potter, e eu realmente me decepciono por ter alimentado expectativas de que você iria respeitar pelo menos o seu amigo!!! _

_- Ah doce Lilly, é bom saber que você alimenta algo por mim.. será isso uma evolução? Quando iremos sair?"_

Fim do exemplo infeliz.

Eu vou ter que admitir. Eu sinto falta desse jeito dele que nada havia acontecido enquanto eu o dava um fora ou gritava na sua cara. Ver ele me revidando me dava arrepios.

- Er... er...- eu demorei um pouco para lembrar o que ele havia falado antes. Quando lembrei:- Pro inferno você Potter!!!

Resposta curta e objetiva.

Bem pateta também por sinal.

Os presentes esperavam a reação de Tiago como se aquilo fosse uma cena de suspense numa peça de teatro. Já eu, esperava como se qualquer palavra que ele pronunciasse agora, me matasse por dentro.

Eu odeio ter que admitir uma coisa. Mas vou admitir, em público:

O Potter está fazendo alguma macumba pra cima de mim...

Tá, não era bem isso que eu tinha que admitir, era mais algo do tipo:

O Potter está mexendo comigo de alguma forma.

Tchau, morri de vergonha depois dessa.

- Eu não vou ficar ouvindo seus desaforos deselegantes Evans... dane-se!- falou ele, num tom de voz baixo, como quem falava com uma serviçal.

"Peraê, peraê, tem alguma coisa errada, eu to saindo por baixo?! Atenção cordas vocais... entrar em ação em 5, 4, 3, 2... 1!!!"

- DANE-SE VOCÊ SEU MAROTO IDIOTA!!!- berrei, muito bem berrado. Não foi o melhor dos meus xingamentos mas foi alguma coisa.- PORCO, NOJENTO, PALHAÇO, INFELIZ!!!

Ele respirava rápida e furiosamente. Alice me olhava como quem pedia pelo amor de Merlin que eu parasse.

- Lílian... – pedia Remo ao meu lado.

Eu não dei atenção e nem pisquei, continuando a encarar o Potter.

- EU NÃO VOU DISCUTIR COM UMA...UMA... NOJENTINHA QUE NEM VOCÊ EVANS!- berrou ele.

- AHHH, TA COM MEDINHO É?!- berrei eu.

- TENHO MUITO MAIS O QUE TEMER SEM SER SEUS GRITOS ESCÂNDALOSOS, OBRIGADO!!- berrou ele.

- POIS NÃO PARECE, VOCÊ FALA DEMAIS POTTER, E NA VERDADE É UM COVARDE!!

- COVARDE?! COVARDE?! ACHO ATÉ ENGRAÇADO ESSA PALAVRA VIR DA SUA BOCA EVANS, QUANDO EU TE SALVEI DE HUMILHAÇÕES NO SALÃO COMUNAL E NA VERDADE EU NEM SEI PORQUE EU FIZ ISSO...

- SE NÃO QUISESSE QUE NÃO SALVASSE, EU NÃO IA MORRER SÓ POR CAUSA DE UM XIGAMENTO VINDO DA BOCA DE UM CACHORRO QUE NEM O BLACK!!

Eu não sei porque mas o Remo tossiu fortemente nessa hora.

Percebi que Black franzira a testa, e Potter ficara um pouco mais lívido. Estranhei porque o Remo tinha todas as horas pra ter tossido mas foi tossir bem naquela, e eu reparo bem em tudo. Fiquei relembrando na cabeça o que eu falara para ver onde eu os deixara daquela forma, mas não consegui pegar nada constrangedor, acusador, revelador ou engraçado.

Só sei que no segundo seguinte eu estava sendo arrastada pelo cotovelo por Remo, deixando o resto do grupo todo pra trás confusa e vermelha de raiva.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Eu sei Remo desculpa, eu realmente agi feito idiota...

Eu mal começara meu namoro e já estava me desculpando por algo errado.

Não, eu só posso ter alguma coisa em cima de mim, alguma praga que persiste desde os meus tempos de infância que eu não consigo namorar por mais um mês!!! Acredite ou não!!

Vou contar alguns casinhos para vocês...

Meu primeiro "namorado" (entre aspas mesmo), foi o... (quem rir, morre!) foi o... Khalu Dalulu. É, nomezinho estranho mesmo. Na verdade ele era um africano, filho de um casal de africanos (minha sandice está alcançando a da Lua), e adorava meus lírios do campo que nem eu. Eu tinha oito anos e ele nove na época.

Vizinhos, brincávamos juntos sempre. Até que um dia, nós estávamos regando meus lindos lírios, quando ele me dá um selinho do nada! (Africanos têm atitude!). Eu gelei na hora e adivinhem?

Comecei a berrar.

Legal né? Só sei que ele gritou : "_Sua branquela idiota!"_ e saiu correndo antes que os meus pais viessem.

Meu segundo namorado (desta vez sem aspas), foi um caso um pouquinho mais sério (acredite no pouquinho). Eu tinha doze anos (já cursava Hogwarts, mas ele era trouxa), e ele tinha quatorze. Só sei que nos apaixonamos por algum motivo bobo, e nosso namoro conseguiu durar três semanas inteirinhas! (Aplausos) Mas como nem tudo são meus lírios campestres, um dia estávamos num bem bom, atrás de uma árvore no meu lindo bairro inglês, quando quem chega?!

Não, quem é a pessoa que é mais liberal que o próprio Bob Marley?!

Meu pai claro!!!

Jura que você esqueceu que ele existia?! Nossa...eu lembro dele todos os dias da minha vida, e não é só porque ele é meu pai, acredite nisso..

Só sei que ele pegou um cipó de alguma árvore por perto e quando eu entrei em pânico achando que ele ia me bater, ele começou a correr atrás do garoto.

Detalhe: meu pai estava só de sunga pois havia voltado de um clube com minha mãe e Petúnia.

Dá pra imaginar? Um homem correndo atrás de um garoto com um cipó na mão, só de sunga?!! Dá?!!

Er... pulando as partes embaraçosas...

Enfim, só sei que esse garoto não quis me ver nunca mais na vida dele e pra ser sincera, eu nem lembro do rosto do indivíduo.

Só foram esses dois, e como eu não chego a mencionar meus "casos bruxos" com meus pais a não ser que eles durem mais de um mês (o que nunca aconteceu), podemos considerar que esses foram belos exemplos dos meus namoros fracassados.

E eu ainda me pergunto porque eu não corto os pulsos... tsc, tsc.

Voltando...

Estávamos eu e Remo limpando o teto lodoso da sala de Filch, eu pendurada em uma escada esfregando o teto, e ele limpando a esponja que eu usava me passando uma nova de cada três em três minutos.

Ele havia acabado de mencionar a briga (ele mencionou e não criticou como você pode ter imaginado) e eu havia acabado de responder aquilo, quando ele continuou:

- Não é questão de agir como idiota Lilly, você sabe disso...- dizia, enquanto me passava mais uma esponja limpa e pingos de sabão caíam na sua testa.- É questão de não discutir com o Pontas, você sabe que não bate com ele e fica insistindo em brigar, fica cansativo sabe?

Ele tinha aquele tom temperante o que tornava aquela crítica mais um conselho que crítica.

- Eu sei Remo, mas ele que pega no meu pé, você viu, ele quem começou com a discussão... e ele sabe que...- mas eu parei porque percebi que estava falando alto demais. Tiago estava a menos de dois metros de distância, limpando o banheiro com Amanda. Continuei, sussurrando:- Ele sabe que eu me esquento fácil e vem provocar! Ele que quer briga!!

Remo balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto limpava outra esponja, apanhava uma da minha mão e me passava outra.

- Tá, Lílian, eu vou falar com o Pontas então... mas essas discussões têm que parar, até porque você tem a obrigação de monitora-chefe, e o Pontas não...

Pra desviar o assunto "Monitora-Chefe" que por sinal eu estava sendo uma péssima, eu indaguei uma curiosidade que me matava desde muitos anos atrás:

- Remo... porque vocês se chamam desses apelidos estranhos?

Ele podia estar com a cabeça baixa, mas eu percebi que ele ficou um pouco mais lívido naquela hora.

Eu voltei a perguntar:

- Remo, porque vocês se chamam desses apelidos estranhos?

Ele não respondeu novamente e eu bati com o pé na escada, como quem não admitia um silencio como resposta.

- Remo...- chamei-o e ele levantou o rosto, engolindo em seco.

- Bem, o meu você já deve imaginar porque.- respondeu ele rapidamente, como quem se arrependia do pecado na hora que o estava cometendo.

Eu franzi o cenho e me ergui na escada.

"Aluado.. Aluado... AH! Dãããããã, é claro!!! Ele é lobisomem! Por isso é Aluado!! Mas... e Almofadinhas? E Rabicho? E Pontas?" pensei.

- E Almofadinhas? E Rabicho? E Pontas?- perguntei.

Remo me olhou indeciso e gaguejou quando finalmente o Profº Flitwick avisou que nossa detenção havia terminado e Remo se despediu de mim com um beijo rápido e saiu correndo porta a fora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Não Lílian de jeito nenhum.

- Por favor Remo, eu só quero ajudar...

- Não Lílian, é sério! É questão de vida ou morte, você não pode!!

- Ahhh não, por favor Remo, eu não me importo de morrer, seria até legal com essa vida injusta que eu levo...

- Lílian, para de falar besteira! E não, de jeito maneira! Não vou deixar...

- Por favor Reminho, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favorzinhooooooooooooo!!!- implorei, juntando as mãos e fazendo bico.

Ele me olhou fundo nos olhos e eu senti que ele realmente não queria que eu fosse.

Tá, vou explicar.

Hoje era o primeiro dia que eu ia ter de encarar o fato de que meu atual namorado era lobisomem. Já haviam se passado duas semanas da minha discussão com o Potter e da não-explicação do Remo em relação a minha pergunta dos apelidos.

Era um sábado. Ele ia sair às quatro horas da tarde do colégio em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador para que toda sua transformação já fosse feita no seu esconderijo. E eu estava implorando havia uma semana para que ele me deixasse ao menos assistir aquele momento triste dele.

Afinal o que era um verdadeiro namoro a não ser sofrimento compartilhado?

Mas ele não queria saber, ele estava decidido e ponto.

Mas vocês me conhecem, e eu também estava decidida e ponto. Só que o Remo não sabia.

Às três e meia, após uma longa "despedida", Remo saiu saguão de entrada afora, com aquele seu semblante pálido e preocupado de sempre. Eu me "despedi" dele com um aceno triste e "conformado" e esperei ele virar para a direita da orla da floresta e corri de volta ao Salão Comunal, procurei Alice e a achei jogando xadrez de bruxo com Lua.

Ótimo, as duas de uma vez. Só ia me atrasar.

- Lice!- cheguei de surpresa e isso fez com que as duas saltassem de leve e os jogadores saltassem, protestando, furiosos.- Eu vou sair tá? Não sei que horas eu volto, e não se preocupa, eu to bem!!

- Mas Lilly, pra onde você vai?- perguntou ela, quando eu já estava na porta do salão.

- Pra um lugar seguro!!- foi a primeira desculpa HIPER contraditória que eu consegui arranjar e saí correndo pelos corredores.

Demorei uns cinco minutos pra chegar na orla da floresta e quando cheguei lá, olhei em volta procurando algum sinal de vida.

Reconheci a sombra de Hagrid no quintal da sua cabana e me escondi atrás de uma árvore. Fazia tempos que eu não falava com o meio-gigante e quando ele me visse muito provavelmente iria pular em cima do meu pescoço me forçando a tomar chá com ele.

Depois que eu o vi entrando em sua cabana, eu sai de trás, ciente de que já havia perdido muito tempo e de que eu iria ter que ou quebrar a cabeça tentando descobrir como entrar no Salgueiro, ou o Salgueiro quebrava minha cabeça antes que eu tentasse descobrir alguma coisa (o que era mais provável e lamentável).

Fui andando pela orla rapidamente, com os olhos estreitos no Salgueiro. Este estava imóvel, e só se balançava quando um vento muito forte passava por ele. Engoli em seco. No entardecer, aquela árvore cadavérica parecia muito mais ameaçadora do que em qualquer horário do dia.

Continuei seguindo porque eu já havia me ajoelhado e agora eu tinha que rezar.

Quando cheguei próximo dele, fui para trás de uma árvore excepcionalmente grossa e observei a entrada desta. Duas pessoas conversavam na sua frente. Meu coração pulou.

- Que horas por acaso o Almofadinhas pretende chegar?- era o Potter, que parecia impaciente.

- Eu não sei, ele disse que chegava a qualquer minuto...- era a voz raquítica do Pedro.

- É, só que daqui a pouco ele se transforma e a gente não vai tá lá dentro!!- replicou Potter, olhando no relógio de pulso.

Daí eu me lembrei do dia em que eu havia visto o Remo sair do Salgueiro e estava acompanhado dos amigos. Mas... não se encaixava...

Como assim ele me proibira de ir, dizendo que ele poderia me atacar caso eu fosse, e os garotos não corriam riscos e podiam ir tranquilamente?!

Muito estranho...

Até que eu ouvi um barulho de farfalhar de folhas e vi que era o Black que vinha correndo em direção dos dois amigos.

- Desculpem a demora, eu... eu... tive imprevistos...- falou e estava um pouco rouco e eu não entendi porque. Suas roupas estavam um poucos bagunçadas demais e seus cabelos despenteados demais.

- Sei...- falou Potter, como se soubesse exatamente que tipo de "imprevisto" era aquele.

- De novo Sirius? Se encontrando com a...- começou Pedro, mas Black interveio.

- Shhhhh! Cala a boca Rabicho, você sabe muito bem que essa floresta tem ouvidos, boca e olhos!!!

E assim, Black com um semblante preocupado que alguém tivesse ouvido, Potter com um sorriso divertido no rosto, e Pettigrew com um olhar arrependido de quem falara demais, eles entraram no Salgueiro e eu tentei ver como, mas não consegui graças a um galho bem na altura dos meus olhos.

Só sei que eu pensei : "É agora ou nunca", e corri apressadamente atrás dos garotos.

Felizmente nada aconteceu na hora que atravessei. Aconteceu depois. Tudo se fechou num breu incrível e eu não consegui enxergar nem minha própria mão na minha frente.

As vozes dos garotos se distanciaram rapidamente, e eu já não conseguia ouvi-los. Fiquei estática por uns bons dez minutos, sem saber o que fazer. Meu coração palpitava muito forte e minhas mãos suadas tateavam as paredes do interior da árvore e eu não sabia o que fazer.

Ou eu voltava correndo o risco de tomar uma surra do Salgueiro Lutador, ou eu esperava que o Remo sentisse meu cheiro com seu faro lupino e viesse me atacar a qualquer instante.

As duas opções pareciam pouco tentadoras. E as duas me fazias tremer de medo.

Fiquei estática por mais algum tempo, até que tomei coragem para dar um passo. Não sei pra quê dei esse passo, mas sei que só ele foi o suficiente para eu escorregar numa espécie de tobogã de madeira e começar a escorregar.

Vocês não sabem o esforço que foi pra eu me manter calada e não gritar naquela hora.

Mas eu consegui e cai de bunda fortemente, e finalmente consegui enxergar uma luzinha no fim do túnel. Me levantei tremendo e minhas pernas pareciam mais dançar, que andar.

Eu só tinha uma solução: correr o mais rápido que eu pudesse para achar Potter, Black e Pettigrew, e pedir socorro pra sair dali antes que Remo me percebesse. Tudo bem que o Remo ia ficar muito pê da vida assim que descobrisse que eu fui até lá, e os Marotos iam querer me trucidar indignados com a minha ousadia negativa, mas isso parecia muito melhor que ser morta por um lobisomem ou ter a cabeça arrancada pelo Salgueiro.

Segui o túnel o mais rápido que pude com as minhas pernas dançantes, e quando cheguei no final deste, ouvi vozes masculinas que fizeram meu coração saltar novamente e desta vez de alívio. Enxerguei uma escadinha mais a frente e corri em sua direção e comecei a subir...

"Lílian, Lílian, é bom esse pânico, para você aprender a nunca mais ser curiosa desse jeito! Bem que sua mãe e seu pai disseram..." era o que eu pensava o tempo todo. Aí eu me lembrei, sabe daqueles olhares que eu disse que iam me sustentar por varias situações nesse ano? Pois é. O olhar do meu pai me veio, e o da minha mãe também.

Senti um nó na garganta.

Eu já tava cansando de subir escada quando cheguei a um patamar de madeira e as vozes já estavam praticamente claras.

Tentei não fazes barulho e me aproximei do local. Parecia uma casa velha, abandonada a muito tempo atrás. Os cômodos estavam destruídos e havia um certo cheiro de mofo no ar.

Quando finalmente eu virei numa espécie de corredor, eu percebi que os Marotos estavam numa sala e Remo ainda não havia se transformado.

Sinal positivo. Eu podia entrar naquela mesma hora, pedir milhões e trilhões de desculpas ao Remo e pedir aos garotos pra ser conduzida de volta à saída. Mas eu era muito BURRA e muito TEIMOSA pra isso.

Me encostei na parede para ouvir o que eles conversavam.

- Falta muito?- perguntava a voz de Black.

- Não deve faltar muito.- respondeu a voz cansada de Remo que já ficara rouca demais para ser de um ser humano normal.

Eu me arrepiei.

- Pontas, você tinha que trazer esse pomo?- perguntava a voz de Remo, e eu observei pelas sombras que Potter havia levado o tão querido pomo dele e o deixava voar um pouco e depois o capturava em segundos.

- Ah, qual é o problema Aluado?!- respondeu Potter que ao contrário de Remo tinha uma voz divertida.

- É, qual é o problema?- perguntou Black que também tinha a voz divertida.

Eu percebi que Remo era o único que parecia preocupado e cansado. Para os outros era só diversão.

Lupin suspirou, o que de longe parecia mais um rosnado.

- O problema é que depois que o Almofadinhas se transformar vai querer engoli-lo e eu não me responsabilizo por isso...

"O QUÊ?! Eu ouvi bem?! O Sirius, se transformar?! Em quê?! Meu Merlin será que eu ia ter que enfrentar dois lobisomens?!"

Eu arregalei os olhos e quase não pude segurar um suspiro surpreso.

Black deu uma longa gargalhada depois do aviso de Remo, e Potter guardou imediatamente o pomo no bolso.

- Bem lembrado. – falou ele, com a voz um pouco menos empolgada que antes.

Um silêncio seguiu-se e poderia ser o momento certo de eu me manifestar. Mas eu sou muito BURRA e TEIMOSA pra isso, que não o fiz, e esperei exatos cinco minutos, até o Pettigrew falar:

- Você não cansa de correr atrás daquela Maria-Homem não, Almofadinhas?

Eu segurei a respiração novamente.

"Como assim?! Quem é conhecida por Maria-Homem pelos Marotos é a Marlene! Mas... mas... mas... mas... como assim?!!!"

Minha cabeça gritava de dúvidas mas eu permaneci em silêncio.

- Eu não corro atrás dela Rabicho...- falou a voz de Black, num tom de quem já cansara de repetir a mesma coisa quinhentas vezes. – É atração.

Dessa vez, foi a vez do Potter gargalhar. Ele gargalhou com força e depois disse, entre os risos:

- Essa foi boa Black, muito boa!!

Remo suspirou mais uma vez, desta vez mais forte e mais alto, e pareceu nitidamente um rosnado.

- É sim oras, vocês bem sabem que a McKinnon é... bem... gostosa.- comentou Black, como quem estava com medo de completar a frase. Eu entendi esse medo depois que ele a concluiu. Potter gargalhou mais forte ainda.

Eu odiava aquela gargalhada estrambólica.

Era como se pedisse "dá pra olhar pra mim? Eu to rindo, hahahahaha!"

Idiota.

- Eu sei Almofadinhas...- falava Potter entre os risos.- Mas.. cara.. se fosse só atração já teria terminado há muito tempo!! Mas vocês vem se encontrando há o que...? Seis meses?- indagou ele, segurando a risada.

Sirius rosnou em resposta o que pareceu mais um rosando de cachorro.

Potter riu mais ainda e bateu no chão com os pés como quem não se segurava de rir, e eu sinceramente pensei que fossem mais cascos que pés.

Pettigrew começou a rir e eu sinceramente achei que parecia mais um barulho de ratinho do que risada.

Um segundo depois o meu "achar" foi confirmado.

Eu estava no mesmo recinto que um cachorro, um cervo e um rato.

Ah! E junto com um meio-lobisomem.

Eu não sei como explicar o que aconteceu naquela hora até porque foi tudo muito rápido. Só sei que em um segundo Remo havia se transformado completamente, e o cachorro (Sirius) latia alegremente, o cervo (Potter) batia com suas patas no chão, e o rato (Pettigrew) corria para lá e para cá pelo chão da sala.

Eu suspirei com força e finalmente soltei um grito de pânico tropeçando nos meus próprios pés no corredor.

Silêncio veio ao local. Os "bichos" pararam de fazer barulho e eu entrei em pânico na mesma hora. Tarde demais pra eu me controlar... comecei a berrar.

Berrei muito, muito, e muito mais quando vi um lobisomem rosnando e se preparando pro ataque na minha direção.

Eu tentava de todas as formas me mover mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum. Black, Potter e Pettigrew não sei porque não faziam nada, estavam distraídos demais brincando pela sala e eu acho que pelos latidos de Black e os rosados altos de Lupin, não conseguiam me ouvir..

O lobisomem se aproximou cada vez mais, seus caninos aparecendo ameaçadoramente, e quando ele estava a centímetros de mim, eu deixei escapar um fraco:

- Remo...?

O animal hesitou por um momento. Meu coração batia muito forte para eu sentir algum tipo de alívio.

- Remo...?- chamei novamente o encarando fundo nos olhos com esperança de que o Remo que eu conhecia saísse de lá de alguma forma.

- Remo...?

Só me lembro de um uivo alto, um arranhão na minha mão, e um lobisomem sendo atingido por uma galhada para longe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: **Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, finalmente o 8º!!! Êêêêê!!!!

Genteeeeee, baixou um vírus aqui no pc, que ficou dando erro no meu Word direto!! Por sinal, ainda está com problemas, eu consegui escrever com umas mutretas que eu fiz aqui! Mas enfim...

Não terminei o capítulo como eu queria que terminasse, mas é que vocês já estavam esperando demais, e aí eu resolvi postar logo e como eu já tenho a idéia formada do que vai acontecer em seguida, eu ponho logo no início do 9º!

Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews! Chegamos a 55 já (pra alguns é um numero pequeno mas pra mim tá ótimo!!) Continuem postando suas críticas seus elogios que é MUITO importante pra eu continuar com a fic!!!

**marina: **Obrigada pela review marina! Ó, e-mail é meio complicado já que aí estraga a graça da fic né? Mas muitooooooo obrigada pela review, desculpe a demora, e não para de ler nem de mandar comentário tá? Beijos!!!

**Eliza Evans Potter: **Pois é moça! Eu demoro justamente porque eu não gosto de escrever qualquer coisa e por na fic sabe? Eu demoro porque e inspiração demora pra vir mesmo... se vc já escreveu fic alguma vez deve saber como é... , enfim, brigada pela review e pelo elogio! Beijos!

**Franci Flom: **Ahhhhh brigada mais uma vez Franci pelos elogios!!! Muito muito muito bom saber que um capitulo que eu não gostei muito, foi muito elogiado por vc! Brigadãoooo mesmo! Beijos!!!

**George Riddle: **Poxa, brigada George... valeu mesmo Gostou da fic? O que achou do cap 8? Manda mais reviews e não para de ler tá?! Beijos!!!

**fla marley: **Posteiiiii! Descuuuulpa a demora fla! Eu sei que você acompanha direitinho e sei como é ficar esperando um cap novo! Por isso mesmo terminei esse por ai... pq ia ter mais.. mas o 9º vai ser mais rápido, JURO q vou tentar! Beijões!!!

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin: **HAUSHAUSH, Tá bom, fiquei com medo dos seus grandes olhos!!! Postei, e ai, gostou?! Beijos!!

**Xanda: **Brigada Xanda! Desculpa a demora qrida!! Foi mal mesmo tá? Beijos!!!

**Luisa: **Desculpa a demora Luisa!! Foi mal é que é como eu disse... eu tive um problema com meu Word aí ferrou tudo... mas enfim, tá aí, e o 8º? Gostasse? Beijos!!!

Pronto, os do cap. 7, respondidos!!

Se teve algum q eu não respondi, descuuuuulpa tá gente?! E eu JURO POR TUDO q eu vou tentar não demorar pro 9º!!! Até porque já tenho a idéia dele montada, ok?!

Beijões e aguardo reviews de todos!!!!


	9. Uma Longa Conversa

**Cap. 9 : Uma Conversa e Voltando a ser Clichê **

**Disclaimer: **Nada é meu, só da JK! (Com exceção da Lua, vale ressaltar! \o/)

_- Remo...?_

_O animal hesitou por um momento. Meu coração batia muito forte para eu sentir algum tipo de alívio. _

_- Remo...?- chamei novamente o encarando fundo nos olhos com esperança de que o Remo que eu conhecia saísse de lá de alguma forma. _

_- Remo...?_

_Só me lembro de um uivo alto, um arranhão na minha mão, e um lobisomem sendo atingido por uma galhada para longe._

Fechei os olhos com força com medo de qualquer coisa que eu pudesse ver, e segurei a minha mão esquerda que sangrava loucamente. Apertei-a contra meu peito, e me encolhi ouvindo os barulhos de latidos, ganidos, e galhadas constantes.

Eles pareciam estar brigando. Abri uma fresta dos olhos. Gritei em seguida.

Parecia mais uma matança do que simples briga. O cachorro mordia com tanta força que chega saía sangue da pata do lobisomem , que urrava querendo se livrar do cachorro para atacar o cervo. Já este, dava galhadas e mais galhadas no peito do lobisomem. Percebi que eles queriam acalma-lo, mas era realmente difícil já que eu já havia lido que o instinto do lobisomem era um dos mais sangrentos existentes.

Quando a pata de Remo já sangrava, Sirius tentou soltar esperando que o lobisomem já estivesse mais calmo. Ledo engano. O lobisomem foi com força pra cima do cervo, cravando suas unhas afiadas nas costas do pobre quadrúpede. Este soltou o barulho mais agonizante que eu já ouvira na vida.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim nessa hora, só sei que eu berrei rapidamente na hora:

- NÃO!!!!

Era o que faltava pra eles lembrarem da minha presença no local. O cervo caíra no chão com os olhos revirando de dor. O cachorro tentava puxar o lobisomem pelas patas, mas não conseguia. O lobisomem vinha em minha direção felinamente como quem se preparava pra se deliciar com um jantar suculento.

"Se for pra morrer... vou morrer tentando me salvar!" pensei na hora, e me levantei um pouco cambaleante, e comecei a correr loucamente. O lobisomem claro, veio em meu encalço, porém mais lentamente que esperava por causa do cachorro que ainda tentava o arrastar para trás. Eu corri desabaladamente e como eu já havia esquecido o caminho da escadinha que dava na saída, segui outro caminho que eu não fazia idéia onde ia dar.

Só sei que corri tanto, que senti que minhas pernas já não eram pernas e sim apenas máquinas que travavam e eu pedia loucamente que me obedecessem. Elas já estavam extremamente doloridas, eu subia e descia escadas e sentia e ouvia o mundo desabando atrás de mim com latidos e uivos.

Passei por quartos e mais quartos, corredores largos, corredores estreitos, cozinha, várias salas e me perguntei pela primeira vez desde que eu entrei: "Esta casa, não tem porta da frente?". Corri mais, e parecendo que lera meus pensamentos, um hall de entrada junto com uma porta de madeira com uma maçaneta quebrada apareceram na minha frente. Pulei os últimos degraus de uma escada que eu vinha descendo, e com dores extremamente forte por todo o corpo, e com uma respiração que já me arranhava os pulmões, tentei abrir a porta mas não consegui por causa da maçaneta quebrada.

Forcei, forcei, forcei e não consegui de maneira alguma. Esmurrei a porta e xinguei-a com todas as minhas forças ouvindo os latidos e rosnados se aproximarem cada vez mais.

- Abre logo porcaria, abre pelo amor de Merlin...- eu falava enquanto a empurrava com o ombro e já sentia meus olhos arderem com lágrimas de desespero.

P.S: Eu sou muito medrosa.

E quando eu senti que a porta estava amolecendo de alguma forma, o lobisomem uivou atrás de mim em alto e bom som, me arrepiando até a consciência, e fazendo minhas lágrimas de desespero escorrerem rosto abaixo.

Só reparei no cachorro que levara uma pancada tão forte do lobisomem na sua ultima tentativa de me salvar, que fora parar metros longe, batendo as costas numa quina, e fechei os olhos com muita força para morrer sem olhar meu sofrimento.

Mas eu não morri. (Percebe-se).

Mais uma vez escutei uma galhada e dessa vez o lobo uivou de dor. O cervo o havia acertado em cheio no peito, e o lobisomem agora arfava sem ar, quase desacordado.

Fiquei em choque olhando a cena, os olhos assim como meu rosto extremamente molhados, a mão sangrando e as roupas completamente esfiapadas e sujas. Black ( o cachorro) estava desacordado, Remo (lobisomem) quase, e Potter (cervo) apenas olhava de um para o outro, e quando percebeu que eu ainda estava ali, arregalou seus olhos redondos e galopando/mancando me empurrou com os galhos de sua cabeça, para fora no local.

Eu continuei estática sem saber se o Potter entenderia a minha fala humana na sua forma animal (burrice pelo momento de pânico), e gaguejei:

- Er... e... hum... er...está.. está trancada Tiago...

Ele rolou os olhos (sim, apesar de todo ferido e ainda correndo risco de vida pois o lobisomem poderia voltar a atacar a qualquer momento, ele ainda rolou os olhos para mim! Só não iniciei uma discussão por causa da gravidade da situação), e deu uma patada de leve no centro da maçaneta quebrada, e a porta abriu com um clique delicado.

Eu abri a boca e fechei algumas vezes e comecei a sair lentamente até que ouvir o Potter bater com o casco no chão e olhei para trás.

O lobisomem estava voltando a acordar.

Senti mais uma galhada no meio das costas e comecei a correr... quero dizer, tentei voltar a correr. Minhas pernas pareciam estar completamente desligadas do meu corpo. Mas foi só eu fazer um pequeno movimento que elas berraram protestando e não se moveram de forma nenhuma.

Potter me empurrou de novo.

- Eu... eu não consigo!!- sibilei para ele.

Ele rolou os olhos novamente e quando eu ia reclamar com ele me deparei com os grandes olhos lupinos atrás de Tiago, pronto pra atacar novamente.

Berrei e Potter nem se virou. Me empurrou com toda a força e começou a correr desabaladamente e eu consegui segui-lo, a porta trancando-se com toda força atrás de nós.

Corremos por uns bons vinte minutos por algum tipo de lugar que parecia mais um vilarejo. Eu não tive tempo de examinar o local com o olhar para identificar onde estávamos, só corri com um cervo galopando e mancando atrás de mim, mais lento que eu mesma. Olhei para trás e vi que a porta da casa sombria que nós havíamos estado, tinha se trancado com muita força e um uivo distante se ouvia. Eu estranhei o fato de que o lobisomem não conseguira derrubar aquela porta com uma só dentada, mas eu não queria pensar nisso. Apenas continuei correndo e só diminuí a velocidade quando alcançamos uma espécie de córrego.

Já era de noite e tudo estava escuro. Árvores cercavam o local porém a luz da lua cheia iluminava a água do córrego que prateava toda a região. Eu respirei fundo, me deixei cair encostada num tronco de uma árvore de frente ao córrego iluminado, e comecei a chorar loucamente, com as mãos no rosto.

Eu sentia um alívio tão enorme que não soube o que fazer a não ser chorar compulsivamente. Eu realmente estivera à milímetros de morrer naquele dia e consegui escapar com louvor. Com certeza eu iria rever meus conceitos teimosos e curiosos a partir daquele dia.

Eu estava tão distraída no meu alívio pessoal que esqueci do Potter. Só lembrei quando ouvi um barulho ao meu lado.

- Você é realmente mole, Evans...- falou ele, e descobri meu rosto rapidamente.

Ele havia voltado a sua forma humana, e estava se sentando encostado no tronco da árvore ao meu lado. Ele tinha a face contorcida em dor e deixava escapar um gemido a cada movimento.

- Eu...eu...eu...- eu não conseguia completar o que dizer. Potter me salvara duas vezes no mesmo dia, arriscando a vida dele para isso. Uma coisa é me salvar de xingamentos no meio do Salão Comunal. Outra coisa é me salvar de uma morte dolorosa nas garras de um lobisomem pondo em risco sua própria vida. – Eu... estava correndo risco de vida Potter! Por isso eu fiquei mole daquele jeito...

Eu tinha um tom de voz fraco por isso não parecia que eu estava iniciando uma discussão. Por isso, ele apenas limitou-se a sorrir de leve e assim que tentou encostar-se na árvore, sobressaltou-se.

- Ouch!!!- gritou ele, desencostando e colocando as mãos nas costas.

Eu reparei porque ele havia se afastado, que sangue escorria de suas costas e me lembrei de Remo ter cravado suas unhas nas costas do cervo e realizei que Potter era o cervo altamente ferido.

Na mesma hora, por mais impulso que por qualquer outra coisa eu falei:

- Nossa!!! Ele te machucou muito?! Doeu?!- fui falando, e me aproximando dele, com um semblante hiper preocupado.

No início Potter me olhou assustado com a importância que eu estava dando aos seus ferimentos, mas depois ele riu.

- Calma Evans, não foi nada demais... acontece... já estamos acostumados com os ataques do lobo mau!- explicou ele, rindo, e gemendo outro "Ouch!" pelo esforço do riso.

- Acontece? Vocês levam surra do Remo toda lua cheia?!!- perguntei, estupefata, tentando examinar os ferimentos dele, realmente preocupada já que sangrava muito.

Ele riu novamente com minha preocupação e deu de ombros, se arrependendo pouco depois.

- Aaaaahhh, que dor!!- falou ele, pressionando os olhos de dor. Depois voltou ao assunto tentando ignorar o que sentia.- Bem... na teoria... é... Mas até que é divertido... AI!!!!

Eu havia tocado sem querer num ferimento que sangrava bastante e ele não suportou. Gritou e eu soltei um muxoxo alto.

- Deixa de frescura Potter... anda, vai, tira a camisa pra eu fazer um curativo.- falei, naturalmente, tirando minha varinha do bolso e pegando um frasco de uma poção curativa que eu sempre carregava comigo para emergências.

Enquanto eu tentava arrancar a rolha do frasco com os dentes, despreocupada, ele me encarava como se eu fosse uma louca, a testa totalmente franzida, e a boca escancarada.

- Que é?- falei, abafadamente, por causa da rolha que estava na minha boca e eu tentava arrancar.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não vou tirar a camisa pra você Evans, mas de jeito nenhum!!!

Eu bufei longamente naquela hora quase engolindo a rolha que eu havia conseguido finalmente arrancar do frasco. Comecei a gargalhar sem limites, enquanto Potter continuava me encarando como se eu fosse uma louca (como se eu fosse...?).

- Ah...ah... Potter, você é muito engraçado!- disse eu, entre risos, segurando no tronco da árvore que a pouco eu estivera encostada.

- E porque? Eu posso saber, por acaso, Evans?- indagou ele, e eu reparei pelo seu tom de voz, que ele estava incomodado com minhas risadas.

Eu respirei fundo, e parei de rir aos poucos. O encarei e percebi que ele realmente estava muito sério. Dei um longo suspiro e falei, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios:

- É muito engraçado essa timidez vir logo de você Potter...

- E porque mesmo...???- perguntou ele, ainda incomodado, com o semblante mais sério ainda.

Eu me segurei para não rir.

- Porque...- eu comecei escolhendo as palavras certas para não rir e ele não me bater de ódio.- Porque... ah! Vai Potter, você já tirou a camisa para tantas garotas, não sei porque essa timidez toda!!- falei de uma vez só, perdendo toda a vergonha.

Ele desanuviou um pouco a expressão dele, e ficou um tempo sem dizer nada. Depois virou-se para o outro lado e falou:

- Você que pensa...

Essa frase surtiu algum efeito em mim que eu não sei explicar. Algo como "ué... como assim? Ele não é um dos mais galinhas do colégio?!" Eu franzi a testa, e fiquei em silêncio, os olhos um pouco arregalados e morrendo de vontade e curiosidade de perguntar "como assim?" para ele. Mas não, lição sobre curiosidade eu já havia aprendido naquele dia. Fiquei calada.

- Tá bem... mas só porque tá doendo muito.- falou ele, ainda sentado de costas para mim.

Sua camisa, se eu não tivesse visto antes de ele entrar no Salgueiro que era branca, eu diria que era vermelha. Estava encharcada de sangue.

Tiago respirou fundo e tirou-a rapidamente como se fosse um curativo. Não dava para eu ver seu rosto mas eu tinha certeza que ele estava corado e com os olhos fechados. Bem, era melhor que ele ficasse assim mesmo, porque a minha cara idiota na hora não foi legal...

Eu fiquei mais idiota que o idiota mais idiota do mundo. Eu juro que eu não queria gente, mas eu não agüentei... o que era aquilo afinal?! Potter era nadador e eu não sabia?! Como assim?! O que era aquilo?! Como ele tinha a audácia de ter umas costas daquelas?! E como eu conseguia pensar em futilidades quando ele estava quase tendo uma hemorragia profunda por tanta perda de sangue?!

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei admirando a beleza masculina do Potter, mas sei que foi o suficiente para ele perguntar:

- Evans... você ainda está aí?

Eu pigarreei e pisquei várias vezes tentando voltar ao planeta terra. Engoli em seco, e me aproximei, receosa. Eu não tinha mais coragem de fazer o curativo... me arrependi profundamente de ter me candidatado a fazer aquilo. Mas a medida que eu me aproximei, vi que a coisa realmente estava feia... e aí meus pensamentos fúteis foram afastados da minha cabeça, e eu reparei que haviam quatro cortes profundos e grandes que chegavam a tomar quase as costas todas (hum, hum), e sangravam muito.

- Porque não pára de sangrar hein?- perguntei, por curiosidade, enquanto conjurava um algodão pequeno.

Ele suspirou e respondeu, como se respondesse a mesma pergunta à mesma pessoa no mesmo dia:

- Porque esse é o efeito do corte dos lobisomens... demoram muito para parar de sangrar... e quanto maior e mais profundo o corte, pior.

Eu sabia que ele saberia responder porque ele é o melhor aluno de DCAT que eu já vira na vida, querendo ou não admitir aquilo. Imaginei naquela hora, como deveria ter sido fácil pra eles responder a maldita questão de lobisomens no N.O.M.'s que todos os alunos quebraram a cabeça para fazer. Creio que Pettigrew e Black também se deram bem... convivem com um lobisomem por acaso...

- Ahhh... – falei, derramando um pouco da poção no algodão e colocando no primeiro corte.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai Evans!!!- gritou ele, encolhendo as costas e as tirando do meu alcance.- Ardeu, sabia?!!

Eu bufei e rolei os olhos, respirando fundo procurando paciência.

- Eu sei que ardeu Potter. Poção curativa não é curativa se não arde, criatura...isso é meio... óbvio, sabe?

- Ah, ótimo, então não preciso de poção curativa nenhuma...- falava ele enquanto se esticava para pegar sua camisa que estava um pouco distante dele.

Eu fiz um gesto com a varinha e joguei a camisa mais pra longe. Ele engatinhou e foi pegar de novo. Com outro gesto, a camisa voou mais para longe. Ele engatinhou novamente, já bufando e eu fiz o gesto mais uma vez. Ele deu um murro no chão e rosnou com raiva:

- Será que dá pra você devolver minha camisa, Lílian Evans?

Tive que assumir isso na minha cabeça e tenho que assumir nesse diário também.

Ele ficou extremamente _sexy_ nessa hora.

Pronto, falei.

- Não, Tiago Potter. Não dá, enquanto você não parar de ser criança, e ficar paradinho aqui na minha frente me deixar fazer o curativo!- fingi que eu estava totalmente controlada, e sã naquele momento.

É, eu não estava. Não sei porque...

Ele ficou me encarando com as mãos na cintura, e os olhos estreitos. Fiz questão de responder o olhar duro, e ainda ergui uma sobrancelha como se o desafiasse a não me obedecer. Por fim, ele bufou e sentou novamente ficando de costas para mim.

- Termine logo isso... já estou começando a me incomodar com esse sangue escorrendo nas minhas costas... Poção demoníaca...

Eu rolei os olhos pela terceira vez, e comecei a fazer os curativos. Enquanto eu passava o algodão molhado da poção pelos seus ferimentos, eu mesma fazia cara de dor, mesmo sem senti-la. Eu sabia que Potter deveria estar sentindo um ardor impossível de ser agüentar sem gemer, mas ele agüentou apenas girando a cabeça como se precisasse relaxar, e respirando com força demasiada.

Eu não agüentava mais o silencio e as respirações do Potter, então, falei, tentando iniciar um diálogo:

- Então... vocês são animagos.- mais afirmei, que perguntei.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Então... você sabe agora.- mais me incriminou do que afirmou.

- É,... desculpa, sério mesmo, eu realmente não deveria ter ido hoje...- disse, sinceramente, do fundo do meu coração, mais que tudo.

(O que um lobisomem correndo atrás de você não faz, não é?)

Ele riu de leve e depois gemeu por causa do ardor, jogando a cabeça pra trás, de olhos fechados.

- É estranho ouvir um desculpa sincero da sua parte Evans, mas sem querer levantar discussão... tudo bem. Desde que você não conte a ninguém.- acrescentou ele, voltando a girar a cabeça lentamente por causa da dor.

- E vocês são registrados pelo Ministério?- perguntei, colocando mais poção no algodão.

- Claro que não Evans... não somos nem maiores de idade ainda... quero dizer, o Pedro e o Remo ainda não.- falou ele, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Eu parei de passar a poção, bestificada.

- Vocês tem noção de que se alguém descobre vocês vão ser presos e sabe lá Merlin quando vocês saem de Azkaban?- indaguei, agora eu com as mãos na cintura.

Ele me olhou e deu um sorriso enviesado.

- Não Evans, não sabemos, fizemos isso como criancinhas inocentes que somos... – disse ele ironicamente. – Claro que sabemos! Mas foi por uma boa causa...

Eu parei para pensar que boa causa seria aquela, mas poupei minha cabeça de pensar demais, e continuei a conversa:

- E que boa causa seria essa?

Ele deu de ombros e falou calmamente com o mesmo tom de sabichão que ele explicara sobre os cortes do lobisomem:

- Bem, considerando que os lobisomens atacam todos os seres humanos que estiverem em sua presença, e considerando que Remo é nosso amigo, e considerando que sabemos que ele sofre bastante e fica bastante solitário nessas transformações, posso dizer que fizemos isso porque sabemos que os lobisomens não atacam animais quando estão transformados e também porque achamos que iria ser útil ser animago...

Eu parei de passar a poção novamente, considerando o que Potter acabara de dizer.

"Nossa... que consideração com o amigo..." Foi aí que eu descobri que apesar de Marotos eles eram realmente os melhores amigos uns pros outros.

- _Legius_... quero dizer, legal, da parte de vocês, fazer isso pelo Remo...- eu quase deixei ele perceber minha gíria ridícula e corei por causa disso. Graças a Merlin, ele estava de costas.

- É... o Remo é um cara legal. Ele merece.- falou ele, simplesmente, dando de ombros.

Eu continuei passando a poção depois com um toque de varinha, fechei o corte, e passei para o segundo. O segundo corte que era mais profundo que o primeiro.

- Você tem uma poção curativa demoníaca no bolso pra quê, afinal?- perguntou ele, fechando os olhos com força assim que coloquei o algodão no segundo corte. – Acha que sua amiga Lunática vai bater a cabeça num poste a qualquer minuto?

Eu enfiei com um pouco mais de força o algodão no corte e ele xingou um palavrão baixinho dando dois murros no chão.

- Não provoque minhas amigas Potter, eu não provoquei os seus.

- HÁ! Muito engraçado Evans, você provoca o Sirius todos os dias da sua vida e me vem com uma dessas...

- HÁ Potter! Olha a comparação! Lua e Sirius... Sirius e Lua... quem é o pior?!- perguntei, parando novamente e o encarando, afastando as mãos como se estivesse demonstrando a distância entre os dois.

- Não é questão de ser pior Evans, é questão de provocação! Você provoca o Sirius, eu provoco a McMoony... ponto final.- disse ele, fazendo sinal para que eu terminasse logo. – E outra, você nem conhece o Sirius para ficar falando mal dele...

- E você nem conhece a Lua para ficar falando mal dela! Ela é uma amiga maravilhosa!- defendi ela, certa de que mais tarde Lua me deveria sapos de chocolate.

- Ah, maravilhosaaaaa!- falou ele, irônico.- Só mesmo uma amiga do peito para mostrar as _lingeries_ da outra pra garotos e principalmente, pro Sirius!

- Ei Potter!!! Não ouse falar das minhas _lingeries_!! E você sabe muito bem que a Lua é avoadinha e não fez isso de propósito! – falei, fechando o segundo corte e indo para o terceiro. – E se for pra falar das merdas que nossos amigos fazem, ótimo! Comecemos pelo pé na bunda público que o Black deu na minha amiga...

- Ah, mas isso foi engraçado Evans...

- Engraçado?!!! Engraçado?!!! Potter você é louco?!- perguntei, indignada.

- Estranho você estar me perguntando se eu sou louco...

- Tá, eu sou doida mesmo, mas pelo menos eu assumo!!- falei, parando novamente.

Ele respirou fundo, e ficamos uns segundos em silêncio. Eu realmente não conseguia manter um diálogo com Potter, sem discutir. Ele pareceu reconhecer o mesmo, e então virou-se para mim para que eu continuasse.

- Enfim... – falou ele, voltando a girar lentamente a cabeça. – Creio que agora você também saiba tudo sobre Sirius e sua "musa inspiradora"... – e fez o gesto das aspas, rindo em seguida.

- Eu não sei que graça você vê nisso... eu mesma achei uma revelação assustadora. – eu disse, HIPER sinceramente, voltando a lembrar de tudo que Alice dissera e o que eu ouvira hoje. – Mas me explica direito já que eu ouvi tudo mesmo...

Potter me olhou por cima do ombro, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Mulher é fofoqueira mesmo...

Eu enfiei o dedo com força no algodão e ele gemeu um "ARGH, POR..." censurado.

- Ahhhh Evans, você ainda me paga por tudo isso que você ta me fazendo passar...- falava ele mais para si mesmo do que para mim. Eu ri e ele continuou: - Bem, o Sirius sempre achava a Marlene bonita até porque ela é mesmo...

Eu senti uma espécie de trasgo rugindo dentro de mim e eu não sei explicar o que foi. Apenas rosnei baixo, e ele não percebeu.

- Aí, recentemente, do nada, ele vem se encontrando com ela... quero dizer, na verdade verdadeira...- falou ele, se endireitando como se tivesse se empolgado contando o "babado".- Ele vem a "forçando" a se encontrar com ele...

- Forçando?!- perguntei, indignada.

- "Forçando" Evans... entre aspas!- falou ele, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Mas você não explicou...

- Enfim!!!- interveio ele para que eu parasse minha justificativa para que ele pudesse continuar. – Ele a seduz, podemos dizer assim... a puxa pra dentro de uma sala e... enfim, você sabe...

Eu rolei os olhos pra afirmar que ele podia pular tranquilamente essa parte. Corei também, mas isso é só um detalhe...

- No início ela relutava e o batia, e eu até perguntava a ele porque ele continuava insistindo até porque ele voltava todo roxo dos murros dela...

Eu sufoquei uma risadinha e Potter ignorou.

- Mas aos poucos ela foi cedendo... só sei que ele nunca assumiu nenhum relacionamento com ela, nem ela com ele ao longo desses seis meses, e as únicas pessoas que tinham o conhecimento da "relação" dos dois eram eu, Pedro, Remo, Frank e Alice já que o Frank contara à ela. Pra finalizar...- falou ele, suspirando, bastante satisfeito do resumo que ele mesmo havia feito. – Ele ficou com uma garota um dia desses, e McKinnon ficou sabendo, e inventou toda aquela história de rebelião feminina que foi bastante ridícula por sinal... mas o que deixou ele com mais raiva foi o fato de que ela o culpou quando na verdade , ela fizera questão de não assumir nada com ele por ter vergonha dele, e como eles não tinham compromisso, ele não traiu ela de forma alguma...mas eles continuam se encontrando. Por isso o Rabicho perguntou porque ele ainda insistia nela.

Eu ouvia tão atentamente a história que coloquei o frasco inteiro no algodão, deixando este ensopado.

- Putz... que revelação... dessa eu não sabia.- falei, com os olhos ainda arregalados, passando o algodão ensopado no ultimo corte.

- Pois é... _doce Lilly_...

Ele falou aquilo de uma forma extremamente espontânea e eu acho que nem ele quis falar aquilo. Eu tomei um susto tão grande que deixei o frasco com quase nada da poção cair no chão, que por ser de folhas, não fez este se quebrar.

- Pra quê o susto Evans? Pensava que você já havia se acostumado com meu apelido carinhoso...- comentou ele, zombeteiro, rindo da minha cara estupefata.

- É que... que... faz tanto tempo que você não me chama assim que... eu estranhei sabe?- falei, muito corada, apanhando o frasco e o colocando de volta no bolso.

Eu fechei o último corte, e peguei sua camisa, minha mão ainda um pouco trêmula do nervosismo e foi quando aconteceu.

Ele pegou minha mão delicadamente quando foi pegar a camisa, e eu me arrepiei profundamente com seu toque frio na minha mão quente. Quente até porque estava cortada. Olhei da minha mão que ele tocava tão delicadamente com as duas mãos para seus olhos que me encaravam fundo nos dele. Eu engoli em seco. Potter pegou o frasco que estava do lado esquerdo do meu bolso e colocou o resto que sobrava da poção no meu corte. Eu me contorci com o ardor e gemi:

- Ouch... isso arde...

Tiago riu e alisou minha mão como se quisesse que o ardor parasse. Eu voltei a encarar minha mão junto com as suas e depois o olhei nos olhos novamente. Ele tinha o cenho franzido como se procurasse entender o que se passava dentro da minha cabeça como ele tinha o costume de fazer.

- Você sente falta? – perguntou ele, com um tom sério e rouco.

Eu estranhei por não saber do que ele estava falando. Mas depois lembrei de que estávamos falando sobre o "doce Lilly" que ele não falava há muito tempo...

- Você sente falta?- ele perguntou novamente, como se precisasse ouvir uma resposta sincera.

Engoli em seco novamente. Eu sabia que eu sentia falta... tinha certeza disso... eu sentia mais que tudo falta daquela risada estrambólica quando eu o dava um fora... eu sentia mais que tudo falta da piscadela maliciosa que ele dava toda vez que eu rosnava de raiva... eu sentia mais que tudo falta das flores bregas que ele me dava e eu sempre jogava fora... eu sentia mais que tudo falta do "doce Lilly".

- Eu... eu... – não consegui completar a frase, mas depois que encarei ele nos olhos de novo, eu vi que eu precisava responder aquilo de uma forma ou de outra. Respirei fundo e completei: - Sinto. Sinto falta.

Ele apenas sorriu com a minha resposta, colocou a camisa novamente, se levantou e me deu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Encarei sua mão ainda meio atônita com tudo, e a aceitei em seguida, me levantando. Ele me olhava com aquela alegria marota de sempre e eu senti que de alguma forma o antigo Tiago estava de volta. Estava apenas esperando o momento certo de entrar em ação.

Sorri e o acompanhei para fora do alcance das árvores e para longe do córrego.

A medida que avançávamos, percebi que estávamos em algum lugar familiar. Olhei ao redor e vi que algumas casinhas eu conhecia. Franzi a testa e quando eu ia perguntar onde estávamos, ouvi um uivo e olhei em direção ao barulho. Era um casa fantasmagórica , torta e parecendo bastante antiga.

Prendi a respiração, surpresa.

- A Casa dos Gritos... – percebi, e olhando ao redor vi que estávamos no vilarejo de Hogsmead.

- Seu namorado está tendo uma noite difícil...- houve algo no tom do "seu namorado" que eu reparei e sorri internamente.- Ele não tem uma transformação assim há meses...

Vocês sabem que eu surto de vez em quando né? (Tá, podem falar : "De vez em quando?!!) Pois é. Eu surtei naquela hora, porque perguntei do nada ao Potter:

- Você acha que eu combino com o Remo?

Tipo, você pode me perguntar: "Como assim Lílian, você ficou louca?!", mas era uma espécie de teste que eu estava fazendo. Daí, você pode me perguntar "Não tinha um tipo de teste mais discreto não?!", mas aí eu te pergunto "Você tá falando com Lílian Evans, não sabia?!"

Enfim, ele considerou a pergunta, e dando de ombros, falou, com um ar divertido:

- Sinceramente?- e olhou pra mim por cima do ombro.- Nem um pouco. Se duvidar ele usa até a mesma pasta de dentes que você...

Eu fiquei estática por um momento processando o que ele acabara de dizer. Depois balancei a cabeça, e rindo, continuei a segui-lo.

Nós estávamos indo pelo caminho de saída natural de Hogsmead e eu comecei a me perguntar sobre a nossa segurança de entrar no castelo com a maior cara de pau do mundo, na madrugada, sem ser vistos.

- Potter... você...- falei enquanto andava um pouco mais depressa para alcança-lo. – Você tem certeza que quer entrar assim na cara dura, para levar mais detenções do que já temos? Você realmente não acha que já é suficiente? Até o Natal?

Eu sei que ele achava que era suficiente até porque nem mesmo o maroto mais maroto do universo iria gostar de passar mais tempo em detenções. Mas sei lá... depois né? Afinal, Potter é um pouco perdido da cabeça quando se trata de quebrar regras...

- E você realmente sabe com quem você está falando?- perguntou ele remexendo no bolso da calça quando estávamos mais próximos do portão de saída de Hogsmead.

- Sei, ué... Tiago Potter.. ou eu estou falando com alguém que está usando a Poção Polissuco?- perguntei, olhando para sua mão que revirava os bolsos atrás de algo.

- Não, sou eu mesmo, senão eu não teria me transformado em cervo não é? – falava ele, enquanto puxava algo do tipo de uma longa capa, de dentro do bolso traseiro da calça. – Eu quero dizer que eu sou um Maroto, _doce Lilly_... – eu me arrepiei, mas tinha que voltar a me acostumar. Afinal, ele voltara a ser quem era antes, só que menos escandaloso já que eu tinha namorado e além disso era amigo dele.- E o melhor, cá pra nós.- e deu sua famosa piscadela. Arrepiei-me novamente.

Em seguida ele se envolveu com a capa e eu que antes estivera sem entender nada, dei um grito e vi que ele sumira.

- Potter?!... Potter?! Cadê você...?!- ergui minha varinha pro nada e fiquei apontando para todos os lados com medo que algum comensal estivesse fingido que era Tiago e não fosse e estivesse ali para me capturar. – Potter!!! Apareça agora!! Eu não estou de brincadeira!!!

Ouvi uma risada ao meu lado, e vi a CABEÇA do Potter rindo para mim!! Eu berrei novamente, e me afastei derrubando minha varinha.

- Sai daqui!!!! Vai embora!!! Espírito demoníaco!!! Chô, chô, chô!!! Merlin está comigo!!!

E eu juro que isso foi espontâneo da minha parte. Não foi forçado. Ridículo.

Enfim...

Potter gargalhava fortemente da minha cara e aos poucos eu fui percebendo que o corpo dele ia aparecendo à medida que ele se sacudia e algo como um véu transparente caia no chão. Arregalei os olhos, apanhando minha varinha, mas ainda com os olhos grudados em Potter.

- Meu Merlin... isso... isso é...isso é...

- Uma capa de invisibilidade Evans. Apenas isso...- falava ele, parando de rir, mas com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Não é nada do além-mundo. Você está convivendo muito com a McMoony sabia?

Eu rosnei e apanhei logo a capa, curiosa.

- Nossa, essas capas são caras e raras... onde você conseguiu? – eu falava, enquanto examinava cada centímetro do tecido.

- Bem, já está na minha família há séculos... meu pai que me deu.- falou ele, simplesmente, dando de ombros e apanhando a capa das minhas mãos.

- Ei!! Eu estava vendo, mal-educado!! – reclamei, fazendo bico e batendo com o pé no chão.

Ele gargalhou e disse:

- Desculpe, mas eu ainda tenho que deixar uma mocinha em casa e voltar para ajudar meus amigos, se você não se importa...- e colocou a capa por cima de mim e se cobrindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Você vai voltar pra lá?!- perguntei, quase gritando, debaixo da capa.

Observação fútil, porém, importante:

Nós estávamos muito próximos e a capa exalava o mesmo cheiro do perfume do Potter e eu realmente fiquei tonta com aquilo. Não que o cheiro fosse ruim.. mas sim o contrário...

- _Doce Lilly_ não sei se você sabe, a capa é de invisibilidade... ela não barra sons de serem ouvidos...- falava ele enquanto já entrávamos nos arredores de Hogwarts. – Então se você puder falar mais baixo, seria uma coisa maravilhosa...- ele falou num tom irônico e educado ao mesmo tempo. – E sim, vou voltar lá sim.. o Almofadinhas deve estar bem machucado e o Rabicho bem assustado. Sem mencionar o Aluado, claro...

- Ahmmm, então está explicado o resto dos seus apelidos. Apesar de eu achar que o Almofadinhas não tem nada a ver, parece de sei lá...

- _Gay_.- falou Potter, rindo. – Eu sempre disse isso para ele... mas ele quis, então ficou esse mesmo... eu sugeri Snuffles, mas ele já havia se acostumado com o outro.- ele deu de ombros, ainda rindo.

- Snuffles é bonitinho... – concordei, enquanto nos aproximávamos do portão do Saguão de Entrada.

- Pois é, quem sabe o dia a gente não faz ele mudar de idéia...- comentou ele, enquanto passávamos por Filch que revistava o saguão de entrada.

Ficamos altamente calados e começamos a andar mais devagar, com medo que ele ouvisse nossos passos. Viramos no corredor e quando já estávamos no final deste, é que Tiago nos descobriu e me olhou pela ultima vez naquela noite.

- Vai ficar bem, senhorita? Aprendeu a lição de hoje?- perguntou ele, sorrindo, colocando a capa sobre o ombro.

Eu encarei seus olhos castanho-esverdeados e não agüentando, sorri também.

- Vou sim, senhor, e aprendi sim senhor. Brigada Potter...

Nessa hora ele pegou minha mão machucada novamente, se aproximou do mim, e eu não suportei o cheiro dele muito próximo de mim novamente e tive que fechar os olhos para agüentar, e ele falou no meu ouvido:

- Você não me suporta, esqueceu?

Em seguida, se afastou de mim com um brilho Maroto nos olhos, e eu sorri ainda meio boba com tudo.

Ele já estava se afastando para ir embora, quando eu segurei sua mão com força, e ele me olhou novamente. Eu suspirei, e disse, séria:

- Cuidado, Potter...

Tiago sorriu abertamente, e eu tive certeza de que se fosse durante o dia ele tinha dado uma risada estrambólica.

Em seguida, ele fez uma pequena reverência ainda segurando minha mão e disse num tom altamente educado que chega ficava estranho nele:

- Pode deixar, _doce Lilly_...

E saiu, me deixando com um novo e completamente diferente conceito, sobre o que era ser Maroto.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Como assim não estava em lugar nenhum?! Você me some às cinco horas da tarde e só me aparece à meia noite e diz que não foi nada?! Você tá louca Lílian Evans?!!

Foi a primeira coisa que eu ouvi quando eu me sentei, alegre e ao mesmo tempo preocupada na minha cama. Alice sibilava tudo isso, já que não queria acordar ninguém. Todas já dormiam, o que não era tão normal assim já que aos sábados as garotas se juntavam no dormitório para beber cerveja amanteigada e ficar conversando até tarde.

Eu perguntei isso à Alice, enquanto eu estava tomando banho (ela me acompanhara fazendo a mesma pergunta), e ela simplesmente respondeu:

- Simplesmente porque a gente não tava com clima pra conversar, Emelina ficou praticando quadribol com a turma da Lufa-Lufa, Lua estava muito distraída lendo o Pasquim e acabou dormindo de tanto ler, e Amanda... bem, Amanda eu te conto depois... e Marlene voltou muito cansada de algum lugar, e deitou-se imediatamente.

Eu que estava debaixo d'água naquela hora, engoli água sem querer e comecei a tossir loucamente.

- Cansada eh?- perguntei, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Na mesma hora, Alice veio e abriu a cortina me olhando indagadoramente.

- Você sabe alguma coisa, Lilly?- perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- O quê?- perguntei, sem puder evitar um sorriso.

- Sua cachorra, você sabe!!!- riu ela, jogando uma esponja amarela em cima de mim.

Eu ri e joguei de volta nela.

- Descobri.. passarinhos verdes me contaram... – falei, enquanto me cobria com a toalha vermelha e felpuda da Grifinória.

- Lílian, eu detesto quando você me esconde as coisas!!- disse ela, estreitando os olhos, com os braços cruzados.

- Ué, melhor que mentir não é? – eu disse, me vestindo rapidamente. Eu estava morrendo de sono.

- É, é melhor mesmo. Então fique sem falar, mas eu ainda espero saber o que você esteve fazendo nesta noite...- tá vendo como a Alice ODEIA mentira?

- Mas então.. você ia falar algo sobre Amanda... que rolou? – Rolar?! Verbo rolar?! Eu estava falando rolar?! Alarme um: convivência com Marotos altera meu linguajar.

Alice também percebeu isso, e enrugou a testa completamente. Mas depois, ela balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse esquecer o que ouvira, e respondeu:

- Bem, ela realmente está com medo de você agora...

- Medo de mim?! Porque alguém teria medo de mim?!- perguntei, estupefata.

Alice riu da minha pergunta, mas depois continuou:

- Bom, ela tá com medo por que... porque.. vê... você sabe que ela tem um primo aqui que ela nunca mais viu por mais absurda que essa idéia soe, não é?- indagou ela, querendo apressar as coisas.

- Sei... o Henry...- falei, tentando entender onde ela queria chegar.

- Ok, ele é o amor da vida dela e ela da vida dele, desde que eles eram pequenos. Mas os pais deles, por serem muito tradicionais, não gostavam dessa idéia e resolveram separar eles, escondendo do resto da família onde eles iriam estudar. Por ironia do destino eles vieram estudar no mesmo colégio... só sei que eles voltaram a se ver e bem... – Alice tentou procurar a palavra certa.

- E...??- perguntei, curiosa.

- E aí, eles estão ficando. – ela falou objetivamente.

Eu não soube o que falar. Apenas sorri e falei:

- Que legal Lice, a Amanda tava encalhadinha há um tempo né? Vai ser bom pra ela, principalmente porque é um cara que ela gosta né?

Depois de dizer isso, me levantei, dei um beijo na bochecha de boa noite em Alice, desabei na cama e no momento em que meus cabelos ruivos tocaram o travesseiro, um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados veio à minha cabeça, e um tal de "_doce Lilly_" não queria deixar minha cabeça.

Eu sorri para mim mesma, mas Alice percebeu e antes de fechar as cortinas ao seu redor, ela comentou baixinho:

- Eu ainda vou descobrir o que aconteceu esta noite Lílian Evans...

Eu ri novamente, e fechei os olhos com o sorriso mais maroto do mundo na minha cabeça.

Meu Merlin, eu realmente estava perdida!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu acordei com um falatório imenso no dormitório, que me deixou bastante irritada. Eu já não gosto de ser acordada e muito menos quando eu to sonhando com algo bom. Esse algo bom, era alguma coisa relacionada a cortes nas mãos, risadas, uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem, e bem... com cortes nas costas, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Só sei que eu me revirei três vezes antes de cansar de tentar voltar a dormir, e bufar longamente, me levantando com os cabelos assanhados e a cara de mau humor tão conhecida por minhas colegas de dormitório.

- Mas que diabos é esse barulho?!- rosnei, me sentando na cama, ainda sem olhar pra ninguém, pois meus olhos ainda estavam embaçados.

Um silêncio veio ao local. Eu tomei um susto com o repentino silêncio, e abri os olhos tentando ver através da minha cortina ruiva de cabelos na minha cara.

- O que...

Eu comecei, só que não consegui falar o resto. As garotas estavam agrupadas ao redor da cama de Alice, e esta estava petrificada. Milhares de buquês de flores estavam por cima da cama dela, milhares de caixas coloridas de bombons de chocolate, um mar de cartõezinhos de amor, alguns ursinhos de pelúcia, e pétalas de rosa deixavam a cama rosa e não branca.

Arregalei os olhos, e corri até a cama dela.

- Meu Merlin... mas... quem...??- comecei, mas Marlene foi curta e grossa.

- O coelhinho da páscoa, Lílian! Mas é claro que foi o Longbottom!!- disse ela, muxoxando e rolando os olhos para mim.

Eu ignorei, e olhei de todos os presentes à Alice. Ela parecia não saber o que sentir ou achar pois estava totalmente petrificada. Segurava um buquê num braço, e no outro um ursinho. Quando percebeu que eu sentara na sua frente, ela me encarou desesperada como se esperasse minha opinião rapidamente. Eu apenas olhei de todos os presentes à ela novamente, e sorri abertamente.

- E aí...? O que você vai fazer?- perguntei à ela, piscando para a mesma, alegre.

Ela começou a abrir um sorriso e me passou um cartão pequeno e rosa claro, que estivera junto com o buquê maior que estava em seu braço.

Nele, lia-se:

_Lice,_

_Desculpa por tudo... eu realmente não sei o que deu em mim em mentir pra você._

_Você é a pessoa mais pura e linda que eu já conheci e eu traí friamente sua confiança. Me arrependo até o dia da minha morte disso... Me desculpa, linda, por favor. _

_Beijos, do seu eterno,_

_Frank Longbottom. _

Eu ergui os olhos do cartão até Alice e vi que ela tinha lágrimas de felicidade no rosto.

- Devo ou não devo perdoar Lilly?- perguntou ela, já sorrindo e mais feliz impossível.

- É claro que deve Alice!!!- falaram Emelina e Amanda ao mesmo tempo.

Eu olhei para elas, e vi que elas estavam sensibilizadas com os presentes de Frank, e aquele falatório era nada mais nada menos que elas insistindo para Alice ir correndo fazer as pazes com o namorado.

Alice muxoxou e falou:

- Eu quero saber da opinião da Lílian, garotas...- seu tom era de quem só esperava a decisão final, que por sinal, era a minha.

Eu fitei-a totalmente emocionada. Era incrível como Alice realmente estava dependente só da minha opinião. Era um confiança em mim extraordinária, e mesmo que eu não achasse certo que ela perdoasse o Frank (eu estaria louca se não achasse certo), eu iria dizer sim... que ela fosse correndo atrás do Frank naquela mesma hora, e que ela merecia ser feliz. Já estava destinado... Frank só ia ser feliz com Alice e Alice com ele. Ponto final.

- Alice Chains...- eu comecei, fazendo suspense e a olhando, também com lagrimas de alegria nos olhos (eu sou MUITO sensível à provas de amor).- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, parada, sem o seu namorado?!

As garotas riram.

- Vai lá Alice!

- O que você tá esperando?!

- Vai lá e dá um beijão daqueles!!

Era o que elas diziam. Alice me olhava, agora com um sorriso de ponta à ponta do rosto.

- 'Cê tava certa Lilly... ele me ama...- depois que ela disse isso, me abraçou fortemente, me dando um beijo na bochecha e se levantando, se entregando completamente às garotas que começaram a procurar roupas para ela, e a ajeitando para o primeiro encontro de volta dos dois.

Eu fiquei sentada em sua cama, ainda um tempo, olhando pros presentes, e descobri uma carta que ele mandara para ela, com fotos dos dois desde o primeiro dia de namoro. Eu sorria enquanto encarava as fotos... uma delas, me chamou atenção...

Estavam Alice e Frank abraçados, nos jardins da escola, Lua estava atrás dando milho às galinhas de Hagrid, e eu estava bufando por algo. Olhando mais pro canto direito da foto, eu vi Tiago com sua mania de bagunçar os cabelos, e provavelmente fazendo uma das suas declarações bregas.

Eu ri e fiquei pensativa ao mesmo tempo...

Era como Alice havia dito há algumas semanas atrás. Eu havia desperdiçado muito tempo da minha vida entediada com meu clichê de ser... na verdade só quando a gente perde é que a gente tem noção do que perdeu.

Ver Potter todo dia me enchendo o saco pra sair, era clichê, não tem como não admitir. Mas só agora eu sabia o quanto eu sentia falta disso... e não havia como não admitir.

Eu olhei para a carta que estava cheia da fotos, e pensei por uns dois minutos, mordendo o lábio inferior, indecisa.

"Ah, tem tanta foto ali já né... umazinha só... ela não vai sentir falta..." pensei, me decidindo, e me erguendo olhando ao redor da minha cama, procurando um lugar ideal para pôr a foto.

Olhei a cestinha do Baltazar, olhei a minha escrivaninha, olhei minha mesa-de-cabeceira e concluí que nada melhor que debaixo da cama pra esconder coisas que não deveriam ser vistas, a não ser pelos elfos domésticos que arrumavam Hogwarts.

Ergui minha cama discretamente (algumas meninas ainda estavam no dormitório), e coloquei rapidamente a foto na altura do travesseiro. Depois me virei descaradamente, e fui me aprontar para o domingo que me esperava.

Eu não sei porque num dia de outono estava aquele calor todo, então me vesti do jeito mais refrescante possível. Coloquei uma calça _jeans_ básica, com uma camiseta branca e amarrei meu longo rabo-de-cavalo ruivo.

Desci as escadas num ritmo animado, mas essa animação não durou muito. A primeira coisa que eu avistei quando pisei no ultimo degrau da escada de acesso aos dormitórios, foi alguém muito abalado por sinal, sentado no sofá, a cabeça baixa, e de aparência cansada.

Me aproximei lentamente. O salão estava vazio, os alunos estavam aproveitando a ousadia do calor de outono e se ouvia o barulho de todos nos jardins de Hogwarts, se divertindo. Assim que fiquei de frente ao sofá, reconheci quem era imediatamente.

Remo Lupin tinha uma cara de quem acabara de dar cinqüenta voltas ao redor do mundo, estava pálido, com cortes por todo o rosto. Meu coração disparou rapidamente, como se eu estivesse nervosa por algo. Daí eu lembrei, eu ESTAVA nervosa por algo. Eu o havia desobedecido. Eu tinha ido vê-lo na sua transformação e quase havia morrido.

Ele levantou o rosto assim que eu fiquei na sua frente e me encarou fundo nos olhos. Eu tremia de tanto nervoso. Acho que eu estava mais nervosa que na hora que o lobisomem foi me atacar...

Não sei quanto tempo ele ficou me encarando só sei que isso realmente me deixou mais constrangida e arrependida pelo que eu tinha feito. Era como se ele quisesse descobrir o porque de eu ter feito aquilo.

Quando eu achava que ele ia me dar um esporro ele apenas se levantou rapidamente e me abraçou muito forte. Eu percebi que ele estivera desesperado para saber se eu estava bem ou não...

- Remo...- eu falava no meio do abraço como quem tentava explicar pra ele aquela situação toda.

- Eu fiquei muito preocupado com você Lílian, você não tem noção...- dizia ele, ainda agarrado em mim.- Eu devia ter desconfiado que você iria... é claro que você iria...

- Remo.- eu falei, conseguindo finalmente me separar dele.

Ele me olhou, me analisando mas eu reparei algo de diferente naquele olhar. Era como se ele tivesse passado a noite inteira pensando em algo, e tivesse finalmente tomado sua decisão.

- Desculpa, eu não devia ter ido... desculpa mesmo, eu...- comecei, só que ele não me deixou continuar, falando por cima de mim:

- Tudo bem, Lílian, eu te entendo. Pelo menos você aprendeu a lição, não é mesmo?... – disse ele, piscando para mim, como se quisesse ficar bem humorado, mas sem muito sucesso.- A curiosidade matou um gato...

- E a teimosia também.- completei, também tentando descontrair o clima.

O semblante preocupado dele não se desmanchou-se, e ele me fez sinal com a cabeça para que eu sentasse, pois ele tinha algo a dizer. Eu sentei, e confesso que eu tive um certo receio do que ele ia falar. Quero dizer, se ele pudesse ler meus sonhos, ele não ficaria satisfeito com o que eu sonhara na noite passada...

Eu pigarreei, e ele ficou por um tempo com o olhar perdido no tapete logo abaixo de nós... depois de um certo tempo, que eu tinha pigarreado novamente, ele piscou rapidamente, como se tivesse lembrado que eu estava lá naquela hora, e falou:

- Lílian, eu... tenho algo pra te dizer...- seu tom não era receoso, nem nervoso. Era temperante e era como se ele quisesse dizer algo que lamentava ter que dizer.- E bem... eu não tenho como enrolar muito sobre isso.

Eu o olhei e vi que ele realmente não queria aquilo. Eu engoli em seco. Eu já sabia o que era... só que eu também não queria. Só que eu tinha meus motivos por não querer que isso acontecesse (que era de deixa-lo triste) e ele tinha os dele. Depois de uns segundos em silêncio, ele completou:

- Eu... eu acho melhor nós... você sabe... terminarmos...

A palavra "terminarmos" foi pronunciada com muita cautela e eu senti um certo tremor na voz do Remo nessa hora. Engoli em seco novamente.

- Porque... porque sabe... eu acho... você sabe... você sabe, não sabe?- falou ele, desesperado para que eu soubesse. Eu apenas franzi a testa, tentando concordar.- Ah, você sabe! A gente nunca ia dar certo Lilly... a gente... a gente é muito...

- Igual.- eu completei.

Ele me olhou meio incerto de que era isso que ele queria dizer. Eu gelei.

- Eu quis dizer que a gente é muito diferente...

Eu franzi ainda mais a testa, olhando ao redor, meio envergonhada. Ele ficou um tempo olhando para mim como se eu estivesse louca. Depois Remo me olhou e sorriu temperante como sempre.

- É, Lílian.. enfim... –e suspirou.- Não daríamos certo.

Eu continuei com minha expressão envergonhada por um tempo, depois me ajeitei no sofá, ficando mais ereta, o olhando também lamentando sinceramente pela situação.

- Tudo bem, Remo...

Me levantei e fui ao seu encontro, com as mãos nos bolsos, um pouco hesitante por causa da situação. Ele encarava o chão ainda envergonhado. Eu me aproximei e o encarei nos olhos. Não quis falar nada naquele momento... foi um dos momentos em que eu achei que meu olhar falaria mais que minhas palavras (eu sentia que eu ia me embaralhar para falar).

Tentei mostra-lo que eu também não queria que isso tivesse acontecido e que eu queria ser sua amiga pra sempre.

É, foi o que eu tentei passar através de um olhar mesmo... mas graças a Merlin, ele entendeu e eu não precisei falar. Instantaneamente, eu o abracei fortemente.

Ficamos um tempo abraçados. Eu não sei quanto.

Foi o suficiente para no outro dia já estar nas páginas do Hogwarts Diário que o namoro mais "perfeitinho" da escola, havia terminado.

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Eu só queria usar Legilimência com essa idiota da Sketch uma vez na vida, Lua, uma vez, para saber o que se passa naquela cabeça de titica dela!! Eu juro, eu só não mato porque... eu não sou disso!- eu falava, enquanto caminhava com Lua em direção ao café da manhã do dia seguinte (segunda-feira por sinal, o que não ajudou a melhorar meu humor quando eu vi o Hogwarts diário assim que saí do dormitório).

Lua apenas saltitava ao meu lado, com seu Pasquim na mão. Eu bufava sem parar, vendo o anúncio do jornal, que me deixou tão revoltada, que nem vou citar aqui.

(Vocês não estão perdendo nada, sem lê-lo!)

- Calma pequena Lilly... – disse ela, quando descíamos as escadas que dariam no salão.- Você sabe que ela sempre foi assim...

Eu bufei novamente, não satisfeita com o comentário avoado de Lua (quando eu ficava satisfeita?!).

- Onde está Alice quando eu preciso dela?- falei, quando terminamos de descer as escadas, desejando alguém para ficar indignada comigo.

Eu não tinha visto Alice desde que acordei. Suspeitando que ela já havia descido antes de mim, me arrumei normalmente, com Lua em meu encalço. Só quando terminei de descer as escadas e senti um cheiro de um perfume familiar perto de uma sala, na virada do corredor, que eu percebi o que tinha acontecido.

Mas só para checar...

- Lua, vem aqui...- falei, puxando-a pelo braço, com os olhos estreitos, em direção da sala que havia acabado de fechar a porta.

Me aproximei calmamente, com Lua em meu encalço, fazendo cara de suspense sem nem saber por que estávamos assim, curvadas, e andando sem fazer barulho.

- Meu Merlin...- falou ela.

Eu franzi o cenho, indagando se ela havia lido meu pensamento ou percebido o mesmo que eu (o que era pouco provável porque ela estava bastante avoada... nas segundas-feiras a situação tende a piorar). Virei-me lentamente.

- Meu Merlin, o quê?- perguntei, sussurrando.

- Não sei... só sei que Meu Merlin...- respondeu ela, dando de ombros.

Eu rolei os olhos infinitamente e continuei seguindo em frente. Quando estávamos perto da porta, fiz o que eu tinha planejado para não ver demais nem de menos.

Dei uma olhada de relance na fechadura e vi...

Alice e Frank haviam reatado.

Agora ANTES que você pense que eu vi demais, eu explico:

Não, eu não vi ninguém fazendo... fazendo... nada. Eles apenas estavam se beijando ardorosamente...

Ponto.

Me virei instantaneamente e pronunciei sussurrando um "Yes!" feliz, dei um soco no ar, e fiquei comemorando como se eu estivesse acabado de passar no N.I.E.M.'s. Lua, sem entender, foi pro buraco da fechadura olhar também. Eu estava muito ocupada comemorando, que nem prestei atenção. Minutos depois, que eu já estava cansando, eu olhei para o lado.

Lua estava olhando pelo buraco da fechadura com o queixo caído e seus olhos quase saltando das órbitas. Eu tomei um susto, arregalei os olhos e a puxei pela gola da capa na mesma hora.

- Lua, sua retardada!!- sibilei a repreendendo. – Você é louca?! Era pra dar só uma espiadinha!!!

A loira ainda estava com os olhos arregalados (só que agora pra mim), e a boca escancarada (pra mim também) e isso não foi uma visão muito legal. Eu levantei seu queixo dei dois tapinhas leves no seu rosto.

- Vamos, acorde! O que você viu?!- falei, querendo reclamar com ela. Só que depois de cinco segundos da pergunta, eu realizei o que eu havia perguntado.- Quero dizer, não me diga!!!- foi bom eu ter dito isso, porque ela ia dizer.- E trate de esquecer!!!- acrescentei, o dedo em riste.

Lua apenas balançou a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, e me seguiu para o salão, sem mais conversas.

Sentamos nas nossas respectivas cadeiras, eu do lado de Amanda, e Lua do meu lado e do lado de Marlene. Eu sentia os olhares de metade das pessoas em mim, e a outra metade em Remo que tomava café mais para a direita com os Marotos com um olhar meio perdido. Eu já havia me acostumado com olhares na minha direção, por isso nem liguei, mas eu sentia que o Remo não estava acostumado com isso, por isso fiquei um pouco constrangida na situação.

- Lamento...- disse Amanda, me passando o leite.

- Tudo bem...- eu disse, pegando-o.- Porque o leite fica sempre do seu lado?- perguntei, demonstrando meu humor, muxoxando.

Amanda deu uma breve risadinha.

- Sei lá, vai ver os elfos gostam de mim... – disse ela, dando de ombros.

- Que nem o Henry?- falei, colocando o leite no meu copo, a olhando de esguelha, para ver sua reação.

Ela tomava seu suco na hora, e engasgou-se, começando a tossir e a ficar vermelha.

- Já te contaram, né?- perguntou ela, limpando suas vestes e o queixo com um guardanapo que eu passara.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça, enquanto mordia uma torrada.

- Pois é...- falou ela, sem graça.

- E aí? Vai dar namoro?- perguntei, normalmente, mostrando que eu não estava curiosa que nem as garotas ficavam e nem envergonhada de perguntar.

Ela relaxou um pouco e respondeu, se empolgando, mas falando baixo:

- Acho que sim Lílian...- ela se abaixou numa altura que seu queixo roçava no copo de suco de abóbora. – Eu realmente estou muito feliz com ele... acho que vai dar namoro sim!!!

Concluiu ela, alegre e voltando a sua posição normal. Eu sorri para ela, mostrando que eu realmente estava feliz por ela.

Nesta altura do campeonato, Alice voltava de mãos dadas com Frank (lado bom: todos deixaram de olhar pra mim e para o Remo. Lado ruim: todos começaram a olhar para os dois) e sentava na nossa frente, alegres, e cheios de fome (não sei porque e não quero saber).

Amanda olhou de mim à eles, e sorriu abertamente. Eu falei:

- Rezem para não serem o novo alvo da Sketch... – meu tom era menos mau humorado possível (o que era bastante difícil). – Ela tá com tudo esse ano... – e joguei o jornal para Alice que colocava ovos mexidos no seu prato.

Tá bom, você também deve tá se queixando porque não sabe o que teve lá não é? Tá bom, eu não vou colocar como estava igualzinho lá... só vou dizer que a idiota da Sketch colocou que os motivos para o nosso término foram porque o Remo em suas "viagens" secretas ia me chifrar com outras garotas, eu falava mal dele pelas costas e o melhor! (ou pior) porque eu beijava mal.

Claro que ninguém a não ser os sonserinos, levaram a sério aquilo. Já estávamos todos acostumados com as calúnias da Milena Sketch. E dos sonserinos eu já estava acostumada.

Alice leu a matéria inteira com Frank, de cabeças coladas, e quando terminaram Alice me jogou o jornal e disse:

- Você não deveria mais se abalar com as matérias dessa nojenta.

Eu rolei os olhos e rosnei.

- Também acho Lílian... –concordou Frank, mais pela Alice que por mim.

Eu rolei os olhos versão dois, e rosnei versão dois.

- Lua, me passa o açúcar por favor?- pediu Alice à amiga que estava do meu lado.

Lua tomou um susto percebendo pela primeira vez que os dois haviam chegado. Olhou de Alice ao açucareiro e do açucareiro à Alice, com os olhos arregalados. Eu também arregalei os meus, fazendo sinal para que ela desse logo o maldito açucareiro. Alice estranhou a demora, e reparou com atenção em Lua para ver se estava tudo bem. Eu indiquei Alice de novo com a cabeça, e a loira pareceu finalmente se ligar, dando o açucareiro para ela.

Eu quase suspirei de alívio.

Alice me olhou como quem me perguntava o que havia acontecido com Lua. Eu apenas dei de ombros para mostrar que não sabia. Mas eu sabia perfeitamente...

Depois que terminamos o café, fomos caminhando lentamente. Alice abraçada à Frank, Lua lendo o Pasquim, um pouco afastada demais dos dois diga-se de passagem, e eu na minha completamente alheia à tudo.

Quando alcançamos mais ou menos à altura da escada, vi um certo bolo de alunos reunidos. Não só eu reparei, parando no meio do corredor, mas Lua também notou o barulho de pessoas falando demais e alto, e ergueu os olhos. Alice e Frank também estacaram, e encararam o local, estranhando.

Eu me aproximei aos poucos, com medo do que veria. Me distanciei dos outros e fui abrindo caminho entre os alunos que tinham as expressões divertidas como se tivessem vendo algo interessante. Tive receio... o que os alunos de Hogwarts acham engraçado... nem sempre é algo tão engraçado assim... guarde isso na memória.

Quando finalmente consegui chegar na beira da confusão, eu vi.

E gelei.

Severo Snape estava pendurado na parede, de cabeça para baixo, sem as calças, com a cueca aparecendo completamente. Eu tentava xingar, pois sua boca abria e fechava constantemente, mas não saía nenhum som. Fiquei alguns segundos o encarando, boquiaberta. Aquilo tinha cara de ser coisa dos...

- Vamos lá Ranhoso! Grite o que tem pra gritar, ponha tudo pra fora!!

Olhei para o lado. Era o Black. Ele ria e apontava para algo em cima da cabeça de Snape. Eu olhei novamente para o sonserino.

O cabelo dele não parava de se arrepiar, mecha por mecha. Depois do cabelo completamente assanhado, os fios começaram a tomar uma tonalidade rosa. Logo em seguida, podíamos ver um Snape com os cabelos totalmente rosa-chiclete.

Me virei pronta para reclamar com o Black, mas... surpresa.

Quem tinha a varinha erguida e gargalhava estrondosamente com a situação? Tiago.

Eu tive uma vontade louca de rir com ele naquela hora. Mas eu me segurei até porque eu era monitora-chefe...

- POTTER!! PARA COM ISSO AGORA!!- gritei, indo para o meio da confusão.

Todos que riam e zombavam da situação, calaram automaticamente, porém de forma acostumada com aquilo.

A única pessoa que fora eu, sabia que essa era mais que uma cena clichê, era ele. Ele me olhou, a varinha ainda em punho, e ficou sem falar por um momento.

Eu fazia de tudo para manter aquela minha cara séria e revoltada. Não sei porque, mas minha vontade de rir só aumentava... era algo crescente demais, e eu tinha medo de não agüentar...

Como Tiago demorava demais para responder, as pessoas começaram a estranhar. Murmúrios começaram a correr por todo o local. Quando quase ninguém agüentava mais, e Black já abria a boca para mandar Tiago continuar o show, ele mandou:

- Só com uma condição Evans!- seu tom era sério.

Eu me assustei. Fiquei com medo que ele tivesse voltado ao estado "não-normal" que ele teimava em fazer nesses dias. De repente eu comecei a ficar ansiosa como as pessoas que assistiam.

- Ah... é...?- eu perguntei, ao invés da minha voz firme de sempre, minha voz era trêmula, e hesitante. – E... e... qual condição seria...?

Eu não preciso enrolar para deixar vocês mais nervosos.

Ele abriu seu sorriso Maroto e disse com seu tom pomposo:

- Aceita sair comigo, Lilly?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**N/A: **E aííí galera????!!!

O que acharam do 9º capítulo?! Ficou legal?! Ruim?! Péssimo?! Ótimo?!! Digam suas opiniões nas reviews mais lindas do mundo que são as de vocês!!!! (to parecendo aquelas apresentadoras infantis mas tudo bem...)

Cara, tipo assim...

Esse capítulo, ao contrário dos outros, foi feito MUITO rapidamente. Não por pressa, mas sim, pelo que eu tinha dito na N/A do cap anterior! Eu já tinha uma idéia bem montadinha com início, meio e fim do capitulo na cabeça! Aí, ficou mais fácil...

Bem, antes que vocês pensem que a fic vai voltar a ser aquele clichêzão e tal, um aviso: Não vou colocar clichê como nas outras fics... na realidade mesmo, vai ser uma coisa que é e não é clichê... ah! Sei lá! Vocês vão ver... mas creio que a qualidade da fic não vai cair...

E como eu disse no segundo capítulo (onde eu pus minha primeira N/A), a fic não vai ser muito longa... de acordo com minhas continhas mentais aqui, vão ser uns 17 ou 18 capítulos... 20 no máximo!!! Ok? Então, curtam bastante os capítulos, o máximo que puderem! ;)

Beeeeeeeeeeeem, reviews agora:

**mamai Black: **Brigada pela review moça! Hahahahaha, eles belong together mesmo!! Concordo!!! Continua reviewsando tá? O que achou do 9º?! Diz tá? Beijoooo!

**Luisa: **Luisaaaaaaaa, grande Luisa! E aí, que achou do 9º? Pois é, Remo e Lílian não combinam... eles são muito iguais... ou...diferentes? Heheheheh, enfim... Não deixa de colocar reviews! Beijos!!

**Lika Slytherin: **Brigada Lika pela sua review! Gostou do 9º? É, Remo e Lílian é um pouquinho diferente, mas essa historia não é clichê não é mesmo?! Hehehehe, beijos!!!

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin: **ETA! Brigada por indicar a fic, moça! Valeu mesmo... ta aí o 9º, demorei muito?! Beijos!!!

**Luuh: **Brigada pela review Luuh! Eu entendo essa pressa, eu já li fics assim também, só pela curiosidade!! Brigada por mandar a review mesmo na correria, tá?! Beijões mesmoooooo!!!

**Wilson: **Já disse sim, mas pode dizer de novo (lado convencida) hehehehe... gostasse do 9º Wilsú? Beijooooos!

**eshimura: **Brigada pela review eshimura \o/ É ótimo ver comentários novos! Remo e Lílian foi uma idéia legal,né? Pena que não foi muito pra frente... afinal a fic é L/T, não é? Mas mesmo assim valeu pelo comentário, tá?! Brigadão e beijos!!!

Então, considerações finais...

O capítulo 10 já se encontra no final, ou seja, eu já estou terminando ele, então não precisam se preocupar porque ele vem e rápido!! Voltando a frisar uns pontos importantes:

A fic está cada vez mais de romance (já que ela começou mais como humor), mas eu não vou deixar o humor de lado, até porque vai ser difícil já que eu sou uma pessoa bem humorada! xD

Enfim, NÃO SE ESPANTEM nos próximos capítulos se você encontrarem _actions_ ok? Por favorrrr, não parem de ler por causa disso... _action_ faz parte do romance e eu não posso esquecer essa característica, ok? Até porque eu tenho vergonha e nem vou conseguir por algo TÃO TÃO assim...

Bom, aqui está o nono, o décimo já vem, e é isso aí, não parem de comentar, POR FAVOR! Beijos!


	10. Um Dom e Baile Nada Clichês

**Cap. 10: Um Dom e um Baile Nada Clichê**

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum personagem, lugar, ou qualquer coisa nessa fic, é meu! Pertence tudo à Sra. Joanne Kathleen Rowling... Só a Lua, e nisso eu bato o pé dizendo que é minha e ponto!!!

_Eu me assustei. Fiquei com medo que ele tivesse voltado ao estado "não-normal" que ele teimava em fazer nesses dias. De repente eu comecei a ficar ansiosa como as pessoas que assistiam._

_- Ah... é...?- eu perguntei, ao invés da minha voz firme de sempre, minha voz era trêmula, e hesitante. – E... e... qual condição seria...? _

_Eu não preciso enrolar para deixar vocês mais nervosos. _

_Ele abriu seu sorriso Maroto e disse com seu tom pomposo:_

_- Aceita sair comigo, Lilly?!_

As pessoas não entenderam porque Alice Chains e Frank Longbottom ficaram com expressões divertidas no rosto. Não entenderam também porque Lua estava sorrindo, porém com os olhos meio arregalados demais. Não entenderam porque Black e Pettigrew rolaram os olhos como se lamentassem que aquilo havia voltado. Não entenderam também porque eu demorei tanto pra responder com um grito histérico na sua cara. Mas eles entenderam uma coisa... entenderam porque Remo nessa hora se afastou com um semblante conformado.

Eu apenas sentia um bater muito forte do meu coração que parecia querer pular para fora do meu corpo a qualquer minuto. As pessoas pareciam estar se cansando de esperar meus gritos. Geralmente, meus gritos faziam parte do "espetáculo": Marotos Humilhando o Pobre Sonserino Snape. Apesar de eu não gostar muito de ser o centro das atenções (estamos falando da mesma Lilly?!), eu não conseguia deixar de dar meus escândalos, e os dava com todo prazer do mundo...

Mas não agora, agora eu não estava a fim de dar escândalo. Eu só queria abraçar o Potter e me ajoelhar no chão agradecendo à Merlin por ele ter voltado ao normal. Só que como aquilo ia ficar muito estranho, eu resolvi continuar com a brincadeira...

- CLARO QUE NÃO, SEU... SEU...- eu fingia estar muito revoltada. Fui ficando vermelha, mas não sei como, já que eu não exercia poder sobre meus acessos rubros. Potter me encarava com uma cara divertida, como se desafiasse minha criatividade. Ele sabia que eu estava inventando... – SEU PERVERTIDO!!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas ironicamente mostrando que ficara "impressionado" com minha ofensa.

- Wow doce Lilly... você é boa em xingamentos...pena que eu já ouvi esse várias vezes...- disse ele, dando de ombros, sua expressão Marota ainda no rosto.

Eu o olhei de forma bem clara: "Ironia não estava no trato, estava?". Depois berrei de volta, pegando minha pequena raivinha por ter sido desafiada:

- NÃO ME CHAME DE DOCE LILLY, E SOLTE O SNAPE AGORA!!!- fui bem direta.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, mostrando que não havia jeito, só se eu aceitasse.

- Ou você aceita ou eu não solto o Ranhoso...- já falei que o Potter sabe ser objetivo quando quer também?

Eu bufei longamente. Mas foi a bufada mais feliz que eu já tinha dado na minha vida (é, tirando as bufadas que eu dou quando eu vejo Lua se entalando com purê de batatas), era como se eu tivesse recuperado algo que havia perdido num lugar bem fácil de se achar, e tivesse bufado mais de alívio do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas as pessoas não perceberam que aquilo fora uma bufada "feliz". Porém, continuaram a acompanhar...

- Então receio que ficaremos aqui o dia inteiro, Potter...- falei, venenosamente, cruzando os braços, e estreitando os olhos na direção do meu oponente.

Desta vez foi a vez dele me olhar estranhamente claro: "Demorar pra aceitar não estava no trato, estava?". Mas, nessa hora, me veio uma perguntinha...

Eu por acaso havia feito ALGUM tipo de trato com o Potter?!

Acho que não.

- Eu...eu...- balbuciava Potter e aí as pessoas começaram a prestar mais atenção. Digamos que balbuciar não era fato comum na reputação do Maroto. – Eu irei ficar aqui o dia inteiro então.- concluiu, e eu devo admitir que soou dramático.

TERIA soado mais dramático se não ficasse chocante à partir do momento em que ele sentou-se no chão parecendo mais uma criancinha inconformada, realmente demonstrando que esperaria o dia inteiro, se fosse necessário, para que eu aceitasse seu convite que o acompanhava (ou me perseguia, como queiram) há anos.

Fui ficando vermelha involuntariamente. Alice do outro lado da multidão, eu pude ver, ria abertamente, e esse riso despertou o de muitas pessoas ao redor, que se contagiaram e começaram a rir da situação.

Minha vez de olhar:

"Me fazer de palhaça, não estava no trato, estava?"

Vou citar um fato estranho.

No momento em que eu pensei isso, eu ouvi, displicentemente, uma voz masculina DENTRO da minha cabeça, dizendo:

"Não, não estava, mas desde quando eu tenho ALGUM trato com você, _doce Lilly_...?"

Eu tomei um susto, e arregalei os olhos rapidamente.

Como assim?! Eu estava ficando louca?! Estava ouvindo vozes?! Olhei ao redor para ver se as pessoas estavam ouvindo o mesmo que eu... Mas elas apenas continuavam a rir e a fazer comentários entre si sem se abalar com nada. Quando eu ergui a sobrancelha, e deixei meu queixo cair, ouvi claramente na minha cabeça, a mesma voz:

"Você por acaso conhece Legilimência, não é, Lílian Evans?"

Eu me sobressaltei, desta vez despertando alguns olhares curiosos da "platéia". Mas não foram muitos e eu estava espantada demais pra esconder o espanto... sabem?

Eu sinceramente não sabia se era pra responder na cabeça, ou fora dela...(fora dela que eu quero dizer é da boca para fora) por isso escolhi um meio termo. Apertei meu ouvido direito com o dedo indicador da mão direita (como se estivesse apertando um aparelho auditivo trouxa) e sibilei:

- Co-co-conheço sim, claro... m-m-mas... c-c-como assim?...- perguntei.

Nessa hora eu ouvi uma risada estrambólica. Era Potter. Ele gargalhava fortemente, quase caindo para trás de tanto rir. Eu estranhei e olhei do meu dedo indicador que a pouco estivera no ouvido à Potter, com a testa totalmente franzida. Depois de um tempo fui tentando associar as coisas...

"Eu estou me comunicando com você pela mente, _doce Lilly_..."

Inconfundível. Era a voz do Potter...

Olhei para ele novamente e ele tinha uma sobrancelha erguida de forma desafiadora. Senti uma raiva enorme por ele estar me fazendo de idiota.

"Prepotente, ridículo, palhaço, descarado..." pensei.

Mas ele "ouviu".

"Nossa, quantos elogios... não sabia que eu era tão bem-quisto na sua cabeça, _doce Lilly_..."

Eu estreitei meus olhos na sua direção.

"Ah! Faltou intrometido também! Quem te deu permissão para entrar na MINHA mente, Tiago Potter?!" pensei, cruzando os braços.

Eu o vi olhando para as unhas, despreocupado, depois ele respondeu:

" Sabe Lilly... a mente é uma coisa engraçada... se você não sabe..."

"Não queria dar um de professor agora Potter, não combina com seu estilo."

"Engraçado, você também costuma dar uma de professora de vez em quando, ensinando os aluninhos rebeldes a se comportarem dentro do castelo feliz..."

"Meus conceitos não estão em questão Potter, volte a sua explicação.."

"Não." Respondeu ele, simplesmente.

"Como assim, não?! Você começou agora continue..."

"Não irei continuar Lilly porque _dar um de professor não combina com meu estilo_..."

"Idiota. Continue!!!"ordenei, o olhando de forma que meus olhos mais pareciam de japonesa do que meus de tão estreitos.

"Muito bem, mas só porque você pediu com MUITA educação... Como eu ia dizendo, a mente é uma coisa engraçada Lilly porque ela só permite uma certa abertura para outras pessoas quando a mente de tal indivíduo em questão está... como posso dizer?... emocionalmente envolvida com a mente do outro..."

Eu não o deixei continuar.

"Você por acaso está insinuando que eu estou _envolvida emocionalmente_ com você?!"

"Eu não disse isso. Eu disse _emocionalmente envolvida_ não _envolvida emocionalmente_..."

"Pateta!!" bufei. "Continua!!!"

"Como eu ia dizendo... sem a sua breve e doce interrupção..."

"Escolha bem as palavras que você fala Potter."

"Enfim, antes você tinha uma barreira na mente que eu não conseguia atravessa-la, aliás, quero a congratular Lilly por ter um poder involuntário (já que se percebe que você nunca se comunicou com ninguém mentalmente) de dominar sua mente... o que prova que você é uma bruxa poderosa..."

"Disso eu já sabia."

"E convencida, acima de tudo..."

"Coincidência não Potter? Parece alguém que eu conheço..."

"Já que se involuntariamente..." continuou ele, como se nada tivesse interrompido sua mini-aula. "...Você já tem o poder de controla-la, imagine voluntariamente..."

"Deve ser um espanto!"

"_Doce Lilly_ se você me deixar concluir, eu ficarei bem feliz..."

"E quem o iludiu que eu o quero fazer feliz?!"

"Ah, _doce Lilly_, sua mente, oras! Como eu ia dizendo, a mente diz tudo! Ela é o olho que tudo vê e tudo grava... se por acaso eu conseguir penetrar na sua mente, é porque você está _emocionalmente envolvida_ por mim!!" concluiu de forma convencida, me olhando com sua sobrancelha erguida.

Eu tentei argumentar até por pensamento mas não consegui. Era realmente muito novo pra mim esse dom que eu não conhecia. Eu tinha o dom da Legilimência sem saber. Eu podia não ser expert no assunto como o Potter mas eu me lembro numa vez que li, que poderia se aprender a se comunicar mentalmente, porém, as pessoas que conseguem sem aulas ou treinamentos, têm o dom. Isso era completamente novo para mim...

"Ficar sem argumentos é mais um sinal de que estou certo, então, você pode agilizar o showzinho e aceitar sair comigo Lílian Evans? Porque se você não sabe, todos pretendemos assistir aulas ainda..."

Eu não sabia o que dizer ou pensar. Fiquei estática por um momento, até que Potter levantou-se, e um gesto brusco da varinha derrubou Snape no chão e pronunciou um feitiço que começou a rodar o Sonserino pregado no chão. O garoto girava loucamente, e as gargalhadas foram mais fortes ainda.

Eu percebia por olhadas rápidas no rosto de Snape, que ele estava começando a enjoar e parecia que iria vomitar a qualquer minuto. Potter girava a varinha loucamente, movimento que era seguido pelo Sonserino sem defesas.

As pessoas começaram a chorar de rir e eu comecei a ficar indignada. Quero dizer, aquilo tinha limite... o garoto já estava passando mal e eu sabia que Tiago tinha consciência disso...

E então, com um berro rápido e que fez algumas pessoas gritarem de susto, eu disse:

- TÁ, EU ACEITO, POTTER, AGORA PARA DE GIRAR!!!

Instantaneamente Snape parou de girar e com engatinhadas tontas foi até o balde mais próximo vomitar.

Como eu posso dizer da reação das pessoas?

Elas estavam boquiabertas. Algumas até piscavam varias vezes e tinham tiques nervosos (me lembrei do dia em que Lua descera totalmente mudada... as reações eram bem parecidas). Os Marotos olhavam de Potter à mim com os queixos caídos, com exceção de Lupin que sorria como se já soubesse que isso iria acontecer.

Alice também estava boquiaberta só que dava para perceber por sua feição que ela estava hiper alegre com a notícia. Lua também tinha a mesma face e eu percebi que apesar de seu ar avoado, ela havia entendido perfeitamente a situação. Já Frank, acompanhava os outros surpresamente nervosos.

Tiago apenas sorria um dos sorriso mais Marotos do mundo (que me lembrou o da noite anterior) e me falou mentalmente:

"Tá vendo? Não doeu, nem foi difícil..."

É, não fora difícil mesmo. Mas eu já sabia quem estaria nas capas de Hogwarts Diário no dia seguinte. E essa pessoa seria comentada por muito tempo ainda mesmo que ela não soubesse. E essa pessoa era nada mais nada menos que eu mesma.

Eu sofro DEMAIS!!!

Potter, na mesma hora, com o silêncio ainda modorrento que pairava no local, pulou por cima de Snape que estava vomitando febrilmente no balde, tirou um pergaminho enrolado do bolso, correu na minha direção e me entregou, com a cara mais cínica do universo.

- Eu roubei de um dos murais... – agora digam se não é preciso MUITA CARA DE PAU para falar isso pra monitora-chefe?!!

Mas eu estava chocada demais com a situação e o que viria de conseqüência dela, que apenas balancei negativamente a cabeça, e abri o pergaminho, lendo:

_Hogwarts os convida para mais um belo Baile de Início de Inverno!!!_

_O Baile tradicional de Início de Inverno deste ano, será feito como sempre no Salão Principal da escola, no dia 30 do mês de Novembro, às 20:00hrs, com participação da banda As Esquisitonas. _

_O traje é de gala, e só é permitida a entrada dos 5ºs, 6ºs e 7ºs anos. _

_Contamos com sua presença!_

_Atenciosamente:_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Vice-Diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

Eu olhei do pergaminho ao Potter. Geralmente eu nunca ia à esses bailes por serem das pessoas mais "popularzinhas" de Hogwarts. No resumo é um baile em que os estudantes mais galinhas (vulgo: Marotos e cia.) vão para "catar" garotas (vulgo:oferecidas), e/ou era um baile que só seria interessante para casais.

Eu engoli em seco, e o olhei novamente. As pessoas ao redor murmuravam entre si, e me olhavam esperando a minha reação. Mas eu decepcionei todas elas. Apenas não tive reação nenhuma àquilo. Estava muito chocada com tudo... minha vida deixara de ser clichê e agora estava virando de ponta à cabeça.

- Te espero lá, então, Lilly...- falou ele, sorridente (claro, o infeliz havia conseguido o que almejava há anos), suspirando longamente, e me dando um beijo na bochecha (EU ATÉ AGORA ESTOU INDIGNADA COM ISSO!!) e saindo (como se eu fosse uma das suas tietes ridículas).

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá, parada, sem fazer nada, apenas encarando o pergaminho, enquanto as pessoas começavam a se dispersar fazendo um barulho infernal, algumas gargalhando, outras comentando o acontecido recente. Só sei que despertei com o comentário (muito impertinente por me fazer voltar a realidade mostrando que aquilo não fora um sonho) de Alice ao meu lado:

- Que ótimo, eu e o Frank estávamos planejando ir esse ano mesmo já que é o nosso último ano aqui...- pelo que percebi ela havia lido o pergaminho por cima do meu ombro.

Eu bufei pela milésima vez e fui andando, sem muita paciência.

- É, vai ser ótimo...- comentei, mal humorada.

Na verdade, você pode se perguntar ou ME perguntar melhor dizendo.. porque diabos eu estava mal humorada se era isso que eu queria?! Que tudo voltasse ao normal?! Justamente por isso... porque no normal, eu me estresso com o Potter. E isso não tinha como eu evitar, é algo natural, involuntário...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os preparativos para o Baile de Início de "Inferno" (como eu havia amorosamente apelidado) estavam sendo como todos os anos. As garotas não paravam de fofocar para lá e para cá quais eram seus esperados para festa e os garotos apontavam seus alvos na cara dura para os amigos quando as garotas passavam. Ou então, os casais suspiravam felizes, abraçados e apaixonados (podemos citar Alice e Frank como exemplo) comentando o que iriam fazer durante o baile inteiro.

Fora claro, os detalhes fúteis (mais?) da coisa. Parecia que esse ano todas as garotas do sétimo ano haviam decidido que iam ao baile (não só as garotas como os garotos também, e eu presumi que fosse porque era o ultimo ano em Hogwarts), e ficavam tagarelando dia, tarde e noite sobre que vestido iriam usar para a festa, com que penteado iam, que perfume iriam usar e que sapatos iriam calçar para não fazer feio na frente de todos.

E é numa noite dessas que você me encontra (dessas não, já que essa era a noite da véspera do baile), sentada na cama, encostada no travesseiro, massageando lentamente as têmporas enquanto escuto a tagarelice das garotas, ansiosas para o baile.

- Mulheeeer, esse vestido vai ficar fenomenal em você!!- exclamou Emelina para Marlene, enquanto admirava a amiga colocando um vestido na frente do corpo e se olhando no espelho.

- Não sei Mel... tá meio.. sei lá, sem graça... não acha Alice?- perguntou ela, virando-se para Alice que estava ajustando o vestido de Lua.

É, pois é, ponha um baile na frente das garotas que elas esquecem qualquer rincha que haja entre elas.

- Não sei... acho que o que tá dando um ar meio antiquado nele, são os ajustes da lateral...- falava Alice, que nós consideramos a nossa "estilista particular". No momento ela falava com a voz meio abafada já que tinha umas agulhas penduradas na boca por estar ajustando o vestido de Lua.

- Você dá um jeito para mim depois? Não to com muito saco de ver agora...- falava Marlene, desabando na cama e jogando o vestido na cadeira mais próxima.

- Há! Se você não ver agora, vai ver quando?! Afinal eu também quero de umas horinhas antes para me arrumar, se você não sabe...- comentou ela, encarando o vestido de Lua de pé.

- Ah, é que eu to muito cansada, você sabe quantas lojas eu rodei com Emelina?- argumentou Marlene, com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro. – Mais de quinze!!! Eu nem sabia que Hogsmead tinha tanta loja de roupas assim...

- Ah, mas o vestido tem que se bem selecionado Marlene, por isso que a gente rodou tanto!- justificou-se Emelina se olhando no espelho com seu vestido.

- Pra mim vestido é mais que vestido!- falava Alice enquanto puxava Lua para ficar de pé (ela estava deitada lendo o Pasquim) pondo o vestido na frente da loira e vendo como havia ficado.- É alma! É personalidade!.. Nossa Lua, vai ficar magnífico, mal posso esperar para você usar!!- e com isso ela bateu duas palminhas satisfeita com o próprio trabalho, e com um aceno de varinha, o vestido de Lua voou para dentro do armário.

Depois ela suspirou e virou-se ameaçadoramente para mim. Eu apanhei meu travesseiro e joguei na minha cara, rapidamente.

- Não, por favor, Alice, pelo amor de Merlin, me deixa dormir!!!!!!!!- implorei mais me sufocando do que me escondendo.

- Você não estava dormindo Lílian Evans... – falava ela, enquanto tentava arrancar o travesseiro manualmente da minha cabeça. – Anda, sinceramente você acha que eu vou deixar você ir com qualquer coisa amanhã?! Vai, me mostra o vestido que você pretende ir pra eu dar um jeito!!!

- NÃO!- gritei de debaixo do travesseiro.

- Lílian, Lílian!- falava ela com aquele tom de mãe quando o previne de algo. – É melhor você me dizer que vestido vai usar senão...

- NÃO!- gritei novamente, parecendo uma criança mimada.

- Ótimo! Vou escolheu eu mesma seu vestido!!

E eu deixei de sentir ela tentando puxar meu travesseiro, e ouvi passos e logo em seguida o barulho do meu armário sendo escancarado.

- Também não precisa arrancar a porta...- comentei, me erguendo, com os cabelos bagunçados por estar debaixo do travesseiro.

- Desculpe...- cantarolou ela despreocupadamente, tirando um vestido de dentro do armário, o analisando e depois o jogando em cima da minha escrivaninha. Depois repetiu isso com outro vestido. Depois outro. Depois outro e mais outro.

Até que ela parou em um, sorriu maliciosamente e se virou.

- Que tal este?!- perguntou, colocando na frente dela um vestido rosa que eu não usava desde meu terceiro ano.

Eu estava com as pernas cruzadas em cima da cama e meus braços também estavam cruzados, mostrando todo meu tédio com aquela situação. Eu rolei os olhos para o vestido.

- Eu não uso isso desde o terceiro ano, Alice...- comentei,o mau humor explicito na minha voz.

- Seria uma ótima ocasião para usa-lo novamente oras!- contra-argumentou ela, com seu ar animado.

- Po-de es-que-cer.- falei silabicamente, trincando os dentes.

- Ok, esse você não quer, tudo bem mocinha...- ia falando, enquanto jogava o vestido rosa junto com os outros na escrivaninha e apanhando outro do armário.

Depois de mais dois minutos horríveis de tédio, em que eu rolei os olhos mais de vinte e duas vezes (é, eu contei pela falta do que fazer), Alice soltou:

- AHÁ! Achei uma coisa perfeita pra você!!

- Coisa? Eu pensava que eu ia usar um vestido... – brinquei acidamente.

Alice me olhou da forma mais broxante do universo e eu sorri amarelo.

- Enfim... olha esse, que tal?!- perguntou com seu tom animado de volta. Um vestido verde-cana cheio de babados tomou conta da minha vista.

Eu tomei um susto, e dei um leve grito, quase caindo para trás na minha cama.

- Meu Merlin santo, o que é isso?! É o quarto da Black por acaso?! Tem mais babados que a barra do mega-cinto dela!!- exclamei, assustada.

Alice encarou o vestido e deu de ombros.

- É mesmo, eu não tinha reparado... – e jogou o vestido na escrivaninha.

- Sinceramente... eu preciso saber quando eu comprei essa coisa...- falei, apontando para o vestido cheio de babados com cara de nojo.

- Achei!!!!!!!- gritou Alice, hiper animada.

Tomei um susto novamente com o grito dela. Mas dessa vez ela não quis sair de trás do armário, fazendo um suspense absurdo, e me olhando com uma cara de maníaca.

- Você tá me assustando Alice.. sai logo daí...- eu falei, realmente séria.

A cara maléfica de Alice dá medo até em dementador se duvidar.

- Esse é o escolhido Lilly...- dizia ela, enquanto saía aos poucos de trás do armário. Até que...- TCHARAN!!- fez ela, me mostrando o vestido mais simples que eu já vi na minha vida. Branco, com um espartilho também branco e com detalhes sutis.

Eu o olhei do ângulo normal da cabeça. Depois baixei um pouco a cabeça para a direita. Depois para a esquerda. Depois encarei de baixo pra cima.

- Tem certeza de que eu estou vendo o mesmo vestido que você Alice?- perguntei, quase plantando bananeira tentando enxergar algo de extraordinário nele.

- Se você estiver falando de um branco simples, é...tenho sim.- disse ela, simplesmente, dando de ombros mas sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Eu me sentei normalmente e fiquei por um tempo encarando Alice com a boca um pouco entreaberta. Ela me encarava com aquele sorriso demente e eu com meu queixo caído debilmente. Não sei quem tinha a cara mais retardada. Acho que Lua perto de nós pareceria uma pessoa normal...

Depois de um certo tempo, Alice pigarreou e falou:

- Claro que eu ainda vou dar uns ajustes né... tá faltando algum brilho e...

- Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice...- falava eu enquanto me levantava e a segurava pelos ombros e a encarando nos olhos.- Alicezinha... Alicezona...- agulhei com meu humor sarcástico. – Você realmente acha que eu vou com um vestido todo branco?! Eu não vou me casar!! E também não quero ouvir comentários de...

Mas no exato segundo ela piscou para mim como se já soubesse que eu ia falar aquilo, e com um toque de varinha o vestido ficou de cor vinho. Eu realmente não deixei meu queixo cair porque eu estava a criticando a poucos minutos e isso ia parecer contraditório demais para minha reputação.

Ficou extremamente perfeito. Eu sabia disso e não tinha como negar de jeito nenhum... pisquei várias vezes ainda encarando o vestido e segurando Alice pelos ombros.

- Gostou né?- falou ela.- Eu sabia... eu vou dar mais alguns ajustes secretos e amanhã você verá que vestido será este!!!- e rodopiou com o vestido fazendo este obter ondas por toda sua barra.

Eu engoli em seco e balancei a cabeça, voltando a minha cama.

- Eu sinceramente não sei pra que isso tudo... – falei, querendo mudar de assunto, indignada.- Afinal, é só um baile oras!!- me exasperei colocando as mãos na cintura.

Alice gargalhou guardando o vestido e voltando-se para mim com aquela cara maléfica novamente.

- Você tá me assustando demais hoje Alice Chains...- resmunguei, franzindo o cenho.

- Não é só um baile Lilly...- falou ela, sentando-se ao meu lado, ignorando meu comentário anterior. – Vai ser "O" baile!

- Ah, é?! E posso saber porque?!- perguntei, cruzando os braços, a desafiando a me dar motivos plausíveis para ser "O" baile.

- Claro que pode!- respondeu ela, animadamente, parecendo que voar de tanta alegria a qualquer minuto.- Porque, primeiro: - e fez o número um na mão.- É nosso último ano em Hogwarts, coisas imprevisíveis acontecerão por lá... Segundo: Podemos esperar muito dos Marotos, o que garante a diversão da festa...- eu rolei os olhos. Quero dizer, aquilo era motivo plausível?!- E terceiro e mais importante: É o primeiro lugar em que você vai se encontrar com Tiago num verdadeiro encontro!!

Nesse eu só não dei um murro na cara de Alice porque eu estava muito ocupada com minha boca escancarada e minha cara de quem não acreditara no que acabara de ouvir.

- Ok... ok... ok... ok...- fui falando no meio de respirações profundas e lentas. – Isso foi só uma introdução, você vai me dar os motivos a partir de agora né?...

- Ah, poupe-me Lílian!!! Você pode enganar cada ser deste castelo mas a mim é MUITO difícil!!!- replicou ela, já impaciente, muxoxando e me encarando.- Tá na cara desde o começo do ano que você tá implorando pra aquele antigo Tiago voltar, tá na cara que você ficou hiper alegre quando ele voltou ao "normal" e tá hiper na cara que você ESTÁ e sempre FOI apaixonada por ele. Você só nunca confessou isso para si mesma... a partir do momento que você confessar isso para você mesma, tudo vai ser tornar bem mais fácil, você vai ver...

Eu não reclamei. Eu não gritei. Eu não chutei Alice. Eu não a dei um murro. Eu não quis a bater.

Eu considerei a questão.

E esse é o começo da minha história...

Da minha história de sofrimento e de tudo o mais. O primeiro passo foi começar a admitir para mim mesma que eu amava Tiago Potter. Foi muito mais difícil que eu imaginei.

Eu balancei mais a cabeça como se espantasse um inseto.

- Eu... eu... eu não sei Alice, acho que não...- gaguejei, piscando varias vezes e me inquietando.

Alice encarou isso como um grande começo e deu um soco na cama como gesto de vitória.

- Isso Lílian! Vai lá, você consegue!!! – pediu ela, me encarando nos olhos como se implorasse.

Eu abri a boca e fechei inúmeras vezes, e a fala me faltou nessa hora.

Eu amava ele? Quero dizer, não fazia sentido nenhum... Eu sempre o odiei (quase sempre)... Eu sempre o critiquei... Eu sempre falei mal dele... Eu sempre gritei com ele... Eu sempre repugnei o jeito dele... Não fazia sentido de uma noite pra outra eu admitir um amor inexistente... mas... será que era inexistente mesmo? Quero dizer, eu havia sentido falta do jeito "antigo" dele nas últimas semanas... será que eu sempre o amei no subconsciente e não sabia? Ou não... ou será que eu não amo, acho que amo, vou admitir que amo e acabo não o amando? Eu estava ficando louca e precisava de um tempo para dizer qualquer coisa a mais...

Alice percebeu isso de alguma forma e suspirou cansada e bocejando longamente, me deu um beijo na bochecha, e foi para sua cama me desejando um preguiçoso "boa-noite". Eu respondi,mas minha cabeça ainda estava a mil.

Percebi que todas já haviam ido dormir e Alice agora fechava as cortinas da sua cama. Assim que ela fechou totalmente, eu me levantei e fui em direção a cabeceira da minha cama. Levantei o colchão e achei o que eu procurava.

A foto ainda estava lá, intacta.

A encarei e fixei meu olhar bem fundo nos olhos da Lílian da foto como se quisesse ver no fundo daquele ódio todo, uma pontada de amor. Mas não consegui enxergar nada. Só raiva. Suspirei e olhei fundo nos olhos de Potter. Era aquele ar traquino de sempre mas eu sentia que tinha algo verdadeiro naquele jeito que ele me encarava.

Será que eu não havia ignorado um sentimento verdadeiro do Potter? É absolutamente chato quando quem você ama te ignora... imagine agora a pessoa que você gosta berrando na sua cara e o mandando sumir da vida dela? Será que eu magoei Potter profundamente e não sabia? E se magoei porque ele continuava correndo atrás dessa megera que eu era?

Eram muitas perguntas e todas foram interrompidas por uma dor de cabeça imensa que me veio. Foi mais uma pontada que dor normal. Me ergui, os olhos marejando, com a mão na testa, cambaleante e fui atrás das minhas poções curativas.

Até que eu ouvi:

"Pensar demais faz mal _doce Lilly_..."

Estaquei de frente à minha escrivaninha de poções, deveres e agora de vestidos jogados por Alice, e pensei/reclamando:

"Você realmente não acha que vai me atormentar toda noite não é?!" reclamei, com muita raiva, mais pelo fato de que eu estava com medo que ele tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos anteriores do que raiva por ele está invadindo meu pensamento a aquela hora da noite.

"Só se você quiser.." a voz dele era aquela convencida de sempre.

"Então se prepare para nunca mais me visitar noturnamente."respondi de prontidão.

"Calma, só vim para perguntar uma coisinha... não precisa se esquentar _doce Lilly_..."

"Pergunte logo, meu sono da beleza me espera!!" falei, para expulsar o Potter até porque eu zombava quando a Amanda me falava isso.

"Ok, ok, não vou me demorar... até porque sua beleza tem que ser preservada mesmo..."

"Potter, sem mais delongas. Qual a pergunta?"

"Ok, gosta de ir direto ao ponto, ótimo..."

"Você por acaso está contando pontos meus Potter?!"

"Quem, eu?!"

"Tem algum outro Potter na minha cabeça?!"

"Hummm, então você admite que eu moro nos seus pensamentos!!!"

"EU QUIS DIZER CONVERSANDO DENTRO DA MINHA CABEÇA, ANTA! VOCE ENTENDEU!!"

"Tá, tá, não precisa se zangar..."

"Faça."

"O quê?"

"A pergunta energúmeno!!"

"Ah, certo!!"

"Quero deixar claro que rolei os meus olhos agora..."

"Lindos olhos por sinal..."

"Potter, pare com isso!"

"Ficou vermelha que eu sei!!!!"

"Ridículo..."

"Ah Lilly, mas seus olhos são lindos mesmo... se um dia tivermos filhos quero que eles tenham seus olhos..."

"Potter... eu vou fingir que eu não ouvi você cogitando a possibilidade de ter filhos comigo."

"Eu te amo Lilly, e você me ama, e você não pode negar."

"FAÇA A MALDITA PERGUNTA E VÁ EMBORA ANTES QUE EU TE DÊ UM SOCO MENTALMENTE!!!"

"Ok, já que você é tão sutil, eu vou perguntar..."

"Ok."

"..."

"Potter?"

"Oi?"

"A pergunta é...??"

"É que eu tava esperando você se sentar pra eu perguntar."

"Preciso?"

"Acho que sim..."

"Tá certo. Esses podem ser seus últimos pensamentos..."

"Lá vai... você vai com que roupa?"

"O QUÊ?!"

"É, eu disse pra ficar sentada..."

"PRA QUE VOCE TÁ ME PERGUNTANDO ISSO?!"

"Só pra saber ué... não posso saber o que minha amada vai usar no baile?"

"PRIMEIRO: AMADA UMA PORCARIA!! SEGUNDO: NÃO, NÃO PODE!!"

"Eu já disse que você se estressa fácil?"

"Acho que já, não que eu presto muito atenção no que você relincha Potter..."

"Respeito é bom e eu gosto!!"

"Não costumo respeitar veados..."

"O QUÊ?!"

"Ué, num é nisso que você se transforma?!"

"NÃO! EU ME TRANSFORMO NUM CERVO!!!"

"..."

"Evans?"

"..."

"Lílian?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA... triste..."

"Muito engraçado... eu sinceramente não sei o que to fazendo aqui que eu ainda não fui dormir..."

"Boa pergunta. Eu também não... falar nisso, como faz para desligar esse troço?"

"Desligar o que?!"

"Esse treco aqui... essa conversa..."

"É só esquecer o que a gente tava falando..."

"Vai ser um pouco difícil, já que você defendeu "tão bem" sua transformação."

"Então apenas feche os olhos e tente fazer a desconexão."

"Simples, não?"

"É simples, Lilly!Tente!"

"Eu acho que eu consigo... então... tchau Potter, foi um desprazer imenso!"

"Você me ama!"

"Merlin que me livre disso..."

"Você sabia que Merlin não existe?"

"Deus então."

"Eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas sabia?"

"Herege!!!"

"Nós estamos discutindo religião, MESMO?"

"Qual é o problema? É um assunto polêmico..."

"Ok, boa noite Lilly... sonhe comigo!"

"Idiota, infantil, patife..."

"Amo você."

E aí um zumbido invadiu meu ouvido e eu não pude responder a altura.

Mas pensando melhor eu não saberia o que responder...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- 1...2...3... e... vai!!!!

- Não dááááá... ta me sufocandoooo...

- Lílian, TEM que dar, você não tá entendendo!! Vai, vamos tentar de novo!

- Não, espera pelo menos uns cinco minutos para eu respirar vai...

- De jeito nenhum, você pensa que eu não sei que assim que eu deixar você sentar, você senta e sai correndo?!

- Aliceeee, é sério, por favor, eu uso o vestido mas o espartilho não, por favor!!

- O espartilho é o charme Lílian!! Se você não usa o espartilho, você está praticamente pelada!!

- Então é melhor eu ir pelada...pelo menos eu vou respirar melhor!

- Muito engraçadinha! Vamos, no 3! Um... dois... três, força!!!!

Eu suguei todo o ar existente ao redor (fiquei surpresa porque Alice não caiu sem oxigênio) e coloquei as duas mãos na barriga a forçando a entrar totalmente.

Nós estávamos a meia hora tentando colocar o miserável do espartilho. Na verdade eu nem sei como aquele espartilho apareceu... eu nunca havia comprado nenhum vestido que tivesse um! Mas Alice disse que "encontrou junto com o vestido" e eu duvido muito.. aposto que ela que conjurou um ou algo do tipo na hora...

Pra você analisar como eu já estava com dor de cabeça com essa situação, nós estávamos a meia hora tentando SÓ o espartilho, antes eu tinha demorado uma hora completa no banho pois Alice insistiu que eu tomasse um banho na banheira com pétalas de rosas, sais e num sei que lá mais que ela colocou, depois passamos meia hora escolhendo e colocando as roupas íntimas, e lá estávamos nós, presas no espartilho.

- Lílian, sabe porque não tá dando certo?- falou Alice, numa pausa que demos, enquanto eu tomava minha poção para dor de cabeça, e ela pensava com a varinha girando entre os dedos.

- Porque?- perguntei, não muito interessada, fazendo careta com a poção amarga.

- Porque na hora que eu falo vai, você não vai, você vai no três, entende? A gente tem que ir ao mesmo tempo, sabe?- falava ela, me puxando de volta para tentar.

Eu suspirei e choraminguei, cansada.

- Lice, será que você não vê que isso me cansa?- perguntei, fazendo cara de choro. Mas minha vontade na hora era de chorar mesmo...- Eu não quero, poxa! Por favor...

- Tá, tá, vamos folgar o bendito espartilho!!- falou ela, me virando de costas e colocando-o de novo ao redor da minha cintura.

- A gente não pode corta-lo...- falei, enquanto fazendo uma tesoura com as mãos mostrando o gesto de cortar.- De vez das nossas vidas?

Ela bufou atrás de mim.

- Claro que não... vamos, no três mesmo agora!! Um...

- Alice por favor...

- Dois...

- Amiga, vamo conversar...

- Três!!

- Pelo amor de Merliiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!!!- o meu "in" foi sufocado pelo espartilho que Alice com um aceno da varinha, prendeu totalmente nas minhas costas.

Por uns segundos eu fiquei sem respirar, esperando para ver se ele desatacava. Mas não desatacou. Alice também me encarava com um semblante de suspense, como se tivesse medo que a qualquer momento o fecho rasgasse e saísse voando janela do dormitório afora. Aos poucos eu fui respirando lentamente para ver se funcionara. Respirei uma vez, não soltou. Respirei a segunda, também não. Respirei a terceira, e Alice sorriu abertamente atrás de mim.

- Ótimo! Vamos agora ao vestido!- disse, empolgada, batendo palminhas e indo pegar o vestido que ela havia feito uns ajustes.

Eu suspirei cansada, e sentei-me na minha cama, esperando pacientemente. Tamborilei meus dedos nos joelhos e assobiei uma canção feliz. Eu estava com um bom humor apesar de tudo, e não sabia porque.

Alice voltou saltitante e me mostrou o vestido, feliz da vida. Ele era vinho (como eu tinha dito) com detalhes vermelho-claros e não parecia vulgar nem recatado demais. Era um meio-termo que ficou perfeitamente coerente. Ela sorria para mim, esperando uma opinião.

- E aí? Ficou bom?- perguntou, segurando o vestido delicadamente.

- Ficou muito bom, Alice...- respondi, me levantando e ficando numa posição pronta para me vestir. – Mas... você não acha que é muito vermelho para uma pessoa só? Tipo, se você não lembra, eu também tenho um cabelo bem vermelhinho... e dependendo das situações de hoje (o que não duvido nada) se forem como eu to adivinhando que sejam, eu vou ficar com a cara vermelha várias vezes também...

Ela abafou uma risadinha enquanto me ajudava a me vestir.

- Mas eu não acho que vá ficar vermelho demais para uma pessoa só não... pelo contrário, vai ficar bem...

- Cheguei.- concluí, virando de costas para ela atacar atrás.

Ela riu e levantou o zíper com animação. Eu estava de lado para o espelho por isso não dava para ver ainda como havia ficado. De repente me lembrei de algo da noite anterior...

"Você vai com que roupa?"

Eu sorri de leve, e me virei lentamente.

Minha versão modesta:

Estava particularmente bom. O vestido não havia ficado "cheguei", pelo contrário, o vestido só ajudava meu cabelo no trabalho de deixar meus olhos mais vivos ainda.

Minha versão convencida:

Ficou PER-FEI-TO!!! Demais, eu com certeza ia ser a mais linda daquele baile, tudo graças à Alice e a sua mão de fada!! Meus olhos pareciam duas esmeraldas descobertas recentemente, e minhas sardas por incrível que pareça, pareciam combinar perfeitamente, mostrando que se eu não as tivesse, não seria a mesma coisa...

Eu não consegui evitar um sorriso satisfatório, e quando olhei através do espelho, vi Alice boquiaberta, e depois começando a gargalhar.

- Meu Deus Lilly, tá linda demais!!!!- vibrou ela, pegando na minha mão e me fazendo rodopiar, como se fosse um cavalheiro.

- Brigada mesmo, Lice... ficou ótimo!- falei, rindo, e me olhando no espelho novamente.

- Certo, agora... hora das madeixas!!!- exclamou, batendo mais palminhas e me fazendo sentar na cadeira de frente a meu espelho.

Primeiro ela tentou rabo de cavalo... ficara muito esportivo. Depois ela tentou solto... muito insinuante. Depois tentou um penteado diferente (que incluíam marias-chiquinhas pelo cabelo todo que eu só faltei fazer xixi de tanto rir quando vi)... ficara muito "diferente". E por fim, ela me fez um coque não muito apertado, que deixava alguns fios da minha franja caírem sobre o rosto... caíra muito bem.

Assim que terminamos o cabelo, ela me levantou novamente e me colocou um par de brincos não muito grandes e também não muito pequenos, dourados com umas pedrinhas vermelhas de detalhe. Em seguida, me borrifou com o perfume mais caro que eu tinha (eu não coleciono muito perfumes, então podemos dizer que foi a segunda opção entre duas), me ajudou a calçar as sapatilhas, passou um pouco de pó-de-arroz (muito pouco mesmo porque eu detesto aquele pozinho na minha cara, me dá coceiras) no meu rosto, me passou um batom cor de boca que não era chamativo (pelo menos isso) realçou ainda mais (se possível) meus olhos com um lápis leve e um delineador, e depois abriu espaço entre mim e o espelho novamente, para que eu pudesse observar o resultado final.

Realmente havia ficado muito bom. Eu sorri para ela, de modo agradecido e ela me abraçou, dizendo:

- Ficou linda, Lilly... perfeita!

- É, realmente uma dama-de-vermelho...- falei, me olhando novamente, satisfeita.

Alice concordou, suspirando. Depois de um certo tempo nos encarando, eu falei, de súbito:

- Alice, já são sete e meia e você não tá pronta!!!- exclamei, surpresa, olhando meu relógio de pulso (que não era vermelho).

Alice arregalou os olhos e correu em direção à sua cama, pegando seu vestido (rosa-bebê que de bebê só tinha o nome, porque tinha um decote bem arranjado e ainda tinha fenda na perna direita), e ficando de frente ao espelho começando a se arrumar (ela já havia tomado banho depois de mim) e eu corri para ajuda-la.

Quando concluímos, resolvemos deixar os cabelos dela soltos (exceto por um presilha que prendia um lado do cabelo), a sua maquiagem era muito leve também e no final, também batemos palminhas juntas já que havia ficado tão perfeito quanto.

Nos erguemos e corremos em direção a saída.

- Ei, e a Lua?!- perguntei, estacando na frente da porta do dormitório.

Alice me encarou com os olhos arregalados.

- É mesmo, esqueci dela completamente!!- exasperou-se ela, correndo e me puxando em direção a cama de Lua que se encontrava fechada pelas cortinas.

- Luaaaaa!- chamei, impaciente, afinal já eram oito e uma.

Ninguém respondeu.

- Luaaaaaaaaaa!!!!- chamou Alice, muito menos paciente que eu.

Ainda nada.

- Luaaaaaaaaaa, exemplares do Pasquim de graça!!!- falei, achando ridícula minha desculpa, e Alice pareceu achar o mesmo já que me olhou de forma : "não tinha uma pior não?" e eu apenas dei de ombros mostrando que era apenas o que viera na minha cabeça na hora.

O silêncio veio novamente, e quando Alice abriu a boca para dar uma outra desculpa, a voz sonhadora de Lua veio de trás das cortinas vinho:

- Não se preocupem, eu já desço... – seu tom de voz era o de sempre, e parecia até bem humorada.

Eu olhei para Alice e ela me olhou. Ambas, tínhamos olhares preocupados. Ok, a Lua estava feliz... algo "fora do comum" ia acontecer...

- Lua, tem... tem certeza.. de que... não quer que a gente entre e... bem...- começou Alice, porém,Lua interveio:

- Não! Tudo bem! Vou ficar bem... podem ir, princesinhas...

Eu rolei os olhos para Alice demonstrando que estava tudo bem mesmo. "Princesinhas... é nesses momentos que eu paro e penso? Porque eu aturo Lua mesmo? Ah! Porque eu sou _Legius_...".

Alice hesitou por um momento, e depois com um muxoxo e dando de ombros, abriu a porta do dormitório animada, comigo em seu encalço.

Eu vou confessar que eu estava nervosa. Eu estava. Não pelo que iam achar de mim, nem pelo que eu estava vestindo, nem pelo meu penteado, ou algo assim... Eu estava nervosa por... (respira fundo), gente vocês me entendem né? Quero dizer... é difícil pra mim que passei mais de dois anos desprezando um ser que.. bem, hoje, eu estou nervosa por estar indo encontrar ele e vocês sabem disso. Quero dizer, gente, eu ia me encontrar com Tiago Potter!!! Vocês têm a gravidade disso?! Se vocês me dissessem isso há alguns meses atrás, eu ia... ia... rir, depois chorar, depois gritar, depois rir novamente, depois te olhar com cara de que você é louco(a), depois rir, depois me desesperar, depois gritar novamente, depois rir de novo, depois gritar de novo (à esta altura você já estaria sem tímpanos) e depois chorar rindo.

Seria realmente traumatizante.

Então é melhor você não voltar no tempo e tentar me dizer isso. Valeu a dica?

Enfim...

Começamos a descer as escadas quando Alice estacou no terceiro degrau, e virou-se para mim com os olhos arregalados.

- Não vai dar Lilly, e se ele não gostar?!

Ok, aquilo era o que me faltava. Eu já estava nervosa o suficiente por nós duas, e ela ainda me vem com frescurinhas na hora, e resolve dar o piripaque e decidir não ir!!

Quero dizer, eu estava me sacrificando por aquele baile! Eu estava morrendo de calor e sem ar dentro daquele espartilho infernal!!!

- Ahhhh, poupe-me Alice Chains, faça-me o favor de ser menos fresca e descer logo!!!- sibilei com força no seu ouvido a espetando com minha varinha (que eu havia habilmente escondido do lado do meu vestido num lindo buraquinho que eu tinha achado), e a beliscando a outra mão.

- Ai Lilly, não tenho coragem! E é normal eu estar nervosa...- justificou-se ao me ver rolando os olhos.- É meu primeiro baile afinal!

- O meu também, mas pode acreditar que não será o último! Vamos, mexa-se!!- sibilei novamente, agora a empurrando.

- Não dá!- sussurrava ela, travando na escada.

- Desempaca mula!!

- Por favor Lilly!!

- Anda Alice!!!

- Com licença...- pediu uma voz de uma garota atrás de nós e paramos de brigar instantaneamente, virando-se tão rapidamente que estalamos ambos os pescoços.

Duas garotas sorridentes do quinto ano, pediam licença, cada uma com seu vestidinho caro (deu pra perceber,porém isso não queria dizer que os vestidos eram bonitos. Um era verde-cana que me lembrou muito o vestido de que eu havia quase morrido do coração ao ver no meu guarda-roupa, e outro era amarelo tão ofuscante que dava dor de cabeça só de olhar), e as duas rindo de algo que parecia realmente engraçado pois tinham lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu só esperava que esse "algo" não fosse eu e Alice. Pois se fosse...

Por isso, pus meu olhar mais mortal que tive na hora, e me endireitei soltando Alice. Já Alice sorriu sem graça e também abriu espaço para as garotas passarem. Elas desceram as escadas com dois largos sorrisos e conversando como se aquele baile fosse uma coisa extremamente divertida porém extremamente comum.

Eu olhei para Alice e senti que ela havia percebido o mesmo.

Nós duas alisamos nossos vestidos e começamos a descer, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Tá vendo? Essas garotinhas que nem tiraram o cheiro da fralda ainda...

- Elas só são dois anos mais novas que nós, Lílian, não exagera...

- De qualquer forma, até aquelas duas criaturinhas ofuscantes estão agindo com naturalidade... já você...

- Lílian, critique à mãe!

- Você respeite a minha mãe Chains, ou vamos sair na porrada e nem tomamos uns _firewhiskys_ ainda!!

- Nós vamos beber?!

- Claro, ué! Ou... ou não?

- Lílian.. você já é escandalosa sóbria, eu não quero imaginar bêbada...

- Você sabia que isso só me instiga à beber?!

- Lílian, é ele!

- Quem? _Firewhisky_?!

- NÃO! Frank!!

Já estávamos no último degrau da escada quando Alice surpreendeu-se com seu amado que eu reparei que estava de costas, conversando com ninguém menos que os Marotos. Mas peraí... sem Tiago?

É, foi nisso que eu mais reparei e meu coração gelou nessa hora.

Mas voltando a situação (mais desse drama adiante...), Frank estava de costas conversando animadamente com Black (MEU Merlin, momento fútilíssimo agora!!! Black já era lindo normalmente... Black DE TERNO?! Não era a toa que varias garotas chegavam a suspirar quando passavam por ele...), Pettigrew estava parecendo, agora mais que nunca, um ursinho de pelúcia de ratinho, e Remo estava muito bonito se a gente não contar com a aparência doente e as cicatrizes no rosto de sempre. Mas seu olhar calmo e alegre transportava seu charme e algumas garotas o olhavam cobiçadamente. Ele, que parecia estar um pouco por fora da conversa dos garotos, varreu o local com seu olhar, e me identificou na escada com Alice. Primeiramente, ele arregalou de leve seus olhos como se surpreendesse com algo e depois sorriu sutilmente para mim. Eu sorri de volta. Os garotos que estavam com ele perceberam seu sorriso e olharam na direção que ele olhava...

Alice apertou com MUITA FORÇA meu braço. E eu a odeio até hoje por aquele momento...

Frank virou-se e pela primeira vez na vida ele deixou seu queixo cair por Alice.

Achei hiper fofa essa cena, gente!!!

Ele deixou o queixo cair, mesmo! Eu juro que espontâneo dele!! Alice, que antes estivera nervosa, pelo alívio e por achar bonitinha aquela atitude do namorado, sorriu abertamente para ele e este veio ao nosso encontro o mais rápido possível, me cumprimentando rapidamente, e dando à mão à Alice, ainda com a cara meio abobada de antes.

Então, Alice fez algo que fez o meu queixo cair. Ela pegou a mão dele e o puxou para o beijo mais quente que eu já vira em toda minha vida (sim, contando com aquele que vi por trás da porta!), na frente de todos.

Em um segundo o salão, antes cheios de comentários altos sobre o baile, calou-se. Depois, quem atrapalhou o silêncio?!

Não, Tiago, não, porque Tiago aliás estava muito ocupado brincado de esconde-esconde, não aparecendo de jeito nenhum, esqueceu?!

Black assobiou fazendo aquele estardalhaço todo. Eu rolei os olhos. Logo em seguida o salão inteiro fazia baderna e dava vivas e assobiava junto. Por mais que eu achasse aquilo patético, eu até que estava feliz pela minha amiga. Me diverti com a situação, rindo também.

Remo ergueu a varinha e soltou alguns estalinhos no ar para que a ordem voltasse ao normal. A medida que ia voltando, as pessoas voltavam a comentar o baile e seu primeiro acontecimento memorável. O SUPER beijo dado por Alice Chains em Frank Longbottom.

Alice já havia soltado seu namorado, mas eles ainda trocavam beijos e carícias digamos, que... melosas demais para meus olhos que já ardiam com o lápis... Virei-me para frente novamente e percebi que as pessoas agora me encaravam, só que sem estardalhaço. Eu era apenas, "reparada" pelas pessoas.

Mas eu vou contar o auge. O olhar do Black na minha direção foi algo como "ou você volta a ser normal ou eu vou aí..." e eu realmente tive medo dos seus extintos tarados. Mas aí me lembrei que era ninguém menos que Sirius Black e lancei um olhar assassino na sua direção e ele sorriu sem graça. Pettigrew já me encarava com os olhos arregalados e tinha expressão de que estava louco para contar a alguém aquilo... Mas não precisava...

Eu já disse que detesto quando todas as atenções viram para mim? Pois é. Muitas pessoas me encararam e eu não me senti bem com aquilo... mas quem é que me sempre me salva nas situações ? Sim, Remo Lupin.

- Olá, Dama de Vermelho, tudo bem?- perguntou ele, com seu tom divertido, porém deixando-se perceber que ele também estava um pouco impressionado.

(Tá, vocês devem ta achando que eu to me achando demais... mas eu juro que todos os fatos que eu passo para esse diário são a mais pura verdade!!)

- Eu juro que eu também achei o vermelho um pouco exagerado!- fui me justificando, enquanto corava de leve.

- Não, Lilly, ficou muito bonita mesmo... sério!- afirmava ele, por mais que falasse a palavra "sério", ele não conseguia conter o riso pelo meu nervosismo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, pode enganar a todos menos à mim, Remo...- eu insistia , cruzando os braços.

Ele parou de rir e me olhou fundo nos olhos.

Eu tive uma certa impressão de que alguém naquele local, vendo aquela cena, não ia gostar nem um pouco...

Depois de um certo tempo me encarando, ele falou, com a voz altamente séria:

- Está bonita. É sério.

Eu que não ousei duvidar novamente. Já senti que estava corada o suficiente.

- Então.. er... você... – tentei puxar um assunto.

Foi quando percebi que naqueles poucos minutos conversando com Lupin, as pessoas que iriam pro baile já esvaziavam o local, e notei o pior! Alice já havia ido com Frank! Nem os Marotos estavam mais lá, com exceção de Remo, óbvio... Eu franzi o cenho.

- Você... –o que eu ia perguntar, travou na garganta pelo susto da ocasião.

- Se eu vi o Tiago?- indagou ele, com a voz tranqüila.

Eu o encarei de instantâneo. Bem, não era aquilo que eu queria perguntar, MESMO, mas já que ele havia citado...

- É?- mais perguntei que afirmei.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, dando de ombros.

- Juro que não vi... o Tiago é assim... de vez em quando ele some.- respondeu, sinceramente, suspirando e olhando o relógio. – Mas você se acostuma...

Eu o encarei rapidamente, de novo. Como assim eu me acostumava?!

- Que-quero dizer...- atrapalhou-se ele.- Se você quiser, claro... que você acostuma...

Ergui a sobrancelha indicando que se ele falasse mais, iria se arrepender. Ele entendeu o recado rapidamente, e engoliu em seco, olhando para baixo com as mãos nos bolsos. O salão já não tinha ninguém que iria pro baile e prevalecesse ali. Só alguns quartanistas e terceiranistas que comentavam o baile, invejosos. Uma curiosidade me ocorreu...

- Você chamou alguém pra ir contigo, Remo?- perguntei, realmente interessada nisso.

Ele pareceu considerar a pergunta e deu de ombros.

- Chamei. A Vance.- respondeu, simplesmente. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas imediatamente. Ela nem havia dito... – Mas nem ela, nem a McKinnon deram sinal de vida, ainda.. por isso que o Sirius decidiu ir logo...

Eu percebi que estávamos no mesmo barco e percebi que já eram quase nove horas. Tomei um susto e falei:

- Vamos logo?- pedi, batendo minhas pernas no chão, impaciente, ciente de que eu não havia passado meia hora para colocar o espartilho e não curtir nada depois.

(É, o espartilho me traumatizou mesmo!)

Remo franziu o cenho, parecendo preocupado com algo.

- Tem certeza? Quero dizer... o Tiago deve estar chegando a qualquer momen...

Mas eu não deixei ele continuar. Muxoxei alto para ele parar de falar. É, eu havia me irritado com o Potter. Uma coisa é uma mulher se atrasar, que é altamente normal... outra é o homem se atrasar! É o mesmo que deixar a mulher no altar ou algo parecido! É o mesmo que propaganda enganosa! Está dizendo que vai, mas quando vai, atrasa ou vem com defeito! Eu realmente não estava gostando da situação e eu ODEIO acima de tudo, como uma mulher orgulhosa que sou, eu ODEIO esperar.

- Vamos!!- falei, o puxando pela manga do smoking sem nenhuma consideração com a opinião dele.

Seguimos em silêncio (até porque Remo estava com medo de falar algo), e nos aproximamos rapidamente do Salão Principal.

Eu já estava ouvindo o barulho da música alegre e dançante das _Esquisitonas_ e o barulho de talheres, copos e gargalhadas. Me aproximei, meu coração batendo mais forte de ansiedade, mas sem deixar isso transpassar pelo meu rosto. Eu estava mais preocupada com o que iam pensar ao ver Lílian Evans entrando com Remo Lupin e não Tiago Potter.

Era uma idéia mesmo desastrosa.

Recapitulando:

Lílian Evans entrando com seu ex e não com o prometido que a havia pedido no meio do colégio inteiro.

Essa situação se assemelhava com a de Lua há alguns anos atrás. Só que ao invés de rir na frente de todos, Tiago ria por trás de mim, escondido em algum lugar, de preferência com alguma garota...

Esse pensamento me deu uma escaldada no estômago de ódio que eu não agüentei e rosnei, rolando os olhos de raiva. Parei à porta do Salão (que estava magnificamente decorado com pingentes de gelo por todo canto e uma decoração bastante sugestiva, ou seja, estava na cara que era um Baile de Inverno), ainda respirando fundo com muita raiva.

Remo me encarou preocupado.

- Vai querer entrar?- perguntou, ainda hesitante da minha resposta.

Eu o olhei e vi que ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para não me ver daquele jeito, com raiva. Respirei fundo novamente, e disse:

- Vou.

E o puxei pela mão, salão à dentro.

Não vou dizer que foi tão desastroso que eu tinha medo que fosse. Foi menos pior. As pessoas ao invés de repararem e começarem a apontar e comentar (como eu havia imaginado que fosse), apenas repararam e comentaram baixinho umas com as outras, porém, sem o som de murmúrios sobressaírem muito, por causa do barulho da música.

Aquilo me aliviou um pouco e eu e Remo fomos para um canto mais afastado, perto de uns banquinhos cor de gelo.

- Bem, não foi tão ruim assim...- comentou ele, passando a mão nos cabelos nervosamente, e na mesma hora passou um garçom servindo cerveja amanteigada.

Remo apanhou uma e na mesma hora virou-a.

Eu observei-o e lembrei da minha "possível" cogitação de beber _firewhisky_. Varri o local com os olhos.

Se antes eu não tinha motivos para beber. Agora eu tinha.

O primeiro garçom que passou com os tais _firewhiskys_ nem olhou na nossa direção, por imaginar que fosse proibido dar a bebida para os alunos. Mas eu não precisei chama-lo nem para-lo para beber. Com minha mão altamente leve, me aproximei vagarosamente atrás dele, por entre a multidão e apanhei um copo delicadamente, e voltei correndo de onde eu havia vindo.

Remo que estivera me procurando com o olhar, quando me viu aproximando com o copo, arregalou os olhos rapidamente.

- Lílian!! Você vai beber... isso?!!- perguntou, apontando para o copo que estava na minha mão.

Eu sentei no banquinho ao lado do seu e suspirei.

- Vou, Remo... eu sei que é irresponsável da minha parte...

- Bastante por sinal...

- Mas!!! Hoje eu vou... não estou agüentando tanta gente me olhando e a demora do Potter realmente está me deixando irritada.- "justifiquei" rodando com o dedo mindinho os gelos que estavam lá dentro do copo. Eu não tinha o costume de beber para saber como mexer na bebida, muito pelo contrário, mas é que eu via meu pai fazendo isso sempre com os _whiskys_ trouxas que resolvi tentar.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Lílian. – falou ele pacientemente, se colocando na minha frente.- Nós somos monitores-chefes. Pense bem.

- Remo.- falei, no mesmo tom paciente.- Por favor... eu nunca me aventurei...

- Não dá pra se aventurar numa outra situação, por favor?- perguntou ele, mais implorando que tudo, seu olhar já desesperado.

- Não, não dá! – e virei o copo rapidamente goela à dentro.

O que posso dizer da sensação de beber _firewhisky_? É algo que realmente... realmente... realmente... arde!!! Arde DEMAIS! Muito! Imensamente demais!!! Algo absurdo!! Fiquei com a garganta dormente na mesma hora! Foi inacreditável!! Respirei fundo e apertei os olhos com força. Era pior que qualquer poção que eu já havia tomado.

Abri os olhos vagarosamente, a visão ainda um pouco embaçada porque eu havia a pressionado com força, e estiquei a língua para fora, suspirando com força.

- Nossa!!- falei, balançando a cabeça com força de um lado para o outro.- Isso é forte!!

Remo tremia. Nunca o vi tão nervoso na minha vida. Isso me deu uma leve vontade de rir.. mas só leve.

- Que bom que você viu que é forte! Vamos, pare de beber!! – falou , assim que me viu indo atrás, abaixada, atrás do outro garçom que tinha a bandeja cheia de bebidas alcoólicas proibidas para menores.

Ele me seguiu praticamente por todo o salão. Eu estava mesmo determinada a tomar mais de dois copos pelo menos, naquela noite. E na minha cabeça, Remo não ia atrapalhar de jeito nenhum.

Quando já estávamos no meio do salão e eu já havia conseguido pegar um copo e o olhava vitoriosa, Remo me alcançou:

- Ahá! Te peguei mocinha! Solte isso agora...

Mas eu não prestei atenção em Remo. Minha boca estava escancarada com algo que vinha adentrando no salão tranquilamente, com sua expressão serena, quase não abalada com o susto que todos os presentes do local tomaram.

Na hora em que isto aconteceu, _As Esquisitonas_ estavam mudando de uma música para a outra, então coincidentemente, o silêncio delas, fez com que o falatório se avolumasse. Remo que continuava falando para eu soltar o copo, virou-se e também deixou o queixo cair livremente. Eu realmente pensei na possibilidade do _firewhisky_ já estar fazendo efeito em mim, mas a reação de todos fez com que eu descartasse essa possibilidade. Pisquei várias vezes. Não era miragem. Era isso mesmo.

Lua McMoony era NO MÍNIMO a mulher mais linda daquele baile e se aproximava calmamente em minha direção, com seu sorriso avoado no rosto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**N/A:** E aíííííí pessoal??!! Como vão?! Curtindo a fic?!

Não preciso dizer que AMEI os comentários do último capítulo, né?! Eu posso não ter muitos por capítulo mas tenho uma qualidade de reviews imensa!!! São as melhores reviews que eu posso receber!! Muito boas mesmo! Brigadão hein gente?!

Ó, primeira observação:

Eu acho (quase certeza) que o ritmo de postagem vai continuar assim, rapidinho, já que eu já montei um esquema inteiro do que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos!! Então, não vacilem, verifiquem se eu postei, porque a tendência agora é acelerar um pouquinho o ritmo tá?! (A tendência pessoal!! Pode ser que hajam alguns capítulos em que eu demore.. mas é pra manter a qualidade da fic que eu tenho muito medo que caia, ok?)

Enfim, às reviews logo:

**ceelah: **Brigada moça! Gostou do 10º?! Diz opiniões tá? Beijos!!!

**Franci Flom: **Oie Franci!!! Olha, eu coloquei arranhões do lobisomem justamente por esse medo das mordidas, porque eu ia por mordida, mas aí lembrei que transforma a pessoa! Mas tipo, pelo que eu me lembre arranhão é só arranhão mesmo... não sei.. mas enfim, desculpa se arranhão transforma tá? Podemos esquecer esse mero detalhe?! Hihihi, não, minha intenção não era transformar nem Lílian e nem Tiago em lobisomens, então, se arranhão não transforma beleza, se transforma, foi erro meu! Desculpa ok? Beijos!!!!!

**Eliza Evans Potter: **Gostou da parte do "sem ar?" Eu também!!! Hehehehe eu fiquei "sem ar" ao fazer aquilo... o Tiago é mesmo perfeito, hein?Beijos!!!

**fla Marley: **Hahahahahahah, tomei um susto, porque sei que você acompanha direitinho e não vi sua review!!! Mas entendo, que bom que você lembrou e leu! Pelo menos foram dois ao mesmo tempo, hein?! \o/ E aí, gostou? Nem precisa comentar duas vezes, comenta só agora, no 10º mesmo!! Beijos!!!

**Xanda: **Brigada Xanda! Gostou do 10º?! Beijinhos!!!

**Lika Slytherin: **Hahahahha, Tiago é demais mesmo, concordo em gênero numero e grau, bem que podia existir um de verdade né? Mas não... senão ia ter mta competição por ele, e eu queria ele só pra mim... hehehehehe, enfim, curtiu o 10? Beijos!!!

**Diana: **Brigada Diana, pelo seu comentário e pelos elogios!! Eu realmente tento fazer a Lílian a mais original possível, apesar de que ela tem aquelas influências da Lílian feita pela J.K. e pelas fics normais. Mas eu realmente me esforço e vê que ta dando resultado é muito legal! Brigada e não para de comentar tá? Beijos!!!


	11. Baile com Altos e Baixos

**Cap. 11 : Baile Com Altos e Baixos**

**Disclaimer: **Nada deste mundo da fic, é meu! Só da J.K. Rowling!! (Lua à parte )

_Na hora em que isto aconteceu, As Esquisitonas estavam mudando de uma música para a outra, então coincidentemente, o silêncio delas, fez com que o falatório se avolumasse. Remo que continuava falando para eu soltar o copo, virou-se e também deixou o queixo cair livremente. Eu realmente pensei na possibilidade do firewhisky já estar fazendo efeito em mim, mas a reação de todos fez com que eu descartasse essa possibilidade. Pisquei várias vezes. Não era miragem. Era isso mesmo. _

_Lua McMoony era NO MÍNIMO a mulher mais linda daquele baile e se aproximava calmamente em minha direção, com seu sorriso avoado no rosto. _

Eu me lembro de ter ouvido o Remo balbuciar algo do meu lado do tipo: "Ahá! Te peguei mocinha, solte isso agora porque... que? Como?... McMoony...bonita...nossa...quê?Lílian...não beba porque...como..." e mais um montão de coisas incompreensíveis. Eu também piscava muito, e engoli em seco umas quinhentas vezes.

Lua se aproximava com seu vestido azul-marinho, que se ajustava muito bem às curvas de seu corpo, seus olhos estavam muito destacados e brilhavam mais que qualquer pingente de gelo presente, e seu cabelo tinha algumas mechas presas numa presilha, mas a maioria deste estava solto, muito liso porem com algumas ondulações nas pontas. Seus brincos eram prateados e pequenos pareciam ter sido feitos com diamantes e ela tinha alguns anéis(também prateados) nos dedos. As pessoas aos poucos foram aumentando os comentários, só que agora era mais abafado pela música das _Esquisitonas_.

A medida que elas arrastavam os olhos para Lua, arrastavam para mim e Remo também pois ela vinha em nossa direção. Assim que ficou bem próxima de nós, sorriu sonhadoramente, olhou ao redor na decoração do local e disse:

- Pingentes dançantes da Noruega...eletrizante!...

Sim, haveria uma chance de eu ir dormir sem essa. Eu balancei a cabeça fortemente e quando eu ia virar meu copo de _firewhisky_ (olhem bem, eu tinha MAIS um motivo para me embebedar), Remo acordou do devaneio provocado pela Lua, e tomou meu copo no ar, me impedindo de beber.

- Não senhorita, você não está louca de beber isso!- acrescentou ele, enquanto colocava o copo na bandeja de um garçom que ia passando.

Eu bufei e na mesma hora Alice apareceu com Frank agarrado à ela.

- Luaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, você ta lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! – quase gritou ela, abraçando Lua que parecia não entender bem a situação.

- Er... obrigada... você já reparou nos pingentes dançantes da Noruega?!- perguntou, como se fosse algo muito mais interessante que a sua transformação.

Alice me encarou e eu dei de ombros. Frank encarava a loira boquiaberto. Com aquela atitude eu notei que o olhar de cobiça não vinha só dele. Todos os homens presentes naquele local a olhavam de forma admirada. Alguns (sem-vergonhas) olhavam com suas taradices estampadas nas caras. E outros (mais decentes) encaravam como se esperassem uma brecha para se aproximar da loira.

- Você nem me deixou arruma-la Lua e eu devo admitir que fiquei um pouco triste,mas veja só!!- tagarelava Alice girando a amiga pela mão.- Você está melhor que a Lilly!!!

- Ei!!!!- acrescentei na mesma hora. Não que eu me importasse com aquilo, mas comparação, também já era humilhar demais.

Alice não deu importância para minha chamada e continuou a tagarelar com Lua. Frank agora comentava baixinho com Remo a recente transformação da loira. Eu vi que não me davam atenção e procurei com o olhar meu alvo. Achei. Me abaixei aos poucos para que os outros não percebessem e comecei a andar vagarosamente em direção a ele.

Fui chegando perto e cada vez mais perto e então, quando eu estava para pegar meu lindo copinho de _firewhisky_, uma mão quente apertou a minha e eu tomei um susto me virando rapidamente. Era quem?

Tá, dessa vez vocês adivinham certo.

- Eu não quero sair com uma alcoólica, obrigado.- disse Potter, me encarando firmemente nos olhos, com seu sorriso Maroto nos lábios.

Eu senti meu coração pulsar mais forte. Quero dizer, ele tinha todas as horas do mundo para chegar e resolveu chegar justamente no momento em que eu estava agachada atrás do garçom, preparando para atacar, como o Baltazar espiava sua presa!! Fiquei com raiva do Potter por causa disso (não que isso fosse um motivo muito bom), e me ergui, apanhei o copo decidida e virei de um vez só.

Não pude evitar a careta do ardor. Senti minha língua implorar por perdão e minha garganta gritar de ódio, mas eu não pude evitar. Aquela cara do Potter como se nada tivesse acontecido estava me irritando mais que tudo. Depois que devolvi o copo vazio na bandeja do garçom que ainda estava de costas, o encarei fundo nos olhos e pela primeira vez na noite senti o salão inteiro rodar.

Mas fora rapidamente, então logo me recompus, quase não demonstrando sinal de nada.

- Eu acho que eu não tenho que me preocupar com o que você quer ou não, não é?- perguntei, vendo Potter cruzar os braços, porém ainda divertido.

Descrição rápida do Potter:

Ele estava divino naquele smoking e não era efeito da bebida! Pela primeira vez na vida o vi com um traje completo e realmente estava perfeito. Sapatos lustrados, calça social, camisa branca, smoking e tudo certinho. Mas chegava no rosto eu identifiquei duas coisas. Primeira: o cabelo deve continuava o mesmo bagunçado de sempre e eu rosnei por isso. Segundo: Potter estava usando óculos. Eu não agüentei e ri abertamente depois dessa.

Nesta hora, ele me encarou com os olhos estreitos e continuou assim por um bom tempo. As pessoas que estavam perto olharam e começaram a reparar nisso também. Algumas riam (garotos), outras davam risadinhas e suspiravam (garotas). Ele rolou os olhos e me puxou pelo cotovelo até um canto mais afastado. Eu ainda ria freneticamente.

- Tá bom, pode ir parando Evans, eu coloquei óculos mesmo, e daí?- indagou ele, parecendo realmente irritado.

Aquilo me divertiu mais ainda.

Gargalhei segurando fortemente minha barriga e aí percebi que havia algo errado. Eu ria e respirava com força mas o ar não vinha. Eu ria novamente e respirava e o ar não vinha. Comecei a me desesperar e meu sorriso sumiu do rosto. Segurei minha barriga com força e comecei a sentir minha cabeça doer, minhas mãos suarem e minhas pernas tremerem. Eu tentava a todo custo respirar mas não conseguia.

- Lílian... você está bem?...- perguntava Tiago, se aproximando hesitante de mim.

Eu o olhei nos olhos e vi que ele tinha um semblante muito preocupado.

- Eu... eu... – tentei responder, porém, na mesma hora, tudo ficou escuro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Senti que eu estava deitada em cima de algo muito confortável e cheiroso demais para eu sair de cima. Não quis abrir os olhos então fiquei muito tempo ainda, deitada apenas me ajeitando um pouco por cima desse "algo" e suspirando fortemente.

Até que comecei a ouvir um barulho um pouco estranho. Era algo como tambores. Eu franzi o cenho, ainda com os olhos fechados tentando desvendar que barulho seria aquele. Finalmente eu percebi que era baixo demais para ser tambor. Prestei mais atenção e vi que o barulho vinha apenas de um dos meus ouvidos (o que estava encostado na tal coisa) e não do outro. Com mais um pouquinho de atenção vi que era o barulho de um coração, não de tambores. E com mais um pouquinho de escândalo, eu arregalei os olhos, pulei e berrei de susto.

Eu estava deitada em nada mais nada menos que Tiago Potter.

Quando ele me viu levantar e berrar de susto, apenas girou os olhos e tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada.

Deixe-me explicar a situação.

Ele estava sentado no chão de algum corredor que iria dar no Salão Principal (dava pra saber pelo barulho da festa que estava próximo), que estava vazio e escuro (exceto pela luz da lua que vinha pelas janelas de vidro), o smoking estava jogado a um canto, estava apenas com a camisa branca e a calça preta, os cabelos mais bagunçados impossíveis e os óculos tortos.

Meus pensamentos voavam no que poderia ter acontecido e eu estaquei em um horroroso.

E se tivesse acontecido... algo?

Quero dizer, a pose dele era bem sugestiva.

Eu entrei em pânico, e arregalei os olhos começando a andar para trás até encostar na parede, em desespero.

- Posso saber pra quê esse pânico todo?- perguntou ele displicentemente, colocando a mão no bolso e tirando aquele pomo chato deste e começando a brincar com ele.

Eu olhei de um lado para o outro, depois olhei para baixo.

Oh Meu Merlin, meu vestido estava frouxo!!!!

Eu gritei na mesma hora.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- eu gritava com força e o barulho saía fino e eu não sei como não furou os tímpanos do Potter.

Ele arregalou os olhos e se levantou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?! Você ta sentindo algo?! – perguntava gritando, já que meus gritos abafavam sua voz.

Eu me afastei dele ainda gritando. Potter parecia que a qualquer momento ia entrar em pânico, passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente e falava com o pomo irritante ainda querendo brincar com ele, batendo em sua cabeça:

- Pelo amor de Merlin, pare de gritar e me diga o que está acontecendo!!!

Mas eu não cedia. Eu estava determinada a gritar até meu pânico se esvair da minha mente por tal pensamento horroroso. Continuei a gritar, até que Tiago não agüentou mais, e berrou com força:

- PARA DE GRITAR!!!!!!!

O que eu posso dizer desse grito?! Bem interessante... podemos dizer que eu encontrei alguém que tem o dom de gritar e que ainda se equipara comigo.

Chocante...

Eu arregalei os olhos, com medo, e me afastei novamente. Tiago tinha uma cara cansada, e arfava com força se recuperando do mega berro que acabara de dar. Tinha as mãos nos joelhos e ofegava olhando para o chão. O pomo cansou de insistir para brincar com ele e agora veio determinado na minha direção começando a bater de leve na minha cabeça depois dava uma volta pelo corredor, e em seguida voltava para bater de novo.

- O... que... aconteceu...?- perguntou ele entre sorvos de ar.

E depois ergueu os olhos para mim.

Eu ainda não tinha coragem de falar. O pomo, nesta hora, voltara e começara a bater na minha cabeça de novo. Ele se recuperou, se ergueu e voltou para seu smoking que estava no chão. Apanhou-o, pegou sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, colocou o smoking por cima do ombro e já ia saindo tranquilamente.

- Ei!!!- eu o chamei, e ele virou-se devagar.

- Diga.- respondeu, calmamente, porém, rouco.

Senti o pomo ainda batendo na minha cabeça e dei um tapão com força, começando a me irritar. Depois me aproximei, hesitante.

- Er... você pode me dizer se... se...- eu engoli em seco e parei a poucos metros de distância dele. – Se... se... aconteceu algo aqui... sabe? Comigo e... e... com... er... você...

Ele franziu a testa e deu de ombros, respondendo:

- Aconteceu, oras.

Eu arregalei os olhos de novo, meu coração voltando a disparar.

- Que... que... que tipo...de ... de coisa?- perguntei, esfregando uma mão na outra, nervosa.

Ele estranhou a pergunta e cruzou os braços, virando-se para mim. Ele ficou com um tempo pensando, enquanto o pomo ia até ele e batia na sua cabeça depois voltava e batia na minha. E ficou nessa brincadeira irritante.

- Um tipo de coisa meio... normal... que acontece quando uma pessoa está sufocada pelo espartilho.- respondeu, simplesmente, dando de ombros novamente, e tomando sua cerveja amanteigada novamente.

Olhei para meu vestido novamente e um alívio repentino veio. Mas não tomou conta de mim porque depois de um milésimo de segundo raciocinando isso não queria dizer nada.

- Sim, mas...- eu comecei a ficar estressada e meu rosto começou a ficar vermelho. Potter percebeu e ficou mais reto.- Que coisa normal aconteceu? Me explique Potter.

E cruzei os braços, esperando uma satisfação. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e falou, enquanto ao mesmo tempo procurava algo de errado no que havia acontecido.

- Bem... digamos que você começou a sufocar por causa do espartilho... e digamos que você desmaiou...- falou, e não achando nada de errado, continuou.- Depois você caiu por cima de mim e eu entrei em pânico... – eu senti um embrulho no estomago.- Aí eu ia te levando pra Ala Hospitalar até que você balbuciou que não queria ir pra Ala Hospitalar e que já estava bem... mas você não estava bem porque você ainda respirava com força... aí eu te trouxe pra cá e comecei a procurar qual seria o problema...

- Peraê, peraê,peraê!!!- eu falei, erguendo as mãos pedindo para ele parar. Respirei fundo. – Como assim você... _procurou o problema_?!- e estreitei os olhos, desconfiada.

Ele olhou ao redor e então arregalou-os parecendo que percebera qual era o motivo da minha desconfiança.

- Aaaaahhhhhh Evans...agora eu entendi...- falou, sorrindo, e depois começando a rir.

Eu continuei com os olhos estreitos e os braços cruzados. O pomo bateu com força na minha cabeça e eu rosnei dando um safanão nele e ele voou para longe.

- Bom, legal, eu sei que rir faz parte do seu espetáculo, mas será que dá pra me explicar o que aconteceu e com detalhes...por favor?!- eu "pedi" ainda muito desconfiada da resposta.

Ele respirou fundo e me encarou ainda sorrindo. Eu não sei o que deu no Potter mas vocês sabem que ele é um pouco... débil né? Só sei que ele ficou me encarando assim... com essa cara de _leprechaun_ tapado por vários minutos. Eu já estava começando a ficar incomodada e comecei a olhar ao redor procurando no que fixar minha atenção, porque ele realmente estava me deixando sem graça. Até que ele acordou do tal "devaneio" e disse:

- Bem, para que fique tudo bem claro, eu não fiz esse...- e procurou a palavra que eu havia dito, no fundo da sua mente. – _algo_ que você imagina que eu fiz...

Eu pigarreei mostrando que isso não havia me convencido. Ele tirou definitivamente o sorriso do rosto e falou de uma só vez:

- Ok, eu _procurei o problema_ sim, mas procurei com você vestida, claro!- acrescentou, exasperando-se. – Vi se tinha algo sangrando ou coisa assim, aí vi que não tinha nada de errado, e percebi que tinha um nó muito forte no seu espartilho, daí o afrouxei com um toque de varinha e pronto, foi só isso!!!- terminou, já nervoso por estar tentando explicar algo realmente embaraçoso.

Eu fiquei um tempo pensando se eu deveria acreditar ou não. Mas pensando bem eu vi que parecia verdade já que o nó que Alice havia dado estava tão apertado quanto mão de duende de Gringotes. Observando meu silêncio, Tiago acrescentou:

- Bom, depois disso você desmaiou novamente em cima de mim e aí eu caí e ficamos uns vinte minutos aqui, eu estava morrendo de calor por isso tirei meu smoking!- e apontou para o smoking que estava em cima de seu ombro.

Corei extremamente nessa hora.

Quero dizer, eu não quero NEM imaginar a cena em que eu CAIO em cima do Potter e nele fico sem sair de cima. Corei mais ainda.

Limpei a garganta enquanto sentia o pomo voltando a bater na minha cabeça. Para nos distrair desse momento de embaraço, eu parei e comecei a encarar o pomo que batia alegremente ao meu lado. Ergui as sobrancelhas intrigada.

- Esse... esse... _negócio_... tem vida?- perguntei, apontando para ele como se estivesse com nojo.

Potter, que estava olhando para o chão, ergueu os olhos e viu que eu falava do seu pomo querido. Sorriu orgulhoso como um pai sorria para um filho e falou:

- Tem. Eu que dei vida à ele... – e ficou encarando seu pomo voar alegremente ao redor da minha cabeça (detalhe: esvoaçando meu cabelo e acabando com meu penteado que já estava acabado), com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Eu bufei e rolei os olhos.

- Isso é magia complexa, como você conseguiu?- perguntei, realmente interessada, enquanto sentia alguns dos meus fios ruivos brincarem com a "bolinha voadora".

(Engraçado eu estar citando essa expressão. Foi a primeira que usei quando vi pela primeira vez um jogo de quadribol... me lembro que Alice estava com conjuntivite e eu tive que ficar narrando o jogo para ela... era algo mais ou menos assim : "Pronto, agora o de pernas bonitas tá passando a bolona vermelha pro de peitoral definido.. ah! O que foram esses gritos? Foi só a bolinha de metal que bateu na costela do dentuço... Eita, parece que o cabelo arrepiado achou a bolinha voadora!!" E é, o do cabelo arrepiado, era Tiago.)

- Você sabe _doce Lilly_...- dizia ele, enquanto se aproximava. Não sei porque eu engoli em seco.- Isso só levanta meu ego, e eu devo admitir...- parou a poucos centímetros de distância do meu rosto.- Que ele já é um pouquinho elevado demais...

- Pouquinho?- perguntei , dando um passo para trás, hesitante. Ele notou e abafou uma risadinha. – Seu ego é elevado até demais, Potter...

- Tiago. Por favor...- pediu ele daquele modo "tentando ser educado" sem sucesso, ficando mais próximo ainda. (Se possível).

Eu perdi o ar naquela hora e me perguntei seriamente se ele não havia apertado novamente meu espartilho sem eu perceber. Minha garganta ficou seca e Tiago parecia se divertir com a situação, pois seu olhar Maroto tomava conta do seu rosto. Tentei argumentar, tentei falar, tentei reclamar para ele se afastar de mim e que ele não tinha o direito de ficar numa proximidade tão grande assim e ia mandar ele tirar aquele pomo ridículo que voava agora com toda força ao redor das nossas cabeças. Por falar nesse objeto irritante, Tiago fez o favor de ainda olhando nos meus olhos, sem mover um fio de cabelo, apenas erguendo rapidamente a mão, apanhou o pomo com o reflexo mais veloz que eu já vira em toda minha vida. Por mais susto do que qualquer outra coisa, arregalei um pouco meus olhos e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Eu posso dizer que esse momento foi um dos mais críticos da noite já que estávamos tão próximos, nossos movimentos pareciam que imploravam por um atitude mais objetiva de ambas as partes. Eu até cheguei a sentir a mão dele na minha cintura, até cheguei a sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço... cheguei até a sentir os beijos que ele depositou por lá enquanto eu tive que me segurar com força na sua nuca para não cair porque minhas pernas tremiam demais para eu conseguir me sustentar... senti seus lábios percorrem o caminho lentamente que o levou até o lóbulo da minha orelha e o fez suspirar e senti também um arrepio que me fez fechar os olhos e esquecer qualquer coisa Dramblemática demais para estar presente na minha cabeça naquele momento...

Mas como nem tudo são meus lírios campestres...

Ouvimos um estrondo do nada que nos fez separar rapidamente e eu cheguei até a pular de susto. Ele também parecia atordoado com o barulho. Até que começamos a ouvir vários estrondos seguidos. Eu olhei para ele preocupada. Tiago apenas deu de ombros mas em seguida...

- Putz, eu disse para não começar sem mim!!!- exclamou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Eu estranhei franzindo o cenho. Ele notou minha cara e acrescentou, sem jeito:

- Então.. er... eu vou lá ver o que... esta acontecendo.. e você fica aqui... certo?...

Mas é claro que ele sabia a resposta... TANTO sabia que saiu correndo.

É, saiu. E me deixou depois de uma situação _daquelas_, sozinha, sem ninguém para me explicar o que diabos estava acontecendo. Fiquei estática por uns momentos mas depois, pernas pra que te quero e saí correndo atrás do infeliz.

Os estrondos vinham do Salão Principal e parecia que algo não estava certo. A música não era mais aquele rock animadinho das _Esquisitonas_, na realidade era algo estranho parecendo com bombos de algum tipo de seita. Meu coração disparou na segunda virada do corredor. E se fossem os tais comensais??

Notei também que um certo calor insuportável emanava da direção do Salão. Na mesma hora, pensei: "Meu Merlin, o Salão está em chamas!!!" e corri mais depressa. Era incrível como uma distância tão curta se transformou numa eternidade naquela situação. Meu coração palpitava cada vez mais com mais força e minha respiração já se tornava ofegante a medida que as mexas dos meus cabelos presos no coque, iam caindo sobre minha face. Claro que tive que correr com a barra do vestido levantada já que infelizmente este, insistia em me atrapalhar na minha corrida e eu havia derrapado três vezes nele.

Quando cheguei na frente do Salão, um choque.

O local, que antes tinha pendurado na frente alguns estalactites de gelo e decorações natalinas, agora tinha alguns enfeites de palha e sombrinhas coloridas penduradas. Meu coração que antes disparava, parecia ter congelado. Arregalei os olhos. O calor que emanava não era porque o salão estava em chamas. Ouvi gargalhadas de lá de dentro e é óbvio que eu vou explicar pra vocês o que aconteceu...

A festa de Inverno havia se transformado na festa de Verão.

Eu fui entrando no salão e percebi que o calor era de uma praia portátil que... (adivinha quem?!) os Marotos haviam colocado no salão. Um sol ofuscante e escaldante estava muito mal pendurado no meio do salão (mal pendurado mas fazia o efeito que queriam porque ô calor desgraçado que tava!) e na frente da sala um mar falsificado que não molhava (você entrava e saía porém seco como havia entrado) mas que haviam ondas que quebravam antes de atingir o meio do salão e alguns garotos surfavam nelas.

Olhando para os lados vi que o balcão de bebidas que eu conhecia havia sumido. Ao invés daquelas bebidas apareceram outras e eu me aproximei com os olhos estreitos para ler o que cada papelzinho pendurado num palito em frente a cada bebida, dizia:

- Guaraná... – fui lendo e entortando a cara por estranhar totalmente aquilo.- Suco de goiaba... Suco de maracujá... Príncipe... Cape.. Capeta?!!- exclamei, me sobressaltando com o nome da bebida.

Imediatamente alguém, ou melhor, um SENHOR alguém apareceu na minha frente. O _barman_ que antes tinha um smoking comportado com uma gola que faltava atingir a altura da testa, agora usava uma camisa florida, aberta ao peito, e uma bermuda, com um sorriso enorme. Eu deixei meu queixo cair, surpresa. Sabe que eu nunca havia reparado nos _barmans_ que Dumbledore contratava?! Só agora com aquele peitoral aberto na minha frente que eu havia reparado... (sorriso-banana).

Enfim.. ele pigarreou e falou com uma voz hiper grossa:

- Boa noite senhorita, por acaso você tem alguma dúvida ou curiosidade em relação ao "capeta"?- e apontou a bebida que estava a nossa frente.

Eu sorri banana e falei:

- Dúvida?!...er... – na verdade o "capeta" parecia bem atraente naquela hora.

Mas outro alguém, ou melhor, outro SENHOR alguém apareceu do lado do primeiro senhor alguém.

Meninas... vocês já imaginaram Sirius Black de smoking... mas de camiseta florida aberta?!!! Já?!! Se não... podem imaginar porque era como ele estava!!! O cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo deixando alguns fios caírem no seu rosto, uma bermuda azul, e chinelos nos pés. Só naquele dia que eu percebi que ele tinha algumas tatuagens ao peito... meu Merlin... sem comentários posteriores.

- Olá _doce Lilly_...- se eu já me irritava com o Potter falando isso, com o Black não era diferente.- Algum problema? Já provou nossos "capetas"?

Eu que ainda estava com os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído, balbuciei:

- Na, na, na, na verdade... não, não, Black...- dupliquei as palavras. Pisquei várias vezes e continuei, dessa vez, a voz mais firme:- Não quero, obrigada...

Ele muxoxou e falou:

- Ora, vamos, mas primeiro, deixe-me apresenta-la nosso vasto banquete brasileiro...

- _Brasileiro_?!!!- exclamei, espantada.

- É, porquê?!- perguntou ele, saindo detrás da mesa e apoiando sua mão no meu ombro, me conduzindo para ver a mesa extensa se comidas e bebidas diferentes. Dei uma olhada significativa na mão dele mas ele fingiu não notar, e continuou:- Aliás, se você pensa que nosso diretor desaprova e está com a língua coçando para denunciar os "garotinhos malvados dos Marotos" – e fez sinal de aspas com as mãos.- Veja você mesma...

Não que eu estivesse me perguntando isso, mas já que ele havia lembrado... Olhei. E fiquei estupefata ao ver que Dumbledore estava rindo com a situação, tomava um picolé de limão mais satisfeito que qualquer outra pessoa ali dentro, apenas não usava os trajes de verão que todos usavam (até porque se usasse eu iria ter um ataque cardíaco ali mesmo). Conversava animadamente com a profª. McGonagall que já ela não parecia tão alegre e eu só aumentei minha afeição por ela, e com o prof. Slughorn que parecia também se divertir e ao contrário de Dumbledore, usava trajes de banho (e isso só aumentou minha desafeição por ele).

- Vê? Até os professores estão curtindo, Lilly...então...- falava Black, e sem eu perceber colocou um colar florido em volta do meu pescoço.- Relaxe que o VERÃO apenas começou!!! Vamos, siga-me...

Eu não tive forças para reclamar. Minha única esperança de acabar com aquela brincadeira, estava tomando sorvete de limão a poucos metros de mim. Meu queixo continuava caído enquanto Black falava:

- Temos aqui feijoada...uma delícia se quer saber... temos brigadeiro... não recomendo a prova dessas duas comidas ao mesmo tempo já que Elifas fez isso e não saiu do banheiro ainda... temos acarajé... tapioca... salsichão...

Eu não estava prestando atenção no que ele dizia mas o tal "salsichão" me despertou interesse... Ah, não me levem a mal! Mas olha o nome... "Salsichão"... Isso não te chama atenção?!

Me virei na mesma hora. Um monte de salsichas gigantes estavam presas num espeto e potes de algum tipo de farinha amarelada estava ao lado. De início, fiz cara de nojo. Mas depois de curiosidade. Era uma comidinha engraçada de se ver... Me aproximei ainda mais ficando a alguns centímetros de distância...

- Sentiu atração pelo salsichão, Lílian?- ouvi a voz petulante de Sirius, atrás de mim.

Arregalei os olhos...

Meu Merlin, aquilo fazia uma ambigüidade de significados assustadora!!!! "Salsichão..."

- Não senti nada, obrigada, Black!- falei, meio que desesperada, me afastando bruscamente de tal alimento.

Ele começou a gargalhar freneticamente, e pegou um, colocando-o a poucos centímetros da minha face. Eu fiquei rubra instantaneamente. Aquilo tinha ambigüidade até no formato...

- Vamos, experimente... é bom!!- incentivava ele.- Vamos, esse eu deixo de graça!!- e praticamente encaixou na minha mão de forma que eu não tive como deixar cair.

- Como assim, _de graça_?!- perguntei, voltando minha atenção para outra coisa, a não ser o salsichão. Olhei para cara de pau do Black. – Você está cobrando por... por... _capetas_, _salsichões_ e etc.?- me indignei, já que a comida do baile era pra ser livre.

Ele apenas deu de ombros, com seu olhar fixo em alguma coisa atrás de mim. Me virei para ver o que era. Não consegui enxergar já que o infeliz (Black) é um pouco (muito) mais alto que eu, e muitas pessoas se encontravam na minha frente. Apenas bufei e bati com o salsichão no ombro dele, para ele voltar a atenção pra mim.

- Black!! Eu to falando com você!!- chamei.

Sirius sobressaltou-se e voltou-se para mim. Percebeu que era eu que continuava lá, e rolou os olhos.

- Apenas coma e se divirta Evans...- e saiu.

"Prepotente" pensei, bufando e dando uma mordida no tal... no tal... no... ( eu realmente não quero escrever mais aquele nome no meu diário, então será que dá pra eu mudar pra... deixe-me pensar... hum... "carne redonda" tá legal? Foi o melhor que consegui...). Até que era bom.. Tinha um gosto meio apimentado, mas era legal...

- Já provou a feijão-ada Lilly?- perguntou uma voz atrás de mim, por sinal muito animada.

Me virei. Alice e Frank me encaravam, ambos com roupas de banho. Frank com uma bermuda e o mesmo colar de flores que eu tinha no pescoço, e Alice de maiô com uma canga pendurada na cintura. Fitei os dois. Não era possível que só eu achasse aquilo um absurdo e não uma diversão...

- Ainda não Alice.- falei, demonstrando que realmente não fazia questão de saber o sabor da tal feijão-ada. Mas sem notar que o... "carne redonda" ainda estava na minha mão.

- Desses daí, ainda não experimentei...- falou ela, interessada, olhando para a minha mão.

Tentei esconder rapidamente, o colocando para trás, mas percebi que era tarde demais. Sorri amarelo.

- Er... na verdade... não são muito bons... er... eu... – de repente, com um estalo, algo veio a minha cabeça. Claro que eu tava procurando algo para me livrar daquela situação, mas o "assunto" que achei foi realmente intrigante. Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes e finalmente indaguei, curiosa:- Vocês por acaso viram o Tiago?

Isso não foi legal.

Tipo, não sei se você notou o problema, mas releia que você vai entender.

Alice franziu o cenho rapidamente, e Frank deixou o queixo cair automaticamente. Foram reações bem espontâneas da parte deles, e eu recomecei a corar (bem que eu havia avisado a Alice que ia ficar vermelha demais pra uma noite só...) até percebi que meu rosto estava tão quente que eu parecia que ardia em febre. Tentei consertar, para minha infelicidade...

- Que-que-quero dizer... er... – gaguejei, engolindo em seco. – Vo-vo-vo-vocês vi-viram o.. o... o... Po-Potter?

Isso só piorou a situação porque 1º: Se havia alguma dúvida dos dois em relação ao que eu havia dito, agora não havia mais... 2º: Frank começou a tossir muito e eu não sei porque... 3º: Eu finalmente percebi que o tal "Potter" que eu gaguejei, estava atrás de mim, com um sorriso ridículo, parecendo que havia ouvido tudo. 4º: Alice piscou pra mim. 5º: Eu acho que ainda sei o feitiço de esquartejamento para usar com ela mais tarde...

- Olá _doce Lilly_... se divertindo?- perguntou ele, que graças a sua altura e a minha, falou isso na altura do meu ouvido e meu corpo não pareceu achar isso legal tanto que se arrepiou.

Fechei os olhos rapidamente, e depois me virei, mais rubra que o normal, de raiva. (Era o que ele pensava porque eu estava em dúvida se eu estava vermelha de raiva ou de vergonha...).

- Não, Potter. Aliás, de quem foi essa idéia de girico?!- perguntei, com os olhos estreitos para ele.

Ow-ow.

Sinal vermelho.

Eu não estava falando com o Potter versão Baile de Inverno. Eu estava falando com o Potter versão Baile de Verão Brasileiro e isso me deixou MAIS vermelha ainda SE possível...

Ok, voltando...

Arregalei de leve os olhos, mas continuei séria, o fitando. Ele, com sua prepotência-mor, me desafiou no olhar, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Minha, mas não sabia que era de girico sabe? Na verdade, achei bem interessante... e acho que todos estão gostando também Lilly...- falou ele, simplesmente, e adivinhem o que o energúmeno fez?

Me abraçou pelos ombros como Black fizera a pouco e começou a me conduzir para algum lugar que eu não sabia onde era. Pra piorar, só me lembro de ter visto Frank e Alice se entreolharem maliciosamente, como se soubessem o que ia acontecer.. ah! Mas eles não tinham noção do que ia acontecer.. não tinham MESMO..

- Posso saber por acaso para onde o _senhor_... – fiz questão de frisar essa palavra para que ele percebesse minha informalidade. – está me conduzindo??

Ele soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz e apontou para um canto do salão que eu ainda não havia reparado. Uma pequena multidão fazia uma fila indiana, e eu comecei a me perguntar porque. Mas não precisei me perguntar muito... em questão de segundos deixe cair meu... minha.. "carne redonda"... no chão, surpreendida.

Havia uma espécie de cabine no canto do salão, em que as pessoas entravam com os trajes do Baile de Inverno e em menos de um minuto saíam com trajes do atual baile. Eu estaquei, com os olhos arregalados.

- Você tava comendo isso...?- perguntou Potter, olhando para o chão.

Eu já estava preocupada demais com a cabine do que com a "carne redonda". Falei, na mesma hora:

- Eu não vou entrar naquela cabine...

Deixem-me só explicar meu trauma por praia. É simples, rápido, quase indolor e menos trágico do que essa pausa dramática minha, parece...

Eu simplesmente odeio praia. Odeio sol. Odeio areia. Odeio mar. Odeio crianças felizes fazendo castelinho de areia. Odeio quando eu ponho os pés na areia, entro no mar, ponha os pés na areia de novo pra voltar pra choupana e meus pés ficam grudentos. Odeio a insolação que me dá todas as vezes que eu vou pra praia e me deixa com febre e diarréias. Odeio ficar mais vermelha do que eu já sou, com a vermelhidão da praia, e fazendo contraste com minhas sardas fico parecendo com um morango murcho. Odeio, simplesmente, odeio...

E odeio, ACIMA de tudo isso, ficar de maiô.

É algo constrangedor, que me deixa totalmente sem graça e é algo realmente sem noção. Pensem comigo...

O cara que inventou o maiô (só pode ter sido presepada de homem porque de mulher não foi... vejam, quem é que ia inventar uma roupa que estica seu corpo inteiro, se coça alguma parte de seu corpo pra coçar é sacrifício e ainda por cima deixa suas coxas num estado deplorável? As mulheres sabem como é...), ele não pensou nestes probleminhas citados em parênteses, só pensou na sua masculinidade egoísta para ver as pernas das dondocas exibidas na sua frente. Foi um infeliz!!!

A parte boa da minha vida em relação a isso, é o fato de que eu só fui na praia acho que duas vezes. Uma ainda bebê então não me lembro bem como era.. e outra, quando eu tinha onze anos, nas férias de natal para comemorar o fato de eu ser bruxa. Meu pai não deixou eu sair debaixo do nariz dele e eu agradeço IMENSAMENTE por isso.

- Você pretende ficar a noite toda com esse vestido?- perguntou Potter, desviando sua atenção do... do... da "carne redonda" e voltando-se para mim.

Eu rolei os olhos.

- É né? Só não pretendo usar esses maiôs ridículos!- respondi, sincera e rusticamente.

Ele pareceu desapontado. Dei um tapa no seu ombro.

- Pervertido!!!- xinguei-o, estreitando os olhos e me armando para uma briga.

- O quê?!- exclamou ele, bestificado, também virando-se para mim, procurando me entender (como sempre) mas sem obter sucesso (como sempre) e ficando com uma cara confusa (como sempre).

- Você. É. Um. Pervertido!- falei pausadamente.- Eu não vou vestir esses maiôs, está ouvindo, Potter?!

Ele tentou falar algo, mas não conseguiu. Percebi que realmente era a intenção dele, e bufei, saindo e batendo os pés pelo salão. Claro, que ele me perseguiu, porém sem proferir uma palavra. Quando já estávamos na porta do salão, uma bandeja de prata enorme apareceu bem na minha cara e o garçom quase jogava todo seu conteúdo no meu vestido (Potter ficaria feliz porque pelo menos assim eu colocaria o maiô... argh! Pateta...).

- Cuidado senhorita!!- exclamou o garçom (por sinal muito atraente assim como o _barman_). – Não vai querer que essas caipirinhas caiam em você!

Eu bufei pela segunda vez, mas outra vez o nome de alguma coisa brasileira me chamou atenção. Meu coração disparava com o susto, porém, a curiosidade era mais forte. Copos parecidos com os de _firewhisky_, estavam na bandeja, só que o líquido que tinha dentro deles, era transparente. Uma sombrinha amarela estava mergulhada na bebida como se fosse um drink, e uma rodela de limão estava pendurada na boca do copo. Ergui uma sobrancelha... aquilo era realmente intrigante...

- Essa bebida...- perguntei, tentando não parecer muito interessada, mas já parecendo. Ignorei totalmente Potter que bufava atrás de mim como se estivesse incomodado pelo fato de eu estar ignorando-o. – Ela é... boa...?

O garçom ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Parecia refletir sobre algo. Depois de alguns segundos, ele concluiu:

- Acho que sim. Depende muito do seu gosto, senhorita.- respondeu ele, o que pareceu pra mim, sinceramente.

- E... qual seria exatamente... o gosto que seria agradado com esta bebida...?- indaguei, agora sem receio de parecer interessada.

Parecia que estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade. Potter interveio:

- O gosto de uma pessoa irresponsável, sabe, Evans...- ele tava com raiva. Ótimo. Esbocei um sorriso na hora.

Minha vontade era de responder: "Não sei Potter, o irresponsável daqui é você!" mas essa brincadeira de deixa-lo com raiva estava me agradando. Me virei lentamente como se tivesse percebido que ele estava ali só naquela hora.

- Ó Potter, ainda estás aqui? – falei, colocando a mão sobre o peito como se estivesse surpresa. – Meu Merlin, nem percebi...

- Como eu disse...- enfatizou ele, ignorando meu teatrinho. – Essa bebida é para quem tem gosto de irresponsável!!

Eu o observei tremer e dei uma risadinha abafada. Ainda olhando fixamente para ele, apanhei um copo, e disse:

- Que bom, acho que é exatamente isso que eu gosto!- e virei o copo de uma vez só.

Pergunto-me agora uma coisinha. Qual era a intenção verdadeira de quem inventou aquilo? E se foi descoberto sem querer, qual era a sua intenção de deixar essa coisa vazar por aí? Deve ter sido algum antecessor do Malfoy ou da Sketch, alguém que realmente quer o mal das pessoas... Porque, vejam bem, aquela "coisa" era TOTALMENTE alucinógena. Eu tomei apenas um copo e vi meu mundo girar completamente, vi três Potter's e cinco garçons. Vi treze bandejas e sete portões do Salão Principal. Vi cinco fundos de tela e dez enfeites brasileiros. Das quinze pessoas que deveriam ter atrás de nós, vi trezentas. Isso soma no total trezentos e quarenta e três imagens no meu campo de visão de uma vez só. Era demais...

Tropecei nos meus próprios pés e quase caí. Potter e o garçom fizeram menção de me ajudar, mas eu logo exclamei:

- Não! Me deixem... me deixem... me deixem... me deixem... me deixem... me deixem... me deixem... – repeti, lentamente.

Primeiro indício de que não estou sã: Eu repito quinhentas vezes a mesma coisa.

Potter franziu o cenho e me perguntou:

- Você está bem, Lilly?- parecia realmente preocupado.

Mas se lembrem, eu não estava bem. Ri escandalosamente na hora e falei:

- To ótima Pottinho...- eu sei que ele odeia esse apelido dado pelo Pirraça. Percebi que ele fez cara de nojo na hora. Ri mais ainda. – Você que é fraquinho e não ia agüentar um gole desses...hahahahahaha!

O Potter, é MUITO influenciável e fácil de deixar com raiva e o induzir a fazer algo. Foi incrível a rapidez com que tudo aconteceu. Ele me olhou raivoso, fechou os punhos, ainda me olhando, pegou um copo da tal "caspirinha" ou sei lá que nome aquele diacho tinha, e também bebeu de uma vez só.

Não sei se Potter havia tomado uns _firewhiskys_ antes assim como eu, ou se ele era fraco para bebida alcoólica, porque na mesma hora, igualzinho a mim, ele parecia que via mais de trezentas imagens à sua frente, e seus olhos começaram a dançar pelo salão, embora ele tentasse parar de cambalear e ficar estático como uma pessoa sóbria.

Eu também não tenho idéia se você já imaginou algum dia ver eu e o Potter, bêbados, juntos, abraçados, cantando músicas brasileiras do tipo: "Garçom.. aqui nessa mesa de bar..." e vocês não querem saber o resto. Enfim, só sei que em um segundo estávamos tontos, de frente pro outro, ao lado do garçom que estava nos encarando totalmente confuso, e no outro segundo estávamos rindo, gargalhando, soluçando, e caminhando pelo salão, rindo das roupas das pessoas, jogando confetes que caíam do teto em cima delas, cantando músicas bregas (como o triste exemplo acima citado) e falando besteiras o tempo todo (como se já não falássemos).

- Potter... – praticamente cuspi, quando estávamos sentados em uma das mesas, olhando com nossos olhos inquietos, o público que dançava e passava por nós, rindo de nossas caras abestalhadas por causa do álcool. – Potter... você... você... – eu tentava de alguma forma me manter sóbria para fazer aquela pergunta, mas eu não conseguia, toda vez que eu me concentrava na tarefa de parecer sóbria, me batia um sono e aí eu esquecia do que eu tava fazendo. Resolvi esquecer essa tarefa e assumir minha bebedeira. – Você... sabe... o efeito disso... depois... da... – e não consegui concluir, rindo fortemente de um casal que passava, ambos, com os trajes de banho da mesma cor.

Ora, se isso já é engraçado para quem está normal, imagine para quem está bêbado?!

Potter, que estava sentado, porém apoiado totalmente sobre a mesa, com um braço molemente pendurado nesta apoiando a cabeça, apenas balbuciou algo incompreensível e quando eu perguntei o que ele havia falado, ele respondeu:

- Shhhhhh!!! Ouça!!- e apontou para cima, como se quisesse que eu ouvisse o que se passava.

Parei, estreitei os olhos, e procurei me concentrar novamente no que exatamente era pra ouvir, mas novamente, o sono bateu e eu revirei os olhos quase voltando a dormir novamente, até que ouvi Potter cantar:

- Brasil... meu Brasil brasileiro... terra de _bamça_ e _danpeiro_...

Rosnei.

O que diabos era aquilo?! Potter estava cantando?! Isso era um absurdo para minha cabeça insana! Dei um tapão no seu cocuruto, para ele calar a boca. (Eu estava bêbada, lembrem-se). Ele não parecia ter sentido dor, apenas algo que o incomodara como uma mosca. Ergueu a cabeça e falou:

- Que é?

Eu rosnei novamente. Quero dizer, não há muito o que se falar nessas horas não é?

Até que ouvimos alguns murmúrios vindos do centro do salão e algumas pessoas se aproximando para ver algo. Eu parecia estar mais interessada naquilo do que o Potter que apenas agora brincava com suas próprias mãos, fazendo bichinhos com elas (ex. forma de ganso, forma de coelho e forma de cachorro). Rosnei pela terceira vez para ele, que ergueu o polegar no ar como se tivesse me entendido, e me levantei.

Ok, cambaleei bastante para conseguir me firmar no chão. Fui andando (dançando seria melhor) até o local onde todos faziam o furdunço. Eu prendi a respiração quando vi. Estaquei logo atrás de Alice que arregalou os olhos apesar de já ter visto a cena. Mas eu não a culpo, por mais vezes que eu me virasse e visse aquela cena novamente, meus olhos iriam arregalar-se de qualquer forma. Era algo realmente chocante...

Humhum (limpando a garganta para contar o trágico episódio).

Lua estava... estava... beijando... o Black.

Pronto. Eu gelei nessa hora exatamente como você agora.

"COMO ASSIIIIIM? ELA NÃO CANSA DE LEVAR PÉ NA BUNDA NÃO?!" foi o que eu pensei na hora, embora minha cara estivesse muito ocupada em ficar branca, para ficar vermelha de raiva. Uma roda imensa estava ao redor deles e como havia muito espaço entre as pessoas e ao "casal", eu pude notar no canto esquerdo, Marlene McKinnon com a cara mais fula da vida que eu poderia imaginar. Parecia que ela estava tendo um colapso nervoso na decisão de bater em Lua ou em Sirius. Já no outro canto podíamos ver uma pessoa que parecia mais doente do que assustado ou surpreso com a cena.

Edward Lovegood estava aos cacos e dava para ver mesmo quem não o conhecesse e não conhecesse o relacionamento dele com Lua. Ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos, o olhar perdido em algum lugar atrás dos dois, o maxilar endurecido, engolia em seco constantemente e parecia até que estava com vontade de chorar se eu não estou sendo muito Dramblemática.

As pessoas pareciam não querer dançar ou fazer outra coisa a não ser observar até onde aquilo iria. Alice e Amanda (que eu percebi estava ao meu lado com Henry) olhavam para mim como se esperassem minha atitude para alguma coisa. Percebendo isso, arregalei os olhos mais do que já estavam e sibilei, quase sem voz:

- O que vocês querem que eu faça?! Me fantasiar e dançar ahula?! (Sim, é uma fala do Rei Leão... vejam a que ponto eu chego quando estou nervosa e/ou bêbada...).

Alice (que ainda não reparara que eu não estava normal) girou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para a cena como se procurasse algo para fazer em relação aos dois. Frank de repente apareceu ao nosso lado e eu quase pulei de susto pela chegada brusca dele.

- O Remo não sabe explicar como isso aconteceu...- explicou ele, aos sussurros para Alice.

Parecia que ela havia pedido ao namorado para ir procurar Remo para achar algum motivo plausível para aquele acontecimento. E pelo visto o lupino não tinha uma justificativa. Olhei para o meu lado esquerdo e vi Tiago com o cenho franzido. Ele estava muito sério encarando a cena para quem há alguns segundos estava brincando com as mãos. Bem, aí eu realizei que ele era o melhor amigo de Sirius...

- Você sabe algo que explique isso?- perguntei, apontando para os dois, meu dedo trêmulo por causa da minha falta de equilíbrio.

Tiago me olhou parecendo que percebera só naquele momento que eu estava lá. Depois balançou a cabeça e disse, voltando seu semblante sério para os dois:

- O Sirius tá dizendo faz um tempo que ia pegar a Lunática...- eu não sei porque eu o belisquei com força no braço. Ele gemeu um pouco e começou a esfregar o local enquanto falava, dessa vez com um tom mais nervoso.- Bem, parece que ele conseguiu... mas eu não to achando que isso vá dá certo...

- Ah, é?! E porque?!- perguntei, com um pouco de raiva pelo jeito displicente que ele falara de Lua como se eu nem estivesse lá.

Ele parou de massagear o braço e falou, dando de ombros:

- Não sei... só sei que não foi ele que a puxou...

Eu enruguei a testa o máximo que eu pude. Como poderia Lua puxar o Black quando ela morre de raiva até hoje do mesmo?! E como ele sabia que não fora Black que a puxara?! O olhei indagadora. Ele entendeu.

- Como eu sei? Bem... é simples... ele teria me dito, sabe?- respondeu, de modo convencido e arrogante para mim e depois voltando a encarar os dois com uma cara débil mental.

Eu estreitei os olhos mas eu tinha mais com que me preocupar. Voltei meus olhos para a cena. Eles continuavam a se beijar. Não sei porque me veio um suco que eu desconfiei que fosse o gástrico, bem na minha doce garganta que ficou automaticamente amarga na hora. Resumindo: vontade de vomitar. Não é escândalo meu isso... é a mais pura verdade.

Mas, instantes depois de muita concentração na cena, sabe aquela coisa que eu descobri há alguns minutos que acontecia comigo quando eu me focava em algo? Pois é... Me bateu um sono infeliz, e eu quase que desmaio no meio de todos... Porém, assim que eu abri os olhos e vi aquela cena, parecia que era a primeira vez que eu a via. Foi algo muito estranho e eu vi dois Black's e duas Luas. Os dois, por causa da minha visão turva, pareciam dançar enquanto se beijavam. Talvez fosse por isso... ou talvez fosse por outro motivo...

Que eu abri passagem entre as pessoas... (Alice não me impediu já que ainda não percebera que eu não estava sã e também porque pensara que eu ia resolver o negócio)... cambaleei até o centro do local, esperei ficar a centímetros deles, e aí...

Comecei a gargalhar o mais fortemente que pude.

Tente arquitetar isso na sua mente.

Uma cena dessas. Um público desses. Um silêncio absurdo (exceto por uma musica que parece tocar a quilômetros de distância). Um suspense daqueles. Vem uma doida varrida, com um vestido todo frouxo, os cabelos mais assanhados do que os de um gato quando vê água, e o olhar dançante, para na frente do casal e começa DO NADA à gargalhar.

E a pressão ainda aumenta pelo fato de que tal doida, é nada mais nada menos, que a monitora-chefe da escola. Um escândalo. Um fato. Um absurdo duplo de uma vez só. Confesso que para redigir essa parte em meu diário, tive ajuda de algumas pessoas já que não me lembro exatamente de tudo. Mas o fato de que minha dor no estômago de tanto rir persistiu até depois do álcool passar, é realmente inevitável.

Estava eu lá, gargalhando do casal, e de tanta força que eu fazia pra rir, eu fechava os olhos. Mas em um dos intervalos entre risada e outra percebi que todos riam. Abri os olhos, e vi.

Lua olhava para Black de forma lunática como se nunca o tivesse visto na vida. Já Black parecia estar em algum lugar que não deveria estar, e ainda por cima de trajes de praia. Ele tinha a boca escancarada como se tentasse entender o que se passava e Lua segurava o olhar de quem nunca o vira na vida. Minha risada estrondosa (sim, eu não parei de rir enquanto reparava em tudo isso) dava outro ar hilário para a situação e as pessoas começaram aos poucos, a rir. Todas.

Não sei porque (realmente não sei), eu comecei a apontar para Black, como se ele fosse a graça do "espetáculo" e ri ao mesmo tempo. As pessoas também pareciam rir dele. Lua, apesar de seu olhar avoado, também ria. E aí eu finalmente realizei...

Aquilo estava sendo mais ou menos o revide dela (só não sei se minhas risadas escandalosas estavam nos planos da minha querida amiga). Black tinha a cara de trasgo mais tosca que eu já vi... E isso não ajudou muito. Rimos com mais força.

Aos poucos, Sirius foi vendo que aquilo era demais para ele, e foi dando passos para trás, ainda encarando todos com certa raiva. Depois, virou-se de uma vez só, e ao som de gargalhadas, foi embora à passos firmes.

Eu só me lembro que depois disso, uma chuva de balas ocorreu no local. Não, não é o que você esta pensando...

As balas são pessoas, que praticamente correram em direção à algo.

McKinnon correu em direção a Black, Pettigrew correu também em direção a Black, Emelina correu em direção a Marlene, Lupin correu em direção a Emelina, Lua correu em direção à algum lugar, Lovegood correu para outro lugar, Alice correu em minha direção, Frank correu na direção dela, e eu sem ter escolha, que fiz? Corri, e Potter correu (cambaleou) em minha direção.

Mas como eu estava um pouco... fora do normal.. não consegui correr por muito tempo. Quando eu estava atrás de uma mesa num canto escuro do salão, Alice pulou em cima de mim e caímos as duas no chão. Ela se ergueu novamente, e me puxou pelo braço com força, parecendo com raiva de mim por causa de algo. Eu fiquei sem entender... quero dizer, que foi que eu tinha feito?!

- Lílian Evans, não me diga que você está...- mas ela não conseguiu concluir.

- Quê?!- perguntei, com os cabelos mais assanhados ainda, e os olhos revirando.

Ela bateu o pé no chão e ficou me encarando com raiva. (Na verdade é o que eu imagino, porque eu não lembro exatamente do que aconteceu nessa hora e Alice insiste em até hoje não me contar pelo fato de que não gosta de lembrar, porque logo em seguida eu... bem... vomitei nela.)

Não sei bem como foi isso, mas foi mais que eu, sabe? Sabe quando sobe aquela coisa e você não consegue coisar a coisa? (Olha meu amigo "coisa" de novo!). Pois é, foi o que coisou... Eu não segurei a coisa e a coisa saiu, boca à fora, ganhando liberdade e encontrado como seu chão o maiô de Alice.

Será que o inventor dos maiôs pensou que poderia servir como guarda-vômitos? Não? Pois é... serviu...

Só me lembro do "Argh!" que ela gritou na hora. Mas foi nesse momento que Alice mais provou ser minha amiga... (ela precisa provar mais?). Ela não gritou que me odiava e saiu batendo pé para fora do salão... pelo contrário, ela gritou que me odiava, me deu um tapa no braço e me forçou a me erguer para ir para a Ala Hospitalar dizendo que eu ia perder meu cargo de monitora-chefe.

Gente, aquilo surtiu um efeito em mim que me deixou em desespero instantaneamente. Enquanto Alice pedia ajuda a Frank para me carregar e este a negava porque já estava segurando Potter, eu comecei, involuntariamente, a chorar. Mas não foi aquele chorinho não sabe? Foi com direito a soluço e tudo...

- Eu _dão_ quero perder _beu_ _posdo_ de _bonidora_-chefe...!!!- (Falei desta forma, por causa do efeito do choro, sabem? Caso não entendam... caso não consigam entender... procurem entender.. porque eu não sei como explicar isso aqui...) choramingava eu, ainda pendurada pelo ombro de Alice e esta lançava em si própria um feitiço para remover o vomito, sem dar atenção às minha chorumelas.

- É, você devia ter pensado nisso antes de tomar às caipirinhas...- respondeu ela, ainda sem me dar a devida atenção, cansando de me carregar e me tirando de perto dela e lançando um feitiço que fez com que eu sentisse uma mão de gigante invisível me segurando e me conduzindo à Ala Hospitalar.

- Eu sssseiiiii...- respondi, ainda chorando. – _Bas_ eu _dão_ _denho_ culpa Aliceeee... foi o Potterrrr...!!!

Alice estacou nessa hora, com os olhos arregalados. Depois virou-se para trás onde Frank ainda tentava ajudar o Tiago a se levantar. Em seguida, voltou-se para mim de novo.

- Você tá falando sério, Lílian? Foi o Tiago que te induziu a isso?- perguntou me olhando nos olhos, tentando ver a verdade.

Mas era um pouco difícil quando os olhos se encontram um pouco bêbados demais para transmitir alguma verdade.

- Foi sim, _absoludamende_ sim...- concordei avidamente, e tenho que admitir, eu já nem lembrava com o que eu concordava absolutamente.

Ela pareceu estar em dúvida se devia acreditar em mim ou não, então decidiu que iria descobrir isso depois, e voltou a erguer a varinha induzindo a mão invisível a me conduzir para a Ala Hospitalar. Fui o caminho inteiro me contorcendo e eu não sabia porque eu estava me contorcendo. Eu só sabia que era _legius_ ficar me contorcendo na mão gigante invisível. Me fazia estralar os ossos e era divertido. Enquanto isso, eu ouvia a cantoria do Potter lá de trás enquanto Frank o conduzia com o mesmo feitiço.

Quando chegamos na Ala Hospitalar e Alice bateu na porta desta, Madame Pomfrey atendeu de imediato. Parecia estar acordada já havia tempos. Quando entramos eu vi porque...

Alguns alunos estavam pálidos de tanto vomitar e eu deduzi que fosse porque os intestinos ingleses não estavam acostumados com as comidas brasileiras que eram pesadas demais. Outros, por sua vez, estavam deitados nas camas, com termômetros nas bocas e panos molhados na testa, e estes, deduzi que não estavam acostumados com um calor infernal que estava no salão. Resumindo... a maioria dos leitos estava ocupado. Rosnei.

- Com licença Madame... – pediu Alice, do meu lado, esperando Frank chegar com Tiago.- Mas será que.. a senhora não teria alguma poção pra curar... er...

- Já percebi o problema mocinha.- falou a enfermeira que me olhava de cima a baixo e eu rosnava para ela como um cachorro que estava pronto pra atacar.- Não é a primeira que me aparece dessa forma.. vou dizer ao diretor Dumbledore que não deixe mais isso acontecer.. esses meninos não têm limites...- e aí foi abrindo a porta para nós entrarmos. – Quero dizer, acho que nem o próprio Dumbledore sabia que aquelas bebidas eram alcoólicas... ah! Um deles!!- e apontou para trás de nós duas.

Frank tinha sérios problemas para conduzir Tiago. Ele não conseguia erguer a varinha direito porque Potter fazia questão de tentar abraça-lo pois eles não tinham uma distância um do outro. Tiago parecia estar choramingando por alguma coisa e eu não entendi o que ele balbuciava. Só quando eles chegaram perto que eu pude ouvir:

- Não Frank, não deixa ela me injetar uma agulha! Por favor, eu imploro! Eu odeio agulhas!! Eu me ajoelho aos seus pés!!

Tentei rir, mas não sei porque não consegui.

Quero dizer, eu sei. Eu tava enjoada demais. Sem agüentar, me virei rapidamente e vomitei no chão. Quero dizer, quase.. já que Madame Pomfrey parecera ter tido reflexos rápidos e pegou um balde próximo e colocou bem abaixo de mim em cima da hora. O barulho do vomito batendo no fundo do objeto só me deixou mais enjoada. Vomitei novamente. O barulho dos pacientes lá dentro, meu vômito e o choramingado de Tiago, perturbou mais ainda a enfermeira que desabafou:

- Eu sinceramente estou odiando essa situação...- falava ela, enquanto nos levava para camas que ficavam lá trás da Ala. – Dumbledore vai me ouvir.. ah, vai! Eu não sossego enquanto esses garotos não pagarem uma boa de uma detenção, inclusive esse aí!- e apontou para Tiago que agora era levado também pela mão invisível com ajuda de Alice. – Eu vi ele aprontando no início do baile... ele que conjurou aquele sol enorme e a praia portátil!! E eu tenho testemunhas!!

Aquilo deu um "clique" em mim e eu finalmente realizei o que atrasara Potter no início do baile. Ora.. ele havia me trocado por uma decoração de festa brasileira?! Quero dizer, o garoto se sacrifica anos pra me levar pra sair e no nosso primeiro encontro ele atrasa pra decorar uma festa?!! Isso era uma audácia!!! Eu até reclamaria... se eu não estivesse muita ocupada.. er... dormindo.

Isso.

Eu dormi profundamente e eu não me lembro de mais nada depois daquela fala da Madame Pomfrey. Lição tirada: não beber "caspirinha" ou sei lá que nome aquele diacho tinha, principalmente quando já tiver ingerido _firewhisky_...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acordei com umas pontadas na cabeça. Me ergui bruscamente de susto, e me arrependi. A pontada piorou e eu gemi alto. Abri os olhos devagar e graças a Merlin não havia muita iluminação, e ainda parecia ser de noite. As pontadas não pararam e vieram até lagrimas nos meu olhos, tamanha dor. Mordi meu lábio inferior tentando reprimir outro gemido. Reparando ao redor, vi que todos os pacientes dormiam e todas as camas já tinham as cortinas fechadas e Madame Pomfrey descansava numa cadeira de balanço no início da Ala, bem longe de mim.

Então senti como se meus ouvidos estivessem se tapando, e como se um radio começasse a ligar dentro da minha cabeça, ouvi:

"Lilly, está aí?"

Era o Potter, me chamando novamente. Tentei ignorar e deitei novamente, agora mais tranqüila, e aliviada por saber que a dor não era nada de doença... na verdade, era. Potter é uma doença. Maligna, por sinal.

"Liiiillyyyyyy..." chamava cavernosamente, a voz dele, e eu me virei para o outro lado, me enrolando ainda mais nos cobertores, tentando ignorar sua chamada.

Quando eu já estava quase caindo no sono novamente, pensando que ele havia desistido, o desgraçado falou (por mente se fala? Realmente, não sei dizer..):

"Se eu disser que fui eu quem comprou o seu vestido, você fala comigo? Pode falar com raiva, eu deixo..."

Me sobressaltei, e quase pulei da cama, encarando o nada raivosamente. Bem que eu havia desconfiado que eu nunca tinha comprado aquele vestido branco...

"Filho da..."

"Boquinha suja, boquinha suja, vou comprar sabão e vou limpa-la com uma bucha!" cantarolou ele, parecendo feliz com algo.

Quando Potter está feliz, eu estou triste e/ou com raiva. Foi uma conclusão que tirei.

"Bem que eu desconfiei seu desgraçado, eu nunca tinha comprado um vestido branco sem detalhe nenhum!!" exclamei, me sentando ereta na cama, e cruzando os braços, parecendo uma criança insatisfeita.

"Na verdade verdadeira, não comprou mesmo, mas... mas... mas..."

"Mas o que?!" vociferei, já com ódio.

"Nada. Eu ia falar algo com mas, mas esqueci..."

"Ta aí porque eu detesto conversar com você Potter..."

"Porque?!"

"Porque você não tem calibre pra conversar comigo. Você não tem assunto, não tem vocabulário, não tem..."

"A questão é.."

"NÃO ME INTERROMPA!!!"

"Você viu o que eu fiz com seu vestido azul-turquesa? Que, bem, deixou de ser azul-turquesa..."

"O que você fez com meu vestido azul-turquesa Potter?!!" eu ia ralhar com ele por ter continuado a me interromper, mas aquilo me interessou mais.

Foi mesmo, eu não tinha visto meu vestido azul-turquesa, que por sinal era lindo... ele havia sumido. Se eu tivesse visto provavelmente teria ido com ele...

"Bom, digamos que aquele era o vestido mais bonito que você tinha..."

"Siiiim??" eu realmente queria ver aonde aquilo iria dar.

"E digamos que eu queria que você vestisse o que eu estava te dando..."

"Desde quando eu faço o que você quer?"

"Desde que eu enfeiticei o seu vestido azul-turquesa para ficar verde cana com babados, que aliás me lembra muito as roupas da Sketch..."

"Ahhhhhhhh, foi você!!! Eu bem que estava duvidando que algum dia eu iria comprar um vestido daqueles em sã consciência!"

"Na verdade verdadeira, eu tive uma certa ajuda da Alice.."

"A ALICE FOI SUA COMPARSA NESSA HISTÓRIA?!" minha boca no momento estava totalmente escancarada.

"Não fale assim, a Alice é uma boa menina!"

"Boa menina?! Boa menina?! Aposto como ela já sabia do vestido branco!!"

"Sim, claro que sabia.. ela que me ajudou a por dentro do seu guarda-roupa... (espero que eu não esteja a encrencando)."

"POIS ESTÁ SIM!! A ALICE ESTÁ FERRADA NA MINHA MÃO, ELA VAI VER SÓ..."

"Você já pensou em poupar suas cordas vocais?"

"Quem é você pra me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer? Aliás, não estou gastando cordas vocais... estamos falando por pensamentos, anta!! Ou devo dizer... quadrúpede?"

"Voltando ao assunto, a Alice só quis ME ajudar e TE ajudar Lilly... até porque aquele azul-turquesa já tava manjado..."

"Potter, eu realmente não tenho palavras pra sua prepotência..."

"Er... que tal... "prepotência"?"

"Er... que tal.. "cala a boca e termina a história"?"

"Legal... enfim, aí ela colocou o vestido branco e você usou! Pronto, cabou a história!!"

"Não, eu não usei vestido branco nenhum! Usei vermelho!"

"Pois é, a Alice me avisou que modificou o branco..."

"Você despertou uma curiosidade Potter... você realmente achava que eu ia usar aquele vestido branco?"

"Tanto achei que você usou _doce Lilly_..."

"Usei ele vermelho!"

"Enfim. Se bem que o branco cairia perfeitamente..."

"Pra uma noiva!"

"Ué, você é minha noiva..."

"Considere-se chutado, beliscado, estapeado, e tire alguns fios do seu cabelo fora." Ordenei.

"Mas o vermelho até que ficou _sexy_..."

"Considere-se morto." Ordenei novamente.

"Já reparou que nós quase nunca concluímos o que dizemos?"

"Já reparou que você foge muito do assunto?"

"Já reparou que estamos sem responder a pergunta do outro?"

"Já reparou que eu cansei disso e quero dormir?"

"Ei Lilly, você sabia que os hipogrifos são animais da mitologia grega?"

"Potter... o que é que isso tem a ver com o assunto, pelo amor de Merlin?!"

"Nada. Só que como algo pode ser considerado mitologia se é de verdade?"

"Eu DEFINITIVAMENTE vou dormir..."

"Não vai não, por três motivos."

"Quais são?"

"Curiosinha você hein?"

"Bufei BEM alto agora."

"Primeiro: eu adoro conversar com você mentalmente, é engraçado..."

"Primeiro?"

"Já disse!"

"Não considerei isso um motivo..."

"Segundo: você não vai conseguir voltar a dormir nem que queira, senão eu volto a te acordar e você sabe que é doloroso.."

"Como eu faço pra te bloquear hein?"

"Não te digooooo..." cantarolou novamente. Potter gosta mesmo de cantar.

"Idiota!"

"Terceiro: já que você é bem curiosinha, tenho algo pra te mostrar hoje..."

"Eu achei isso bem estranho sabia?"

"Não vai achar, vem, me segue..."

"Como? Onde você tá?"

- Bem aqui, _doce Lilly_...

Ok, eu me arrepiei nessa hora.

Ouvi sua voz atrás de mim e me virei. Potter estava pendurado na minha janela e a luz da lua iluminava seu rosto o tornando até ameaçador. Quase gritei de susto. Depois de um tempo acostumado com a visão dele lá, eu percebi que eu estava deitada na cama da Ala Hospitalar, de camisola e o lençol havia caído totalmente no chão. Automaticamente eu apanhei-o e me cobri.

- Fora, Potter! – ordenei, apontando para fora.

- Eu já estou fora, Lilly! A não ser que você me mande pra dentro..- respondeu ele, e eu ficou bem claro seu tom malicioso na voz.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu quis esmurra-lo até aquele novo óculos dele quebrar na sua cara.

- Que óculos é esse, afinal? – perguntei, a voz da curiosidade falando mais alto do que minha raiva.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Um óculos, oras bolas... – respondeu, até que eu percebi que ele estava flutuando.

Tomei outro susto.

- Você está flutuando?!- perguntei, idiotamente.

Ora, porque idiotamente?! Porque a resposta me fez sentir idiota...

- Se você considerar, ficar em cima de uma vassoura, flutuar, tudo bem, é, estou flutuando!- disse, dando um largo sorriso.

Bufei, pra esconder minha vergonha.

- Voltando, você nunca usou óculos, pra que esses agora?- eu realmente parecia interessada nos tais óculos, mas no momento não sei dizer porque daquele interesse todo.

- Eu já usava. – respondeu ele, suspirando.

Parecia que era a milésima vez que explicava aquilo pra alguém. Ah mas pra mim, ele ia ter que explicar mesmo... "Ora, porque, pra você mesmo?" pergunta você. "Ora, porque sim!" respondo, corada.

- Usava? – indaguei.

- Usava, lentes de _condado_... – respondeu ele, dando de ombros novamente.

Eu abafei uma risadinha.

- Contato Potter, contato!- consertei-o, ainda rindo.

- Que contato? – perguntou ele, confuso, franzindo o cenho.

- Lentes de contato, antinha!- exclamei, como fazia com Lua.

- Ah, tá! É, sabe, eu não nasci trouxa!- defendeu-se ele, parecendo ofendido por eu conserta-lo.

- Esses óculos ficaram bem em você, está parecendo um _nerd_...- ri, me descontraindo, e deixando sem querer o lençol cair novamente.

- Essa camisola também lhe cai bem. – falou ele, também me provocando.

Parei de rir instantaneamente e me cobri mais alto ainda, o lençol cobrindo meu nariz, ficando a altura dos olhos, do jeitinho que meu pai gostaria de me ver saindo por aí.

- Vou processa-lo por assédio Potter. Agora, vamos ao que interessa, o que diabos você quer me mostrar que por acaso despertaria meu interesse? – perguntei, rapidamente, meus olhos estreitos, sendo a única parte do meu corpo que ele via.

Tiago pareceu ter acordado de um devaneio, e disse:

- Ah, é mesmo! Vem, sobe aqui na vassoura...- seu tom era natural, como se fizéssemos isso todos os dias de preferência depois de assistir uma partida de Snap Explosivo na Sala comunal, juntos. (Coisa que eu faria questão de que nunca acontecesse!).

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Não?- falei, como se dissesse que era óbvio que eu não subiria.

Você pergunta porque.

Primeiro que subir na mesma vassoura que o Potter, é suicídio. Não que eu tenha voado antes, mas ele voa muito rápido e faz manobras de um em um segundo. Segundo que eu prezo pela minha vida. E terceiro que eu não queria ir pra qualquer lugar que fosse com o Potter, e pior ainda, em cima de sua vassoura.

- Ora vamos, Lílian... – falou ele, impaciente. Me arrepiei. Não gosto quando ele me chama de "Lílian". – Não temos a madrugada inteira, eu realmente tenho que te mostrar isso!!

Ergui agora somente uma sobrancelha.

Ora o que diabos Potter queria tanto me mostrar?! Devia ser algo realmente importante... "Ou não, né?" insistia minha mente. Mas sei lá, por alguma razão, fiquei em silêncio alguns segundos em que Potter me encarava quase caindo da vassoura de tanta impaciência, e então, fechei as cortinhas da janela, me levantei, e olhei

ao redor procurando algo para me vestir. Vi que Alice havia deixado um _jeans_ e uma blusa branca para eu vestir assim que saísse da Ala (o que significava que ela

não ia me buscar o que significava que ela estava ocupada demais naquela noite, mas isso podemos ignorar e voltar pra minha história), e não sei se vocês repararam, mas blusa branca e _jeans_ são meus pares favoritos. (Comentário inútil).

Abri as cortinas de novo, e em seguida, abri as janelas.

- Espero que realmente valha a pena, Potter. - falei, sentando no parapeito.

Ele sorriu brevemente e isso me deu um alívio. Se ele risse muito, isso queria dizer que boa coisa não era. Mas ele riu pouco, então queria dizer que ele estava mais preocupado com o que ia acontecer pra ficar me dando gracinhas. Fiquei um pouco receosa quando ele se aproximou, com a vassoura.

- Vamos, suba. - disse ele, me estendendo a mão, para me ajudar a subir.

Eu olhei dele para a vassoura, da vassoura para baixo e de baixo para a vassoura novamente. Tiago percebeu meu receio, e riu de lado.

- Não precisa ter medo Lilly, eu seguro você.

Seu tom de voz não era de provocação nem era de quem queria me ver com raiva. Era sério e estranhamente normal. Olhei para ele, engolindo em seco.

- Se eu disser para você que eu nunca voei antes, você acredita? - perguntei, com medo que ele risse.

Ah, se ele risse, ele ia ver!!

Mas ele não ia ver, já que ele não riu. Na verdade, ele riu de leve, mas balançou a cabeça, e continuou com a mão estendida, e com as sobrancelhas erguidas, e mandou:

- É interessante saber que eu vou ser a primeira pessoa que te levou às nuvens.- falou ele, intencionalmente brega.

Percebi que ele falou intecionalmente, porque em seguida ele riu e me fez rir também. Ele só queria me descontrair, para que a tensão sumisse um pouco. E conseguiu... com aquilo, eu ri, e vagarosamente sentei na vassoura, de lado, Potter atrás de mim segurando o cabo desta, bem na minha frente. Ok, o lugar em que eu sentei não era confortável, mas o lugar onde eu estava apoiada, era. Ponto.

Estando totalmente apoiada (e confortável), percebi que minhas mãos estavam geladas, e ao invés de ficar com elas soltas, segurei com força a vassoura para que as descongelasse. Não sei se me arrependi ou não, porque vendo isso, Potter deslizou suas mãos do cabo de vassoura e segurou as minhas. Engoli em seco pela segunda vez no dia e vi que ele sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Bem, vamos ver se você sabe guiar...- e inclinou a vassoura para baixo.

Eu admito que eu dei um gritinho ridículo naquela hora. Ora, você também gritaria se o Potter tivesse sussurrado no seu ouvido e em seguida guinasse a vassoura para baixo!!!

O que posso dizer da sensação de voar? Bem... era algo realmente... assustador. Mas sabe aquele assustador interessante? Pois é. Eu até que gostei digamos assim, porque o Potter não foi rápido como eu imaginei que faria, pelo contrário, foi numa velocidade calma, porém não devagar, o que tornou o voô agradável. Não sabia dizer exatamente pra onde estávamos indo, mas era algo além da floresta, e disso eu não gostei. Mas não tive muito tempo para não gostar porquê senti algo apoiado no meu ombro. Percebi que era o Potter que tinha seu queixo apoiado em mim e meu estômago deu mil voltas. Me movi involuntariamente e minha cabeça recostou-se nele, e não sei dizer por quanto tempo ficamos daquela forma..

- Vai demorar tanto assim, pra chegar? - perguntei, minha voz baixa demais para o vento que assobiava em nossos ouvidos.

Mas de alguma forma, Tiago ouviu, e disse:

- Só mais um pouco.. decidiram fazer longe do colégio...

Eu não sabia o que é que decidiram fazer longe do colégio e quem eram essas pessoas ou seres ou sei lá o que fosse. Eu estava em um estado muito crítico para reclamar ou indagar algo. Porém, eu não precisaria indagar nada para estender assunto. Algo de mais sério aconteceu. Foi tudo muito rápido e muito devagar ao mesmo tempo. Num minuto, ele estava com o queixo no meu ombro e no outro seus lábios repousavam sobre os meus e eu realmente me pergunto como eu não caí da vassoura naquele dia. Começou como um beijo sutil, quase infantil, e em seguida parecia que nós nos beijávamos há anos, como se conhecessemos um ao outro intimamente. Se eu já estava nervosa com o beijo calmo, as "borboletas do meu estômago" quase que saiam pela boca, quando nossas línguas se tocaram e o beijo aprofundou-se... Nós estávamos no mesmo ritmo sem esforço, era algo mais que um simples ato. Era algo profundamente bom, como se fosse um desejo que carregávamos a seculos dentro de nós, e isso tornou-o sôfrego a medida que nos beijavamos mais. Não sei descrever ao certo o que senti, mas eu JURO por TUDO que eu ouvi os famosos sininhos que tocam... (He). Não sei quanto tempo passamos nos beijando e o jeito que paramos não foi legal.

Tiago sentiu algo roçar em seu pé, e interrompeu na hora. Eu senti um ódio profundo de qualquer que fosse essa coisa, mas depois vi que eram pinheiros altos demais e que alcançavam-nos, tamanha altura. Parece que tais pinheiros indicavam onde era para parar e ele parou. Ele inclinou-nos para baixo e no momento em que meus pés tocaram o chão, era como se estivéssemos voltando a realidade e eu me segurei para não pedir para subir novamente. Havia sido tão rápido que eu não admitia essa volta brusca a realidade. Com raiva, perguntei, enquanto desmontávamos da vassoura:

- O que você quer que eu veja afinal?

- Shhhhhhhh!!- fez ele na mesma hora.

Estávamos num lugar muito escuro e só agora eu havia percebido. Parecia que estávamos no topo de algum tipo de colina e não haviam árvores por perto, com exceção dos pinheiros que estavam um pouco atrás de nós. Tiago olhou para mim e parecia sério demais para algo que seria divertido como eu desconfiava. Parei de desconfiar na mesma hora. Não ia ser divertido. Ele correu para perto de um pinheiro e com um toque de varinha amarrou sua vassoura no tronco deste. Em seguida deu outro toque e murmurou algo como um feitiço e automaticamente a vassoura ficou invisível. Depois marcou um pequeno "xis" na árvore que eu deduzi que fosse para não nos confundirmos com as outras ao seu redor. Percebi que o que ele queria mostrar não estava ali, e teríamos que andar para achar. Deixei meus ombros caírem como se estivesse cansada (e estava mesmo) e esperei ele voltar.

- Vamos.- falou ele, assim que chegou perto de mim, estendendo a mão.

No começo eu estranhei, me perguntando para que ele tinha a mão estendida se a vassoura estava agora presa à arvore. Depois me toquei e ainda estranhando a situação, peguei sua mão e ele começou a me conduzir a algum lugar à esquerda. Começamos uma caminhada que devo dizer, durou mais ou menos uns dez minutos contados no relógio. Dez minutos contado numa história parecem rápidos. Mas contados no relógio, não são os mesmos. Parecia uma eternidade, principalmente porque fomos num ritmo rápido, e quando chegamos, parecia que tínhamos corrido uma maratona. Paramos atrás de uma árvore grande e grossa que escondia algo que parecia uma clareira.

- O que...- comecei a perguntar, mas Tiago fez sinal para que eu me calasse novamente.

Estiquei meu pescoço para frente para ver o que acontecia nessa tal clareira.

Só não gritei, porque percebi na mesma hora, que seria algo como declarar minha morte.

Havia um grupo de bruxos encapuzados, ao redor de uma fogueira, fazendo um círculo com as mãos e pronunciando coisas que pareciam votos. Olhei para Tiago e este tinha o maxilar endurecido e um dos olhares de mais profundo ódio que eu já vi ele fazendo. Olhei novamente para o grupo. Não parecia algo sadio a se fazer. Os votos ficavam cada vez mais altos e mais assustadores. Depois de um tempo, eles pararam de fazer os votos e se calaram abruptamente. Um outro bruxo encapuzado chegou no local e eu senti um arrepio profundo na hora. Tiago tremia de ódio ao meu lado e eu segurei seu braço como se o acalmasse. Os outros reverenciaram-no e no mesmo instante eu percebi que estava olhando para o que se denominava de "Lord das Trevas". Apertei mais o braço de Tiago e não foi de medo. Reparei em nós mesmos para me certificar de que estávamos bem escondidos. Estávamos, já que a claridade da fogueira era praticamente toda tapada pelos "comensais" e a árvore era realmente muito grossa.

O tal "Lord" parecia esperar algo. Os bruxos começaram a se ajoelhar, um por um, e então o tal "Lord" começou a falar uma língua estranha.

- Ofidioglota.- sibilou Tiago, com sua voz trêmula de ódio.

Engoli em seco observando-o. Em seguida, o vi se aproximar de um primeiro bruxo que tinha o braço estendido. Olhou para cima e falou mais alto algo na língua das cobras, e instantaneamente um fio saiu de sua varinha que amarrou-se na mão do bruxo ajoelhado. Depois, enfiou a ponta da varinha no pulso do braço estendido e gritou algo ainda em língua das cobras. Tal grito fez Tiago dar um murro na árvore e eu estreitei meus olhos. Um urro de dor do bruxo que estava sendo marcado, dominou o local e eu agarrei o braço de Tiago com força. Pela iluminação da fogueira,vi que lentamente, algo ia sendo tatuado no braço do comensal. Depois que terminou com aquele, seguiu para o próximo. Vi então, que estávamos presenciando o ritual de iniciação de alguns comensais.

Passados uns vinte minutos em que a cena se repetia só que com diferentes comensais (e eu particularmente não agüentava mais ver e também não suportava mais segurar o braço de Tiago que parecia querer sair dali pra estapear o grupo a nossa frente), o tal "Lord" se distanciou ( reparem meu nojo ao falar deste ser infeliz.. eu realmente o detesto), e falou numa voz calma e fria, que parecia ser capaz de esquartejar ou queimar vivo qualquer recém nascido indefeso tamanha sua maldade:

- Podem ir. Nott, Avery, Rookwood, Bellatriz Black, Régulo Black, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy e... Snape.

Senti um arrepio na espinha enquanto ouvia Tiago esmurrar o tronco grosso da árvore a ponto de sangue escorrer de suas mãos.

**N/A: **Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeente podem me matar, me trucidar e me esquartejar que eu deixo!!!

"Como assim, você demorou quase um mês pra postar!!!"

É, eu sei e admito!

Mas foi porque eu to participando de um teatro no meu colégio, to hiper ocupada com os ensaios e também porque to em época de prova.. aí vocês já sabem né?? É fogo...

Mas enfim, aqui está postado, e eu realmente vou tentar AO MÁXIMO pro próximo ser mais rápido, ok??

Vamos as reviews:

**Thaty: **Brigada pela review moça, continua a ler tá, por favor! Beijos!!

**Flavinha Felton: **Eu também já teria agarrado ele há séculos, hehehehe... Tiago é perfeito!!! Brigada pelo comentário linda, beijos!!!

**July: **Heheheheh, quantas perguntas hein July?? Bem, primeira pergunta... a fic está prevista.. repito, PREVISTA, pra ter mais ou menos uns vinte capítulos... desde o início eu venho dizendo que eu não pretendo fazer uma fic enoooorme nem mesmo uma pequeninha... mas como eu vi que você começou a ler agora, tudo bem !

Segunda: fotos dos marotos... bem, depende.. você quer fotos dos atores ou fan Art, tipo desenho?? Eu tenho apenas uma dos atores q vao fazer o quinto filme...

De nada, pra mim é uma diversão fazer essa fic, ok? D

Beijos e não pare de ler!!!

**fla Marley: **Hahahahhahaha, foi?? Você lia fics onde, antes?? Que bom, é uma honra ser a primeira q te traz ao fanfiction! (HAUSHUAHS, usando as palavras bregas de Tiago!), Desculpa pela demora tá fla?? Beijos!!!

**Franci Flom: **Haushuahsuashuash, gostou?? Sirius é gato mesmo, e ele agora de estilo surfistinha?? HÁ! Detalhe, eu pus as tatuagens porque no filme o Sirius (o Gary Oldman) tem umas tattoos e tal, ai eu achei legal por aqui também... E as conversas por Legilimência de Tiago e Lilly vão perdurar a fic inteira, então pode relaxar que vem muito mais!!! Beijooooes!!!

**Eliza Evans Potter: **Ihhh, demorei, ó/ Desculpaaa, vou tentar não demorar mais, tá?? Brigada pelo comentário e pelo elogio Eliza, isso vale MUITO pra mim, tá?? É praticamente o que me empolga pra fazer os outros capítulos!! Beijos!!

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin: **Hahahhahaha, ó leitora antiga é boa hein?? Enfim, gostou do 11 Vanessa?? Beijoooos!!!

**Xanda: **Pensou? E aí, foi como você imaginou?? Só não incrementei mais porque eu já tava achando o cap. Muito grande saca??? Mas enfim.. valeu a intenção! Beijos!!

**Perfect-Doll: **Hhahahahahaha, brigada jow! Valeu, yo! AHUSHASUH xD fêa demais!! Beijos!

**Mayara Evans: **Hhaushaush... Você já me adicionou?? Nem vi... acho q te passei errado porque o underline não apareceu aqui.. bem, veja as considerações finais que eu vou por aqui q eu vou colocar meu msn certinho...e qual é o nome da sua fic? Que aí eu leio lá na floreios!! Beijos!!

**Diana: **Tá aqui.. calma! O Edward ainda vai aparecer mais.. tenha calma ok? Heheheheh, beijos Diana!

**Luisa: **Ita Luisa não faz greve não!!! Desculpa a demora mulher, mas é como eu disse no início da Nota, não tive muito tempo e a inspiração foi dar uma passeada lá pela China.. / mas de qualquer jeito brigada pelos elogios e beijos!! Por favor não para de ler, tá??

**Wilson: **Ahhh Will, gostasse? Huushaushuahsuahs, demora da bexiga, mas vc viu meu sacrifício e minhas noites em claro esperando a criatividade né? Beijoooos e não esqueça de comentar !! ¬¬

Então, considerações finais:

Eu particularmente não gostei muito desse cap porque:

Eu esperava fazer mais do baile assim como eu sei que voces também esperavam SÓ QUE... eu não tive tempo, achei q vocês já estavam esperando muito e também pelo fato de que coisas mais interessantes estão por vir e eu não queria ficar presa numa coisa tão clichê como o baile.. esse cap foi mais voltado mesmo pro beijo deles, ok?

Outra, sobre o beijo:

Eu queria incrementar mais o beijo mas não consegui! Eu admito não consegui! Tive vergonha e outras frescuras, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssss, esse problema será solucionado... vocês me perguntam "como?" e eu respondo: tenho uma amiga que já fez fics comigo (aliás continua fazendo) que irá participar dessa fic, e irá fazer as _actions_ juntamente à mim... então não se preocupem leitores de _action_ de plantão, minha fic sim, terá cenas ... er... profundas.. mas nem tanto, até pq Lilly e James são sagrados! Heheheheheh...

Outra:

Meu msn é : maluh(underline)91(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com, ok?Podem adicionar a vontade pra tirar duvidas, dá sugestões e etc...

E também meu orkut já está aqui no meu perfil do fanfiction, podem adicionar também, ok??

Beijos gente e eu já to começando o 12º, blz??

TCHAU! D


	12. O Natal Perfeito para Peter Evans

**Cap. 12: O Natal "Perfeito" para Peter Evans.**

**Disclaimer: **Nada que está nesta fic, é meu... nem personagens, nem lugares, nem seres, nem bichos, nem nada! Apenas a Lua que é exclusivamente minha, mas com características da Luna Lovegood, personagem da J.K.! Então... é isso aí! Créditos para a Sra. Rowling.

_Passados uns vinte minutos em que a cena se repetia só que com diferentes comensais (e eu particularmente não agüentava mais ver e também não suportava mais segurar o braço de Tiago que parecia querer sair dali pra estapear o grupo a nossa frente), o tal "Lord" se distanciou ( reparem meu nojo ao falar deste ser infeliz.. eu realmente o detesto), e falou numa voz calma e fria, que parecia ser capaz de esquartejar ou queimar vivo qualquer recém nascido indefeso tamanha sua maldade:_

_- Podem ir. Nott, Avery, Rookwood, Bellatriz Black, Régulo Black, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy e... Snape._

_Senti um arrepio na espinha enquanto ouvia Tiago esmurrar o tronco grosso da árvore a ponto de sangue escorrer de suas mãos._

Enquanto voltávamos na vassoura, eu preferi não dizer nada. A noite havia sido bastante emocionante para mais algum comentário débil meu ou pergunta. Percebi Tiago duro demais na vassoura, como se ainda estivesse tenso. Suas mãos ainda sangravam e ele segurava fortemente o cabo da vassoura. Não tendo nada a dizer, eu apenas olhava para frente, e realmente senti um alívio quando já estávamos próximos à Hogwarts, a ponto de eu ver as luzinhas do castelo...

Pousamos lentamente, porém quando tocamos o chão, foi como um sobressalto, já que as pernas de Tiago estavam duras de mais e eu desconfiei da raiva. Assim que descemos, ele ficou em silêncio, com o cenho franzido e semblante sério.

- Tome...- eu disse, lhe entregando um lencinho que eu tinha no bolso da calça, para que ele limpasse a mão direita que ainda estavam sangrando.

- Obrigado.- respondeu ele, a voz seca ainda de raiva, apanhando o lenço de leve, com a mão tremula.

De um em um segundo ele engolia em seco, enquanto limpava a mão, só que devido a sua raiva constante, ele não limpava... ele apenas arranhava mais e mais a pobre coitada da mão.

- Tiago.. calma...- eu dizia, sem perceber, que estava o chamando por "Tiago".

Eu estou falando muito sério quando eu digo que não percebi que o estava chamando daquela forma.

Ele pareceu despertar quando o chamei pelo primeiro nome, e me olhou, parando de massacrar sua mão. Sua expressão anuviou-se e não sei porque mas eu comecei a pensar que só naquele momento ele havia lembrado que nós havíamos nos beijado antes daquela cena toda. Ele pigarreou.

- Desculpa.. eu...- mas eu não o deixei continuar.

Ora vamos, momento de tensão, ele estava totalmente estressado, quer uma forma de deixa-lo mais tranqüilo do que o beijo de sua amada? (Ok, eu me achei...)

O beijei lentamente, como se quisesse que toda sua raiva passasse com aquilo. Num segundo estávamos nos beijando calmamente um afastado do outro, ele ainda com o lencinho na mão... mas como ninguém é de ferro, muito menos eu e o Tiago, no segundo seguinte estávamos nos beijando fervorosamente, encostados numa árvore na orla da Floresta. Ele me segurava fortemente pela cintura e eu tentava me firmar no chão segurando-o pela nuca. De uma forma ou de outra, eu havia percebido que aquele gosto que nunca sentimos antes, tinha deixado um "quê" de início de vício em nós. Mas era muito cedo para dizer qualquer coisa. Nossos corpos estavam muito colados para isso e nossas bocas digamos que ocupadas demais, também.

Ok, eu devo confessar que o Tiago beija bem... ok, não, ele beija muito bem... não, não, não, melhor! Ele foi a melhor pessoa que eu beijei na minha vida, adeus!!!

Eu não sabia dizer o que era que me provocava aquela sensação de levitação... talvez fosse suas mãos firmes, uma segurando firmemente minha cintura enquanto a outra subia delicada e fervorosamente pelas minhas costas e indo parar nos meus cabelos enraizando-os com os dedos... talvez fosse pelo fato de que ele saber dosar o tempo do beijo com o os segundos em que beijava avidamente meu pescoço o que devo dizer, me deixava totalmente sem ar, e consequentemente quando ele voltava para me beijar não ajudava muito.

Ok, agora você deve tá se perguntando..

Lílian... vocês não acabaram de presenciar a iniciação de um bando de comensais que por sinal moram aí em Hogwarts debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore??!! E já estão nesse... encontro intimamente íntimo?!

Foi isso que o Tiago falou, alguns minutos depois dessa cena...

- Você é esquisita, Lilly. – falou ele, num tom de voz normal, como se falasse que ia chover.

Ele estava sentado com as costas apoiadas na árvore,e eu sentada entre suas pernas, encostada nele. Devo dizer que eu estava muito mais confortável que ele, obrigada.

- Esse comentário não me é estranho... já ouvi em algum lugar...- eu disse, fingindo estar realmente interessada pra descobrir onde já ouvira aquilo.

Ele olhou minha interpretação e riu de leve, e começou a brincar com meus cabelos enrolando algumas mechas no dedo e depois soltando-as.

- Estou falando sério, Lilly...- repetiu ele, embora eu sentisse pela sua voz, que ele ainda estava sorrindo.

- Você acha que eu estou brincando, por acaso?- perguntei, me virando um pouco de lado, para que ele visse meu rosto que tinha um semblante sério. (Ao contrário do dele).

- Não... só que você não me leva a sério de vez em quando...- comentou ele, e devo dizer com uma vozinha de cachorrinho abandonado.

Mas como eu já tenho convivência avançada com "cachorrinhos", e não tive pena em relação a isso. Apenas bufei, e voltei a posição que estava.

- Coitado... – falei, rolando os olhos.- Sim, e porque esse comentário agora?

Eu senti que ele havia dado de ombros, e disse em seguida:

- Só porque além de você ser esquisita, você faz com que os outros ajam esquisito...- falou, MUITO esclarecedor.

Eu rosnei para demonstrar isso. Ele bufou e explicou:

- Nós presenciamos uma cena não muito legal a poucos minutos e quando chegamos já estávamos...bem...- ele disse tão depressa isso, que eu demorei alguns segundos para raciocinar o que ele tinha dito.

Não, tudo bem eu perceber isso... EU perceber isso é uma coisa... o TIAGO perceber isso é outra... Vejam bem, ele estava dizendo o que? Que éramos ambos, promíscuos??? Do jeito dele?!! Eu não era nem um pouco do jeito dele!! Ora, fora ele que me arrastara até lá, e me ameaçou de _Crucio_ se eu não o beijasse ali mesmo!! Não foi?!! Hunpf!

Quando finalmente a ficha caiu do que ele havia dito, eu me ergui e me separei dele, com os olhos estreitos. Ele percebeu que falou algo errado e arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

- O que _exatamente_ você quer dizer com isto?- perguntei ordenando que ele respondesse.

- O que eu quis dizer com isso, o quê?!- perguntou ele rapidamente, mas eu percebi que essa pergunta era mais pra arrumar tempo pra pensar no que responder.

- Isso mesmo que você acabou de falar.- falei, justamente para ele se "lembrar" (já que ele não havia esquecido nada, estava mesmo era me enrolando!), e ergui uma sobrancelha desafiadora.

- Ahm.. eu... er... quero dizer.. eu... ahm...

Tiago É uma pessoa que não sabe se safar de situações embaraçosas. Geralmente, nessas situações, ou ele mergulhava de cabeça na merda que havia feito ou saía correndo OU ainda lançava um feitiço no mínimo engraçado no indivíduo que o deixara em tal situação, ou seja, Snape. Mas era óbvio que ele não ia sair correndo e muito menos lançar feitiço no mínimo engraçado em mim... ele preferiu a opção um.

Ele suspirou e respondeu:

- Bem, eu quis dizer que é estranho a forma como você faz com que situações pesadas passem despercebidas em alguns casos, não só pra você como para as pessoas que estão com você, entende?- ele disse isso muito rápido com medo de ser espancado que eu tive que parar por um segundo para repassar tudo isso na cabeça e vê se eu entendi direito.

Repassei uma, duas, até três vezes. E no final?? O que eu fiz??

Considerei o que ele falou.

Sinceramente, esses dias eu to considerando muita coisa. To revendo muitos conceitos e isso não é _legius_... porque não é _legius_? Vejam bem, rever conceitos pode ser até algo positivo, quando a coisa que você tem É negativa. Mas quando é algo relacionado a sua personalidade, rever conceitos não é muito bom, porque aí você deixa de ser quem você é!! Exemplo vivo e frustrante (pra mim) é o da Lua! Lua deixou de ser quem ela era fisicamente, e eu sei que físico não importa tanto na personalidade, mas no caso dela importa e muito!! O que ela veste é o que ela é!! E quando ela mudou isso, ela mudou quem ela era, e consequentemente começou a fazer besteira (vulgo: beijar Black no meio de um festa na frente do Lovegood).

Toda essa Tagarillysse se passava na minha cabeça na hora, e Tiago como sempre, esperava minha resposta, com a testa totalmente franzida. Depois de uns cinco minutos dessa forma, ele cansou-se de esperar.

- E então...?? – disse ele, me cutucando no ombro, para que eu "acordasse".

Eu suspirei, balancei a cabeça para espantar aquele vulcão de pensamentos, e disse:

- É, talvez você esteja certo.

Eu falei mais para me livrar daquele assunto do que para qualquer outra coisa. (Tudo bem que eu concordava com ele). Mas, Tiago não estava acostumado com isso... não era todo dia que eu lhe dava razão sobre algo... ele arregalou ainda mais os olhos e começou a rir nervosamente.

- Hohohohohoho... meu Merlin, você concordou comigo Lilly?!! Hoje é dia de São Nunca!!!- falou ele, meio alto demais pro meu gosto, e em seguida soltou sua risada estrambólica.

Eu rolei os olhos e cruzei os braços. Aquilo pareceu divertir mais ele, que começou a rir mais ainda. Comecei a me irritar com aquela situação e senti meu rosto começar a esquentar... mas, não sei se vocês se recordam... quem é que está comigo mesmo? Tiago Potter. O que ele está fazendo? Me irritando. Ele sempre consegue? Consegue. E ele sempre bate recordes? Bate. Então...

Num segundo eu estava virada para o outro lado, emburrada, e no outro ele havia me puxado pelo pulso e me dado um beijo extremamente inebriante, me deixando tonta e o rosto mais quente ainda.

Gente, o Potter... não, eu vou dizer, o Potter, tem alguma coisa.

TEM alguma coisa.

As garotas sabem do que eu falo.. sabe aquele alguma coisa que você procura em todo cara? É, ele TEM esse alguma coisa que eu gosto! A gente nunca sabe que alguma coisa é esse, só sabe que tá faltando alguma coisa... as vezes alguma coisa pode ser um problema! As vezes até não porque percebendo que o cara não tem aquele alguma coisa, você desiste dele e alguns tempos depois vê que ele não era realmente o que você queria pra você. Mas não. O Potter TEM esse alguma coisa que eu gosto, e eu percebi isso desde o nosso primeiro beijo apaixonado. E esse alguma coisa é que está fazendo eu rever os meus conceitos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Potter, eu NUNCA mais vôo com você... só pra você ficar sabendo...- comentei, com os cabelos em pé, assim que pisei firme do lado da minha cama na enfermaria.

A ida até que não tinha sido aquela coca-cola toda (expressão trouxa para algo que é MUITO alguma coisa, sabem? É uma bebida muito boa por sinal..), mas a volta... foi um horror!!! Ele fez questão de rodopiar com aquele treco voador, fez uns quinhentos loopings e pra fechar com chave de ouro, parou bruscamente à poucos centímetros da parede, o que para alguns seria uma freada espetacular para mim foi sinal de uma dor de cabeça nada agradável.

- Você por acaso tem a consciência de que eu estava com você nessa _coisa_ não é?- enfatizei bastante o "coisa", para ver se deixava-o irritado.

Eu não conhecia muito o Potter e então eu não sabia o que ele realmente amava e o que ele realmente detestava. Mas eu desconfiava de três coisas que ele não ficaria feliz se eu xingasse. Primeira: aquele pomo com vida irritante. Segunda: Sua vassoura que é uma _Comet 260_ (ou seja, de último tipo). E terceira: eu mesma. (HAHAHAH!!)

Mas como eu não xingar o pomo porque ele não havia feito nada esta noite (só esta noite mesmo) e eu não ia ME xingar... (hehe), eu xinguei sua vassoura para ver que efeito tinha sobre ele.

Porém, como nem tudo são meus lírios campestres, ele parecia meio que satisfeito com minha pergunta, e deu de ombros, sorrindo de lado. Isso me irritou (pela o que? Milésima vez na noite?) porque eu sabia o motivo por ele não ter ficado com raiva. Ele já sabia que eu ia reclamar de suas voltas exageradas no pedaço de pau voador então ele simplesmente ignorou meu comentário com um riso de deboche. QUE ÓDIO. Enfim...

- Tenho, mas foi divertido, não foi? – perguntou ele, piscando para mim.

(Eu acho que eu coloquei "QUE ÓDIO" no parágrafo errado... posso repetir? Brigada...)

QUE ÓDIO!!!!

Eu fechei meus punhos com raiva e estreitei meus olhos, mas como Potter é o prepotente-mor daquele colégio, ele riu baixo (porque não podia rir alto, já que já estávamos dentro da Ala Hospitalar e o dia ainda estava amanhecendo) e me puxou novamente só que dessa vez ele não me beijou logo, ele apenas me apertava contra seu corpo me enlaçando com um braço e com a outra mão tirava as mechas do meu cabelo que insistiam em ficar no meu rosto.

- Eu sempre quis ver seus olhos de perto...- comentou ele, realmente MUITO perto de mim.

Eu nunca tinha visto o Tiago me encarar tão seriamente como naquele momento... quero dizer, a forma como ele olhava eu já conhecia.. era aquele velho olhar procurando entender o que se passa na minha cabeça (o que não é fácil e ele nunca conseguia)... porém naquele momento ele parecia mergulhar em algo e estava totalmente perdido.. mas parecia estar gostando dessa sensação... Eu fiquei me perguntando porque ele estava gostando daquilo, e acabei também "mergulhando" nos olhos dele.

Não é saudável "mergulhar" nos olhos de Tiago.

Já que eu fiquei totalmente "afogada" porque primeiro eu comecei a tentar adivinhar que cor exatamente seria os olhos dele... se eram castanhos... verdes.. castanho esverdeados.. ou verde acastanhados... depois fiquei meio que perdida como se estivesse em transe... depois comecei a ficar desesperada porque eu comecei a achar os olhos dele os mais lindos do colégio inteiro assim como as tietes podres dele.. e depois fiquei num estado anormal, com um sorriso débil no rosto.

Vendo esse sorriso, ele também abriu o dele, e então começou a se aproximar seu rosto do meu chegando até a roçar seus lábios nos meus. JURO que eu não queria mas consegui apertar seus cabelos com força como se implorasse para que ele me beijasse logo e não me deixasse esperando, sentindo sua respiração e já ficando tonta de tanta proximidade. Ele parecia fazer aquilo justamente para me provocar já que chegou até a mordiscar meu lábio inferior o que me fez tremer as pernas intensamente. Descobri que não gosto de mais uma coisa na minha vida: desses joguinhos idiotas do Tiago. (Rosnei.)

Quando eu já não agüentava mais apertar seu couro cabeludo e ambos não agüentávamos mais segurar sem nos beijar, algo realmente chato aconteceu. E embaraçoso. E... e... e... enfim. Chato mesmo.

Tiago sentiu algo no bolso que havia doído por sinal, pois ele se afastou com a mão neste, e se sentou na cama rapidamente como se estivesse com a perna toda em chamas. No início eu pensava que fosse algum tipo de dor e perguntei o que era, mas ele apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça e começou a vasculhar os bolsos até que achou o que era mas eu não pude ver porque ele se virara para trás rapidamente. Eu franzi o cenho e vagarosamente fui andando em sua direção. Percebendo isso, ele olhou por cima do ombro, e se afastou novamente, com algo nas mãos.

Quando eu estava o seguindo novamente, ouvi uma voz bem baixinha como se fosse de um rádio que estivesse nos primeiros volumes.

- O que... você não disse que ia avisar...- dizia a voz, que era masculina.

No início eu achava que era um _walk-talk _trouxa, mas percebi que a voz era um pouco real demais para ser um destes. Continuei me aproximando mas sem fazer barulho.

- Eu sei que eu disse que ia avisar, mas são o que? Cinco horas da manhã, cara!! Tenha piedade!!- respondeu Tiago, sussurrando, e se aproximando do objeto.

Minha curiosidade agora superava muros de Berlim e muralhas da China. Eu queria porque queria ver com o que diabos ele estava falando. Fui me aproximando aos poucos dele, e esticando ao máximo minha cabeça por cima do ombro de Tiago eu vi... um espelho... não muito grande, apenas médio, com a cara do Black lá, indignada com algo.

Eu suspirei com força com a surpresa. Era um Espelho de Dois Sentidos. Eu já vira um uma vez em uma loja mas eram muito caros, mas eu fiquei realmente muito tentada em comprar um. Apesar de meu suspiro, Tiago parecia não ter percebido que eu continuara a segui-lo. Porém, Black percebera que eu estava atrás dele. Ele ia reclamar novamente com Tiago, quando me viu, bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Se você esqueceu de avisar porque estava com a Evans, era só avisar, Pontas...- seu tom de voz era quem estava altamente entediado.

Tiago virou tão depressa o pescoço que estalou-o e eu deu um pequeno pulo pra trás, mas logo voltei a posição normal.

- Não precisa ser tão curiosa Lilly...- falou ele, mas notei que ele não tinha raiva ou tédio na voz como Sirius. Pelo contrário, seu tom era até divertido o que me permitiu aproximar mais para ver o espelho melhor. – Nosso amigo Almofadinhas acordou com mau humor hoje... a McKinnon não está aí, Sirius?- perguntou ele, voltando-se novamente para o espelho.

Se Black já estava de mau humor, agora estava praticamente soltando fogo pelas ventas. Mas parecia que ele não queria brigar, porque simplesmente respondeu, dando de ombros:

- Não.- sua voz era puramente amarga e parecia mais um rosnado de cachorro. Agora que eu sabia o porque, não estranhei.- Ela não quis conversa, levei três tapas na cara hoje...

Só naquele momento é que eu realizei o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Os acontecimentos vieram como flashes na minha cabeça. O Baile de Verão, as caipirinhas, Lua extremamente linda, Lua beijando Black, o silencio, eu rindo, as pessoas rindo, Sirius indo embora e Marlene correndo atrás dele... e vários outros flashes. Depois reparei nas marcas vermelhas que Black tinha no rosto,que deveriam ser os tapas. Não agüentei. Abafei uma risadinha.

Black estreitou os olhos para mim.

- Ninguém te chamou aqui Evans...- falou ele, totalmente grosso.

Eu parei de rir na mesma hora. Me aproximei, também com os olhos estreitos.

- Eu não entendo latidos, desculpe...- respondi, dando língua para o espelho.

Ele fez cara de nojo.

- Intrometida...

- Palhaço...

- Chata..

- Canalha..

- Mocréia...

- O QUE?!- quase gritei. Não! Os xingamentos estavam leves!! Mas "mocréia" era muito pesado!!! Fiquei indignada!!! Não, quero dizer, que intimidade ele tem comigo?! Nenhuma!!! Por isso eu fiz algo extremamente "inteligente" (e lembro dessa situação rolando os olhos).- Tiago!! Você ouve isso e não fala nada?!!

Ok, isso foi estúpido... mas vejam bem, se ele estava querendo ter algo comigo ele tem que no mínimo me defender né??? Pois é!!! Por isso que eu fiz aquilo!! Black girou os olhos novamente no espelho e Tiago parecia ter acordado de uma cochilada.

- Oi? Ahm? Ah, sim, parem... parem...- falou ele, e sabe aquele ódio escaldante que sobe? É, esse mesmo! Subiu!!

Rosnei e virei para o lado.

- Voltando...- falou Black, ainda com a voz amarga. – A noite pra mim não foi muito agradável, ao contrario da sua claro...- falou com o MAIOR tom de ironia que ele conseguiu encontrar.- Então, me diz logo o que aconteceu naquele encontro?!- pediu, impaciente.

Então eu vi do que se tratava e fiquei com um semblante mais sério, voltando para eles dois. Aquele assunto também me interessava uma vez que eu também estivera lá.

- Foi aquilo mesmo, cara. – respondeu Tiago, agora mais ereto e compenetrado no assunto.- Os nojentos estavam lá... todos fazendo uma rodinha ridícula... cantando uns hinos em alguma língua que eu não reconheci...

(Já falei que o Tiago descreve muito bem as situações? Se ele me descrevesse algo desse jeito eu faria ele repetir quinhentas vezes a mesma coisa até ele me explicar direito!! Mas parecia que o Black já estava acostumado e não reclamou...).

- Depois chegou ... o tal Voldemort...- falou ele, e sua voz tremeu de raiva na hora que ele falou o nome do dito cujo.- E começou a falar ofidioglota..

- Eu sabia que o seboso tinha algo de cobra...- disse Black, com repulsa.

- Pois é! Bem que o Remo disse.. – comentou Tiago.- Mas sim, e estávamos certos sobre... _aquilo_...

Black franziu o cenho como se tentasse lembrar do que ele estava falando, e eu tentando entender do que se tratava. Black conseguiu lembrar mas eu não consegui entender..

- Ah! Sim, sim, aquilo...- confirmou ele, balançando positivamente a cabeça.

Eu detesto ficar por fora.

- Aquilo o que?- perguntei, de prontidão, com o queixo erguido.

Black olhou para mim e depois para Tiago como se quisesse que ele não contasse sobre o que estavam falando. Mas vejam bem, antes isso poderia até acontecer, Black olhava desse jeito para Tiago, Tiago retribuía e não me respondia , eu inflava de ódio e quase matava os dois. Mas depois de certas situações como as daquela noite, isso não aconteceu, Tiago apenas olhou para Sirius e depois deu de ombros e me falou:

- Nós já desconfiávamos que o Ranhoso era aprendiz de Comensal...- sua voz era normal, porém na hora em que ele pronunciou o "lindo" apelido de Snape, eu senti um certo tremor.

Sirius bufou como se não quisesse que eu ficasse sabendo daquilo. Eu lancei um rabo de olho repreendedor para Black e depois voltei-me para Tiago.

- Já eu nem considerei essa possibilidade...- comentei com ele, realmente falando sério.

Eu nunca que desconfiaria que o Snape fosse Comensal. Quero dizer, apesar de ele ser ótimo em Poções e tal, ele era... ah sei lá... ele era... um tipo de ... ah... perdedor!! (Tá isso soou meio cruel e parece que foi o Tiago quem falou isso, mas não, fui eu mesma!) Quero dizer, o Snape é tão... excluído... ah, sinceramente não sei! Não sei nem como ele conseguiu falar com alguém para pedir para se tornar Comensal... ou... sei lá, não sei nem se pede para se tornar Comensal!! Ah, que confusão, deixa pra lá!

- Você nunca considera nada Evans, porque sua cabeça é sempre bitolada nas suas possibilidades.- falou Black, com um tom de quem puxa para briga novamente.

Eu abri a boca para responder, mas Tiago bufou antes.

- Será que dá para parar?! Sirius, deixa a Lílian em paz, ok?!- disse ele, e apesar de eu continuar séria, sorri por dentro e inflei tamanho contentamento.

Black notou mas preferiu ignorar. Voltou-se novamente para o assunto.

- Então... o Ranhoso agora é oficialmente um Comensal...- disse ele, colocando uma das mechas dos seus cabelos que não conseguiram ficar presos no rabo-de-cavalo, para trás da orelha. – Ótimo, atenção redobrada naquele canalha...

- Com certeza, agora é que eu não o deixo em paz mesmo!!- afirmou Tiago com fervorosidade.

Ok, eu tinha que intervir.

- Epa! Como assim? Você vai o perseguir mais do que ele já é perseguido?!- indaguei, indignada. Quero dizer, tudo bem ele é comensal, mas ele não fizera nada para receber o que recebe!! O Tiago e seus comparsas o perseguem de graça!!

Black rolou os olhos.

- Se antes eu não tinha motivo agora eu tenho Lilly...- falou ele, sem olhar para mim.

- Mas você vai tá comprando uma briga com ele, perceba!! Se ele é comensal agora, ele vai aprender coisas de Magia Negra e depois que sairmos do colégio...

- Que ele venha me enfrentar, tanto bom para mim, tanto ruim para ele!- respondeu Tiago, de prontidão, desta vez me olhando.

Seus olhos estavam escuros e transbordavam uma raiva crescente e me deixou congelada. Resolvi não responder, e apenas engoli em seco e cruzei os braços, emburrada.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silencio depois disso, eu emburrada para um canto, Tiago olhando para o nada abaixo do espelho, e Black... bem Black eu não podia ver a cara já que ele estava no espelho na frente de Tiago. Ficamos tanto tempo assim, sem dizer nada, que eu já pensava que o Sirius tinha ido embora, quando ele finalmente falou:

- Bom, a questão já foi esclarecida, e bem.. por enquanto... são férias de natal, não quero ocupar minha cabeça muito com isso...- ele bocejou nessa hora. – Depois, quem sabe? A gente resolve isso com Ranhoso... Por hora, eu vou dormir porque não consegui esta noite...- eu vi por cima do ombro do Tiago que ele espreguiçou-se e depois disse:- Boa noite, ou melhor, bom dia para vocês!

- Tchau...- disse Tiago, a voz meio morta.

- Adeus, Black.- eu disse, a voz amarga.

Ele rolou os olhos pela ultima vez para mim, e depois, simplesmente sumiu do espelho, que se tornou cada vez mais escuro até ficar totalmente preto, e depois voltar a ser um espelho normal. Tiago suspirou erguendo os ombros e depois soltou-os, e colocou o espelho displicentemente no bolso esquerdo.

Eu me afastei e sentei na cadeira da enfermaria. Não havia muito o que comentar com o Tiago depois daquela avalanche de emoções e de situações confusas e eu não queria falar sobre mais nada daquela noite e continuaria sem querer falar por um bom tempo. Era tudo muito confuso e como dissera o Black, as férias de natal estavam bem aqui e eu não ia perder minha cabeça pensando sobre coisas sérias demais... Sentei-me na cadeira, e apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos de forma que minhas mãos ficaram juntas apoiando-se no meu queixo. Era uma posição de uma pessoa totalmente entediada depois de uma noite conturbada. Suspirei profundamente quando de repente, o Tiago disse:

- Você vai passar as férias de natal aonde?

Ergui instantaneamente meus olhos e vi que ele me olhava com interesse sentado no parapeito da janela. Pareceu para mim uma pergunta normal, então apenas dei de ombros e respondi:

- Em casa, acho. Eu sei que é meu ultimo ano aqui, mas mamãe disse que ia fazer chester então... – e então parei bruscamente como se eu tivesse me espantado com algo.

Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas, estranhando. Eu simplesmente estava achando muito fora do normal eu estar conversando com o Potter sobre o que iria fazer nas férias. Era um assunto tão simples e tão fútil que na minha concepção só era conversado com amigos. E bem... Potter era meu amigo? Quero dizer, eu o odiava, não odiava? E depois de hoje... como ficaria nossa relação? Seria de ódio mesmo assim? Ou nós íamos mesmo ser amigos? Ou íamos ser... bem... ah, deixa pra lá!

Dei de ombros novamente.

Ele pensou que eu tinha terminado no "então" e ergueu as sobrancelhas considerando o que eu havia dito.

- Legal... – disse, voltando seu olhar para fora da janela.

O dia estava amanhecendo, e apesar de estar escuro de qualquer forma graças as nuvens carregadas e a neve começando a cair, alguns raios pálidos vinham por detrás das nuvens e denunciavam que o dia já vinha. Sem assunto, eu falei:

- E você? Em casa também?

Ele pareceu despertar de algum pensamento.

- Han? Eu... eu... não, vou... passar por aí...- respondeu, ainda meio perdido e se levantado do parapeito, espreguiçando-se em seguida.

Eu estranhei o fato de ele estar totalmente avoado, mas depois esqueci disso quando ele abriu a janela e um vento frio do inverno entrou na minha área da ala Hospitalar. O vi colocando a vassoura para fora novamente e indo montar nela, pronto para ir embora. Só depois que ele já estava fechando a janela, é que eu me liguei e corri para esta.

- Espere!- pedi alcançando o parapeito e me apoiando nele.

Tiago olhou para mim, e ficou esperando o que eu tinha a dizer. Eu engoli em seco e perguntei o que estava me atordoando:

- Porque você disse que o que vimos hoje iria me interessar? Quero dizer, o encontro de comensais e tal...

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente considerando a pergunta, e alguns segundos depois ele falou:

- Não sei... eu só... senti.

Ok, não foi a resposta que eu esperava, mas tudo bem, não era a primeira vez que o Tiago não me dava uma resposta satisfatória e não ia ser a última. Me ergui um pouco do parapeito mas aí ele fez a coisa que está se tornando especialista e que vai ganhar um premio: Melhor Agarrador de Pulso do Universo. Bem, ele puxou meu pulso e me deu um beijo leve mas que me fez arrepiar e não foi por causa do frio (que estava insuportável por sinal).

- Bom dia Lilly...- disse, simplesmente, e saiu voando janela afora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Como assim? Snape? Comensal?!

- Se quiser falar mais alto Alice eu acho que Hagrid não escutou de lá de baixo...

Você me pergunta: "Ué, você não disse que não ia querer comentar isso por uns bons dias porque o assunto era muito confuso?!" Pois é, e eu tava falando sério quando eu disse isso... Na verdade, a situação em que nos encontramos agora, passou-se dias depois da tal noite confusa posterior ao baile de inverno.

Faltavam dois dias pro Natal e estávamos arrumando as malas para ir para casa. Não sabemos porque mas a maioria dos alunos resolveu passar Natal em casa inclusive os do sétimos anos, o que era totalmente contraditório porque era nosso último ano na escola. Acho que era porque lembrar disso nos dava uma tristeza sem fim, e ir para casa era como se estivéssemos em um ano qualquer, um ano normal em voltaríamos novamente para Hogwarts e no final do ano estaríamos nos preparando para mais um e assim por diante...

Enfim, eu estava contando para Alice, só naquele dia para vocês terem noção de quanto tempo eu levei para tirar aquela confusão da cabeça, o que havia acontecido durante "a noite depois do baile" como eu havia denominado. Ela estava de frente para mim, arrumando a mala que estava em cima da sua cama, agachada, enquanto eu também estava agachada, de frente para ela, arrumando a minha mala que estava em cima da minha cama.

Depois que eu a repreendi por ter falado alto, ela baixou a voz.

- Snape é comensal?!- ela tinha os olhos totalmente arregalados.

Eu rolei os olhos para confirmar que sim. Ela soltou um palavrão baixinho surpreendida e depois perguntou:

- Mas... não é só ele... quem mais mesmo, que você disse?- o ar curioso ela não conseguiu esconder de forma alguma.

Eu fiquei imaginando o que a Sketch faria se tivesse uma notícia dessas em suas mãos... na verdade eu não soube mesmo e nunca vou saber o que ela faria já que ela é da Sonserina e as pessoas que viraram comensais são seus "amigos" (se você considerar amigo aquela pessoa que te tira da seca e se esfrega com você pelo colégio, pode tirar as aspas).

Mas voltando...

- Ahm... Nott, Avery...- fui lembrando os nomes. Mas não sei se você lembra a mania de Alice avaliar as coisas enquanto eu vou falando, e se não lembra, veja agora...

- Sei, esses dois, bem que eu desconfiei, sempre calados, inteligentíssimos, aposto como esse tal de Voldemort adorou eles...

- Rookwood...

- Mais uma boa arma para eles, Rookwood tem o pai que trabalha no Ministério e é muito influente lá, aposto como vai trabalhar lá e vai servir de espião...

- Bellatriz Black...

- Vai ser a piranha deles, aposto...

- Régulo Black...

- O irmão de Sirius, bem que o Sirius tinha dito que aquele não tem personalidade...

- Crabbe, Goyle...

- Os cães de guarda, odeio os dois! Parecem que não sabem nem quanto é dois mais dois!

- Malfoy...

- Uma pena, ele é bonito...

- E o Snape.

- Você já disse...

- É, mas eu tava relatando todos de novo, já que você pediu..

- Eu não pedi pra você repetir o Snape só pedi para você falar os outros!

- Mas eu quis falar o Snape, dá licença?!

- Não!! Isso só confunde minha cabeça!!

- Bom dia meninas...- interrompeu a voz sonhadora de Lua, entrando no dormitório.

Eu bufei e joguei algumas roupas com força na minha mala. Eu sei que eu briguei por besteira com ela, mas não tem besteira que me deixe mais irritada do que as besteiras que eu brigo com Alice, sério mesmo...

Lua sentou-se tranquilamente na minha cama, e automaticamente Baltazar pulou para seu colo. Gente, eu não sei porque mas o Baltazar sempre amou Lua de alguma forma... deve ser porque de perto ela realmente cheira a gatos... mas enfim, isso não vem ao caso. O que vem é que ela sentou-se na minha cama, e acariciando as orelhas do Baltazar, falou:

- Vou passar as férias aqui mesmo...

De alguma forma, aquela colocação sonhadora me despertou para algo. Eu ainda não havia conversado com Lua sobre "aquela noite". E percebi, quando olhei vagarosamente para frente, que Alice também não, pois ela me encarava do mesmíssimo jeito que eu a olhava. Lua apenas continuava a acariciar Baltazar e dessa vez cantarolando uma musica, e batendo os pés no chão.

Eu me ergui vagarosamente, pigarreei e como quem não queria nada, perguntei:

- Lua... você... er.. bem... você se lembra daquela noite do Baile? – perguntei ainda meio hesitante da resposta da loira.

Alice esperava a resposta tão ansiosa quanto eu. Olhava firmemente de Lua à mim. Lua apenas deu de ombros e parecendo que estava profundamente irritada por ter sido interrompida no meio de sua canção, respondeu:

- Acho que sim...

Eu olhei para Alice e decidimos que aquilo definitivamente fora um avanço. Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente para Alice que continuou por mim.

- Então Lua...- e sentou-se na sua cama, como se conversasse algo extremamente normal antes de viajar, pegando algumas mudas de roupa e colocando na mala.- Você deve se lembrar também dos... acontecimentos... não é?

Eu revirei os olhos.

Como Alice detestava mentiras, ela também não era muito boa mentindo. Disfarçava muito mal (ao contrário de mim, claro, que sou uma exímia atriz), e eu pensei naquela hora que só Lua mesmo para acreditar num desdobro daqueles.

A loira, como eu desconfiei, caiu nessa e tentou responder o mais normalmente possível.

- Lembro... não tem como esquecer da Lílian e do Tiago bêbados...- e soltou uma risadinha lunática.

Eu arregalei os olhos e depois estreitei-os para Lua, cruzando os braços. Alice riu abertamente pondo até a mão na barriga.

- Muito obrigada por lembrar disso McMoony... – falei, amargamente, me ocupando com minhas roupas para tentar disfarçar meu rosto extremamente corado.

Alice não parou de rir e não pudemos concluir por um bom tempo graças a sua risada altamente chata. E então, para dar meu revide na Lua, mandei:

- Na verdade estávamos falando do seu _negócio_ com o Black.

Ok, _negócio_ não era a palavra apropriada, mas foi a única que eu encontrei para denominar o momento em que ela beijara o Black no meio do Salão inteiro. Alice parara abruptamente de rir e prendera a respiração (acho que ela não esperava que eu fosse tão direta assim). Eu, apesar de ter sido bem direta nessa hora, também fiquei meio nervosa porque oras... Lua andava meio imprevisível demais não é mesmo?

Mas a sua reação não foi a que a gente temia... foi a que a gente esperava que fosse...

- Não sei se vocês repararam mas nós estamos na época da reprodução de tronquilhos, não é o máximo?!

Ficamos uns três segundos em silêncio assimilando essa mensagem, até que eu bufei e joguei o resto da minha roupa na mala, sem muita paciência.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Você está definitivamente mais gordinha, Lílian...

- Não estou, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?!

- Tem certeza que você não está com uma certa saliência na região ventral?

- Pelo amor de Deus pai, eu NÃO estou grávida se é isso o que o senhor quer saber!!!

E aí? Sentiram falta do meu papai?!

Ah, falem sério, ele é demais não acham? Tudo bem que ele exagera de vez em quando, principalmente quando eu volto do primeiro semestre de aulas e ele vem me atacando com perguntas chatas e achando que eu estou grávida e com uma _certa saliência na região ventral_ mas isso não vem ao caso, gente! Ele É um bom rapaz... só precisa de compreensão...

Tudo bem que não era isso que eu tava pensando na hora, mas enfim...

Eu dei um pulinho básico porque relatar minha viagem não seria muito interessante já que não foi muito legal ficar no mesmo vagão com Alice que ficou a viagem inteira comentando com Frank sobre minha bebedeira com Tiago no Baile de Verão que Lua fizera questão de lembrar para Alice e eu sabia que não ia ser muito interessante. Fora isso, quando eu desejava ir no banheiro ou ia comprar alguma coisa com o carrinho de doces no meio do corredor, a "mão assassina entrava em ação e me atacava" (leiam: a mão de Tiago Potter vindo de algum lugar obscuro, me puxava pelo pulso e me trancava em um vagão com ele para... bem... não para _aquilo_!!! Mas para uma conversa meio que... íntima...).

Depois de muitas idas (frustradas) ao banheiro, e a tentativas de comer (também frustradas), acabei me consolando no vagãm frustradas), acabei me consolando no vagiro, e a tentativas de comer (tambava em um vagma coisa com o carrinho de dotou grupao mesmo, e fiquei ouvindo o resto da viagem inteira, OU sobre minha bebedeira e de como era HIPER engraçado (segundo Alice) me ver cambaleando, OU sobre os planos natalinos do casal doçura, que era justamente eles próprios. Então amores, quero dizer que definitivamente não é _legius_ transcrever a minha "aventura" na viagem. O que devo dizer de interessante é que tive um desejo de "Bom Natal" muito animador do Potter (ora, ora, quem diria Lilly...), e saí de encontro ao meu pai no carro que me esperava ao invés de ser com o mesmo olhar que os pais das outras pessoas esperavam (olhares calorosos e cheios de saudade) o do meu pai era basicamente me inspecionando para ver se estava tudo certo, e uma vez vista a tal _saliência_ que eu não sei até hoje dizer onde RAIOS ele achou essa coisa, ele apenas me abraçou e me deu um beijo na testa e começou um interrogatório que durou até chegarmos na porta de casa que era onde estávamos agora, tirando minha mala e a cesta do Baltazar para fora do carro.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - falava ele como se mostrasse "não está mais aqui quem falou", mas eu sabia muito bem que essa não era a verdadeira intenção de Peter Evans, e adivinhei na lata.- Mas que você está, está... espere para sua mãe ver...

Não foi preciso eu esperar muito. Ao ouvir o barulho do carro (presumo eu), minha mãe veio correndo de dentro de casa com uma luva térmica apoiada no ombro (eu deduzi que fosse por causa do chester e fiquei bastante satisfeita, até porque não consegui comer NADA no trem por culpa de Seu Alguém), e apesar dos bons metrinhos de neve que tinha na frente da nossa casa ela conseguiu atravessá-los sem dificuldade e se jogou nos meus braços assim que me alcançou.

- Ah, Lilly, que saudades!!- exclamou ela, me apertando com força.

- Também estava com saudades, mamãe...- falei, enquanto a beijava no rosto.

Ela retribuiu o beijo e depois me encarou de frente com as duas mãos no meu rosto e um sorriso encantador na face.

- É muito bom tê-la de volta, filha... - disse, emocionada, e depois começou a me ajudar com a bagagem.- Eu já disse e repito que não gosto muito do sistema dessa escola de levar os alunos para morar longe...acho que é único defeito dessa Hogwarts...

- Concordo com você Joanne!- afirmou meu pai carregando meu malão. - É muito melhor quando nossas filhas estão debaixo do nosso nariz!

- Ora vamos Peter, mal nossa filha chegou e já vai começar?!- indagou minha mãe, abrindo a porta de casa para entrarmos.

Eu adentrei em casa com um sorriso maior ainda. Era muito bom estar de volta. Como sempre a casa estava enfeitada com enfeites de natal, a árvore se encontrava na sala com muitas luzes brilhantes e o aquecedor que me era tão familiar (lhes apresento o aquecedor dos Evans! Não tem um único vizinho que não tenha reclamado dele... é realmente chato o barulho que ele faz, mas, toda vez que um vizinho vem reclamar, escolhem o dia mais frio justamente porque o "reclamar" é o pretexto para se aquecer aqui dentro da nossa casa, já que apesar de barulhento, nosso aquecedor aquece muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa) e isso me fez até ficar com os olhos marejados. Mas não deixei que eles percebessem e fui continuando a conversa enquanto colocava meu cachecol no porta guarda-chuvas que ficava ao lado da porta.

- Ele já começou mamãe!- denunciei-o.- Está insistindo desde que me viu que eu estou com uma _certa saliência_ na barriga, você acredita?!- perguntei, indignada colocando as mãos na cintura.

Ela olhou de mim para meu pai que continuava sério enquanto subia as escadas para colocar meu malão lá em cima. Vendo que eu não estava mentindo, ela começou a gargalhar fortemente.

- Essa é boa! _Saliência_ Peter?! Faça-me o favor!!- falava ela, zombeteira, enquanto se apoiava no corrimão da escada.

Meu pai já havia subido mas nós ouvimos sua voz indignada lá de baixo, enquanto ele gritava de dentro do meu quarto:

- Ora mas é verdade!! Verifique você mesma!!!

Minha mãe parou de rir aos poucos e me olhou. Eu enruguei a testa e abri os braços para ela ver. Ela bufou e gritou em resposta pro meu pai:

- Se você não sabe Peter, é inverno, e precisamos usar casacos, é por isso que ela está um pouco "maior" mas não, ela não está grávida!!!

E seu tom era de quem havia terminado a conversa. Mas apesar desse seu tom de voz, quando ela terminou de gritar, virou seu olhar para mim como quem perguntava "você não está grávida, está?" e eu rolei os olhos sorrindo. Mamãe sorriu de volta e assim seguimos para a cozinha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Estar em casa mais uma vez era muito bom. Tudo bem que tinha seu lado ruim (digamos Petúnia com seu mau humor constante, tentando me incriminar toda vez que eu ia comer algum docinho de Natal escondido antes da refeição, ou então ela resolvera acatar a idéia do papai, ou seja, de que eu estava com a tal saliência na barriga e toda vez que ia comer dizia que era por causa da gravidez... isso não era _legius_ da parte dela, se bem que ela nunca foi _legius_ comigo mesmo...), mas também tinha seu lado bom... Mamãe e papai sempre eram o lado bom. Ficar perto deles era mesmo que estar em paz vinte e quarto horas do dia e ter certeza de que nenhum mal iria acontecer para mim enquanto estivesse por lá. Outro lado bom era rir. Sim, eu ria muito. Não só com as brigas de papai e mamãe (que na verdade não são brigas, são mais discussões engraçadas por motivos fúteis) e ri também do namoro de Petúnia com um gordo da cara achatada que mais me lembrava um porco do que qualquer outra coisa. Petúnia resolvera apresentá-lo a família justamente na época do Natal. (Era um presente em tanto pro papai). E foi algo que eu não posso deixar de transcrever aqui...

- Lílian, atenda a porta por favor.- pediu meu pai que lia seu jornal calmamente no sofá da sala, enquanto eu e minha mãe conversávamos no tapete.

Petúnia havia saído e como ainda não era tarde, nós não nos preocupamos muito, nem meu pai se esquentou. Mas ele mal sabia que ia ter bastante motivos para se esquentar...

Bufei, uma vez que estava num papo muito descontraído com mamãe, e me levantei preguiçosamente. Assim que me ergui, me espreguicei e bocejei ao mesmo tempo. Fui caminhando lentamente até a porta enquanto a campanhia não parava de tocar. Eu já sabia que era Petúnia que era extremamente estressada e apertava furiosamente o botão toda vez (por isso fui tão vagarosamente). Abri a porta tão devagar que parecia em câmera lenta. Quando finalmente a abri por inteiro que eu pude ver.

Petúnia estava lá, com a cara cavalar de sempre, agasalhada até o último fio de cabelo, e me olhando com desprezo só que de mãos dadas com o tal gordo que eu ainda não sabia o nome. Olhei de Petúnia para ele, e dele para Petúnia com uma sobrancelha erguida como se perguntasse exatamente quem seria aquela banha humana. Reparando no meu olhar ela girou os olhos e me empurrou para entrar.

- Mal educada!- xingou ela, entrando de uma vez e conduzindo pela mão o tal rapaz.

Eu não sabia ainda quem era aquele porco, mas mesmo sem saber já comecei a soltar risadinhas fechando a porta e me conduzindo rapidamente a sala para ouvir o que ia acontecer. Mal cheguei lá e já senti um calor que não era do aquecedor... era meu pai, que tinha a cara mais vermelha do universo e encarava Petúnia e o rapaz por cima do jornal ainda sem se manifestar. Minha mãe também parecia receosa para falar algo, e apenas olhava do meu pai ao casal, com o olhar preocupado. Até que finalmente, ela resolveu romper o silêncio:

- Então Petúnia... quem é este rapaz?- perguntou ela, engolindo em seco.

Eu franzi a testa e me encostei na parede da sala esperando mais reações. Foi então que eu vi uma.

- Er.. boa tarde senhor, eu sou Válter Dursley, filho do casal Dursley, donos da companhia de brocas.- falou o garoto, muito rápido e se aproximando muito rápido do meu pai com a mão estendida e quase derrubando o vaso de vidro que ficava em cima da mesinha com sua barriga.

A mesinha e o vaso vacilaram e eu sufoquei uma risada. O rapaz parecia vermelho e sem graça depois daquilo. Petúnia ao ver a reação do tal Válter girou os olhos e percebi que nem mesmo ela agüentava aquele ser humano. Mas ao ouvir minha risada sufocada, ela me fuzilou com os olhos e se aproximou mais do rapaz como para ajudá-lo. Meu pai e minha mãe tinham as sobrancelhas erguidas. Mamãe pigarreou para falar algo enquanto papai continuou mudo.

- Prazer Válter...- falou ela, se erguendo e finalmente apertando a mão gorducha do rapaz que estava ainda esperando os cumprimentos do meu pai. - Eu sou Joanne Evans, e esse é meu marido... Peter.- e indicou meu pai com a cabeça.

Meu pai parecia mais uma escultura de gelo desafiadora. Não movia um músculo sequer.

- Er... não sei se Petúnia falou também da sua irmã... a Lílian.- disse mamãe, apontando para trás do casal com a mão.

Tenho certeza absoluta de que se não tivessem na presença de meus pais eles não teriam me olhado. Porém, Petúnia virou-se a contragosto me olhando de uma forma repugnante e o tal Válter me olhou de cima a baixo como se já estivesse instruído por Petúnia de me desprezar. Eu, que apenas me divertia com a situação, ergui o polegar para os dois fazendo um sinal de "legal" mostrando toda minha animação.

Depois que se viraram para meus pais novamente, o gorducho mandou:

- Er... tenho certeza de que o senhor já ouviu falar da companhia de meus pais, não? É uma das mais famosas da cidade...- falava ele com a voz trêmula.

Ora, nem o homem mais corajoso do mundo olharia para meu pai sem medo naquela hora. Ele continuou no silêncio profundo e isso começou a irritar minha mãe.

- Peter?... - chamava ela, hesitante, e cutucando meu pai no braço sem tirar os olhos do casal. - Peter?... O garoto falou com você... Peter, responda!!- exasperou-se minha mãe, dando um beliscão "nada discreto" (eu herdei esse dom dela) no braço do meu pai.

Meu pai rosnou e respondeu a contragosto:

- Já ouvi falar sim...- e continuou a fixar o garoto sem muita simpatia.

Ficamos mais um pouco em silêncio a ponto de eu poder analisar a situação melhor...

Eu me lembrava da cara daquele rapaz... ele era familiar... mas de onde??... Foi então que uma luz me veio... ele era o garoto que sempre brigava e batia nas menininhas que xingavam Petúnia de magricela. Era também o garoto que andava com sua trupe para lá e para cá espancando meninos menores. Eu me lembrei e bufei de lado dizendo para mim mesma o quão ridícula eu havia sido por não lembrar-se dele assim que o vi. Fui analisando aos poucos e na minha concepção, Petúnia chegou a namorar aquele rapaz e a enfrentar meus pais por ele por dois motivos, um: ele daria toda a proteção que ela quisesse sempre (não que hoje em dia fosse acontecer o caso das garotas do primário aparecerem do nada para xinga-la de magricela), e dois: ele era rico. Aquela companhia de brocas, eu me lembrava bem, era uma companhia cara e daquelas com um visual que quer ser globalizado a força à ponto de ter seus funcionários um passando por cima do outro para se dar bem. Acho que Petúnia mandara o garoto citar a companhia justamente para ver se satisfazia meu pai ter um genro rico. Pobre Petúnia... acho que nada no mundo satisfaz meu pai quando esse 'nada' está se relacionando com suas filhas...

- Então papai... bem... - finalmente falou Petúnia, com um pouco mais de segurança. - Acho que o senhor já sabe que... que... estamos namorando...

Juro que esse "estamos namorando" me lembrou muito quando a Lua cantarolava uma música triste. Ela sempre cantava o trecho mais triste da música dessa forma: inciava o verso bem alto e ia terminando bem baixo à ponto de fazermos leitura labial. Era um jeito "dramático" de cantar a música. Um jeito Lua...

- Não, não sei.- falou meu pai e eu vi sua cara começando a atingir o ponto dois de fúria.

O ponto um, gente, é justamente esse que ele apresentou até agora. Cara vermelha, mudez, estático, e tal...

O ponto dois é o de ignorar a pessoa. Ele falou o "Não, não sei" voltando a folhear o seu jornal tranquilamente.

Mamãe, já farta com os ataques de papai, o deu um beliscão muito forte por sinal (meu pai fez "Ouch!") a ponto dele erguer-se da poltrona. Ele encarou mamãe e eu percebi que eles discutiam por olhares. Minha mãe o forçando a falar direito com o casal e papai se negando a fazer isso. Porém, como sempre na casa dos Evans, minha mãe sempre ganha. Com um olhar final mortífero (do tipo: eu não falo mais com você, e se vira para um lado com os braços cruzados e a cara emburrada), meu pai bufou e disse:

- Irei analisar seu pedido...

- Que pedido papai? Nós já estamos...

- O PEDIDO...- ergueu a voz a ponto de gritar e isso fez com que todos nós nos encolhêssemos. - Do Sr. Dursley à Petúnia, por enquanto...- e afastou os dois que estavam de mãos dadas.- Petúnia está solteira. - e a puxou para seu lado.- Boa tarde, rapaz. - e estendeu a mão para que Válter apertasse.

Vi que o gorducho encolheu seus olhos miúdos e apertou a mão insatisfeito. Se ele estava insatisfeito meu pai estava mais feliz, até que papai abriu o primeiro sorriso (muito forçado) do dia, e me disse:

- Pode conduzi-lo à porta por favor Lilly?

Válter virou-se para mim e me encarou desprezadamente. Mas como meu pai não vira seu olhar de desprezo, achou que ele estava me olhando de outra forma e completou:

- Quero dizer, pode deixar que eu mesmo o conduzo...- e se aproximou de Válter.- Vamos? - perguntou ele indicando a saída para o gorducho.

Ambos deixaram a sala, e eu só tive tempo de ver o olhar de ódio de Petúnia me queimando e a vendo praticamente "voar" até o seu quarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu prometo a vocês que nunca mais eu vou zombar da Petúnia por NADA nesse mundo de Deus. NADA. NADA. NADA. NADA. NADA. NADA. NADA.

Eu jurava que eu sabia que cara-de-pau tem limites, mas NÃO TEM, NÃO TEM, NÃO TEM, NÃO TEM.

Porque eu estou dando esse chimilique? Ok, vou explicar.

Sabe quando o mundo desaba nas suas costas por uma brincadeira de um certo alguém?! Pois é... aconteceu comigo!! Ok, eu não fiz nada esse ano para merecer isso, apenas dei uns gritinhos o que é natural, mas não fiz nada de exagerado ou de anormal, por que EU não sou neurótica EU sou ligada é totalmente diferente!!!! Mas tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem, por mim ó... já era! Eu desisto da minha vida que é muito injusta por sinal... Eu não joguei pedra na cruz nem chiclete em carteira de professor nenhum, nem xinguei meus pais pelas costas, nem amaldiçoei ninguém (talvez um ou dois, verdade seja dita... tá bom três ou quatro... TÁ LEGAL, algumas pessoas mas só algumas!!!), mas nada nesse mundo justifica o que aconteceu comigo! Nada. Nada, simplesmente nada. E sabe quando você começa a se arrepender por ter cedido alguma coisa, ou por ter admitido algo?! Tá vendo? Acho que você já se ligou em QUEM me fez ter esse ataque de fúria.

- Lílian... LÍLIAN!!!

Esse berro me deixou em pânico. Em geral quem dá os gritos aqui em casa são meu pai. Mas dessa vez era minha mãe, e ela parecia estar desesperada com algo. Desci correndo as escadas até a cozinha e não achei minha mãe. Depois corri até a sala e não a achei novamente. Corri até a entrada e a achei com uma cara pálida de quem acabara de ver um agouro de morte. Engoli em seco. O que havia deixado minha mãe tão em pânico assim?! Corri até ela.

- O que foi mamãe?! Está acontecendo algo?! A senhora está bem?!

Ela parecia disfarçar que não estava bem e eu não entendi ao certo. Só depois que eu vi que a porta estava entreaberta e dava sinal de que alguém esperava do lado de fora é que eu entendi porque ela tentava disfarçar seu nervosismo. Mas mesmo assim, continuei preocupada, e insisti com o olhar para que ela me respondesse.

- O que foi mamãe, diga!!!!- pedi sibilando, desesperada.

Ela respirou fundo e disse para mim num tom nervoso:

- Tem... tem...

- Tem o quê mamãe?!

- Tem um... tem um...

- Policial?! Ladrão?! Seqüestrador?! Terrorista?!

- Tem um moço...

- Sim?!!!

- Aqui na frente...

- Certo...?!!

- Que está dizendo...

- O QUÊ?!- sibilei com força.

- Que é seu...

- Meu?!

- Seu namorado Lilly!!!!

Gelei. Não, não, não, congelei.

Não, não, não, morri mesmo.

Fiquei estática. Para ter certeza de que eu havia encaixado o quebra-cabeças direito eu repeti:

- Tem o que... mamãe?- perguntei, só que dessa vez mais calma, mais desesperada e sem pressa nenhuma de ouvir a resposta que me dava pânico.

Ela respirou fundo novamente e disse de uma vez só:

- Tem um moço aqui na frente que está dizendo que é seu namorado Lílian!

Eu não acreditei. Ou melhor, eu não quis acreditar que era verdade. Balancei a cabeça negativamente de leve e aos poucos foi ficando cada vez mais forte até parecer que estava tendo um ataque de epilepsia de tanta força que a balançava a cabeça.

- Não... não tem ninguém aí mamãe...

- Tem minha filha, eu não sou louca!!- retrucou minha mãe, vendo meu desespero e se acalmando para me ajudar (pelo menos isso).

- Não, não tem, é ilusão de ótica...

- Ótimo, veja você!!

E me empurrou para a porta para que eu visse no olho mágico. Realmente algum rapaz esperava do lado de fora e eu fiquei procurando formas de enxergar que não era quem eu temia que fosse. Olhei virando a cabeça para esquerda, depois para direita, aproximei meu olho, distanciei-o, mas não tinha jeito. Aqueles cabelos espetados eram inconfundíveis. Ainda procurei outro ângulo que apontasse que não era ele, mas quando procurei tal ângulo o troglodita imbecil (porque só um mesmo para fazer isso) "brincando" aproximou o olho dele no olho mágico e eu quase cai para trás quando vi aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados me encarando do tipo "Vamos lá Lilly, abra porta pra mim!".

Juro que a vontade que eu tive era de me virar e dizer : "Não é ninguém que eu conheça mamãe, pode fechar na cara do imbecil e de preferência com força para ver se ele bate o nariz na porta!", mas não consegui. Vocês sabem que tudo de maléfico que eu planejo quase sempre é interrompido por algo ou por alguém o que significa que nem que eu quisesse eu iria ser má na minha vida. Eu me distanciei da porta e já estava me virando para falar para mamãe que eu não o conhecia quando meu pai veio da sala.

- Joanne, quem está aí? Atenda logo, esse frio que está entrando pela porta está me matando...- dizia ele enquanto se encaminhava para nós.

Não deu tempo sequer de ele reparar nos nossos rostos desesperados que pediam para que ele não se aproximasse mais. Ele arreganhou a porta de uma vez só e aí eu pude encarar aquele CARA DE PAU nos olhando alegremente com as duas mãos nos bolsos e até com PRESENTES no chão que ele trouxera consigo. Papai franziu o cenho como se tentasse adivinhar quem era, mamãe me olhava como se me indagasse se eu realmente conhecia aquele rapaz (que devo confessar estava bem apresentável num traje de pessoa normal coisa que ele nunca usava e até digamos... charmoso... é, o desgraçado cativou minha mãe), e eu a olhava sem graça e depois encarava o chão totalmente um tomate de tão vermelha.

- Boa noite... - iniciou meu pai, muito cuidadosamente. - Você é...?

Ele pigarreou e tirando a mão do bolso com seu sorriso maior que a cara que eu conhecia muito bem, disse:

- Boa noite, sou Tiago... Tiago Potter.- e estendeu a mão para o meu pai.

Como meu pai não sabia exatamente quem era, apertou-a ainda confuso. Como Tiago não falara mais nada, ele muito transtornado, falou:

- Er... bem... prazer... er... - eu senti pena do meu pai. Pena porque ele conhecera meu calo e com certeza ia ser o dele. Mas o pior é que no momento eu sentia pena dele tendo certeza que alguns segundos e a pena se transferiria inteiramente para Tiago. - Er... sou Peter Evans e er... bem... você é... exatamente...- ele procurava a palavra certa para perguntar quem era ele.- Você...me conhece de algum lugar...?

Eu engoli em seco e gemi, olhando para o outro lado.

- Ah... não, não senhor. - afirmou ele, muito seguro de si, ainda sorrindo. - Na verdade conheço sua filha...

Palavrinhas mágicas. "Sua" e "filha". Meu pai ficou lívido.

- Qual... filha...?- indagou ele, com um tom de voz macabro que me lembrou muito os de vilões de filmes infantis "Qual filha exatamente que o senhor fala, para eu poder açoita-la?".

Tiago não percebeu aquele tom e eu gemi profundamente pela BURRICE daquele cavalo manco! É incrível como Potter só piora as situações mais críticas do universo...

- A Lílian oras, ela não falou de mim? - perguntou ele.

Eu sufoquei uma risada nervosa. PREPOTENTE ACIMA DE TUDO!!! ESSE é o lema do Potter.

Meu pai girou a cabeça lentamente na minha direção, e depois olhou para ele novamente.

- Não.- respondeu, simplesmente.

Tiago, que ainda não se tocara de toda a situação (ou fingia que não se tocava mas isso era algo que eu ia resolver o mais rápido possível), bufou e estendeu a mão novamente para meu pai.

- Desculpe então... sou Tiago Potter... namorado da Lílian.

Gemi novamente. Ainda hoje eu iria conhecer o gosto da morte. (Tão Dramblemático quanto parece).

Porque simplesmente o mundo gira contra você quando você mais precisa?! Eu havia dito a vocês que meu pai tem dois estágios de raiva, certo? Certo! Pois bem.. ele tem o terceiro, que na maioria das vezes só acontece quando ele já passou pelos dois primeiros. Repito: na maioria das vezes. O terceiro estágio, lhes apresente com muito desgosto! Estágio _ironia_. Quando meu pai está muito PUTO ele voa para o estágio ironia. E foi nesse que ele ficou, para complicar minha situação porque com o conhecimento Potteriano que eu tinha, Potter nunca foi muito bom para entender ironias.

- Ah, é? Namorado da Lílian?- repetiu meu pai, com o sorriso mais irônico impossível. - Que bom...

Tiago pareceu se aliviar de alguma tensão que existia nele exatamente como eu previra. Ele estava pensando que meu pai estava falando sério. "Oh, não..." foi o que eu pensei.

- Pois é, er... sem querer ser intrometido nem nada... mas... aqui fora está um frio imenso...- falou ele olhando significativamente para minha mãe.

"Mas que filho da mãe inteligente!!!" pensei na hora. Ele sabia de alguma forma que comovendo minha mãe, ele iria entrar.

- Mas é claro...- falou meu pai, muito ironicamente, sem se mover.

Tiago franziu a testa sem entender, até que minha mãe sorriu sem graça e pigarreou dizendo:

- Entre querido, entre, realmente está frio aí fora...- e abriu a porta para ele entrar com um sorriso docemente nervoso.

Tiago agradeceu e entrou normalmente como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Meu pai demorou um pouco ainda olhando para fora fixamente como se Tiago ainda estivesse lá. Depois de alguns segundos em que Tiago já havia entrado, eu já me retorcia de ansiedade do que iria acontecer comigo, e minha mãe já estava cansada de cutucar meu pai nas costas, ele virou-se, vermelho.

Foi então que Tiago pela primeira vez na noite, me olhou sem ser pelo olho mágico. Me encarou como se estivesse tudo bem e estivesse fazendo algo que me deixaria satisfeita. Eu apenas retribui o olhar só que não tão feliz quanto o dele. Ele finalmente (aleluia) pareceu perceber que algo estava errado me olhando fundo nos olhos. Deixou seu grande sorriso de lado. Ficou sério e com a cabeça mais baixa.

Até fazendo uma coisa errada ele acerta. Meu pai pareceu mais satisfeito com esse gesto de "humilhação" de Tiago e disse:

- Então... sr. Potter... namorado da Lílian, han?...

Em seguida, Tiago ergueu seu olhar para o meu pai e depois para mim.

Foi aí que eu vi pela primeira vez um olhar de pânico de Tiago Potter.

**N/A:** Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, dessa vez eu não demorei tanto demorei?! Não, não demorei!!

Na verdade esse capítulo era para ficar mais longo porque SIM ainda tem mais coisa para acontecer nesse natal ANIMADÍSSIMO dos Evans, ok?! Mas como ia ficar um capítulo gigantesco e vocês teriam que esperar MAIS ainda, eu resolvi deixar por aqui e aí vocês lêem no que vai dar esse Natal no próximo capitulo,certo?!

Vamos às reviews:

**Thais: **Oi Thaty! Brigada... tá vendo? Por isso que a gente não deve desistir assim que lemos alguns capítulos que não nos satisfazem... as vezes aparece um e puf! Muda o rumo da história e a gente acaba gostando! Brigada mesmo pela review tá? Beijos!!!

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin: **Huhsuahsuhasuhasuhas, não não, o consolo de Sirius você verá no próximo capitulo creio eu! Mas tá quem sabe, em algum capitulo ele não brigue com Marlene? Aí eu entrego ele para você! Hhuhaushuas... Brigada pela review Vanessa, sempre lendo, você é ótima! Beijos!!!

**fla Marley: **Heheheheheh, leu? Eu esqueci de atualizar, mas tava fazendo o 12 aí nem lembrei, vou por mais dois capítulos lá agora!! Brigada pela review fla!! E ah! Minha peça era de comédia, sempre faço comédia, basicamente eram monólogos e o meu era de uma professora de português neurótica! Se quiser ver fotos da peça (na verdade uma foto só) vai lá no meu orkut (tá como a homepage aqui do meu perfil no fanfiction) que tem lá! Beijos!!!

**Xanda: **Gostou mesmo? Brigada Xanda!!! Nunca deixa de comentar tá? Sempre preciso das suas opiniões, ok? Beijos!!!

**Franci Flom: **Mulher que review ENOOOORMEEEE!!! Heheheheh, brigada mesmo por TODOS os elogios tanto pra mim quanto pra fic ok?! Gostou da idéia do Baile? Mesmo? Aliás eu queria lembrar não só a você mas a todos que eu tive uma certa ajuda de uma amiga para ter essa idéia então não foi inteiramente minha, ok? Mas enfim, brigada pela review Franci, adoro os seus comentários, sempre!!! Beijos!!!

**Eliza Evans Potter: **Hahahahahahaha, você não tem noção de como os elogios ajudam pra escrever, acertou em cheio!! Brigada Eliza, valeu mesmo, sei que você sempre comenta !! Beijões ok?!!!

Ok, considerações finais:

Gente, eu arrumei tipo que uma explicação para aquele vai e vem de emoções ou seja eles tão alegres num momento e no outro tão tristes, ou melhor, num momento eles estão com comensais e no outro estão se beijando felizes... isso fica realmente estranho, mas procurei justificar nesse capítulo e espero que vocês tenham entendido, ok?

Eu já disse em resposta de uma review aqui mas vou repetir... a idéia do Baile de Verão não foi só minha, foi de uma amiga minha (Rayane) que me ajudou durante uma aula muito chata que eu não lembro qual era... então, se vocês gostaram da idéia do baile não parabenizem só a mim, parabenizem também a Rayane que me ajudou, ok?! Beijos Ray-Ê!

E para as pessoas que não cansam de perguntar, eu respondo:

Estamos na metade do caminho oficialmente agora!! Creio que deve faltar uns cinco à sete capítulos para o final da fic... só de aviso, blz?!

Então vou nessa, já comecei o capítulo 13 e postarei ASSIM que terminar, podem ficar tranqüilos!!! Beijões e fuiiiii!!!!


	13. Rugby

**Cap. 13.: Rugby**

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui presente pertence a mim... só a Sra. J. K. Rowling que é uma pessoa muito _legius_ por sinal por ter inventado todo esse mundo _legius_ com personagens _legius_ e situações _legius_, obrigada Sra. _Legius_!!!

_- Então... Sr. Potter... namorado da Lílian, han?..._

_Em seguida, Tiago ergueu seu olhar para o meu pai e depois para mim. _

_Foi aí que eu vi pela primeira vez um olhar de pânico de Tiago Potter._

Ok, eu esperava algo mais corajoso vindo do Sr. Coragem ou Sr. Prepotência, como queiram. Mas é como eu disse a vocês... não é fácil encarar meu pai principalmente quando ele está num de seus estágios de raiva. Principalmente quando esse estágio é o terceiro e o mais agonizante... Quem já passou por uma situação semelhante deve saber como é ficar lá... sem saber o que vai acontecer com você... assim que o sorriso irônico sumir da cara do indivíduo e a seção tortura começar pra valer...

Tudo bem que meu pai não ia me bater nem bater no Tiago, aliás, duvido que ele faça isso. Mas "humilhação" é uma palavra que vive no dicionário do meu paizinho e faz questão de não sair principalmente em situações como aquela. Mas, chega de enrolação, vamos à situação...

Tiago me encarou em pânico percebendo que algo não estava certo. Depois olhou para meu pai que realizou que Tiago havia percebido isso e deu um largo sorriso de vitória. Depois olhou para minha mãe que tinha o mesmo olhar que o meu, baixo e envergonhado, temendo o que viria a seguir. Vendo que ele não tinha ajuda de nenhum dos lados, ele apenas escolheu a primeira opção daquelas três que ele tem quando está em situações embaraçosas. Ele resolveu mergulhar de vez na besteira que havia feito... só que não tão corajoso quanto parece a opção...

- Er... eu... – tentava falar ele, que como as mãos tremiam (eu percebi), colocou-as nos bolsos novamente. – Na verdade... eu... bem...

- Na verdade o quê?- desafiou meu pai, cruzando os braços.- Você não é mais o namorado da Lílian?

Por acaso eu já expliquei como meu pai é fisicamente? Acho que não, nem ele nem minha mãe... claro que se eu for explicar tudo agora vai ser meio chato, mas é bom pra que vocês saibam mais do que aguardar sobre eles dois...

Bem, meu pai é um cara alto... com aquela cara cavalar que eu havia dito (não tão acentuada como da Petúnia), e como praticara _rugby _a vida inteira (para quem não sabe do que se trata esse esporte trouxa, é um bem bruto como futebol americano só que sem aquelas proteções ou seja... não é muito agradável de se assistir), ele tinha um corpo bem robusto apesar da idade (meu pai já ultrapassara a linha dos quarenta fazia um tempinho). Sempre fora galinha a vida inteira até que conheceu minha mãe (essa história me lembra alguma..) e deixou "aquela vida" caindo totalmente na dela. Meu pai tem um emprego que não combina muito com ele e seu instinto bruto: ele é fotógrafo de modelos. É, não combina nem um pouco com seu estilo mas pensem bem, é por isso que ele sempre insistiu para estudarmos (ele ouve muitas pérolas daquelas modelos burras na sua agência), e como ele ouve muitas histórias "aterrorizantes" daquelas modelos e seus namorados, deve ser por isso que ele desconta na gente, nos preservando até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

Já minha mãe, bem... não é muito difícil deduzi-la. Ela sempre foi tímida, no canto dela, com seus cabelos cor de acaju e seus olhos verde-vivos, e acabou cativando meu pai etc. e tal. Só que meu pai não tinha idéia de que ela era aquele tipo de mulher altamente mandona e quando conheceu esse seu lado estranhou bastante... mas com o tempo se acostumou. Já o que minha mãe faz da vida não é difícil também de descobrir né? Sendo uma mãe que pede 24 horas para ver se você escovou bem os dentes, só pode ser dentista. E é o que minha mãe é.

Ok, botando de lado essa pequenina descrição...

- Não! Quero dizer.. eu... sou...- gente, tadinho do Tiago. Fiquei com uma pena profunda mesmo! Não tem como negar...- Eu... sou...

- Você é gago?- perguntou meu pai, hiper inconveniente.

Tiago piscou rapidamente os olhos.

- N-n-n-não s-s-s-s-senhor... – ok, ele provara justamente o contrário. Mas era isso que meu pai sempre queria. Papai sorriu de lado. – Que-que-quero di-dizer... não senhor...

- Hum...- fez meu pai, se balançando alegremente nos calcanhares. – Que bom... não me leve a mal sabe...- falou ele, TENTANDO parecer simpático. – É que pareceu... você gaguejou tanto... – e riu da forma mais maléfica do universo.

Certo, senti que era hora de eu tentar ajudar nessa história de alguma forma. Eu não havia entrado ainda com medo de piorar as coisas... mas senti que não tinha muito como piorar já que Tiago conseguira a façanha de fazer meu pai elevar-se à nível três imediatamente. Me aproximei mais do meu pai e falei, muito nervosa, e olhando para baixo com vergonha, do jeito que eu sabia que ele queria que eu fizesse:

- Papai eu... eu... sabia que ele viria só me esqueci de avisar... desculpe...

Fiz tudo para parecer mais arrependida possível para que ele sentisse certa pena de mim. Tudo bem que não funcionava sempre, mas as vezes sim, então não custava nada tentar não é mesmo? Tiago apenas observava a cena assim como minha mãe que agora se balançava também nos calcanhares só que nervosa.

Meu pai me olhava de cima e eu pude perceber apesar de não estar olhando nos seus olhos. Ele deveria estar com um olhar de quem analisava a situação. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio me encarando, ele falou:

- Tudo bem filha... você não tem culpa...

Uma onda de alívio veio até mim. Por poucos segundos...

- Quem tem é esse moleque.- falou ele, me puxando para perto de si.

Eu engoli em seco e olhei para meu pai. Ele olhava para Tiago com os olhos estreitos de raiva, e Tiago pelo que presenciara até o momento, olhava para baixo, o encarando apenas de vez em quando... Foi então que minha mãe resolveu se manifestar para minha salvação...

- Peter, porque não deixamos eles conversarem um segundo aqui, e depois os chamamos para a sala? – perguntou ela, num tom sugestivamente normal, como quem sugeria uma sobremesa depois do jantar para acalmar meu pai.

Papai olhou para ela como se ela estivesse louca. Ela o olhou como se ELE estivesse louco e inconveniente. Ficaram naquela velha briga de olhares até que meu pai se deixou vencer e foi me soltando aos poucos. Tiago não havia percebido porque continuava de cabeça baixa. Meu pai, apesar de se soltar de mim, tinha os olhos fixos em meu suposto "namorado" e não tirava os olhos dele e nem sequer piscava. Ele demorou tanto para me soltar e caminhar com minha mãe, que ela teve que puxa-lo pela manga do suéter o forçando a ir com ela. Ele foi caminhando porém olhando por cima do ombro. Foram se afastando lentamente e quando viraram na cozinha Tiago pensou em erguer a cabeça, mas eu fui mais rápida:

- Não erga, ele vai olhar de novo...- sibilei automaticamente.

Tiago estranhou, porém continuou com a cabeça baixa. E eu estava certa. Papai olhou de novo para nós, esticando o pescoço pelo vão da porta até que mamãe o puxou-o pela gola do suéter e ele voltou para dentro. O meu "namorado" pensou em erguer a cabeça novamente.

- Não! Espere alguns segundos...- sibilei novamente.

Passados alguns segundos em que nós aguardávamos ambos com as cabeças baixas (imaginem a cena que beleza), eu ergui a minha lentamente... caminhei até a porta da cozinha, silenciosamente encostei-a e voltei rapidamente com passos praticamente surdos.

- O que _diabos_ você está fazendo aqui?!!- sussurrei com força, impaciente, batendo as pernas e o encarando.

Tiago ergueu finalmente a cabeça, e massageou a nuca girando o pescoço lentamente. Quando parou ele balançou a cabeça como se espantasse algum mosquito e olhou-me sério.

- E eu lá sabia que seu pai era um tirano?- ele também sussurrou com força ainda com a mão na nuca massageando-a.

Eu rolei os olhos e coloquei o dedo em riste na cara dele.

- Meu pai não é tirano Potter!!- defendi-o um pouco ofendida. Depois fiquei ereta e cruzei os braços. – Ele só é... um pouco ciumento...

Tiago abafou uma risada irônica nessa hora.

- _Um pouco_?! _Um pouco_?!- repetiu ele, como se não acreditasse no que eu estava falando. – Lílian, eu pensava que a qualquer minuto ele ia arrancar meu couro e pendurar na frente da casa como enfeite de Natal!!!

Eu tentei mas não consegui... sufoquei uma risada com essa possibilidade e imaginando a cena do meu pai fazendo isso. Mas depois voltei meu semblante sério para ele.

- Não, meu pai não chega a ponto de tal loucura... mas tá, tá, ele é bastante ciumento.. mas porque cargas d'água você veio aqui, criatura?!- indaguei ainda sem acreditar que ele tivera a coragem de aparecer na minha casa e ainda com presentes debaixo do braço.

Ele, nesse momento, deixou seu semblante de preocupação do rosto e colocou aquela de Maroto se divertindo com a situação. Sorriu de lado, e tirou as mãos dos bolsos.

- Ué... tem forma melhor de oficializar nosso namoro do que "conquistando os coraçõezinhos dos seus papais"?- perguntou ele maliciosamente se aproximando de mim.

- Você só pode estar louco... – eu falava enquanto me afastava dele aos poucos, pisando para trás. – Potter, você acabou de ver como meu pai é, pelo amor de Merlin...

- Então, você confirma que temos um namoro, certo? – perguntou ele, se aproximando tanto, que eu fiquei sem saída e acabei me encostando na parede, tremendo de medo que meu pai aparecesse. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha ao perguntar isso.

Eu gaguejei um pouco antes de responder.

- Er... bem... eu... não... na verdade, eu não confirmei nada Potter, só disse que você acabou de ver como meu pai é...

- Mas nós estamos namorando...- falou ele, me olhando fundo nos olhos, me fazendo estremecer mais ainda. – Não estamos?

Era mais um tipo de pedido do que pergunta. Seus olhos me encaravam fixamente como se pedissem e ao mesmo tempo mostrassem que se eu não aceitasse eu iria me arrepender depois. Eu agora tremia pelo medo que meu pai aparecesse e pela proximidade do Potter. A forma como ele subia as duas mãos pelos meus braços não me deixava mais calma. Eu tentava escapar daquela pergunta, porque na verdade eu não sabia a resposta. Eu estava ou não estava namorando o Potter? Quero dizer, não era do m eu feitio sair por ai beijando algum rapaz, me amassando com ele pelos lugares (eu estou parecendo vulgar não é? Pois é como eu estava me sentindo, uma vulgar tiete do Potter!!!), sem assumir compromisso nenhum! E justamente por não estar me sentindo confortável naquela situação, e por medo de ser mais uma na coleção do Potter E também porque seria divertido poder... "mandar" um pouco nele (eu sou MUITO má! Hehehehe), eu disse:

- Er... acho que sim...

Ok, foi mais pelo motivo numero três, tá certo?!

Eu respondi com a voz ainda trêmula. Potter abriu um sorriso (eu não pude ver porque estava "afogada" nos seus olhos, mas pelo seu olhar deu pra perceber) Maroto e quando eu percebi que ele ia me beijar, algo aconteceu.

Na verdade, não aconteceu, mas não sei porque eu sinto... simplesmente sinto quando a Petúnia está por perto.

Num segundo estávamos quase nos beijando, e no outro eu ergui meu olhar vagarosamente para cima e vi Petúnia nos olhando desafiadoramente (ou invejosamente como queiram) apoiada no corrimão da escada. Eu percebi pelo seu olhar malicioso que ela tinha péssimas intenções e se eu não tivesse percebido que ela estava por perto, mais alguns minutos e nós íamos ter chester e Tiago Potter recheado de Lílian Evans pro jantar.

Tiago parecera seguir meu olhar para cima, e quando viu Petúnia fez: "Ergh!" como se tivesse tomado um susto com algo nojento. Eu tentei segurar uma risada mas não consegui, ri baixo.

- Meu Merlin... quem é essa? – perguntou ele, acompanhando Petúnia com um olhar de repugnante enquanto ela descia as escadas.

Eu que ainda ria um pouco, cruzei os braços, divertida, também olhando Petúnia descer.

- Petúnia. Minha "adorável" irmã. – respondi, fazendo questão de fazer o gesto das aspas com as mãos.

Tiago passou um segundo me olhando para ver esse gesto de aspas, depois voltou seu olhar para minha irmã agora com nojo e bestificado.

- Ela...ela... – gaguejava ele, baixinho, agora que Petúnia estava quase perto de nós.- Ela.. é... sua irmã?- e me encarou com a testa totalmente franzida o que me fez rir mais ainda.

- É sim...- respondi entre risos baixos.

- Tem certeza? –perguntou ele, já cochichando enquanto ela passava por nós com seu queixo erguido.- Quero dizer, não parece com você nem um pouco...

Eu dei de ombros.

- Certeza nunca se tem não é mesmo?- falei, num tom divertido.

Tiago olhou para mim com o cenho franzido e então começou a rir junto comigo. Eu não sei porque estávamos rindo, só sei que estávamos rindo e isso já é o suficiente para eu perceber que as coisas REALMENTE não eram mais as mesmas. Tiago Potter... dentro da minha casa... no Natal... assumindo um repentino namoro... enfrentando meu pai... nós dois rindo no meio da casa... ok, não tinha nada de normal por ali.

Mas como nem tudo são meus lírios campestres...

Estávamos lá, rindo no meio da casa, quando ouvimos um "Humhum", um pigarreio não muito feliz. Eu parei instantaneamente e Tiago parecia que já entendera o recado então também parou bruscamente de rir. Nos erguemos e ficamos como se fossemos aqueles soldados batendo continência para seu superior... Meu pai estava de braços cruzados na frente da cozinha, nos olhando como se nos desafiasse a dar mais uma mísera risada. Ficou assim... nos encarando... nos analisando... até que minha mãe apareceu.

- Ora vamos Peter, eu pedi para você chamar os dois, não para ficar os encarando...- e com um sorriso afável nos chamou para a sala de jantar. – Venham queridos, o jantar está quase pronto!

Meu pai ficou lívido e depois virou-se púrpura para minha mãe como se fosse morrer de ataque cardíaco na mesma hora.

- O quê?!! Ele vai jantar aqui?!!!- gritou meu pai de forma com que todos se encolhessem com o grito (eu "não" puxei isso dele), escandaloso(nem isso), apontando para Tiago, totalmente "discreto" (e nem isso).

Tiago pareceu perceber esse fato (que eu puxei dele esses dons magníficos) e falou entre dentes para mim, ainda completamente estático:

- Ora, ora, discreto que nem um elefante... parece alguém que eu conheço...

Eu não sei porque mas isso me irritou, então eu dei um beliscão discreto em sua perna e depois completei, também entre dentes,:

- Cuidado com as palavras Potter... eu tenho um pai e não tenho medo de usa-lo...

Isso definitivamente encerrou a discussão.

Voltamos nossa atenção para a briga do outro casal mais a frente, porém percebemos que já havia encerrado-se (fora realmente rápido e eu desconfio de algumas técnicas mortais da mamãe por isso), pois papai nos encarava furioso e mamãe uma satisfeita porém discreta. Eu olhei para Tiago e fiz um sinal positivo para andarmos em direção a mesa porém o mais rápido possível. Ele captou a mensagem e fomos em passos rápidos em direção à mesa o que de longe pareceu uma cena ridícula, já que Petúnia, já acomodada no seu lugar na mesa, deu umas risadinhas irritantes.

Mamãe seguiu direto para a cozinha, enquanto meu pai ainda encarava a lareira da outra sala, totalmente perdido em pensamentos. Eu sabia que pensamentos deveriam ser aqueles e senti uma repentina pena de meu pai de volta. Tudo bem que ele exagera, mas vamos nos por no lugar dele... as únicas coisas (coisas não, pessoas) que você morre de ciúmes (meu pai não é de se apegar a nada, é até alguém muito generoso) e você tem todo cuidado para proteger, vem um rapaz qualquer (tudo bem que Tiago não é um "rapaz qualquer" mas para meu pai era), e diz que é namorado de sua filha sinalizando que ela agora não era só sua... era dele também...

Fiquei o encarando por alguns minutos, mas quando ele deu a volta para retornar a mesa eu baixei o olhar na mesma hora. Eu acho que eu ainda não estava preparada para encarar o Sr. Evans nos olhos. Eu vacilaria.

Ele demorou-se o máximo de tempo que pode para sentar. Era um movimento simples, apenas aproximar-se da cadeira e se sentar. Pronto, simples. Mas eu conheço essa manobra "Evans" que ele estava fazendo... quanto mais se demora pra encarar a realidade, menos tempo você tem que encara-la. É um tipo de ideologia louca e sem sentido.. mas quem disse que somos uma família normal?

Depois que sentou-se vagarosamente na cadeira com cara de quem mal comera e já quisera vomitar, eu senti "aquela" pontada na cabeça. Apenas rolei os olhos, antes de ouvir na minha cabeça:

"Você se parece tanto com seus pais que chega dá agonia..."

Rosnei bonitinho. Olhei para ele e ele encarava o nada girando o garfo entre os dedos displicentemente.

"Potter, porque você...?"

"Olha pra sua mãe."

"_Você me deixe continuar quando estou falando!_"

"Olhe pra sua mãe!"

"Ora, mas porque, diabos?!"

"Olha logo Lílian!!!"

Eu olhei. Não vi nada demais. Minha mãe apenas estava resmungando pela cozinha por causa do meu pai, com o rosto tão rubro que se assemelhava aos cabelos. Eu franzi o cenho tentando entender o pra que do desespero do Potter de me mostrar minha mãe. Foi o que eu perguntei.

"Então, qual é o problema?"

"Ora, ela vai explodir se continuar a ficar vermelha assim!"

"Não, não explode, isso é normal..."

"Eu sei que você acha normal, até porque era isso que eu queria te mostrar..."

"Isso o que?"

"Você é muito parecida com sua mãe principalmente nessa mania!"

"Ora não sou!!"

"Ora... é!"

"Ora não sou e ponto!!!"

Adivinhem?! Fiquei rubra... Potter reparou e soltou uma risadinha debochada.

"Tá bom... não é... mas me diz uma coisa.. sua mãe tá assim, por causa do seu pai?"

"É."

"Então tá explicado."

"O quê?"

"Você fica assim comigo também."

Ok, eu só não lancei um feitiço no Potter por dois motivos. Eu ainda não era maior de idade e também porque eu estava em casa na frente do meu pai, meu pai louco para assassinar o Potter e eu lançar um feitiço nele não ia ajudar muito pro instinto homicida do meu pai...pelo contrário, meu pai ia me ajudar a matar (mesmo que ele não saiba lançar feitiços... ou melhor, não possa lançar feitiços). Eu apenas tive tempo de lançar um olhar mortal para o Potter a ponto de ouvir minha mãe se aproximando com o tão esperado chester para a mesa.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu olhava meu pai fazendo sua cara de quem não estava gostando nem um pouco da situação (braços cruzados e rolando os olhos de dois em dois segundos), Petúnia com o ar divertidíssimo quase soltando fogos de felicidade, e Potter apenas continuando a brincar com o garfo olhando ocasionalmente para mim que não correspondia nem um pouco.

Quando minha mãe finalmente se sentou ficamos uns minutos em silêncio sem ter o que dizer. Eu sabia o que viria a seguir e sentia um certo ardorzinho de medo do que seria a reação do Tiago. Bem, não que fôssemos uma família religiosa ou algo do tipo... apenas somos "trouxas" normais que celebram festas do tipo Ação de Graças e etc. e sempre fazemos a velha oração antes da refeição.. principalmente no Natal.

Quando mamãe anunciou que iríamos rezar Tiago me olhou com os olhos um pouco arregalados. Eu sabia que ele era um ateu miserável (miserável porque eu o detesto..), e orgulhoso acima de tudo e não iria querer rezar nem se sua mãe estivesse prestes a morrer nos seus pés e ele tivesse que fazer isso pra salvar sua vida. Bem, talvez pra isso não.. mas pra nossa atual situação... quem sabe...

Meu pai pareceu perceber o olhar de desespero de Tiago e juntou as mãos com o maior prazer do universo (meu pai sempre detestara a hora da oração, sempre quisera pular direto pra refeição), e olhou "educadamente" para ele, falando com um veneno absurdo na voz:

- Não gosta de rezar, Sr. Potter?

Tiago olhou de mim a meu pai com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Depois engoliu em seco e eu senti que ele não engolia apenas saliva, engolia praticamente seu orgulho espinhoso, e então ele respondeu:

- Na... na verdade... eu... _adoro_ rezar... Sr. Evans...- e então se aprumou na cadeira com as mãos juntas, como se fizesse isso satisfeitamente.

Meu pai não pareceu convencido e continuou a olhar para Tiago com um sorriso de lado, e então começamos a orar. Tiago parecia não saber direito como rezar então ficou calado o que ajudou MUITO naquela situação. Mas então algo foi acontecendo...

Eu comecei a realizar que éramos para ter parado de rezar faz uns quinhentos anos... mas então percebi! Meu pai estava estendendo a oração... toda vez que ele começava uma nova, minha mãe o olhava sem entender e Petúnia bufava de impaciência (já que essa também não era uma hora que ela apreciava tanto), e quando eu percebi comecei a ficar inquieta na mesa.

Mas papai parecia determinado na sua tarefa de estender a oração. Continuou de olhos bem fechados, as mãos apertadas e pronunciando as palavras tão rapidamente que ninguém quase não entendia nada. Até que ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça e falou:

- E vamos agradecer também... a nossa linda família... – e olhou significativamente para eu, mamãe e Petúnia.- E ao intruso.. ou melhor... – disfarçou muito MAL disfarçado. (Minha mãe quase enfartou). – Ao estranho que está na nossa mesa.

Dessa vez nem eu nem mamãe gostamos. Ambas o olhamos de forma indagadora. Ele apenas deu de ombros com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Tiago apenas tinha os olhos estreitos para algum lugar e eu fiquei com medo.

"Isso não vai se transformar numa guerra... não vai.. não vai..." fiquei pensando como um mantra. Não que fosse adiantar muito mas...

Petúnia era que me irritava. Dava risadinhas chatas o tempo inteiro. A olhei mortiferamente e ela apenas riu mais ainda. Bufei e olhei pro teto. Aquilo estava começando a me deixar com raiva, e pasmem diante disso porque eu estava "começando" naquela hora, quando já era pra eu estar há muito tempo atrás!

E quando meu pai ia iniciar outra oração, minha mãe cortou-o:

- Chega Peter, Deus já nos ouviu bastante hoje... – ela pos a mão no seu braço, e eu percebi que ela o apertou um pouco.

Doeu e eu vi por causa da cara do meu pai que se contorceu um pouco, mas depois anuviou-se. Eu olhei para Tiago, e este ainda tinha os olhos estreitos só que agora tinha sua atenção voltada para a mesa e eu me aliviei um pouco.

- Bem, acho que já podemos jantar, não? – falei, com um tom tentando ser descontraída, e sorrindo amarelo.

- Claro, claro, é mesmo filha!!- concordou mamãe, até que percebeu uma coisa na mesa. – Tem algo faltando não tem? – perguntou estranhando.

Eu observei a mesa atentamente e o resto dos presentes também. Mas não foi preciso muito tempo pra ver o que estava faltando. Percebi que mamãe por ter ficado com raiva do papai em face dos recentes acontecimentos esquecera-se completamente de trazer os talheres para a mesa. Ela bate com a mão na testa na mesma hora que eu ia a avisar disso. Não que fosse preguiça de ir na cozinha pegar os talheres, mas nós já tínhamos orado e tudo.. nós estávamos sentados... aconchegados... nós... nós... (ok, era preguiça, sim.)

Mas, Super Homem existe.

- Er.. onde ficam os talheres Sra. Evans? – perguntou o Super Homem (vulgo: Tiago Potter) com um ligeiro interesse em ajudar.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e olhei para meu pai que parecia considerar um insulto Tiago estar se dirigindo a minha mãe. Papai fechou os punhos fortemente, enquanto minha mãe respondia com toda calma do mundo:

- Ah, no segundo armário à direita querido...

Ok, porque minha mãe tinha que falar querido?!!!

- Não precisa Sr. Potter... eu mesmo pego os talheres da minha casa!- disse meu pai, se erguendo da cadeira trêmulo de raiva.

Tiago pareceu tremer um pouco com essa atitude, mas depois falou no meu ouvido (porque ele só faz coisas erradas?):

- É aquele não é?- perguntou indicando o armário dos talheres que estava um pouco ao nosso alcance de visão à direita.

Antes que eu pudesse responder ou que meu pai pudesse se levantar totalmente, cinco pares de talheres vieram voando lentamente pela casa até nós, deixando todos os presentes (exceto Potter) boquiabertos (eu também estava vale frisar, já que eu não acreditava que realmente estava vendo aquilo). Quero dizer, eu nunca chegara a lançar um mísero feitiço dentro de casa (com exceção dos feitiços não propositais que eu fiz quando pequena quando ainda desconfiava que era bruxa, como deixar o cabelo da Petúnia roxo sem querer, o que foi bem divertido até porque eu não sabia como descolorir) porque eu ainda era menor de idade no mundo bruxo. Eu sabia que Potter era de maior só que ainda não havia realizado, até aquele exato segundo em que vi uma faca quase atingindo meu olho.

- Opa!- disse Tiago a parando com a mão direita.

Tá, o que me deixou mais impressionada não foi nem o oportunismo do "queridinho" de fazer isso dentro da minha casa... foi o fato que ele fez tudo isso sem varinha, ou seja, feitiços não-verbais. Eu quase me matava para fazer um mísero feitiço não-verbal, me lembro que Alice quase fez xixi nas calças de tanto rir quando me viu tentando fazer um, e me lembro perfeitamente que eu cheguei a suar tentando executa-lo, e o Potter fazia aparentemente sem nenhum esforço, parecia até estar se divertindo com a situação de ver todos na mesa boquiabertos.

Olhei para mamãe e ela estava entre o deslumbre e a surpresa, papai estava entre a raiva e a vontade de congratula-lo pelo feitiço executado sem varinha (os dois sempre foram caidinhos pelo mundo bruxo), e Petúnia parecia prestes a explodir entre o ódio e o susto. Já eu estava involuntariamente com a boca um pouco escancarada.

"Ok, isso foi BASTANTE exibicionista de sua parte..."

Potter que estava sentado ao meu lado, olhou-me de esguelha piscando para mim e erguendo a sobrancelha.

Agora me digam se tem como eu ficar com raiva de um ser humano desse?!

O pior que tem. Ou melhor, tinha. Agora não tem mais. Mediante a situação de que eu estou a rever conceitos, ele faz esses gestinhos feios e escrupulosos e eu apenas aceito, girando os olhos e voltando-me para a mesa. Realmente, isso é trágico.

- Bem... creio que a Sra. não necessite mais ir à cozinha buscar...- falou Tiago, gentilmente, sorrindo "aquele" sorriso para minha mãe.

- Quem iria buscar seria eu... desculpe...- falou meu pai, grosseiramente mas devo admitir, com a voz um pouco mais suave pelo susto.

Papai sentou-se a contragosto, e então começamos a nos servir um pouco calmo demais pra o que eu esperava. Tudo bem que meu pai de dez em dez segundos olhava de soslaio para nós dois por cima do prato, tudo bem que mamãe o beliscava muito mal disfarçadamente quando ele fazia isso, e tudo bem que Petúnia era uma presença insuportável que não parava de rosnar na nossa frente e jantar com alguém lhe desejando a morte com o olhar não é nem um pouco agradável.

Até que minha mãe resolveu interromper o silêncio.

- Bem... er... Tiago... você se incomoda que eu o chame assim?- perguntou ela, o olhando docemente como sempre.

Tiago sorriu.

- Não, não, claro que não Sra. Evans...- respondeu ele, muito educado.

Meu pai rosnou.

- Então... você... – disse ela enquanto lançava um olhar matador pro meu pai. – Você... estuda com a Lílian em Hogwarts não é isso?

Tiago, que experimentava a primeira garfada do glorioso chester da mamãe, um pouco distraído, balançou a cabeça e respondeu:

- Hum? Ah, claro... er... foi a Sra. que fez este... – e procurou uma palavra para "glorioso" chester da mamãe (era assim que eu sempre chamava). – Magnífico, Hiper, Mega, Super, Ultra, Maravilhoso, Incomparável...- e fez cara de quem procurava mais elogios.

Minha mãe parecia estar se divertindo com isso e começou a rir das gracinhas do Potter. Eu na verdade não sabia que semblante assumir, por isso continuei calada, apenas me alimentando do "glorioso" chester da mamãe.

- Ah, enfim.. Glorioso chester?!- terminou ele, e me fez quase entalar com o chester o fato de ele ter parado bem no nome em que eu havia o denominado.

Minha mãe que ainda ria, se recuperou aos poucos.

O que dizer da cara do papai?

Fumegante. Esta era a palavra certa. Ele mastigava lentamente o chester, como se quisesse que este fosse os restos mortais do Tiago, e que o copo de vinho a sua frente fosse o sangue do seu "amado" genro. Tinha os olhos fixos nele e estalava os dedos das duas mãos, a cara totalmente vermelha.

- Sim, sim, fui eu quem fez sim... – respondeu ela, alegremente. – A Lílian também adora! Assim como o Peter...

- Na verdade...- disse o meu pai, meio alto demais. – Sempre achei um pouco salgado demais pro meu gosto...

- Ou será que é sua língua que está salgada demais querido? – indagou mamãe, fingindo ser simpática quase o fuzilando com o olhar.

Tiago se entalou e tossiu de leve, e eu respirei fundo me inquietando na mesa. Ok, aquela doera no meu coração.

"Eles se amam não é mesmo?" perguntou Tiago, Legilimentalmente.

Eu apenas bufei e continuei a comer ignorando-o.

Passamos mais alguns segundos em silêncio até que Tiago começou a falar de alguma tia sua que tentara fazer um chester uma vez e não conseguiu porque explodira sem querer (na verdade eu desconfiei que Tiago deveria ser um "ótimo" sobrinho e deve ter explodido ele mesmo o chester da tia coitada...), e minha mãe ria com a história. Tudo ia muito bem até que meu pai perguntou, realmente incomodado com a conversa:

- Falando em tia, Potter... – e pigarreou perigosamente. – Cadê sua família... quero dizer, é Natal não é? Ou vocês bruxos não tem o costume de se reunir em família, só a família no Natal?...

Silêncio profundamente profundo.

Meu pai tinha os olhos congelados em Tiago, mamãe os olhos arregalados, Petúnia os olhos divertidos, e eu... bem... os olhos curiosos, não vou mentir... quero dizer, era uma pergunta mal-educada, grosseira, ignorante e tudo o mais.. mas... não deixava de ser uma pergunta interessante.

Já o Tiago podemos dizer que, nem estava sério, nem alegre com aquela pergunta. Ele apenas fitava o prato meio indeciso do que responder, mastigando lentamente. Ficou tanto tempo assim que mamãe achou que ele não queria responder.

- Oh querido, não precisa responder na verdade, o Peter só...

Porém, ele ergueu a cabeça como quem ia responder. Olhou para mim de esguelha por um segundo e eu o encarei da mesma forma que a minha mãe, de que não precisava responder se ele não quisesse ou não pudesse. Mas ele voltou-se meio que decidido.

- Na verdade Sr. Evans meus pais estão mortos.

Ele não falou nem dramático nem teatralmente como esse frase parece que foi dita. Falou de uma forma incomodada, realmente, mas depois voltou a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Fiquei extremamente surpresa, porque dessa nem eu sabia... Tentei falar alguma coisa, fosse Legilimentalmente, fosse pessoalmente mas não consegui... o máximo que consegui foi disfarçadamente por a mão no seu braço, a ponto que papai não visse. Falando em papai, foi pela primeira vez que eu o vi arrependido de ter falado algo pra Tiago naquela mesa. Já mamãe parecia que iria se desfazer em lágrimas a qualquer momento. Petúnia parecia estar com ânsia de vômito.

Mamãe olhou pra papai de um forma que dizia "Agora conserte isso!", e eu pensei que se eles tivessem como se comunicar Legilimentalmente talvez evitassem tantos olhares...

- Er.. Potter... você já ouviu falar em _rugby_?- perguntou meu pai, um pouco incerto do que fazer olhando da minha mãe à Tiago.

Tiago ergueu os olhos do prato e negou com a cabeça inocentemente.

- Bem... er... na verdade...- continuou meu pai encorajado pela minha mãe e dessa vez por mim, porque se havia um assunto no qual Tiago iria melhorar se falasse sobre, era o Quadribol. E começando por _rugby_ não iria demorar até chegar nele. – É um esporte trouxa...

- Ah, aquele que se pratica com uma bola?!- perguntou Tiago, realmente se interessando e tentando lembrar dos esportes trouxas que já ouvira falar.

- De fato se pratica com a bola...- respondeu papai, mexendo no seu chester com um garfo. – Mas creio que você esta pensando em futebol e não em _rugby_... bem... –e ficou mais ereto para falar sobre seu esporte favorito.

Eu abafei uma risadinha olhando para o meu prato. Ele realmente parecia com o Tiago falando do esporte que mais gostava.

– O _rugby_ é um esporte simples de se entender... – continuou ele, sobre os olhares entediantes meu, da minha mãe, e de Petúnia que já cansamos de ouvir aquelas regras não só durante as refeições. – São quinze jogadores de cada lado, contando com os de defesa e os de ataque, e bem, é muito confundido com futebol americano que cá pra nós...- falou meu pai, empolgado e se achando.- É um jogo muito confuso comparado ao nosso que tem muito mais regras e características bem boladas...

- Hum... – falou Tiago e eu olhei-o. Ele realmente estava interessado. Já havia até largado os talheres e tinha o cenho franzido.

Bufei.

- Na realidade o objetivo do jogo é realmente parecido com o futebol americano.. é levar a bola até a área do _in-goal_ adversário...

Eu rolei os olhos e resolvi brincar com meu chester de pega-pega (eu sou o pega e fico escorregando com a faca o chester pra lá e pra cá, até cansar e ataca-lo com o garfo de uma vez) e esquecer o que eles estavam discutindo. Entre intervalos da minha brincadeira emocionante eu notava que mamãe já bocejava longamente, Petúnia já dormia sem receio com o queixo apoiado na mão, e papai estava descontraído contando as regras banhado a um pouco de vinho, e Tiago ouvia tudo com atenção, risadas e comentários.

Foi quando eu cansei de jogar pega-chester (até porque já tinha acabado), meus olhos já estavam pregados e eu joguei com força o garfo no prato pra ver se eles "acordavam" daquele assunto, eles nos olharam.

Mamãe e Petúnia já dormiam, e eu deixava meus pesados olhos caírem de intervalos e intervalos pra passar o drama da situação. Tiago pigarreou e sorriu sem graça para o prato. Papai também sorriu amarelamente e começou a tirar os pratos da mesa.

- Não precisa... – disse Tiago, e quando ele ia fazer contato com os olhos de novo, meu pai acenou para que ele parasse.

- Deixe, eu mesmo faço!- e eu realmente não sei dizer se ele foi grosso daquela vez já que sua voz estava totalmente inexpressiva.

Eu me levantei preguiçosamente e comecei a ajudar papai a tirar as coisas da mesa. Depois de tirar, papai pediu para que eu fosse acordar minha mãe e Petúnia para irem para suas respectivas camas e fui. Petúnia me deu uma cotovelada nas costelas (eu percebi que não foi susto por eu tê-la acordado, fora de propósito) e eu fui acordar minha mãe. Ela se levantou de um salto e correu até a cozinha (minha mãe realmente não gosta que papai faça o trabalho que é dela), e colocou rapidamente o avental para lavar a louça. Eu me direcionei à cozinha para ajuda-la secando e guardando os pratos e talheres. Quando já estávamos quase no final, papai e Tiago estavam do nosso lado, nos observando em silêncio sem saber se poderiam oferecer ajuda com medo de levarem foras.

- Você... não... – perguntou papai para Tiago, intrigado e para quebrar o silencio. – Quero dizer, não me leve a mal, não estou lhe expulsando... mas você não vai embora? Já é tarde...

Se meu pai realmente não quis expulsar ele, não sei, só sei que mamãe encarou como se ele quisesse então olhou-o por cima do ombro com uma raiva crescente no olhar. Papai baixou a cabeça, mas dava pra sentir que ele ainda aguardava a resposta.

Tiago que tinha os braços cruzados, respondeu, olhando distraidamente para os sapatos.

- Vou sim, senhor, estou só esperando a Lilly terminar...

- Como?!!- indagou meu pai, erguendo a cabeça, vermelho e tenso.

Eu não sei dizer quem estava mais vermelho, eu ou ele.

- Bem... o senhor não me leve a mal claro, mas...- respondia Tiago, incerto e abandonando a pose displicente. – É só pra desejar Feliz Natal e...

- Porque não dorme aqui querido? – perguntou mamãe enxugando as mãos porque havia terminado.

Ok, isso foi um choque e tanto para meu pai. Ele encarou minha mãe verde. Depois amarelo. Depois rosa. Depois vermelho. Depois escarlate. E depois roxo. Nunca nos maiores devaneios de Peter Evans um outro homem iria dormir naquela casa! Nem mesmo quando meus avós vinham dormir, meu pai deixava minha avó dormir lá em cima e meu avô geralmente na sala! Era realmente um absurdo ouvir aquilo para ele! Até eu me assustei um pouco e deixei meus olhos se arregalarem com a surpresa. Olhei para mamãe meio que perdida se ela estava fazendo a pergunta certa e se a pergunta não deveria ser: "Gostou do jantar querido?".

Mas mamãe estava impassível.

Sorria gentilmente para Tiago que no inicio eu percebi que tinha um olhar de vitória (descarado), e depois, como se tivesse tomado uma pancada de semancol na cabeça, ele fez uma cara de quem realmente não se importava.

- Venha, vou lhe mostrar o quarto de hóspedes...- dizia mamãe encaminhando Tiago quando meu pai, interrompeu, rouco:

- Não.

Olhamos para ele. Ele continuava congelado, como se mamãe continuasse no mesmo lugar.

- Desculpe querido?... – fez minha mãe querendo ser educada.

- Ele... dorme... no armário... debaixo das escadas... – falava ele, ainda roxo, olhando para o nada.

Mamãe suspirou. Parecia que ela não queria insistir. Deixou os ombros caírem e pediu desculpas baixinho para Tiago. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e disse que não tinha problema.

- Vamos Peter... vamos subir... – chamou minha mãe, mas parecia que aquele pedido para que Tiago dormisse lá havia sido o bastante para meu pai.

- Não, eu vou conduzir o garoto até seu... aposento... – disse ele, finalmente se virando e segurando Tiago pelo braço, para conduzir o garoto para fora da cozinha.

Eu engoli em seco quando eles passaram do meu lado, e Tiago olhou para mim divertido. Eu sabia porque ele me olhava assim... ele era maior de idade e tinha uma capa de invisibilidade e para piorar era um Maroto. Se ele não quisesse ficar trancado no armário sob as escadas, ele simplesmente abria a porta e saia com sua capa ou então simplesmente aparatava no meu quarto. Creio que ele não fosse arriscar a aparatação já que nem mesmo o maior bruxo de todos os tempos conseguiria abafar aquele "Craque!" insuportável.

Porém eu não correspondi esse olhar. Eu sei que meu pai é inteligente e ciumento o suficiente para saber que a filha dele estava namorando um bruxo e faria de tudo para sair do seu "aposento" a noite. Fixei-o com um olhar preocupado. Ele estranhou e foi embora com seu rosto desconfiado. Eu apenas suspirei com minha mãe e fomos embora, arrastando os pés para nossos respectivos quartos.

Eu realmente estava certa.

Fui me deitar e não ouvi um sequer ruído perto do meu quarto e deduzi que realmente meu pai havia feito algo para impedir que o Tiago fosse magicamente ou não para meu quarto. Eu não precisei analisar muito enquanto estava deitada sobre o que teria feito o meu pai, porque Tiago me chamou Legilimentalmente e pela dor fina que deu na minha cabeça eu deduzi que ele não estava nem um pouco satisfeito.

"Seu pai é um grosso Lilly..."

Eu abafei uma risadinha olhando para a parede.

"Realmente era de se esperar que ele fosse..." dizia Tiago, com a voz de indignação. "Que ele fosse SIMPLESMENTE deitar-se apoiado na porta e pra piorar com um rifle na mão!! Quero dizer.. o que diabos ele planejava fazer com esse rifle?!! Me matar?!"

Eu não consegui responder. Dei outra risadinha.

"Não fique rindo da minha cara... se minha mãe fosse viva você ia passar por isso também..." e sua voz foi morrendo na minha cabeça.

Deixei meu semblante divertido de lado e franzi a testa, preocupada. Lembrei-me do que ele havia dito na mesa, e esperando que ele continuasse e vendo que ele não prosseguia, falei:

"Eu... realmente sinto muito Tiago..."

Mais um pouco de silêncio, e depois ele falou:

"Tudo bem... e desculpe por não ter dito antes..."

"Ah, não, não, tudo bem, quero dizer, você só diz se você quiser, quero dizer, seus pais..."

"Não, não estou falando de meus pais!!!"

"Está falando de que?!" perguntei, estranhando.

"Por ter vindo sem avisar..."

"Ahhhhh..." compreendi. Depois fechei a cara. "Ah, isso realmente eu não perdôo, quem você pensa que é pra vir..."

"Como eu ia dizendo..." interrompeu ele, e eu fechei mais ainda a cara ficando vermelha. "Você iria passar pelo mesmo se mamãe ainda estivesse viva..."

Ok, ele conseguiu que eu não ficasse com a cara vermelha por muito tempo. Desanuviei minha expressão tornando-a branda e fiquei em silêncio para que ele continuasse.

"Sabe, ela também era bem agressiva quando se tratava do seu filhinho querido..."

"Era assim que ela te chamava?" perguntei, interessadamente divertida.

"Era..." respondeu, nostálgico. "Eu sinceramente detestava quando ela falava isso mas hoje sinto falta... quero dizer, não que eu fosse um menino mimado, aliás já aprendi o que é bom pra tosse varias vezes com meu pai... um cara brilhante sabe? Meio durão demais e não falava muito comigo, mas quando falava valia a pena esperar tanto tempo.. ah! E minha mãe adorava lírios por isso acho que ela se daria bem com você depois de tantos interrogatórios que ela faria e depois de umas três doses de laxante na sua comida e no seu chá para ver se você gostava de mim de verdade..."

"Ela faria isso?!" perguntei, indignada.

"Ah faria... você realmente não conheceu a Sra. Potter. No início da minha amizade com o Sirius ela colocou _Veritaserum_ no chá dele para ele conta-la se ele era verdadeiro na sua amizade comigo.."

"Nossa.. ela era extremamente protetora.."

"E eu detestava isso. Não lembro quantas vezes briguei com ela, e até mesmo gritei. Hoje, na realidade, me arrependo..."

E sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais morta. No final parecia de outra pessoa e não dele.

"Eu só queria mais um dia para dize-la que aquilo apenas me sufocava sabe? Sem gritar.. só olhar para ela e dizer..."

E nessa altura eu já tinha lágrimas nos olhos e ele não conseguia falar mais. Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio até que ele pigarreou e eu enxuguei as minhas lágrimas que começaram a escorrer.

"Epa! Acho que o Sr. Evans caiu um pouco pro lado! Peraí..."

Eu esperei apreensiva. E se ele sem querer esbarrasse no papai?! Me sentei e fiquei estática olhando para a porta com meu coração disparado de ansiedade. Quero dizer, não que eu quisesse que ele viesse até meu quarto, mas era meio que inevitável não é?! Eu já sabia que ele ia tentar. Por isso fui dormir com um moletom, que era muito mais seguro. Mas repetindo! Claro que eu não queria que ele fosse ao meu quarto eu só estava ansiosa para que meu pai não o pegasse! Esperei mais uns dois segundos e minha porta abriu vagarosamente e cabelos espetados e despenteados entraram seguidos por Tiago Potter com sua capa apoiada no braço e seu sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Não que eu quisesse que ele estivesse lá, óbvio, mas eu também sorri, de alívio por meu pai não tê-lo pego. Olhei para ele e meu sorriso desapareceu no mesmo instante. Atrás dele, um rifle brilhava pela luz do meu abajur.

- Até que enfim... ele é bem pesa... – mas ele não prosseguiu vendo minha cara.

Eu tinha a boca escancarada e os olhos arregalados. Tiago vestiu sua capa rapidamente e sumiu da minha vista. Papai entrou no quarto no mesmo instante.

- Cadê aquele desgraçado?!!- grunhiu ele, olhando ao redor do quarto e estendendo ao mãos a frente como se quisesse pegar algo invisível (e era exatamente como o Tiago se encontrava no momento).

- Ele.. ele já foi... – respondi, receosa.

Ele me olhou por um instante e depois se abaixou. Olhou debaixo da cama enfiando o rifle por debaixo e espetando com rifle por sob ela.

"Ouch!!!" ouvi mentalmente, e percebi que meu pai havia atingido ele.

Papai, pelo que parecera, achara que havia sido a madeira que ele havia espetado e então voltou a sua posição inicial e começou a vasculhar o guarda roupa. Só quando ele já havia olhando até dentro do abajur como se Tiago pudesse ter diminuído e ficado por debaixo da aba deste, ele cansou, e arfando saiu do quarto olhando ainda desconfiado pra cama. Eu só respirei aliviada, dez minutos depois que ele havia saído do quarto.

Tiago provavelmente também estivera bastante receoso porque não aparecera mais durante a noite e eu deduzi que ele havia saído enquanto a porta ainda estava entreaberta para que meu pai pensasse que ele estava o tempo inteiro no armário sob as escadas. Cai na cama pesadamente, suspirando. Aquela ansiedade havia me deixado cansada. Adormeci em menos de cinco minutos.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acordei com um barulho irritante na janela e me ergui rapidamente com o coração a mil. Olhei para esta e felizmente não era o que eu receara. Era uma coruja. Corri até ela, e abria a janela para que esta entrasse carregando com ela um quilo de neve. Peguei a varinha e lancei um feitiço para que a neva sumisse e esquentasse a coruja. Ela satisfeita, piou baixo e me entregou a carta. Abri-a.

_Lilly,_

_Como vai indo seu Natal? Bem? Mal? Ruim?_

_Faça o favor de responder essa carta sua preguiçosa que nunca me responde!!!_

_Seu presente já deve estar por aí, eu mandei pelo correio trouxa já que era um pouco pesado demais para esta pobre corujinha carregar... _

_Ah, Lílian, meu Natal está perfeito!! (Não pense "E quem perguntou Alice?" que eu odeio isso, você sabe!!). O Frank está aqui em casa e eu não sabia que ele ia se dar tão bem com meus avós e com meu pai!!!_

Ri ironicamente nesta parte da carta.

_Simplesmente papai amou-o e joga vinte e quatro horas squash com ele!! Já vovó e vovô ficaram abismados com o xadrez de bruxo e não param de elogiar Frank dizendo que ele é o garoto mais fofo que eu podia arrumar! Estou tão feliz Lilly... e vou passar esses últimos dias de férias de Natal na casa dele, sabia?! Já conheço sua mãe, mas vou conhecer seus avós paternos que moram com ele e a mãe, não é demais?! _

_Eu sinceramente tenho que ir agora, porque senão perco o Nôitibus, ok? _

_Beijos!! E espero que goste do presente!!_

_Feliz Natal!!_

_PS: Responda minha carta, vaca ruiva!!!_

"Que audácia!" pensei, rindo, enquanto ia preguiçosamente até a porta abri-la. Fui até o banheiro e bati na porta três vezes, ainda sonolenta e pensando em Alice. Ela também era nascida trouxa que nem eu, e morava com quatro avós (paternos e maternos) e seu pai já que sua mãe falecera quando ela tinha dez anos. A lembrança da morte da mãe era muito vívida ainda na mente dela que havia visto a mãe morrer dentro de casa com câncer e pra piorar a família dela não tinha as melhores das condições financeira e muito até pelo contrário. Ela realmente merecia todas as alegrias do mundo na minha opinião. E o Frank realmente era um fofo para ela. Petúnia gritou de dentro do banheiro, denunciando-o ocupado. Bufei, e fui descendo preguiçosamente as escadas para o banheiro de baixo.

Vi que ainda era cedo e apenas mamãe cozinhava cantarolando. Entrei no banheiro e fui fazer minha higiene matinal vagarosamente. Eu acho que eu nunca demorei tanto num banho quente em toda minha vida... fiquei lá dentro por incalculáveis minutos até que cansei e terminei meu banho fechando o chuveiro bem devagar.

Me enrolei na toalha, soquei minhas roupas de qualquer jeito no cesto de roupa suja, peguei a outra toalha para enxugar meus cabelos e sai porta a fora.

A essa hora você já deve ter sacado o absurdo mas eu vou continuar como se você não tivesse percebido.

Fui assobiando para as escadas ainda enxugando meus cabelos, quando ouvi um barulho de porta se abrindo e parei de assobiar. Estaquei no primeiro degrau. Era o Potter, que vinha em direção da cozinha. Mais de choque que qualquer outra coisa, continuei parada, a pequena toalha nas mãos, congelada no primeiro degrau. Ele olhava ao redor como se examinasse a casa pela primeira vez e então passou seu olhar por mim.

No início parecia que ele não tivesse me visto, distraído como estava. Mas depois ele voltou o olhar, desta vez arregalado, e o susto foi tão grande que ele deixou escapar um:

- Meu Merlin!- e eu não sei dizer se foi com um timbre tarado ou espantado.

Rapidamente, como se tivesse levado um choque eu fiz:

- Shhhhhhhhhh!!!- e já estava pronta para subir correndo, quando...

- LÍLIAN EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"F...deu..." pensei, sem medo.

- SUBA AGORAAAAAAAAAAA, O QUE A SENHORITA PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! – veio correndo meu pai, ainda de roupão de dormir, o rifle pendurado na mão, a cara escarlate. – SUBA, SUBA!!! E VOCÊ!!!!- e apontou para Tiago. Começou a da-lhe pancadas com o rifle por toda extensão do corpo.

- Ouch!!!- gritou Tiago, se defendendo com os braços.

- NÃO.. SE.. ATREVA... – berrava ele, arfante, dando mais pancadas com o rifle pesado. – A ... OLHAR... SEU... TARADO... FILHO... DA...

- Peter, o que você está fazendo?! – veio gritando minha mãe, desesperada, da cozinha, seguida depois de Petúnia que tinha bob's no cabelo inteiro e vinha descendo as escadas.

- ESSE.. ENERGÚMENO... ESTAVA.. OLHANDO.. PARA ... LÍLIAN...- berrava ele, dando mais e mais pancadas em Tiago.

Eu estava num estado de transe. Não conseguia sair do lugar em hipótese alguma e apenas observava meu pai espancando Tiago, Petúnia rindo silenciosamente ao meu lado, e mamãe em pânico com a mão no coração. Mamãe, entendendo o que papai dissera, me procurou com o olhar pela sala e me enxergou na escada. Correu para perto de mim e me dando um beliscão no braço, ela sibilou:

- Ótimo, veja o que você fez mocinha, suba agora!!!

Aquilo me acordou e eu subi correndo e esbarrando em Petúnia, sem antes deixar de ouvir o "EU VOU MATAR ESSE MOLEQUE!" do meu pai.

Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta com um estrondo, trancando-a.

Meu coração estava tão disparado, eu estava tão nervosa que apenas sentei na minha cama, olhando para o chão, analisando o que eu acabara de fazer. Eu estivera tão distraída, mas tão distraída que "apenas" fiz meu hábito mais incoerente com a situação em que nos encontrávamos e com quem se encontrava em nossa casa! Fechei os olhos devagar, tentando controlar minha respiração, enquanto ouvia a barulheira lá embaixo cessar. Foi apenas quando já estava tudo silencioso, que eu me atrevi a começar a me vestir, muito devagar, rezando para que tudo se resolvesse lá, e conformada se eu não encontrasse Tiago mais. Ele havia cumprido sua sentença bem... havia me conquistado oras.. havia morrido feliz...

Tá, tá, eu estava exagerando! He, só não pude deixar de esperar pelo pior, quem sabe, não fosse um alivio quando eu visse que não era nada disso e eu me sentisse melhor?!

Fiz questão de vestir uns quinhentos casacos de jogador do meu pai, três calças jeans e um gorro na cabeça parecendo mais não-combinada impossível! Com certeza se Alice me visse assim, iria desmaiar na mesma hora! Me encarei no espelho e vi que realmente estava o suficiente para deixar meu pai um pouco mais feliz, e me deixar muito mais gorda. Bufei, e rolando os olhos, desci.

Lá embaixo o silêncio reinava.

- Alô...- chamei na sala mas ninguém estava por lá.

Fui até a cozinha e mamãe olhava através da janela da cozinha, o quintal da casa, com as mãos na cintura como se estivesse apreensiva. Pigarreei para denunciar que eu estava lá. Ela se virou de susto e me viu e primeiramente me analisou. Vendo que eu estava ridiculamente ridícula, ela olhou para mim e falou:

- Eu juro que não foi minha culpa Lilly, eu tentei parar seu pai mas...

- O que foi?!- perguntei urgente, vendo a cara preocupada da minha mãe. – É algo lá fora?!- e corri até a janela. – Papai está tentando queimar o Tiago?!!

Ela negou do meu lado também olhando através da janela. Eu congelei de novo, segurando firme na pia.

- Meu Deus, eles estão jogando...- comecei.

- _Rugby_...- concluiu minha mãe por mim, a voz tensa.

- NÃO!!- gritei e sai correndo pela porta dos fundos.

Quando cheguei lá vi meu pai se preparando para uma jogada. Petúnia tinha pipoca no colo e assistia tudo sentada na escadinha que dava para o quintal. Corri ao encontro dela e perguntei urgentemente.

- Papai está pegando leve... não está? – perguntei, sem desgrudar os olhos deles dois que se preparavam.

Petúnia que também não tirava o olhar deles, respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Ele nunca foi tão "dócil"...- e depois riu abertamente, pegando mais pipoca.

Eu olhei-a estupefata e apenas encarei os dois. Eu sabia que papai estava fazendo isso para se vingar de Tiago e eu sabia que eu não podia fazer nada para impedir a não ser que quisesse entrar no jogo também, coisa que eu não queria de jeito nenhum. Tiago apenas esperava de um lado do jardim, numa pose como se estivesse preparado para receber uma bola. Encarei-o tristemente já que meu pai tinha a mesma pose do outro lado do jardim com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

Como só havia os dois jogando, papai estava usando o atirador de bolas. O atirador jogava a bola para cima e os dois tinham que ir busca-la correndo sem medir esforços para isso. Mais de choque que qualquer outra coisa, deixei-me cair duramente ao lado de Petúnia com o queixo caído, já preparada para o que viria.

O atirador jogou sua primeira bola. Ambos olharam para cima, assim como Petúnia, mas eu fiquei apenas fitando os dois. Eles então começaram a se aproximar olhando para cima, a bola em vista, esperando que ela caísse perto deles, e então começaram a correr para esquerda vendo que a bola ia para lá. Tiago ia chegar primeiro porque era mais magro e consequentemente estava mais rápido, só que isso não era um bom sinal. Pelo contrário.

Ele olhava para cima, ainda correndo, com os braços estendidos bem na mira da bola preparado para recebe-la quando...

TAPUM.

Papai esbarrara com força no ombro direito dele, fazendo-o cair diretamente de cara na neve e pegando a bola correu até o _in-goal_ do lado oposto do jardim.

- HEHE!!!- gritou ele animado, erguendo os braços para cima.

Petúnia aplaudia e assobiava e eu apenas encarava Tiago se levantar com a cara cheia de neve.

Ele tinha um olhar raivoso e eu percebi que não era boa coisa. Ele iria querer revanche. Gemi.

Papai colocou a bola no atirador novamente e correu para seu lado, divertido. Tiago tinha o semblante sério de quem estava levando o jogo totalmente no pessoal. O atirador jogou a bola novamente.

TUM!

A pancada desta vez fora na coluna.

Não foram bem dois barulhos que a gente ouviu naquela manhã.

TUM. TRABUM. CRASH. TRÁ. TUNF. PAM, e mais alguns monossílabos e dissílabos.

Uma coisa interessante foi também que eu e Petúnia agora, ambas arranhavam uma o braço da outra e comíamos pipoca a medida que o jogo ia ficando mais brutal. Nosso comentários também foram interessantes...

- Uhhh, na nuca!!

- Tiago tá chegando no _in-goal_... OUCH, ele ainda tem estomago?!

- AH, essa doeu... o que é aquilo? Patela?

- Ai minha clavícula!!!

- Ui, minha testa!!

- Ele é canhoto? Porque se for...

- AI, meu joelho!!

- MEU DEUS ISSO FOI UM MURRO?!

- Vai papai, pega! Ih, o Potter usa óculos né? Ótimo, não perdeu nada..

- Cotovelo!

- Dente!

- Orelha!

- Tórax!

- Canela!!!

- Ih, Lílian, seu namorado acabou de ficar estéril!!

Foi nessa que eu não agüentei mais e me levantei correndo em direção a Tiago que estava ajoelhado no chão, o sangue escorrendo do corte que levara na boca e na sobrancelha, as mãos apertando.. bem... "os países baixos"...

- Tiago, você tá bem?- perguntei, me agachando ao seu lado.

Papai veio correndo pelo que eu ouvia de seus passos na neve e se aproximou com a voz animada.

- Ora vamos, Potter, você estava até ganhando!!

- Pai, ele tá machucado, é sério!- falei, indignada, o encarando.

- Mas ele tava ganhando mesmo, você viu!!- reclamou meu pai (era verdade, apesar de ter apanhado muito, Tiago conseguiu ganhar as duas ultimas), mas aquilo não vinha ao caso.

- PAI! Me ajuda com ele, vai!!- e comecei a tentar ergue-lo pelo braço direito, só que ele gemeu.

- Ouch.. esse braço tá deslocado Lilly... – disse ele, a voz rouca.

Eu que já estava quase roxa de tanta pena, o abracei pela cintura ignorando o olhar ciumento de meu pai, e comecei a guia-lo para dentro de casa com a ajuda de papai que o apoiava do outro lado, relutante. Quando chegamos na porta da cozinha, mamãe deixou escapar um "Ai meu Deus do céu!" e veio correndo ao nosso encontro nos ajudando com Tiago. Ele sentou-se numa cadeira da sala, enquanto mamãe corria para procurar um remédio para cortes.

Eu olhei incriminadora para papai que apenas deu de ombros. Mostrei que estava decepcionada e cruzei os braços olhando para baixo. Senti que ele ficou hesitante. Nesta altura minha mãe voltou desesperada.

- Não estou achando o remédio!!

- Calma, mãe... – eu disse, me lembrando de algo. – Eu tenho uma poção ótima lá em cima...

- NÃ... AI!!- tentou gritar Tiago, mas com o esforço ele se erguera e com a dor da coluna se retraiu de novo.

- Ah, aquela poção filha?!- perguntou mamãe com um brilho nos olhos. – Ela é ótima!!! Vá, vá, leve o Tiago lá pra cima, ele pode descansar no seu quarto!!!

- O QUÊ?!- berrou papai, mas minha mãe dessa vez foi mais imponente.

- Fique quieto Peter senão eu me divorcio de você! – ok, BEM mais imponente.- Vamos Lilly, leve ele lá pra cima, eu ajudo...

Então , com uma certa dificuldade, erguemos Tiago, e fomos o conduzindo vagarosamente pela escada. Quando chegamos lá em cima, já arfávamos, e Tiago se contorcia de dor. Entramos no meu quarto e o cheiro de lírios invadiu nossas narinas transportando um ar mais tranqüilo.

- Vamos querido, sente-se... – disse mamãe, enquanto ele se sentava devagar. – Vou estar lá embaixo caso precisem, ok? – e então com um ultimo olhar preocupado a Tiago, saiu porta afora.

Corri para meu armário e procurei rapidamente com o olhar entre as varias poções que eu guardava cuidadosamente (até as que eu criava) a poção para dor e para cortes. Achei-a com um "Ahá!" e ouvi Potter lamentar que eu havia achado com um gemido. Fui até ele.

- Lilly... – arfava ele, com a mão nas costas. – Por favor... piedade... a poção demoníaca não...

- Ah, poupe-me Tiago!- eu disse, arrancando a rolha com a boca, e colocando um pouco do conteúdo no algodão que se encontrava na minha mesa de cabeceira. Passei no corte da sobrancelha e ele gemeu novamente.

Eu bufei e continuei meu trabalho em silêncio. Passei o conteúdo no corte da sobrancelha, da boca, do queixo, do pulso, da garganta e por fim das costas. Quando eu estava dando-o a poção da dor ele reclamou da dor no ombro direito deslocado que começava a inchar.

- Resolvo isso num minuto... – eu disse e jogando os cabelos pra trás como se me preparasse, fui para trás dele, apoiei uma mão atrás do ombro e a outra na frente.

- EI! NÃO...

Mas antes que ele terminasse...

CRAQUE.

O ombro havia voltado ao local com um "AH!" e um belo de um murro na minha cama que a fez ficar com um vão no meio. Mas eu não liguei. Apenas o dei a poção para Estabilização dos Ossos, e sentei-me ao seu lado virando seu rosto para mim, o examinando para ver se estava tudo certo.

- Você vai ser curandeira por acaso? – perguntou, com um sorrisinho, enquanto eu procurava mais cortes.

- Sabe que eu pretendo? – falei, levando os frasquinhos até meu armário novamente.

Quando eu voltei, ele havia se levantando e apenas encarava a janela tapada pelas portas de madeira feitas pelo meu pai, sentado na mesa de cabeceira. Eu apenas o olhava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e... (hem hem), ele nunca havia estado tão bonito pensativo. Seus maxilares estava endurecidos e ele tinha o cenho franzido. Quando percebeu que eu o encarava, relaxou o semblante, e sorriu gentilmente para mim. Foi então que ele percebeu que estava usando aquele modelo nada _fashion_ chamado "tenho medo do meu pai" e começou a dar risadinhas debochadas. Eu cruzei os braços.

- Eu não ri de você apanhando, Potter...

Ele parou de rir quase instantaneamente.

- Desculpe... agora é que eu entendo porque você se veste tão mal de vez em quando.. – e ele não estava brincando.

Bufei e me joguei na cama, me sentando, de braços cruzados com uma expressão entediada, retirando o gorro da minha cabeça porque eu deduzi que daquela roupa, o gorro era o mais ridículo. Potter ainda estava dando risadinhas debochadas, e eu deixei minhas bochechas corarem olhando para o outro lado do quarto achando meu armário muito interessante. Quando aquelas risadinhas já estavam me irritando, eu me virei pra reclamar e me dei de cara com quem?

Ele mesmo. (Pra que eu fiz essa brincadeira sem graça? Vai ver ele é o único presente no quarto e eu quis passar um drama...)

Ele estava sentado ao meu lado sem que eu percebesse e quando eu percebi já era tarde demais. Uma de suas mãos estava colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo que teimava em ficar na frente da minha bochecha agora quase escarlate, e a outra segurava minha mão como se ele também estivesse tentando se segurar em algo para não cair. Seus olhos passeavam pelo meu rosto, e eu percebi que ele estava com aquele velho semblante "quero te entender" enquanto sua mão ia na linha do meu maxilar indo direto ao pescoço e eu cheguei a conclusão que aquele não foi um bom movimento. Sua mão gelada acariciava meu pescoço e eu involuntariamente (ou não) deixei minha cabeça pender para trás. Mas como ele estava muito ao meu lado, minha cabeça não ficou apoiada no nada, mas sim no seu ombro que estava lá como se já esperasse isso.

Começamos inocentemente e de repente Potter já beijava avidamente meu pescoço e eu realmente estava em qualquer lugar menos no meu quarto e na minha cama. Seu beijo também começou inocente, terno e devagar, até que acho que ele não agüentou mais aquela lerdeza toda principalmente quando eu suspirava forte demais e uma de minhas mãos apertavam seus cabelos com força, e então ele começou a dar beijos mais ardentes pelo meu pescoço a ponto de que aos poucos fomos, involuntariamente (não tem 'ou não' aqui) caindo no colchão até que fiquei por debaixo do Potter, ele subindo seus beijos até minha orelha que eu sabia que deveria estar fumegando, enquanto minhas mãos iam ganhando vida nesse 'jogo' e passavam dos seus cabelos até sua nuca, da sua nuca para seus ombros, de seus ombros para seus braços, e de seus braços chegando a onde eu havia almejado alguns meses antes... suas costas.

Merlin... nós estávamos com três quilos de casacos mas isso não deixou que não reparasse o tamanho daquelas costas...

Ok, pergunte a qualquer garota sã de Hogwarts:

Qual a parte do corpo de Tiago Potter que você prefere?

Resposta:

Os olhos.

Pergunte a Lílian Evans, a namorada (???) louca e tarada (só que ele não sabe disso) do Potter:

As costas.

Graças a Deus não sou considerada sã naquele colégio.

Enquanto minhas mãos passeavam e apertavam aquelas (senhoras) costas, ele já mordia meu queixo e depois beijava-me na boca com tanta fervorosidade que eu sinceramente fiquei numa dúvida enorme se aquele não tivera sido o melhor beijo que ele já me dera. Era como se nossas bocas, línguas, mãos (e outras coisas que compõem um beijo) já se conhecessem a tempo demais pra ficar se privando com coisas ternas e calmas. Nós não fazíamos um gesto errado, como se aquilo já fosse ensaiado há muito tempo atrás.

E como se já fosse esperado há muito tempo...

Uma batida forte demais na porta, um gritinho de leve e a porta se fechando de novo, nos fez acordar, Tiago saltar da cama rapidamente, e eu sentei novamente colocando o gorro desajeitadamente na cabeça.

Pelo gritinho que se ouviu, fora minha mãe. Graças a Merlin, pelo menos ela..

- Desculpem!- se ouviu a voz dela, sibilante e vi que ela não queria que meu pai ouvisse. – Acho melhor vocês descerem, seu pai está estranhando a demora Lilly!!!

E em seguida ouvimos passos apressados descendo as escadas.

Eu respirei com força e olhei para Tiago que coçava inocentemente a nuca, de pé, e tinha o olhar constrangido e estava um pouco corado. Eu o vendo assim e ele me olhando e percebendo que eu também estava corada, comecei a rir seguida dele, até que estendeu a mão para mim para me ajudar a levantar.

- Pelo menos não foi seu pai...- falou ele, parecendo adivinhar o que eu havia pensado a minutos atrás.

Me ergui sendo ajudada pela sua mão, e concordei.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Com o tempo a gente percebe que certas pessoas não são o que parecem ser ou então aquela casca que elas carregam para que você não veja o seu interior vulnerável é tão frágil que fica visível a olho nu. Foi o que aconteceu com papai.

Se no início tínhamos dúvidas que ele era ciumento assim só pra mostrar que se importava com suas filhas e na verdade era um cara simpático, não tínhamos mais. Não que ele tivesse mudado com Tiago.. longe disso.. quero dizer, ele apenas... não agredia com tanta força mais no _rugby_, não dormia mais com o rifle (apenas com o pé empurrando a porta), dava tapinhas nas costas de Tiago quando ele fazia magia sem pronunciar nada e até sem mesmo levantar a varinha (meus pais são fascinados por magia, eu já disse) e até não se importava que Tiago que pegasse na minha mão na hora das refeições (tirando que no outro dia depois do _rugby_ uns cortes mais sangrentos apareciam no rosto dele).

Não evoluíra só com meu pai. Mas comigo e com mamãe também (ou seja, todos, menos Petúnia). Com mamãe, bom, mamãe já o tratava como o filho homem que nunca tivera... sempre o alimentando mais que podia, o ensinando maneiras de como se dar bem comigo (eu bufava e saia da sala sempre que isso acontecia), ensinando-o maneiras de como se dar bem com papai, dando-lhe dicas para estudar melhor, e seu tratamento já passara de "Tiago" para "Tiago, querido".

Bem, não posso dizer que nossos primeiros dias de namoro foram meio embaraçosos ou foram mais conhecimento um sobre o outro. Não, não foi chato dessa forma (sim, eu considero isso muito chato). Era como se já estivéssemos enjoados de saber tanto sobre o outro que nos momentos que tínhamos sozinhos ou apenas namorávamos (menos selvagemente do que no dia do meu quarto) ou conversávamos sobre besteiras, fazendo piadas, jogando Snap Explosivo ou então.. claro.. como era de praxe... brigávamos. Mas se eu achava que eu já brigava muito com ele, não tinha consciência do que o tempo iria nos mostrar...

Era nosso último dia na casa dos Evans, e nevava pouco. Na verdade, eram nossos últimos minutos lá, já que já levávamos as malas pro carro do meu pai. Quero dizer... Tiago levava as malas, a varinha em punho, concordando com todas as ultimas recomendações que mamãe fazia a ele e a mim, papai já esperando sentado no carro, e Petúnia bufava na porta de casa como se estivesse ansiosa para que eu fosse embora.

- Lembrem-se: nunca estudem juntos, isso só atrapalha a concentração...- dizia ela, nos acompanhando até o carro.

"Biiiiiii biiiiiiii" fazia a buzina do carro sem parar (gostou?! Agora com efeitos sonoros!!!). Nós estávamos atrasados pela primeira vez e papai detestava atrasos. Eu sempre fui pontual, Tiago que se atrasara. Ou seja, papai detesta sujeitos como Tiago.

- Não briguem pelo colégio...- recomendava minha mãe.

Eu ri. Tiago pigarreou. A buzina tocou mais alto.

- E não arranjem confusão!!!- terminou ela com o eco da buzina na rua.

Nós dois rimos enquanto entrávamos no carro.

- Bom resto de ano letivo, filha... – disse mamãe, enquanto me beijava a bochecha. A olhei fundo nos olhos como de costume. Me arrepiei.

Mas na pressa ela correu até o outro lado do carro, no banco de trás, onde Tiago estava sentado. O plantou um beijo estalado na bochecha também e disse com lágrimas nos olhos:

- Bom resto de ano letivo e... e.. não atrapalhe os estudos da Lilly... – disse, quase caindo no choro e se afastando do carro.

- Não se preocupe, não vou.- falou Tiago, sorrindo Marotamente, o que fez minha mãe sufocar uma risadinha pelas lágrimas, acenando ao lado de Petúnia que acenava de um modo estranho como se espantasse um mosquito.

Meu pai bufou quando finalmente saímos praticamente voando pela rua em direção ao King's Cross. Chegando lá já eram dez e cinqüenta e oito, ou seja, faltavam apenas dois minutos para o trem de Hogwarts sair, e eu e Tiago tirávamos as bagagens rapidamente do carro e colocamos manualmente nos carrinhos (a estação estava apinhada de trouxas), eu dei um beijo rápido e estalado no meu pai, e quando eu já estava puxando Tiago pelo braço e falando: "Tiago, vamos!", algo estranho aconteceu.

Papai apertava a mão de Tiago de uma forma amigável e disse, porem, sem o encarar nos olhos:

- Bons estudos e... bem... – ele engoliu em seco e com toda coragem que pareceu arrumar, concluiu, sem graça. – Cuide... cuide bem da Lílian...

Tiago pareceu achar aquelas palavras dignas de honra pois estufou o peito com o máximo respeito que pode arranjar para meu pai, e finalmente me puxou pelo braço plataforma adentro, enquanto eu corria, ainda olhando para meu pai, sem jeito, as lágrimas aflorando dos meus olhos.

**N/A: **Antes que vocês peguem seus rifles (iguais ao do Sr. Evans), e atirem em mim, eu justifico!

Bem, entrei de férias e ok... legal, tá, não tenho desculpa para minha demora... só que minha prima veio de Recife me visitar e bem... férias né? ENFIM, não tenho desculpa plausível por isso vou pular a parte das desculpas, HIPER constrangida e vou direto às reviews...

**fla marley:** Não demorei... ou melhor demorei.. mil desculpas tá? Beijos, não deixa de comentar fla!!!

**Thaty:** Postei! Demorei mas postei! E aí? Ficou bom? Ruim? Péssimo? Comenta tá? Beijos!!!

**Franci Flom: **Mais um comentário que me poe muito pra cima, sabia?! Tipo, você ta falando exatamente o que eu queria ler! Eu juro que eu arquiteto todos esses encaixes esperando muito avidamente que vocês reparem neles!!! Muito obrigada Franci pela review!!! Não deixa de comentar tá? Beijos!!!

**Srt. Lizzie Potter: **HSUHASUASHSU, Eu não estou me achando a Sra. Voldemort pode ficar tranqüila!!! Adorei sua review Lizzie, adorei mesmo!! Eu fico pasma com cada comentário enorme q eu leio não sei como vcs fazem ele, pq eu comento em outras fics e não consigo fazer enorme assim! Hehehe, mas isso não vem ao caso.. Bem, primeiro, brigada pelos elogios, eles REALMENTE me incentivam a escrever mais, sejam os capitulos ruins ou bons, isso me incentiva de alguma forma, MTO obrigada mesmo, ok? Beijos e não deixa de comentar, realmente me desculpe pela demora...

**Cellie:** 'Cê acredita que já deram até idéia de fazer comunidade no orkut do pai de Lílian?! Hehehehe, não acho que daria mta gente.. mas enfim... Brigada novamente Cellie.. beijos!!!Desculpa a demora!!!

**Xanda: **Hehehe tadinho do Tiago Xanda, ele é inocente.. hehehehe.. brigada pela review tá? Beijos!!! Desculpa a demora!

**Paola: **HAUSHSUHSA, brigada pela review Paola, adorei mesmo! Não não tivemos o fígado de Tiago pro jantar mas quase chegamos lá hein? Enfim.. valeu mesmo, eu também passo batida por algumas fics q vejo mas depois q leio não me arrependo, VALEU mesmo ok? Vc tb é fã da Lílian? Eu sou mais fã dela que dos Marotos sabia? Claro que eles são tudo, mas ela é perfeita demais, ADORO, e vc já viu a foto da menina q vai fazer a Lilly no filme?? Nossa, me decepcionei... mas sei la depois foi só impressão da foto... vamos ver, né? Brigada pela review, Beijos e desculpa pela demora!!!

**Linah Black:** HAHAHA, quem tem q pedir desculpas pela demora sou eu agora.. desculpa tá? Beijos e desculpa novamente!!! Gostou? Não deixa de comentar...

**Diana: **Nossa, seu pai é parecido com o da Lilly? Tadinha de vc então... heuheuhu, né não, ele parece até com o meu um pouco tb! Acho q todos os pais são assim né? Todo pai tem pelo menos um pouco do Sr. Evans... enfim... acho q vc deve escrever sim!! Sempre vale a pena.. eu tb ficava me perguntando se devia ou não fazer minha fic L/T, e veja bem.. nasceu esta!!! Não desista, escreva mesmo!!! Beijos e desculpa a demora!!!

**Ray-ray-ê: **AHSUASHUAHS, olha aqui o cap sua lesa!! Hehehehhe, gostasse?! Comenta tá? Beijos RAY-Ê, te adoro!!! E desculpas pela demora albina-promiscuous...

**mary86: **Tá postado apesar da demora.. desculpa ok mary? Beijossss e não deixa de comentar!!!

**Louise:** Brigada pelo elogio Louise!!! Desculpa pela demora ta querida? Beijooooessss!!!

**Tais:** Mulher que comentário ENORME hehehehehe, brigada tá??? Valeu mesmo por todos os elogios!! E outra... eu incentivei alguém a ler harry potter?! Jesus! Isso é inédito!!! Nossa, brigada mesmo!!! Diga obrigada por mim a sua amiga ok?! Beijosssss Tais não deixa de comentar tá? Desculpa por ter demorado tanto tá? E cá pra nós, eu tb tenho um carinho maior pelo 9º sabia? Hehehehe, beijos!!!

**Gisele Weasley:** Sempre uma honra ter seus comentários! Hauhsuasha... brigada pela review tá Gisele? Brigada MESMO, e bem.. vai lá q um dia vc chega a me acompanhar na postagem! Hehehehehe... e.. um apelo de fa... atualiza Sete Minutos POR FAVOOOOR hehehehehe, beijos e brigada!!!

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem,

Mil desculpas a cada um de vocês de novo tá bem? Vocês sabem.. férias acabei me distraindo e .. esqueciii... mas tb tava sem inspiração... enfim...

Vou tentar não demorar dessa vez mas não garanto mto tá? Ces sabem.. férias e tal... hehehehehe... mas vou tentar JURO q vou...

Bem, a quem é fã dos filmes HP, boa estréia pra todos!!! Tá chegando, hein?! To mto ansiosa aqui!!! Vou até de cosplay, hiper empolgada!!! Hehehehehe...

Desculpem qualquer coisa novamente,e... e... até a próxima

Próximo capitulo prometo ação ok? Beijos!!!!


	14. A formação de um novo grupo

**Cap. 14: A formação de um grupo.**

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling, menos as cenas de _action_ já que ela não tem coragem de por nos livros puritanos por que as criancinhas não podem ler!!!

_Papai apertava a mão de Tiago de uma forma amigável e disse, porem, sem o encarar nos olhos:_

_- Bons estudos e... bem... – ele engoliu em seco e com toda coragem que pareceu arrumar, concluiu, sem graça. – Cuide... cuide bem da Lílian... _

_Tiago pareceu achar aquelas palavras dignas de honra pois estufou o peito com o máximo respeito que pode arranjar para meu pai, e finalmente __me__ puxou pelo braço plataforma adentro, enquanto eu corria, ainda olhando para meu pai, sem jeito, as lágrimas aflorando dos meus olhos._

Só quando estávamos na altura da plataforma nove e meia que eu consegui desgrudar os olhos do meu pai que já entrara no carro, e me virei relutantemente para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. Olhei para o relógio de pulso... dez e cinqüenta e nove. Ok, desespero e correria.

- Porque você não corre direito?!- perguntou, quase gritando Tiago, me arrastando com uma mão no meu pulso e a outra empurrando o carrinho dele.

Já eu, era conduzida por ele por um braço enquanto o outro praticamente arrastava o carrinho, com o malão e a cesta de Baltazar plantada em cima. Quando chegamos a plataforma, esperamos um grupo de turistas passarem apontado para cima (sabe Merlin o que eles estavam olhando) e nos enfiamos por entre a multidão, e eu, como de costume, fechei os olhos para atravessar a barreira. Assim que passamos, os seguranças do expresso estavam se certificando que todas as ultimas portas estavam trancadas. Os pais já acenavam para seus respectivos filhos e eu senti um embrulho no estômago de que não conseguiria embarcar. Mas...

- Hey, Daves, sabe o vagão que o pessoal está?!- perguntava Tiago, correndo em desespero em direção a um dos seguranças que trancavam as ultimas portas.

O homem virou-se. Era um senhor que usava óculos fundos de garrafa maiores que a cara e deixava seus olhos do tamanho de ervilhas através das lentes. Ele demorou alguns segundos para reconhecer Tiago, chegou a quase encostar seu rosto no dele, mas depois que reconheceu, falou, num salto e um sorriso simpático:

- Tiago, Tiago, chegando atrasado han?!!- ok, ele não falou, ele berrou.

Eu e ele nos encolhemos quando ele gritou aquilo. Tiago preferiu apenas confirmar com o polegar e ai começou a repetir bem devagar o que havia dito para o Sr. Daves fazer leitura labial.

- O.. senhor... sabe... em que vagão... está... o pessoal?

O senhor ficou mais alguns segundos tentando entender o que Tiago tinha falado, e eu já estava completamente agoniada quando o trem estava soltando seu ultimo apito e ele finalmente falou, com um sorriso no rosto:

- Ahhhhh, no primeiro vagão como sempre Tiago, venha, venha, vou por sua bagagem no vagão do maquinista porque creio que não haja mais tempo para colocar no bagageiro normal... e ah! Quem é essa garota?- perguntou olhando para mim enquanto Tiago voltava a me conduzir para perto do vagão do maquinista.

- Ahm... minha namorada Daves... – eu arregalei os olhos. – Você pode abrir logo?- perguntou ele impaciente, empurrando as malas junto com Daves para que elas entrassem pela porta do vagão do maquinista.

Ele sorriu para mim e eu não soube corresponder o sorriso já que eu ainda estava espantada demais diante a ultima definição do Potter sobre o que eu era dele. Eu apenas observei os dois socarem os malões na cabine do maquinista, depois o Sr. Daves correu e abriu com a mão trêmula a porta que dava para o início do corredor do expresso e nós entramos com praticamente ele em movimento. O Sr. Daves fechou a porta e acenou para nós dois com um sorriso avoado e bem... ele acenava mais para esquerda do que na nossa direção... ele realmente não tinha uma boa visão. Tiago começou a rir a medida que ia me puxando para o primeiro vagão à direita. Eu ainda estava num certo choque por isso não falei nem nada. Só quando abrimos a porta da cabine e eu me deparei com os outros três Marotos me encarando com uma cara de quem perguntava o que exatamente eu estava fazendo lá é que eu acordei.

- Já não era sem tempo pensamos que... – começou Sirius virando-se para a porta da cabine (ele estivera muito ocupado olhando para a janela). Mas ele percebeu que Tiago não estava só. – Ok, eu não estou vendo isso..- falou ele com uma cara enjoada e virou-se novamente para a janela.

Tá legal, quem ele pensa que é?! Ele é uma 'ótima' companhia não é?! Oras... cruzei os braços automaticamente e... e... (ok, eu vou escrever isso rápido) e... olhei para Tiago exigindo que ele falasse algo em relação a aquilo. Ele apenas bufou e entrou na cabine me puxando e fechando a porta com força.

- Olá Tiago, olá Lílian!- fez um Pedro animadinho, com sua caixa de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores no colo e mais uma pilha de doces e guloseimas.

Remo levantou seu olhar do livro de Transfiguração que lia e no início olhei para ele sem graça e ele correspondeu... mas depois ele olhou-nos com aquela velha temperança de sempre e nos cumprimentou.

- Porque demoraram tanto?- perguntou, oferecendo-nos lugar para sentar.

Tiago sentou-se com naturalidade ao lado de Remo (ainda olhava pelo canto do olho emburrado para Sirius) e me fez sinal para sentar também. Já eu, que nunca me imaginei sentando ao lado dos Marotos com tamanha naturalidade, apenas fiz sinal para demonstrar que estava bem de pé. Ele que não estava com muita paciência para insistir apenas deu de ombros e cruzou os braços, carrancudo. É, eu havia percebido que o Sirius e o Tiago brigarem não era comum e se acontecer, eles realmente ficam sem se falar.

- Perdemos a hora...- respondeu Tiago como se respondesse isso todos os anos.

Eu pigarreei.

- Ok, eu perdi a hora...- repetiu a contragosto. – Mas a sorte é que o Sr. Daves estava lá e nos ajudou a entrar...

Pedro, que estava lambendo os dedos distraído, parou por um segundo e falou, com a boca cheia de balas:

- Ele vai comemorar sessenta anos de casado esse ano, vai ter festa!

Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas como se tivesse surpreendido que alguém comemorasse tanto tempo casado e eu percebi que Sirius olhando em direção a janela também fez o mesmo gesto. Remo apenas considerou educadamente.

- Que bonito, deve ser emocionante passar tanto tempo assim junto!- comentei, me arrependendo um segundo depois.

Tiago me olhou indagador. Sirius me olhou como se perguntasse como eu ousava me pronunciar. Remo considerou também o que eu falei e Pedro sorriu para mim também fazendo uma cara sonhadora.

Na hora que eu ia abrir a boca pra consertar (ou piorar a situação, como queiram) a porta da cabine escancarou-se e eu vi Alice junto a Frank e Edward Lovegood, os três nos encarando. Primeiro Alice e Frank estranharam que eu estivesse lá mas acho que deduziram que eu estava acompanhada por Tiago então sorriram maliciosamente. Já Edward permaneceu espantado. Não era do feitio de Lílian Evans acompanhar os Marotos na viagem até Hogwarts.

- Boa tarde!- cumprimentou Alice à todos, animada, enquanto me abraçava. – Eu não sabia que estava aqui Lilly... – e me olhou de uma forma de que não sabia porque eu estava lá.

Eu rosnei e estreitei os olhos para minha 'amiga'. Ela riu, divertida. (Ok, era pra se vingar porque eu não escrevi a carta de volta pra ela...).

- Porque você não senta Lilly? – perguntou Frank, também divertido, sentando-se do lado de Alice perto de Pedro.

Eu rosnei novamente e sentei-me relutante. Eu não tinha percebido mas caí quase colada ao Potter. Repito, eu não tinha percebido. Os presentes perceberam. Alice e Frank arreganharam seus sorrisos maliciosos e Edward disfarçadamente arregalou os olhos olhando para outro lado. Mas eu e Tiago estávamos muito mau-humorados com nossos próprios motivos para fazermos questão de alguma coisa. Um silêncio tomou conta da cabine e a única coisa que ouvíamos era o barulho dos trilhos do trem. Todos ficamos cada um absorto em nossos pensamentos. Até que alguém resolveu dar o pontapé inicial para alguma conversa.

- Então.. como foram as férias de vocês?- perguntou Frank (parecia que só as férias deles dois tinham sido decentes).

Remo, mais por educação para iniciar uma conversa do que qualquer outra coisa, falou, olhando por cima do seu livro:

- Foram razoáveis... já tive melhores.. e as suas Pedro?- perguntou ele, querendo continuar a seqüência, olhando para Pedro com interesse.

Pedro que estava se lambuzando com um chocolate, parou e pensou por um momento se suas férias tinham sido boas ou ruins. Depois de alguns segundos, respondeu:

- É... se bem que Natal passado eu ganhei mais doces...- e deu de ombros, voltando a comer.

Lupin girou os olhos e parou em Edward. O loiro deu de ombros.

- Nada más... – e tirou uma revista do bolso.

Era _O Pasquim_. Eu deixei minhas sobrancelhas erguerem ao mesmo tempo que as de Alice fizeram o mesmo. Eu sabia e tinha contado a ela que o Edward não gostava da revista que o pai era dono. E apesar dos últimos acontecimentos em Hogwarts antes das férias natalinas (ou seja, o Baile), ele lia a revista de forma ávida porém ressentida. Nós percebíamos que ele tinha o cenho franzido e piscava varias vezes. Eu engoli em seco de pena. Alice também.

Quando ele se perdeu atrás da revista o olhar de Lupin parou em cima de mim. Mas vendo meu olhar de quem não queria responder, ele parou em Tiago. Ele pareceu por um segundo que não queria responder também. Eu me senti aliviada por isso. Mas vocês sabem que eu nasci pra sofrer.

Não, o Tiago não falou nada. Mas ele fez. Ele passou um braço por detrás de mim "disfarçadamente" (nada na visão de Lupin, Alice e Frank passa despercebido), e lá ficou o condenado do braço dele, com o dono com a cara mais cínica do mundo, mas eu percebi que ele tinha esboçado um leve sorriso no rosto. Eu rolei os olhos e... e... tá, eu confesso que me apertei mais contra ele. Mas foi de raiva!!! Juro!!! Sabe?! Me joguei mais no banco.. vocês sabem.. isso acontece direto...

Enfim... percebi que Alice até sufocou uma risadinha e aquilo já estava me dando no saco. Simplesmente, falei, com os olhos estreitos para ela:

- Olha aqui Alice, eu não respondi a carta porque eu não tive tempo, ok?!

Aquilo definitivamente tirou o sorrisinho do rosto dela. Beleza, eu ia ter que pedir desculpas mais tarde. E não só Tiago, eu e Sirius que estávamos emburrados agora. Todos estavam pelo clima.

O resto da viagem passou longe de ser emocionante. Pedro saía da cabine de três em três minutos atrás do carrinho de doces, o barulho insuportável de porta enferrujada nos estressava ainda mais. Alice conversava aos sussurros com Frank, Remo lia avidamente assim como Edward, e Sirius bufava ocasionalmente mas não pronunciou uma única palavra a viagem inteira, e nem ao menos saiu da cabine quando um grupo de garotas saltitantes (porém bonitas, não posso esconder) entrou e o chamou para ir para outro vagão, ou melhor, nem atenção deu para elas. Mas devo admitir que teve um lado bom. Quando esse grupo entrou e viu que sua tentativa de chamar Sirius foi em vão, seus olhares caíram sobre Tiago e elas estranharam e algumas fizeram até cara de nojo. Reparando nisso, Tiago me apertou ainda mais contra ele e voltou a olhar distraidamente pra janela. Eu dei um leve risadinha. Ele percebeu e olhou para mim, também rindo. Não sei se eu me sentia mal ou bem por isso. Preferi apenas me calar e como ele, olhar pro nada.

É, a viagem foi um saco.

Quando finalmente chegamos em Hogwarts, descemos do trem calmamente e sem mais imprevistos. Quero dizer...

Tiago parecia não querer desgrudar de mim um segundo como se não quisesse me perder de vista. Fiquei com medo no início que eu estivesse descobrindo que ele era daquele tipo grudento. Mas não... eu percebi (e não demorou muito para isso), que as pessoas nos olhavam, algumas com um certo desprezo, e outras como se não acreditassem e outras (ou melhor, meninas) nos olhavam como se eu não merecesse estar com ele. Por isso que cada vez mais ele me puxava para perto de si e quando eu já não agüentava mais essa brincadeira, algo aconteceu.

Estávamos no meio do Saguão de Entrada, úmido no momento por causa da tempestade que tivera há poucos minutos, e as pessoas pareciam nos olhar mais do que nunca. Algumas até cochichavam e apontavam na maior falta de educação que conseguiam arranjar. Então Tiago estacou no meio do Saguão, irritado, bufando, e eu não sabia se era de raiva das pessoas ou se era com raiva da barra da calça que estava encharcada por causa da neve de mais vinte centímetros que tivemos que enfrentar. Estacou, e então virou-se pra mim com a cara ainda irritada.

- Ótimo, quer dar um fim nesse falatório?- sibilou, torcendo as pontas do cachecol.

Eu, que ainda estava espantada com aquele rosto irritado, afirmei, incerta.

- Quero, claro, mas... – e não pude continuar.

Ele me puxara possessivamente por um braço e com o outro me enlaçou pela cintura fortemente. Não tive muito tempo pra pensar, no segundo seguinte sua língua já pedia passagem e eu tive que conceder. Ele me beijou de uma forma tão possessiva, suas mãos me apertavam com tanta força que eu simplesmente não precisei fazer nada. Minhas mãos involuntariamente já apertavam sua nuca, e eu já suspirava antes mesmo de ele se afastar de mim, ainda com um semblante um pouco irritado. Mas... ok, BEM melhor que antes. Parecia que tinha tomado uma Felix Felicis e ficado automaticamente feliz em alguns segundos. Torcia o cachecol agora com um sorriso enviesado. Eu evitei seu olhar e olhei ao redor.

Realmente, obtivemos nosso objetivo. As pessoas aos poucos se dispersavam, mas com um sorriso malicioso de que iria contar até para os fantasmas do castelo. Mas eu não sei porque, eu não liguei. Sem eu perceber, um sorriso igual ao do Potter havia se formado em meu rosto. Era como se eu estivesse feliz com aquilo que acabara de acontecer. Eu apenas o esperava terminar de torcer o bendito cachecol, com um ar de que também havia tomado Felix. Fomos acordados, por um Lua saltitante que pulara no meu pescoço.

- Pequena Lilly!!!- falou ela, feliz, finalmente se afastando. – Que saudades de você!! E ah! Pequeno Potter... – e estendeu a mão para Tiago educadamente, mesmo sabendo que Tiago a considerava uma louca, daquele jeito "Lua" dela.

Por um momento ele pareceu hesitar, e eu o censurei com um olhar, e então ele apertou a mão dela mas não muito a vontade. Depois do cumprimento 'amigável', nós seguimos para o Salão Principal.

- Novidades Lua?- perguntei, sem reparar (verdade mesmo) no braço do Potter que estava entrelaçado na minha cintura como se nós fôssemos (nós éramos?!) namorados.

- Er.. na verdade... não...- respondeu ela, que reparara no braço de Tiago mas não comentou nada, apenas sorriu mais do que o normal. – Apenas que.. tem tido muitas notícias ruins...

Nessa hora, Tiago que não estava prestando atenção na conversa, nos olhou.

- Notícias ruins?- perguntou ele, franzindo o cenho para Lua.

A loira estranhou que Tiago estivesse se dirigindo a ela, então olhou ao redor esperando ver mais alguém que tivesse falado "notícias ruins", mas como não achou, voltou-se para responder.

- Sim, notícias ruins... – respondeu ela, com seu olhar sonhador se perdendo no nada em frente às quatro mesas, a medida que íamos nos avançando no Salão Principal.

- Que notícias?- eu perguntei, finalmente me sentando na mesa da Grifinória ao lado de alguns quartanistas.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado, fazendo suspense, e então respondeu, assim que Tiago sentara ao meu outro lado:

- Seqüestros.- respondeu, como se isso resolvesse a questão toda, e começou a cantarolar uma de suas músicas irritantes enrolando a mecha da frente do cabelo no dedo indicador.

- Seqüestros?! Como assim seqüestros McMoony?!- perguntou Tiago, interessado, mas eu fiz sinal com a mão indicando que ela não voltaria a falar no assunto.

Ele bufou impaciente e voltou sua atenção para frente ao mesmo tempo que instantaneamente Marlene McKinnon e Emelina Vance sentavam-se. Emelina parecia contente depois de um mês de férias, mas já Marlene estava tão mau humorada que um calor repentino veio assim que ela sentou-se com o rosto fumegando de raiva.

- A McMoony está falando dos seqüestros feitos pelos tais "Comensais da Morte"... – respondeu Marlene, no exato segundo que as comidas apareceram magicamente nos pratos, e ela se servia de rosbife,irritada. – Eles parecem que se inspiraram com o espírito natalino..- falou ela, sarcasticamente, começando a comer com voracidade.

Tiago, que fora o único que ainda não começara a se servir, fechou ainda mais o semblante, desta vez, preocupado. Eu o olhava por rabo de olho enquanto me servia. Seus punhos estava fechados sobre a mesa.

- E quem exatamente foi seqüestrado?- perguntou ele, interessado a medida que a mesa ia se enchendo.

Agora não só eu ouvia a conversa. Mas sim Alice que sentara ao lado de Emelina, a própria Emelina, Frank, Lupin que estava mais adiante, e até Lua parara de cantarolar. Parecia que não só eu e Tiago estávamos sem informações nessas férias...

- Não foi exatamente seqüestro... – respondeu Marlene, mastigando lentamente sua refeição. – Tipo, as pessoas desapareciam e depois reapareciam só que mais estranhas, como se estivessem possuídas pela Maldição Imperius. Mas algumas realmente sumiram e não voltaram mais, ou seja, foram assassinadas porque seus corpos apareceram por vários lugares do país...

- Quem? – perguntou ele, de imediato.

- Ah, muita gente... – falou Marlene, parando um momento para lembrar das pessoas. Depois prosseguiu. – Acho que os pais de muita gente aqui... os pais das Tibet, a tia do Fernandez , os pais do Elifas..- e indicou o garoto enorme que eu reconhecia por "filho do Hagrid". Ele conversava baixo com uns amigos, abalado, porém parecia estar discutindo.- A mulher do Sr. Daves...

Eu deixei um suspiro forte de surpresa tomar conta de mim. Lupin erguera as sobrancelhas espantado, e Tiago continuava impassível.

- E os pais de Amanda também...- sibilou ela, como se tivesse guardado o pior para o final. – Eles desaparecem no inicio das férias e reapareceram bem no dia vinte e cinco na frente de casa...

Eu deixei minha boca escancarar-se de horror. E percebi que não era a única. Alice tinha até lagrimas nos olhos. Emelina deixava o conteúdo do seu grafo ir caindo lentamente no prato, a medida que sua mão congelara a caminho da boca. Eu não conseguia acreditar... os pais de Amanda...

- Mas.. onde ela tá agora? – perguntei, num fio de voz.

Marlene deu um suspiro cansado e deixou-se apoiar na mesa.

- Não sei.. acho que está em casa se recuperando ainda... o enterro foi um dia desses, mas soube que ela não conseguiu assistir... o Henry está lá com ela, aliás são da mesma família não é?...Ela perdeu os pais, ele, os tios...- e terminou de forma cavernosa, deixando todos na mesa sem um pingo de fome.

Depois de alguns segundos em que todos ficamos em choque, em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o barulho de outras conversas no salão e sem nos olharmos, Lupin pigarreou e disse, numa voz mais animadora:

- Mas os aurores vão dar fim nisso... quero dizer, pessoas como o Dumbledore não vão deixar uma situação num ponto crítico como este, vão?- perguntou ele, voltando a comer, mas eu percebi que ele não tinha a mínima vontade.

- Acho.. acho.. que não.. – concordei, também não querendo mais pensar nas coisas que ele havia dito, mas sem querer mesmo, pensei.

Então aquele tal de 'Voldemort' realmente estava se achando o cara e começando,com seu grupo de seguidores inúteis, a atacar todos a torto e a direito? Ok, aquilo não ia acabar bem... o gosto da injustiça bateu na minha garganta tirando o resto da minha fome. Engoli em seco e me afastei um pouco da mesa. Tiago percebeu e eu vi que ele voltara a comer só que com a expressão mais dura. Vendo que eu me encontrava enjoada diante dos acontecimentos, ele apertou minha mão por debaixo da mesa e continuou a comer, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Até que senti alguém passando por trás de mim e esbarrando sem querer em mim e em Tiago. Nos viramos e vimos que tinha sido o Elifas Doge, o grandalhão que perdera recentemente os pais.

- Desculpem, eu não consegui me esgueirar direito...- justificou-se ele, realmente sem jeito.

Eu sorri, vendo que era verdadeiramente difícil para ele ficar sem esgueirando entre as mesas principalmente quando todos agora estavam relaxados e com as pernas esticadas.

- Tudo bem.. – falei, ainda sorrindo gentilmente.

- Tá tudo bem com você Elifas? – perguntou Tiago, o cenho franzido, preocupado com o garoto.

Eu olhei de Tiago para o menino e vi que ele havia fechado o semblante. Se antes ele estava disfarçando algum tipo de sentimento, agora era claro que ele sentia. Tinha uma face retorcida em tristeza e raiva pela morte dos pais. Todos do nosso grupo da mesa, olhavam para ele, de forma acolhedora. Vendo isso, ele desabafou:

- Tem sido difícil Tiago... mas.. – sua voz era meio fraca (meio até porque não tinha como ficar fraca) e entrecortada. Ele engolia em seco frequentemente. – Mas.. quero dizer.. ficar se isolando não adianta não é... quero dizer.. eles lutaram inclusive...

Porém, Tiago o olhou de forma como se ele não precisasse falar mais nada. O grandalhão se contentou com isso e suspirou fortemente.

- Qualquer coisa, pode contar com a gente Elifas..- falou Remo, também animador.

O garoto nos olhou e parecia visivelmente emocionado com o tamanho da nossa compreensão, sorriu, sem jeito.

- Er... muito obrigado pessoal.. eu... eu realmente.. agradeço...até porque agora..- e lançou um rabo de olho para o canto que estava sentado e depois voltou-se para nós. – Sabe.. eles estão me evitando...

- Eles quem? – perguntou Marlene, interessada.

- Eles..- baixou a voz como se não quisesse que 'eles' não ouvissem. Indicou discretamente com a cabeça o grupo de garotos que ele estivera sentado há pouco. – Não sei se vocês sabem mas... – e pareceu incerto de continuar.

Nós o encarávamos curiosos, mas nada que o intimidasse. Tínhamos aquele velho 'educado interesse'. Mas era nossa verdadeira intenção. Talvez pelos amigos dele serem quinto ano, eles não entendessem a gravidade da situação, mas nós entendíamos. O encorajamos silenciosamente para que ele continuasse..

- Eu... eu... eu tenho... – e baixou ainda mais a voz a ponto de que tivemos que juntar cabeças para ouvir. – Meio sangue gigante sabe...

Emelina deixou escapar um "Ahhh..." mas depois calou-se ao olhar de Remo. Eu ergui ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, mas ainda não tinha entendido o porque os amigos de Elifas andavam o evitando, já que era meio desconfiável que ele fosse meio-gigante...

- Os gigantes andam sendo muito recrutados e ameaçados pelo tal Voldemort... meus amigos têm medo que.. que... sejam atacados enquanto estão comigo sabem... – terminou, emburrado e sem deixar de estar um pouco receoso quanto a nossa reação.

Mas pelo visto ele havia se surpreendido. Eu, que já desconfiava dessa resposta, ergui mais as sobrancelhas e fiz cara de indignação em direção aos garotos. Meu mesmo gesto foi seguido por Alice e Emelina. Marlene tinha cabeça baixa, comendo, então não pudemos ver sua expressão.. Remo tinha um olhar duro como se estivesse mais indignado que o próprio Elifas (e eu acho que eu sabia porque), e Tiago soltou um suspiro como se já esperasse aquilo.

- Bom, não é querendo por você contra eles mas... isso foi uma atitude muito não- amiga.- falou ele, de uma forma simples.

- E eu sei disso. – respondeu Elifas, de uma forma mais simples ainda, um pouco mais aliviado agora que havia encontrado um grupo que finalmente concordava com ele e não se afastava depois de saber do seu "segredinho". – Mas o que eu posso fazer? Deixa eles pra lá.. – e terminou, fazendo cara de quem "não" se importava com os ex-amigos.

Tiago riu e deu uma palmadinha amigável no braço do garoto. Logo em seguida, o fim do jantar fora anunciado e todos saímos sem muita pressa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Lua.. o Natal já acabou... você pode _por favor_ parar de cantar?

Todos estávamos reunidos no Salão Comunal, numa cena estranhamente bizarra. Quero dizer, eu NUNCA em minha INTEIRA vida imaginaria estar sentada lado a lado com um Tiago Potter que insistia em deixar seu braço displicentemente ao meu redor, do outro lado um Pedro Pettigrew guloso que não parava de comer bolinhos e sapos de chocolate, de frente para minhas amigas sentadas no tapete de frente a lareira, com exceção de Lua que sentava numa poltrona ao lado do sofá e Alice que estava sentada no braço da outra poltrona que Frank ocupava, e encarando um Black emburrado sentado no parapeito da janela.

Lua não parava de cantarolar "É Natal" desde que deixamos o salão e o pior é que na metade da música ela emendava com "Adeus ano velho, feliz ano novo" e terminava com "Coelhinho da páscoa que trazes pra mim?". Todos estávamos silenciosos diante das notícias desagradáveis que havíamos recebido como 'boas-vindas' das férias de Marlene que por sinal, também bufava e rolava demais os olhos do que o normal.

- Desculpe Lilly...- cantarolou Lua (bufei, quero dizer, ela podia ter respondido falando e não cantando) e realmente calou-se depois disso.

Mais um silêncio modorrento. Até que alguém resolveu se manifestar...

- Ah, isso é horrível, é um absurdo, é ultrajante!!!- exasperou-se de repente Alice, quase pulando do braço da poltrona.

Todos tomamos sustos e pulamos dos nossos locais. Quero dizer, o timbre da voz revoltada de Alice não foi uma coisa muito tranqüilizante.

- Quer dizer... olhem pro Elifas, ele é normal!!!- e deu um tom de que o que falava era a verdade absoluta. Eu concordei internamente enquanto via o Lupin olhar admirado para Alice. – As pessoas... quero dizer.. esse Voldemort não vai ter muito trabalho pra impor pânico nessa joça de país!!- e terminou cruzando os braços, irritada.

Lupin parecera que ia transbordar de tanto orgulho das palavras de Alice.

- Concordo absolutamente!- falou Emelina, também se indignando para apoiar a revolta repentina de Alice.- Os bruxos tem suas misturas, não podem ser desprezados por uma besteira como raízes diferentes ou algo assim...

Marlene ergueu brevemente as sobrancelhas diante do comentário de Emelina, sinalizando que concordava com a melhor amiga. Pedro levantou o dedo melado de chocolate no ar e falou, sem muito nexo:

- To nessa também...

Lupin suspirou e disse:

- Acho que devíamos fazer algo... não é Tiago?- e virou-se para ele significativamente.

Notei que Tiago devia ter algo que o inclinava para ser centro das revoltas porque todos olharam inspirados para ele. Eu franzi a testa levemente, por desconhecer esse lado, e o encarei também. Mas eu nunca tinha o visto com um olhar tão sério e compenetrado como naquele dia, naquele momento. Ele encarava as chamas da lareira de uma forma como se ela estivesse dando mais uma notícia ruim. Depois, como se tivesse acordado de repente, falou, com a voz um pouco rouca demais:

- Acho que não deveríamos nos precipitar.

Nesta, até eu fiquei chocada.

Quero dizer, precipitar?! Alô?! Estamos falando do mesmo Tiago?!

Esta palavra não existe num vocabulário de um Maroto.

Todos ficamos surpresos e não escondemos isso, muito menos os Marotos. Sirius que estivera emburrado, deixou-se arregalar os olhos em direção do amigo e Pedro deixara escapar até um gritinho surpreso. Lupin por sua vez, enrugou a testa e balançando a cabeça como se estivesse espantando um mosquito, falou:

- Co-como assim Tiago? Nós... nós não vamos fazer nada em relação à isso?!

Tiago olhou pela primeira vez para alguém em específico (no caso Remo).

- Eu não disse isso Aluado.. – seu tom de voz era amigável e calmo. Parecia mais temperante que Lupin nesta hora. – Fazer, vamos. Eu só disse que nós não devemos nos precipitar.

Nessa hora algo realmente estranho aconteceu.

Tiago olhou para mim, daquela forma "afogando-se" nos meus olhos, mas eu não fugi disso. Retribui como se dissesse que confiava em qualquer coisa que ele dizia, mesmo sem entender o porque de ele estar falando aquilo. Eu não entendia como ele estava falando de precipitar, logo ele que sempre foi precipitado demais. Mas mesmo assim, ele falou numa seriedade tão profunda que eu confiei até meu ultimo fio de cabelo ruivo e rebelde em certos dias de mau humor.

Vendo que fora correspondido, ele voltou-se para o restante, reafirmando o que dissera:

- Não vamos nos manifestar por enquanto.- e seu tom era de fim de conversa. Os presentes desanimaram por Tiago apagar um fogo que indicava o inicio de uma revolta. Porém, ele continuou.- Manifestar não significa...

- Que não iremos fazer nada.- concluiu, para surpresa de todos, Lua, seus olhos fixos na lareira, porém bem focados na conversa.

Uma sombra de sorriso perpassou o rosto de Lupin no qual o olhar ia de Lua à Tiago, começando a entender.

As pessoas aos poucos iam descobrindo, mas vocês sabem que eu em alguma vida passada fui loira, porque não manifestei nem um milímetro de entendimento. (Sem preconceito com loiras.. quero dizer, olhem Lua! Heheheh, esse não foi um bom exemplo... esqueçam!). Quando eu já estava cansada de ver os sorrisos maliciosos nos rostos, menos no meu e no de Tiago, eu falei, irritada:

- Tá, ok, quem vai ter a paciência de me explicar?

Marlene bufou e respondeu bruscamente:

- Nós vamos formar um grupo secreto, Lílian.

Ok, isso eu já tinha raciocinado. Era só isso?!

- Sim, disso eu já sabia, mas qual o genial mesmo?- perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha só.

Marlene parecia se irritar cada vez mais, mas Lupin sobressaiu-se, falando primeiro:

- Não tem nada de genial Lilly.. o fato é que, se fizermos isso certo, poderemos... poderemos... – e olhava ao redor, animado e empolgado, compartilhando a empolgação com os outros. Eu continuava com minha sobrancelha erguida. – Poderemos... participar da _Ordem da Fênix_.- e essas ultimas três palavrinhas ele falou tão baixo, que quase que tive que ler labialmente.

- Ordem da o quê?!!- sussurrei alto, estreitando os olhos.

Todos pareciam surpresos que eu não soubesse.

- Como assim 'Ordem da o quê' Lílian?! Você mora neste planeta, anta?!- perguntou rispidamente Marlene, e eu estreitei meus olhos mais ainda na direção dela.

- Desculpe se eu passei os últimos meses na casa dos meus pais trouxas Marlene, ou você tem algum problemas com sangues-ruins?!!- indaguei da mesma forma ríspida.

- A Marlene não tem problema com sangues-ruins assim como ninguém aqui tem Lílian... – falou Remo para acalmar os ânimos, uma vez vendo que Marlene ia revidar novamente. – E a gente entende que você não saiba da _Ordem da Fênix_ sendo que até eu vim descobrir a existência desta um dia desses..

- Mas a Ordem não veio aparecer um dia desses não é Remo? Quero dizer, se descobriram agora estão bem desinformados... - perguntou Marlene, ainda no seu tom de briga.

Eu estava pronta para xingar aquela miserável, quando Tiago cortou.

- Você realmente espera participar de algum grupo quando você faz questão de ser grossa o tempo inteiro, McKinnon?

Marlene o olhou estreitamente, mas calou-se de imediato. Tiago continuou, sem muita paciência.

- Eu falo para Lilly agora, assim como falo para alguns aqui que pode ser que tenham tido conhecimento antes mas tenho certeza que ouviu a história distorcida.- e sentou-se mais eretamente para contar. - Não se sabe ao certo há quanto tempo, mas recentemente devido a esses acontecimentos, ou seja, a Voldemort, Dumbledore fundou uma Ordem, que ele nomeou como Ordem da Fênix. Ela só é freqüentada por bruxos de muita confiança do Dumbledore, repito, bruxos... – enfatizou ele por algum motivo que fica claro logo a seguir. – Não duendes ou fadas, como estão dizendo por aí... e que estão dispostos a lutar com ele contra Voldemort.

Aquilo me deixou com um embrulho no estômago. Isso cheirava a algo do tipo guerra.

- O problema é que a sociedade era pra ser secreta, mas como toda coisa que é bem escondida sempre tem um filho da mãe que conta, então, nesse caso, alguns alunos de Hogwarts acabaram ficando sabendo, distorceram a história (e nesse ponto temos que agradecer) e creio que poucos alunos sabem. Não muitos. Pelo menos, é o que eu espero... – concluiu ele, voltando-se a recostar no sofá.

- A questão principal.. – falou Remo, voltando-se para mim. – É que alguns dos bruxos que Dumbledore chamou não quiseram participar por muito tempo, alguns alegando até que a Ordem era 'brincadeira de criança'...

- Ei, mas isso deu até no Profeta Diário, não foi?! Aquela briga que Dumbledore teve com alguns integrantes do Esquadrão de Aurores do Ministério?! – lembrou-se Emelina, animada. – Mas só que no jornal não disseram o porque da briga, chegaram a até inventar uma história sobre a Ordem de Merlin de Dumbledore ou algo assim...

- Não importa. – disse Frank, cortando a tentativa de Emelina lembra-se do que a briga inventada do Profeta se tratava.- O que importa é que consequentemente, nós deduzimos.. nós, eu quero dizer, eu, o Remo, o Tiago, o Pedro e o Sirius... que Dumbledore está atrás de bruxos para compor essa Ordem.

- Bruxos inteligentes...- disse Remo. - Bons em duelos, espertos e acima de tudo fiéis até o fim à Ordem.

- Quero dizer, o ultimo requisito vale até mais que os três primeiros. – alegou Frank.

- Com certeza. – concordou Lupin, com um sorriso vitorioso.

Dito isso, ficamos mais uns segundos em silêncio, cada um no seu pensamento. Eu vagava lentamente por um pensamento entre pânico e aventura por participar de algo que iria ajudar as pessoas. Mas, mesmo assim o pânico ainda falava muito mais alto. Só de pensar de que uma possível guerra poderia estourar mais cedo ou mais tarde, era muito estranho e ao mesmo tempo chocante. Fiquei submersa em pensamentos, quando Tiago disse:

- Por enquanto, vamos deixar até o nosso grupo secreto, em planos. É melhor para não chamarmos muita atenção... – e todos concordamos balançando positivamente a cabeça.

Menos uma pessoa.

- Ei mas... nós somos o grupo que irá se candidatar à Ordem?!- perguntou Marlene parecendo despertar de um devaneio profundo.

Eu rolei os olhos mas quem poupou meu trabalho foi Lua, que bufou, e enrolando no seu dedo indicador a mecha de seu cabelo, falou:

- É claro, foi tão difícil entender, anta?!

Até Marlene riu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tudo bem que o nascimento de um grupo rebelde, coisa que eu nunca imaginei que iria participar em toda minha vida, fosse algo à que pensar.

Mas é realmente difícil pensar num grupo secreto de jovens bruxos quando eu tinha mais coisas aperreando minha cabeça.

Coisa número um:

N.I.E.M's. Eu não sabia que esta prova _bendita_ iria nos trazer tantos deveres, tanta pressão, e tanta exaustão. Se não estávamos comendo, estávamos estudando, se não estávamos dormindo, estávamos estudando, se não estávamos respirando, estávamos estudando também, até porque "o que o sistema respiratório tem a ver com o cérebro não é mesmo?" Palavras da Profª. McGonagall.

Mas tirando as filosofias da Minerva de lado, havia outra coisa.

Coisa número dois:

Como uma pessoa consegue ser conhecida por cada, repito, cada ser deste imenso colégio?! Eu não conseguia andar um milímetro no castelo, acompanhada pelo Potter, sem parar um segundo para falar com um filho de Merlin irritante. Era insuportável!! A cada dois segundos aparecia alguém gritando seu nome, e por incrível que pareça para discutir quadribol,mulheres, quadribol, mulheres, vida dos outros, mulheres, quadribol,vida dos outros, e adivinhem? Quadribol!

O pior de tudo era justamente isso. Se viessem para conversar sobre outras coisas (as quais eu poderia participar do assunto sem problemas, creio eu) até ia, tudo bem. Mas não... eles tinham que vir para discutir sobre mulheres (olha a audácia!) e quadribol (se pelo menos fosse Snap Explosivo eu poderia até participar do assunto dando umas dicas sobre qual carta usar na hora certa).

Tiago não parecia se incomodar com isso, já que ele estava acostumado. A única diferença para ele de antes, para depois, na verdade não era só uma. Sim duas. A primeira é que antes ele fazia isso com Sirius, mas agora o 'Almofadinhas' estava meio distante demais, e a outra era que antes ele fazia com os braços e as mãos livres. Agora era me arrastando para tudo que é canto junto com ele. Parecia que não queria me ver longe. Não que ele fosse daquelas pessoas grudentas e tal, até porque ele não vivia me paparicando ou algo do tipo (longe dele fazer isso, até porque eu não iria suportar se ele fizesse), ele apenas me queria por perto. Eu até estranhei um dia que eu estava observando uma conversa (é nessa situação que você nos encontra agora), e me afastei um pouco, porque estava sem paciência para ouvir Tiago conversar com Belby sobre quadribol (novidade!), e comecei a ler à alguns centímetros de distância um livro sobre Transfiguração nível NIEMs.

Quando Tiago terminou a conversa e se despediu do garoto ele não me viu perto, porque nós nos encontrávamos numa esquina de corredor, e eu estava no outro corredor encostada na parede, consequentemente não dava para ele me ver. Após alguns segundos que eu ouvi ele se despedindo do Belby, ele apareceu com um semblante estranho, parecendo até preocupado, e quando me viu, aliviou-se e deixou-se suspirar.

- Fui até o outro lado do corredor procurando você Lilly..- disse ele, num tom de quem me repreendia.

Eu, que não havia tirado os olhos do livro, falei suspirando:

- Não precisava, você não consegue andar sem mim?

Tipo, escrito parece grosso, mas não soou grosso até porque eu falei distraída, ainda lendo o livro. Pode não ter soado, mas Tiago encarou grosseiramente...

- Claro que eu consigo, me desculpe se apenas eu quero andar junto com você, e por sinal, é você que não gosta de andar comigo!- falou, num tom acusador, o dedo em riste.

Eu enruguei a testa e olhei do seu dedo até seu rosto como se perguntasse qual era mesmo o problema. Ele bufou de impaciência.

- Olha Lílian.. não é culpa minha se você não aceita que eu seja popular e...

- O quê?!- eu indaguei, esta ultima colocação realmente me chamando atenção. – EU não aceito que você seja popular?! EU não aceito?! Ora francamente Potter! Se EU não aceitasse sua incrível e indestrutível 'popularidade' EU não teria aceito namorar com você, o que por sinal seria impossível já que você não fez pedido nenhum, porque você é muito 'cavalheiro' para isso, é coisa demais pra sua cabeça, pra você é muito mais fácil ir entrando na casa dos outros dizendo pros meus pais que você é meu namorado!

Ok, ele provocou, a Tagarilly atendeu.

Frisei todos os possíveis 'eus' da minha colocação anterior e ele não quis deixar barato.

- Ah, mas você realmente odiou tudo isso não foi?! Percebi pelo modo que você me disse que não queria.. ah! Me desculpe, você NÃO disse que não queria, então como eu poderia adivinhar?!

- Eu não estou dizendo que eu não queria, até porque senão eu não estaria suportando você e seus amiguinhos por todo lado da escola!

- Então você me suporta, é isso?!

- Ah, quem sabe não seja mesmo! Até porque não deve ser fácil suportar 'a louca da Evans'...

Nesta altura da conversa já estávamos discutindo aos gritos e não estava sendo agradável para os transeuntes.

- Eu nunca te chamei de louca e você sabe disso!

- Não precisa falar sabe, dá pra ver pelo seus olhos!!

- Oh, você descobre o que eu penso sobre você olhando nos meus olhos então? Uau que mágica extraordinária...

- Se pelo menos você se importasse, você as vezes deixasse um pouco sua tão amada 'popularidade' de lado e visse que eu realmente estou morrendo de tédio, ou seja, enxergasse além dessas suas lentes fundo de garrafa Potter, você veria.. mas não! Isso é pedir demais!

- Enxergar além?! Olha só quem fala de 'enxergar além'! Você também não vê um palmo a frente do seu próprio nariz não é Evans?! Se enxergasse veria que eu não GOSTO de ficar parando para conversar com todo mundo, só quero ser educado, apenas isso...

- Ah, educação vive no seu vocabulário...

- Então creio que você esteja se relacionando com o cara errado...

- O quê?!.. É... Deve ser isso mesmo...

- Então tchau!

- É, tchau!

E ambos seguimos direções diferentes, deixando uma platéia sedenta por uma meia volta e a sucessão da discussão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

- Lua, me dá um susto.

- Han?

- Me dá um susto, por favor...

- Como assim pequena Lilly?

- Um susto, poxa! Um susto, PÁ, um susto!

- Ahhhhhh entendi... mas... pra quê?

- Hunpf, deixa pra lá.

Voltei meu olhar mal humorado para meu rosbife e comecei a cutuca-lo com força demais com o garfo.

- Extravasar sua raiva no jantar, não vai adiantar de nada. – disse Alice, sentando ao meu lado, calmamente, se servindo.

Eu, irritada por ver alguém tão tranqüila quando eu mesma estava uma pilha de nervos (principalmente depois das aulas estressantes da tarde e da minha briga com o Potter antes das aulas), fiz mais barulho com o talher no prato e rosnei para ela:

- Eu tenho meus motivos...

Alice enrugou levemente a testa.

- Sim, mas quebrar a louça de Hogwarts não significa que Tiago e você abrirão os olhos para ver o quão orgulhosos vocês são...

- Como você sabe da nossa briga?- perguntei, levantando a cabeça, realmente intrigada como ela ficara sabendo da briga se ela não estava nem perto na hora.

Alice me olhou mastigando de leve, com um olhar de quem não acreditava no que eu estava dizendo. Depois, balançando a cabeça, ela continuou:

- Bem, você não espera realmente que as pessoas não espalhem a briga de vocês não é mesmo? E mesmo que as pessoas não me contassem... – acrescentava enquanto botava mais coxas de galinha no prato. – Eu iria ficar sabendo, aposto como é a primeira página do Jornal de Hogwarts amanhã, a Sketch não perde tempo, você sabe disso..

Eu rosnei novamente.

- Obrigada por me lembrar disso.- falei, voltando a olhar miseravelmente pro meu prato.

Alice sufocou uma risadinha.

- Você e Tiago, se transformaram de repente no assunto favorito de todos... até mesmo o romance de Flitwick com Grubbly-Plank tem sido menos debatido...

- Como é?!!- eu exclamei para Alice, os olhos arregalados, abandonando meus talheres com um estrépito. – Flitwick e Grubbly-Plank?!! Mas quem...

- Isso não vem ao caso vem, Lilly?- perguntou Alice, distraidamente, com um sorriso nos lábios. – O que vem ao caso é... – e então abaixou a voz, e aproximou-se mais de mim, sussurrando: - O que você vai fazer em relação à briga com o Tiago?

- O QU..?!

- Shhhhhh! Calada!!- fez ela, com o rosto impaciente. – Ora vamos Lilly, vocês não vão continuar brigados pelo resto da vida não é?!

- Porque não? – perguntei, desafiante e ameaçadora, cruzando os braços. – Nós já brigamos durante todos esse anos.. uns anos a mais, outros a menos não farão diferença drástica..

- Ah, farão, até porque eu não ia deixar! – e vendo minha cara indagadora, ela ergueu-se e falou na defensiva. – É... até porque... oras... até porque... eu também me esforcei para vê-los juntos e não quero ver você sozinha de novo, Lilly! Você não sabe o quanto você melhorou esses dias, melhorou mesmo...

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, duvidosa. Eu tinha, no mínimo, ficado mais calada e mais distante, até porque não tinha como falar muito quando se bóia nos assuntos..

- Não, eu não estou falando em melhoras perceptíveis sabe.. – falava Alice, seu tom de voz mais amigável e menos na defensiva. – Estou falando do seu olhar e da sua forma de levar a vida. Raciocine comigo!- pediu ela, uma vez que eu franzira totalmente a testa quase formando uma grande interrogação na minha cara. – Me diga um dia que você acordou de mau humor (o que era normal antes) desde que você começou a namorar com ele?

Beleza, fiquei sem resposta.

Fiz um bico pensativo e fixei meus olhos no nada, pensando. Alice muxoxou.

- Nenhum!! Você acorda no mínimo normal, e olhe lá, quando não acorda quase pulando de alegria!! Ah, Lílian, você tem que admitir que o Tiago está te fazendo bem... – e dizendo isso voltou sua atenção para seu prato. – E se quiser ficar mais em dúvida do que você já está...- falou, sem tirar os olhos da sua comida.(Odeio quando ela descobre). – Olha pra ele...

Eu olhei de rabo de olho.

Os Marotos conversavam animadamente e ele brincava desanimadamente com o garfo o levitando e fazendo bater insistentemente na cabeça de Pedro que achava o máximo.

- Não dá uma peninha?- perguntou Alice, maliciosamente.

Eu voltei meu olhar para ela, com uma cara irritada.

- Alice... porque você não vai se danar?

E me levantei bruscamente dando um tapinha na cabeça dela para que ela visse que eu estava brincando e fui embora ouvindo as risadas insistentes dela no meu ouvido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- A gente precisa conversar.

Foi simplesmente assim que eu sentei-me ao seu lado (ou melhor me joguei no sofá de tão estressada que eu estava já que tentei estudar mas era um pouco difícil ouvindo a barulheira no Salão Comunal, e mesmo depois de três gritos consecutivos ninguém parou e/ou teve piedade de mim, então, vendo-o sentado no sofá, "ouvindo" o Pedro falar sobre suas aventuras nas férias, eu tomei coragem e desci, jogando-me ao seu lado, bufando alto).

Ele olhou para mim como se perguntasse o que estava fazendo lá e depois voltou sua atenção para Pedro que olhava indeciso se deveria continuar seu relato ou não.

- Pedro, você... poderia nos dar licença.. um minutinho...- eu pedi, mas fui logo cortada por Tiago.

- Continue Pedro, você dizia sobre um vampiro com gripe que puxou seu pé e...?

- Er... – fez Pedro, olhando nervosamente de mim à Tiago.

Eu olhei firmemente para ele sinalizando que eu realmente precisava falar com Tiago. Pedro hesitou mais um momento e falou rápido até demais:

- Dor de barriga.. – e saiu disparado.

Tiago soltou um suspiro de estresse e passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes daquela forma que fez umas cinco terceiranistas que estavam atrás de nós, suspirarem. Já eu, rolei os olhos, não podendo ignorar um embrulho no meu estômago. Nossa primeira conversa séria... hum.. interessante..

- Quanto mais breve você for, melhor...- falou ele, mal humorado, se recostando displicentemente no sofá.

Eu estreitei meus olhos demonstrando que eu não gostara nem um pouco do comentário, mas isso só alimentou a satisfação dele, e ele deu um breve sorrisinho, chato, cínico e.. e.. argh, ódio!

- Eu vim pra conversar... – falei, tentando me controlar. – Não brigar...

Tiago fez uma interpretação como se estivesse surpreso por isso e depois voltou a sua expressão de quem esperava que eu continuasse.

Eu contei até três para continuar.

- Então... tenho certeza que...

Mas meu discurso foi interrompido por uma Alice que entrava que nem vulcão na sala e corria para o dormitório feminino. Logo atrás veio Frank, que estava pálido, e tinha um semblante confuso. Ele tentou subir as escadas, mas estas se transformaram em escorrega e ele derrapou e quase caiu, se segurando firmemente nas paredes. Chamou seu nome umas duas vezes, mas ela não retornou e então ele balançou a cabeça negativa e miseravelmente e veio com um rosto de que um trator havia acabado de passar por cima, e sem perceber que eu estava tendo algum tipo de conversa com Tiago, sentou ao lado dele, no lugar que antes Pedro estava sentado, e olhou tristemente pro chão.

Eu reparei que ele não pretendia sair dali tão cedo, e quando eu ia puxar assunto com Tiago novamente, este percebeu e perguntou para Frank:

- O que houve, cara? Porque você está assim? – seu tom de quem estava educadamente interessado, me deixou com mais raiva, só não me fez avançar em cima dele porque Frank parecia realmente aturdido.

Ao invés de avançar no cara de pastel do Tiago, eu apenas me mostrei solidariamente interessada também. Frank olhou para nós vagarosamente, e depois voltou seu olhar para a lareira.

- Ela... ela... ela tá estranha...

Tirei a conclusão óbvia que ele estava falando de Alice. Franzi o cenho preocupada, e já ia falar algo quando o 'abençoado' do Tiago me interrompeu de novo:

- Ah! Seu problema é ela... Não se preocupa Frank, todas elas estão assim, mais.. _insuportáveis_ nesse segundo semestre..

Eu arregalei meus olhos e quando eu abri minha boca para reclamar, Frank que não percebera que eu ia falar, se defendeu (mesmo que ninguém tenha o acusado de nada):

- Mas eu não fiz nada! É esse o problema.. parece que vivo fazendo coisas erradas, mas eu simplesmente não aguardei ela pra jantar, foi só isso!!!

Tiago bufou como se aquilo fosse besteira e fez um sinal como se aquilo fosse normal e ele encarava aquele tipo de paranóia todos os dias.

- Não se preocupa cara, garotas são assim mesmo, vivem soltando fogo pelas ventas e isso é muito normal...

- Mas a Alice nunca foi assim, Tiago!- reclamou Frank, indignado.

- É... mas olha só pra mim! Olha só com quem eu to me relacionando! Lílian Evans!! E nem por isso eu to enlouquecendo por ai!

- OK, agora BASTA!!!- quase gritei, interrompendo os dois e me levantando a ponto de ficar cara a cara com Tiago. Parecia que era aquilo que ele esperava que eu fizesse pois não se assustou, apenas me olhou esperando que eu continuasse pronto para revidar. Hum, mas eu não ia deixar... – Olha aqui Tiago de uma vez por todas, enfia nessa sua cabeça oca que eu não sou uma parte do seu vestuário para você ficar me carregando para todos os lados, não sou sua gêmea siamesa pra viver grudada em você e muito menos sou um troféu que você tenha que ficar exibindo para tudo e todos em todo canto que você vai! Eu tenho minhas próprias pernas e consigo andar sozinha, posso muito bem viver sozinha como estava antes e se eu to com você é porque eu gosto de você , mas daí a exigir que eu fique no seu pé o tempo todo e agüente os seus papos nos quais eu fico por fora o tempo inteiro, é demais!! Então... – respirei fundo. – Passar bem.

E saí batendo os pés e fumegando de raiva porque como sempre eu tinha falado mais do que devia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sentei na minha cama irritada, sentindo Baltazar se aconchegar no meu colo logo em seguida. Afaguei suas orelhas, bufando, enquanto observava Alice sair do banheiro com a cara um pouco pálida e praticamente tremendo de raiva. Eu estranhei e aliviei meu estresse olhando curiosamente para ela. Ela sentou-se na minha frente, na sua cama, ainda com um olhar de raiva e de repete, do nada, como se alguém tivesse apertado um botão, ela começou a chorar com as mãos no rosto, trêmula.

Com o susto eu fiquei sem reação por alguns minutos, até que me dei conta do que estava acontecendo e corri para abraça-la pelos ombros. Ela chorava compulsivamente de soluçar. Eu estava extremamente confusa, então não falei nada por um bom tempo.. er..bem.. o que eu iria falar? "Calma Alice.. não é nada demais brigar e espernear com o namorado só porque ele não te esperou pra começar a jantar!". Acho que não..

Mas eu não precisei começar, graças à Merlin.

- Eu... eu.. eu não que-queria... Lilly...- soluçava ela, o som da sua voz abafada por estar derrubada nos meus ombros.

Eu apenas dava tapinhas leves nas suas costas. Ainda não sabia exatamente o que dizer em relação a isso.. e bem, se Alice andava "estourada" demais esses dias, era melhor não dizer nada sem pensar duas vezes antes.

- Ele.. ele... ele não tem culpa... – dizia, entre soluços e choros e eu não tinha mais pena porque a medida que ela ia chorando mais compulsivamente eu deixava a pena de lado para ter preocupação. Alice sempre fora sensível, mas nunca tão sensível assim.

Então eu achei algo a perguntar.

- Lice.. –e ergui seu rosto para que ela olhasse para mim. Ela tinha o rosto encharcado de lágrimas e os olhos bem vermelhos. – Aconteceu.. algo, sei lá.. algo na sua família, ou algo do tipo?...

Ela negou veemente e voltou a debulhar-se em lágrimas e novamente fiquei sem o que dizer. Só depois de alguns segundos em que ela já conseguia falar pausadamente, foi que ela disse:

- Eu... simplesmente... estou assim... não sei... o que está acontecendo... comigo...

Eu voltei a ficar sem palavras e voltei a dar tapinhas nas suas costas, e quando ia dizer algo sobre 'se desculpar com Frank', ela fez uma cara de nojo.

- Eu acho que eu comi rosbife demais... – e saiu correndo pro banheiro e só quando ela já estava lá dentro e eu ouvi o barulho de vômito é que eu comecei a ficar com certas caraminholas na minha cabeça...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- MEU MERLIN, VOCÊ É MESMO FANTÁSTICA LILLY!! VINTE PONTOS PRA GRIFINÓRIA!! – berrou Slughorn no meu ouvido, quase me deixando surda.

E isso não ajudou minha dor de cabeça passar. Eu realmente estava ficando obcecada por estudos, uma vez que Tiago não falava mais comigo. Eu lia durante as refeições, lia no dormitório, lia no intervalos, lia em todos os lugares possíveis e impossíveis (isso não quer dizer que eu absorvia tudo, até porque muitas vezes eu lia e minha mente estava bem longe dali..). E o mais interessante é que eu não queria estudar e ficava estudando.. era como se eu quisesse ter raiva de mim mesma, como se eu quisesse sentir dor de cabeça, como se eu quisesse me estressar... E o berro de Slughorn não aumentou meu humor, só aumentou a dor de cabeça...

Era a ultima aula do dia, dois tempos de Poções. Tudo bem que o professor deixou eu ficar de cabeça baixa nos primeiros vinte minutos da aula quando eu aleguei que não estava muito bem, mas considerando que eu estou querendo fazer raiva a mim mesma, eu comecei a trabalhar mesmo sem agüentar a insuportável dor.Fiz o possível e impossível para fazer a pior poção para confundir sentidos do mundo (uma poção extremamente complexa de nível NIEM) mas não sei porque diabos (vai ver é que minhas mãos fazem sem eu perceber) saiu muito boa a ponto de Slughorn quase fazer xixi nas calças quando viu a cor da poção. Eu havia rolado os olhos antes mesmo dele gritar...

- Vai pra Torre agora? Ou vai pra biblioteca novamente? – perguntou Alice, colocando seu livro na mochila de qualquer jeito, uma vez que mais uma vez a poção explodira na sua cara quando ela deixou o fogo muito alto o tempo todo (Alice era deplorável em poções, já ofereci milhões de vezes ajuda mas eu acho que ela gosta de ser ruim nessa matéria).

Eu coloquei a mão na testa guardando minhas coisas lentamente com a outra mão. Eu ia dizer que definitivamente não, que eu ia pra o dormitório nem que eu tivesse com milhões de deveres atrasados (o que não era o caso). Mas, quando eu ia dizer, ouvi uma risada estrambólica vindo da porta da sala. Não precisei ver de quem era, mas mais por massacre a mim mesma do que qualquer outra coisa, vi por entre meus olhos que estavam meio fechados por causa da dor, Tiago rindo displicentemente de algo que Lupin acabara de dizer. Apertei meus olhos com força.

- Vou pra biblioteca. – e saí correndo rapidamente da sala esbarrando propositalmente em Tiago na saída.

Se era pra chamar a atenção dele, eu consegui. Quando eu já estava virando num corredor deserto exceto por alguns fantasmas que conversavam na sua extremidade, senti uma mão me puxando pelo braço e não precisei nem olhar para ver quem era. Minha cabeça doía muito e quando eu me virei em direção a ele, vi que estava muito claro por causa do archote que estava bem ao nosso lado. Não agüentei a claridade e uma dor muito forte me veio e eu me senti como se uma fraqueza dominasse meu corpo e não agüentei minhas próprias pernas.

Cai por cima de Tiago e este me segurou com força perguntando algumas coisas como se eu havia comido direito mas as palavras vieram desconexas uma vez que eu estava a ponto de desmaiar e foi o que aconteceu em seguida.

Me acordei já sentindo uma cama fofa demais para ser a do dormitório e uma iluminação fraca demais para ser de qualquer lugar a não ser a Ala Hospitalar. Eu ouvia uma discussão feita aos sussurros e tentei organizar minha mente para captar o que era discutido... as vozes eram inconfundíveis:

- Mas são só vinte minutinhos, a senhora não pode me dar vinte minutinhos?! Eu não acredito!!- sussurrava Tiago com força.

- Não sr. Potter! Quantas vezes terei que repetir!! O senhor poderia ser menos teimoso! Agora saia! Saia! Já!! Chispa!!

- Mas Madame...

- Saaaaaaaia já!!!

- OK! Ok, ok, eu vou!- eu duvidei, erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas esse movimento besta me deixou mais cansada ainda. Resolvi continuar como uma estátua, mesmo duvidosa de que Tiago iria desistir tão fácil assim.

Ouvi um barulho de pés batendo e saindo furiosamente da Ala, segundos depois ouvi o barulho do movimento das cortinas ao redor da minha cama e por ultimo os passos da Madame Pomfrey ecoando até sua sala.

Lentamente, me ergui, a ponto de ficar um pouquinho mais alta na cama e me atrevi a abrir vagarosamente os olhos. Não foi preciso esperar muito. Alguns segundos depois a cortina lentamente se afastou e eu vi 'ninguém' entrar e fechar a cortina totalmente. Em poucos segundos, 'ninguém' deixou de ser ninguém e se transformou numa cabeça cheia de cabelos rebeldes e depois de braços, e então de pernas e então Tiago Potter estava inteiramente visível, ajeitando seus óculos e guardando sua capa dentro do bolso da capa de Hogwarts, ainda sem olhar para mim.

- Eu cheguei a pensar que você desistiria... – comentei ironicamente, com a voz rouca e foi aí que eu percebi que eu estava sentindo um gosto meio azedo na boca e percebi que tinham me dado uma poção para revitalizar forças.

Ele olhou meio assustado para mim e depois de uns segundos que ele realizou que eu estava acordada, ele fez um "Shh!" e se aproximou da cama, com um olhar preocupado.

- Volte a dormir, eu não queria acordar você...

Era esse tipo de coisa que o Tiago fazia que me assustava e ainda me assusta. Ele nunca pareceu para mim alguém que se preocupasse com algo a não ser que fosse caso de morte. Mas agora, até quando eu me engasgava com algo ou tossia demais ou espirrava demais, ele vinha com esse mesmo olhar e o mesmo timbre preocupado. Era muito estranho..

Como me assustava e eu até ficava meio incomodada quando ele me olhava assim, eu abri um sorrisinho e me atrevi a me erguer mais ainda. Como vi que ele ainda me encarava daquela forma eu fui sincera:

- Não gosto quando você me olha assim... eu estou bem, não vou morrer...

Bem, se eu quis dizer mais alguma coisa, eu não consegui. Ele me calou com um beijo que digamos assim... foi... estonteante. Fiquei sem ar instantaneamente. Uma das suas mãos segurava a minha e a outra já dominava minha nuca.. ele me beijava lentamente como se tentasse aliviar sua preocupação e ver que eu estava bem. Bom, ele comprovou isso, porque assim que nos separamos e ficamos apenas com as testas juntas, eu já tinha ficado um pouco corada. Ele deu um sorrisinho e se afastou mais satisfeito.

Ok, ele tentou se afastar, porque assim que ele se distanciou, eu deixei escapar um suspiro de indignação por isso e puxei-o de volta o beijando com fervorosidade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Quanto tempo vamos ficar plantados aqui esperando 'num-sei-quem' que você faz questão de não me dizer o nome? – perguntei, batendo as pernas nas pernas de ferro da carteira.

- Já disse, eles estão vindo...- respondeu Tiago, observando alguns livros que estavam nas prateleiras da Sala Precisa que era onde nos encontrávamos agora.

- Você disse isso há meia hora.- falei, de prontidão, sabendo o que ele responderia.

- Lilly, é só questão de paciência!- falou ele, um pouco impaciente com minha insistência, tirando por alguns segundos os olhos do livro e me olhando irritado. – Talvez se você parasse de perguntar eu parasse de responder a mesma coisa que venho respondendo há meia hora...

- Tá, não tá mais aqui quem perguntou seu chato!- eu disse, descendo da carteira, e começando a observar a sala. Estava escura porém com um candelabro azul no centro, e era cheia de prateleiras com livros sobre os mais diversos assuntos que iam de Poções mais úteis há Plantas Intocáveis do sul. – No que exatamente você pensou quando procurou esta sala? – perguntei, girando no mesmo lugar admirada com o candelabro azul. Quero dizer, eu nunca tinha visto um.

- Uma sala que ninguém nos descubra e nos dê informações suficientes para participarmos de um grupo avançado de Defesa bruxa. – respondeu, de uma vez só, sem tirar os olhos de outro livro.

- Bom texto. Pra mim só era preciso pensar numa frase ou coisa assim...

- Tenho certeza que você tem algo mais útil pra comentar. – cantarolou ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Eu fiquei um tempo em silêncio.

- Ok, eu desisto de conversar com você.. já reparou que você só me dá patada?!- perguntei indignada, sentando-me novamente na mesma carteira que estivera segundos antes.

Ele ergueu os olhos do livro e pensou por um instante me olhando. Depois recolocou-o na prateleira e soltou um suspiro arrependido.

- Tá, ok, eu to exagerando eu sei.. – e se aproximou com as mãos nos bolsos. – Não sei se você me entende mas.. é que.. tá se aproximando a final de quadribol e...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, é por isso que você tá assim?! – perguntei, finalmente entendendo o motivo de que ele andava sempre tão estressado e agoniado o tempo todo. – E eu achando que era por causa do NIEMs... – e abafei uma risadinha que não foi acompanhada por ele que agora voltara a pensar na final.

Tinha um semblante preocupado e fitava o chão se balançando nos calcanhares. Eu bufei.

- Ora vamos Tiago, não é a primeira vez que você joga...

- Mas é a última. – falou ele, de prontidão sabendo que eu falaria aquilo.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas um pouco surpresa. Eu não havia pensado naquilo. Depois de alguns minutos sem resposta, eu falei:

- É, mas você sempre foi o melhor jogador de quadribol que Hogwarts já teve, não acredito que você vai ter muitos problemas nessa final...

Só depois que falei foi que reparei. Eu nunca havia elogiado Tiago de forma tão direta e ele percebeu isso. Por um momento ele franziu o cenho como se certificasse de que realmente havia ouvido aquilo. Depois ele deu um largo e modesto sorriso (tá, não tão modesto assim, aí é pedir demais do pobre Potter), e me deu um breve beijo de agradecimento pelo elogio. Fiquei com aquele horrível sorriso bobo no rosto por alguns segundos.

Era isso que me dava medo e eu acho que eu já citei isso. Até os beijos de um segundo que ele me dá me deixa meio doente mental nível Lua McMoony. É um nível avançado sim...

Mas nossa 'conversa' não pode continuar porque a porta se abriu e um grupo de bruxos entrou.

Frank, Alice, Marlene, Sirius, Pedro, Lupin, Elifas Doge e Emelina entraram olhando ao redor para se certificar de que tinha entrado no local correto. Assim que nos avistaram, seus rostos aliviaram e eles entraram mais confiantes.

Porém, assim que entraram, não fecharam a porta. Parecia que estavam esperando alguém entrar atrás deles. E eu estava certa em relação a isso, porque logo em seguida, um Henry Bones conduzindo uma Amanda tristonha porém com um semblante revigorado entraram. Eu tomei um susto quando vi e corri pra abraçar Amanda assim que a vi.

Ela correspondeu o abraço fortemente e eu tentei passar todos os meus pêsames através dele. Amanda percebeu, porque assim que se distanciou,falou:

- Tá tudo bem, Lilly, eu to ok...

Nos reunimos no meio da sala, onde haviam almofadas misturadas com cadeiras e alguns sentaram-se nestas e outros preferiram se acomodar nas almofadas. Eu sentei-me numa cadeira ao lado de Tiago que foi o único que não ficou em pé. Parecia que ele tinha um senso de líder e gostava deste do mesmo modo que todos preferiam que ele realmente fosse o líder. Eu apenas esperei todo mundo sentar para ouvir as primeiras palavras dele. Assim que todos se sentaram, Tiago iniciou:

- Bem.. acho que todos sabemos porque estamos aqui e... eu não vou enrolar muito. – disse, com um pesar ainda maior que antes estivera por ver a cara triste e abatida de Bones e Amanda. – Todos sabemos que há um certo bruxo.. das trevas lá fora.. e.. que ele está achando que pode.. dominar os bruxos e pôr um fim nos trouxas e nos nascidos trouxas...- nesta parte ele lançou um olhar de lado para mim e eu afirmei com a cabeça para que ele continuasse. – E sabemos também que Dumbledore formou a _Ordem da Fênix_ e que infelizmente ele não obteve sucesso na seleção destes bruxos que se diziam fiéis à ele, restando apenas poucos bruxos nesse grupo. – Nesta parte ele fez uma pequena pausa nos encarando. Vendo todos estávamos quase sem piscar, ele continuou.- Bom, então, nós estamos aqui, de uma forma direta ou indireta, não para apenas para tentar acabar com esse bruxo das trevas, como também para ajudar Dumbledore a faze-lo. Então... – e nos olhou penetrantemente como se quisesse ouvir uma resposta sincera para uma pergunta séria. – Existe alguém aqui que é contra o Dumbledore ou não gosta dele ou simplesmente não quer ajuda-lo?

Eu simplesmente achei que o Tiago nem precisava perguntar. Todos permaneceram impassíveis.

Vendo isto, Tiago respirou fundo e prosseguiu:

- Certo. Então, com um pouco de treino em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas semanal, Poções, Feitiços, Transfiguração e todas as matérias possíveis que vocês puderem ajudar uns aos outros, mista com um pouco de sorte... vamos dar a Dumbledore, a nova _Ordem da Fênix_.

**N/A: **Nãããão venham com sete pedras na mão pelo amor de Deus!!

Heheheheh, gente, como eu sou uma autora muito amarelona eu vou explicar a minha demora, responder os comentários e sair correndo, tá?

Eu demorei porque voltei as aulas agora, voltei a estudar e tava lendo o sétimo livro no qual eu não irei comentar nada sobre ele já que sei que tem gente que opta por não ler antes de lançar em português, ok?!

Vamos às reviews:

**fla Marley: **Hhaushuas, como foram suas férias fla? Boas? E aí gostou do 14º? Não deixa de comentar não moça, eu adoro suas reviews! Beijos!!!

**Thaty: **Continuei, e ai? Ficou bom? Brigada pela review Thaty, beijos!!!

**Mione Moscovitz Bennet: **Hhahahah, gostou mesmo Mione? Poxa, brigada mesmo! Beijos!!!

**Srt. Lizzie Potter: **Ahhhh, bem que eu estranhei que a Eliza tinha parado de comentar.. heheheheh, mas enfim! Brigada pela review e po, eu ADORO reviews grandes porque dizem muita coisa sobre a fic e eu adoro mesmo! Sempre que tiver inspirada pra comentar grande, pode comentar hehehe, beijos!!!

**Linah Black:** Ihhh, demorei de novo, desculpa/ Beijos, brigada pela review!!

**Ray-ray-Ê:** Fiz!!! Comente!! Hhasuhasuhasuahsuahsuhasuhas.. gostasse? ;)

**mary86: **O tio Peter todo mundo gosta dele! Hehehehe, gostou do 14? Brigada pela review mary, beijos!!!

**Gisele Weasley: ** Uau! Quantos comentários!! Haushasuhaush Adorei todos!! Brigada pelas reviews Gisele! E aí? Conseguiu alcançar o 14? Beijos!!!

**Tais: **Bem Tais, aqui nesse cap vc viu que a Lilly não respondeu a carta, hehehe, ela é meio esquecidinha.. D Mas enfim! Enquanto a Lupin em relação a Lilly-Tiago eu vou explicar no próximo capitulo tá? Beijos!!! Adoreeei a review grande ! D

**Diana P. Black: **Hhahshasuhasuhas pois é, quem nunca brincou com a comida não é mesmo? Hehehehe, e aí Diana gostou do 14?! Brigada pela review querida, beijos!!!

**Xanda: **Xandaaa, gostou do 14?! É o Tiago apanhou um pouquinho mas foi bom não foi? Pelo menos ele teve um momento com a Lilly legal depois hein? ;) Hehehehehe... enfim... Beijos e brigada pela review!!!

**Franci Flom: **Oi Franci!! Bem, respondendo às suas perguntinhas-críticas heheheh (quem foram muito boas por sinal pra esclarecer ) 1º: Eu não me lembro de ter posto a Lilly 'convocando' a coruja... a coruja simplesmente veio voando mesmo.. e ela só abriu a janela, mas se eu deixei parecendo que ela tinha convocado ou algo do tipo, desculpa! Hheheheh, ela não convocou a coruja.. 2º: Então, em relação aos pais do Tiago, no 5º livro o Sirius diz que foi pra casa de Tiago no 6º ano e os pais do Tiago morreram recentemente ( na história) ou seja, no 7º. Sirius tava fazendo outras coisas e em outro lugar nestas férias de Natal do sétimo ano, que eu explicarei depois.. ;) Mas brigada pelas perguntas Franci, valeu mesmo! Beijos!!!

**Himitsu Hime: **Hehehehe, não me apressarei muito pra terminar, prometo! Beijos Himitsu e brigada pela review e o elogio ok?

**.Crisalida.: **E aí Lili? Gostou?! Huahsuahsuahs,brigada pela review moça!!! Todo mundo tem que sofrer um pouquinho no amor né? Beijos!!!

**Kathy Roughnight: **Eu li suas plaquinhas de continua e está aí a continuação! Brigada pela review Kathy, beijooooooooooooooooossss!!!

**Celes: **Hheheheheh, gostasse tanto do 13 assim? Nossa brigada! Mas vc tem razão poucos superam os da briga das meninas e dos meninos!!! Brigada pela review e os elogios tá Celes? Valeu mesmooooooooooooo! Beijooooes!!!

Bem, considerações finais:

Não tenho!

Ok que brincadeira sem graça.. valeu pelas reviews, como sempre eu to com pressa, mas brigada brigada MESMO por tudo viu pessoal? Adoro a reviews de vocês e tentarei mais uma vez demorar menos que dessa vez pra postar o 15! Beijos!!!

Tchau!!!


	15. A final do Quadribol

**Cap. 15: A final do Quadribol.**

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens e locais desta fic, não pertencem à mim e sim a Madame Rowling, à quem devo todo meu respeito! Heheheh, vamos deixar de enrolação e vamos à fic!

**N/A¹: **Este capítulo contém _action_ não muito pesada, mas o suficiente para incomodar aqueles que não gostam. Então prestem atenção com a parte que lêem ok? Boa leitura.

_Eu simplesmente achei que o Tiago nem precisava perguntar. Todos permaneceram impassíveis. _

_Vendo isto, Tiago respirou fundo e prosseguiu:_

_- Certo. Então, com um pouco de treino em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas semanal, Poções, Feitiços, Transfiguração e todas as matérias possíveis que vocês puderem ajudar uns aos outros, mista com um pouco de sorte... vamos dar a Dumbledore, a nova Ordem da Fênix._

No começo nós estávamos caminhando devagar e devo confessar, um pouco desanimados por não ver progresso aparente. Mas depois de uns bons dois meses já estávamos realmente empolgados com a evolução. Eu comecei a entender Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas bem até demais assim como Emelina, Alice e Frank. Já Tiago, Amanda, Henry e Pedro começaram a fazer poções muitas vezes até melhor que as minhas (er.. na verdade, chegavam bem perto, mas, acho que melhor é exagero... hehe). E por sua vez, Marlene, Sirius e Lupin conseguiram atingir um nível em Feitiços extraordinário assim como todos nós surpreendíamos a Profª. McGonagall à cada aula de Transfiguração de forma que viramos os melhores da sala (graças a ajuda de Lupin que era o cabeça de transfiguração do nosso grupo).

Outra coisa empolgante é que agora, fazíamos as coisas sem notar. Por exemplo, Tiago conseguiu pela primeira vez fazer a poção "demoníaca" (como ele bem denominara) sozinho e sem ajuda de ninguém quando eu apenas me cortei na janela da sala de Defesa. Outro exemplo (que nos encontramos agora), é que duelávamos de uma forma realmente rápida. Conseguimos chegar no nível realmente avançado de Defesa. Todos nós. Eu não sei dizer se era porque Tiago é um bom professor ou se era porque estávamos empenhados. A questão era que conseguíamos lutar com mais de um ao mesmo tempo e tínhamos reflexos muito rápidos. Estávamos treinando lutas de um contra três...

- Não se esqueçam... bloqueiem em todas as direções e ataquem só em uma por vez!- dizia Tiago rondando os grupos.

Eu treinava com Alice, Lupin e Pedro. Estava na vez de Pedro ser atacado. Ele tremia dos pés à cabeça de tanto nervosismo. Lupin tentou acalma-lo mas de alguma forma ele não conseguia manter os nervos sob controle... Ele ficou na nossa frente e quando Tiago ordenou que atacássemos ele conseguiu bloquear apenas o lado de Lupin e Alice. E eu esqueci que era pra pegar mais leve com Pedro..

- _Riddikulus!!_- lancei, esquecendo que minha varinha adorava executar este feitiço.

O pobre do Pedro caiu metros da minha frente e ainda bateu a cabeça numa prateleira mas graças à Merlin (ou a Remo que afastou a prateleira com um feitiço rapidamente), o objeto não chegou a cair em cima dele e ele não ficou desacordado. Corri até seu encontro, preocupada, e me ajoelhei ao seu lado, assim como todos na sala corriam para ver se ele estava bem.

- Pedro... eu... você está bem não está?- perguntei gaguejando, minhas mãos um pouco trêmulas.

Ele parecia um pouco confuso, mas depois que abanou a cabeça para os lados bagunçando seus cabelos alourados ralos, com seus olhos saltados e disse, num tom aparentemente normal:

- Estou bem sim... eu... to legal.

E se levantou ainda cambaleante com a ajuda de Remo.

- Lílian. – chamou Tiago, de uma forma que eu já sabia exatamente o que ele ia falar, até porque não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia.

Eu, que já me encontrava de costas pronta para voltar para posição do trio, estaquei e rolei os olhos inutilmente. Girei nos calcanhares e fui até Tiago lentamente, já sabendo o que me aguardava.

Ele tinha o semblante irritado de como sempre ficava quando eu fazia aquilo.

- Lilly... – começou ele, a voz controlada.

- Sim? – eu respondi afrontadamente ainda de olhos fechados sem coragem de o encarar cara a cara.

- Você sabe lançar outros feitiços não sabe? – perguntou, a voz tremendo um pouco.

- Sei... – respondi, colocando as mãos para trás e me balançando nos calcanhares como uma criança que acabara de fazer uma besteira.

- Então me responda, com uma resposta convincente, claro, se puder... – sua voz foi falhando e ficando esganiçada. – Porque DIABOS você não consegue lançar outro feitiço?! Quero dizer, esse feitiço pode até ter o nome "Azaração Lílian Evans" e não "Para rebater bicho-papão" de tanto que você o usa!!

- E qual é o problema nisso?! Quero dizer, eu sou realmente boa nele, você sabe que eu sou um cocô nos feitiços de Defesa... – me defendi com um linguajar bem apropriado, obrigada.

- Eu sei! Mas é sua marca registrada já! Você nunca iria conseguir se passar por outra pessoa, ou confundir, ou se disfarçar se você sempre usar esse, fora que... – e nessa altura ele já estava exaltado, não que gritasse, mas sim gesticulava muito e andava de um lado para o outro. – Existem outros feitiços a serem executados, o Pedro estava totalmente concentrado, você sabe que um feitiço de Confundir Sentidos seria perfeito para ele!!

- Mas eu...- comecei a alegar, mas aí desisti no meio do caminho, me arrependendo muito por isso.

Tiago reparou que eu iria me entregar.

- Você andou treinando o feitiço de confundir sentidos, não andou? – perguntou ele, me olhando fundo nos olhos e se aproximando de mim de uma forma ameaçadora.

Eu fiquei praticamente sem defesas, eu geralmente era ruim em mentir mas com alguém me olhando tão de perto assim, ainda mais esse alguém que tem os olhos castanhos esverdeados mais perturbadores do universo, eu era péssima. Deixei minha pose de criança arrependida e comecei a me encolher a medida que ele se aproximava como se quisesse descobrir se eu havia praticado ou não com a proximidade.

- Eu.. eu... – balbuciei. – Na verdade... eu...

"_Não pratiquei._"pensei inocentemente.

"_Eu desconfiei"_ , disse uma voz irritada porém divertida na minha cabeça e eu vi uma sobrancelha do Potter erguer-se.

"_Merda"_ xinguei.

"_Fique depois que todo mundo for embora...quero ter uma conversinha com você."_

E se afastou de mim, mas eu não pude deixar de reparar no ar de riso dele. Porém, ao contrário do que muitas garotinhas iriam fazer que seria ficar aliviadas por exemplo, eu fiquei ainda mais tensa. Quero dizer, ele estava realmente irritado comigo porque era o nono feitiço que me mandava praticar e eu não praticava. Das cinco primeiras vezes ele deixou passar, me ensinando na aula mesmo. Nas outras três vezes ele me olhou torto e deixou que Remo me ensinasse o feitiço. E agora ele estava realmente irritado, e ainda saiu com um ar divertido? Eu estou com medo.

No fim da aula, nós já tínhamos um grande progresso. (Menos meu, claro).

Todos já sabiam lutar na desvantagem com uma pequena exceção de Pedro que ainda era atacado com uma freqüência básica. Mas isso não vinha ao caso e não vem ao caso agora também. Quando todos saíram da sala, Tiago fechou a porta atrás de Frank que fora o ultimo a sair e quando se virou ainda tinha aquele brilho maníaco no olhar.

- Agora, vamos a aula particular, não é mesmo? – perguntou, ainda com a maldita sobrancelha erguida.

Eu engoli em seco e quando eu esperava que ele fosse tirar a varinha do bolso da capa, ele apenas sentou no centro da sala com as pernas cruzadas e indicou a sua frente para que eu sentasse também.

Eu olhei de uma forma extremamente tosca e me aproximei com um medo descomunal. Quero dizer, o que DIABOS aquilo tudo queria dizer?!

Sentei-me vagarosamente, a alguns metros a sua frente e cruzei as pernas assim como ele tinha feito. Fiquei com o cenho franzido por um tempo até ele fechar os olhos lentamente e ai esquecer que eu tava lá.

Sério.

Sem eu querer, eu comecei a indagar a mim mesmo que diabos ele tava fazendo. Estava parecendo mais uma sessão de _yoga_ ou qualquer outra coisa que os trouxas orientais inventaram para tentar relaxar as pessoas nervosas porque realmente não têm uma poção calmante na mesa de cabeceira como eu tenho. (Falar nessa poção, é extraordinária, se um dia você tiver a oportunidade experimentar, experimente! É simplesmente maravilhosa! Você toma antes de dormir e eu juro que você vai ter os melhores sonhos do universo! Tem uns efeitos colaterais dependendo da quantidade em que se toma, como baba excessiva e tontura no outro dia, mas não é nada que um lencinho e uns tropeços não resolvam!)

Ficamos uns dez minutos dessa forma até que ele falou lentamente:

- Tenta manter, por favor, sua mente vazia.

- HAN?! – o meu 'han' foi o mais escandaloso que eu consegui dar. – Você ta pedindo para um alcoólatra largar a bebida, Potter?!

Ele deixou-se abafar uma risadinha pelo nariz mas continuou com os olhos fechados.

- Você pensa em muita coisa Evans, deixe a cabeça vazia. Concentre-se no azul. – falou ele, como se pedisse para que eu amarrasse os cadarços do sapato.

Eu fiz a cara mais estranha que eu consegui arranjar. Quero dizer, "concentre-se no azul"?! Ora vamos, aquilo parecia mais coisa da Lua e suas viagens no mundo de Buda, porque no meu mundo realmente não...

- Lílian, você não tá colaborando... – disse ele, já abrindo os olhos e me olhando entediado.

- Ora vamos Tiago, o que você quer? Eu não sei nem se eu tenho um 'azul' dentro da minha cabeça! Quero dizer, o que diabos é azul?! Nós temos uma espécie de arco-íris no cérebro é isso?!

- Azul Lílian!- falou ele mais alto para sobrepor a minha voz. Quando eu me calei, ele prosseguiu. – Azul é a forma de nós falarmos da inércia mental... do ponto de nossa cabeça em que nós não pensamos em nada.. do ponto em que só existe você e seu próprio eu dentro de um pensamento uno. – concluiu de forma dramaticamente relaxada.

Eu não duvido nada se na minha cara estivesse pintado uma grande interrogação vermelha, porque nesse momento eu realmente achava que o Potter tava precisando de uns tapinhas para voltar pro mundo real.

- Ok, vamos fazer isso de um modo mais simples, porém mais doloroso. – resolveu ele, cinco minutos depois.

Foi aí que eu senti a pontada fina dentro da minha cabeça aumentando cada vez mais, de uma forma que esquentava todo o crânio parecendo que ele ia explodir a qualquer momento, tanto que eu coloquei minhas duas mãos na cabeça. E na velocidade que veio, foi embora a dor, deixando só um zumbido no meu ouvido.

"_Tá vendo que assim dói mais?"_ disse a voz do Potter dentro da minha cabeça.

" _Ah, isso era pra conectar o sistema sem precisar doer, era?"_

"_Digamos que sim, Lilly... mas você não tem um arco-íris na cabeça, então eu não posso fazer nada.."_ seu tom era totalmente irônico.

"_Ok, ok, vamos repassar isso. Como é que funcionaria se eu conseguisse achar o 'azul' na minha cabeça?"_

"_Vamos ver.. considerando que o 'azul' é a inércia da sua mente, eu entraria nela sem precisar, como posso dizer? Esbarrar em uma enxurrada de bobagens que você pensa."_

"_Você foi realmente grosso agora, só pra deixar claro."_

"_Porque?"_

"_Porque você disse que eu só penso bobagem, e isso não é verdade."_

"_Bem, desculpa.. não era exatamente isso que eu queria dizer, eu queria dizer que você.."_

"_Então, para quê que você quer treinar essa geringonça mesmo?"_

"_Essa 'geringonça' Lilly, é um dom caso você não saiba..."_

"_Mais um de vários que eu já tenho, ótimo!"_

"_Então, voltando... a 'geringonça' é um dom. E é pra isso que eu estamos aqui, olhando um para o outro, sentados, numa posição meio patética, e não para treinar yoga como vossa senhoria estava desconfiando que fosse. Aliás, sarcasmo admirável o seu.."_

"_Obrigada, faço o meu melhor. Mas.. não sei ainda exatamente pra que estamos aqui.."_

"_Então. Como a senhorita ainda é leiga no assunto..."_

"_Um dos poucos que ainda me dou a ousadia de ser leiga."_

"_Ignorei. Como a senhorita ainda é leiga no assunto, e eu não, irei ensina-la como dominar a sua mente corretamente, a como 'conectar a geringonça', a como comunicar-se a distância (apesar de que você já conseguiu a distância naquele dia no Natal em que seu maravilhoso pai estava guardando meu 'quarto' pacificamente), e como a bloquear sua mente para o indesejável, ou seja, Oclumência."_

"_Ah!!! Vou poder te bloquear Potter?!"_

"_Engraçadinha..."_

"_Quando você diz a distância, você diz o quê? Quilômetros de distância?"_

"_Milhares de quilômetros. Milhões. Bilhões."_

"_Não acho que será necessário, já que nesse planeta não temos tanto espaço assim, a não ser que queiramos nos comunicar em outra galáxia, o que eu não duvido que você não queira fazer..."_

"_Eu acho que conseguir penetrar a __sua__ mente Lilly, já foi um milagre..."_

"_Será que conseguiremos um dia conversar sem espetar um ao outro?"_

"_Acho que não. Até porque é mais divertido do jeito que tá.."_

"_Ok. Vamos treinar essa geringonça..."_

- Sim, vamos. – disse Tiago, rompendo a ligação, fazendo eu gemer um "Ai!" da pontada fina e rápida que se instalou em minha cabeça, e aqueceu os músculos do pescoço girando-o de um lado pro outro, como se quisesse tirar algum stress momentâneo.

Eu fiquei com a mão na cabeça por um tempo ainda, até que balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e ajeitei os cabelos direitamente atrás da orelha, e tentei me focalizar no que Tiago iria dizer.

- Voltando para o início. Tente ao máximo, e eu faço questão de repetir, ao máximo, esvaziar sua mente, senão todo esforço será em vão e você vai sentir a pontada na cabeça da mesma forma. – explicou, me olhando com a chata e sexy sobrancelha erguida.

- Ok. – engoli em seco. Quero dizer, ia ser bem difícil mesmo deixar minha mente... como posso dizer... em branco.

Mas eu tentei. Tentei e digamos que de certa forma eu consegui. Quero dizer, eu não deixei a mente cem por cento em branco, eu deixei noventa e nove por cento. Eu me concentrei em apenas no carão que iria levar de Tiago se eu não conseguisse fazer isso rápido. Bom, o resultado foi o chamado "quase lá".

Senti uma pequena dor aguda, mas foi mais rápida do que as que normalmente vinham. Mas mesmo assim, eu estava meio que esperando que não viesse nenhuma dor, e quando me veio a pontada, me veio ao mesmo tempo um susto, e eu deixei escapar um suspiro de surpresa.

Eu, que estava com os olhos bem fechados, abri-os lentamente esperando meu castigo.

Mas Tiago continuava com os olhos fechados.

- Quase lá. Vamos, foi um avanço Lilly. – disse ele, num tom tranqüilo porém firme de quem queria que aquilo saísse ainda naquele dia.

Vendo que eu tinha conseguido um avanço e nenhuma sobrancelha chata me importunou, percebi que minhas mãos haviam suado diante da perspectiva do fora do moreno à minha frente, e então enxuguei-as na barra da saia, afastando os cabelos do rosto com um movimento brusco do pescoço, e resolvendo que agora iria sair cem por cento. Me concentrei e tentei não deixar nada a não ser um vácuo em minha mente.

Mas bem na maldita hora, me veio uma coceira na orelha. Estava começando a arder e se eu não coçasse imediatamente eu iria morrer com o ardor e a agonia, e minha orelha iria desmanchar-se no chão. Eu preferi minha orelha que minha cabeça e seus protestos pra que eu voltasse a me concentrar para que ela não sentisse aquela dor novamente. Cocei apressadamente a orelha, e então me veio a dita pontada.

- Merda. – deixei escapar, dando um tapa na minha própria testa com a mão que há pouco havia coçado a orelha.

Abri os olhos por debaixo da mão que estava em minha testa, pronta para ver a sobrancelha erguida e o olhar de reprovação de Tiago, porém, o que eu vi, fez com que eu bufasse de impaciência.

Ele rolava de rir no chão.

- Ok, ok, você sabe que eu adoro quando o circo começa, e a principal palhaça da história sou eu, e o melhor! – acrescentei levantando um pouco minha voz já que as risadas estrambólicas Potterianas ficavam cada vez mais fortes. – O melhor é quando a própria palhaça não sabe porque a "platéia" – e fiz questão de fazer as aspas com as mãos. – está rindo dela!

Tiago tentava se controlar colocando-se de joelhos e tossindo para que parasse de rir (é uma tática boa, na verdade, eu nunca usei. Já passei por momentos hiper constrangedores por não saber controlar minha risada. É um mal. Mas quem sabe eu consigo, agora com essa tática da tosse?! Nossa! Viva Tiago!), e então tirou os óculos para poder enxugar os olhos que tinham muitas lágrimas.

Aí me veio um embrulho estomacal.

Eu nunca havia visto Tiago sem o óculos desde que estávamos namorando... quero dizer, vê-lo sem óculos e rindo era como se eu visse o antigo Potter. Aquele que eu "desprezava" com todas as forças. E lembrando disso eu lembrei da foto que no momento continuava embaixo do meu travesseiro. A foto que eu "roubara" de Alice (ora vamos, ela não vai sentir falta!). Isso me trouxe uma filosofia de segundos que eu vou ter que transcrever aqui (como sempre, podem rolar os olhos..).

Isso me deixava intrigada sobre a "mudança" do Tiago. Quero dizer, será que ele havia realmente mudado? Ele me parecia muito igual a antes, só que por trás daquela diversão diária sempre tinha um humor negro. Pra esclarecer melhor, ele não tinha mais aquela alegria "pura". Não era natural. E vê-lo rir daquela forma, abertamente, parecia que estava sendo a primeira risada sincera que eu o vira dar desde o início do ano letivo. Alguma coisa estava realmente acontecendo com ele... por dentro. E eu sabia disso.

Bem essa filosofia (até que foi rapidinha, nem doeu), fez com que eu ficasse com aquela famosa cara de idiota endiabrada (ou boba apaixonada como queiram denominar). E assim que Tiago pôs os óculos novamente, ele a percebeu (a cara de boba endiabrada ou idiota apaixonada).

Isso o fez... fechar os olhos imediatamente. (Estranho né? Mas ele tinha um plano..)

E rapidamente eu senti como se um vento leve e quente tivesse passado pelo meu rosto e ouvi claramente à voz, sem dores prévias:

"_Apaixonada doce Lilly?"_

Na hora senti uma empolgação repentina. Eu havia conseguido!! Ou melhor, ele havia conseguido! Ou melhor, nós dois havíamos conseguido!! Eu conseguia ouvi-lo claramente na minha mente sem sentir dor nenhuma antes disso!! Era muito legal!!

"_Conseguimos!! Mas... como?!"_

"_Digamos que seu momento de... lerdisse (por falta de outra palavra) favoreceu à conexão sem sofrimentos posteriores."_

Não gostei do "lerdisse".

" _Pra sua informação Potter, eu estava pensando em __você__, na hora da minha cara __lerda__... então se a carapuça de pensamento __lerdo__ caiu em você..."_

"_Lilly, eu só estava brincando!!"_

"_Ahm, você diz isso __agora__."_

"_Vamos parar com as hostilidades pelo amor de tudo que eu amo!"_

"_Porque de tudo que você ama?! Porque não em nome de tudo que __eu__ amo?!"_

"_Simples. Porque eu amo você."_

Ok, me pegou. Um minuto de silêncio em ambas as cacholas.

"_Ok, essa você venceu. Na próxima eu vou pensar em algo inteligente para dizer antes de me sentir ofendida."_

"_Seria uma boa mesmo. Agora voltando, você percebeu porque eu consegui penetrar na sua mente sem dores?"_

Outro minuto de silêncio. (Esse um pouco constrangedor porque eu não sabia a resposta.. hehe).

"_Enfim.."_ prosseguiu ele. _"Porque você estava altamente envolvida emocionalmente comigo!"_

" _Você quer dizer que minha cara lerda era de 'emocionalmente envolvida' de forma drástica?!"_

"_Não. Eu quis dizer que sua cara lerda era de 'altamente envolvida emocionalmente' de forma drástica."_

" _Potter!! Pare com isso!! A ordem dos ingredientes não altera o teor da poção!"_

" _As vezes altera."_

"_Não altera."_

"_As vezes sim!"_

"_CLARO que não altera, Potter."_

"_E o que me diz da poção da insanidade temporária? Hum? Será que se eu botar o caule de juá antes da saliva de fada mordente, sai a mesma coisa? Han?"_

Eu odeio o Potter.

"_Sabia que eu te odeio?"_

"_Não, você não me odeia, você me ama e sempre me amou."_

"_Você pode parar por favor de fazer questão de me deixar sem graça?"_

"_Quer que eu te deixe sem graça mesmo?"_

"_Não."_

"_Abra os olhos (aliás você pode ficar com os olhos abertos pra falar mentalmente)."_

"_(É, mas com os olhos abertos eu me distraio mais), e eu disse que eu NÃO quero ficar sem graça."_

"_Abra os olhos, sua chatinha ruiva."_

"_Não abro e esse apelido foi um dos mais..."_

"_Abra."_

"_Tá! Saco!"_

Assim que eu abri os olhos eu me deparei com dois grandes olhos castanho-esverdeados a muito menos de um palmo do meu rosto. No início eu estreitei os meus demonstrando que não fiquei muito feliz com aquela aproximação repentina. Mas o olhar divertido de Tiago fez com que eu desmanchasse minha leve irritação em pedaços. Era o poder que ele tinha e ainda tem sobre mim. É só dar um sorrisinho maroto e um olhar divertido que qualquer casca de irritação ou orgulho que eu tenha, se quebra e se degrada com facilidade. Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos uma vez que ele estava sentado ao meu lado. Sua mão começou a lentamente deslizar pelo meu rosto antes mesmo que eu percebesse. Seu toque nunca fora tão suave... cheguei até a fechar os olhos novamente, e senti os pelos dos meus braços se arrepiarem de forma rápida. Era quase automático, quando sua mão atingia o destino esperado, quando ela se acomodava confortavelmente na minha nuca, eu não conseguia segurar minha cabeça. Essa era a hora em que seu cheiro masculino vinha mais forte sobre mim e eu deixava minha cabeça apoiar-se no seu ombro sem medo, e ele apossava-se do meu pescoço dando de beijos leves, à mordiscadas, à beijos mais pesados mais quentes e possessivos.

Mas dessa vez ele não passou muito tempo no pescoço. Algo como um choque elétrico o atingiu e quase o fez pular e então avançar diretamente para meu queixo para não pouco depois atingir em cheio minha boca, daquela forma que raramente acontecia, aparentemente ensaiado. Eu não tive forças nem para replicar, parecia mais um mero instrumento que estava lá. Apenas me deixava levar, sem objeções. Até que as coisas começaram a... não andar por onde deviam andar.

Eu fui totalmente influenciada pelo momento, e me deixei encostar na parede fria de pedra bruta do nosso pequeno esconderijo de aulas, enquanto Tiago continuava com seu trabalho de me beijar avidamente enquanto uma de suas mãos já tomava conta da minha coxa e a outra passeava livremente sem dar satisfação pelas minhas costas, me deixando completamente arrepiada. Entre os beijos já podia se ouvir a respiração entrecortada de ambos e até mesmo gemidos prazerosos quando um mordia o lábio do outro. Eu já apertava o seu couro cabeludo com uma das mãos e com a outra eu apertava ansiosamente seu ombro.

Meu coração parecia que iria explodir a qualquer hora. Quero dizer..

Do jeito que as coisas andavam ali, daqui a pouco a puritana Lilly iria abandonar seu adjetivo. Porém, caríssimos, quem disse que a Lilly do momento acordava?

Meu suéter já estava bem largado no chão, o dele também, nós já nos encontrávamos de joelhos, descabelados, nos beijando avidamente, as mãos não pediam mais licença, sua camisa já se encontrava desabotoada (não fiz isso em sã consciência) até a metade, e a minha até o terceiro botão (não deixei isso em sã consciência). As mãos dele estavam apoiadas na minha cintura quando senti-as subirem a ponto de chegarem no quarto botão...

Eu ia deixar. Confesso. Ia, ia, ia.

Mas porque logo o pretérito imperfeito? Porque "ia" e não "deixei"?

Bem, lá estávamos nós no vigésimo quarto nível de amasso (amassos tem níveis?!), quando sem barulho algum denunciando algo, alguém entrou.

Quem era esse alguém?

- AH! LÍLIAN!

Gritou Alice, o ser-mais-inconveniente-douniverso-paraleloounão-dentrodetodaumagaláxia-espaço-vácuo-semfim.

Ódio.

Fiquei vermelhíssima, o mais vermelho que você conseguir imaginar, e eu sinceramente não lembro se foi de raiva ou vergonha ou os dois ao mesmo tempo (mais provável que seja a ultima opção). Tiago se jogou contra parede que há pouco eu estava apoiada, se recolhendo como se fosse um feto (foi estranho), e eu me levantei de um salto mais embaraçada que nunca, balbuciando coisas sem sentido enquanto Alice, mais amiga e mais compreensiva impossível (irônico) continuou lá que nem uma pateta cobrindo os olhos de uma coisa que já tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Alice... eu... não... engano... você... que é que tá acontecendo aqui?! – (é, eu terminei bem não foi? Não era pra ela perguntar alguma coisa e eu explicar essa coisa?).

Mas Alice (babuína) estava em choque e "tapou" os olhos com as mãos (sabe quando você tapa os olhos mas deixa aquelas frestinhas entre os dedos tipo "não" quero ver isso!? Pois é, ela tava assim... Enxerida.), sem se movimentar, apenas falando por debaixo das mãos:

- Eu... eu... – quem ela pensa que era?! Quem tinha direito de gaguejar era eu!!! – Eu... só que... você tava demorando muito e ... o toque... de recolher...

Agora diga... diga se não é pra MATAR uma criatura dessas?!

Mas eu não precisei falar nada. Eu estreitei meus olhos e Tiago falou, já um pouco recomposto:

- Lílian é monitora-chefe Alice, não precisava ter se preocupado com ela. – seu tom não era nem de raiva, e nem de arrependimento. Aliás, tava muito sem emoção pro meu gosto. Não arrisquei olhar de relance para ele pois ainda não estava preparada.

- É, eu sou monitora-chefe Alice, não precisava ter se preocupado comigo. – disse Lílian, a papagaia. (Hunpf!)

- Tá. – disse Alice, num tom de urgência que precisava sair dali rapidamente. – Eu to... de... saída... – ia dizendo ela, enquanto se afastava em direção à porta da sala Precisa. – Eu não... não... se preocupem... eu.. – abriu a porta, com as mãos trêmulas. – Eu...

Mas aí eu fiz o que eu achava que seria certo, e realmente foi certo.

- Espera Alice! Eu vou com você, tenho que terminar meu dever de Transfiguração! – menti, correndo atrás dela.

Eu tinha e ainda tenho a plena certeza de que só seria extremamente constrangedor se eu ficasse ali, tanto pra mim quanto pra Tiago. Eu sei que ele sempre tem o que dizer mesmo nas horas mais embaraçosas mas eu não sei se eu seria capaz de escutar mesmo as brincadeirinhas pra descontrair dele, sem ficar rubra e querer morrer na mesma hora. Então, resolvi no final das contas seguir Alice e me preparar para o "O que você pensa que estava fazendo Lilly?!" que ela iria falar assim que fechássemos a porta.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo Lilly?! – indagou Alice, assim que fechei a porta, deixando um Tiago meio sem jeito, coçando a nuca e fingindo arrumar a sala.

Eu bufei, mas não pude deixar de ficar vermelha. Meus genes nunca falham.

- Você sabe que a vontade de responder um certo desaforo está na ponta da língua, não sabe?- perguntei, não em tom de briga, mas demonstrando que só faltava pouco para ela me fazer querer ser um avestruz e enterrar minha cabeça no chão.

Ela me olhou de relance, reconhecendo.

- É, sei... – nós andávamos em passos firmes e rápidos em direção a Sala Comunal. – Mas.. Lilly, você sabe que não vai escapar do meu mini-interrogatório não é? – e me olhou de relance novamente.

- Sei.- respondi simplesmente, enjoada demais para falar muito.

- _Forca de leão_.- falou quase que simultaneamente Alice, para a Mulher Gorda que guardava o buraco do retrato na entrada da Sala.

Assim que entramos, vimos que muitos ainda estavam lá, uma vez terminado o jantar, alguns fazendo deveres, outros acomodados de frente à lareira conversando, outros comendo sapos de chocolate e trocando figurinhas, e alguns estressados estudando avidamente (lê-se alunos do quinto e sétimo ano). Eu passei batida por todos eles, e foi até estranho eu ter reparado em tanta coisa, uma vez que estava embaraçada demais pra reparar em algo.

Quando abrimos a porta do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, vimos Luna lendo seu Pasquim acomodada na cama, virar os olhos rapidamente para nós duas, curiosa. Logo adiante, Emelina alimentava seus hamsters e não prestou muita atenção em nós, Marlene lia algum livro que eu não consegui ler o titulo, na sua cama, e Amanda estava brincando de atirar a bolinha para seu gato Pietro e Baltazar.

Corri diretamente pra minha cama, me jogando em seguida. Alice sentou-se pesadamente na sua cama e me encarou com um olhar cansado. Lua veio quase deslizando por entre as camas até a nossa.

- Olá, porque demorou Lilly? – perguntou ela, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Ah Lua, ela estava ocupada demais para ir jantar, sabe? – respondeu Alice por mim, piscando maldosamente para a loira.

Lua, que apesar de aluada de besta não tem nada, estreitou os olhos da forma que me arrepiava (Lua com modos normais não é normal).

Eu apenas me virei de modo que fiquei com a barriga para baixo e apoiei meu queixo nas duas mãos.

- Vou resumir logo, antes que as duas comecem com o joguinho de metáforas para explicar o que eu estava fazendo tá ok?- falei e respirei fundo. – Eu estava no nível quatro quase cinco com Tiago, ponto.

Lua deixou seus olhos quase caírem das órbitas.

Deixem-me apresentar a nossa escala de níveis de amasso. É simples, quando a coisa tá no número um está bem ruim, chega a dar sono. Número dois tá só nos beijos. Número três beijos ardentes e um algo mais. Número quatro alguns roupas espalhadas pelo chão e umas pequeninas indecências. Número cinco: o ato.

- Nível quatro beirando cinco?! – repetiu Lua, deixando seu queixo cair.

- Sem sombra de dúvidas, vi com meus próprios olhos. – respondeu Alice, fazendo uma careta indecente na qual Lua começou a rir e a própria Alice também.

- Seus próprios olhos intrometidos e mal-educados... – intervim sem rir da palhaçada das duas, no meu mau humor clássico. – Assim como suas mãos mal-educadas que fizeram questão de não bater na porta, não é dona Alice?

Mas as duas estavam ocupadas demais, rindo. Eu rolei os olhos e enterrei minha cara no travesseiro. Eu queria sumir.

Uma vez cessados os risos, Alice falou com um suspiro de alguém cansado de tanto rir:

- Ai, ai... Ora vamos, Lilly, você tem que parar com essa vergonha toda, vocês tão quase chegando lá, se você está assim só porque nós descobrimos que você está no nível quatro com o Tiago, imagine quando descobrirmos do nível cinco?!

Eu ergui levemente meu rosto, mas a voz ainda saiu abafada do travesseiro.

- Que tal vocês não descobrirem?

- Isso é meio que impossível, eu iria saber de qualquer forma. – respondeu Alice, um pouco mais séria.

Eu bufei e enterrei totalmente meu rosto de novo.

Isso era verdade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Certo, quais as propriedades da pedra da lua mesmo?

- Várias.

- Certo, cite algumas.

- São... pedras.

- Tiago.

- Ok,... tem formato... de... pedras?

- Vamos tentar uma ultima vez sem eu ficar vermelha...

- São... duras que nem... pedras?

- Ok, isso foi de propósito. – e fechei o livro rapidamente. – O que tá acontecendo?

Tiago suspirou. Eu sabia o que tava acontecendo, mas ainda não tinha ouvido da boca dele. Não, não era nada relacionado àquele dia. Tinha algo a ver com quadribol, estudos e ataques de Comensais por todo o país. Mas digamos que o número um estava mais agravado porque a final seria naquele final de semana (estávamos na quarta-feira).

Ele espreguiçou-se por um momento e depois voltou-se para mim.

- Você sabe o que é, não se faça de burra.

Foi. Foi simples assim. Simples e grosseiramente assim. Ele me atacou e eu não tinha feito nada. Aquilo era seu primeiro ataque de estresse que eu estava presenciando? Mesmo que fosse, aquilo não era motivo para estar me atacando de tal forma...

Empertiguei-me na mesma hora, sem poder evitar que meu queixo caísse por um momento de surpresa.

- Eu não estou me _fazendo de burra_, Tiago. Eu só estou perguntando...

- Uma coisa que você já sabe a resposta. Pra quê ficar com esse joguinho? Você sabe que eu detesto isso...

- Detesta o quê, exatamente? – perguntei, estreitando os olhos.

- Essa... essa...- provavelmente ele estava sem palavras pra descrever o que ele sentia. Não que tivesse uma explicação plausível, mas tudo bem... – Essa sua vontade de conversar sobre... sei lá.. o que eu to sentindo...

- E não é pra eu fazer isso?- indaguei, jogando meu lápis longe (coitado, bateu na quina da mesa e morreu decapitado), e bufando sem paciência. – Ah... quer saber? Vamos direto ao ponto!- joguei meus cabelos pra trás dos ombros e falei, sem muita calma. – Porque esse quadribol tá te estressando tanto? Quero dizer, isso não é a única coisa na sua vida, afinal ela não depende disso...

- É fácil pra você falar uma vez que você e trasgo no quadribol é a mesma coisa.

Rápido e chocante.

- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?! – berrei, sem medo. E não preciso explicar nada, vocês mesmo leram. – EM CADA CINCO FRASES QUE VOCÊ TA FALANDO, SEIS SÃO ME HUMILHANDO DE ALGUMA FORMA, O QUE EU FIZ PRA VOCÊ?!

Não falei mais nada, nem deixei que ele falasse mais nada. Saí em disparada da biblioteca (claro que também conta o fato que eu estava sem condições de ouvir sermões da Madame Pince naquele momento), deixando um Tiago rubro pra trás e vários espectadores curiosos, sem deixar de lado minhas lágrimas que escorriam sensivelmente pelo meu rosto.

- O que ele acha que tá fazendo falando comigo dessa forma? – fui falando sozinha, a mochila presa revoltantemente no meu ombro, e passos largos me conduzindo só Merlin sabia pra onde. – Quero dizer, eu não fiz nada pra ele! Eu nem ao menos to estressada esses dias, eu até ensinei cinco vezes como preparar a poção anestésica!

Virei na esquina de algum corredor ainda resmungando comigo mesma.

- Eu e trasgo...a mesma coisa?!- repeti o que ele dissera, fazendo uma cara extremamente ofendida que eu deveria ter feito igual na hora. – Quero dizer, ele e trasgo em Poções é a mesma coisa! Aquele... aquele... – procurei, procurei e achei. – Ignorante! Ele vai ver só... dá vontade de mandar ele pegar essa ignorância e...

- Olha a boca suja Evans.

Na mesma hora que eu levantei o rosto para ver quem havia falado isso (não precisava nem ter levantado pelo tom da voz do ser humano), esbarrei com força neste, caindo tolamente no chão, parecendo mais uma banana podre. Me estatelei de forma patética enquanto ouvia a risada pretensiosa do Black nos meus ouvidos.

Levantei-me já num humor estado extremamente catastrófico enquanto arrumava minha saia e minha blusa que haviam se amassado.

- Nem pra ajudar, não é seu infame? – perguntei, o fuzilando com o olhar enquanto alisava minha capa.

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

- Vaso ruim nunca quebra.

Ok, hoje era meu dia de xingamentos de graça.

- Você e Potter estudaram no mesmo colégio de grosseria ou estou cometendo um equívoco? – indaguei, venenosamente, cruzando os braços.

- Ele o ofendeu?! – perguntou Black, fazendo uma cara muito mal interpretada de surpresa, colocando a mão sobre o peito e arregalando os olhos. – Meu Merlin, o que você fez Evans? Esqueceu de escovar os dentes hoje?

Há-há. Quem riu levanta a mão. (Ninguém riu.)

Mas tamanho meu mau humor, eu meio que não revidei. Apenas bufei e rolei os olhos ajeitando minha mochila sobre os ombros como se carregasse o mundo nas costas (bem.. de certa forma sim... o meu mundo).

- Não. Eu só perguntei o que estava acontecendo com ele, e ela falou que eu estava brincando sabe daquelas coisas que você pergunta e já sabe a resposta, ...- disparei que nem uma metralhadora tagarela.- E então disse que eu estava me fazendo de burra e depois falou que eu e trasgo em quadribol é a mesma coisa – não pude deixar de perceber um ar de riso no rosto de Black. – fora que ele tá assim comigo a semana inteira, cheio de ironias e grosserias, e... e... e... argh! Aquele quadribol é um inferno!!! – me desesperei, apertando minhas próprias bochechas com as mãos.

Black parecia se divertir com a cena, me observando com as mãos nos bolsos e dando risadinhas provocativas. Eu sinceramente ainda não sei como não avancei naquele animal do jeito que meu humor estava (se é que podemos chamar aquilo de humor). Só sei que o encarei com um cara enjoada enquanto ele dava suas risadinhas e meninas passavam esperançosas olhando para sua pose de mister universo. Só depois de uns cinco minutos foi que ele chegou a falar algo.

- Você precisa de umas aulas Potterianas, Evans. – falou, suspirando como se estivesse cansado de tanto rir.

Eu fiz uma cara de indagação misturada com nojo. Ficou uma careta extremamente feia porque vi que o Black se afastou um pouco.

- Quê? Aulas Potterianas? – repeti.

- É, aulas sobre o Tiago. Por exemplo... – e cruzou os braços, fazendo que algumas garotas do terceiro ano que passavam não fossem nada discretas e suspirassem alto. – Nunca tente estabelecer um diálogo de mais de cinco minutos em época de jogos de quadribol principalmente em épocas de final de quadribol. – disse ele, com a voz de sua própria experiência. – Tiago sempre fica sensível demais nas semanas de jogos. A semana da final do ano retrasado então... ele meio que azarou o Pedro no almoço com um feitiço que ninguém conhecia portanto ninguém pode consertar. – e olhou para cima como se no teto estivesse passando um filme sobre aquela época, e deu uma risada relembrando.

Eu não sabia o que sentir, pensar ou dizer. Continuei quieta.

- De qualquer forma... – disse Black, voltando ao planeta. – Você pisou na bola feio forçando a barra, Evans. Considere que ele não está arrependido do que falou, e depois do jogo ele não vai ter coragem de falar sobre essa discussão então... – e suspirou fundo para a grande conclusão. – O namoro de vocês está por um fio.

Neste final eu senti duas coisas. Uma, foi medo. O Black conhecia o Tiago bem demais para estar mentindo. A outra foi raiva, o tom que ele falou isso foi bem do tipo de quem esperava que aquilo acontecesse há séculos. Me deixei incomodar mais pela segunda coisa e mandei:

- Vem cá... – e endireitei mais uma vez a mochila cruzando os braços. – Qual é o seu problema em relação à mim e ao Tiago? Quero dizer... a vida toda ele vem me chamando pra sair e você deveria saber no mínimo que um dia eu ia aceitar toda essa insistência dele, e bem... _qual é a sua_?

Esse "qual é a sua?" foi bem enfatizado. Eu quase falei silabicamente.

Black deixou os braços descruzarem-se e fez uma cara de quem não estava gostando para onde estava indo o rumo da conversa.

- A _minha_ só interessa à _mim_, Evans, desculpe. – respondeu, um tom de azia na voz.

Eu deixei meus ombros caírem, desistindo, e inspirei profundamente antes de dizer:

- Eu não sei o que você tem contra mim Sirius. Tudo bem que a gente já provocou um ao outro várias vezes mas pelo menos pra mim tudo não passava de brincadeiras. Parece que pra você não...

E saí, deixando-o com uma cara estranha pra trás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Lílian, é óbvio que você vai levantar!

"Silêncio."

- Lílian, Lílian, você vai se arrepender disso depois, você sabe.

"Continue quietinha, ela já vai embora."

- Lílian!! Eu não acredito!! Você foi para todos os jogos da Grifinória odiando o Tiago e agora que está namorando ele, você não vai pro único e último jogo da carreira escolar dele?!

"Que melodrama Alice."

- Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não se levantar. – e senti ela sentando nos pés da minha cama.

- Ótimo. – falei, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro e pelos meus cabelos desgrenhados. – Vamos passar, ambas, a manhã inteira aqui.

Alice bufou, se levantou e com um agitar de varinha (eu deduzi já que ela já havia feito isso comigo uma vez), arrancou o cobertor de cima de mim.

- Vamos. Cansei de ficar insistindo. Claro que você vai, por mais que você nem fale com ele antes, durante e depois do jogo. Mas você VAI. – e começou a me puxar pelo braço direito.

Eu me deixei mole por alguns minutos em que Alice insistia com vigor. Eu realmente não queria ir, e ela realmente não queria deixar que eu ficasse. Ficamos nessa brincadeirinha (ela me puxando pelo braço e eu fingindo estar morta mas me segurando com a outra mão na cama), por uns bons dez minutos até que eu cansei. Puxei meu braço com força, e me levantei, tropeçando no edredom e indo até o banheiro meio cega.

- Tomara que a Grifinória perca. – falei.

Hiper da boca pra fora.

Quando fechei a porta percebi o quão da boca pra fora tinha sido. Mesmo brigada e com ódio da ignorância do Tiago, eu realizei que não queria o ver extremamente acabado como eu tinha certeza que ele ficaria se perdesse. Muxoxei e entrei rapidamente no chuveiro, para uma ducha rápida e assim que eu terminei de me arrumar totalmente, com Alice no meu pé contando os minutos que faltavam para a hora do jogo no relógio, saímos correndo desabaladamente, vendo que não tinha praticamente ninguém dentro do castelo, uma vez que era o ultimo jogo de quadribol do ano e pela ultima vez o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já teve (não é exagero meu... bem... pelo menos na minha opinião).

- Quantos minutos nos atrasamos? – perguntei, enquanto atravessávamos os jardins da escola correndo.

- Vinte. Um recorde pra você Lilly!- reclamou ela, enquanto começávamos a subir de dois em dois degraus as escadas que davam na arquibancada.

- O jogo não pode terminar em vinte minutos Alice!- me defendi, enquanto segurava minha boina com a mão já que o vento quase a derrubava.

- É, mas pelos vinte primeiros minutos a gente já tem uma noção... – ia falando ela, até que sua voz morreu no meio de milhares de gritos da torcida quando alcançamos a arquibancada.

Quando finalmente encaramos o campo, vimos que o jogo se passava tão rápido e o estádio estava mais lotado do que jamais estivera. Havia até (prendi a respiração de surpresa) olheiros de times profissionais e o Ministro da Magia assim como os responsáveis pela seção de Quadribol do Ministério estavam marcando presença.

O time da Grifinória era composto por Tiago como apanhador, Black e Marlene McKinnon como batedores, um rapaz loiro chamado Philip Bell, Emelina Vance e Willian Johnson como artilheiros e o invencível Simon Wood como goleiro. Era o time que foi apelidado pela Grifinória e alguns alunos de outras casas como "o invencível".

Já o time da Sonserina (que nos enfrentava nesta final) era bastante forte, forte o suficiente para fazer com que nós temêssemos perder a copa. Haviam muitos jogadores que eu não sabia o nome mas tinha certeza que o loiro que estava jogando como apanhador era o Malfoy e o que defendia os aros nervosamente era o irmão de Sirius, o Régulo. Bem, ele tinha todos os motivos para estar nervoso.

Ok, eram menos de meia hora de jogo e digamos que dois jogadores da Sonserina já estavam caídos no chão. Nos aproximamos rapidamente das cadeiras ocupadas pelos estudantes do sétimo ano da Grifinória.

- Quem derrubou os dois? – perguntou Alice rapidamente à Frank.

Enquanto nos sentávamos, Frank respondia olhando apenas de relance para nós a atenção totalmente voltada para o jogo:

- Um foi Marlene e um Sirius. Foi um artilheiro e um batedor da Sonserina fora. Das duas uma... – ia falando Frank enquanto acompanhava o jogo com o olhar. – Ou a Grifinória treinou para ser sangrenta hoje, ou...

- Marlene e Sirius estão competindo. – respondemos eu e Alice, ao mesmo tempo também encarando os jogadores no céu.

- Não importa. – ia dizendo Amanda do outro lado de Frank.- O que importa é que...

Outro barulho ensurdecedor de gritos. Mais um ponto da Grifinória. Emelina acabara de marcar.

- Estamos ganhando!!!- gritou Amanda, feliz.

Olhei para o placar mágico. Em parte, Amanda estava certa. Duzentos e quarenta à duzentos e trinta. Em contrapartida, estávamos quase empatados.

O jogo ia se passando e mais sangrento foi ficando à medida que os jogadores se mostravam mais resistentes. Os balaços lançados por Marlene e Sirius e pelo batedor que sobrara da Sonserina, eram em pontos estratégicos do corpo (sem ser a cabeça, óbvio), e eram extremamente fortes. Mas não só os balaços faziam parte da brutalidade do jogo. Os artilheiros davam encontrões propositais nos adversários que davam dó. O tempo foi passando e mais respirações presas de surpresa eram ouvidas no estádio. Depois de duas horas de jogo, todos nós, tanto jogadores como espectadores estávamos cansados. Porém, ambos resistimos. Os jogadores resistiam colocando toda sua força no jogo e nós colocávamos todas as nossas forças nos gritos de apoio ao time.

Foi então que parecia que o Tiago havia visto alguma coisa.

- Olhem!!!- gritou Pedro, apontando para Tiago.

Acompanhamos o olhar do nosso apanhador só que o que vimos que ele estava vendo não era exatamente o que esperávamos. Ele apenas encarava Malfoy que parecia estar com o braço estendido há vários metros dele, tentando apanhar algum pontinho brilhante que se debatia logo a frente do loiro.

O estádio ficou praticamente em silêncio (apenas os jogadores continuavam a jogar e fazer barulho), observando Tiago que não se movia, apenas observava em transe.

"Ora vamos, Tiago, porque você não está indo?" pensei comigo mesma, mordendo os lábios, aflita. "Vamos, anda, ainda dá tempo de alcança-lo!"

Até que senti uma pequena pontada na cabeça.

"_Você é mais importante, Lilly."_

Eu fiquei em choque. Quero dizer, não era exatamente o que eu esperava. Arregalei os olhos enquanto observava-o olhando diretamente para mim, há muitos metros acima da arquibancada.

"_Tiago... eu..."_ eu não sabia nem o que dizer. Apenas abanei com força minha cabeça, enquanto as lágrimas frias escorriam pelo meu rosto. _"Certo, tá tudo bem, apenas vá e pegue o pomo! Você não pode perder esse jogo!"_

Ele ainda me encarava firmemente, sorrindo de leve, sem se movimentar. A platéia continuou em silêncio aos poucos percebendo para onde ele olhava. Mas ele não ligava... nem ele, nem eu... apenas nos olhávamos como se apenas isso importasse. Percebi que não só eu tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas ele também (ok, o que Black disse fora realmente verdade, ele fica MUITO sensível em épocas de finais). Foi só quando eu vi de relance Malfoy quase apanhando o pomo, que no silêncio modorrento do estádio eu corri até o parapeito da arquibancada e gritei com todas as minhas forças:

- VAI TIAGO! PEGA O POMO, VOCÊ CONSEGUE!!!

Aquilo pareceu despertar a platéia que olhou de Tiago à Malfoy, e de Malfoy para Tiago novamente e todos se aproximaram do parapeito para começar a gritar também:

- VAI TIAGO NÃO PERDE ESSA!!!

- VOCÊ CHEGA PRIMEIRO QUE AQUELA BARBIE, VAMO LÁ TIAGO!!!

- VAI TIAGO!!!! NÓS SOMOS MAIS VOCÊ!!!

E aquilo pareceu dar um choque nele. Num piscar de olhos ele já voava velozmente atrás de Malfoy até ficar páreo com ele e ambos voavam lado à lado em busca do pomo.

Tudo ocorreu muito rápido, nessa mesma hora em que Tiago e Malfoy lutavam pelo pomo, Emelina fez um gol, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius e Marlene lançavam dois balaços em direção da mesma pessoa. O batedor que sobrara. Só que este batedor já havia jogado um balaço em direção à alguém. E esse alguém era ninguém menos que Tiago.

No segundo em que Tiago estendia à mão para apanhar o pomo um balaço atingiu em cheio seu braço e o batedor da Sonserina foi derrubado por dois balaços de Sirius e Marlene. Eu gritei de susto ao mesmo tempo que muita gente.

Tiago apoiava o braço no colo e tentava em vão, equilibrar a vassoura com a outra mão. Mas não conseguiu. Malfoy deu uma ultima olhada para trás, vitorioso, para ver que Tiago estava realmente mal. Voltou-se para frente e finalmente apanhou o pomo.

Ou melhor, era o que ele achava.

No primeiro momento, Malfoy ergueu o punho no ar demonstrando que pegara a bolinha, mas como ele agitara muito a mão e creio que Madame Hooch (a juíza) ainda não tinha visto que ele o pegara, o pomo escorregou da mão do loiro e voou brilhantemente até o chão. Malfoy seguiu-o prontamente até que...

Tiago veio por trás e com um grande impulso que deu para frente, caiu ao mesmo tempo que cuspia voluntariamente no chão.

No início eu, e mais algumas pessoas da platéia fizemos cara de nojo, mas depois percebemos que ele havia cuspido o pomo-de-ouro diretamente na mão esquerda.

Uma vitória nem um pouco previsível, porém o suficiente para ser inesquecível pela Grifinória que urrava feito louca distraída o suficiente para ver que Tiago Potter olhava diretamente para mim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Pra onde você vai? O pudim de ameixa está uma delícia!!- falou Alice, enquanto se deliciava com a terceira garfada do segundo prato de pudim de ameixa que ela mesma havia feito para comemorar a vitória da Grifinória.

Toda a casa estava em peso no Salão Comunal, comemorando a vitória sobre a Sonserina na final. A taça reluzia de mão em mão, alegremente sobre as cabeças dos alunos que bebiam e comiam à vontade parecendo mais que era o último dia de aula. Os jogadores estavam rodeados por grupinhos que queriam saber com detalhes a visão do jogo de cada um, com exceção de Marlene, Sirius e Tiago que ninguém sabia aonde estavam.

- Eu acho que é meio óbvio pra onde eu vou. – respondi, com um sorriso de ponta à ponta do rosto.

- Humm... – brincou Alice, enquanto se deliciava mais com o seu pudim, Frank ao seu lado recebendo ora garfadas da namorada, ora bebendo um gole de cerveja amanteigada. – Ok, então... cuidado. –e me deu um tapinha no braço, enquanto eu enrolava direito meu cachecol ao redor do pescoço.

Eu ri e saí porta a fora do Salão Comunal.

Tiago estava na Ala Hospitalar. Não parecia ter sido nada grave, apenas tinha quebrado o braço direito. Provavelmente ele ficaria de repouso por um dia, no máximo até o dia seguinte (Madame Pomfrey iria arranjar a desculpa que Tiago precisava de descanso intenso já que passou por um jogo de mais de duas horas... se bem que se fosse por causa disso todos os jogadores precisariam ficar na enfermaria por uma noite), e depois sairia com seu sorriso triunfante de quem iria passar uma boa semana sem poder escrever, pois a poção para re-estabilização dos ossos apesar de reestabilizá-los facilmente, o paciente ainda deveria usar tipóia por uma semana exata (ok, acabei de dar uma de cdf das poções, mas é isso aí).

Diante da visão de um Tiago Maroto, rindo e dizendo que não ia poder escrever cinicamente aos professores, eu entrei na Ala com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

Ele estava na última cama da Ala, já que esta estava lotada de jogadores da Sonserina debilitados graças ao grande trabalho feito em dupla (ou não) de Sirius e Marlene. Não tive nem como entrar sem fazer barulho já que Tiago fingia está dormindo enquanto Madame Pomfrey lhe colocava a tipóia no braço e quando ela ficou de costas ele jogou um pedaço de papel fortemente na testa do Sonserino que dormia aos roncos ao lado de sua cama e voltava disfarçadamente a dormir.

A enfermeira ouviu minhas risadinhas e se virou automaticamente.

- Ora Srta. Evans, não era pra estar comemorando com os seus colegas? – perguntou ela, apressadamente, indo ajeitar o travesseiro do Sonserino que acabara de resmungar no sono já que há poucos segundos, Tiago havia jogado uma bolinha em sua testa.

Na mesma hora que Madame Pomfrey proferiu meu nome, Tiago abriu os olhos e me encarou radiante. Eu correspondi enquanto respondia:

- Era Madame. Mas vim ver o Tiago. – falei, calmamente, tirando meu cachecol e depositando no porta casacos que ficava perto da cama dele.

Ela olhou por cima do Sonserino para mim, como se estranhasse e depois abanou violentamente a cabeça.

- Ah, toda vez me esqueço que você agora é a namorada dele. – falou ela, fazendo que eu abrisse um sorriso ainda maior e Tiago também. – Vamos ver se consegue pôr um pouco de juízo na cabeça desse... – ela tentou arrumar a palavra enquanto Tiago ria estrambolicamente. – Bem.. enfim. – e preferiu não dizer, se afastando da cama do Sonserino. – Infelizmente só restam cinco minutos para visitas Srta. Evans. Por favor, não me faça vir aqui ter que expulsar a senhorita e também dê um bom exemplo para esse garoto.

Ela me deu um leve aperto no ombro com um breve sorriso, e saiu seus passos disparados para sua sala, fechando a porta em seguida.

Ficamos alguns segundos apenas rindo e encarando um ao outro, tão pateticamente quanto parece. Depois eu me aproximei de sua cama, enquanto ele se recostava no travesseiro preguiçosamente.

- Bom jogo. – falei, num tom de quem quer iniciar uma conversa.

Apesar de estarmos descontraídos, eu ainda me sentia um pouco tímida. Ele suspirou.

- Obrigado. Eu sempre soube que ia ganhar. – concluiu, colocando um braço atrás da cabeça (já que não podia pôr os dois porque um estava na tipóia).

Eu ri.

- Certo. Sempre soube... – eu repeti sarcasticamente, enquanto me sentava na borda de sua cama.

Ficamos mais alguns segundos em silêncio, ouvindo apenas os roncos dos garotos da Sonserina, e o barulho das árvores da floresta proibida lá fora. Por um momento desconcertante, eu olhei para baixo (eu estava tímida demais pro meu próprio gosto), até que de repente vi uma mão sobre a minha.

- Desculpe. Novamente. – falou Tiago com a voz mais sincera que eu já ouvira ele falar.

Ergui meu olhar para ele, e assim que nos encaramos... bem, sabe aquele velho choque que você vê em certos livros de romance ou em certos filmes? Pois é. Eu não sei explicar exatamente o que aconteceu... só sei que eu senti um arrepio que não foi incomodo nem foi agradável de se sentir.

Bom, eu queria muito que vocês pudessem no mínimo sentir o que eu senti naquela hora aí eu poderia evitar essa parte embaraçosa e ai não tem que descrever nada.

Mas já que isso não é possível.

Taquicardia passou muito longe do que senti naquela hora. Parecia que algo entre nós estava nos aproximando, e nós não podíamos evitar aquilo. Tudo isso vai soar brega, clichê o que for... mas... ora... minha vida SEMPRE foi um clichê miserável por mais que as situações que eu passe sejam totalmente inusitadas.

Ok, vocês vão querer me matar, mas eu vou resumir. Vou resumir até porque o que veio depois daquilo, é que é mais engraçado e mais emocionante. Mas, calma, mesmo resumido... vale a pena ler.

Desde nosso primeiro beijo naquela noite, sabíamos que não ia ser algo natural. Não sei dizer como sabíamos, só sei afirmar a certeza que sentíamos. (Você me pergunta se eu to julgando pelo Tiago, mas bem... ele meio que já me revelou isso, dizendo exatamente a mesma coisa).

Nossas carícias não foram as usuais. Nossos beijos não foram usuais. Nada foi natural. Era algo que variava entre a vergonha de fazer algo que nunca tínhamos feito, com pressa para fazer algo que estávamos há muito tempo ansiosos para fazer.

Quero dizer, eu posso não ter mencionado muitas coisas, mas a realidade de uma primeira vez estava sempre mais perto de mim do que eu imaginava. A fraqueza humana pela luxúria (digamos assim) estava cada vez mais presente no meu dia-a-dia. Claro que eu nunca fui uma necessitada, problemática, doente por certas coisas... Mas, eu não sei explicar direito... era mais algo profundo que mostrava que aquilo era natural.

Ok, a essa altura ninguém ta entendendo nada e já ta ficando impaciente pedindo pra logo o que se passa a seguir.

Mas gente... eu tenho que dizer as coisas que passeavam pela minha cabeça naquela hora.

Pra resumir de uma vez o que eu achava de tudo aquilo: o que pra mim sempre fora uma regra, alto determinado, que era pra ser feito com cuidado e parcimônia virou algo que pra mim era necessidade e eu precisava fazer e o melhor (ou pior) de tudo é que aquilo pra mim era normal! Era normal eu pensar que fazer aquilo com menos de seis meses de namoro! Pra mim isso estava sendo normal!! A antiga Lilly nunca que ia aceitar isso!

Entenderam?

Bem.

Em dentro de dois minutos de beijos que já sabíamos que nos levariam a algo muito mais que amassos, Tiago, com seu braço ileso, apertou meu cotovelo como se pedisse para que eu deitasse ao seu lado. Eu, que já sabia o que ia acontecer (e achava isso normal!), deitei-me vagarosamente do seu lado, ainda beijando-o sem ter certeza de que abrir os olhos seria uma boa opção.

Ele deslizou vagarosamente a mão pela minha cintura e por um momento cheguei a achar que ele já ia tomar alguma atitude séria, ou melhor, que iria "iniciar" alguma coisa. Porém ele passou por cima de mim o que parecia ser algum tipo de veludo. Só depois de uns cinco minutos inebriantes, em que Tiago beijava ardorosamente meu pescoço, foi que percebi que ele passara por cima de mim a capa de invisibilidade para que Madame Pomfrey não me visse.

Não dito, porém feito. Ela passou por nós sem perceber que Tiago estava inclinado demais para direita, fechou as cortinas ao redor de sua cama, e se retirou com passos fortes.

Passos.

É esse o som que me lembra daquela noite. (Ou melhor, da minha primeira vez.)

Sério. O que pode soar para alguns como engraçado, pra mim é altamente NORMAL (eu comecei a partir daquele dia a detestar essa palavra)! O som de passos ecoantes me lembra quando tal som me despertou para realidade de que era agora.

Quem já passou por isso ou algo parecido sabe.

Nunca deixar sua mente desocupada por mais de cinco segundos numa situação como essa. Podem ser os cinco segundos que você realize o que está acontecendo e se arrependa. Ou podem ser os cinco segundos que você realize, e veja que agora é a hora.

É como você estivesse para ser atropelado, só que você visse em câmera lenta o carro vindo em sua direção, sem ter o que fazer, e já com a certeza de que no mínimo uns bons ossos você irá quebrar.

(Um exemplo macabro, mas bem similar na sensação de nervosismo).

Logo depois que Madame Pomfrey saiu. Algo pior que os cinco segundos em silêncio, foram os dez segundos em que Tiago me olhou como se me perguntasse se eu realmente queria fazer aquilo.

Sinceramente...

Se eu conhecesse algum garoto que ainda não fez o que eu estava para fazer, eu diria para NUNCA em sua vida INTEIRA fizesse isso.

Sério.

A não ser que seja algo extremamente rápido e o cara não percebesse que a menina não quer, tudo bem. Mas porcaria, eu já estava na droga da cama!!! Eu poderia muito bem não ter deitado e esperado Madame Pomfrey nos pegar e me mandar pro dormitório e ir embora, sem deixar mágoas. (Até porque não haveriam mágoas para aquilo).

Mas cheguei a dar um certo "troco". Por ele ter me olhado daquela forma...

Ok, agora começa a parte realmente embaraçosa.

Eu comecei a retirar sua camisa enquanto beijava seu pomo-de-adão para mostrar que era óbvio que eu queria algo. Ele passou uns poucos segundos em choque, diante da minha atitude ousada, mas logo em seguida, passou a aproveitar-se da situação, retirando totalmente sua camisa e que me deixasse vê-lo pela primeira vez, sem camisa.

Bom, porque enfatizei o me?

Foi nessa hora que eu realizei o quanto nosso esse momento era. Não importava se ele já havia ou não tirado a camisa para outras garotas. Aquele momento era meu. E eu nunca havia sido até aquele momento, possessiva em relação ao Tiago. Era a primeira vez. E pela primeira vez eu senti que eu podia dar tudo que eu era a ele, sem ter medo do que viria depois.

Da mesma forma que ele foi meu, eu tive mais ousadia ainda para ser dele.

Cheguei a ficar de joelhos na cama, para que ele pudesse ver o que eu estava querendo dizer com minhas ações. Tirei meu pulôver mas ainda sem muita coragem de abrir os olhos. Mas eu não precisei abri-los até porque se eu o fizesse iria fecha-los novamente. Tiago começou a beijar minha barriga num sinal de afeto e de carinho que eu sabia que estava dizendo que me compreendia.

Daquele momento em diante minha alma celestial subiu e a endiabrada fez questão de apoderar-se do meu corpo.

Aproveitamos cada mínimo segundo.

Ele não fez cerimônias para retirar meu sutiã, nem para aproveitar-se de seu conteúdo. Não fez cerimônias muito menos para abaixar-se cada vez mais e tirar peça por peça minha, sem antes beijar carinhosamente cada pedaço do meu corpo que ele descobria.

Um comentário inútil, porém útil (vai entender né?): até que para quem estava usando apenas uma mão, ele saiu bem habilidoso.

Não percebi que já estava completamente sem roupa e Tiago apoiava-se por cima de mim beijando-me de uma forma que não sei dizer se foi rápida ou lenta ou quente ou fria. Foi um pouco de tudo, e foi alucinógeno demais para eu lembrar de alguma coisa.

Mas se você imaginou que minha ousadia teve limites, engana-se.

O que me surpreende até hoje foi o fato de que (vergonha) eu tive a coragem de (vergonha) apertar a cintura de sua calça (vergonha) e ir empurrando-a levemente para baixo (vergonha-mor).

Ele não reclamou (óbvio) em nenhum momento sobre aquilo, até porque já estava sendo um pouco difícil para ele, fazer tudo com uma mão só.

Quando retiramos totalmente sua calça, foi que eu parecia estar ouvindo novamente passos. Mas não eram passos de verdade. Aquele som havia me marcado de tal forma como se abrisse meus olhos para acordar e ver que algo de muito sério estava pra acontecer. Ele continuava beijando-me como se quisesse que eu esquecesse do que iria acontecer não muito distante de nossas cabeças, porém, Merlin sabe como isso foi difícil.

Os segundos foram passando lentamente e eu já podia sentir que algo estava para acontecer. Porém, segundos antes de tal _fato_ tornar-se concreto, ele direcionou-se para minhas orelhas que ele sabe que é um dos meus vários pontos fracos e começou a beija-las avidamente e aí eu não lembro de mais nada.

Deixei meus olhos revirarem-se e um segundo depois...

Tal coisa aconteceu.

Foi algo muito rápido que eu tenho que confessar... eu queria que acontecesse tudo de novo para saber se a dor que eu havia sentido não foi mesmo tão ruim assim como eu imaginava.

Mas não foi.

Continuamos com carícias por todo corpo para que se houvesse algo que incomodasse passasse imperceptível. Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Não lembro de nada ruim, doloroso, incômodo nem nada parecido.

Só lembro dos movimentos, do ápice e do cansaço mais gostoso que já senti na minha vida inteira em seguida.

Ficamos imóveis por um bom tempo, respirando rápido e tentando descobrir se tudo aquilo havia sido realidade ou não.

Quando Tiago acomodou-se do meu lado respirando fundo em meus cabelos e não parando um segundo de dizer que me amava, beijando meus ombros e bagunçando ainda mais meus cabelos ruivos, eu comecei a ver que eu estava _perdidamente_ apaixonada por ele.

Tornou-se algo inevitável.

A sensação de que se morresse naquele exato segundo, morreria feliz, veio à tona. A felicidade de estar com alguém que me correspondia nesse amor desesperador explodia cada vez mais no meu peito como se alguém estourasse bombinhas de alegria no meu coração.

Pra mim não importava mais se existia alguém que queria dominar o mundo, porque eu já havia dominado tudo que queria.

Eu era a garota mais feliz de toda aquela escola, com todos os dramas e clichês possíveis que se pode encaixar nessa frase.

Respondi o "te amo" mais fraco por duas frágeis lágrimas que chegaram a rolar dos meus olhos, antes de beija-lo na altura do ombro e poder esquecer de qualquer pessoa que achasse aquilo meloso demais para poder suportar.

**N/A²:**

Não me esfolem porque eu quero terminar essa fic, eu imploro!

Dois meses e alguns dias... quem diria hein? Nem eu sabia o quão irresponsável em relação a essa fic eu podia ser...

Mas enfim, vou poupar as chorumelas já que eu tenho um capítulo 16 me esperando.

Respondendo as reviews:

**Linah Black: **Passou no vestibular?! Parabéns!!! Fez que curso? De qualquer jeito desejo toda sorte do mundo pra você, ok? E desculpas pelos dois meses de demora... beijos!!

**Ray-ray-ê: **Minha brotheeeer!! Gostou da action deste capitulo? Caprichei hein? Arrochei! HAHAHAH, flws beijocas off line amiga! Brigada pela review e pela paciencia que eu sei que você não teve! Hehehehe...

**mary86: **Tá aí mary o capitulo 15! Se puder comentar, diz o que achou ok? Beijos!

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin: **Dizer que eu não vou demorar pra postar?... Er... dizer eu digo... cumprir vc sabe... Hehehehehe. Mas sem brincadeira, fiz o possível para postar, juro mesmo tá? O capítulo não tá lá essas coisas mas já foi alguma coisa né? Diz o que achou tá? Beijos!

**Thaty: **Thaty! Olha aqui o capitulo 15 mulher, gostasse?! Beijos!

**fla marley: **Operasse o joelho foi? (Tudo bem que agora já deve fazer um século já que seu comentário faz tempo!) Mas mesmo assim, já ta melhor? Em relação a artes circenses acho que deve ter sido outra autora, mas como boa apreciadora de artes não posso esconder minha curiosidade de saber o que é. Diz, diz, diz Beijos! E comenta o 15, tá?

**Hinata Chan e Naruto Kun: **Olá! Seja bem vinda a minha fic e sinta-se a vontade pra postar o que quiser ok? Ta gostando mesmo? Beijos!!!

**Tais: **O Tiago é perfeitão né? Heheheheh... todo mundo quer um! Enfim, gostou do 15? Desculpa a demora!

**Srt. Lizzie Potter: **Sério?! Meu Deus, se ela for escrever eu vou morrer! Uma serie sobre os Marotos seria TUDO!!! Afinal, eles são TUDO! Mas enfim... espero que você perdoe a minha demora novamente Beijos, comenta se puder!

**Himitsu Hime: **Já tem suas suspeitas? É... não é algo tão difícil assim de se adivinhar, é facinho até O Sirius continuará na TPM até o próximo capitulo, no próximo ele... bem, não posso dizer... leia e verás! Comenta tá? Beijos!

**Carolina: **Nossa! Uma leitora rápida! Brigada por tá fornecendo seu tempo pra minha fic ok? Beijos e comenta o quinze por favor!

**Xanda: **Ahhh brigada Xanda! Confesso que eu tomei um susto quando eu li "Eu não gostei do capitulo" Hehehehe, mas quando eu vi "Eu simplesmente amei" um alívio do tamanho do universo apoderou-se de mim! Valeu mesmo moça! Beijos e comenta o 15 tá?

**Franci Flom: **Primeiro em relação aos personagens novos: Que bom que você gostou deles até porque não será a primeira nem a única vez que eles aparecem, eles ainda vão pintar muito nessa historia! Segundo: brigada pelo elogio Fran, você não sabe o quanto eles valem pra mim, muito muito muito MESMO! Brigada! Terceiro: namorado popular, realmente NINGUEM MERECE!!! Haushuashuah Brigada pelo comentário e espero que não desista por causa da demora ok? Beijos!!!!

**Hana-chan: **Eu gostei do vídeo, sabia? Hahahahaha, sério mesmo!!! Gostei, sempre que vir essa coisinhas, vídeos, fan arts e etc, me manda tá? Eu gosto de ver isso! Beijos e brigada pelo elogio!

**Diana P. Black: **Diana, eu vou ter que te confessar que eu ainda não li sua fic! Mas eu vou ficar MUITO agradecida se vc mandar o link novamente até porque não sei se você sabe.. mas pra eu me inspirar pra escrever os capítulos, o que mais me ajuda a fazer isso, é ler fics de outras pessoas! Manda o link, por favor, tá? E brigada pelo elogio, ok? Beijos!!!

**Tais penha: **Oie!! Postei!! Demorado mas tá aqui! Brigada pelo comentário! Beijos!

**Nanda: **Ah Nanda!!! Brigadããão!!! Tá gostando mesmo?! Menina que bom!!! XD Comenta sempre tá? E desculpa e demora que eu sempre faço! Por favor, beijos!!!

**Karen Pads: **Ah que bom Karen! Uma das coisas mais legais que eu acho na minha fic é quando o pessoal se identifica ou conhece alguém na família ou nos amigos que parece com um personagem!! Brigada mesmo tá? Beijos e não para de ler se puder, ta? Garanto que não irá se arrepender! Beijos!

**Kroll: **Oi Kroll!! Menina, não tem quem não ria com esses pais da Lilly não é mesmo? O Sr. Evans é ciumento, é chatinho, mas é TUDO DE BOM! Confesso que um dos melhores personagens nessa fic, com certeza! (Se não for o melhor!). Já lesse também o livro 7? Que bom! É, tem muita parte triste mesmo... mas no final das contas é o melhor livro, concorda? Eu só não falo minhas partes favoritas aqui porque como eu vou postar isso, pode ser que alguém leia e não leu o livro ainda... ou seja... spoiler feeeeio. E ah! Brigada por mais de um comentário, e fique sabendo que eu NUNCA vou achar isso chato... eu acho até divertido!! Hehehehe, quanto maior o comentário de vocês, mais feliz eu me sinto, mais inspirada ainda, e maior é a resposta que eu ponho aqui!Mas enfim, brigada pelos elogios e pelos comentários, ok? Beijos!!!

**Aelle Malfoy: **Oi Aelle! Que bom que você ta curtindo a fic! Se identifica com a Lilly? Somos duas! Hehehehe, ela,apesar dos defeitos, é a pessoa mais divertida que já tive o prazer de ler/escrever! D Brigada pelo comentário, Beijos!!

**FireHeart4: **Oie!!! Mais uma leitora nova que bom! Você não sabe como isso é legal ver tanta gente lendo mesmo pegando o bonde andando, que bom, brigada por dar atenção a esta pobre escritora amadora! Tá gostando mesmo? Pode enviar perguntas, sugestões, críticas o que quiser ok? Sinta-se a vontade! Beijos e não deixa de ler tá?!

Considerações finais:

Bom, eu já tinha em mente que este capitulo não ia ter muita historia e sim seria voltado mais para o acontecimento principal mesmo. Não foi um capítulo muito grande, mas foi o suficiente pra deixar o que eu queria deixar!

Espero que vocês me perdoem mais uma vez por uma demora estupenda e sem noção. Se antes o problema eram as aulas, agora são as provas finais. Então, me perdoem e procurem relevar o maximo que vocês puderem, o que não puderem podem deixar ameaças nas reviews eu deixo! XD

Bom, brigada mais uma vez a atenção de todos, e o capítulo 16 estará chegando o mais rápido que eu puder! Lembrem-se, as vezes se eu faço algo muito rápido não sai um capitulo muito bom... afinal a pressa nunca foi amiga da perfeição né?

E só pra finalizar...

Essa foi a primeira _ action_ da fic, e está longe de ser a última! Teremos outras (inclusive envolvendo outros personagens... mais detalhes, depois) e a tendência é gradualmente ir aumentando o nível das _actions_ ok?

Beijos, até a próxima!!!


	16. Um novo amigo

**Cap. 16: Um novo amigo.**

**N/A: **Todos os personagens, locais, animais, bruxos, elfos domésticos, corujas e etc. pertencem à Sra. Rowling.

_Pra mim não importava mais se existia alguém que queria dominar o mundo, porque eu já havia dominado tudo que queria. _

_Eu era a garota mais feliz de toda aquela escola, com todos os dramas e clichês possíveis que se pode encaixar nessa frase. _

_Respondi o "te amo" mais fraco por duas frágeis lágrimas que chegaram a rolar dos meus olhos, antes de beija-lo na altura do ombro e poder esquecer de qualquer pessoa que achasse aquilo meloso demais para poder suportar. _

Eu odeio e sempre vou odiar acordar com frio nos pés. É a coisa mais chata que existe, principalmente quando se dorme bastante aconchegada. Já era a milésima vez que aquilo acontecia só naquele semestre, só que eu sempre achava um cobertor para me cobrir. Desta vez eu não achei nenhum cobertor. Ou melhor, eu achei, só que por algum motivo eu não conseguia puxar para mim. Parecia que sempre que eu puxava, alguém puxava de volta. É claro que era uma ilusão minha, uma impressão de gente paranóica que nem eu. Mas eu continuei insistindo a noite inteira, até cansar e ir dormir de qualquer jeito.

Para minha sorte, eu consegui relaxar e dormir sem que nenhum vento frio atrapalhasse. Pelo menos até agora...

Tentei novamente, com os olhos fechados (para que não desse trabalho de fecha-los de novo quando eu conseguisse meu cobertor), puxar o cobertor com os dedos do pé direito, primeiro tateando o território da cama, até conseguir achar um pedaço de pano e começar a tentar puxa-lo.

Puxei umas três vezes seguidas e na terceira fui bem sucedida. Puxei com toda força que eu pude o lençol e, uma vez cobertos os meus pés, suspirei vitoriosa e comecei a voltar a dormir.

Foi aí que eu ouvi uma espécie de ronco. Não era exatamente um ronco muito pesado. Era algo que lembrava um trasgo bebê. (Se fosse um ronco muito pesado é igual a um trasgo adulto não é mesmo? Bom, no caso do meu pai e de Petúnia é um trasgo montanhês adulto com problemas no fígado e no estômago).

Como me considero uma pessoa neurótica e dramblemática resolvi não fazer caso do barulho, e voltei a me aconchegar.

Mas esse foi o problema... eu me aconcheguei.

Senti um barulho forte e em compassos leves de um estilo de bombo. Levei alguns segundos para realizar tudo. Eu sempre fui lenta em questão de identificar sons e associa-los na minha cabeça principalmente quando eu acordo de uma noite como aquela...

Er... bem...

Arregalei os olhos rapidamente e então vi. Um Tiago sonolento dormia a sono solto com o rosto muito (mas MUITO) próximo do meu. Sua respiração era lenta e bem compassada, e ele tinha o rosto mais sereno que eu já vira.

Isso me chamou atenção e fez com que eu deixasse um pouco o susto de lado, e assimilasse tudo que aconteceu nessas ultimas horas. Me lembrei dos toques, dos beijos, dos suspiros, e da coisa mais maravilhosa que eu já havia sentido na vida. Muitos diriam que a coisa mais maravilhosa para mim, era simplesmente fazer o sexo e o ápice que vinha ao final dele. Porém, pra mim, foi muito além disso... a coisa que havia mais me tocado, foi poder passar uma noite com Tiago como se fôssemos marido e mulher, pela primeira vez.

Aquilo sim, fora inesquecível.

Mas, a medida que eu fui terminando de "viajar", eu fui olhando ao meu redor. A primeira coisa que percebi foi que estávamos cobertos pelo véu fino da capa de invisibilidade. Respirei aliviada, até porque eu percebi que estávamos na Ala Hospitalar e Madame Pomfrey poderia chegar para checar Tiago a qualquer minuto.

Assim que realizei aquilo, olhei para baixo a ponto de ver meu braço que estava entrelaçado na cintura de Tiago, e pude ver as horas.

Seis horas.

Bem, pelo que eu via e por experiência própria, Madame Pomfrey costumava acordar às seis horas e às seis e quinze fazia sua ronda matinal pela Ala. Eu ainda tinha apenas quinze minutos para me mandar dali imediatamente e, como eu não queria acordar Tiago, iria ter que roubar sua capa por algumas horas, só enquanto ele não recebia alta.

Ele não ia perceber, nem ia se importar, eu tinha certeza disso. Era questão de algumas horinhas, uma só talvez! Eu colocava a capa, fugia dali, me arrumava, e descia logo em seguida com a capa em mãos... ou melhor! Levava diretamente à ele, onde quer que ele estivesse!

(Vem cá, porque esse meu desespero todo pra devolver a Capa do Tiago? Eu acho que eu tava me desesperando assim porque era e continua sendo realmente valiosa pra ele... eu podia não saber na época, mas eu sentia que aquela Capa tinha um valor acima do monetário pra ele.)

Enfim, já estava na hora de parar de idealizar o plano e pô-lo em ação. Respirei fundo e comecei a tentar me desvencilhar de Tiago, me afrouxando um pouco. Mas aí descobri o primeiro empecilho. Tiago é uma teia de aranha.

Ele gruda de uma forma que eu não sei explicar. Parecia mais um tronquilho agarrado num potinho de ouro. E o pior de tudo é que ele estava dormindo! Eu não consigo entender como uma pessoa dormindo tem uma força descomunal como essa!!

Mas enfim, eu tinha que enfrentar meu primeiro empecilho com coragem e bravura!

Tentei começar com um puxão de leve com o braço que se encontrava enrolado em sua cintura. Depois de três leves tentativas e uma não muito leve, eu consegui arrastar vagarosamente o braço. Mas sempre chegava num ponto em que eu não conseguia puxar mais, o ponto do cotovelo.

Tomei coragem e puxei com força.

Tudo bem que eu quase caí da cama com esse puxão, mas foi quase.

Foi aí que eu percebi que Tiago resistia à movimentos bruscos quando estava dormindo. Então comecei a caprichar na dose de esperteza mais força, e consegui me desvencilhar por completo. Uma vez que eu consegui sair da cama e ficar de pé, enrolada totalmente no lençol, eu, Lílian Evans, burra, escandalosa e extremamente idiota, realizei que quando puxei o lençol para me cobrir eu descobri Tiago.

Fiquei lívida, dei um gritinho e joguei o lençol em cima dele o mais rápido que pude, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

Não fora bem uma visão que me decepcionasse ou me desse nojo nem nada assim. Muito pelo contrário. Só que.. bem.. eu não estava preparada psicologicamente certo?

A minha grande sorte foi que ninguém ouviu esse meu gritinho, até porque o susto meio que engolfou minha vontade de gritar mais alto. Porém, de repente, enquanto eu ainda estava em meu alívio paralisado, por ter coberto Tiago, eu senti um vento frio nas minhas pernas e então vi que agora eu estava desnuda mais uma vez.

Só que eu acho que como eu já era acostumada a me ver assim todos os dias, eu não tomei susto algum. Apenas ergui minhas sobrancelhas me lembrando daquele detalhe, e comecei a apanhar todas as minhas vestes que estavam espalhadas no chão.

Foi quando eu estava vestindo a calça que eu vi e ouvi duas coisas. Vi Tiago se mexendo coçando ligeiramente o nariz, ainda desacordado, e ouvi uns passos muito próximos de mim. Comecei a dar pulinhos para que e a calça subisse logo (nunca gostei dessas calças apertadas, dão um trabalho infernal pra vestir. E já reparou que parece que elas "encolhem" justamente na hora que você ta atrasado ou morrendo de vontade de vestir a miserável o mais rápido possível?!), vesti a primeira blusa por cima e coloquei o casaco apoiado no braço enquanto passava por cima de mim a capa de Tiago que me cobriu quase que sutilmente tamanha a delicadeza do véu.

Assim que senti a capa roçar meus tornozelos ouvi Madame Pomfrey abrir as cortinas da cama de Tiago. Fiquei estática por um momento, enquanto ela andava pra lá e pra cá recolhendo os medicamentos na mesa de cabeceira de Tiago, sem notar que parte das pernas do rapaz e seu tronco praticamente inteiro estavam a mostra, com apenas um pedaço do lençol branco cobrindo o que realmente não era pra ver.

Graças a Merlin, ela continuou sem perceber nada até sair pra verificar outros pacientes. Foi quando descongelei e ela se afastou pra sua sala, que eu percebi que quem não iria gostar nem um pouco de acordar com as cortinas abertas pra quem quisesse ver e um pedaço do lençol cobrindo só as "partes censuradas" do corpo, era o próprio Tiago.

Realizei que aquilo era meio que minha culpa, se ele ficasse com raiva mais tarde por causa disso. Além de eu estar "furtando" (mesmo que rapidamente) sua capa, eu ainda o deixaria numa situação embaraçosa. Pensei por segundos até demais, até que vi que não havia outra solução aparente, a não ser ou acordar Tiago, ou cobri-lo sem que ele acordasse.

Eu rolei rapidamente os olhos porque já estava meio que cansada dessa brincadeira de arriscar para evitar um momento embaraçoso, mas isso tinha que ser feito. Olhei ao meu redor e vi que Madame Pomfrey consultava um menino no início da enfermaria, e os garotos que ela tentara acordar que estavam do lado de Tiago, ela obtivera o mesmo "sucesso" que com Tiago, eles não moviam um dedo.

Corri rapidamente até ele, estiquei o lençol todo enrolado um pouco para cima, para cobrir seu tronco, e depois o espichei um pouco para baixo para cobrir suas pernas (e seus pés! Acima de tudo!) e por último eu percebi que foi até um pouco cômico porque só faltava eu lhe depositar um beijinho na testa e lhe dizer "boa noite querido", como fazem as mães com seus filhinhos.

Dando uma última risadinha e tomando um susto com Madame Pomfrey começando a falar alto pra acordar seus pacientes curados (ou seja, Tiago), dei uma última olhada no local e saí correndo porta à fora da Ala Hospitalar.

Eu nunca corri, subi escadas, saltei degraus falsos e girei em corrimãos tão rapidamente quanto eu fiz naquele dia. Eu não tinha pressa de ir a lugar nenhum, pois era domingo, não tinha nem mesmo um destino certo. Não sabia se eu ainda estava pronta pra contar aquilo pras meninas, mesmo que fossem apenas Lua e Alice, mas era algo que me deixava tão alegre que eu não conseguia simplesmente nem abrir a boca pra falar sobre, com medo de que se eu falasse e ouvisse opinião de outras pessoas a Tagarilly entrasse em ação dentro da minha própria cabeça e eu começasse a achar... sei lá.. um lado ruim nisso tudo.

Bom..

E foi mais ou menos o que aconteceu.

Quando eu estava no corredor da Torre da Grifinória eu esbarrei com alguém que já havia esbarrado antes, mas que dessa vez, ele estava distraído e não eu. Era alguém que tinha um rosto marcado levemente com olheiras meio profundas e um semblante escuro, com a cabeça baixa. Demorou alguns bons segundos para eu realizar que fora nada mais nada menos que o alegre, descontraído e debochado Sirius Black.

Ele estava paralisado no meio do corredor olhando fixamente para mim, com o cenho franzido e eu cheguei a ter medo daquele olhar frio do Black. Era como se ele pudesse ver através da capa, só que eu deduzi isso como impossível e fui me afastando aos poucos até que ouvi ele murmurar pelo canto da boca:

- Tiago emprestou a capa dele pra você, Evans?

Eu dei um leve salto de susto e olhei para os lados como se esperasse ver outra Evans no colégio, ao meu lado. Só depois eu dei dois tapas na minha própria testa. Um porque Black já tinha me visto seja lá como fora. E outra porque não tinha nenhuma outra Evans no colégio alem de mim, pelo menos não que nós conhecêssemos.

Ainda sem saber o que fazer, afirmei com a cabeça muito vagarosamente, ainda espantada com o olhar duro e frio dele em cima de mim.

- Eu não consigo ver através da capa se é isso que está pensando e está afirmando com a cabeça ou não. – respondeu ele muito calmamente, apesar de eu ter notado que suas feições começaram a aliviarem-se um pouco.

- Então... como você sabe que sou eu? – perguntei sibilando, me aproximando a medida que o olhar dele passava de desconfiado e frio, para cabisbaixo e sem emoção.

- Se fosse o Tiago, teria falado antes que eu começasse a encarar o nada. Ou... – dizia ele, voltando a caminhar lentamente. Eu deduzi que era pra segui-lo pois ele continuava o assunto. – Ou simplesmente falaria Legilimentalmente, seria mais fácil.

Eu ergui de leve as sobrancelhas.

- Se eu sei falar Legilimentalmente? Claro que sim... apesar de que eu seu namorado temos outros métodos de nos comunicarmos sem precisar de Legilimência, como você mesma viu naquele dia na Ala Hospitalar... – respondeu ele, e eu me perguntei se ele não tinha adivinhado minha pergunta ou simplesmente a lido de minha mente.

As vezes, eu sei ser muito detalhista, e desta vez eu havia reparado que ele não tinha colocado aquele tom de desdém nem de ciúmes quando mencionou a palavra "namorado" na sua resposta. Isso me fez o encarar ainda mais através da capa, sem medo que ele deduzisse que eu estivesse fazendo isso ou não.

Ele realmente não estava bem. Até estava usando o uniforme da escola completo. Tudo bem que eu deduzi que aquilo era obra de Filch que quando via que o aviso dos monitores não era o suficiente para o aluno, denunciava ele mesmo pro diretor da casa e McGonagall adorava mandar os Marotos se vestirem direito e dar um bom sermão neles sobre atitudes adequadas de um Grifinório na escola. Mas mesmo assim, seu olhar não parecia obter o mesmo calor de antes, apesar de as pálpebras estarem bem abertas.

Eu reconhecia aquele olhar. Era o olhar de quem estava "machucado", porém, não queria admitir a si mesmo que fora algo demais para se importar. De quem estava preocupado com algo que em situações anteriores não iria dar a mínima. E ia chegar numa conclusão quando finalmente viramos pra um corredor que dava nas escadinhas em espiral pro Corujal.

Sem saber exatamente o que estávamos fazendo, começamos a subir as escadas em silêncio, como se já soubéssemos que iríamos conversar quando chegássemos no topo. Assim que alcançamos o ultimo degrau, Sirius adentrou no Corujal, ainda cabisbaixo e foi diretamente até uma coruja marrom escura, quase preta, e começou a acariciar-lhe o bico enquanto tirava dos bolsos uma espécie de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e servia a coruja.

Eu retirei a capa com o calor do local infestado de aves, e segui-o até chegar bem próximo dele e ver uma coisa que eu nunca, em meus maiores devaneios, imaginei vê-lo fazendo.

Lágrimas mudas rolavam do rosto de Sirius e eu realmente não sabia o que fazer. Quando as meninas choravam, eu quase sempre arrumava algo a dizer, ou as abraçava fortemente, ou fazia qualquer coisa que sabia que iria conforta-las, mas dessa vez... eu não sabia o que fazer, definitivamente.

Apenas fiquei encarando-o com uma cara de pena, enquanto ele limpava as lagrimas com as costas das mãos.

Se eu achava que a minha maior surpresa era o fato de vê-lo chorando, isso era porque eu ainda não tinha ouvido o motivo para isso.

- Porque... – começou ele, já sem vestígio de lagrimas no rosto, porem, ainda muito abalado. – Porque... porque ela tem vergonha de mim Lilly?

Eu deixei meu queixo cair.

Tá, tá, tá, foi insensível e o escambau mas ora!!! Vocês realmente leram o que acabaram de ler?! Só ele ter me chamado de Lilly sem debochar já seria algo para fazer qualquer um cair da cadeira ou cair no chão idiotamente!!! Fora isso... vocês... vocês leram o que ele me perguntou???

Ele, vendo minha reação, pelo menos deduziu antes que aquilo aconteceria, e bufou sorrindo de lado, sem muita alegria no riso.

- Eu sei. Um susto em tanto não é? Mas veja bem, você tava certa... eu meio que nunca dei uma chance pra te conhecer sabe?.. Como amiga e tal..

Eu não sabia realmente se iria deixar aquele Corujal com queixo ou sem. A cada palavra que Black proferia, eu deixava escancarar ainda mais e fiquei com aquela cara débil por muitos minutos, tantos que eu não sei até hoje porque Sirius simplesmente não desistiu de mim e foi embora.

Depois do que parecera no mínimo dez minutos, eu retomei um pouco dos meus movimentos e deixei-me cair numa cadeira que havia lá não sei porque e não sei onde. (Minha sorte é que tal cadeira existia, senão eu iria cair em monte de titica).

Depois de mais alguns minutos, Black falou meio impaciente:

- Ok, ok, chega Lílian. Eu peço desculpas por ter sido grosso com você e você para com essa cara de trasgo depois de ter ouvido a Teoria da Relatividade, ok?

Continuei calada, perplexa.

- Putz, não sei como o Tiago tem paciência com uma chatinha que nem você...- resmungou ele, coçando a nuca.

- Ei!- despertei, ouvindo um xingamento contra a minha pessoa. – Eu não sou chatinha, Black!

- Que bom que essa sempre funciona... – falou ele, dando outro sorriso sem muita alegria e voltando a encarar sua própria coruja.

Porém, se eu acordei por alguns segundos, eu voltei ao transe no instante em que ele fungou e voltou com sua cara mais deprimida impossível. Não parecia ser teatrinho do Black, nem algum tipo de peça que ele iria pregar. Parecia ser sério mesmo. Eu comecei a tentar imaginar que tipos de coisas o fariam ficar daquela forma e foram desde coisas banais, até um ataque perigoso de Voldemort à família do Black. Mas aí me lembrei que ele nunca fora chegado mesmo na sua família e por mais que esta fosse mancomunada com o tal "Lord das Trevas", se tivesse acontecido algo com eles não achei que Black se abalaria tanto.

Ficamos em silêncio até que Black falou, de repente, me surpreendendo novamente:

- Quero dizer, eu tentei, a gente já conversou sobre isso várias vezes, ela sabe que eu sou meio... – e fez uma cara de quem falava algo óbvio. – Espalhafatoso e tal...

- Espalhafatoso? – perguntei, tentando entrar na conversa, mas sem deixar meu tom de esganiçada-surpresa. – Espalhafatoso?!- cruzei os braços. – Isso é algum tipo de pseudônimo pra chamada... como é que é o nome mesmo?- e fiz cara de quem tentava lembrar. – Ah! Canalhice?!

Black encarou-me com a testa franzida.

- Certo. Estou aqui, dando uma de louco, tentando conversar com você- e apontou para mim acusadoramente. – E você diz que eu sou um canalha... – e ainda com a testa franzida, ele fingiu pensar por alguns segundos... – É. Que é que eu to fazendo aqui mesmo?

E foi se encaminhando pra saída. Quando ele já estava descendo o primeiro degrau do Corujal, eu corri atrás dele, e "gentilmente" puxei-o pela gola da capa até a cadeira na qual há segundos eu estava sentada.

Black tossiu algumas vezes porque eu o havia engasgado e depois endireitou-se como se fosse contar tudo que estava prestes a contar.

Uma vez que ele já havia tomado a iniciativa de me conduzir até lá em cima para conversar comigo sobre Marlene, eu esperava que ele fosse desembuchar logo de uma vez. Mas acho que isso seria complexo demais pro cérebro do Black. Ele ficou num silêncio modorrento.

Eu respirei fundo umas três vezes para mostra-lo meu tédio em esperar ele falar. Porém, ele parecia mais uma estátua de cera do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu bufei, e decidi que eu que tinha que começar a falar.

- Ok, certo, qual foi o problema? A Marlene não te quer mais nem como boneco inflável, é isso?

_Legius_ não? Muito divertido. Eu sou uma pessoa que além de sensível com os problemas dos outros ainda falo uma... uma... porcaria dessa na hora...

É, o que é que o Black tava fazendo ali mesmo?

Mas a reação do garoto mais bonitão da escola não foi a de surpresa ou ofensa como eu esperava. Ele apenas saiu do transe e começou a... a... a rir!! Rir muito!! Gargalhar!!

Ora, eu tinha acabado de chama-lo de boneco inflável para Marlene, e ele começou a rir! É né? Era o Black mesmo... vai entender!

- Essa foi boa! – riu ele, segurando a barriga e enxugando algumas lágrimas dos olhos, com as costas das mãos.

Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas esperando ele terminar de rir dessa minha piada que nem eu mesma achei graça. Quando seu pequeno acesso acabou deu um curto circuito no rapaz e ele voltou a seu semblante triste/deprimido/loser.

- E então...? – perguntei, como se mesmo assim ainda quisesse que ele respondesse minha pergunta.

Black olhou para mim e suspirou.

- É. Ela... ela me bateu de novo.

OKAY.

Gente, eu vou dá um leve "Pause" nessa parte pra dar uma risada misturada com um HAN?!, e depois do intervalo comercial eu volto tá?

Putz, tipo... COMO ASSIM?!

Era algum tipo de relação sadomasoquista ou o quê...?

E a cara do Black não ajudou nem um pouco nessa hora... ele fazia aquele beicinho de criança que acabara de ser batida pelo coleguinha de turma. Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu pisquei meus olhos esperando ver outra coisa na minha frente sem ser a cara de cachorrinho perdido dele.

- Hum.. e você... – eu comecei e minha voz extremamente esganiçada fez com que eu parasse de falar por um segundo, e pigarreasse. Logo após, eu prossegui: - Você por acaso... er... bem... isso é normal?

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu sair da minha boca na hora. Não foi bem o que eu esperava mas... foi alguma coisa.

Black franziu um pouco cenho como se estivesse pensando na resposta, depois olhou para mim com uma cara de dúvida.

- Como assim isso é normal? – perguntou ele, sem entender.

"Bem, já vi que É normal" pensei dando um sorriso enviesado.

Vendo sua cara de desconsolo, eu resolvi que realmente essa era a minha única chance de fazer algum tipo de pazes com o Black, e que bem... ele tava meio que na minha praia. Ele que viera pedir ajuda fora que ele estava querendo falar de Marlene. Não que eu seja uma Marlenista ou especialista em comportamentos Marlenísiticos ou algo assim, até porque essa era a função da Emelina. Mas eu saquei que o Black não ia procurar a Emelina pra conversar sobre algo que COM CERTEZA a Emelina estava concordando sem nem pensar com a amiga. É o dever de algumas amigas baba-ovo que existem por aí...

Me sentei em outra cadeira e cruzei as pernas numa pose meio que intelectual. Se haviam algumas pessoas cuja função eram ser baba-ovo de outras, a minha era a de bancar a idiota... só podia... porque que eu fiz aquela pose mesmo?

Mas enfim, o Black não reparou, e se reparou ele meio que se sentiu mais a vontade com isso. Começou:

- A gente tava meio que brigado por causa daquela parada da McMoony e tal, mas tudo bem, eu tava até entendendo ela, quero dizer não era nem pra eu entender, porque você sabe, EU que sou a vítima nessa história toda, acho que o Tiago já deve ter te contado, claro até porque ele conta tudo e mais um pouco pra querida Lilly... – e fez uma voz de deboche.

Eu pigarreei. Aquela conversa não estava indo pro rumo certo.

- Certo. Ok. Desculpe. – pediu Black, apressado. Ele suspirou fundo e continuou. – Bem, então, mas não sei se você tá sacando qual é o verdadeiro lance da história...

Eu franzi o cenho realmente encantada com o linguajar do Sirius. Mas isso não era uma coisa _Legius_ para se reparar agora. Deixei-o continuar.

- ... Mas a Marlene... hunpf! Está impossível!!!- e se ergueu de um sobressalto fazendo com que eu saltasse da minha cadeira também, com o aumento do seu timbre de voz. – Quero dizer, eu faço milhões de coisas para provar que eu a quero de verdade, até serenata eu já fiz Lilly, dá pra acreditar?!- e me pegou pelos ombros, e me sacudiu. Eu arregalei os olhos surpresa, em choque, sem nada o que falar. – Eu...- chacoalhou.- Fiz... – chacoalhou de novo.- Uma serenata...- chacoalhou bem. – Pra Marlene, Lílian!!!- chacoalhou e me jogou sentada na cadeira de novo.

Eu fiquei com uma cara estupefata e não sabia se era por causa da serenata ou se era por causa dos métodos agressivos do Black. Definitivamente eu ia ter que conversar com a Marlene algum dia desses, quando eles já estivessem bem um com outro, sobre sadomasoquismo e derivados... Quer dizer, entre quatro paredes é uma coisa, outra é com as pessoas,né? Quero dizer, é feio.

Ele agora andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso, colocando nervosamente para trás as mexas do cabelo que insistiam em cair sobre sua face, num gesto que eu tive que admitir, era muito _sexy_. Mas era a última coisa que eu podia reparar neste momento. ÚLTIMA mesmo.

- Serenata, conheci seus pais neste Natal, ALIÁS!!!- e deu um grito que todas as corujas o olharam feio e eu me sobressaltei outra vez. – Você sabe onde eu estive este Natal?! – e olhou para mim com uma cara tão assustadora que eu falei com uma voz esganiçada:

- Na casa dos pais da Marlene?

- EXATO!!!- e mais algumas corujas se sobressaltaram e eu coloquei disfarçadamente a mão no coração. Eu realmente não conhecia esse lado paranóico do Black. E ele continuou a se mover nervosamente, ajeitando seus cabelos que insistiam em cair-lhe sobre o rosto. – Fiz amizade com eles, Deus os abençoe o Sr. e a Sra. McKinnon, um casal idoso gente finíssima!! Você sabe, ela é a mais nova de quatro irmãos mais velhos, todos uns monstros e ah!!! Tem os irmãos dela também que eu enfrentei!! – e apontou para mim como se eu fosse um dos irmãos. – Cada um com dois metros e vinte de altura no mínimo, todos jogadores famosos de Quadribol da Europa,e todos tatuados, enormes, e... e.. eles me desafiaram numa partida, sabiam que eu era batedor da Grifinória, e bem... ELES ME BATERAM!!- esganiçou-se o moreno e eu tive uma vaga lembrança de um outro moreno enfrentando meu pai, jogando _Rugby_ no quintal da minha casa.

Sirius continuou seu tique até se acalmar um pouco, e se sentar na cadeira ao meu lado, bufando alto que nem um cachorro cansado.

- Eu fiz de tudo Lilly... tudo... e ela... ela... me vem com essa história que eu não nasci pra ser de uma só... que eu sou um eterno galinha... que ela quer ter um futuro decente com alguém decente... que ela é melhor sem mim... que eu sou irresponsável e idiota e canalha e... sei lá quantos xingamentos mais ela já me deu! – falou, dessa vez num tom mais baixo, e mais sentido, olhando fixamente para o chão.

Eu meio que compreendi a situação dele, mas também meio que compreendi a situação de Marlene. Devia ser muito ruim você se apaixonar ou ter algum tipo de relacionamento com uma pessoa que nem o Black. Você realmente fica na dúvida se ele está apaixonado por você ou se ele diz a mesmíssima coisa pra mais cento e cinqüenta garotas que ele fica paralelamente. Fora que a Marlene sempre fora a mais durona de todas as garotas que eu já conheci e com certeza não queria ter seu coração partido por um galinha ou um cafajeste. Era também uma questão de orgulho... eu sabia que no primeiro dia que Marlene aparecesse com o Black de mãos dadas os demonstrando algum tipo de afeto, o mundo inteiro iria parar só por isso, e seria uma boa manchete para o jornal mais fofoqueiro de Hogwarts.

Continuei a encarar Sirius com uma certa pena, pois eu sabia o que falar mas não sabia como falar. Chegar para ele e falar "Bem Black, ela tem medo porque você É um galinha descarado e ela realmente quer um futuro decente com alguém decente" não seria a melhor forma de consola-lo. Fora que eu sabia que Sirius estava realmente sofrendo com tudo isso. Então, resolvi fazer a pior idiotice, na minha opinião, que qualquer pessoa possa fazer...

Bancar a cupida.

Eu me aproximei um pouco mais dele, (embora ainda tivesse um leve receio do seus instintos animalescos), e coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

- Ora Sirius... você... – aquilo era realmente estranho. Eu o estava tratando bem, sem receber nenhuma brincadeirinha de volta. – Você realmente está... como posso dizer.. apaixonado pela Marlene, ou algo do tipo, que faria com que você abdicasse de muitas coisas que antes você fazia? – perguntei, meio de leve, com medo que ele se sobressaltasse e nós dois caíssemos no chão.

Sirius fitou o chão um pouco indeciso, e depois me respondeu com a testa franzida:

- Eu... eu não sei.

BEM esclarecedor, obrigada.

- Mas... – eu me revirei um pouco na cadeira, tentando o instigar a responder o que eu queria ouvir. – Pode não ser a palavra "apaixonado", mas é algo... suficientemente forte o que você sente por ela?

Ele me olhou de lado com um sorrisinho irônico.

- Não. Eu apanhei de quatro brutamontes por pura diversão. E também compus uma serenata na frente da casa dela com todo o bairro ouvindo só porque eu estava a fim de levar umas vaias pra casa de graça.

Eu realmente realizei que eu preciso analisar as situações de vez em quando para depois perguntar algo. É, fazia sentido. Sirius estava disposto e fazer qualquer coisa para que Marlene visse que ele estava realmente a fim dela.

Respirei fundo, e falei com uma voz determinada:

- Então, mãos à obra!- me levantei de um pulo e dessa vez foi Sirius que tomou o susto. – Vamos lá, vou te ajudar!

E estendi a mão para ele, para que ele se levantasse. Ele encarou minha mão, depois a mim, com a testa totalmente franzida, sem entender muito, mas mesmo assim segurou minha mão e levantou-se completamente confuso.

- Com um pouco de gelo e uma pitada de fogo, tudo se resolve...- falei, misteriosamente o conduzindo pela mão até a saída do Corujal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Já sei! Er... Paralelepípedo!!!- exclamei, vitoriosa.

- Porque todo mundo sempre acha que a palavra que tem três "pês" e tem catorze letras é paralelepípedo?! – indagou Sirius coçando o queixo com a ponta da pena.

- Porque É a única palavra com três "pês" e catorze letras! – respondi, simplesmente, dando de ombros.

- Claro que não! Temos... temos...

- Paralelepípedo é a única Sirius, admita.

- Não é! Eu sabia de outra... é... é...

- Ok, tá bom, quando você lembrar fala, mas por enquanto...- e risquei a forca mais uma vez. – Eu ganho o torneio de forca desta linda tarde de domingo!!!

- Não foi justa a sua vitória. – reclamou ele, num tom rabugento.

- Claro que foi! – repliquei franzindo o cenho.

- Não foi, primeiro porque na parte dos filmes trouxas eu sabia que era "Guerra nas Estrelas" e você simplesmente enforcou meu bonequinho! – e apontou para o seu boneco esganiçando-se na forca. O feitiço que deixava o boneco desenhado realmente se enforcando no papel, era meu favorito.

- Eu não enforquei simplesmente, eu enforquei porque tinha que enforcar, o cabelinho já tinha sido desenhado!!- reclamei, apontando para o cabelo espetado do boneco.

- Mas ainda tinham as orelhas!! Você nunca desenha as orelhas!!

- Claro! A cabeça do boneco é uma bola, você quer que eu desenhe orelhas para quê?! Nenhum boneco com a cabeça em forma de bola tem orelhas!

- A minha tem!! – e apontou para uma bonequinha que se enforcara na única vez em que eu perdera. A boneca parecia mais um trasgo que qualquer outra coisa principalmente porque tinha a cabeça em forma de bola e umas orelhas enormes coladas ao crânio.

- A sua tem orelhas, porém não tem cabelos!- e apontei para a cabeça sem nada da boneca. – Eu não sou careca, nenhum ser humano, a não ser que tenha raspado a cabeça é careca, muito menos uma menina!

- Eu já conheci uma que raspou a cabeça sem querer com uma poção que tira cabelos que um colega meu botou na comida dela! – falou Sirius se deitando na grama novamente.

- Ok, você pode confessar que foi você que botou na comida da sua prima Belatriz no quinto ano... eu vi. – falei, rolando os olhos e me apoiando na árvore.

- E porque não me deu detenção, se sabia que era eu? – perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sei lá. Eu desconfiava que fosse ou você ou o Tiago. – respondi, dando de ombros.

Neste ponto o rosto do rapaz se iluminou como se ele tivesse algo pra dizer ou me perguntar fazia tempo. Ele sentou-se em seguida e então, meio hesitante, perguntou:

- Porque você discutiu, ou melhor, começou a nos odiar a partir do fim do quarto ano?

Eu abri um pouco demais meus olhos, quando ouvi a pergunta. Quero dizer, era como se aquilo fosse num passado muito distante e eu não me importasse mais. Mas é claro que eu me importava... eu voltei a me envolver com o Potter e nem sei quer me toquei do acontecimento no final do quarto ano. Foi como se Sirius tivesse derrubado um balde de água gelada em mim. Fiquei até um pouco enjoada ouvindo na minha cabeça aquelas duas frases que me perturbaram por tanto tempo "Ah não Tiago você está saindo com a Evans...", "Esqueça a Evans por hoje, vamos nos resolver..".

O enjôo parecia ter sido perceptível e eu sentia meu rosto um pouco mais frio, o que sinalizava que eu tinha ficado um pouco pálida. Sirius percebera e ficou muito mais hesitante que antes.

- Tá, ok, se não quiser responder Lílian, tudo bem... eu entendo... eu só quis saber por curiosidade... e...

Até que eu o encarei fixamente nos olhos e me surgiu uma dúvida.

- Sirius... o Tiago estava planejando algo contra alguma garota no quarto ano? – perguntei, sem saber ao menos porque eu estava perguntando.

O moreno pareceu empertigar-se com a pergunta e parou um segundo para refletir olhando para o lago a nossa frente. O caderno que ele havia trazido consigo no qual eu havia me divertido bastante lendo os versos da música que ele havia feito pra Marlene, e com as brincadeiras de forca estava no chão, aberto, as folhas revirando-se com o vento. Depois de uns segundos, Black virou-se para mim, ainda com um semblante pensativo.

- Não, acho que não Lilly... – respondeu e eu senti mais uma vez como se um balde de água gelada estivesse sido lançado contra mim. Mas até que Sirius revirou-se na grama e se ajoelhou contando nos dedos. Eu estranhei esse movimento e ergui as sobrancelhas um pouco espantada até que... – Não, não, ele planejou sim, foi no fim do ano letivo do quarto ano!- lembrou-se até com vivacidade como se lembrasse de algo engraçado. – Ele planejou contra a Sketch que estava vigiando você e ele enquanto ficavam para inventar histórias e colocar naquele jornalzinho nojento de fofocas que ela tem!! – e apontou para o nada e riu com força. – Aquela nojentinha! Bem feito! Ele fingiu que ela ficar com ela, e a seduziu levando-a para uma sala que ela achava que não tinha ninguém... bem... achava né? Porque nós três, quero dizer, eu o Remo e o Pedro, estávamos lá esperando, até que ela apareceu com Tiago, já havia caído na lábia dele que ele tinha lançado nela no corredor da Torre da Grifinória...

Meu coração deu um enorme salto. Era aquela situação mesmo... como eu não reconhecera a voz da Sketch??

-... E aí, quando ela apareceu na sala, eu e os meninos pregamos uma peça nela! Não lembro se foi pus de bubotúberas ou algo do tipo que derramamos, mas só sei que a chantageamos que se ela fizesse o que ela estava prestes a fazer nós contaríamos que ela tivera um caso com o Crabbe, aquele brutamontes feioso e imbecil da Sonserina! – e riu com mais força ainda. – Foi muito engraçado ver a cara de patricinha indignada dela, cheia de bolhas estourando no corpo todo, e batendo o pé no chão como uma criança mimada!! E...e...

Só que ele parou quando viu meu sorriso meio sem graça e meus olhos brilhando em lágrimas, olhando para o chão. Sirius pigarreou e se aproximou um pouco de mim, se abaixando para olhar nos meus olhos.

- Tá... tá tudo bem Lílian? – e então, como se algo tivesse brilhado sobre ele, ele captou a mensagem. – Ok... você ouviu quando Tiago estava...

- Ouvi!- e me debulhei em lágrimas agarrando fortemente o pescoço de Sirius me abraçando a ele.

Eu sinceramente sou louca, não é? Quer dizer, eu o abracei e há poucas horas éramos meio que inimigos mas tudo bem... Como se isso já não fosse o bastante, a Tagarilly embargada por estar chorando, entrou em ação.

- Ouvi tudo e achava que ele estava me traindo, você sabe, eu sou uma idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Eu nem procurara saber o porque de ele ter feito aquilo! Como eu posso ter sido tão burra?! A Sketch vivia nos rondando eu sabia disso!! E pra piorar ele... ele... ele... continuou indo atrás de mim, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ele não tivesse me traído, mas é claro!!! Porque ele realmente não tinha me traído, era coisa da minha cabeça!! Por isso que ele apareceu todo feliz no Salão Comunal naquele dia com um sorriso de ponta a ponta do rosto e é claro que ele ia me comunicar que podíamos namorar sem se preocupar com aquela vaca nos espionando! Mas eu estava ocupada demais com minha arrogância e minha.. minha... ah!!!- e dei uma "leve" puxada nos cabelos (bem irônico), e me encostei na árvore respirando forte.

Sirius tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas analisando a situação e depois de um breve momento em que eu bufava sozinha, ele se aproximou mais e disse de uma forma sincera:

- Eu não acho que tenha sido arrogância de sua parte.

Ok, aquilo soara bem estranho. Eu fiz uma cara de quem não entendia o que ele acabara de dizer, e ele suspirou como se já desconfiasse que eu fosse estranhar aquilo.

- Eu não acho que você foi arrogante nessa situação.- repetiu ele, pausadamente, ainda olhando-me nos olhos. – Você apenas agiu diante do que você ouviu. Quero dizer, qualquer um que ouvisse aquilo acharia que era de verdade... o Tiago sabe ser bom ator quando quer..

E pausou por um instante ainda me olhando com aquela compreensão que eu não conhecia e achava extremamente bizarro vindo do Black.

- Escute Lílian... – falou ele, erguendo-se um pouco mais, como se preparando pra me contar algo importante. – O Tiago nunca entendeu porque você se afastou tanto dele a partir do quinto ano, estranhou que você não mandou nenhuma carta nas férias de verão do quarto pro quinto ano explicando o que acontecera, estranhou que você começou a dar-lhe patadas que cá pra nós... –e fez uma careta exagerada. – Eram extremamente dolorosas...

Eu baixei meus olhos, ainda mais envergonhada.

- Estranhou tudo isso, mas ele não parou de correr atrás de você por dois motivos. Um porque ele era crianção mesmo, e se divertia com a situação... – eu dei uma risadinha olhando para meu próprio colo. – Outro era que.. bem... ele sempre amou você de verdade.

Ouvir aquilo foi pior que ouvir a primeira parte da revelação.

Muxoxei.

- Ah Sirius, não me faz sentir pior do que eu já estou. – reclamei.

- Certo, mas você ainda não me deixou terminar. – disse ele, mais uma vez me encarando nos olhos. – Não foi ignorância nem arrogância sua, porque bem... nunca se sabe o quanto se pode confiar nos Marotos, não é? – e ele deu de ombros, como se conformasse. – É o preço que pagamos por ser quem somos, por isso que ele nunca desistiu de você.

Eu o encarei, ainda meio envergonhada com tudo aquilo, sorrindo de leve. Ele tinha um olhar tão compreensivo que eu nunca me senti tão grata pela companhia de alguém naquele momento. O sol estava se pondo naquela hora, e eu realmente nunca imaginei que logo após um momento importante daquele na minha vida, eu estaria sentada à beira do lago, ao lado de Sirius Black que há poucas horas eu odiava. Ele fora muito mais amigo que muita gente que eu já havia conhecido por anos e não demonstrara o que ele demonstrou. Ele foi compreensivo até demais e confiou em mim para contar o que estava sentindo. Até agora não sei o porque dele ter feito aquilo, mas que eu me sentia grata, isso era fato. Depois de um tempo pensando e olhando para o lago, enquanto o sol se punha, eu falei:

- Eu realmente amo o Tiago, Sirius. O amo muito mesmo, apesar de todos os defeitos que ele tem e...

- Você não conhece Tiago por completo. – disse Sirius, dando uma risadinha. – Você ainda vai descobrir muitos defeitos.

- E estou pronta para aceita-los do jeito que eles são. – falei, sorrindo para ele.

Sirius olhou para mim.

- Então faça meu amigo feliz, _doce Lilly_. – brincou ele. – Mas continuo dizendo que... – e se ergueu de um salto. – O boneco precisa ter orelhas mesmo tendo a cabeça em formato de bola!

Eu ri abertamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Oi, eu...

- SUA... EU VOU TE MATAR LÍLIAN EVANS!!

Mal cheguei no dormitório e já estava correndo por ele, pulando as camas, malas e gaiolas dos bichos de estimação de Emelina. Ora, eu nem tinha esquecido compromisso nem esquecido toalha em cima da cama de ninguém para estar naquele desespero todo... mas vocês sabem... Alice.

- Eu... eu... calma eu posso explicar!!! – implorei atrás da escrivaninha de Amanda, na qual a menina escrevia uma carta, mas parara assustada diante do grito de Alice e nos encarava paralisada com medo de ser atingida por alguma das duas.

- Explicar?! Explicar?!! – exclamou Alice, me encarando furiosamente. – Você me some por mais de dezoito horas e quer explicar?!!!

Eu pulei a gaiola do hamster de Emelina e corri para atrás da cama de Marlene. Alice correu atrás de mim praticamente soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- É... eu... eu estava na beira do lago com...

- Tiago?! Bem, e se eu disser que o Tiago me procurou hoje a tarde para dizer que não estava te encontrando?!!

- Bom, se você me deixasse falar... – eu dizia enquanto pulava a cama de Marlene e corria para a de Lua, na qual a loira parara de ler um exemplar de sua revista com um óculos que aumentava no mínimo vinte vezes seus olhos. – Eu diria que não era com o Tiago que eu estava conversando...

- E com quem era?! – perguntou ela baixando um pouco a voz, com a testa franzida.

Vendo que ela se acalmara um pouco diante da curiosidade, eu desci da cama de Lua, e fui vagarosamente até a minha com medo que baixasse a louca em Alice novamente e ela viesse correndo atrás de mim. Lua, como sempre, veio deslizando da sua cama, sem muita curiosidade, mais por ser nossa amiga. Alice sentou-se no pé da minha cama, ainda vermelha de raiva por causa do meu sumiço. Assim que nos acomodamos, e eu vi que ninguém nos observava (exceto Baltazar em sua cestinha), eu contei tudo sobre minha conversa naquele dia com Sirius à beira do lago. Elas não me interromperam durante todo o relato e quando eu terminei, Alice, mais calma, suspirou descruzando os braços.

- É... eu sempre te disse Lílian, que você nunca enxergou os verdadeiros Marotos. O Sirius sempre foi gente boa...

- É mas ele nunca me deu motivos para qualquer um confiar nele, nem nele nem nos outros... – eu me defendi me lembrando do que o próprio Sirius havia me dito no lago.

Alice ergueu brevemente as sobrancelhas considerando o que eu dissera. Depois disso, nós ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio observando cada uma o nada, e em seguida, como se fosse um clique rápido, Alice virou-se para mim animada.

- Então quer dizer que o Sirius está realmente apaixonado pela Marlene?

Eu confirmei, sem rir.

- É. Mas Lice... se você puder pelo menos fingir que não sabe de nada ou... sei lá, não fazer nada sabe? O Sirius confiou em mim. – falei, já um pouco sentida por estar falando algo tão íntimo do meu mais novo amigo para Alice.

- Certo. Não se preocupe Lilly, você sabe que eu nunca faria algo pra prejudicar nem você muito menos o Sirius que é meu amigo também. – falou ela, muito séria. – Fora que... o Sirius já tinha meio que me falado isso...

- Foi? – perguntei, interessada.

- Foi. Ele andava estranho esses dias e .. bem, eu resolvi perguntar o que tinha havido com ele, por mais que já soubesse o que era, até porque tava na cara que era por causa da Marlene, ela também anda bastante estranha por sinal. Mais sem paciência que qualquer outra época da vida dela. – disse Alice, tirando sua segunda melhor amiga do bolso. A lixa de unha. (Rolei os olhos). – Você não deve ter reparado que esses dias você anda meio que estressada demais com o Tiago e essas coisas de NIEMs... mas ela anda mais explosiva que nunca. Acho que é porque por mais que ela "não queira" nada com o Sirius, ela sente falta dele. E admitir isso pra si mesma, no caso de alguém como Marlene, durona e tal, deve ser difícil...

- É... – confirmei vagamente, olhando para o nada e pensando em Sirius e Marlene e como eu ia dar uma de cupida.

Foi quando eu estava analisando isso que Alice me perguntou:

- Mas o Tiago não sabia que você tava com o Sirius? Quero dizer... ele te procurou a tarde toda, aí quando cansou de procurar se juntou meio cabisbaixo com o Lupin no xadrez das cinco... – acrescentou, lixando as unhas da mão esquerda.

Foi como se um choque tivesse me eletrizado por alguns segundos. Tiago... eu havia me esquecido completamente do Tiago... e logo depois de uma noite daquelas... eu... eu... era meio que um insulto a memória do Tiago!!! (Como se ele estivesse morto, mas tudo bem...). E bem nessa hora, Alice se tocou do detalhe da noite...

- Ei!- parou ela, jogando a lixa de lado e me olhando desconfiada um pouco mais vermelha que antes. – Onde você passou a noite?!

Eu fiz uma cara (MUITO mal feita por sinal) de quem não havia entendido a pergunta. Sabe aquelas situações que você fala "Han?" pra disfarçar, quando na verdade você já entendeu TUDO e tá querendo é ganhar tempo pra responder?! Pois é, foi mais ou menos isso... Mas eu não sei porque eu tava com essa brincadeirinha... uma coisa daquele tipo, a Alice ia descobrir mesmo que fosse por Legilimência... (ainda que ela não soubesse fazer).

- Lílian Evans, é melhor começar a falar agora ou eu vou... – ia falando ela, enquanto ia se levantando da cama.

- Tá bom, eu vou contar eu só preciso de um segundo pra respirar, ok?! – falei, a tranqüilizando e a fazendo sentar novamente na cama.

Ela se sentou, ainda me olhando fixamente, enquanto eu respirava com força varias vezes tentando imaginar a reação das minhas amigas diante daquilo. Tudo bem que Alice era discreta e tal, e a Lua, bem, a Lua lembrava de bolinhos chineses quando falávamos de sexo. Mas... bem... Alice sabe ser discreta, sem deixar que as pessoas ao redor saibam do que a gente está falando... porém, isso não altera como ela fala.

Vamos ao exemplo da vida real:

Eu não precisei falar. Graças a Merlin. Eu apenas iniciei:

- Eu fui à Ala Hospitalar...

- AHÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pause.

Quero dizer, eu podia ter continuando com "Eu fui à Ala Hospitalar tomar um remedinho pra dor de cabeça", ou "Eu fui à Ala Hospitalar tomar o chá das cinco com a Madame Pomfrey" ou até mesmo "Eu fui à Ala Hospitalar pra dar um oi pro Tiago e depois voltei pra cá e acabei dormindo nas escadas pois não consegui alcançar o dormitório". Mas eu não sei.. a Alice, tem dessas loucuras né?

Voltando... rebobinando.

- Eu fui à Ala Hospitalar...

- AHÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Alice, apontando para mim, vitoriosa, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar uma aposta e com tanta animação conseguiu espetar meu olho do com o dedo indicador.

Enquanto eu gritava um "Ai!" e coçava meu olho que ardia muito, Lua me ajudava encarando Alice que fazia umas dancinhas que eu sinceramente não sei o porque que ela fez aquilo porque eu podia ter dormido sem aquela... Era uma espécie de ahula com hip hop e algum tipo de dança mexicana. (Não que eu conheça dança mexicana, mas sei lá... ela mexia direto num chapelão invisível que eu acho que era mexicana).

Depois que eu me recuperei, com o olho ainda vermelho e doído, Lua e eu encaramos a retardada da Alice dançar, e quando finalmente ela parou, sorriu sem graça para nós duas.

- Terminou? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela deu de ombros e começou o interrogatório mais esquisito que eu já vira. Ela fazia as perguntas baixinho e de uma forma tão empolgada que a voz tremia pedindo para que ele a aumentasse, mas Alice a controlou:

- Como foi? Foi bom? Foi ruim? Você sentiu dor? Gostou? Você usou que tipo de proteção?

Ok, amigos. Essa ultima deu uma dorzinha fina no coração. Eu não havia feito nada. Tomado nada. Me lembrado de nada. Meus olhos se arregalaram rapidamente e aí Alice percebeu.

- O quê?! – esse, ela deixou passar alto. Na hora que as outras presentes do quarto olharam, ela baixou automaticamente a voz. – Você não usou nada Lilly?!

Eu estava meio que em choque demais para responder alguma coisa. Fiquei com a boca meio escancarada um tempo, até que a realidade veio batendo mais forte e uma leve onda de desespero foi se apossando de mim.

- Não. – respondi fracamente, num fio de voz.

Alice ergueu as duas sobrancelhas como se pensasse numa solução rápida para aquele problema.

Enquanto isso meu coração começou a disparar com possibilidades. Várias possibilidades...

Quero dizer... eu tenho o pai que tenho... e não me protegi?!!!

Imaginem só a cena. Eu chego em casa de mais um ano letivo. E as desconfianças do meu pai sobre a barriga estar salientemente maior se confirmam. Eu acho mas só ACHO mesmo, que morreria.

Não, não, morrer não. É muito fraco.

Eu acho que meu pai MESMO não conhecendo um dementador, arrumaria um em algum lugar. Não sei, alugaria do Ministério faria qualquer coisa!

Ah, pra mim?! Pra mim não! É pro Tiago mesmo!

Fora que ele seria castrado antes disso...

Comigo ia ser diferente, já que pro meu pai, qualquer coisa que aconteça comigo é culpa dos rapazes, não minha (o que em parte, é até divertido, hehe). Eu me contentaria com uns bons anos cuidando de uma criança, sozinha (já que o pai do rebento estaria provavelmente no mínimo sem alma), enquanto trabalhava ao mesmo tempo, já que meu pai não daria um mísero centavo para mim, E ainda fazia todo o dever de uma dona de casa.

É, eu viraria uma doméstica de mim mesma.

Acho que não é tão deprimente assim.

Voltando para a situação e acabando com as piadinhas (hiper engraçadas por sinal, pra não dizer ao contrário), Alice saltou de um pulo tão rápido que eu tomei um susto quando ela se ergueu, e Lua deixou Baltazar que se aninhava no seu colo, cair tolamente no chão com um sobressalto.

A morena começou a vasculhar as gavetas de sua mesa-de-cabeceira com vigor, e em menos de trinta segundos e com um segundo "AHÁ!" que quase despertou nossas companheiras de quarto, ela me trouxe um frasco de vidro com uma poção dentro que eu já desconfiava qual era.

- Eu achava que tinha perdido, faz até um tempo que não a tomo, porque não achava de jeito nenhum... Poção do dia seguinte. Funciona em até quarenta e oito horas depois da relação. Prática e fácil. Eu sei que você sabe fazer... – falou ela enquanto eu abria a boca para falar que eu sabia fazer e sabia todo o sistema da poção muito bem, obrigada. – E sabe tudo sobre ela, blá blá blá – e rolou os olhos – Inteligente pra isso você é, agora pra pensar nisso antes de fazer besteirinha por aí, já é mais difícil não é Lílian Evans?

Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas com o "carão" que ela estava me dando. Alice soltou um muxoxo e continuou:

- Pois muito bem, é bom que você comece a fazer um novo estoque até porque esse era meu último frasco também! – e riu cinicamente.

- Aproveitadora. – comentei, com a voz fraca de tantos pensamentos confusos e um profundo alívio ao saber que nem tudo estava perdido e eu não viraria doméstica de mim mesma nem tão cedo.

Alice estendeu pra mim o frasco com um ar orgulhoso de quem respondera a resposta certa, na hora certa, pro professor certo. Eu girei os olhos, um pouco mais bem-humorada, e quando ia tomar o frasco de suas mãos, ela afastou-o.

- Er... só pra lembrar... – eu já estava pronta pra dá-lhe um safanão na orelha por demorar-se mais a me dar aquele frasco quando ela disse: - Não se esqueça de tomar todos os dias na mesmíssima hora que você está tomando agora...

- Tá, tá... – falei impaciente, tentando alcançar o frasco que ela afastara, mas ela afastou-o mais ainda.

- Epa! Peraí! – eu girei os olhos mais uma vez, já ficando com sono daquela brincadeira. – E também... não tem um dos melhores gostos essa poção...

Mas nessa altura eu já tinha arrancado o frasco da mão de Alice, desarrolhado-o, e começava a tomar com vigor a pior poção já tomada em todo universo.

Engulhos me vieram quase que instantaneamente mas Lua não deixou eu vomitar, e apertou minha boca enquanto me pedia pra respirar fundo e Alice ia buscar um copo d'água para mim. Aos poucos eu fui me recuperando, e tomei quase que instantaneamente a água que Alice me trouxera.

Assim que eu pus o copo do meu lado, vi que algo parecia estranho no local. Em menos de um segundo Alice sumira. Olhei para Lua indagadora e vi que a loira mantinha um olhar estranho em direção à porta do banheiro. Corri até lá, e Lua veio atrás de mim correndo.

Arreganhei a porta do banheiro, e lá estava Alice, de joelhos de frente à bacia, vomitando violentamente. Corri ao seu encontro, Lua em meu encalço, e me ajoelhei ao seu lado. Por mais que eu ainda estivesse enjoada do horrível remédio que acabara de tomar, fiquei firme ao seu lado, prendi seus cabelos com as mãos enquanto ela vomitava de forma brusca, tomando sorvos de ar entre um espasmo e outro.

- Tá acabando, vai ficar tudo bem Lice...- eu falava enquanto ela respirava fundo, com a cabeça apoiada ao meu ombro.

Lua, com sua avoada coragem, limpava as partes do chão nas quais Alice deixara cair vômito, olhando a amiga de tempos em tempos, preocupada. Eu também estava, mas era mais pelo que eu tinha quase certeza que era, do que pelo mal estar da garota. Eu ia perguntá-la calmamente quando o enjôo dela tivesse passado um pouco.

Quando Alice finalmente disse numa voz fraca:

- Estou bem. – nos levantamos vagarosamente, eu segurando Alice pelo braço direito e Lua pelo braço esquerdo e a conduzimos em passos lentos até sua cama. As outras garotas nem sequer acordaram com o barulho.

Alice sentou-se na cama, o corpo mole e com um rosto altamente pálido. Eu não estava com a cara abalada, mas sim séria, pois eu sabia do que se tratava e aquilo seria uma conversa muito séria que exigiria posturas coerentes. Quero dizer, eu não acreditava ainda que Alice pudesse ter deixado chegar no ponto que havia chegado. Encostei sua cabeça no travesseiro, e a coloquei deitada na cama, tirando seus sapatos e aconchegando-a ainda mais, apalpei seu travesseiro. Ela estava abatida, porém, meio que adivinhava o que iria acontecer a seguir.

Lua sentou-se do outro lado da cama, e com uma expressão ainda preocupada, alisou levemente os cabelos da amiga. Pra conversa que teríamos agora, não seria a melhor forma de trata-la. Quero dizer, eu sabia que Alice não merecia ouvir o que ia ouvir, que já não bastava a sua propria consciência que devia estar bastante pesada, mas eu tinha que falar.

- Alice. – falei, pausadamente, porém, direta. – Você sabe o que pode estar acontecendo com você não sabe?

Alice não me olhou inocentemente, como alguém que não quisesse assumir a responsabilidade faria. Não é do feitio dela não assumir responsabilidades. Muito pelo contrário. Os olhos da garota encheram-se de lágrimas e ela falou com a voz embargada:

- Lily... eu to com medo... – foi tudo que ela conseguiu falar antes de cair num choro soluçante.

Eu a olhei um pouco mais comovida que antes, enquanto Lua acariciava ainda mais seus cabelos a olhando condolente. Eu não podia ficar muito amigável naquela hora, e começar a chorar com ela (o que devo confessar, era minha vontade). Eu tinha que ser "a forte" do grupo e a dar uma dura, encorajando-a a ir em frente com aquilo que havia feito.

- Eu sei que está. – eu disse, fazendo com que ela olhasse para mim. – Quero dizer, eu imagino, já que nunca passei por uma situação dessas mas... aliás, nem quero. – acrescentei, espantando um pensamento horrível da minha cabeça. Algo que envolvia meu pai com uma serra elétrica correndo atrás de um rapaz de cabelos esvoaçados e pretos. – Mas Lice... você foi muito irresponsável desta vez.

Ao invés de soluçar ainda mais forte com esta minha afirmação, a garota respirou fundo e encarou-me firmemente nos olhos. Parecia estar começando a se conformar com o acontecido.

- Eu sei. – disse ela, ainda com a voz fraca.

Lua nos encarava com uma expressão de quem não entendia absolutamente nada. Foi então que eu perguntei:

- Você já fez algum teste?

A loira ainda não havia entendido. Alice afirmou.

- Deu positivo?

Eu sinceramente esperei que a cabeça da garota balançasse de um lado ao outro negando. Mas ela confirmou, o queixo tremendo. Lua ainda não captara a mensagem.

- Você está há quanto tempo sem ficar "naqueles dias?"- perguntei, por fim, fazendo Lua arregalar seus olhos monstruosamente.

Alice fungou.

- Quatro semanas.

Eu não pude evitar deixar escapar um gemido de lamento. Então haviam meio que noventa por cento de chances de estarmos quase certas de que Alice havia engravidado. Eu tentava achar alguma solução na minha cabeça para aquilo mas eu não conseguia. Alice não ia usar a poção do aborto. Eu não concordava neste caso, nem ela, eu tinha certeza.

- Eu mandei algumas amostras de alguns exames que eu fiz pra o St. Mungus. – disse ela. – E deu... positivo também.

Ok.

Cem por cento de chances.

Agora eu não pudia mais fingir ser a "forte", deixei meus olhos enxerem-se de lágrimas enquanto perguntava:

- O Frank já sabe?- minha voz saiu meio vacilante.

Ela negou voltando a chorar compulsivamente.

- Eu tinha deixado para falar quando eu tivesse certeza e depois dos NIEMs, ele anda muito estressado com esses testes, provavelmente iria dizer que não é dele... – dizia, com a voz sufocada pelo choro.

Eu discordei veemente.

- Não, não, não Lice!!! O Frank nunca faria isso! Mesmo estressado com os exames e tudo o mais... quero dizer... o filho é dele... e... ele ama você... não... não poderia fazer isso!- eu falei, mais me afirmando do que afirmando para ela.

- Não sei Lily, não sei!!- chorava ela, soluçando.

Lua não se manifestara. Apenas olhava feliz para Alice, como se aquilo fosse uma boa notícia. Quero dizer... era uma boa notícia... mas, não para aquela época de nossas vidas. Quero dizer, o que o pai de Alice iria dizer? O que seus avós iriam dizer? Pra onde foram dezessete anos de educação que haviam dado? (Eu sei o que vocês devem estar pensando... aquilo era um pensamento muito "pai e mãe". Mas eu sempre pensei dessa forma.. não sei porque, sempre vi mais o lado dos meus pais do que minhas próprias necessidades. Talvez seja que nem a mamãe havia me dito orgulhosamente um dia: eu pensava que nem gente grande desde pequena).

- Bem, você vai ter que contar. Os NIEMs começam amanhã e... – aí me veio este pensamento. O NIEMs começavam amanhã!!!!! Quero dizer, amanhã, em menos de 24 horas!!! Meu Merlin!!!

Arregalei os olhos e engoli em seco.

- Ok. Fique feliz Lice, você não é a única ferrada aqui... – e pisquei várias vezes antes de realizar que depois da minha primeira noite eu tinha duas preocupações na cabeça.

Conseguir fazer um bom NIEMs e conseguir bolar uma boa desculpa pro Tiago por não ter falado com ele depois da nossa primeira vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOooOOoOo

- Ok, o que foi que sucedeu depois da terceira guerra dos _leprechauns_ de 1715?- perguntou Alice, o rosto ainda inchado da noite anterior, mas qualquer preocupação deveria esperar os NIEMs.

Nosso primeiro teste era de História da Magia e seria em meia hora, não nos demos o luxo nem de tomar um café apropriado, quero dizer, eram nossas carreiras que estavam em jogo. Roubamos apenas algumas torradas da mesa da Grifinória e saímos correndo em direção a sala que seriam realizados os testes teóricos.

- Os _leprechauns_ de direita passaram a ter uma visão comunista... e... – mordi o lábio inferior, enquanto pressionava com força os olhos como se esperasse que passasse um filme sobre guerra de _leprechauns_ na minha cabeça. – Ah! Não sei! Não lembro, deixa eu colar mais uma vez Lice?

Alice me olhou veemente por cima do seu livro de Padrão da História da Magia.

- Claro que não. Na hora você não vai ter colinha, Lílian.

- Ah, que droga!- muxoxei, batendo com o pé no chão. – Porque diabos eu fui escolher Medicina Bruxa? Tenho que ser boa em tudo! Até em História da Magia! – bufei, encostando minha cabeça na parede de pedra fria, e olhei para o teto amaldiçoando meus dons medicinais.

Foi exatamente neste momento, que o sinal tocou e eu balancei minha cabeça fortemente, tentando lembrar das últimas coisas que eu havia estudado.

- Bora Lilly, você consegue, você sempre foi uma boa aluna, garanto que não vai se sair mal agora. – me apoiou Alice, que apesar de estar passando pelo que ela estava, agia de forma perfeitamente normal.

Eu suspirei e entrei na sala arrastando os pés pronta para um péssimo teste.

Ou não.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**N/A: **Ok, demorei, mas postei!!! D

O capítulo não era pra terminar agora, mas achei que já tava em um tamanho legal, e bem, tenho história suficiente pro próximo capitulo!

Vamos as reviews:

**Aelle Malfoy: **Bom Aelle, a partir do capitulo 18 por ai, vamos ter actions até demais! Hehehehe, voce vai entender porque... mas não para de ler até lá não tá? Beijo e brigada pela review!!

**Nandaa: **Pode me pressionar pelo orkut Nanda, eu exagero mesmo na demora as vezes! É osso! Mas valeu pela review e pelo elogio novamente! Brigada!

**Franci Flom: **Franci, muito obrigada pela review! Cheia de elogios, valeu mesmo! É, digamos que eu tenho uma certa vergonhinha quando se trata de action L/T, mas eu to me aprimorando um pouco sabe? Mas se voce achou que tá no ponto certo, então beleza! Beijo e brigada mais uma vez!!

**Diana P. Black: **Voce acredita que eu nunca vi esse "Amor pra recordar"? Tipo, todo mundo me recomenda, mas eu nunca vi, porque eu tenho medo de acabar de chorar vendo o filme assim como todo mundo que eu conheço que viu, fez. Hhehehehe, valeu pelos elogios Diana, e espero que voce continue sem duvidar da masculinidade do Sissi (muito bem apelidado), porque ele é um bom garoto. Voce pôde ver.

**Srt. Lizzie Potter: **Oi Lizzie! Foi bem objetiva na review! Brigada e desculpa pela demora, por favor! Brigada, beijo!

**PaolA: **Brigada Paola!!! Valeu mesmo!!! Adorei sua review, não deixa de comentar não tá? Beijo!

**Himitsu Hime: **Oie!!! Rapaz, reparasse que minha demora passou dos limites das provas finais, ultrapassou a barreira do natal, vingou o muro do ano novo e chegou no nível de janeiro!!! Heheheheh, demorei muito mesmo, mas foi justamente por causa de tudo isso que eu citei acima... foi osso escrever paralelo a tudo isso! Mas enfim, brigada pela review ta ? Beijo!

**Hana-chan: **Hana, valeu pelo link, mas... você não mata o fanfiction se eu disser que não pegou de novo né? Hehehehe, pois é, não pegou... se quiser me adicionar no msn ou no orkut pra mandar! Tem no meu perfil! Pode add! Beijo

**Mayara Evans: **Então a resposta pra sua pergunta do preservativo tá bem nesse capítulo né? Hehe, brigada pela review Mayara não deixa de comentar, tá? Beijo!

**Mary86: **Não sei se saiu tão bom quanto o 15, mas dei o melhor de mim no 16... hehehe, não teve action, mas... sei lá, diz o que achou! Brigada pela review mary, beijo!!

**Fla Marley: **Ah, então respondendo sua pergunta: sim, a Lilly era virgem, mas, ERA. Hehehehe, o Tiago digamos que já resolveu o problema. E na fic ela ta com 17. Rapaz, eu to planejando fazer uns vinte e poucos capitulos. No máximo! Já já ta perto do final! Infelizmente... Mas é isso ai! Tenho planos pra outras fics... mais detalhes, dou depois! Beijo!

**Brunaa Black: **Então a senhorita foi a autora da maior review do capitulo 15!!! Hehehehe, e também fez um elogio que bem... meu ego agradeceu bastante! Melhor que JK não é pra qualquer um né? Hhasuahs, brigada, mas nem é pra tanto... tem capitulos que eu acho que não são dignos de taaanta coisa assim... acho que esse 16 foi um desses... Anyway, brigada pelo elogio, adorei demaaaaaaais sua review, e não deixa de comentar não por favor? Beijo!

**Karen Pads: **Voce disse duas vezes que amava quadribol! E foi pensando em fãs de quadribol que nem voce que eu preparei uma surpresinha mais adiante! Hehehehe, não deixa de ler senao vai perder hein? Beijo!!!

**Kakau: **Opa! Brigada Kakau! Valeu mesmo pelo seu comentário, eu amei! Brigada pelos elogios e tudo o mais! Não deixa de comentar sempre que puder tá ? Beijo!!!

Um agradecimento em especial pra Himistu Hime que postou duas vezes e deu pra perceber sua agonia via internet, e por ter começado a reler a fic! Hehehehe, brigada hein?

Bom. Eu me ausentei por causa de uma viagem e de uma coisinha nova da minha vida que está me incomodando loucamente (talvez até mais que algumas pessoas que já usam e já estão acostumados) que é o tal do aparelho. Pra alguns é até besteira, mas pra mim está sendo algo que me incomoda tanto de vez em quando que até tira minha concentração de algumas coisas...

Mas é claro que eu não me ausentei só por causa disso. A viagem foi o maior empecilho. Mas agora que voltei espero demorar menos! (ok, como eu sempre prometo e na maioria das vezes não cumpro, podem amarrar meus cadarços pra eu cair, jogar chiclete no meu cabelo, essas coisas... mas só via internet tá? Hehehe).

Beijo e brigada novamente a todos que comentaram e até aos que não comentaram mas leram, ok?

**Nox!**


	17. A Filha da Promessa

**Cap. 17: A filha da promessa**

_- Bora Lilly, você consegue, você sempre foi uma boa aluna, garanto que não vai se sair mal agora. – me apoiou Alice, que apesar de estar passando pelo que ela estava, agia de forma perfeitamente normal. _

_Eu suspirei e entrei na sala arrastando os pés pronta para um péssimo teste._

_Ou não. _

Não foi um desastre total, pensando bem. Quero dizer, tudo bem que o teste tinha vinte e cinco questões de no mínimo quinze parágrafos cada uma, sendo as vinte primeiras extremamente complexas e as outras cinco de datas e nomes, mas eu consegui lembrar de bastante coisa. Quero dizer, eu sempre fui boa nesse negócio de lembrar de datas e tal.. Eu só nunca fui boa em lembrar das coisas da minha vida, como por exemplo lembrar que eu tinha um namorado (que no momento deveria estar no mínimo furioso comigo), que eu não falei desde nossa primeira vez.

Bem legal não acham?

Mas pelo menos eu tenho a sorte de ter juízo suficiente pra não deixar que esse tipo de pensamento atrapalhasse meu teste e conclui-o antes de todo mundo na sala, e até estranhando tal fato. Coloquei minha pena na bolsa e guardei o tinteiro esperando que o instrutor desse o sinal que era pra entregar as provas.

É, acho que fiz um bom teste de História.

- E aí? – perguntou Alice assim que nos encontramos na saída do teste.

- É né? – falei, dando de ombros, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

Já Alice parecia que não tinha feito lá aquele teste todo, e deu de ombros também olhando para baixo enquanto descíamos para a sala em que seria feito o teste teórico de Transfiguração. Eu peguei meu livro na mochila enquanto íamos andando e dei uma última olhada nos tópicos que eu mesma havia escrito na borda do livro com uma letra minúscula e apressada.

Quando chegamos na porta da sala, McGonagall já nos esperava com um instrutor do Ministério, e quando eu ia me sentando na minha carteira, impressão minha ou não, McGonagall me lançou um sorrisinho de lado de menos de um segundo. Eu continuei a fixá-la com o olhar para ver se ela fazia de novo a mesma coisa, mas não aconteceu, ela simplesmente voltou a fixar o nada como 

antes. Eu dei de ombros e aconcheguei-me na carteira que eu deveria passar mais umas duas boas horas sentada.

Quando foi dado o sinal para começar o teste, eu li a primeira questão e peguei minha pena, começando a respondê-la. Minha pena começou a movimentar-se como se eu nem quisesse que ela fizesse aquilo. Não era um feitiço nem nada, eu sabia mesmo aquela primeira questão.

Quando terminei de escrevê-la, percebi que eu tinha escrito umas dez linhas de letras pequenas, só na primeira questão. Bom, nada mau né?

- Bom, não foi nada mau... – respondi quando Alice perguntara como havia sido meu teste, cabisbaixa.

O teste que veio depois foi o de Feitiços-Teórico. Mais uma vez eu percebi uma olhada entusiástica do Prof. Flitwick na minha direção, e dando um sorriso amarelo, sem entender bem o porquê daqueles sorrisos que eu havia visto naquela mesma manhã.

Assim que saí do teste de Feitiços, me deparei com um problema que eu não sabia que eu ia deparar tão cedo.

- Lílian, olha quem vem lá... – fora o que Amanda, que há pouco estava discutindo comigo a terceira questão da prova, disse assim que desviara o olhar do livro Padrão de Feitiços 7ª série.

Eu não precisei olhar para que meu coração pulsasse mais rápido e quase saísse pela boca. Tiago vinha em minha direção, e bem, devo admitir que fiquei mais feliz do que eu podia imaginar que ficaria naquela hora. Você pode achar estranho, mas foi porque ele reagiu de uma forma que eu realmente agradeço aos céus até hoje por ele ter reagido.

- Me dê um bom motivo para eu não terminar com você agora. – disse ele, muito raivosamente (lê-se espumando de raiva), uma vez que se aproximara de mim e me arrastara para um canto pelo cotovelo direito, enquanto Amanda se distanciava mais rápido que Tiago montado na sua vassoura.

Bom, você deve ta se perguntando o porquê de eu ter ficado feliz com aquela reação do meu namorado. Ok, não foi exatamente a coisa que eu queria ouvir, mas foi bem melhor do que o Tiago ter passado direto por mim e me ignorado como se eu não existisse. Acho que essa seria a pior reação para mim, eu ficaria muito decepcionada (lê-se depressão). Do contrário, ele veio mais vermelho que um pimentão na minha direção, com um misto de preocupação e mágoa que me deixou mais aliviada do que nunca.

Mas voltando a situação, Tiago indagara, raivosamente, um bom motivo para ele não terminar comigo naquele exato instante. Eu tinha que enrolar não era?

- Bom... er... bem... – eu gaguejei, piscando várias vezes, e agora tão vermelha quanto ele. (Só que de vergonha).

- Não, não, não, não, melhor você não falar nada... – disse ele, nervosamente, correndo rapidamente a mão pelos cabelos.

Eu não sei por que mas eu senti um embrulhinho no estômago naquela hora, e cá pra nós, não era uma hora apropriada pra eu ficar achando _sexy_ nada que ele fazia. Mas uma coisa eu tinha que admitir... aquilo mexia comigo muito mais que mil Blacks fazendo o seu movimento mais _sexy_ possível de sunguinha.

- Quero dizer... custava ter pelo menos... sei lá, dado um 'oi' ou...

- E aí!

Foi algo tão de repente, que chega nos deu um baita susto, fazendo com que Tiago, estressado ao cubo naquele momento, desse um grito não muito alto mas o suficiente para mostrar o quanto "pê" da vida ele estava, e me fazendo dar um sobressalto e mudar de vermelho cor-de-vergonha para límpida-cor-de-susto.

- Calma galera vim só dar um "oi" para vocês neste lindo intervalo desta linda tarde de provas estressantes e cansativas dos NIEMs. – disse Sirius muito descontraído para quem estava passando por problemas emocionais e creio eu que agora escolares também.

- Que é que você quer Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago direta e grosseiramente, e não só surpreendendo o Sirius como a mim também. – Não ta vendo que eu to meio que resolvendo um problema?

Sirius, ao invés de se sentir ofendido, era como se já soubesse as reações do amigo para todas as situações, ergueu os braços teatralmente e fez um cara de ofendido, brincando.

- Desculpa, foi mal colega, mas eu não vim falar com você, eu vim falar com a Lílian. – respondeu ele, sorridente.

Tiago de início, deu de ombros e rolou os olhos como se estivesse sem paciência para uma coisa usual do Sirius, mas depois, analisando bem o que ouvira, ele congelou e virou-se para mim e logo em seguida para o amigo que agora se balançava nos calcanhares com os braços para trás como uma criança que acabara de fazer uma traquinagem.

- Vocês... vocês não vão brigar de novo, vão? – perguntou Tiago, ainda sem entender nada, olhando de Sirius a mim, que tinha a cara de quem menos entendia tudo naquela conversa toda.

Sirius piscou "disfarçadamente" para mim (a última coisa que o Sirius ou qualquer Maroto é, é discreto... eu que o diga), e continuou olhando com aquela cara cínica para Tiago:

- É, com a Lílian mesmo que eu quero falar. Eu quero fazer as últimas recomendações a ela...

- Últimas recomendações? – perguntamos eu e o Tiago ao mesmo tempo.

Tudo bem o Tiago não entender até porque ele que estava sendo "enganado" nessa história toda, mas eu com minha suprema inteligência dignas de prêmio Nobel e Primeira Ordem de Merlin, 

repeti sem entender o que Sirius dissera fazendo com que Tiago me olhasse indagador e Sirius me olhasse ameaçador.

- É, as últimas recomendações da sua doença...

- Doença?! – repetimos eu e o Tiago ao mesmo tempo novamente.

Dessa vez eu não consegui me conter, quero dizer, como assim doença?!

- É, doença!! – reafirmou Sirius quase batendo o pé no chão de tanta impaciência para que eu captasse a mensagem. Mas tava difícil de vim mesmo, aquela mensagem era complicada demais para um momento como aquele. – Doença Lílian! Tá vendo que a catapora-relâmpago atinge até a memória?!

Nessa hora eu estava com uma cara de quem não entendia mais absolutamente nada. Quero dizer, catapora-relâmpago?! Eu conhecia essa doença, já havia lido sobre ela em "_Doenças que mais afetam a sociedade bruxa no século XX"_, e era uma catapora bruxa que dava rapidamente, mas que tinha um poder de transmissão dez vezes maior que a catapora normal, trouxa. A duração da doença varia entre uma hora ou até mesmo vinte e quatro horas, dependendo da pessoa infectada. Na mesma velocidade que ela vinha, ela ia embora, levando consigo até mesmo as marquinhas de catapora. Mas o problema em questão não era esse... seria uma desculpa muito esfarrapada se não...

- Ca-ca-ca-catapora-relâmpago Lílian, po-po-porque você não m-m-m-me disse? – perguntou Tiago, fazendo uma cara de quem não gostara nem um pouquinho da informação que acabara de receber.

Eu apenas observei Tiago se afastar ligeiramente de mim, atônita, sem conseguir proferir uma palavra.

- É, pois é caro Pontas, a Lílian teve uma catapora-relâmpago daquelas na tarde de ontem... – falou Sirius fazendo cara de pena na minha direção. – Pense! A enfermaria lotada! Não tinha lugar nem pra uma mosca!- sinceramente, o Sirius fez uma atuação digna de Oscar. Ele se aproximou de Tiago e falava na altura do ombro do amigo com uma voz que transbordava a verdade, ambos olhando para mim, Tiago com um semblante esquisito e Sirius com uma cara que me incentivava a continuar com a mesma expressão que eu estava. É, eu devia estar com cara de doente mesmo.

- É mesmo? – perguntou Tiago, a voz um pouco trêmula.

- É! Pode crer, cara... mas não se preocupa não, eu cuidei dela! – falou ele, inflando o peito como se tivesse orgulho do que tinha feito. – Dei aqueles remedinhos que eu tinha tomado há uns dias atrás quando tive, e não se preocupe você não pega não!

Apesar do tom tranqüilizador do amigo, Tiago ainda tinha um semblante estranho de quem não achava muito legal se aproximar de mim.

- Eu sei que você nunca teve, cara, por isso que eu falei pra ela não ir te ver saca? Eu sabia que você não ia ficar muito feliz pegando uma catapora-relâmpago logo no dia do NIEMs né? Logo 

você que quer tanto se tornar auror e...

- É mesmo. – afirmou Tiago, a voz ainda trêmula, porém concordando fervorosamente com o que Sirius dissera.

- Pois é. – falou Sirius num tom de fim de conversa, dando dois tapas no ombro de Tiago, e sorrindo cinicamente para o amigo.

Minha cara continuava a mesma. A de quem não entendia absolutamente nada. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não entendia o "nada" que eu não entendia, entendeu? Bom, eu não entendia o porquê de Tiago estar caindo tão pateticamente na desculpa de Sirius para meu sumiço com ele no dia anterior, e ao mesmo tempo não entendia o porquê de Tiago estar tão apavorado com minha suposta catapora-relâmpago que eu tinha tido no dia anterior.

Mas o que realmente eu não entendi foi o apavoramento do Tiago ser tão gigantesco que uma vez o assunto "encerrado" (eu ainda tinha muito a perguntar sobre aquilo com o Sirius), ele foi se afastando de mim e dizendo:

- Lílian, eu... eu... eu tenho que dar uma passada no dormitório agora... eu... esqueci de reler o último capítulo de Poções... desculpe... eu... – e saiu correndo.

É, saiu correndo.

Não, não digo de forma figurativa não. É literal o sentido mesmo. Saiu, do verbo sair, correndo do verbo correr. Saiu correndo. Correndo MESMO. Até agora eu me pergunto porque eu não joguei meu sapato na cabeça dele enquanto ele corria. Foi patético. Só não foi mais patético que a minha cara de taxo.

Virei-me lentamente, tentando absorver o que acontecera nos últimos... o que... vinte segundos? Ou trinta? Enfim, nos últimos e momentâneos e patéticos segundos. A medida que eu virava eu via a cara de Sirius, que ainda olhava para onde Tiago havia corrido com uma cara de quem estava achando tudo aquilo cômico ao mesmo tempo com pena do amigo.

- O que...- minha voz saiu completamente rouca. – O que... foi aquilo exatamente?

Sirius parecera que tinha lembrado naquele mesmo momento que eu estava lá ainda.

- Opa, veja só... – dizia ele, enquanto cruzava os braços, ainda sorridente, fazendo duas garotas suspirarem enquanto passavam por nós dois. Eu rosnei para elas. Elas saíram com medo. – O velho Tiago de sempre... é Lilly você não o mudou por completo...

Eu ainda tinha um cara de quem exigia uma explicação para tudo aquilo, e agora mais ameaçadora que antes. Cruzei os braços em frente a ele, e o moreno que estava olhando para frente, onde Tiago virara o corredor, olhou para mim, sem entender minha impaciência.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O fato de o que ele fez ter sido extremamente sensual me deixou com mais raiva, e eu num gesto 

de raiva joguei meus cabelos para trás, impaciente, e comecei a bater com os pés no chão, numa exigência muda de explicações.

- Que foi Lílian?! – exclamou ele, dessa vez mais exaltado. – Vai me bater porque eu te livrei dessa?! Ou não? Ou você vai me bater porque era pra eu ter deixado o Tiago brigar com você?- o garoto cruzou os braços me imitando e fazendo a mesma cara de impaciência.

Eu bufei e rolei os olhos. Aproximei-me da parede de pedra mais próxima, joguei minha mochila no chão num gesto de cansaço e me encostei na parede com força. Sirius apenas me acompanhou arrastando os pés, como se achasse aquele "show" de estresse, cansativo. Depois de mais dez segundos nos quais eu bufava sem parar, e Sirius olhava para as unhas entediado, eu falei, a voz ainda rouca:

- Do que isso se tratou afinal? Tiago é algum tipo de...

- Hipocondríaco. Extremo. Crônico. Não vai embora nunca. – concluiu bruscamente Sirius, deduzi eu que fosse para que aquilo acabasse de forma rápida.

- Hipocondríaco?! – repeti, sem acreditar.

- É, hipocondríaco. Dos piores. Quero dizer, - dizia ele, enquanto fazia uma cara de quem tentava lembrar de algo. – Ele já foi pior. Quando a Sra. Potter era viva ainda, chegou a levar ele num psiquiatra, e bom, o Tiago chegou a melhorar um pouco, quero dizer... hoje em dia ele não anda mais com máscaras higiênicas, nem usa luvas protetoras...

- Quê?! – exclamei, sem medo de utilizar-me de um tom de voz bastante histérico. Quero dizer, eu já ouvira falar sobre alguns casos de hipocondríacos mas não desse tipo... maníaco na verdade, não é? Por que... máscaras?! Ninguém merece!!- Luvas protetoras e...??

- Máscaras. Isso mesmo. – confirmou Sirius encostando-se na parede ao meu lado. – Mas isso faz tempo, quero dizer, foi até os dez anos do Tiago, antes dele vir pra Hogwarts. Na verdade, eu acredito na teoria de que... – dizia ele enquanto fazia cara de quem analisava algo. – O Tiago só cedeu às máscaras e às luvas por causa de Hogwarts. Ele não ia querer vim pra escola daquele jeito...

Eu apenas ouvia tudo estupefata, com o queixo roçando no chão praticamente de tanto espanto.

Depois do que parecera uns cinco minutos de puro abestalhamento da minha parte, e puro tédio de Sirius, eu coloquei minha mochila lentamente sobre o ombro direito e comecei a andar, o olhar perdido na multidão à frente, apressada para darem suas ultimas olhadas nos seus respectivos livros de Poções-teóricas. Eu sentia que Black me seguia com seu caminhar displicente.

- Por quanto tempo você vai ficar com essa cara de lesa? – perguntou ele enquanto cumprimentava vários figurões (na minha língua, jumentões), do colégio que passavam no corredor.

Eu desviei lentamente meu olhar da multidão e o direcionei para o moreno ao meu lado, de forma assassina.

Sirius parou de andar bruscamente e tirou aquele sorriso safado que cumprimentava as pessoas, rapidamente.

- Foi mal, só to achando que você ta exagerando um pouco e...

- Exagerando?!- gritei esganiçada no meio do corredor- Exagerando?!

- Exatamente!- respondeu Sirius fazendo sinal de que eu estava exagerando naquele exato momento com um monte de pessoas nos olhando.

Sou tão pateta que apenas fiquei vermelha e saí andando rápida. Por um segundo de felicidade e esperança pensei que o sarnento não ia me seguir, mas foi só adentrar no Salão Principal que eu senti o cheiro de sarna atrás de mim.

- Lílian, se eu fosse você, eu relaxava... – ia dizendo enquanto ia diminuindo o passo, pois correra para me alcançar.

- Relaxar?! Mas eu to relaxada!!- me esganicei enquanto sentava na mesa da Grifinória, praticamente jogando minha mochila no chão e fazendo o maior barulho na hora de sentar.

Amanda e Emelina que estavam sentadas na minha frente conversando com Lupin e Pedro ( que agora se encontravam do meu lado esquerdo), pararam os talheres no meio do caminho à boca enquanto me observavam sentar mal humorada.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Amanda, preocupada.

E eu, ignorante e doente mental como sou, respondi rosnando:

- Aconteceu. Mas não interessa.

Graças à Merlin, Amanda sempre ri das minhas grosserias (isso sempre me deixa mais fula que qualquer outra coisa). A ruiva-alourada (ainda não consegui definir a cor dos cabelos dela) começou a rir de uma forma irritante, um "hi hi hi" que pra todos é cômico e pra mim, dá náuseas!

- Eu já disse para você relaxar, essa não é a única das paranóias do Tiago. – dizia Sirius, sentando ao meu lado, indiferente às risadinhas de Amanda ou ao meu ataque de raiva.

- Eu ouvi paranóia??- perguntou Lupin, erguendo a cabeça do prato.

- Eu ouvi Tiago?? – perguntou Pedro, ainda rindo das risadinhas de Amanda.

- Sim, pros dois. – respondeu Sirius, ainda sério, servindo-se.

Eu apenas ouvia tudo, muxoxando.

- Qual foi a da vez? Aracnofobia ou medo de pisar em listras? – perguntou Lupin, animado, parecendo que estava brincando de adivinhar.

- Ele viu alguém de marrom? Ou simplesmente trocou as meias?? – riu Pedro.

- Ele viu algum testrálio ou cruzou com duas pessoas loiras em menos de um minuto?? – tentou, pra minha surpresa, Amanda, também rindo.

- Ou ele tava com medo de se aproximar de Lílian por causa de alguma bactéria?? – sugeriu, por sua vez, Emelina, para minha maior surpresa.

Eu estava embasbacada por dois motivos: um era que eu não sabia que outras pessoas além do Sirius, tinham conhecimento da vida do meu namorado a ponto de saberem suas manias. O outro era que...

- Ele realmente tem todas essas manias?? – perguntei, com a voz fraca.

Um a um foram afirmando com a cabeça, todos com sorriso enviesados, porém demonstrando sinceridade nas respostas.

- É Lilly, parece que nem tudo é um mar de rosas... –comentou Amanda, com uma carinha de capeta (calma, ela não estava com uma cara de capeta, foi só pra passar a raiva que eu sentia dela no momento).

- O Tiago é um tremendo de um fresco...

Eu acreditaria que até os fantasmas de Hogwarts agora sabiam as manias do meu namorado, se Marlene não tivesse sentado naquele exato instante do lado de Emelina. Parecia que havia passado um bando de dementadores por nós, pois instantaneamente todos na mesa mudaram a feição de divertimento para tensão ou 'tédio' por pressentimento de mais uma discussão( ou um grupo de sonserinos, faria o mesmo efeito).

Sirius, ao meu lado, congelou rapidamente mantendo os olhos fixos na sua amada (que parecia não o amar tanto assim naquele instante).

- Brigada pela parte que me toca, Marlene. – falei, com a voz seca, sem saber o que aguardar daquela situação.

Marlene começou a encher seu prato enquanto tomava ávidos goles de um frasquinho que tirara do seu próprio bolso (o que eu apostei que não era suco de abóbora pois o cheiro de álcool ou algo semelhante, invadiu nossas narinas assim que ela abriu o frasco e tomou o conteúdo), entretida no que estava fazendo sem se deixar abalar com o repentino silêncio ou mudança de feições. Já Sirius, a olhava duramente enquanto contraía o maxilar, as mãos apertando ambos talheres.

Não sei ao certo por mais quantos minutos passamos neste péssimo clima, só sei depois de no mínimo, dez minutos, em que muitos de nós já terminávamos nossas refeições (menos Sirius que continuava congelado como pedra), Marlene descansou seus talheres e bocejou espreguiçando-se.

- Ai, ai... – disse ela em meio ao bocejo. – Qual a próxima prova Mel?

Emelina que apenas terminava de comer com uma cara de enjôo, falou simplesmente:

- Poções.

Marlene rolou os olhos.

- Porque pra ser auror precisa de Poções?? Sinceramente, eu não acho que tenha nada a ver com...

- Por onde esteve? – perguntou, com a voz rouca, pra surpresa de todos, Sirius.

Na mesma hora Marlene calou-se, e semicerrou os olhos na direção do moreno. Ela não respondeu de imediato, apenas fuzilava-o com o olhar, e ele a encarava indagador.

- Como? – perguntou ela, fingindo não acreditar no que ouvira.

- Por onde esteve? – perguntou Sirius fingindo paciência, enquanto fechava os olhos brevemente.

Marlene deixou a boca abrir-se por um momento, depois fechou-a rapidamente se empertigando na cadeira.

- Não interessa. – respondeu ela, cruzando os braços.

Sirius respirou fundo, largando os talheres com força, provocando um estrépito no prato e espalhando seu conteúdo pelas bordas.

- Vou perguntar novamente. Onde esteve?? – indagou, agora olhando-a mais de perto, e também fuzilando-a com o olhar.

- Já... disse... que não... interessa!!- falou ela, pausada e raivosamente, entre dentes.

- Ótimo!! Eu... – ia dizendo ele, mas, mais por reflexo que por qualquer outra coisa, eu cutuquei-o com o pé por debaixo da mesa discretamente.

Sirius parou de falar, e olhou-me se esguelha, indagador. Por um milagre de Merlin, Marlene continuou a fitá-lo sem seguir o seu olhar. Não sei como, mas eu tentei ao máximo passar pelo olhar " Não continue... fique calado... aceite..."

Ele demorou para captar a mensagem, mas finalmente entendeu. No início foi bastante complicado ele mudar de expressão sem parecer um estranho. Mas ele conseguiu... bem, mais ou menos...

- Tá bom. – disse ele, depois de muitas contrações no rosto, conseguiu fazer cara de quem não se importava, e fingiu voltar a comer normalmente. (Tudo bem que ele voltou a comer o prato limpo, mas isso não importa...).

Marlene ficou imóvel, a boca escancarada sem saber que expressão tomar um olho mais aberto 

que o outro tentando entender a repentina mudança do garoto.

- Você... é... louco...- falou ela, pausadamente, se levantando bruscamente e saindo quase derrubando a cadeira, com Emelina em seu encalço.

Sirius continuou a olhar pra o prato enquanto eu girava os polegares "inofensiva". Foi então que com o toque do sinal, indicando que teríamos mais provas à tarde eu despertei de repente, e pra distrair Sirius daquilo, eu virei pra ele e perguntei fervorosamente:

- Como eu vou fazer pra que meu namorado volte a falar comigo? – enquanto me levantava e puxava-o pelo braço para fazer o mesmo, já que se ele continuasse como estava (tentando comer o prato limpo) ia ficar sozinho no salão. – Ou pelo menos fique no mesmo lugar que eu?

- Ah... – disse ele, bem compreensivelmente.

- Claro. – confirmei fingindo que entendera o que quer que fosse.

Corri para a prova de Poções teórica. Eu sabia que essa eu poderia fazer até de olhos fechados, por isso não fiquei tão ansiosa assim.

O que eu posso dizer do decorrer da minha prova de Poções?? Hum... deixa eu ver...

Ah! Primeiro o Slughorn, ao contrário de todos os professores que me deram certo apoio mas discretamente, ele REALMENTE torceu por mim, bradou alto pro castelo inteiro ouvir que eu era sua favorita e que com certeza eu aguardasse pelo meu 'O' em Poções. Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara principalmente porque muitos já não agüentavam aquela babação toda do Slughorn comigo. Também não sabia onde me esconder porque o Tiago lançava olhares furtivos na minha direção com um certo receio de sorrir para mim e eu não pude deixar de notar que ele usava luvas. Muitos diriam que era por causa das Poções que íamos preparar agora...mas eu volto a lembrar que... a prova era teórica.

Como eu esperava, a prova foi extremamente fácil. Caiu características de poções para gripe de vampiros, como preparar um elixir do sono profundo sem deixar a cor perolada que é indubitavelmente quase inevitável, suco gástrico de lobos e os seus efeitos na lua cheia para a raça humana, e mais algumas questõezinhas simplórias em que as minhas explicações couberam em poucas linhas... umas vinte.

Ok, o que se sucedeu depois do teste de poções foi algo bem legal.

Como eu já dissera, medicina bruxa nunca fora uma área tão legal de se escolher porque você tem que ser bom em quase tudo. E com absoluta razão. Por exemplo, casos psicológicos podem ser descobertos com Adivinhação. Runas Antigas são extremamente úteis uma vez que muitos livros de curandeiros são escritos em runas. Herbologia e Poções andam de mãos dadas nessa carreira porque para preparar uma boa poção precisam-se de bons ingredientes. Criaturas mágicas são úteis para o caso de algum paciente ter sido picado ou mordido por algum bicho e por aí vai...

Mas o que se sucedeu foi uma loucura... eu nunca corri tanto de um teste pra outro na minha vida!! Não tive tempo nem de respirar direito.. eu, e mais uns quinze malucos que queriam fazer 

Medicina, corremos de um teste para o outro, com autorização de chegarmos atrasados com a desculpa de que estávamos fazendo todas as matérias. O meu maior medo é que eu respondesse o que era uma macieira-carnívora na prova de Adivinhação e o que queria dizer cruz torta nas bodas de chá na prova de Herbologia.

O último teste era de Runas Antigas. E o mais trabalhoso também pois essa matéria só tinha prova teórica. Vamos dizer que sair com um boa dor de cabeça não foi a pior das coisas... porque , afinal, passar umas duas horas olhando para um teste cheio de símbolos e características simbólicas não é algo que se dá tanto prazer como comer um sapo de chocolate.

Quando terminei meu exame, e devolvi meu pergaminho cheio de anotações e traduções para o inspetor, uma pontada na cabeça me veio na mesma hora. Eu , óbvio, já sabia o que era...

" _Runas realmente nunca foi meu forte."_

" _Desculpe, mas, eu não lembro de ter perguntado nada..."_ respondi, "meio" grossa.

"_Eu sabia que você ia sair mal-humorada, porque, não é pra menos não é? Runas sempre foi algo maléfico, você sabia que..."_

"_Eu REALMENTE não queria ouvir tagarelices agora, Tiago, por favor."_

"_Uhhh, olha quem fala, Srta. Mudinha..."_

"_Tiago. Por favor." _ Meu tom de voz (existe tom de voz na cabeça?? Enfim...), era de quem realmente suplicava por silêncio. Naquela altura eu já estava encostada numa parede fria de pedra de um corredor qualquer, em plenas nove horas da noite, pois o teste de Runas havia sido o último, com os olhos fechados, pedindo por Merlin para que minha dor de cabeça fosse embora para eu ter uma noite decente de sono.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, até que ele falou, com a voz mais suave que conseguiu encontrar:

"_Muito cansada?"_

Eu abafei uma risadinha , olhando para baixo.

"_Deduz-se que sim, não é mesmo?"_

"_Eu posso te relaxar se você quiser..."_

"_TIAGO!!" _gritei, mentalmente, na mesma hora. Olhos esbugalhados perdiam pros meus olhos. Eu realmente fiquei surpresa com aquele comentário.

"_Ora vamos, Lilly, que segredos você tem a esconder de mim agora?"_

Era realmente uma pergunta conveniente. Que segredos eu tinha a esconder do Tiago, uma vez que nós... enfim... que nós nos entregamos um ao outro extinguindo qualquer tipo de vergonha que houvesse entre os dois. Nós realmente havíamos virado um só e...

"_Essa frase é realmente brega."_

"_Que frase?"_ indaguei, confusa.

"_A que você acabou de pensar... a do virar um só e tal..."_

"_Você está vasculhando meus pensamentos agora é??"_

"_Erm... eu estou conversando com você pela mente Lilly.."_

"_Sim, e daí?"_

"_E daí que... ah! Enfim! Só não tente conversar consigo mesma enquanto estivermos nos comunicando Legilimentalmente, porque ai, automaticamente deixa de ser uma conversa privada de você consigo mesma, e passa a ser um triálogo entre eu, você e você mesma. Filosófico, não?"_

"_Entediante, diria."_

"_Você sempre adora meus discursos filosóficos que eu sei..."_

"_Não me surpreende eu não estar pulando de felicidade agora e..."_

"_O Dumbledore te procurou hoje?"_

"_NÃO ME INTERROMPA E... COMO??"_

"_O Dumbledore... velhinho... barba branca... poderoso... joga boliche como ninguém... te procurou hoje?"_

"_Eu sei quem é Dumbledore seu anta..."_

"_Obrigado pelo elogio, mas responda minha pergunta."_

"_Oh, sim, responderei meu amo, assim que terminar de lustrar seus sapatos..."_

"_Não precisa, Dwink já fez isso por mim, e antes que você pergunte sua intrometida sabichona, Dwink é um dos elfos daqui de Hogwarts que trabalham na cozinha..."_

"_Então realmente existem elfos na cozinha??"_

"_Porque você nunca me responde diretamente antes que comecemos outro assunto?"_

"_Certo, certo. Dumbledore. Ok... Ahm, me procurar? Não, não, não me procurou, mas.. porquê?"_

"_E eu sei?? É isso que quero saber! Ele me procurou pra ver se eu estava com você, e eu disse que não, ai ele disse que assim que eu me comunicasse com você, dissesse a senhorita que ele o aguarda no seu escritório."_

"_Ahm..." _ respondi, procurando não pensar em nada.

Fazia tempos que eu não ia a sala do meu... enfim, de Dumbledore.

"_Do seu o que?? Peraí, peraí, não pare de pensar agora, eu estava quase descobrindo..."_

"_Se fosse para você descobrir eu já tinha dito, ou pensado, claro..."_

"_Foi muito estranho a forma na qual ele veio me perguntar sobre você..." _pensou Tiago, mais pra si do que pra mim. _"Primeiro que ele veio pessoalmente, como se fosse algo extremamente importante e sigiloso como se ninguém pudesse ficar sabendo disso... Segundo, que ele perguntou de uma forma estranha, como se..."_

"_Soubesse que estávamos namorando." _Terminei por Tiago, sorrindo. "_Ele sempre sabe de tudo.."_

"_Não, claro que ele desconfiava assim como todos nesse colégio, que nós íamos acabar namorando um dia porque tooodos sempre souberam que seus showzinhos só eram uma forma de me manter por perto e..."_

"_Você realmente não quer concluir esse pensamento, Potter."_

"_Tudo bem. Mas... foi algo, mais profundo. Não sei. Nunca entendo esse olhares do Dumby..."_

"_Como??" _eu realmente estava numa dúvida se ria ou se ficava embasbacada. Resolvi um meio termo e soltei uma risadinha deixando queixo cair em seguida.

"_Ora, o Dumby... você nunca ouviu o apelido carinhoso que eu e o Almofadinhas demos para o nosso querido diretor?"_

"_Não?! Acho que porque é uma interna entre você e o Sirius, não?"_

"_Não. As pessoas do castelo... nossos seguidores, claro..."_

"_Idiotas."_

"_Enfim, elas nos copiam com freqüência e o próprio Dumby já ouvi esse apelido por ai, e achou... agradável."_

"_Ele foi educado, simplesmente... para não ter que mandar vocês pegarem o Dumby e enfiarem na..."_

"_Eu to achando que Runas antigas além de maléfica é uma má influência para você... sinceramente..."_

"_Runas Antigas é uma matéria extremamente útil e..."_

"_Ok, sua CDF, agora deixe-me terminar meu relato."_

"_Falou tão bonito que eu vou deixar..."_

"_Enfim. Os olhares do Dumby são sempre tão cheios de mistério, e ao mesmo tempo tão reconfortantes. Como se estivéssemos de frente a algo extremamente misterioso mas extremamente seguro por mais que não conhecêssemos o que é."_

"_Muito bonito seu relato. Deixe-me enxugar minhas lágrimas..."_

"_Lílian! É sério!"_

Eu já falei que eu não sei se eu gosto ou não do jeito que ele fala meu nome? Me faz sentir tão bem e ao mesmo tempo tão idiota por estar se derretendo por ele...

"_Eu sei que você se derrete por mim quando eu te chamo de Lílian, mas, tenta se controlar tá?"_

"_Eu realmente tenho que aprender a controlar esse treco."_

"_Pra quê?! É tão bom ouvir confissões suas, por mais que você não queira dizê-las para mim, mas..."_

"_Eu vou aprender a controlar esse treco e ponto."_

"_Ok, Ok. Mas como eu ia dizendo, os olhares do Dumby me lembram muito os seus olhares, não sei porque mas..."_

"_Mamãe sempre disse isso."_deixei escapar, com um ar nostálgico, sorrindo para mim mesma.

"_Como?"_

Eu fechei os olhos na mesma hora.

"_Como o que, Potter?"_tentei disfarçar, quem sabe ele não...

"_Como é que você disse? Sua mãe sempre disse que os olhares do Dumbledore se assemelham aos seus?? Como se ela nunca viu o Dumbledore? Ou viu? Ela não é trouxa? Como ela viu o Dumbledore?"_

"_Tiago, você ainda não se formou em auror para estar me fazendo esse interrogatório."_

"_Anda Lilly, responde! Como o Dumbledore conhece sua mãe e vice-versa? Vocês tem algum tipo de parentesco ou..."_

Eu suspirei. Seria realmente difícil esconder aquilo por muito tempo, mas antes de tudo eu tinha que falar com o próprio Dumbledore..

"_Eu já te respondo. Você pode esperar dois minutinhos, vou ao banheiro."_

"_Não, é mentira! Você não vai! E nem pense em desligar a conversa!!" _ele disse isso exatamente 

na mesma hora que eu pensei em desligar a conversa.

"_Tiago, por favor."_ Pedi, sinceramente. Tentei colocar o máximo de sinceridade no tom de voz que pensei, e logo em seguida concentrei todas as forças possíveis na minha inércia mental, fechando com força os olhos.

O que aconteceu com a conversa eu não soube dizer, porque ao mesmo tempo em que eu fazia força para desconectar o treco eu já corria em direção à sala de Dumbledore. Se eu não conseguisse fazê-lo, ele faria com facilidade eu tinha certeza. Ou então me ensinaria um modo de fazer...

Corri em direção à gárgula giratória e ao chegar lá não tive tempo nem de me desesperar por não saber a senha, pois McGonagall conversava avidamente com um inspetor do Ministério (reconheci-o pois ele inspecionou minha prova de Poções- teórica). Cheguei ofegante e parei de frente aos dois.

McGonagall olhou-me de cima a baixo mas não com displicência e sim um quê de preocupação.

- O que houve Lílian, algum problema? – perguntou ela, claramente interrompendo o relato do inspetor que realmente não ficara nada satisfeito com a interrupção.

Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça e indiquei com a mesma em direção á gárgula. A professora entendeu rapidamente, e deu um pequeno gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, enquanto o inspetor olhava de mim à McGonagall querendo descobrir algo com seu nariz suficientemente empinado para tocar no teto.

- Ele realmente está a sua espera. – disse a professora. – Não precisa se apressar garota, Dumbledore não tem nenhuma viagem planejada pelo menos pelas duas próximas semanas. – e virando-se para a gárgula murmurou –"_Bola nº Oito."_- e a gárgula automaticamente cedeu, dando lugar às escadinhas que me esperavam.

Eu agradeci com o olhar e subi rapidamente enquanto a gárgula começava a se mover novamente. Foi bastante rápido mas deu para ver a careta curiosa do inspetor e algo como "Assuntos de escola" sendo dito pela professora. Fiquei feliz quando consegui ouvir por último "Não que isso lhe interesse, claro..." proferido por Minerva.

Ai, ai... ela sempre foi uma figura...

Eu estava tão ansiosa pelo encontro que nem reparei que havia conseguido bloquear a conversa com Tiago. Era realmente fascinante! O que me faltava agora era apenas saber como "chamá-lo" para uma conversa e simplesmente invadir seus pensamentos (coisa que ele tornou freqüente comigo). Foi com um pensamento engraçado de como ele reagiria uma vez que eu conseguisse entrar nos seus pensamentos sozinha, que eu entrei na sala de Dumbledore, meu parente distante e padrinho.

É, é, muito estranho mesmo, algo que dá pra se engasgar de susto, mas nada muito extraordinário quando analisamos de perto. Dumbledore é parente distante da família da bisavó de minha avó, mas como é bruxo, e possui como característica viver bastante,foi padrinho das filhas das últimas 

quatro gerações. A família toda é trouxa, e tendo um parente distante bruxo, todas as mães sonham em dar como padrinho para suas filhas um homem bruxo que provavelmente viveria muito, e ainda por cima, sendo esse homem Alvo Dumbledore, um mago poderosíssimo e que possui uma boa quantia bancária.

Tudo bem que para mim Dumbledore vai além de conhecimentos e dinheiro. Ele sempre foi extremamente paciente, amigo e acima de tudo um mestre para mim. O bruxo se apegou mais à mim do que às outras afilhadas (fora minha mãe) por dois motivos. Um porque eu nunca liguei para conta bancária do meu padrinho, uma vez que a primeira coisa que reparei quando o conheci com 5 anos, foi sua barba branca e na época mediana na altura do queixo. Me divertia horrores com aquela barba e chegava a dormir em cima dela quando ia para o colo do meu padrinho.

Segundo que eu, coincidentemente, virei bruxa. Ao contrario das outras afilhadas de Dumbledore que não deram a mesma sorte. Então, conseqüentemente, quase todos os dias, mesmo que seja nas refeições diárias no Salão Principal, nos vemos e trocamos olhares carinhosos ou acenos. Para as pessoas apenas um cumprimento de mestre – aluna. Para mim e para ele, um gesto amoroso de familiares.

Dumbledore sempre quis evitar que a população bruxa soubesse do nosso parentesco porque segundo ele, seria mais saudável para mim e me privaria de muita baboseira. Eu realmente o agradeço até hoje por essa decisão dele.

Enfim, cheguei ao seu escritório ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo risonha por estar pensando em como Tiago reagiria uma vez que eu conseguisse penetrar sua mente sem sua ajuda.

E como um adivinha, ele falou de lá de cima do seu telescópio gigante:

- Pensamentos divertidos?

Eu, acostumada a sua mania de adivinhação, ou suposição, seja lá o que for, apenas fechei a porta, ainda sorrindo de leve.

- É. Alguns. – falei, adentrando sem pressa no local.

- Suponho que estes envolvam o jovem Potter, não? – perguntou ele, ainda sem olhar para mim, mirando o seu objeto lunar.

Seu tom de voz não era intimidador. Muito pelo contrário era até divertido. Isso me deixou bastante a vontade, como sempre, e eu respondi dando de ombros:

- É. A mania de vasculhar meus pensamentos tem estado insuportável ultimamente.

Dumbledore mexeu no telescópio.

- Tem certeza?

- Não. – respondi, sinceramente. – No fim das contas me diverte um pouco... Fawkes? – perguntei, interessada não avistando a ave em qualquer lugar da sala.

- Caçando. – respondeu ele simplesmente, se erguendo do seu telescópio e voltando-se finalmente para mim com aquele sorriso típico que eu adorava ver. Um sorriso não muito aberto, mas reconfortante o suficiente para me deixar dormir tranqüila pelos próximos trezentos anos.

Ele foi descendo lentamente as escadas como costumava fazer enquanto eu admirava sua sala. Não foram poucas as vezes que freqüentei aquele local, mas mesmo assim ainda me admirava os objetos, os detalhes, os quadros, tudo imposto na personalidade do meu padrinho que era realmente um mago invejável. Toda vez que eu pensava assim, meu peito inflava de orgulho e eu suspirava sem medo de demonstrar que estava pensando naquilo.

- Você ainda me espera descer as escadas e pedir para que se sente, ao invés de sentar-se logo de uma vez. – afirmou o bruxo, olhando-me por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua.

- É. Prefiro assim.. respeito aos mais velhos.. – respondi, rindo, sabendo o que ia despertar.

- Oh! Não fale assim Lílian, você sabe que eu me sinto mais senil dessa forma! – disse ele, sem rir, num tom de voz de quem realmente não apreciava o que foi dito, mas apesar de tudo, educado.

- Tudo bem. Estou só brincando professor. – falei.

O hábito de chamá-lo de professor ninguém ia tirar, uma vez que mesmo sendo sua afilhada Dumbledore era antes de tudo meu diretor e ele mesmo havia recomendado que eu o tratasse dessa forma para que eu nunca o chamasse de outra forma por distração e acabasse embaralhando todo o trabalho de manter nosso parentesco sigiloso.

Ele suspirou e sorriu novamente, e foi indo em direção a sua cadeira acenando com a mão direita para que eu me sentasse.

- Você deve ter estranhado minha demora para chamá-la no meu escritório, não? – perguntou ele num tom de conversa informal.

- Estranhei, verdade. – respondi, encostando-me na cadeira. – Mas deduzi que o senhor estivesse ocupado com alguns deveres suponho... principalmente agora, com esse tal de Voldemort atacando a torto e a direito...

Dumbledore ergueu os olhos na pronúncia do nome do bruxo do mal e olhou-me por cima dos seus óculos. Era como se ele estivesse fazendo um raio X da minha cabeça na hora, mas ele desviou o olhar rapidamente e perguntou:

- Ele a preocupa?

Ele me encarava com um olhar de preocupação e expectativa da minha resposta. Eu parei para pensar se Voldemort me amedrontava ou não, e acabei decidindo por uma resposta.

- Erm, bem... ele não me preocupa. – respondi,olhando para meus joelhos. – Até agora. – concluí erguendo o olhar para o diretor. – Tenho medo do que ele pode fazer depois.

Dumbledore considerou minha resposta e recostou-se novamente na sua cadeira. Juntou as mãos como de costume e sorriu outra vez, gentilmente, para mim.

- Sensato. Temos que ter medo do desconhecido, do porvir, do contrário ele pode nos decepcionar profundamente. – comentou ele, sabiamente.

- É. – foi a única coisa que me veio a mente para dizer naquele momento.

Ficamos um momento em silêncio, ambos pensando. Eu sempre gostei de pensar na sala do Dumbledore... sério! A sala já lhe transporta um ar de filosofia, e sempre que eu entro lá eu gosto de pensar. Em qualquer coisa. No momento eu pensava no tal Voldemort e o quanto ele pretendia fazer até alcançar seu objetivo. Se é que ele tinha algum objetivo.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, Dumbledore pigarreou e disse:

- Mas enfim. Não pensemos nisso agora, quero falar com você algo mais importante. – e levantou-se indo para o fundo de sua sala, muito escuro para eu poder enxergar o que ele estava fazendo, mas retornou rapidamente.

Eu observei sua mão esquerda que se encontrava fechada e possuía algum objeto. Fiquei extremamente curiosa, e como eu sou MUITO "discreta" (essas aspas foram as mais bem colocadas da minha vida), eu entortei a cabeça olhando fixamente para a mão do diretor.

- O que é isso professor? – perguntei, sem vergonha.

Ele sorriu docemente.

- Como sempre, curiosa não é Lilly? – sentando-se ele abriu a mão. – É um pequeno presente. Espero que goste.

E abriu a palma da mão direita esperando que eu pegasse. Primeiro eu observei. Era um colar, mas era um colar muito pequeno, cabia no pescoço de um bebê. Tinha um anjinho alado de pingente, bastante delicado com um pequeno brilhante na cabeça do anjo. Eu admirei os detalhes daquele pingente e depois olhei para o diretor.

Ele me olhava ternamente, me encorajando a pegar o objeto.

Não vendo nenhum empecilho, peguei.

No exato momento em que fechei minhas mãos sobre o pingente, senti um formigamento na palma da mão, e olhei significativamente para Dumbledore a minha frente.

- O... o que exatamente é isso professor? – perguntei, ainda receosa da resposta.

Ele sorriu novamente e respondeu:

- Não precisa ficar nervosa com a sensação que acabou de ocorrer-lhe na mão. Esse colar pertence a sua família. Na verdade, pertenceu a sua tatara-avó que também era bruxa. A última bruxa da 

família antes da sua tetra-avó e seus respectivos netos, bisnetos e etc.

Enquanto Dumbledore explicava, eu comecei a investigar o pingente tocando-o com o polegar, impressionada com a energia que fluía daquele pequeno objeto diretamente para meu dedo e por extensão pro meu corpo. A sensação que me batia em seguida era de profunda alegria e satisfação, por mais que eu não tivesse motivos para isso.

- No testamento deixado por ela, ela disse que o pingente deveria passar para a próxima filha da família que fosse bruxa. E, se por acaso, até lá, só houvesse homens, deixasse um desses homens, de preferência bruxo, como guardião do colar até achar a próxima filha bruxa.

- Meio complexo não é? – indaguei, brincando. Era inevitável sorrir com a sensação que transpassava meu corpo.

- Meio? – brincou também, Dumbledore. – Totalmente! Sua tatara-avó era perfeccionista demais, pelo que deduzi...

- Então... – comecei, realmente curiosa para saber a utilidade do colar. – O que ele faz?

Dumbledore riu quase que abertamente.

- Sabia que seria a sua pergunta...

- Er... fiz mal em perguntar isso? – ergui uma sobrancelha, com medo de ter ido rápida demais ao ponto.

- Não, não, aliás essa pergunta é a mais conveniente, claro! – exclamou ele, sorridente. – O colar é uma proteção.

A conclusão não foi bem o que eu esperava. Não vou mentir que eu esperava que ele lançasse algum tipo de feitiço extraordinário ou algo do gênero. Mas a resposta parecia incompleta. Olhei para o colar como me perguntando de que forma ele iria me proteger de alguma coisa.

- Só isso? – indaguei, sincera. – Só... me protege?

Dumbledore olhou-me por cima dos óculos e respondeu:

- Só isso.

Tudo bem que seu tom de voz não era nada de "só isso e ponto". Seu tom era de "só isso, se você quiser...", e foi isso que me deixou mais que empolgada com o presente.

Eu ia perguntar-lhe mais alguma coisa, que agora não me vem na mente, mas fui interrompida por um tufão entrando pela sala.

- Diretor! Acho que vai ser agora!! – exclamou Tiago, ao lado de Sirius, arfando loucamente nem percebendo minha presença.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha olhando para os dois que acabaram de chegar, e depois olhei para Dumbledore. O diretor me olhou seguramente e foi nessa hora que Tiago percebeu que eu estava ali.

- Lílian! – era mais um susto do que qualquer outra coisa. – M-m-mas... como você... porque... porque você ta aqui?!

Eu franzi o cenho, tentando descobrir porque o Tiago não queria que eu estivesse ali, e achei muito difícil descobrir só, então perguntei de uma vez:

- Porque você quer saber? O que está acontecendo?? Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, Tiago?!

Ok, eu admito que não era a pergunta mais apropriada pra se fazer no momento mas Sirius se encarregou disso.

- Vocês podem ter uma DR depois?! Eu acho que tem algo sério acontecendo aqui, não acha diretor?! – indagou ele. Sirius já havia sido um pouco mais simpático.

Na verdade eu comparei aquela pergunta com um latido de cachorro, o tanto que a voz dele foi grossa e arfante naquele momento.

- Concordo Sirius, mas a calma também é fundamental! – afirmou o diretor, levantando-se energicamente e indo em nossa direção. – Onde foi o sinal? – perguntou ele, diretamente à Black.

Sirius suspirou.

- Não sabemos exatamente, mas tememos que tenha sido na Orla da Floresta. – respondeu, receoso da reação do diretor.

- Não deu pra saber exatamente porque o Mapa ta começando a falhar, acho... – falou Tiago, num tom de lamento.

- Não, não, não! – discordou Dumbledore olhando para um ponto distante pela janela. – Ele que está fazendo um feitiço para não transparecer em qualquer que seja o revelador de posicionamento!

O diretor andou até a janela que estivera olhando que tinha uma visão exata da Orla da Floresta.

- Professor... - Tiago falou tão tímido quanto uma criança no seu primeiro dia de aula tirando uma dúvida. – Er... eu ainda não entendo... como... como... como Voldemort conseguiu entrar nas terras de Hogwarts se aqui é proibido aparatar ou...

- Voando é claro! – exclamou Dumbledore,não num tom de impaciência mas sim de empolgação para quem estava com os pensamentos a mais de mil. – Ele voa...

- Como?! – perguntaram os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo.

Dumbledore virou o rosto para trás onde estávamos com um olhar de quem realmente estava preocupado.

- Acho melhor os senhores irem para seus dormitórios. A informação do Mapa foi muito valiosa, confesso, mas preciso que os senhores vão para seus dormitórios.- dizia, enquanto ia atrás de sua escrivaninha e escrevia algum tipo de bilhete e pegava algumas coisas da gaveta.

- Como?! – exclamou Tiago, exaltado. – Diretor, desculpe... – disse ele indo em direção a Dumbledore, parando em sua frente e o encarando face a face. – Mas não acho que deveríamos ficar por fora disso. Nós já somos maiores de idade, e estamos ajudando de forma direta e...

- Tiago! - Dumbledore ergueu a mão direita num tom severo, porém baixo, e encarou o rapaz por cima do óculos. – Se você quer tanto, não sou eu quem vai impedir... – e sorriu rápida e levemente.

Tiago respirou fundo olhando o diretor com admiração e em seguida virou o olhar para Sirius que também sorriu em aprovação, respirando fundo para o que viria em seguida.

- Vamos, vamos, não temos muito tempo! Er...Harold! – dirigiu-se o diretor a um dos quadros de sua sala.

Enquanto ele falava com um número incalculável de quadros pedindo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, eu fiquei indignada com o que aconteceu nesse período de tempo. Foi algo extremamente inaceitável e até hoje rende umas boas discussões à mesa...

- Lílian! – disse Tiago, indo em minha direção, olhando nos meus olhos e segurando-me pelos ombros. – Preciso que você volte ao Salão Comunal, ok? Ou melhor! Para seu dormitório! É, para seu dormitório! Vá e por favor, de preferência não conte para ninguém o que aconteceu aqui hoje, ok? Promete??

Ele me olhava esperançoso.

Ele era realmente inocente naquela época. Você já deve ter percebido que depois de ter visto e ouvido o que ouvi naquela noite, eu **realmente** ia voltar pro meu dormitório e dormir em paz como uma boa menina??

Acha que não?

Eu também acho que não.

Eu realmente fui má naquela noite.

- Promete?? – pediu ele novamente, já desesperado, enquanto Sirius o apressava na porta do escritório do diretor, que já descera as escadas correndo.

Eu olhei para Sirius, para Tiago, para o relance do colar nas minhas mãos, e para Tiago novamente. Apesar de ter dado um certo aperto no meu coração quando eu olhei aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados que me pediam com carinho e desespero ao mesmo tempo, eu não iria ficar "em 

casa esperando meu marido chegar da guerra". Eu ia participar dela.

- Prometo.

Dá uma pena do Tiago quando lembro disso, mas ele sabe hoje em dia que aquele pedido dele se assemelha muito a uma piada de português. Eu NUNCA ia ficar esperando o resultado quando eu podia participar da operação. Além do mais. Eu já era maior de idade também. E ainda por cima. Eu era MUITO curiosa. Eu SOU muito curiosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eu me arrependo.

Quero dizer, quase.

Valeu a pena por um lado.

Quando eu me aproximei do barulho de vozes na Orla da Floresta, já me tremendo de medo, pois o clima realmente estava pesado, eu me arrependi tanto quanto naquele dia do ataque lupino de Remo. As árvores pareciam mais sinistras que qualquer outro dia, o vento rugia de forma assustadora e era tão frio que eu nunca me agarrei com minha capa com tanta força. O vento castigava meus cabelos e os meus cabelos castigavam meu rosto. O ar era tão frio e rugia tão forte, que eu senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas ao mesmo tempo.

Ouvi vozes raivosas conversando alto num canto mais afastado da Orla e fui naquela direção. Não sei como, mas acho que naquele ponto minhas pernas não me obedeciam mais. Não me obedeciam e ainda tremiam que nem vara verde. Realmente, eu ia ter uma conversa com elas mais tarde. Meu queixo batia com uma freqüência frenética e eu realmente não sei como eu não fiz a necessidade fisiológica de número dois na hora em que me aproximei do grupo, por detrás de algumas árvores e atrás de uma e ouvi mais ou menos assim:

- Audácia sua vir à Hogwarts, Tom. Pensava que você ainda tinha senso das coisas... mas parece que não. – a voz era de Dumbledore. Não era afável como eu sempre ouvia. Era rígida e sem emoção. Eu engoli em seco.

Risos vieram em seguida e eu engoli em seco novamente. Eram risadas malévolas. Eu realmente pensei em voltar ao castelo. Mas não sei como não consegui.

- Pois é Dumbledore. Planejei um ataquezinho a luz da lua. Achei que você fosse se interessar... os alunos de Hogwarts precisam saber que o mundo bruxo não continua o mesmo. – disse uma voz que me fez arrepiar.

Estiquei um pouco mais o pescoço e agradeci a Merlin por ainda conseguir contê-lo em cima dos ombros porque na mesma hora ouvi um estalo e um jorro verde passou raspando pela minha cabeça que eu, não faço a mínima idéia de como, consegui desviar rápida e habilidosamente.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Em um segundo eu desviei a cabeça de um jorro verde, e no outro eu já virei de costas da cena e me escondia atrás da árvore que ricocheteava milhões de feitiços 

simultaneamente. Eram tantos gritos, farfalhar de folhas e capas, barulhos e estampidos de feitiços, e (o mais enervante de todos), barulhos de pessoas caindo no chão, sejam por tropeços ou por feitiços. Eu apenas rezava por detrás da árvore enquanto arriscava vez ou outra olhar de esguelha pros cantos vendo um ou outro vulto cair, tropeçar, atacar.

Fiquei assim uns bons cinco minutos até que ouvir algo diferente.

Um grito.

Claro que não era um grito qualquer até porque até agora o que eu mais ouvia eram gritos. Foi um grito diferente... um grito que parecia com um...

Latido.

Na mesma hora, mais por impulso que qualquer outra coisa (até porque a coragem passava longe naquele momento), eu me levantei e como uma criança se joga de um abismo por causa de doces, eu me joguei no campo de batalha sem saber porque diabos eu estava lá. Não precisei correr muito, até porque Sirius se encontrava há poucos metros da árvore em que eu estivera, ajoelhado e segurando com a mão esquerda fortemente na área de suas costelas do lado direito. Ele ofegava fortemente que nem um cão, e ainda lançava ou defendia-se de feitiços do seu oponente com a mão direita.

Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado e, idiotamente, perguntei:

- Tá tudo b...?- não consegui concluir, ÓBVIO, porque na mesma hora que eu distraí Sirius, seu oponente lançou um feitiço que raspou pelo meu cocuruto, graças ao próprio Black que agachou minha cabeça com a mão direita na mesma hora, com um reflexo impressionante.

- QUE ME...- iniciei novamente até que senti o braço do que me salvara há pouco, empurrando-me para o chão.

Caí estatelada enquanto ouvia mais ruídos de feitiços zumbindo pelo meu ouvido, até que Sirius gritou de dor novamente. Ergui-me pelos cotovelos, observando o que acontecera. Ele, já fragilizado, fora atacado no rosto e caíra para trás cuspindo sangue, enquanto o oponente se aproximava maliciosamente, pronto para dar o ataque final. Meu coração batia muito forte e chegava à minha boca. Eu não sabia o que fazer... duelar nunca fora meu forte.

Mais como outro impulso, eu apertei fortemente o pingente do colar que eu colocara e que Dumbledore me dera. Apertei-o com fé e fechei os olhos com força. Ouvi uma gargalhada cortante e abri os olhos para ver se realmente acontecera um milagre.

Acontecera.

O milagre da idiotice.

Eu realmente sei agir de forma impulsiva e sem nexo nas horas de desespero. Algumas vezes isso ajuda, algumas (como aquela), não faz diferença alguma.

O comensal continuava a se aproximar, a varinha apontada pra Sirius e olhando para mim, que estava com a cara mais desesperada do mundo, e dirigindo-me um olhar de 'Cuido de você depois'.

O erro dele foi justamente esse.

Como eu já disse algumas vezes, eu sou muito impulsiva. As vezes isso não ajuda. As vezes...

Peguei a primeira coisa que eu senti com a mão esquerda que tateou o chão. Um graveto. Mas não era um graveto qualquer. Era um Senhor Graveto. Era meio grosso e tinha umas espécies de espinhos ao seu redor. Continuei a encarar o comensal sedento de sangue, com a mesma cara desesperada (ser atriz na vida real as vezes é muito mais útil que qualquer outra coisa), e quando ele começou a pronunciar o feitiço final que iria atingir Sirius Black, eu agarrei o graveto com muita força (o que fez algumas feridas na minha mão), e dando uma última olhada desesperada pra o troglodita, uni todas as minhas forças possíveis e atingi o comensal na sua área mais sensível.

Ou melhor, na área mais sensível de todos os homens. Sejam bruxos ou não.

Foi um golpe baixo. Se foi...

Não tive nem tempo para surpreender-me com o que fizera, pois na mesma hora que o atingido se dobrava de dor e gemia, eu pensei no primeiro feitiço que veio à minha mente.

- _Petrificus Totallus!_- gritei, e na mesma hora o comensal ficou duro que nem pedra, segurando fortemente as partes baixas.

Rapidamente voltei-me à Sirius, ajoelhando ao seu lado.

Ele ainda cuspia sangue. Peguei seu rosto com a mão direita tentando não tocar na ferida que fora na sua bochecha mas minha mão tremia muito.

- Ouch!! – gritou ele, não de uma forma normal, mas sim com a voz enrolada já que a boca estava cheia de sangue.

Sua bochecha não estava só cortada. Estava inchada. Lembrei-me do meu frasquinho da poção _demoníaca_ como tão bem apelidara Tiago, mas percebi que não havia tempo para isso. Em uma fração de segundo me recordei de alguns feitiços que aprendera de estancamento e murmurei-os com a voz trêmula. Tirei um lenço que enrolava o frasco da poção e dei à Sirius para que ele pudesse segurar na ferida de modo que facilitasse o estancamento. Na hora em que ia ajudá-lo a se levantar senti algo me puxar fortemente pelos cabelos.

Gritei de dor na mesma hora, enquanto um comensal arfante me arrastava pelos cabelos de forma bruta para o meio da floresta. Debati-me de uma forma louca e senti alguns fios dando adeus para meu couro cabeludo. Quando cheguei a um certo ponto de distância e Sirius se arrastava ainda com a mão nas costelas, deixando o lenço no chão para tentar meu socorrer, senti um chute forte nas minhas costelas e fiquei sem ar quase que instantaneamente.

A tentativa nada sutil de me fazer parar de gritar do comensal fora muito bem sucedida já que eu comecei a tossir sem ar, e me encolhi no chão sem saber que fim daria aquilo tudo. Foi quando ouvi uma voz familiar gritando '_Estupefaça!_'. Era Tiago.

Senti meu coração bater mais forte, mas continuei encolhida como se ainda estivesse imobilizada. Ouvi mais alguns gritos de feitiços, mas os de Tiago sempre eram mais fortes e não demorou muito até ele vir em minha direção, me arrastar pelas axilas até detrás de alguns arbustos, uma vez ou outra lançando um feitiço para algum comensal que tentava se aproximar.

Quando eu finalmente me sentei, pude visualizar o que estava a minha frente. Tiago me encarava, suado e com muitos cortes e machucados pelo rosto, mas visivelmente bem, com um olhar de profundo desespero.

- Lilly, porque você é tão teimosa? – foi só o que ele falou, com sua voz rouca, alisando meu rosto com a mão esquerda carinhosamente.

Não tive tempo de reconhecer ou retribuir o carinho porque atrás de Tiago, alguém se aproximava.

Alguém encapuzado igualmente aos comensais. Mas não era um deles. Eu sentia. Sentia pelo cheiro e pelo calafrio que se aproximava só de encará-lo. Ele se aproximava por trás de Tiago vagarosamente, como uma cobra, pronta para armar o bote. Na mesma hora, ainda fingindo meio desacordada, segurei minha varinha com força e lancei um estupefaça na altura da perna deste.

Ele tombou e seu capuz caiu.

Era ele.

Tiago que havia se virado na mesma hora, não pode deixar de encarar com um certo terror o rosto daquele... _ser_. Não era bem um rosto humano... era meio ofídico. Tinha um formato de cobra e seus olhos tinham um brilho sem vida, porém reluzente. Um brilho assassino, totalmente psicopata.

Ficamos eu e Tiago, sentados no chão, tentando nos encolher contra os arbustos, olhando com um certo terror para Voldemort que se levantava de uma forma que parecia não ter pernas, e sim flutuar por debaixo da capa preta. Ele me encarava de uma forma mortal e assassina. Meu coração disparava enquanto ele se aproximava ainda mais de nós dois.

De forma desesperada, segurei fortemente a mão de Tiago enquanto mais uma vez naquela mesma noite, segurei o pingente do meu colar com a outra mão que estava ocupada com a varinha.

Uma quentura instantânea veio na minha mão para meu corpo e estendeu-se por todo ele, até o outro braço que segurava Tiago. Não sei se ele chegou a sentir, mas na mesma hora, algum tipo de força me impulsionou a gritar "_PROTEGO!"_ . Um escudo de força formou-se ao redor de mim e de Tiago de uma forma muito mais forte que um simples feitiço-escudo meu faria em qualquer outra situação. Voldemort não foi jogado para trás, como eu esperava que fosse uma vez que a força do meu feitiço fora muito forte. Mas ele foi impulsionado alguns centímetros atrás o que o fez erguer 

a varinha na mesma hora.

É nisso que dá, tentar ser o assassino frio que antes de matar as vítimas quer dar aquelas últimas palavrinhas dramáticas que geralmente deixam as vítimas se tremendo de medo antes de morrer. Mas Lílian Evans é mais inteligente que isso. Ah, é...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O que aconteceu foi que nós acabamos conseguindo nos afastar da "coisa" e aí fomos amparados novamente por Dumbledore antes de sair da Floresta uma vez que a maioria dos comensais haviam sido derrotados e Voldemort se encontrava numa situação crítica. Mas o resultado foi que voltando para o colégio, nós encontramos no Saguão inteiro lotado de alunos aflitos, barrados por Slughorn, Hagrid (que foram os únicos que ficaram no colégio para proteção do alunos) e o Sr. Filch, impedindo-os de sair alegando que estava tudo sob controle, mas em vão.

Quando chegamos perto da porta, Dumbledore notou a impaciência dos alunos e percebeu que se fôssemos vistos não seria uma boa idéia. Mas como sempre Tiago, o Maroto número Um, está preparado para tudo. Tirou rapidamente a sua capa do bolso e conseguiu envolver à mim, ele e Sirius com uma certa dificuldade devido à altura de Sirius. Entramos por detrás do colégio, numa entrada que eu não fazia idéia que existia e que ia dar diretamente na cozinha da escola.

- Como... – eu perguntei enquanto andávamos agora mais tranquilamente. Eu admirava a cozinha que eu nunca havia entrado e os elfos que também nos encaravam com seus olhos mais parecendo bolas de tênis nos acompanhando, já que eles conseguem enxergar por detrás da capa. – Como vocês sabem dessa entrada? – perguntei, a voz meio rouca graças a muitas horas sem falar e engolindo saliva de medo.

Tiago, que passava a mão em uma maçã que estava de bobeira em cima da mesa que supostamente seria da Lufa-Lufa lá em cima, respondeu enquanto a mastigava:

- O Mapa do Maroto.

Foi uma resposta tão tranqüila como se eu já soubesse o que diabos era aquele Mapa do Maroto. Mas pelo nome, eu já percebi que não era boa coisa...

- Tiago! – alertou Sirius, olhando para o amigo de forma assustada.

- Que foi?! – perguntou ele, também se espantando por causa da cara que Black fazia.

- Acho que o Mapa era segredo, não? – indignou-se ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Tiago deu de ombros, dando outra mordida na maçã.

- Para a Lílian?! Não... 'Cê acha que o segredo do Mapa vai durar mais, com uma pessoa como a Lílian? Definitivamente...

- Não. – completou o amigo, azedo.

Eu não sabia o que dizer , por isso fiquei calada.

Realmente, eu acho que descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Era só eles darem apenas uma pequena pista inofensiva que eu não iria sossegar enquanto não descobrisse. Defeito, porém, inevitável.

Por incrível que pareça, eu não perguntei mais nada a respeito de tal Mapa, nem como funcionava, nem onde estava, nem pedi para o ver. Apenas continuei seguindo com eles, até ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória onde Tiago deu a senha e nos deparamos com uma cena não muito esperada.

Estava lá quase toda Ordem da Fênix jovem. Amanda, Emelina e Alice estavam sentadas no sofá cada uma com a cara pior que a outra como se esperassem um parente que saía de uma cirurgia grave de um hospital. Frank estava sentado no braço do sofá alisando as costas de Alice como se tentasse a tranqüilizar mas eu percebia que a mão dele devia estar mais pesada que qualquer outra coisa feita de chumbo. Lua estava sentada de frente à lareira, com as pernas cruzadas e olhos fechados numa espécie de oração em que ela entoava um mantra com aquela sua voz cantante. Já Marlene encontrava-se em uma poltrona separada, com as duas mãos nos cabelos e com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos como se estivesse arrasada por algo. E por fim, Remo, estava na frente da janela que dava para a Floresta girando entre os dedos o que parecia um sicle de prata com os olhos vidrados lá fora.

Assim que entramos, Remo, extremamente astuto naquela hora, ouviu a porta abrir e "ninguém" entrar, e gritou de alívio:

- Aleluia, vocês chegaram!! – e os outros instantaneamente acordaram , olhando para o nada.

- Remo, o que você... – começou Alice, já que eles não estavam nos enxergando, e já estavam pensando provavelmente que o amigo estava enlouquecendo.

Mas rapidamente Tiago tirou a capa de cima de nós e Remo correu para cumprimentar-nos. Os outros ficaram um pouco estáticos de início, um pouco embasbacados com a Capa, mas também vieram rapidamente. Com exceção de Marlene que nos olhava, ainda sentada, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Graças à Merlin! – disse Remo, enquanto abraçava Tiago, e depois Sirius e depois a mim. – Tiago, porque você não me disse cara? Nós podíamos ter ido, você sabe que nós gostaríamos...

- Não deu tempo. – afirmou , Tiago, de prontidão, enquanto ofegava com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos. – Foi muito rápido, o Mapa nos informou quando eu e Sirius fazíamos a ronda de frente ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina, e daí corremos para a sala de Dumbledore e simplesmente...

- Tá bom Tiago. – interrompeu Remo, apoiando sua mão no ombro do amigo. – Pode ficar descansado, nós também participamos daquilo tudo. Não pudemos duelar como queríamos, mas servimos ao colégio. Acalmamos o ânimo de alguns alunos... mas como você pôde ver quando chegou, muitos não quiseram saber de nada, só de correr desesperados para lá e para cá.

- Percebemos mesmo! – afirmou Sirius, também ofegante. – Esse pessoal retardado de Hogwarts...

Finalmente, para quebrar um pouco o gelo, nós conseguimos rir com alguma coisa. O tom de voz de Sirius fora tão sarcástico que relaxou os ânimos de todos nós.

- Mas e aí, como ficou tudo no fim das contas? – perguntou Remo, se jogando em uma poltrona do lado da que Marlene estava.

- Conseguimos derrotar a maior parte deles, até que Voldemort encontrou-se com poucos comensais ao seu redor e resolveu capar o gato... – disse Sirius, com seu tom de brincadeira transbordando.

Rimos todos, menos Marlene. Como Remo sentara próximo a ela, os olhares involuntariamente voltaram à morena que olhava vidrada para Sirius que estava bem na sua frente. Seus cabelos bastante cacheados grandes e cheios, que costumavam estar presos num rabo-de-cavalo, estavam soltos dando uma beleza ainda maior no rosto, embora marcado de lágrimas, redondo e bem desenhado da garota. Seus olhos extremamente azuis, pareciam feitos de vidro agora que estavam brilhando. Ela não esboçava sorriso, apenas parecia deslumbrada com a visão do rapaz a sua frente.

Eu senti que seria um momento muito romântico e particular, por isso mesmo que tratei de prestar bastante atenção. (Claro, você realmente acha que eu ia perder aquela??). Eu, como todos os presentes, fingi não prestar atenção me afastando um pouco do centro da cena, mas os olhos ainda acompanhavam o desenrolar das coisas.

Sirius percebeu que a sua "musa" estava o contemplando por tempo demais e resolveu se aproximar um pouco dela. Mas o corajoso e galanteador Sirius Black, pela primeira vez na sua vida ficou sem saber o que fazer e sem graça perante à uma garota. Parou no meio do caminho, e não conseguiu mais olhar nos olhos de Marlene, por isso, voltou seus olhos para o chão, tímido.

Era extremamente estranho acompanhar aquilo, quando Sirius, a vida inteira era quem chegava junto, lançava sua conversa fiada e qualquer garota caía que nem uma pata choca. Mas ali não se tratava do mesmo Sirius e nem de qualquer garota. Era Marlene McKinnon, a garota pela qual Sirius sempre fora apaixonado desde o primeiro ano na escola de Hogwarts (por mais que não demonstrasse isso, principalmente quando a perseguia nos primeiros anos de escola).

Depois de um tempo, quando eu quase gritara "Vai logo!" (o que ia ser bastante insensível da minha parte), Marlene se levantou da poltrona vagarosamente a medida de que Sirius voltava a olhá-la curioso a saber o que ela faria em seguida.

- Então, você não está... machucado? – perguntou ela, com a voz extremamente chorosa, enquanto lágrimas caíam repetidamente de seus olhos.

Sirius, que (pasmem!) também tinha os olhos lacrimejados, negou com a cabeça enquanto sorria de leve à Marlene.

Foi algo extremamente selvagem, íntimo e rápido (sem contar com um pouco constrangedor), e por isso mesmo que todos nós olhamos de olhos arregalados. Num momento Sirius negava com a cabeça, no outro, Marlene havia o abraçado de forma que pendurou suas pernas ao redor da 

cintura do moreno, e o beijava ferozmente.

Eu fiquei vermelha na mesma hora, e olhei de esguelha para Alice, que estava abraçada a Frank e assistia a cena como eu. Nós rimos uma para outra e decidimos que realmente já era hora de nos retirarmos. Fomos todos nos afastando e alguns seguindo para seus dormitórios e outros para fora do Salão Comunal já que a escola deveria ficar acordada a noite inteira mesmo...

Foi o que eu e Tiago fizemos. Fomos andando, abraçados até a saída e de lá nos separamos de Amanda e Lua que seguiram para outro lugar (provavelmente procurar Henry e Edward), seguindo em direção as escadas que dariam nos jardins da escola.

Ficamos mudos por muitos minutos do percurso e quando chegamos nos jardins é que finalmente sentamos num banco e ficamos olhando para a iluminação que se via há alguns metros de distância, do Saguão de entrada que se encontrava ainda cheios de alunos indagadores e muito barulho podia ser ouvido de lá.

- Parece que ainda vai durar um bom tempo essa algazarra não é? – perguntei, apoiando minha cabeça no ombro de Tiago, me sentindo extremamente confortável.

Ele alisava meu braço enquanto respondia:

- É. E não vai ser a primeira algazarra que vamos presenciar... – seu tom de voz não era de quem lamentava, e sim de quem estava pronto para uma aventura ou algo do tipo.

Eu, ao contrário de Tiago, vivia numa eterna aventura. Meu coração sempre disparava por coisas bobas e pequenas mas que para mim tinha dimensões extraordinárias, e meu estresse e preocupação eram constantes. Por mim eu não queria viver mais nenhuma aventura. Eu tinha medo do que ela poderia acarretar, até porque minha vida já era cheia desta. Ergui minha cabeça e olhei para Tiago que tinha um semblante de homem realizado e o encarei fundo nos olhos como até hoje eu amo fazer. Sorri de leve, enquanto ele começava a contornar minhas feições do rosto com os dedos, me fazendo estremecer a cada toque leve e que me proporcionava uma paz interior absurda. Lhe dei um beijo demorado e cheio de significados e depois perguntei:

- Mas... você vai estar comigo em todas essas algazarras, não vai?

Meu tom chegava a ser inocente e inseguro. Isso fez Tiago estranhar já que não era tão comum eu demonstrar esse lado à ele. De primeira ele ficara um pouco assustado, mas depois sorriu de leve, e respondeu:

- Não só nas algazarras.

Eu diria que fora um tom romântico se não tivesse um "quê" depravado na resposta. Eu estreitei meus olhos rindo e o encarando de forma curiosa. Não era o momento ideal para aquilo, mas foi algo que realmente tomou conta de mim. Até hoje eu não sei explicar essa vontade louca que dá depois de momentos de perigo. Só sei que bastou a sua resposta com seu "quê" cheio de segundas intenções para me fazer despertar uma coisa que eu nunca havia sentido antes.

- Então, por que você não me mostra em que outras situações por exemplo, eu vou poder contar 

com sua pessoa? – perguntei, num tom curioso mas com um "quê" de "O QUÊ você está dizendo Lílian?!"

Tiago riu da minha expressão de quem não acreditava no que estava dizendo, e respondeu:

- Com todo prazer.

Ok, eu ia ter que começar a me acostumar e não falar tudo que vem na minha cabeça nessas horas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: **Ok, algumas considerações básicas que são importantes de serem lidas após esse belíssimo capítulo!

Primeiramente eu queria dizer para vocês que a partir do próximo capítulo algumas estruturas da fic irão mudar. Porque? Bem, porque nosso personagens estarão passando para uma nova fase, pós-Hogwarts e não posso dizer mais nada senão estraga a graça de tudo não é? Por exemplo, a fic passará a ser falada TAMBÉM em terceira pessoa além da primeira, (ou seja na pessoa de Lílian Evans), e começará a conter passagens particulares de outros casais nos quais, é claro, nem tudo que farão Lílian poderia ver então por isso ficarão em terceira pessoa.

Mas não se preocupem! Os comentários Tagarillys e o relato da nossa personagem principal não serão tirados da fic! Continuarão como sempre, só que agora com intervalinhos comerciais para acontecimentos em terceira pessoa, ok??

Segundo para quem tem dúvidas em relação à Alice, Frank e o seu bebê. Bem, a explicação será feita pela própria Lílian no próximo capítulo, porque infelizmente, não consegui de jeito nenhum encaixar esse momento neste capítulo, e como já tenho tudo bolado para o próximo numa cronologia certinha, então não posso nem inventar um capítulo a mais para explicar o que aconteceu, ok? Tudo será explicado por Lílian Evans no próximo capítulo!! 

Tudo isso vai ser novamente explicado no início do próximo capítulo então nem se preocupem se vocês forem pessoas esquecidas e começarem a ler o próximo capítulo pensando que eu estraguei tudo ...

Então, às reviews:

**Neko Sombria: **Está aqui continuado! Espero que tenha gostado e obrigada por ter começado a escrever reviews, são muito importantes para mim, para que eu saiba como está o andamento o que vocês tem achado dela!! Brigada mesmo e se puder, continua comentando!!

**Himitsu Hime: **OOKAY, você acha que o Sirius é perfeito pra você?? Então você deve ter detestado essa parte em que ele e a Marlene desentopem todas as pias possíveis e impossíveis! Hehehee... E respeito do Frank, Alice e bebê, bem eu já expliquei aqui nas considerações finais, então, espere que no próximo capítulo terá uma explicação! Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Kakau: **Olá Kakau! Brigada pela review! Hehehehhe, espero que eu tenha satisfeito sua vontade de saber como seria a reação do Tiago, se não satisfiz, desculpa, mas fica pra próxima! Hehehehe, brigada mesmo por comentar e se puder, não deixa de comentar aqui sua opinião, ok? Beijos!

**InfallibeGirl: **Você quer q eu dÊ esse Sirius para você?! Eu dou... mas com a condição de que você vai ter q dividir com as outras garotas q me pediram a mesma coisa!! Hahahah...E calma a Lílian não vai ficar grávida... não agora... bem, explicações melhores no próximo capítulo! Brigada por comentar, ok? Se puder, sempre deixa sua review aqui, eu agradeceria muito! Beijos!!

**Mayara Evans: **Poxa Mayara, desculpa mesmo se não foi tão bom quanto você esperava... mas saiba que eu sempre faço meu melhor, tá? / Mesmo assim, brigada pela review e infelizmente, como eu já disse nas considerações finais, não consegui encaixar direito a história de Alice na fic, e principalmente nesse capítulo... foi meio que um impulso pôr essa história, mas vou tentar justificar no próximo cap. Ok? Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Mary86. **Ow Mary infelizmente eu demorei, desculpa mesmo ! Hehehe, foi inevitavel... Beijos!

**Diana P Black. **Ah, muito boa sua observação de que eles estão amadurecendo, brigada por esse detalhe que e uma das coisas q eu to buscando... brigada mesmo Diana, Beijos!!

**Karen Pads. **Hahahahahha, você morreu? Ou continua viva? Desejo muito saber, ate pq eu demorei bastante! Beijos!! E brigada pela review!

**Nandaaa. **Nandaaa brigada linda pela sua review ! Animada e me contagia toda vez!! São comentários q nem o seu q me animam quanto eu to sem inspiração , brigadao ta?? Beijos!

**Franci Flom. **Ola Franci! E ai, tudo em riba? Brigada pela review e bem... o Sirius realmente ta amadurecendo então resolvi fazer essa parada mais emotiva dele e mais sensível... nada como uma mulher para mudar um homem hein? A Marlene merece, e uma das minhas personagens favoritas e espero q conquiste vocês também a partir do próximo capitulo... Beijos Franci!

**FireHeart4. **Sinto decepcionar você também por não ter colocado a explicação de Frank e Alice mas prox capitulo quem sabe vocês não esquecem isso? Ate porque tem mtas águas para rolarem ainda... Brigada pelos elogios e não se esquenta em relação a demora de ler e escrever review pq você sabe... a autora não e la das mais velozes... heheheh... Beijos!

**Rayane. **Eu não respondo seus comentários, então, tchau! HEHEHEHEHEH, então amiga! Eu sei q vc me ama então mesmo q o capitulo seja uma bosta vc vai dizer q gostou então seu comentário não conta... NE NÃO RAYNE! Eu te amo C.Q. ! Beijos da sua M.P.!

**Fibs. **Ah, obrigada pelo entusiasmo! Leitores novos sempre são bem-vindos! Brigada pela review e espero que continue lendo e comentando quando puder! Beijos!

**Lily... **Lily querida adorei suas reviews! Hehehehe... bem, respondendo suas perguntas... Primeiro eu comecei a postar La na Floreios mas nem continuei, preguiiica admito... mas postarei assim que terminar de postar no fanfiction. E segundo... na verdade não era pra responder agora, mas como eu sei q muita gente não tem paciência de ler todas as respostas de reviews eu vou responder aqui 

mesmo em segredo pra você... ele Eh sim... bem pelo menos era... sua primeira vez foi com a Lilly **sim**... hehehe, Beijos e não conta pra ninguém ta?? Hahahahah...

**Himitsu Hime2. **Colega eu devo admitir que você bate os recordes de reviews! Hehehehe... Entao, me desculpa pela demora... eu sei como eh chato ficar aguardando uma fic q a pessoa não posta! Eu acompanho algumas fics q demoram pra caramba também... mas... fazer o que?? So tenho q pedir desculpas novamente... Sorry, colega!! Heheheheh... Beijos e adoro suas reviews!

**Lily2. **Ain Meu Merlin, vocês realmente vão me matar!! Desculpa novamente pela demora, mas eh q eu... bem, nem tenho mais justificativas... desculpa (vergonha agora). Beijos!!

**Mari. **Eh, eu resolvi que não vou prometer q vou postar rápido pq isso nunca acontece... hehehehe, vou ver se o próximo eu consigo escrever um pouco mais rápido, ok? Prometo!! Palvra de escoteira!! Beijos Mari e brigada pelo carinho e pelas reviews!!

Bom, então eh isso pessoal! Brigada por todos os comentários, elogios e criticas, ok? Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo, combinado? Preparem-se por que ao q tudo indica ainda tem muita historia emocionante pra contar aqui... Beijos!!

OBS. (Não reparem nos eh e outras colocações sem acento que pus nas reviews, mas foi um problema q acabou de dar no meu teclado... vou investigar o que eh isso.. hehehe, esses PCs de hoje em dia, eh fogo... enfim, brigada novamente).


	18. O pedido?

**Cap. 18: **O pedido?

**N/A: **Todas as mudanças que eu disse que haveriam foram canceladas, como vocês vão ver neste capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: Todos os personagens e circunstâncias deste mundo nesta fic são pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

_Já era a segunda vez naquela semana que ele não guardava a toalha que usara de volta no banheiro (e olhe que ainda era terça-feira), se continuasse naquele passinho a cama ia ficar úmida por uns bons dias..._

_Voltou para o quarto, pegou a toalha e se direcionou ao banheiro estendendo-a rapidamente. Apanhou o cesto de roupa suja e na saída do local viu de relance sua imagem no espelho. Até que não estava nada má. A maquiagem tinha sido bem feita só esperava que seu cabelo ficasse bom. As madeixas ruivas estavam presas em bob's por todo o cabelo. Estava torcendo para que ficassem bonitos cachos. _

_Estava descendo as escadas quando ouviu um barulho estranho vindo da cozinha. Desconfiando que seria seu marido preparando algo de especial para sua noite de aniversário de casamento, nem se incomodou de ir ao local para checar._

_Foi direto para a lavanderia, abrindo a máquina de lavar (levara uns bons cinco anos para terminar de pagá-la),e colocou todo conteúdo do cesto lá. Pensou por alguns segundos por quanto tempo a deixaria lá, e programou a máquina para fazer seu trabalho. Enquanto esta fazia seus "bip's" de programação, a mulher começou a pensar, recostada na máquina como seria aquela noite e o que havia rendido todos esses vinte anos de casados. _

_Muitas brigas? Ah, muitas brigas sim, sim... Mas também muitas alegrias! O pedido fora maravilhoso... naquela praia, a mesma que haviam se conhecido nas férias de verão... foi naquele velho barquinho a remo, perto do dique, o barquinho num ritmo lento e gostoso, o barulho do vento em seus ouvidos junto com o som das ondas quebrando atrás do dique. _

_Sorriu ao lembrar daquilo, fora extremamente especial. _

_Fora isso, o que mais?? _

_Ah! O nascimento do primeiro bebê... não foi o que ele esperara já que aguardara um menino ansiosamente, mas assim que viu os olhos iguais aos seus encarando-os ficou encantado e esqueceu qualquer que fosse o preconceito naquele momento. O segundo bebê, pouco tempo depois também lhe renderam ainda mais alegrias (apesar de não ter sido o tão ansiado garoto novamente), principalmente por herdar características antigas dos seus ancestrais._

_Foi nesse devaneio que ouviu outro barulho, desta vez mais forte. Algo havia quebrado na cozinha... parecia um prato ou alguma louça que havia estilhaçado. Fazendo um ar de reprovação, mas com um meio sorriso, ela foi até a cozinha com passos firmes para ver o que seu marido estava aprontando... tudo bem que iria estragar a surpresa mas ele poderia ter se machucado. Podia usar isso até como desculpa caso ele reclamasse. _

_A medida que ia se aproximando da cozinha, percebeu que não havia luz acesa, só o que parecia algumas lanternas lá dentro. Seu coração apertou na mesma hora... algo não estava certo... _

_Do passo firme e contido, passou para o passo apressado e vacilante. Escancarou a porta da cozinha e na mesma hora soltou um grito de pavor. Com uma única luz que vinha de algum lugar, estava no chão, iluminado, o corpo do seu marido, congelado, estático, com um semblante de horror, morto. _

_Gritou mais uma vez. Não acreditava que aquilo pudesse estar acontecendo. Ela só podia ter dormido enquanto esperava a máquina de lavar e aquilo provavelmente era um pesadelo. _

_Tentou beliscar a si própria, em vão. Ouviu alguns risinhos vindos de algum lugar. Olhou ao seu redor e viu várias pessoas encapuzadas que seguravam suas lanternas, ou melhor, varinhas na altura do rosto para que ela se assustasse ainda mais com suas sombras. Percebendo isso e do que se tratava (não eram pessoas normais, pois tinham varinhas), ela gritou, tentando ser corajosa, embora sua voz não lhe obedecesse. _

_- O que... o que vocês fizeram com o Peter?!! - gritou, esganiçada. _

_Mais risadas e o som de algum deles vindo mais para perto. Um rosto ofídico se destacou no meio dos encapuzados e este olhou maliciosamente para ela. _

_- É ela, então? - perguntou o rosto numa voz tão fria e sem emoção que a mulher jamais ouvira. _

_Um dos encapuzados confirmou com a cabeça. O rosto aproximou-se ainda mais da mulher que segurou firme na mão gélida e morta do marido. _

_-Olá. -cumprimentou o rosto, num tom de quem se despedia._

_Numa fração de segundos, Joanne percebeu que se eram bruxos e vieram atrás deles, ela não era a única que estava em perigo. Antes de morrer, pensou rapidamente no rosto da filha, Lílian, antes de ficar congelada para sempre. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hogwarts. 09:00 da manhã. Torre da Grifinória._

-ACHEI! – gritei pateticamente quando minhas mãos tocaram meu diário que estava caído atrás da cama.

Alice colocou a cabeça por fora da sua cortina que rodeava sua cama, e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu disse que estava aí, não havia necessidade nenhuma desse drama todo. – bufou ela, saindo de trás das cortinas e abrindo-as com um leve empurrão.

Eu me virei, meu semblante ofendido.

- Eu não fiz _drama_ ok? – retruquei, dando língua para ela rapidamente. – Eu só fiquei um pouquinho desesperada...

Alice bufou novamente e soltou uma gargalhada maléfica para acompanhar.

- Sei... "_Meu Merlin sagrado, onde está o meu diário? AI MEU DEUS! Alice, se eu não achar esse diário eu vou me jogar da Torre de Astronomia! Juro! Tem até o caso das lingeries lá!! O CASO DAS LINGERIES!!!!" _– ela fez uma imitação barata (e não verdadeira) minha, com uma vozinha mais fina (longe de ser parecida com a minha) e uma cara de donzela fresca (longe de ser a minha também... er.... quase... a imitação facial da Alice é muito boa...).

Eu ruborizei as bochechas mas continuei com o semblante impassível.

- Não foi assim... – me defendi.

- Foi sim. – replicou ela, indo em direção do banheiro.

- Não foi. – resmunguei quando ela passou por mim, parecendo uma criança mimada.

Tá, ok, eu me desesperei mesmo pra achar esse diário. Mas é que ele tem um valor inestimável, vocês sabem disso!! Já pensou quantas situações estão descritas nesse diário? Desde roubo de _lingeries_ até confissões sobre minha primeira vez! Não, impossível, eu nunca vou perder esse diário e nunca vou deixar ninguém ler!! Promessa de escoteiro!'

(Eu já fui lobinha, sabiam? Mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás quando eu nem imaginava em vir pra Hogwarts. Eu sabia até me comunicar com esquilos! Era tão bonitinho!).

Neste ponto do relato, vocês devem estar se indagando: Porque eu sempre me dirijo por "vocês"?? Ah, porque eu nunca gostei daquela frase clichê "Querido diário"... como se minha vida já não tivesse a cota de clichês esgotadas e lotadas. Nem gosto de me dirigir para um ser/coisa/objeto no masculino, contando todas minhas peripécias. Prefiro que seja "vocês", porque parece que estou falando para um bocado de amigas. (Patético, não? Salve-se quem puder.)

Ok, voltando a situação.

Faltavam apenas duas horas para o embarque. O último embarque. O embarque final. O ultimato do embarque. O último dos últimos. De volta pra casa.

Oh, meu Merlin só de lembrar eu fico toda arrepiada. Últimos minutos em Hogwarts. Já rendeu muitas lágrimas não só da minha parte mas da parte de muitas pessoas que eu conheço. Cada um teve seu jeito de reagir. Lua, se já era louca, endoidou de vez, trancou-se no banheiro da Murta-que-Geme ,(que ela sempre odiou e sempre achou que era um agouro de morte), e está lá até agora tagarelando com a fantasminha camarada. Emelina resolveu fazer uma espécie de confraternização de animais em homenagem à despedida deles. Ela ia morar em Londres num apartamento trouxa que não permitia animais. Por isso resolveu que "_Hogwarts é o melhor lar para todos eles. Aqui, eles vão viver seguros e felizes." _Segundo suas próprias palavras. Marlene cuspiu o pedaço de maçã que colocara na boca naquele dia, de volta no prato.

Já a própria, Marlene McKinnon, junto com seu namorado, (oficial, pasmem!) Sirius Black, resolveu fazer uma espécie de despedida inusitada. Chega a ser um pouco constrangedor para se transcrever, mas eles resolveram "descobrir" todas as partes do castelo antes de ir embora.

Vocês entendem "descobrir" não entendem? Se não é porque você ainda é muito imaturo para saber, então é melhor ficar sem saber mesmo...

Já Alice e Frank. Bem, Alice e Frank estão um pouco mais complicados porque ela oficialmente contou para ele a notícia da gravidez indesejada. Só que com um detalhe: antes mesmo de contar, ela perdeu o bebê naturalmente. Não sei direito como foi que aconteceu já que quando ela chegou no dormitório, (meio dia do dia seguinte), chegou chorando e soluçando dizendo que amava Frank mais que tudo no mundo. Isso porque Frank, quando soube, depois de um momento de transe (não culpo o coitado), recuperou-se e tascou um beijo na boca da namorada e fez amor com ela e disse que ficaria com ela para sempre.

(Ou foi isso que ela disse ou foi "_ Ele fez amor umbigo e disse que me pizzaria umbigo pão quente."_ Mas isso já não posso garantir, porque ela estava soluçando muito e eu estava com muita fome no momento).

Ou seja, eles estão se recuperando de um choque que não dá tempo para pensar em despedidas do castelo. Vivem abraçados e com conversinhas melosas como se já não fizessem isso o tempo inteiro, para o enjôo da nação!

Os Marotos são os melhores. Não, sério, eu digo os melhores porque realmente estão sendo os melhores!!! Eles não estão fazendo baderna o tempo inteiro nem provocando a população de Hogwarts para seus bel-prazeres! Estão simplesmente jogando flores nos corredores, (e quando eu digo flores eu digo _flores_ mesmo!), mandando beijinhos para os professores,fazendo declarações de amor para Minerva McGonagall que, (pasmem!), ruborizou por alguns segundos, estão cuidando de todos os animais do Hagrid sem reclamar, e estão cantando uma canção-declaração para Dumbledore toda vez que ele faz sua refeição no Salão Principal.

E é neste exato momento que eu me encontro, sentada na mesa do café, (o último café da manhã em Hogwarts.... uma lágrima rolou), encarando os rostos das pessoas como se nunca tivesse os encarado antes e achando todos maravilhosos (menos a Sketch e a Black que não merecem minha atenção nem em um momento de depressão como aquele). Quando eu estava quase colocando meu primeiro pedaço de pão na boca, um ser humano aparece do nada a me tasca um beijo no local onde era para o pão estar sendo mastigado que fiquei quase sem ar.

- Bom dia doce Lilly. Acordou bem? – perguntou Tiago, na sua maneira costumeira de me dar um beijo e depois nem olhar para minha cara vermelha de vergonha por ele fazer isso na frente do salão todo.

Eu pigarreei.

- Eu nem preciso te contar que o que você fez me deixou com vergonha não é? – falei, desestimulada com o pão e o colocando de volta no prato.

Ele riu e me olhou de lado.

- Não. – respondeu, com sua cara de cínico (maravilhoso), que eu odeio (adoro).

Eu senti que ruborizei mais um pouco, mas pigarreei novamente e tentei me concentrar no prato do café.

- Não vai ter cantoria hoje? – perguntei, pegando a jarra de suco de abóbora e quase colocando no meu copo.

Só que Tiago arrancou a jarra da minha mão e eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

- Você não precisa gastar suas mãozinhas, Lilly. – falou ele, um pedaço de torrada na boca, BEM mal-educado, e colocando o suco no meu copo, como se estivesse recebendo o prêmio de _gentleman_ do ano.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso sem graça e tomei um gole assim que ele terminou de colocar.

- Mas você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. – falei, a fome voltando a tomar conta de mim, e me servindo de mais pão e ovos mexidos.

Tiago olhou pro meu prato _bem _discretamente, e deu uma piscadela para mim.

- Você não vai dar uma _suspresa_ para mim, que nem Alice deu para o Frank não, né?

Eu franzi o cenho.

- _Suspresa_? – perguntei, já sabendo que era uma presepada marotal.

- É. – respondeu ele enchendo a boca de torradas a ponto de eu pensar que as suas bochechas iriam explodir. – Uma mistura de susto e surpresa, _susssspresa_. – disse, fazendo questão de jogar farelos na minha cara com o _susssspresa_.

Eu fechei os olhos, com a cara séria, e tirei os farelinhos que haviam povoado minha face, ouvindo a risadinha idiota de Tiago.

- MUITO engraçado, Potter. Estou gargalhando. – falei, a cara enjoada e perdendo o apetite de novo.

Tiago lançou um beijinho no ar em minha direção e eu dei um tapa no ar como se jogasse o mesmo para longe, ainda o fuzilando com o olhar.

- Ok, tirando a sua interrupção _agradável_... – fui BEM irônica. – Porque não vai ter cantoria hoje?

Tiago deu de ombros, ainda dando risadinhas e ia responder, a boca cheia novamente, mas eu (rápida que nem um atirador do velho oeste), coloquei a taça de suco na sua boca, fazendo-o engolir tudo.

- Primeiro você engole, depois você responde, tá, criancinha?

Tiago tossiu umas quatro vezes e depois olhou para mim como se esperasse que eu fizesse aquilo de novo, feliz da vida. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, e voltei a atenção para o meu prato achando muito estranho uma pessoa que ficava feliz quando a outra quase a engasgara.

- Bom, respondendo a sua pergunta... – começou ele, dando outro gole de suco de abóbora. – Acho que não. Almofadinhas sumiu com a Marlene, Rabicho está em depressão porque é a ultima vez que ele vai comer em Hogwarts e Aluado... bem... anda meio.. Aluado,se é que você me entende. – e piscou para mim, com um ar animado.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas brevemente e depois lembrei que Lupin não fora muito sortudo no que se diz respeito a despedidas de Hogwarts. O ciclo lunar não foi favorável a ele bem nas últimas noites no castelo. Porém, a madrugada anterior fora a última do ciclo e graças a isso, ele embarcaria conosco as oito horas.

Eu recomecei a comer vorazmente, ficando um pouco ansiosa diante da perspectiva de voltar para casa. A incerteza dos próximos meses era muito grande. Eu ia ter que esperar o NIEMs para depois me candidatar ao curso intensivo do St. Mungus de alguns anos. Ia ter que aturar Petúnia nos meus ouvidos por mais alguns meses, e os ciúmes do meu pai acerca de Tiago e...

Naquele momento, algo estranho aconteceu. Eu senti uma certa frieza perpassando a área do meu coração e estremeci. Não sabia exatamente o que era, só sabia que não havia sentido nada parecido com aquilo na minha vida antes. Engoli em seco e tomei um gole de leite para ver se o bolo que eu sentira, desceria de forma forçada.

Tentei me concentrar no que acontecia ao meu redor, mas minha cabeça começou a girar. Considerei o que Tiago falara sobre a "suspresa" mas era meio que impossível. Eu tinha certeza absoluta dos meus métodos anti-conceptivos e mesmo que fosse, eu provavelmente não estaria "naqueles dias" como eu me encontrava naquele momento.

Provavelmente.

A palavra ecoou na minha cabeça, mas um mal-estar maior ainda percorreu pelo meu corpo e eu me arrepiei. Olhei para o lado. Tiago não percebia o que eu estava tendo pois ria de alguma piada que Henry Bones (agora nosso companheiro de refeições graças a seu novo relacionamento com a prima, Amanda), acabara de lhe contar.

Tudo parecia longe demais de mim e eu balancei a cabeça umas duas vezes de forma rigorosa de modo a sintonizar meu "rádio" nas estações das conversas alheias.

- E ele simplesmente quis argumentar a favor da causa dos elfos! Quero dizer, isso não é patético?- exclamou Henry, as risadas de Tiago se tornando mais audíveis e quase estourando meus miolos que já explodiam de dor na cabeça.

- Eu não acho patético. – falou Amanda, que não parecia estar achando muito engraçado. – Também acho que os elfos são meio maltratados de vez em quando, em algumas famílias.

Henry pareceu baixar um pouco a bola devido a opinião da namorada, mas Tiago continuava a gargalhar estrambolicamente, até que eu não agüentei:

- Dá pra parar com essa risada? Está me dando nos nervos!!! – gritei e me levantei bruscamente.

Tiago tomou um susto juntamente com quase todos no salão. Não posso dizer que o ambiente ficou em silêncio depois disso, mas muitos olharam com a expectativa de ver alguma briga. Amanda e Henry tinham os mesmos semblantes estupefatos e Tiago movia seus olhos rapidamente na extensão do meu rosto procurando achar o motivo por meu acesso de raiva repentino. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos.

Eu não estava bem, eu iria vomitar de tanta dor de cabeça a qualquer minuto.

Corri rapidamente pelo salão e não vi nem respondi as pessoas que me perguntavam o que tinha acontecido no meu percurso até o banheiro feminino mais próximo. Chegando lá, eu só esperei o velho impulso que viria encarando a primeira privada que encontrei, dentro do primeiro cubículo que estava aberto.

Mas o impulso não veio. Ao invés disso, gritos e imagens difusas percorreram minha cabeça e eu me deixei cair no chão de dor, as lágrimas escorrendo pelos meus olhos. Mordi o lábio inferior com tanta força que senti o gosto de sangue tocar na minha saliva. As duas mãos procuraram os lados da cabeça a apertaram com força, enquanto eu gemi um pouco de dor.

Logo após isso, eu não senti, nem vi, nem reparei mais em nada. Meus sensos foram desligando vagarosamente e eu senti quando cada um deles foi se esvaindo. Meus olhos escureceram, meus ouvidos foram tapados, da minha boca não saía mais som e eu senti que perdia ao chão de encontro a escuridão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

St. Mungus, Ala dos pacientes por causas não-identificadas.

Dia 1.

_Eu sempre soube que você tinha um diário. _

_Como? Ah, não sei, eu sempre soube. Sei lá, acho que você faz o tipo de quem escreveria em um diário. _

_Achá-lo também não foi difícil. Você deixava suas coisas bem visíveis, sabia? _

_Mas porque diabos eu estou falando em diários?! Isso não interessa. _

_O que interessa neste minuto é a dor e o arrependimento que eu estou sentindo. É tão amargo que dói e é como se me arrancasse cada pedacinho do corpo. Não estou feliz em te ver deitada em uma cama, sem dar sinal de vida. _

_Quero dizer, os curandeiros dizem que você está viva, claro se não, não estaria aqui. Eu sei que você está porque respira, e de vez em quando murmura algumas coisas. Me desculpe é só que não confio mais em nenhum curandeiro. Para mim, a melhor curandeira do mundo é você. Você e sua poção demoníaca. _

_Falar nela, eu até tentei te dar. Ela costuma te curar de tudo, mas você simplesmente não acordou desde o incidente do banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme. Aliás, um dos motivos pelos quais estou escrevendo aqui é justamente esse: te deixar a par do que aconteceu. _

_Minhas mãos tremem agora, não estranhe se minha letra sair borrada. Eu não consigo ficar sem tremer faz horas. Acham que eu desenvolvi uma doença trouxa que deixa a pessoa trêmula o tempo inteiro, mas eu sei que isso tudo é bobagem. Não tenho mais medo de doenças e sei que no meu caso, é só você acordar de novo que tudo vai voltar ao normal. Eu vou até dormir novamente. Porque eu sei que você vai olhar para mim e dizer que eu sou extremamente "estrambólico" e "faço estardalhaço" onde não existe. _

_E pode acreditar que dessa vez eu não vou dizer "Olha quem fala!" , tá? Porque você tá sempre certa. _

_Você gemeu agora. Pode crer nada faz meu coração pular mais desde que o Hagrid me ofereceu para almoçar na cabana dele. No caso dele, foi de susto sobre como eu iria me livrar daquele convite, claro. _

_No seu caso, é simplesmente esperança que você abra os seus olhos. Seus olhos por sinal me fazem falta, já que você vive com eles fechados. Eu amo quando eles olham para mim como se tivesse medo que eu fosse embora. _

_Mas quer saber, Lilly Evans? _

_Eu nunca mais vou embora. _

_Não da sua vida, claro. Nunca mais vou te deixar em paz. Você vai ter que conviver eternamente com minhas risadas estrambólicas e com minhas brincadeiras sem graça. E eu vou agradecer aos céus cada dia que você sorrir para mim, gritar comigo, berrar comigo, me chamar de idiota, chamar meus amigos de idiotas, dizer que me ama e cinco minutos depois que me odeia, como você sempre faz. _

_E como sempre vai fazer. _

_Eu sei que você vai sair dessa, por mais tempo que você passe aí, dentro da sua própria cabecinha, tagarelando consigo mesma, provavelmente se perguntando o que aconteceu. _

_Como eu disse, encontrei você desmaiada no banheiro da Murta graças à própria Murta que deu um berro de susto quando te viu desacordada no cubículo dela. Eu tentei te dar a poção, como eu mesmo já disse e não deu em nada. Meu desespero na hora foi tanto que te levei diretamente ao professor Dumbledore, não passei nem perto da Ala Hospitalar. _

_Ao chegar lá, nós.... meio que... conversamos. Enfim, mas o seu caso precisava ser resolvido. _

_Levamos você diretamente ao St. Mungus e você veio parar nesta seção aqui, já que não sabem o motivo pelo qual você ficou assim. Mas não se preocupe, eles disseram que se você acordar, vai ser questão de tempo até que você esteja normal de novo. _

_Admito que surtei quando eles disseram que "SE" você acordasse. _

_Esmurrei uns dois curandeiros incompetentes, mas isso não interessa. _

_Aliás, você tem que acordar logo, para se formar logo para elevar o nível dessa espelunca. Como assim 'SE' você acordar?? Eles não tem competência de fazer você despertar??? Com milhões de casos mais complicados como hemorróidas élficas, eles não conseguem despertar uma bruxa?? Não que você seja qualquer bruxa, claro. _

_Você é poderosíssima, e é claro que sabe disso. _

_Eu consigo ver seus olhos brilhando de satisfação do auter-ego quando souber disso. O mesmo brilho que eu vi quando você conseguiu fazer que a McGonagall nos desse a nossa primeira detenção por sua causa. _

_É um brilho lindo por sinal. Já disse que seus olhos são lindos? Devo ter dito. _

_Mas não interessa. Eu sei que vou ter a eternidade para lhe dizer isso. _

_Você TEM os olhos mais lindos do universo. Quando eu tiver filhos com você, quero que todos tenham seus olhos. _

_Claro que vamos ter filhos. Vamos ter vários. Dezenas. Dezenas de milhares. _

_Até porque o' processo de fabricação' é ótimo com você. Eu já te disse que você é muito boa de cama? É, imagino que você deva ficar vermelhíssima e com vontade de me matar quando ler isso, mas eu tenho a eternidade inteira para te deixar vermelha e com raiva também. _

_Inclusive estou utilizando tinta de pergaminho permanente. Você não vai poder apagar nada do que escrevi aqui. Não quero que você apague. _

_Não se preocupe. Não li nada. _

_Apesar de desconfiar que devam existir umas vinte páginas de "Eu odeio Tiago Potter" e outras vinte de "Eu amo Tiago Potter", eu preservei sua privacidade e acho que mereço como presente minha eterna permanência neste diário. _

_Bom, minha mão está cansada. Eu escreveria páginas e mais páginas pra você, mas estão me expulsando do quarto. Estou me controlando para não dar um murro na cara deste curandeiro de m.... _

_Enfim. _

_Amanhã, volto pra você. Qualquer coisa, grita. To aqui fora o tempo inteiro. _

_Eternamente seu, _

_T.P. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dia 2.

_Boa tarde, doce Lilly. Eu sei que você não está acordada, mas eu dou boa-tarde mesmo assim. Até porque estou descobrindo que não é porque uma pessoa está com olhos abertos ou não que defina seu estado de consciência. _

_Você está linda hoje por sinal, sabia? Tudo bem que está igualzinha a como chegou, mas eu consigo ver uma diferença a cada dia que passa. A cada dia que passa você está mais linda do que já é. Mesmo dormindo. _

_Hoje, não aconteceu muita coisa. _

_Só tive uma breve discussão com o Sirius sobre ficar o tempo inteiro aqui. Ele anda alegando coisas como 'eu tenho que ter uma vida' ou 'você vai se decompor se não for para casa tomar um banho decente' ou então 'descanse um pouco, já, já ela acorda'. Puf! Idiota. _

_Pra quê descansar se quando morrermos teremos todo tempo do mundo para isso? Enquanto ao banho estou me contentando muito bem com o cubículo dos enfermeiros na Ala acima, muito obrigado. E em relação ao 'ter uma vida' foi realmente uma audácia dele dizer uma coisa dessas. _

_Quero dizer, eu __tenho__ uma vida. Você. _

_De que mais eu preciso? _

_Ok, você pode rir da minha cara a essa altura achando que eu estou dramático e romântico demais. Mas é que você realmente não compreende. _

_Talvez nunca ninguém vá me entender. Assistir você desacordada quando sei que está 'desacordada' e não 'dormindo' é extremamente perturbador. A incerteza me dá uma agonia extrema. Você bem que podia parar com isso e acordar de uma vez. _

_Aliás, estou sonhando com isso sabia? É, eu não durmo, mas cochilo. E quando cochilo eu sonho com a mesma coisa. _

_Nossa, estou realmente obsessivo. _

_Acho que você tem esse poder sobre mim, ruiva. _

_Acho que seis anos de insistência e paixão reprimida (porque você me reprimiu!), têm que aflorar de algum modo não é mesmo? _

_Bom, eu vou indo, minhas mãos doem novamente. (Sempre entenda de que quando eu digo "vou indo" é só no sentido do diário, ok? Eu estou sempre aqui do seu lado ou no máximo, lá fora, graças a seus amiguinhos de profissão infelizes). _

_Eternamente seu, _

_T.P._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dia 3.

_Boa noite, doce Lilly. _

_Tenho ótimas notícias para você! Eu estou tão feliz que só não estou pulando de alegria porque você não pode pular ao meu lado. Mas como eu tenho certeza que você vai acordar quando eu menos esperar, eu estou muito feliz! _

_Bom, vou fazer um resuminho para você sacar minha felicidade. _

_Voldemort parece que realmente está impondo medo na sociedade bruxa e trouxa. Disso você já sabia. Mas agora, seus Comensais revelaram suas identidades e estão sendo procurados em toda parte a medida que vão cometendo atos infames contra os bruxos e principalmente os trouxas. _

_Com o crescimento dos casos de Comensais atacando por todos os lados, o Ministério teve que intervir com sua equipe especializada para a captura destes maus elementos. Os Aurores, claro. _

_Só que a equipe estava muito pequena para a grande demanda dos Comensais da Morte. Então, o Ministério teve a BRILHANTE idéia (e quando eu digo brilhante é porque é brilhante mesmo, já que quase nunca eu concordo com as idéias do Ministério), de convocar os recém-formados em Hogwarts para, opcionalmente, optarem pela carreira de Auror pelo menos de forma temporária nos tempos de guerra. _

_E adivinha quem foi o primeiro a se candidatar aos treinamentos e testes de sobrevivência da Seção dos Aurores do Ministério da Magia?! _

_Claro que foi seu eterno amado, doce Lilly. _

_Ok, eu sei que você vai achar isso brega, mas não me interessa já que estou muito empolgado para isso. _

_Amanhã começa o meu treinamento e espero que dê tudo certo. _

_A única coisa que está me deixando extremamente perturbado é a idéia de deixar você aqui, sozinha e desamparada, por mais de três horas. (Alguns diriam que é exagero meu já que você tem praticamente um fã-clube a sua volta 24 horas), mas eu não ligo, já que eu preciso ficar te observando com meus próprios olhos. _

_Mas eu não fui o único a acatar o chamado do Ministério. Adivinha quem foram os próximos a porem seus nomes? _

_Claro que nossa Ordem, não é Lilly? Toda ela. Sem exceção. Acho que eles não terão a chance contra nós. Quero dizer, nós ficamos realmente bons em tudo aquilo, você não concorda? _

_Bom, tenho que ir novamente, ruiva, se cuida e quando acordar lê tudo, ok? _

_Eternamente seu, _

_T.P._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eu acordei várias vezes. Eu não acordava a nível de abrir os olhos, mas eu estava acordada dentro da minha própria cabeça. Nestes momentos eu realmente tagarelava horrores comigo mesma. Sobre o que deveria estar acontecendo, se já haviam me tirado do banheiro, se alguém tirara minha roupa, se alguém havia lido meu diário, enfim, só preocupações sérias.

E é nessa situação que me encontro agora. Bem, a última delas.

Eu 'acordei mentalmente' se é que podemos dizer assim, e senti um certo zumbido nos meus ouvidos. Era muito leve, por isso não me preocupou. Comecei a botar as engrenagens do cérebro para funcionar, e lentamente fui raciocinando os sons, as texturas, os cheiros.

Pelo cheiro, eu estava decididamente ainda numa cama de hospital. Eu já havia detectado este cheiro das outras vezes. Pelo que eu sentia no toque, eu estava deitada numa cama, muito confortável por sinal. O ambiente estava aquecido e eu percebi que não era por aquecedores e sim pelo próprio ar abafado que vinha do que parecia duas grandes janelas atrás de mim.

O vento batia de vez em quando, refrescante. Senti meus cabelos tocarem minha face e aí que senti alguém me tocar.

Alguém ajeitara meu cabelo e colocara a mecha rebelde de volta no seu lugar. Depois ouvi um barulho como uma cadeira arrastando e imaginei que a pessoa se levantara para me ajeitar e depois sentara novamente.

Porém, meu cabelo voltou a importunar meu rosto quando a segunda rajada de vento adentrou pela janela. Eu não agüentei quando as pontinhas da mecha passaram pelas minhas narinas e espirrei com força.

Droga, odeio espirrar quando estou com sono.

Porque meus olhos enchem de lágrimas e eu tenho que abri-los.

E foi o que eu fiz.

Assim que eu abri os olhos um gritinho meio tímido e breve ecoou e a claridade que invadira meus olhos foi tapada por uma sombra enorme na minha frente. Eu cheguei a pensar em que seria já que o grito fora feminino.

Momento confissão: não vou mentir que fiquei um pouco decepcionada com o grito feminino já que eu esperava uma reação de um certo garoto ali por perto.

Mas minha cabeça ainda girava um pouco quando eu senti a parte de cima da minha cama, a que estava a minha cabeça e a parte superior do meu corpo apoiados, levantar magicamente e a claridade ir tomando conta da minha visão. Enquanto minhas pupilas iam se acostumando com todo ambiente ao meu redor, eu ouvi meio distante, meio perto demais:

- Frank! Frank! Chama o curandeiro, a Lilly acordou! – a voz de Alice, um pouco rouca, irrompeu nos meus ouvidos de forma violenta.

Eu gemi um pouco por causa do zumbido forte que apitou de repente no meu ouvido graças aos berros da Chains. Meus olhos finalmente resolveram me obedecer e tomaram o foco natural e eu pude enxergar claramente novamente.

Alice estava vestida com um vestido rosa de alcinhas, imagino que devido ao calor. Sua capa púrpura estava jogada em cima da cadeira em que ela estivera, há poucos centímetros da minha cama. Ao invés de Alice estar sentada, o livro que ela lia estava jogado em cima da cadeira, e ela agora sorria com seu sorriso mais radiante, as covinhas praticamente dançando nas bochechas, seus cabelos ainda mais curtos do que antes, praticamente um corte à altura da nuca.

Eu esbocei um breve sorriso por vê-la ao meu lado e pigarreei dando sinal de que iria falar.

- Não, não, não precisa falar mocinha, você vai ter tempo demais para tagarellyces. – ria ela, extremamente feliz, algumas lágrimas de alegria aguando os olhos.

Ela alisou meus cabelos e meu rosto de forma terna e eu relaxei ao seu toque. Alice sempre fora muito gentil comigo quando eu estava doente, mas eu sentia um tremor no meu peito que eu precisava pôr para fora. Mas eu seguirei por um tempo e observei o deslanchar da situação.

- Frank! FRANK, SEU INÚTIL! – berrou ela, já ao cume da pressa. – A LILLY ACORDOU, VOCÊ PODE ME FAZER O FAVOR DE CHAMAR O CURANDEIRO??!

Eu tossi diante da tremenda grosseria da minha amiga. Mas eu sabia que Frank ia entendê-la graças a situação que pedia uma certa urgência mesmo.

Na verdade eu tossi, porque eu queria rir. Confessei.

Adoro quando a gentil Alice, fica ignorante. Com os outros, claro.

Ela não voltou a gritar porque quase imediatamente, um Frank agitado e pálido arreganhou a porta do quarto e entrou com um curandeiro em seu encalço.

O curandeiro foi muito ágil. Porém, só naquele momento é que eu percebi certos detalhes como: eu estava de bata de hospital, fios pendurados no nada estavam pendurados no meu colo, no meu braço e um no meu dedo indicador da mão direita. O ambiente tinha uma cor verde claro insuportável e aparelhos parecidos com os de um hospital trouxa bipavam só que ao invés de atrás de mim, estavam bem na minha frente em tipo um tipo de quadro de aula transparente que se apagava e se auto escrevia automaticamente a cada informação nova.

No momento estava escrito: "Retomou a consciência. Freqüência cardíaca levemente elevada. Ondas cerebrais normalizando-se. Pronta para ser liberada em poucos instantes com volta imprevisível. Tranqüilize-a e vá tomar seu cafezinho, doutor."

Não vou mentir que eu não adorei aquilo.

Mas voltando a situação. Frank e Alice também foram despertados pelos bipes do quadro transparente e ambos sorriram igualmente quando viram a mesma coisa que eu havia visto.

O curandeiro apertou outros lugares fundamentais como meu pulso e minha veia carótida para checar meu pulso e colocou depois uma lanterninha em direção aos meus olhos. Procedimentos de praxe que eu sabia que ele só estava fazendo para confirmar o que o quadro transparente estava dizendo.

- Parece que é isso mesmo. – confirmou ele. – Seus sinais vitais estão bons, mas ainda está muito cansada. Deve ficar em repouso alguns minutos ainda. Possivelmente darei alta para ela amanhã, se seus sinais melhorarem ainda mais. Enquanto isso, vai ser interessante manter alguma conversa leve, para ver se ela está com algum problema de memória ou de perturbação. Mas nenhum assunto que... – a voz dele fraquejou um pouco naquele momento e eu ergui levemente as sobrancelhas. – Algum assunto que... possa despertar estresse ou... ou qualquer outra coisa.

E pigarreou para finalizar.

Eu continuei com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas mas não falei nada. Continuei calada observando o curandeiro ir embora fazendo um sinal breve com a cabeça na direção de Frank e Alice e sair porta afora.

- Ah, Lilly que bom que você acordou! – vibrou Alice, quase pulando de alegria.

Eu pigarreei, querendo falar alguma coisa. (Quero dizer, para alguém como eu, ficar calada por algum tempo é quase uma tortura não é mesmo?).

- Bem... – eu comecei, a voz extremamente rouca. Alice e Frank também perceberam e ergueram as sobrancelhas achando engraçado. Eu rolei os olhos e continuei: - Imagino que passei um bom tempo dormindo, então? O quê? Dois meses?

Alice gargalhou como se agradecesse por eu estar fazendo piadas de novo. Se bem que naquela hora eu realmente imaginei que estava dormindo fazia dois meses. Quero dizer, sabe quando você dorme tanto que acha que é mais tarde do que realmente é? Então, a sensação era mais ou menos essa.

- Passou perto, Lilly. – respondeu Frank, enquanto Alice ainda ria empolgada. – Três dias só. Graças a Merlin não é mesmo? Todos já estavam sentindo muito sua falta.

Eu sorri, agradecida, mas logo acrescentei:

- Acho que não vão mais sentir, pelo que estou vendo meu leito está pouco povoado. – brinquei, e interpretei um drama inexistente fazendo cara de desolada inconformada.

Desta vez Frank e Alice riram. Ao mesmo tempo, dois curandeiros desconhecidos entraram no quarto e nós três olhamos indagadores para eles.

- Olá, pessoal. O curandeiro-chefe nos mandou para desligar algumas idéias do quadro da paciente. Vai ser rápido. – disse o mais jovem deles, o que foi bastante difícil de definir, já que os dois pareciam ter nossa idade.

Imaginei que fossem estagiários e me vi usando a bata exatamente igual a deles, assim que eu me formasse. Os dois conversavam baixinho de forma ávida enquanto murmuravam alguns feitiços na direção da parte de trás do quadro transparente.

Eu, Alice e Frank apenas nos entreolhamos enquanto esperávamos terminar. Mas é claro que eu não agüentei. Eu tinha uma pergunta extremamente eminente para fazer e a vontade de perguntá-la quase me fazia pular da cama. As palavras saíram da minha boca, sem que eu mesma decidisse colocá-las para fora:

- Onde está o Tiago?

A conjunção "sair voando" da boca foi quase uma descrição de uma experiência palpável. O modo rápido com que perguntei, meus olhos vibrando de interesse, minhas mãos que apertaram as bordas dos lençóis, denunciaram minha posição ansiosa.

Frank corou um pouco e sorriu de leve e Alice riu novamente como se aquilo fosse um grande filme de comédia.

- Ah, é mesmo você não sabe! – vibrou Alice, aproximando-se de mim, lembrando-me muito da velha Alice fofoqueira. – O Tiago foi um dos voluntários do Ministério para entrar no mais novo esquadrão de Aurores. Ele deve estar fazendo o teste físico e mágico a essa hora.

Eu franzi meu cenho automaticamente.

Tiago. Auror. Guerra. Preocupação.

Porém, eu sempre soube que esta era a grande ambição do Tiago. Então, era uma batalha na qual eu já havia perdido há muito tempo. Respirei fundo e apenas esbocei um sorriso para os dois que pareciam radiantes com a notícia.

Mas eu entendi por que eles estavam tão felizes na fala a seguir:

- Sabe o que é o melhor? Nós também nos candidatamos!!! – vibrou pela segunda Alice, já me dando uma certa agonia de tanta felicidade.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Sério?! – indaguei, curiosa.

- Sim, todos nós! Da...- ela lançou um olhar de soslaio aos dois curandeiros que ainda estavam entretidos num diálogo e murmurando alguns feitiços. – Todos nós da Ordem! – sussurrou ela, piscando em seguida.

Eu não sabia se ficava triste ou alegre por aquela notícia. Escolhi um meio termo. Um sorrisinho e um ar de "ah! Que legal que meus amigos vão correr riscos de vida todos os dias!".

Porém, logo em seguida, me veio de súbito:

- Eu vou lutar também, não é? Quero dizer... eu não vou ficar em casa preparando sopa de cebola para quando vocês voltarem das batalhas, não é?- argumentei, dando de ombros.

Frank riu.

- Bem, como dissemos, é tudo voluntário. Se você quiser, tem que se apresentar pessoalmente lá no Ministério e...

Mas sua voz foi abafada pela conversa dos curandeiros que agora tomou uma altura em que era impossível não ouvir.

- Mentira!!! A família do curandeiro-chefe Wright?? Como assim?! Morreram todos?! Eram todos trouxas?! – perguntou o curandeiro que denominei número 1.

-Sim, todos eles! – respondeu o curandeiro número 2. – Voldemort está acabando com as famílias dos nascidos trouxas! Você não ouviu por aí? Alguns alunos de Hogwarts ficaram órfãos antes mesmo do fim do ano letivo!

Alice prendeu a respiração com a mão na boca. Eu olhei de imediato para ela. Frank abriu a boca com uma expressão facial de quem ia praticamente xingar os curandeiros. Virei-me para eles novamente. Porém, Frank não chegou a concluir a frase.

- Que alunos? – perguntei, meu coração disparando.

Eu sabia que algo estava errado.

Eu sempre soube.

O curandeiro número 2 olhou para mim, indagador, como se nunca soubesse que eu estava lá.

- Desculpe? – perguntou ele, franzindo a testa.

Frank se interpôs entre mim e o curandeiro como se fosse separar uma briga.

- Ninguém. A família de ninguém morreu Lílian. – afirmou ele olhando rapidamente para mim e depois lançando um olhar assassino para o curandeiro.

Naquele momento a verdade me atingiu.

Não adiantava Frank tentar abafar a realidade das palavras que já ecoaram na minha cabeça.

Eu sempre soube.

Eu sempre soube em todos os momentos em que eu estive "desacordada" e acordada apenas na minha cabeça, que algo de muito ruim aconteceu para eu ter aquele mal-estar todo. Eu sempre soube que algo ia acontecer enquanto eu estivesse em Hogwarts. Foi meu primeiro medo quando eu recebi a carta.

Eu sabia que haveriam coisas novas, estranhas e más no mundo dos bruxos que eu iria enfrentar. E eu sempre tive medo que essas coisas chegassem até meus pais sem que eu estivesse lá para defendê-los.

Meu coração gelou. Porém, de alguma forma, era como se a notícia já tivesse penetrado em mim. Como se não precisasse do meu desespero diante da primeira versão da notícia.

Senti frio. Apertei meus braços e tentei com todas as minhas forças chorar. Eu queria que as lágrimas caíssem porém elas não me obedeciam. Meus olhos permaneciam secos, assim como estiveram há segundos atrás.

Achei que precisava saber através das palavras diretas para que elas caíssem. Perguntei:

- Meus pais morreram? – olhei em direção de Alice.

Pode ter sido até uma maldade o que fiz com ela, mas eu sabia que mais ninguém iria me falar a irrevogável verdade de primeira e sem enrolações a não ser Alice Chains. A garota já tinha lágrimas nos olhos e me olhava de forma desolada. Ela confirmou brevemente com a cabeça enquanto soluçava e se debruçava sobre mim, desesperada para me abraçar.

Eu deixei que ela me apertasse, enquanto esperava que as lágrimas viessem mais facilmente. Ledo engano.

Fechei os olhos, comprimi-os, apertei-os com tanta força que minhas pálpebras doeram e eu vi tudo embaçado ao meu redor quando tornei a os abrir. Minhas mãos suavam mas eu não me sentia nervosa. Meu coração disparava mas ao mesmo tempo era como se eu não tivesse coração. Como se o que eu supostamente havia tido, tivesse sido arrancado do meu corpo e deixado só a imagem para trás. Me senti vazia, oca.

Inevitavelmente senti o que uma vez eu lera em um livro infantil.

A morte dos seus pais é como se você estivesse subindo em uma escada de sua casa no escuro. Você sobe tranquilamente pois julga já conhecer bem todos os degraus daquela escada familiar. Porém, você tropeça quando pensa que há mais um degrau mas não há, e você afunda o pé no nada.

Seu coração dispara um pouco com o susto e depois você sente como se não o tivesse.

Minha garganta seca implorava para que eu tossisse ou pigarreasse. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e uma extrema vontade de fazer algo subiu por minhas entranhas. Eu sabia o que devia ser feito. Desvencilhei-me rapidamente de Alice, e desci da cama correndo em direção ao banheiro.

- Lílian! – chamou Alice, com a voz desesperada, já que não olhei em sua direção para constatar que semblante ela ostentava.

Fechei a porta com um estrondo antes que Frank ou um dos curandeiros me alcançasse. Acho que eles pensaram que eu ia vomitar ou passar mal de alguma forma, ou até mesmo tentar me suicidar, mas eu apenas troquei de roupa rapidamente.

Tirei a bata do St. Mungus e coloquei um jeans e uma camiseta minha que estava dentro de um armário branco. Na verdade, eu nem sabia que minhas roupas tinham sido colocadas ali. Apenas senti um impulso de abrir aquele armário. As coisas podem ser bem imprevisíveis quando você sente um choque como aquele.

Assim que terminei de me vestir, peguei minha varinha que estava ao lado da pilha de roupas e sem pensar nem mais um segundo, eu aparatei.

Aparatei diretamente onde eu queria. Onde eu bem conhecia. Há dezessete anos.

A casa estava intacta. E isso ajudou a piorar a minha dor. O fato de ela estar demolida ou destruída ajudaria muito a conceber a idéia mais rapidamente e me conformar com tudo aquilo. Porém, ela estava intacta. Branca, limpa. Como se ninguém tivesse pisado lá. Como se meus pais ainda estivessem lá dentro. Esperando que eu voltasse do mundo estranho que eles nunca iriam entender e que a filhinha mais nova deles tivera a sorte de conhecer.

Eu senti um bolo se formar na minha garganta quando pensei nisso e pela primeira vez, desejei nunca ter pisado em Hogwarts. Desejei nunca ter lido aquela maldita carta. Desejei nunca ter tido aquele sangue sujo de bruxos nojentos.

Senti ódio de toda minha linhagem ancestral e amaldiçoei todos eles. Nunca senti tanta raiva de todos os feitiços que proferi e todos os bruxos que já conheci. Nunca senti tanto ódio de todos os bruxos das trevas. Nunca senti tanto ódio dele. _Lord Voldemort_.

Quis saber onde ele estava. Quis saber para que eu fosse ao seu encontro, e o matasse em seguida.

Meu pensamento de ojeriza foi interrompido por um movimento na janela do meu quarto que ficava de frente para rua. Estava aberta. Meus lírios balançavam a luz do sol escaldante que estava naquele dia. Eles nunca estiveram tão abertos e coloridos. Eu sabia que eles gostavam de sol. Mas naquele dia, parecia que estavam acenando para mim de tão vivos que estavam.

Corri para a porta da frente. Estava trancada.

Tirei minha varinha do bolso e murmurei:

- _Alohomora. _

A porta destrancou-se com um clique breve. Abri-a e pisei no tapete vermelho que minha mãe havia comprado quando viajara para Índia com meu pai.

Lembrei como ela comentara daquele tapete várias vezes, de como o adquirira numa barganha com o indiano, de como ela gritara comigo (ela raramente gritava) quando eu derrubei chocolate quente nele. A manchinha do chocolate ficara mesmo depois de lavado.

Eu lembrei do rosto decepcionado da minha mãe no dia que ela viu que na lavanderia não havia jeito. Eu até tinha pensado em concertar com feitiços mas eu era menor. Então, a realidade me assomou e eu murmurei:

- _Targeo._ – e a manchinha sumiu imediatamente.

Olhei para minha varinha, analisando-a.

O sinal do meu mundo bruxo. O sinal de que eu era diferente dos meus pais. O sinal da vulnerabilidade deles por eu ser uma sangue-ruim. Petúnia sempre tivera razão. Eu era uma aberração.

Quando pensei na minha irmã meu coração deu um salto. O que acontecera com Petúnia?? Será que ela havia morrido também? Ou havia fugido? Será que ela estava em casa quando isso acontecera? Será que realmente havia alguém naquela casa?

Corri pela escada, fazendo-a ribombar. Minha mão já estava estendida na direção da maçaneta da sua porta quando eu vi uma espécie de bilhete pendurado na porta dela.

Uma folha de papel presa em fitas adesivas. Cheguei perto. A letra da minha irmã fez com que eu sentisse que meu coração iria sair pela boca. O bilhete era breve, e parecia que eu sentia a cara antipática de Petúnia proferindo cada palavra:

_Para quem este bilhete é destinado,_

_Nossos pais morreram. A casa vai ser vendida pois ficou no meu nome. Eu sei que foi gente da sua "laia" que fez isso pois os médicos-legistas não conseguiram descobrir o motivo da morte dos dois. Espero que você saiba o que fez. Você tem apenas uma semana para recolher as coisas que quiser desta casa. O resto será queimado._

_Esperando que você se vire bem com o sentimento de culpa, _

_P. Evans_

Eu não senti mais culpa do que já estava sentindo. Acho que não tinha como ter algo pior do que eu estava lidando naquele momento. Apenas esbocei um leve sorriso. Ver que Petúnia estava viva foi um alívio.

Nossa rincha sem noção e vazia, para mim, naquele momento, estava extinta. Eu só queria que ela seguisse sua longa vida, segura e feliz ao lado daquele Válter estranho e tivesse filhos mimados e com uma cara cavalar que lembrasse ela e o nosso pai.

E eu iria assegurar que isso acontecesse. Petúnia não ia ficar descoberta. Eu iria descobrir onde ela estava e iria dar toda proteção necessária sem que ela soubesse.

Um barulho que vinha do meu quarto me despertou. Andei rapidamente até lá.

Ao abrir a porta eu vi que as duas janelas do meu quarto haviam se fechado com o vento. Eu andei até elas e tranquei-as. Tranquei como nunca havia trancado. Tranquei fechadura por fechadura. Quando eu terminei de trancar, deixei-me cair na cama, finalmente, cansada.

Olhei para minhas próprias mãos, marcadas pela força que utilizei para fechar das trancas das janelas. Pensei no meu pai. Pela primeira vez o entendi. Ele não era paranóico. Ele fazia tudo aquilo com medo de nos perder. Havia, realmente, muita gente ruim naquele mundo lá fora. Talvez fechar as janelas da sua casa podem amenizar esse fato. Talvez a partir desta atitude você se sinta um pouco mais protegido do que pode te atingir lá de fora. Minha garganta doeu novamente.

E minha mãe. Tão doce e gentil o tempo inteiro. Eu devia muito à ela. E o que lhe dei? Uma morte fácil e desprotegida. Senti meu rosto esquentar e percebi que devia estar muito vermelha naquele minuto. Igualzinha a ela. Não ajudo o fato de haver uma foto dos dois em cima de uma cômoda que estava bem a minha frente.

Eu quase ri diante da aparente "vontade" do meu destino de querer que eu sofresse. Vendo aquelas fotos. Aquelas coisas. Peguei a foto que estava num porta-retrato e sentei-me novamente na cama. Na foto estávamos eu, papai, mamãe e Petúnia. Éramos pequenas. Eu deveria ter uns cinco anos e Petúnia sete. As duas estavam vestidas de vestido de princesa e estávamos de mãos dadas. Papai e mamãe sorriam orgulhosos. Mal sabiam eles que nós não iríamos ser tão amiguinhas assim futuramente...

Meu Merlin, como aquilo era torturante! Senti minha garganta doer ainda mais, como se pudesse. Ao balançar a cabeça para tentar espantar os pensamentos (uma tentativa inútil), eu vi outra foto em cima da minha mesa de cabeceira.

Aquela era mais nova. Havia sido tirada no Natal do ano anterior. O jardim encontrava-se soterrado em neve. Um homem com aparência de uns cinqüenta e poucos anos, de cabelos meio grisalhos e meio pretos, estava bem ao fundo da foto, olhando para o casal que tirava a foto, com a cara de insatisfeito.

Eu e Tiago sorríamos para a foto. Ele com o lábio ainda um pouco inchado de dias anteriores em que havia sido massacrado pelo mesmo homem no fundo da foto no _rugby_. Eu sorria, com um olhar um pouco temeroso de que meu pai estivesse olhando enquanto tirávamos a foto. No dia, eu pensei que não. Mas a foto me provara o contrário. A foto não se mexia como no mundo bruxo, pois minha mãe que tirara com a câmera fotográfica do meu pai. Tiago, pelo contrário, sorria com seu sorriso "_Maroto_" de sempre.

Meus olhos finalmente encheram de lágrimas.

Neste momento, minha raiva do mundo bruxo se esvaiu.

Eu pertencia àquele mundo mesmo. Sem ele, eu não conheceria coisas e pessoas que hoje eu conhecia. Na mesma hora, lembrei do meu álbum bruxo.

Ele estava na primeira gaveta da minha cômoda. Não foi preciso muito para que minhas lágrimas rolassem rapidamente.

Alice me sorria daquele jeito meigo de sempre, Frank a abraçava fofo como sempre. Emelina e Marlene, Remo e Pedro, até mesmo Sirius aparecera em uma foto ridículo como sempre. Eu me emocionei ao vê-los e até conseguir proferir uma risada ao ver uma foto de Lua, muito próxima da câmera, querendo investigá-la para saber se havia algum feitiço monstruoso nela.

Meus olhos se voltaram para aquela foto que eu havia roubado de Alice há um tempo. A que eu gritava com Tiago enquanto ele me oferecia flores, encantado.

Eu deixei minhas lagrimas descerem loucamente, enquanto eu me balançava diante dos soluços. Eu o amava muito. E agora não havia dúvida nenhuma. Minha vida era ao lado de Tiago Potter e eu tinha sorte de ter uma pessoa que resistira a todas as minhas chatices e sandices. Até mesmo minhas insanidades.

Eu queria dizer tudo aquilo para ele. Queria que ele me ouvisse. Mas ele _podia_ me ouvir.

_Eu to chegando, Lilly._

Na mesma hora, a porta do meu quarto foi arreganhada e eu corri desabaladamente ao seu encontro. Abracei-o com força e identifiquei seu cheiro rapidamente. Um misto de alegria e tristeza tomaram conta de mim. Senti alegria, por saber que ele estava ali, ao meu lado, e que prometera ficar ao meu lado para sempre.

_Me desculpa... _ foram as únicas palavras que eu consegui imaginar. _Me desculpa por tudo... todo esse tempo... _

Tiago me apertava com força, a cabeça apoiada na minha. Diante da nossa proximidade seria desnecessário se comunicar por Legilimência. Porém, havia tanto a ser dito, que eu não acharia palavras para proferir. Deixei que meus pensamentos voassem até ele para que ele soubesse tudo que eu estava sentido, ou pelo menos parte.

_Eu te amo... eu amo você, Lílian._

Foi o que ele disse.

Eu sabia que mesmo a quilômetros de distância, aquele contato não doeria. Nós já havíamos atingido um nível de intimidade emocional muito forte. Eu estava _emocionalmente envolvida_ com ele. Eu era inteiramente dele agora, e ele sabia disso. Não havia mais nada que pudesse nos segurar ou nos impedir de qualquer coisa.

Não tínhamos mais família. Eu havia perdido a minha e ele a dele.

Quando pensei nisso, eu percebi que os pais dele haviam sido mortos por Voldemort. Não sabia o motivo, e aquilo não me interessava, mas compreendi porque lembrei que ele havia me dito que pretendia virar Auror por vingança.

Senti o mesmo.

Talvez, num futuro longínquo ou próximo, eu fosse curandeira. Mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer antes. Proteger Petúnia. Proteger Tiago. Proteger que mais famílias fossem destruídas por tudo aquilo.

Mais um ribombar de passos na escada e vozes altas tomaram conta do ambiente. Alice, Frank, Marlene, Emelina, Lua, Sirius e Remo estacaram quando chegaram à porta e viram eu e Tiago abraçados. Parecia que Alice e Frank tinham dito para todos da novidade porque todos tinham os semblantes extremamente preocupados. Eu olhei rapidamente para um rosto específico e sorri de leve para que ele visse que estava tudo bem. Sirius sorriu, radiante.

Não havia mais nada que nos segurasse.

Tiago parecia sentir o mesmo.

Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e eu senti como se tudo estivesse passando em câmera lenta. Eu queria aproveitar aquilo. Eu já previra o que viria mas eu senti tudo se passar lentamente. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados olharam fundo dentro dos meus. Nos entendíamos. Não havia dúvida em seu olhar, e sim, certeza.

Não foi uma pergunta. Foi uma afirmação. Acho que ele pensou que a pergunta seria clichê demais. Porém, aquilo soou tão doce quanto a pergunta. Mais doce do que qualquer coisa que eu já ouvira na vida.

_Você vai casar comigo, Lilly. _

Seus olhos também encheram de lágrimas. Eu sorri-banana.

_Mas é claro que eu vou._

Afirmei, concordando.

Foi muito simples. Não teve cenário romântico. Mas teve platéia. Apesar de que a platéia não conseguiu ouvir uma só palavra do que dissemos.

Eles ficariam sabendo. Em breve.

O que importava era que não tínhamos mais nada. A não ser uns aos outros. Eu não tinha mais nada a não ser o Tiago. E ele a mim. Acho que agora era a nossa vez.

**N/A: ** Desculpem pela demora, de o quê? Um ano.

É, mas eu não morri.

Esse capítulo pode não ter significado para alguns, mas para mim teve muito. Não tenho muito o que comentar sobre ele. Apenas tenho a dizer que a fic está chegando ao final e eu estou me doando muito para isso.

Me desculpem mais uma vez, e eu não vou demorar um ano para postar pois o próximo capítulo está quase pronto.

Vou até ser boazinha e deixar um trechinho para vocês:

"_Alice sorriu para mim enquanto me encarou, finalmente, pronta. _

_O vestido ainda pinicava um pouco, porém, o sorriso e o olhar da minha melhor amiga, me fez realizar o quanto importante aquele momento era. Eu sorri de volta, feliz. _

_- Me deseja sorte? – pedi, sorrindo para ela e sentindo que estava fracassando na minha promessa de não chorar. _

_Alice piscou para mim. _

_- Boa sorte, sra. Potter. Vai lá e acorrenta ele de vez! – brincou me dando um tapinha no ombro. _

_Eu olhei para o outro lado. Lua sorria radiante para mim, também com lágrimas nos olhos, seu ar avoado de sempre, estonteantemente linda. _

_- Seja feliz, pequena Lilly. – falou e, finalmente, as duas me abraçaram com força. _

_Eu deixei que elas me apertassem e meu coração disparou fortemente quando me soltaram. Era agora. Ok, modo Dramblemática on. Meus pés tremiam e minhas mãos suavam. O maldito buquê fazia minha mão coçar e eu mal podia esperar para jogar aquilo no inferno...."_

Bom, isso é só.

Parece que vem muita emoçãozinha por aí, então se preparem. Quero deixar claro aqui que eu adoooro os comentários de vocês e vocês são muito legais comigo o tempo todo! Apesar de eu ser uma escritora desnaturada! (Modo dramblemática on).

Bom, beijos e nos vemos na próxima.


End file.
